Uchiha Obito, Ghost!
by Namikaze Artemis
Summary: When Obito died, he expected to go to some afterlife of some sort. What he did not expect was to become a ghost and get roped into helping along his sensei's son, Uzumaki Naruto. [now non-canon]
1. The Death Of Obito: Ghost!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I'm back! And I'm rewriting the first 3 chapters... I decided I'm not good at 1st person view.**

Prologue: The Death of Obito: Ghost?

Obito woke up with a jolt and looked around. He appeared to be in front of a campfire of some sort.

He brought up his hand to his face and touched the eye which he gave to Kakashi. It wasn't there.

"Was it all a dream?" muttered Obito to himself.

"No. You are most definitely dead." a voice said.

Obito looked up at what seemed like a young brown-haired girl who was glowing.

"Y-you're glowing!" Obito exclaimed.

The young girl looked at Obito with shockingly emerald eyes. "Yes. I am what you may call, God."

Obito stared at the young girl and burst out laughing.

"What!" the young girl glared at Obito.

"There's no way that a little girl can be God, if he exists. Even if you glow." grinned Obito.

"Hmmph." scowled the girl. "I'm a mere part of God's consciousness. I'm not the whole God."

"One part?" Obito said with interest. "Well, if that's the case I have some questions for you. You're a horrible god. What sort of god makes war? And people who kill others? And-"

"Wait, wait!" the young girl cried. "It's not my fault. I'm just a lesser part of the consciousness."

"If you say so." Obito rolled his eyes. "So, where's this? The afterlife?"

"This is the place all spirits go if they have someone who is waiting for them or need to wait for someone." the young girl answered.

"So, do I have to wait for someone?" Obito asked.

"Normally, you would wait for Rin, I believe." the young girl said. "But, the reason I'm here is to offer you a chance."

"A chance?" Obito asked.

"A chance to help a very important person as a ghost." the young girl said.

"Who?" Obito said, interested despite of himself.

"Uzumaki Naruto." she replied.

Obito blinked. "I don't know him."

"Would you understand me better if I say Namikaze Naruto?" the young girl asked. "And that all time is connected here?"

"Is he related to Minato-sensei?" Obito asked.

"He's Namikaze Minato's son." the young girl answered. "Unfortunately, on the day Naruto was born, the Kyuubi attacked, and Minato had no choice but to seal the Kyuubi into his own son."

"What!" Obito cried. "That's horrible!"

"It was that or the village." the young girl answered. "Minato wished for his son to be treated as a hero. He should've known better."

"Don't tell me... this Naruto was treated like the Kyuubi?" Obito asked worriedly.

"Yes." she replied. "But Naruto is very important to your world. And, to tell you the truth, I think he's cool."

"So how would this work?" Obito inquired. "Would Naruto be able to see me?"

"Yes, Naruto would be able to see you. But only Naruto." the young girl said. "Also, I'm going to send you there on the day before his 10th birthday."

Obito nodded.

"If you do this properly... the Shinigami of your world has agreed to free Namikaze Minato." she said.

"What? What do you mean by Shinigami?" Obito asked in confusion.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you?" the young girl smiled and touched Obito's forehead. "All will become clear eventually."

"Hey- wait!" Obito cried.

The young girl just continued on smiling as Obito disappeared in front of her.

"Good luck, Uchiha Obito." she murmured.


	2. Meeting Naruto: Wall Climbing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 1: Meeting Naruto: Wall Walking!

A 9 year old- soon to be 10- Uzumaki Naruto leaned back in his dirty bed unhappily. He looked at the calendar and sighed.

_The villagers are always meaner on my birthday. And it's tomorrow. _Naruto thought. _I better stay inside._

Just then, Naruto saw a distortion of light in the corner. He sat up and frowned, regarding the strange distortion.

Obito appeared in the distortion.

"Yak!" Naruto cried. Suddenly, there was a orange-goggled, slightly transparent boy in the corner. "What are you?"

"Hey!" Obito complained. "That's mean! I'm a who, not a what!"

Obito looked at Naruto in slight amazement. _Looks like Naruto takes after Minato-sensei a lot, at least in the looks department._

"Then who are you?" snapped Naruto. "Are you here to hurt me?"

Obito had to wince at that. "Of course not! I'm er, a ghost."

"A ghost?" Naruto exclaimed. He backed up. "A GHOST!"

"Wait!" Obito said. "I just said I'm not going to hurt you! I'm here to help you."

"Help me? How?" asked Naruto.

"Let's see... Well, how about getting rid of that jumpsuit that'll kill you if you become a ninja?" Obito suggested.

"When I become a ninja." Naruto insisted. "Goggles."

"Goggles? I'm Uchiha Obito." Obito complained.

"You're 'Goggles' from now on." Naruto decided.

"Anyhow, getting back on topic..." Obito sighed. "_When_ you become a ninja, that bright orange jumpsuit will kill you."

"That's the point." Naruto said.

Obito blinked.

"I like orange. A lot. But even I know that something like this'll kill me." Naruto said, looking at the floor unhappily. "But the store owners won't sell me anything else."

_They want to kill me. _Obito mentally finished the sentence.

Obito looked at Naruto sympathetically. "How about you use a Henge?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Of course! Henge!"

There was a puff of smoke, and in it was a poor attempt for a Henge.

Naruto let the Henge go and sighed. "I suck at ninjutsu."

Obito looked at Naruto.

"Hey, can you do that again?" Obito asked.

"Uh, sure." Naruto said. "Henge!"

Obito grinned. "I know your problem!"

"My problem?" Naruto asked.

"You have _way_ too much chakra." Obito said. "And not enough chakra control."

"Chakra?" Naruto frowned. Then his eyes widened. "Oh, catra!"

Obito groaned.

"So, what do I need to do to improve my catra control?" Naruto asked.

"It's chakra." Obito sighed. "Hmmm... well, since you have tons of chakra... tree climbing should be good."

"There's no trees here." Naruto objected.

"Do it on the walls." Obito suggested.

"How am I supposed to climb the _walls?" _Naruto asked.

"Like this." Obito tried to channel chakra to his feet. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Goggles?" Naruto said worriedly at Obito's troubled face.

"Obito." Obito corrected. "I can't use chakra."

"Well, Goggles-" Naruto started.

"It's Obito, blondie." Obito said.

Naruto stopped a moment to glare at Obito, then continued to speak. "You're dead... so maybe you can't use catra anymore."

"Chakra." Obito sighed. "Oh, I'm not going to correct you anymore."

"Well, what do you think, Googles?" Naruto asked.

"You're probably right." admitted Obito. "Since chakra is a mix of spiritual and physical energy. I don't have any physical energy anymore."

"So what's wall climbing?" Naruto wondered.

"Channel chakra to your feet, then use it to suction yourself to the wall." explained Obito.

"Got it!" Naruto grinned and tried to walk up the wall- and failed miserably, failing to the ground.

Obito smirked. "I'll have you know this excercise is usually for genins to improve their chakra reserves and control... it might be too difficult for you..."

"No way!" Naruto glared at Obito for a second, then seemed to make a connection. "You said that you're called _Uchiha_ Obito, right?"

Obito noticed the way he said Uchiha and winced. "Don't worry... I'm not like the rest of my clan."

"No, I'm more worried if you're like Sasuke-teme." Naruto retorted. "He's the only Uchiha left- didn't you die in the massacre, too?"

Obito stared at Naruto in shock. "Massacre! What year is it?"

Naruto pointed at the calender and Obito ran up to it, looking at the year. "13 years..." muttered Obito in shock. "It's already been 13 years since I've died."

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed. "Then you would've been around 26 today if you were alive!"

"Yup." Obito muttered, still slightly in shock. "So, there was a massacre, huh?"

"Yeah. And Sasuke's the only one left." Naruto answered. "All the girls are all over him 'cause he gets the best marks, and they think he's cool."

"And he gives the feeling of being superior to you?" Obito asked.

"Y-yeah." blinked Naruto. "How did you know?"

"He sounds just like the rest of the clan. Stuffy and superior." Obito said.

"Yeah!" grinned Naruto.

"Still, I bet Sasuke would be able to do this exercise easily..." taunted Obito.

Naruto frowned with determination and turned around. "I am so going to master this wall walking thingie by tomorrow!"

"Clack, clack, clack, bonk." Obito winced at the bonk.

"Are you all right?" Obito asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Naruto muttered. "I said that I'm going to master this wall walking thingie!"

Obito sighed. "I'm going to walk around the village to see what's changed."

Naruto stopped for a moment and looked at Obito. "Isn't that bad? You're dead."

"Don't worry... only you can see me." grinned Obito. "Well, good luck."

Naruto turned around and grinned at the wall. "You are so going down, wall."

Obito smiled. _It would be cool if Naruto really managed to do it._

* * *

Obito looked around in a crowd of people.

_Looks like they're preparing for some sort of festival. _Obito thought. _Still, one part of the village seems rebuilt... is it because of the Kyuubi attack that 'God' mentioned?_

_Well, at least the Hokage Monument looks the same- yak! _Obito stared at the Hokage Monument. _Minato-sensei!_

Obito shook his head in amazement. _So, Minato-sensei becomes the Yondaime? Then Naruto isn't just Minato-sensei's son- he's the son of the Yondaime! And everyone still treats him like the Kyuubi?_

Just then, a familiar-looking silver-haired jonin passed Obito.

Obito whipped his head towards him. _Kakashi!_

_Where's he going? _Obito thought.

Kakashi worked his way through the crowd.

Kakashi absent-mindedly scratched his headband which covered his eye.

_So, that's how Kakashi's covering up my Sharingan... you can see even less of his face now._

Obito tried to avoid bumping into people, until he actually did and just passed through.

_Oh, I'm a ghost. I can just drift through people. _Obito thought, slightly embarrassed for not realizing that.

After that, Obito found it relatively easy to follow Kakashi through the crowd.

Kakashi made his way to a certain training ground.

Obito looked around and spotted the memorial stone. _What's he doing here?_

Kakashi kneeled down in front of the stone. "Hey, Obito."

Obito froze. _You're talking to me?_

"Sorry I couldn't visit lately." Kakashi continued. "I had a lot of ANBU missions."

Obito noticed his name on the stone. _That's cool... So I got my name on the stone? That explains why Kakashi's talking to 'me' with the stone._

"You know Naruto, right?" Kakashi eye-smiled. "He looks more like Minato-sensei everyday. Though, I have to admit he acts more like you, strangely enough."

_I know. _nodded Obito.

"Do you mind if I give him your goggles- nah, never mind." Kakashi half-asked. "You probably do mind. I'll give him something else for his birthday tomorrow."

"I do not!" Obito objected. "I'll be perfectly fine with you giving him my goggles!"

Kakashi turned around. "What was that?"

Obito took a big breath. "YOU CAN GIVE HIM MY GOGGLES!"

Kakashi's eye widened. "Obito?"

Then, Kakashi shook his head and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll give Naruto your goggles. Even though that voice was probably a figment of my imagination."

Obito grinned and made his way back to Naruto's apartment.

_Wait a second. _Obito thought. _Where was Naruto's apartment again?_

* * *

Obito groaned as he finally managed to get back to the apartment. It was already at least midnight.

"Hi, Goggles!" Naruto grinned.

"Hi, Naruto." muttered Obito. Then he blinked. "Naruto?"

"I'm ov-er here!" cried a voice from above Obito's head.

Obito looked up slowly, and his eyes widened. "No way..."

Naruto was standing upside-down on the ceiling.

"You actually managed to do it?" Obito exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate the great Naruto-sama!" Naruto cried.

Obito just shook his head in amazement. _Looks like Naruto got more than just his looks from Minato-sensei._

Then Obito paused.

"Don't tell me you were doing this the whole time I was away!" Obito exclaimed.

Naruto fell on his bed and promptly fell asleep.

Obito just shook his head.


	3. Birthday Gifts: Obito's Goggles!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Important Notice: THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE YAOI! Someone asked me that, so I figured I'd write it down here just in case anyone else was wondering.**

Chapter 2: Birthday Gifts: Obito's Goggles!

Naruto woke up from his bed and looked around. _What was I doing again..._

"Hey, Naruto!" Obito cried. "You're up!"

Naruto looked at Obito blearily. "Who are you... Oh, Goggles!" Naruto wiped his eyes and grinned at Obito.

"What is it?" Obito asked.

"I mastered that wall walking thingie in less than one day!" Naruto grinned. "Even that Sasuke-teme wouldn't be able to do that!"

"Yup, probably." Obito grinned at Naruto. "But you're an academy student, right? Don't you have school?"

Naruto glanced at the clock- 10:00! Naruto got up quickly, then blinked. "No, don't worry. It's the Kyuubi Festival today- and my birthday."

"The Kyuubi Festival?" Obito asked. "Is that what the villagers were getting ready for? Sounds fun!"

"Yeah." Naruto laughed sadly. "For anyone other than me."

"What do you mean?" Obito said. "Is it because it's your birthday?"

"Maybe." Naruto said. "I don't know. All I know is that all the villagers and a number of the ninja hate me from the bottom of their hearts. The day I was born- the day Kyuubi attacked - the day the Yondaime died." Naruto's eyes brightnened slightly when he mentioned the Yondaime.

"Do you like the Yondaime?" Obito grinned.

"He's my idol! He's so cool! He protected the village from Kyuubi." Naruto grinned up at Obito. "Although I've never seen a picture of him."

"No pictures? What do you mean?" Obito asked curiously.

"I've looked at tons of books and scrolls about the Yondaime, but all of the pictures were neatly torn out." Naruto explained. "It's like someone wanted everyone to forget what the Yondaime looked like."

"Yeah... I can guess why." Obito muttered.

"Did you say something?" Naruto asked while changing.

"Nothing." Obito said. Then, he noticed the orange jumpsuit that Naruto was wearing. "Hey, can you do Henge now?"

Naruto blinked, finished putting his clothes on, then promptly put his hands into a hand seal and shouted "Henge!"

There was a poof, and standing in front of Obito was... Obito. Or, more precisely, a Henge of Obito.

Obito grinned. "Nearly perfect! This should be enough to fool most people!"

Naruto dropped the Henge. "Really?"

"Yes, but you can't henge as me." Obito explained. "I'm dead, after all."

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto grinned. "Henge!"

There was another poof, and standing in front of Obito was a brown-haired, non-whiskered, Naruto.

"Great. Are you going to go out now?" Obito asked.

"No." Naruto dropped the Henge. "I feel uneasy going out with so many people around. I'll go out after the Kyuubi Festival is over."

"It's your choice." Obito shrugged. "Hey, if you have problems with Henge, don't you have problems with Bunshin and Kawarimi?"

Naruto nodded. "Bunshin's my worst ninjutsu."

"Well, try it." Obito suggested.

"Bunshin!" cried Naruto. A couple of bunshins appeared beside him. They turned white and fell to the ground.

Obito snickered.

Naruto sighed. "I can't do bunshin, as usual. Even if I can do Henge nearly perfectly now."

"Bunshin needs more chakra control." Obito murmured. " 'Kay, do you want to learn how to do another exercise?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned, but just then, then the doorbell rang.

"Aw." muttered Naruto, and he went to the door. "Who is it?"

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" grinned Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" exclaimed Naruto. "Come in!" Naruto held the door wide.

Iruka came into the room and handed Naruto a present. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box. "Kunai and shuriken! Thanks! Mine suck."

Iruka-sensei looked at Naruto sadly. "Well, the villagers don't treat you that well."

"I don't care!" lied Naruto while grinning.

Iruka just shook his head.

Obito looked at Iruka. "Is this your sensei from the academy?"

Naruto nodded discreetly.

"What is it?" Iruka asked. "Naruto?"

"Oh, nothing." Naruto grinned. "More importantly, I can do Henge now!"

"What? Really?" Iruka exclaimed. "Show me!"

"Henge!" Naruto cried, and Henge'd into Iruka.

Iruka stared at Naruto and grinned. "That's great! I can't tell the difference!"

Naruto laughed, scratching his head.

"Still, how did you manage to do it?" Iruka asked.

Naruto twitched and looked at Obito.

"Um... um... just say you read about tree climbing in a book and did it." Obito suggested.

"I read about tree climbing in a scroll yesterday." Naruto said.

"Tree climbing?" Iruka exclaimed. "Can you do that?"

Naruto walked up to the wall and walked up it. He turned around and grinned at Iruka.

"That's amazing, Naruto." Iruka just shook his head. "You usually learn that at genin!"

Naruto just laughed.

"Wait a second... you said yesterday?" Iruka said. "You learned tree climbing in _less than one day?_"

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Iruka's eyes widened. "No way... just no way..."

"Yes way!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto, that's just... you may have more potential than I thought." Iruka just shook his head in amazement.

Naruto just laughed happily.

Iruka smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Happy Birthday. If you can do Henge, do you want to go to the festival?"

Naruto shook his head vigourously. "Uh uh."

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked.

"Definitely." Naruto said.

Obito smiled at the two of them. "Looks like you're pretty close to your sensei."

Naruto nodded slightly.

"Do you want me to stay?" Iruka asked.

"It's all right, Iruka-sensei. You can go to the festival." Naruto grinned.

"But-" Iruka objected.

"Come on!" grinned Naruto. "I don't mind!"

Iruka frowned, but gave in. "Okay. I'll see you at the academy, then, Naruto."

"Yup! See you!" Naruto grinned.

Iruka looked at Naruto worriedly, but reluctantly left.

"Was it allright to let him go?" Obito asked.

"Of course." Naruto grinned. "I can't let Iruka-sensei be troubled by me."

"Well, Iruka-sensei, you said? He doesn't seem troubled." Obito smiled. "He treats you like a little brother, or a son."

"Still." Naruto said.

Obito just shook his head. "If you say so. Hey, you're called Uzumaki Naruto, right? Why do you have your mother's last name?"

"Mother?" Naruto stared at Obito. "You know who my mother is?"

Obito stared back. "You don't?"

"No! I don't know who either my mother or father is!" Naruto looked at Obito desperately. "Please, Obito. If you know who they are, tell me."

Obito looked at Naruto and winced. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I don't know who your mother is."

_Most likely, Kushina-neechan._

Naruto caught the hint. "But you know who my father is?"

Obito just shook his head. "I won't tell you, Naruto. You're- I'm not going to tell you."

"Please." Naruto looked up at Obito.

"No, Naruto. Besides..." Obito desperately thought up a lie. "If I tell you, I have to leave."

"What?" Naruto stared at Obito. "Why?"

"That was one of the conditions to come here." Obito continued to fabricate his lie. "I can't tell you who your father is."

Naruto sighed unhappily. "If you can't, I guess there's no point in asking you more. But can you tell me if he's dead or not?"

"He's dead." Obito said.

"Oh, okay." Naruto muttered.

"Still, you seem awfully desperate to know about your parents." Obito said.

"Ever since I was little I always wanted to know." Naruto grinned. "I pretended that they were someone famous and I was being kept secret because I would be in danger if people knew. Oh, yeah... I even sometimes pretended the Yondaime was actually my father. You know, the typical orphan fantasies."

Obito sweat-dropped. _Except, actually, the Yondaime really is your father._

"Still, they're dead huh?" Naruto sighed. "Oh well."

Obito tried to cheer Naruto up. "Come on, Naruto! It's your birthday! Cheer up!"

Naruto grinned. "Thanks, Obito! I'm fine!"

Obito just shook his head. _He's always smiling... but does Naruto mean it?_

Just then, the doorbell rang again.

"Who's that? Iruka again?" Obito asked.

Naruto shook his head and looked at the person in the doorway. Then he smiled.

"Dog-san!" Naruto grinned.

A silver-haired ANBU with a dog mask came into the apartment. "Hello, Naruto." he said simply.

"I've seen him before... now where..." Obito muttered.

"Happy birthday, Naruto." murmured the ANBU, handing Naruto a package.

"Thanks, Dog-san!" grinned Naruto, while opening up the package. He took out a pair of orange goggles and blinked.

_My goggles? _Obito stared at the ANBU. "Kakashi!" he exclaimed.

Kakashi looked around for a second, then decided the voice was the wind.

"Cool! They're orange, too!" Naruto cried. Then he frowned and looked at the goggles currently on Obito, and back at the goggles in his hand.

Kakashi smiled at Naruto from under who-knows-how-many masks. "They belonged to a very good friend of mine."

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked, oblivious as usual.

"He died." Kakashi looked down at the ground, unconsciously touching his Sharingan eye. "Saving me. It was my fault he died- if I had just listened to him, he would be alive today."

"Hey! Kakashi, I-" Obito started.

"That's stupid!" Naruto cried, cutting Obito off. "If your friend died saving you, do you think that he would want you to brood over his death? He would want you to live, right?"

Kakashi gave an smile that no one could see again. "I suppose."

"What was your friend's name?" Naruto asked.

"Uchiha- Uchiha Obito." Kakashi said.

"Hmmm." Naruto smiled, glancing at Obito. "I'll take care of these goggles, dattebayo!"

"Well, that's most reassuring." Kakashi said. "I'll be outside, then. Happy birthday."

"Bye, Dog-san!" Naruto grinned.

Kakashi waved, and disappeared in a cloud of leaves.

"Hey, where did Kakashi go?" Obito asked.

"If you're talking about Dog-san, he patrols around my apartment during the Kyuubi Festival." Naruto explained. "When I was younger, I was attacked by some villagers, and if an ANBU wasn't there... well, anyhow, that's why Dog-san's here."

"Got it." Obito nodded. "Don't break my goggles."

"So they are yours?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it looks like the glass has been replaced, and a bit of the strap, which is to be expected, but other than that, it's my goggles." Obito said.

"Hey, Obito, how did you die, anyways?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Like Kakashi said- saving him. And Rin." Obito said. "I don't feel like getting into the specifics of my death."

"Oh. Okay, then." Naruto shrugged, then looked at Obito through his goggles. "These are so cool! You have great goggles-picking sense!"

"Geez, thanks." Obito smiled.

"So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Obito asked. "It's still 11:00."

"Hey, do you have any super-cool jutsus?" Naruto asked.

"None that I'll teach to you." Obito replied. "Your chakra control still sucks."

"Aw." Naruto muttered. Then his eyes brightened. "Then how can I improve my chakra control?"

"Uh, you already did tree climbing- er, wall walking, right?" Obito asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Then, it would be water walking next." Obito decided.

"Water walking?" Naruto asked curiously. "You can use catra to walk on water?"

"Yup!" smiled Obito, ignoring the 'catra' mistake. "You have to constantly pour chakra into the water or you'll fall into it, so it's really difficult."

Naruto pumped his arm. "Got it! Let's go to the bathroom!"

"The- bathroom?" Obito raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Oh, I get it." Obito nodded as the bathtub filled with water. "You're going to practice in here."

"Yup!" Naruto grinned. "I'll master this one in less than a day, too!"

"If you say so." Obito smiled. "You're really unpredictable, so I wouldn't be too surprised if you did."

"Like I said before, don't underestimate the Great Naruto-sama!" Naruto turned off the tap and tried to step on the water. Needless to say, all he managed was a splash.

Naruto sputtered out water and scowled.

"Remember to constantly pour out chakra from your feet." Obito reminded Naruto. "It took me a while to get the hang of this- it's hard!"

"I know, I know." Naruto said, getting out of the tub, soaking wet. "Goggles."

"You're wearing my goggles too!" objected Obito.

"So? They're your goggles, right?" Naruto asked, stepping slowly onto the water.

"Still." Obito complained.

'Splash' Naruto managed to stay on the surface of the water for a couple of seconds before falling this time.

"So, when do you have to go back to the academy?" Obito asked.

"The Kyuubi Festival only is for two days- today and tomorrow- but we get an extra day off at the Academy." Naruto explained. "I'll get new clothes on the extra day we get."

"Got it." Obito nodded. "I'll go to the Academy too- I want to see who's had kids."

Naruto shrugged and stepped back onto the water. "Your own choice- yak!"

'Splash'

"Well, look at it this way-" Obito suggested. "If you master water walking, you'll probably be able to do at least a couple of good bunshin."

Naruto just scowled as he got soaked again.

"I'm cheering you on!" Obito cried.

Naruto glanced at Obito. "Goggles?"

"Uh, yeah?" Obito blinked.

"Can you keep quiet?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. Yeah, okay." Obito nodded. "I'll look around your apartment or something then. Good luck- don't catch a cold."

Naruto ignored Obito as he made his way out of the bathroom.

* * *

**I'm probably going to have another 3 or so chapters before I get to the place Naruto starts.**


	4. Going To The Academy: Naruto's Clothes!

**Disclaimer: *insert picture of Shikamaru* Disclaimer? This is troublesome. I don't own naruto.**

Chapter 3: Going To The Academy: Naruto's New Clothes!

Naruto yawned as his alarm clock beeped. He turned around and went back to sleep.

"Naruto, wake up." Obito poked- tried to poke- Naruto, who shivered and looked up at Obito with a frown.

"You know, because you're a ghost or something, whenever you try to touch me, I get chills, dattebayo." Naruto commented.

"It's not my fault!" objected Obito.

"I never said it was." Naruto said, getting up.

"When does the Academy start?" Obito asked.

"8:45." Naruto answered. "Why?"

"Because it's already 8:35." Obito answered.

"WHAT!" Naruto ran up to the clock and picked it up, staring at the screen. "Yak! I need to hurry!"

"Well, if you're late, I have a collection of excuses to use." Obito offered.

"I'd rather not be late!" Naruto cried, quickly changing. "I'll go without breakfast today!"

Obito looked at the clothes Naruto had picked out. It was a relatively simple outfit, with a dark orange shirt under a white and grey jacket and grey pants.

"But you still had to have the orange, huh?" Obito grinned.

"Of course!" Naruto spared a moment to glance at Obito. "You're wearing orange, too, you know."

"Well, yeah." Obito had to admit that Naruto was right.

Naruto positioned his new goggles above his eyes and glanced at the clock again. "5 minutes! Come on, Obito, I'm going to be late!"

"Like I said before, I have a collection of excuses to use if you want to." Obito offered again.

An imaginary gust of wind gusted through the apartment.

"Hey. Naruto! Wait for me!" Obito raced after Naruto, who was already at least 100 metres away from the apartment.

* * *

Obito had to stop and breathe hard when Naruto stopped his ridiculously fast pace and opened the door to his class.

Iruka glanced at the door and had to stare for a moment before realizing who it was. "Naruto, you're late!"

"Sorry, I, er..." Naruto scratched his head and looked at Obito.

_Hmm, let's see... the 'I helped a granny' won't work because any granny would hate Naruto... let's go with 'a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around'. _Obito mused.

"A black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Obito said.

"er... a black cat crossed my path and I had to take the long way around." Naruto said.

Iruka blinked and shook his head. "Detention, Naruto!"

"Aww." Naruto complained.

"Now, get to your seat." Iruka continued. "Luckily, I haven't started class yet."

"If you haven't started class, then why do I get detention?" complained Naruto.

"It's the concept! What if you were late to an important mission?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto muttered, climbing up to a free seat and sitting down.

Obito frowned. There was someone lazy-looking sitting next to Naruto and so, he couldn't sit down next to Naruto.

"Oh well," sighed Obito. He sat down on the floor next to Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile, most of the people in the class were staring at Naruto- and not because he was late.

Ino nudged another girl called Kiyomi.

"Is that really Naruto?" Ino whispered. "He looks so different without that ridiculously bright orange jumpsuit."

"I know." Kiyomi whispered back. "It's like he's a different person. He looks almost-"

"He actually looks handsome!" Ino exclaimed quietly. "If my heart wasn't Sasuke-kun's..."

"I might switch..." Kiyomi mused. "Sasuke-kun has so many fangirls, I don't stand a chance."

"Yes, go and switch." Ino grinned. "Then Sasuke-kun's heart will be mine!"

Obito listened with amusement to their conversation. _Being invisible is so useful- I can eavesdrop on people and there's no chance they notice me!_

Obito noticed another girl looking at Naruto with a red face, while poking her fingers together. _A Hyuuga? Has interest in Naruto? I thought that they were a bunch of stuffy and superior shinobi like most of the Uchiha, but I suppose there's exceptions to everything. I'm a prime example._

Hinata- who else? - looked at Naruto with a red face as usual. Perhaps a little redder than usual.

_Naruto-kun, you look nice in those clothes. _Hinata thought. Then she continued on pushing her fingers together.

Sakura didn't even waste a glance at Naruto. Instead, she stared at Sasuke, letting out little hearts.

Sasuke twitched whenever one of the little hearts came close to him. _The dead last changed clothes, huh? Well, that won't help him. If he thinks that changing clothes will help him become a shinobi he's even stupider than I thought._

Sasuke scoffed.

_Who cares about Naruto! _Inner Sakura cried. _Sasuke is way cooler! Naruto couldn't catch up to him in a hundred- no a million years!_

Sakura smiled blissfully at Sasuke.

Shikamaru tried to get some sleep in before Iruka started to talk. _Naruto changed clothes. Before he changed clothes, no one payed much attention to his face. Mostly just his clothes. But now, I have a feeling I've seen Naruto's face somewhere in one of the pictures in my house... which one was it? And why was there someone who looked like Naruto in it?_

Akamaru barked. Kiba looked at Akamaru. "He smells better now that he's changed clothes? Does it really make a difference?"

Chouji just munched on his chips on the other side of Shikamaru.

Shino looked at Iruka impassively, waiting for him to start talking.

* * *

Iruka started talking. "Now, I'm sure everyone knows about the Kyuubi Festival which was yesterday. So, today we're going to be studing the Yondaime, and the Kyuubi."

Everyone nodded.

"Please open your textbooks to page 192." Iruka continued, switching to lecture-mode.

Naruto was actually looking forwards to this lecture, for once. After all, his idol was the Yondaime. He quickly opened the textbook to page 192. Obito looked at the textbook from behind Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto, page 193's missing." Obito commented.

Sakura put up her hand.

"Yes, Sakura?" Iruka asked.

"Um, Iruka-sensei? Page 193 of my textbook is missing." Sakura said.

"Mine too!"

"Ditto."

"I wonder why..."

"Quiet down!" Iruka cried with his big face. Everyone quieted down.

"The page 193 is missing because every single picture of the Yondaime in the library or the Academy, or the records were destroyed around 7 years ago." Iruka explained.

There was quite a bit of muttering and wondering at that.

"No one knows why." Iruka said. "All that people know is that when you guys were 3 years old, the Sandaime ordered the ANBU to destroy every single picture they could find."

Ino put up her hand.

"Yes, Ino?" Iruka asked.

"Did they break into houses of people who knew the Yondaime, too?" Ino asked.

"No, they didn't go that far." Iruka continued on in lecture-mode. "But for some reason, the Sandaime wished for everyone to forget what the Yondaime looked like."

"Do you know what the Yondaime looked like, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto called out.

"Naruto, put up your hand please." Iruka said automatically. "No. I've only seen him once, and that was when I was quite young. So if any of you have a picture of the Yondaime, you can look at that. I'm forbidden to bring a picture of the Yondaime to this Academy, however, even if I had one."

"There's not even a description." noted Shino. "That is inconvenient, for without a description-"

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, what if the Yondaime turned into a little kid or something!" Kiba suggested. "And, and, in order to make sure people-"

Sasuke scoffed.

Kiba glared at Sasuke. "What did you say?"

"Hn"

Obito rolled his eyes. _Typical Uchiha. Wait, did I just insult myself?_

"Quiet down!" Iruka cried again, and everyone quieted down.

"Now, let's get back to the lesson." Iruka said. "You see, the Yondaime..."

Obito tuned out, while Naruto listened with half-interest.

And Shikamaru frowned. _Troublesome._

* * *

Naruto sighed and stretched at lunch.

"Still, it's a good thing that the Academy provides lunch." Obito said. "If they didn't, you would have to go without food for both breakfast _and_ lunch."

"Yeah." muttered Naruto.

"Oi!" Kiba came up to Naruto. "Naruto!"

Naruto looked up. "Oh. Hi, Kiba." Naruto looked behind Kiba. "Hi, Chouji. Hi, Shikamaru. What is it?"

Akamaru barked.

"Hi, Akamaru." Naruto waved at Akamaru, who barked again.

"What made you change your clothes?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah- munch." Chouji said. "Rather- munch - sudden."

"Not really." Naruto said. "It was my birthday the day before yesterday, and-"

"It was your birthday?" exclaimed Kiba. "Did you have a birthday party? Why didn't you invite us?"

Naruto looked at Kiba with a strange expression on his face. "What's a birthday party?"

Kiba snickered. "You can be funny sometimes."

"Kiba, I think Naruto's being serious." Shikamaru said, then paused. "Troublesome."

Kiba stared at Naruto. "You're kidding me. You don't know what a birthday party is?"

Naruto just shook his head.

"Your parents must be really strict!" Kiba exclaimed. "Or maybe because it's on the same day as the Kyuubi Festival. Must suck only getting presents for either the Kyuubi Festival or your birthday."

Naruto looked to the ground. "Uh, yeah."

"Kiba!" Chouji said urgently.

Kiba turned around. "What's the matter?"

"Naruto's parents are _dead_!" Chouji said.

Kiba stepped back with a stricken expression. "Sorry, Naruto. I didn't know."

Naruto placed a grin on his face. "Oh, don't worry about it. It's not like I know who my parents are, anyhow."

_There it is again. _Obito noted. _Naruto's 'I'm fine so you don't need to worry about me' smile. It's slightly different from his happy smile, which he got from Minato-sensei._

Those words made all three of the boys stare at Naruto.

"You don't even know who your parents are?" Chouji asked. "My dad said that orphans are usually told who their parents are, even if they were enemy ninja or something like that."

"Sandaime-jiji won't tell me." Naruto said. "He says 'maybe when I'm older'."

Shikamaru frowned. "Troublesome."

"That's stupid! Sandaime-sama should just tell you!" Kiba insisted.

"Ah, don't worry about it." Naruto grinned. "I don't care."

_Another 'I'm fine so you don't need to worry about me' smile. _Obito noted.

"Seriously, Naruto, you don't need to keep it all inside." Obito said.

Naruto looked at Obito from the corner of his eyes and mouthed "I'm not."

Akamaru barked.

"Well, anyhow!" Kiba said cheerfully, trying to change the subject. "Your clothes look much better now!"

Chouji nodded after eating another chip. "People can actually come up to you without being blinded."

"It was troublesome." Shikamaru agreed.

"Really?" Naruto grinned. "Well, then I guess it was a good thing I changed clothes, dattebayo."

"Yeah." nodded Kiba.

Just then, the bell rang, and everyone looked at the school.

"We better get back to class." Chouji said. "You coming, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto?"

* * *

Shikamaru dropped his bags onto the floor of his house. "I'm home!"

Shikaku looked at Shikamaru. "Oh, welcome back, Shikamaru. Anything interesting happen at the Academy today?"

Shikamaru yawned. "Nothing much. Naruto changed clothes. Hey, do you have any pictures of the Yondaime?"

Shikaku looked at his son suspiciously. He knew that Shikamaru was smarter than he let on, and the words 'Naruto' and 'Yondaime' put him on guard. "Why do you want them?" Shikaku asked.

"We studied the Yondaime today." Shikamaru answered.

Shikaku frowned. He couldn't find any plausible reason to not give Shikamaru the picture. He sighed.

"Come with me." Shikaku said, turning around.

Shikamaru followed Shikaku into his bedroom, where he promptly opened an album.

Shikamaru looked at the picture and his eyes widened. "Naruto..."

"Not Naruto." Shikaku corrected. "That's the Yondaime."

"Then, is Naruto the Yondaime?" Shikamaru asked.

"No." Shikaku replied.

"Then..." Shikamaru paused, his smart mind putting together the pieces of the puzzle together. "He's the Yondaime's son."

"Yes." Shikaku said, then looked at Shikamaru very seriously. "You musn't tell anyone. Especially Naruto."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"I agree." Shikaku said. "But it's necessary. This is an SS-class secret, even higher than the- well, anyhow, if you tell anyone, you could be placed to death."

Shikamaru nodded. _Still, that explains why I thought I saw Naruto's face somewhere._

_Yondaime's Legacy, huh? Naruto, you are one troublesome person._

* * *

**I like Shikamaru... he's cool... don't you think? Well, anyhow, next chapter there will be a timeskip of around a year. Hey, did Naruto become a genin when he was 12 or 13 years old?**


	5. Wind Chakra: Birthday Invitations!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... There would be less filler. Why is Naruto from _Naruto_ appearing in_Shippuden_? If you're going to do filler, at least use the Naruto from _Shippuden_!**

Chapter 4: Wind Chakra: Birthday Invitations!

Naruto sighed in his brown-haired Henge form, as he walked awkwardly to his apartment.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Obito asked with a snicker.

"You know perfectly well it's because you forced me to take so many books and scrolls out of the library." muttered Naruto.

Obito snickered, regarding Naruto as he accidentally dropped one of the scrolls again.

"Not my fault- you're the one who wants to learn super cool battle jutsu, right?" Obito asked.

"Yeah, but still-" Naruto muttered. "Ack!"

Obito just continued on smirking. It had been around 8 months since he had met Naruto, and it was the end of June. The Academy continued all year long, 5 days a week, minus the few holidays that Konoha had. So, of course the Academy continued during the summer too.

"But the Academy seriously can't be called an Academy." Obito scowled.

"Wh-why?" Naruto stumbled a bit, trying to kept his tall pile steady.

"They didn't teach you anything! Except for Iruka, but he can't do everything." Obito complained. "Especially if you don't tell him anything. You didn't even know how to read properly before I came along!"

"I didn't think it was important, dattebayo." Naruto jumped over a puddle then regretted it as his pile started to shake again. "I knew enough to get by. I never liked reading much, anyhow."

Obito chased after Naruto. "Can you slow down? But you like reading now, right? Now that it's easier?"

"I guess it's okay." Naruto said. "It'll never be one of my favorite things, though."

Obito smirked. "Really?"

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Because I've seen you reading when you think I'm asleep." Obito grinned. "I don't sleep- more precisely, I can't sleep."

"WHAT!" Naruto cried, earning him some strange glances from people around him. "I mean, what?"

"Yup!" Obito smiled. "Just what I said- I've seen you everytime you got up again to look at the scrolls."

"Well, my dream is to be Hokage." grinned Naruto. "If I'm going to be Hokage, I need to be strong. And in order to be strong, I need to be smart. And to be smart, I need to read, dattebayo."

"Yeah. Your smartness is lacking." Obito nodded.

"Hey!" Naruto complained.

"We're at the apartment, you know." Obito grinned.

"Oh." Naruto looked up and ascended the stairway.

* * *

Naruto placed down the scrolls with a sigh of relief. "So, are you finally going to teach me something cool?"

"Something cool? It took us 8 months to get you just to average genin level!" Obito retorted. "That's why you don't know anything 'cool'. You would be in a bad situation if you just knew the 'cool' stuff. Did I mention that you didn't know how to read?"

"Yeah, you did." Naruto said. "But I'm still an academy student, not a genin. I have around another year until I graduate."

"Then you'll be ahead of your fellow students." Obito shrugged. "Not that you ever show it..."

Naruto continued to be the dead last, even though Obito knew that Naruto could be second best easily. Maybe even Rookie of the Year in a couple of months- nah, maybe half a year. Or a year. Hey! Sasuke seemed strong!

"The villagers would just hate me even more if I was actually good. " Naruto grinned sadly. "I'll just surprise everyone after I graduate and can actually show everyone something."

Obito just shook his head and sighed.

"Anyhow, so what are you going to teach me today, Goggles?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Goggles?" Obito complained, as usual. "Well, anyhow, today I'm going to teach you how to use elemental chakra."

"Elemental chakra?" Naruto asked.

"There's a proper name for it, but it's easier calling it that. You know that piece of paper that I got you to buy the other day?" Obito asked.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto nodded. "Along with getting me to grab a bunch of leaves."

"Hold that paper between your fingers and pour a little bit of chakra." Obito explained. "That'll show you what your chakra nature is."

"How does it show it?" Naruto wondered.

"If you have wind, it breaks in half- fire, it burns up- water, it gets wet - earth, it crumbles to dust - and lightning, it crinkles up." Obito explained. "You probably have wind or water."

"What makes you say that, Goggles?" Naruto asked.

"Just a feeling." smirked Obito. _Sensei had wind as his primary element and water as his second. Unless his wife had something really different, Naruto should get something like that too._

The paper broke in half.

Naruto glared at it.

"I told you so!" Obito said in a sing-songy voice.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered. "What do I have to do now that I know that my catra nature is Wind?"

"Can you call it chakra already?" Obito asked. "I mean, you know that it's called chakra."

"But catra sounds cooler." Naruto grinned. "Right?"

"I'm not arguing." Obito shook his head. He was doing a lot of that lately. "My chakra nature is fire, so I don't know what to do for wind. All chakra nature practices involve leaves, so I knew that we need leaves, though."

"Then, I have to read this scroll?" Naruto asked.

"Yup." Obito answered.

"Let's see..." Naruto muttered, opening up the first scroll, which declared 'Elemental Chakra Nature For Beginners!'.

Obito looked at the scroll over Naruto's shoulder. "It says that wind is near the end of the scroll."

"That's annoying!" Naruto complained, unrolling the scroll until the title 'Wind' appeared. "Finally."

"That didn't even take a minute." Obito said. "You're really unpatient."

"I've been waiting to learn something useful for ages!" Naruto grinned.

"Tree walking, water walking, and various other chakra control exercises are useful!" objected Obito. "In fact, the only reason I let you do this exercise is because I'm hoping this'll help your chakra control more and allow you do the 'Bunshin'."

"Who needs Bunshin?" Naruto retorted. "I can do Kawarimi and Henge nearly perfectly, and my taijutsu is okay."

"Bunshin's important!" Obito retorted back. "But just get on with the exercise right now."

"Got it, Obito-sensei." Naruto said sarcasticaly.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Naruto." Obito said seriously. "You shouldn't use it."

Naruto just grinned. "If you say so."

Naruto scanned the page about 'Wind' exercises. "It says in this scroll that the first exercise for Wind is to try to cut a leaf in half. It also says this'll probably take around- 6 months!"

"Don't worry." Obito assured Naruto. "You have an abnormally fast pace at these things. You'll probably manage it in a month."

"A month, huh?" Naruto sighed, but then bounced back up with a smile. "Then I'll get started!"

Naruto grabbed a leaf and placed it in between his hands, and poured out chakra.

"Hot!" Naruto dropped the leaf, which was no more than a few ashes.

"Make sure you try to make your chakra _cut_, not come out in a big burst." Obito advised. "That'll be even harder for someone like you who doesn't have good chakra control."

Naruto regarded the leaf with a contemplating expression on his face. "You know, Obito, I might really need 6 months."

"Don't worry about it!" Obito cried.

"Who's worrying?" Naruto grinned and grabbed another leaf, ready to try again.

"Not me." Obito just grinned. _Now that was stupid- as if Naruto would give up just becuase he failed the first time. If he did something like that, he wouldn't be Naruto!_

* * *

Naruto was dropping another few ashes on a reasonably big pile when the doorbell rang.

Both Obito and Naruto blinked. Not many people came to Naruto's apartment, prefering to stay away from the 'demon'.

"Uh, Obito, can you check who that is?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Sure." Obito nodded.

Which is why someone came, Naruto had good reason to be _very_ cautious.

Obito walked through the door- another plus of being a ghost, even if he couldn't touch anything- and spotted Kiba with a frown on his face.

Obito came back into the room. "It's just Kiba!"

"Kiba? How did he know where I live?" Naruto blinked and started to walk towards the door.

"Well, he either followed your scent- he's a Inuzuka, after all- or asked Iruka." Obito theorized.

"Probably the latter." Naruto decided. "Be quiet for a bit, Obito."

"Why should I?" Obito complained. "It's not like he can see me."

Naruto ignored Obito and opened the door. "Kiba!"

"Hi, Naruto. Y-you don't actually live here, do you?" Kiba asked.

"Uh, yeah." Naruto said.

"All by yourself?" Kiba asked, his frown getting deeper. "Don't you have a foster, or anything?"

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I've lived here by myself since I was 5 years old. Before then, the ANBU took care of me."

Kiba stared at Naruto. "5? 5? And ANBU- ANBU took care of you?"

"Yeah. Why?" Naruto blinked.

"Geez. I didn't know that the treatment of orphans was so bad." Kiba muttered.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Naruto grinned. "I'm used to it! Anyhow, why're you here today? For that matter, how'd you know where I live?"

"I asked Iruka-sensei." Kiba answered. "And as for why I'm here, here!"

Kiba handed Naruto a birthday invitation.

"An invitation to a party? Cool!" Naruto grinned. "Who's coming?"

"Shikamaru, Chouji, a couple of other boys in our class, and Shino." Kiba said.

"Shino?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"He's not so bad." Kiba said. "Mom made me invite him to my house the other day."

" 'Kay." Naruto grinned again. "I'll be there."

Kiba looked at the run-down apartment again. "You don't have to bring a present if you can't afford it..."

Naruto scowled. "Don't be stupid! Of course I'm getting you a present! And one for Akamaru too."

Akamaru barked.

Kiba shrugged. "Okay, then. I'll be going now. See you tomorrow."

"See you!" grinned Naruto, closing the door.

"You're getting him a present?" Obito asked. "That'll cost you lunch and breakfast for the next couple of days."

"I'll get my monthly allowance from Sandaime-jiji on July 1st." Naruto said. "The party's not until the 7th- I have plenty of time."

"It's your choice." Obito sighed. "Just don't starve."

"Worst comes to worst, I can always beg Iruka-sensei to treat me to ramen." Naruto grinned.

"Ramen junkie." Obito muttered.

"I am not!" Naruto objected, picking up another leaf to practice wind chakra on.

"You worship ramen." Obito said. "I think that makes you a ramen junkie."

"Hmmph." Naruto said, as another few ashes joined the ever-growing pile.

* * *

**Can you review? Please?**


	6. Buying Presents: Party Problems!

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto, blah blah blah. Everyone knows that, so do I really have to write this down?**

Chapter 5: Buying Presents: Party Problems!

The Sandaime knocked on the door to Naruto's apartment, on July 1st.

He heard some sounds that indicated Naruto was getting up. Then, Naruto, who was still in his pajamas, opened the door.

"Sandaime-jiji!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hello, Naruto. Mind if I come in?" Sandaime asked.

" 'Course not!" Naruto grinned, bouncing into the apartment.

"I haven't seen you for a while, but have you been doing well?" Sandaime asked. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Not really." Naruto said. "You can sit here. Just try not to sit on the scrolls."

Sandaime noticed the title on the scrolls. "Naruto, you're practicing elemental chakra? Isn't that a little advanced?"

"It was hard at first, when I started last week, because all my leaves turned to ash." Naruto admitted. "But now- see!"

Naruto grabbed a leaf and channelled chakra into it. The leaf was halfway cut, more or less.

Sandaime looked at the leaf in slight surprise. "That's impressive, Naruto. You said you started last week?"

"Yup!" Naruto grinned.

Sandaime stared at Naruto then placed a slight smile on his face. _You would be proud if you could see Naruto today, Minato._

"Anyways, Sandaime-jiji, you're here to give me my allowance, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sandaime nodded. "Don't spend it all at once!"

"Of course not!" grinned Naruto, taking the envelope that the Sandaime offered. "I'm not 5 anymore!"

"Well, I have to say that anyways." Sandaime said. "Just in case."

Naruto grinned and glanced at the clock.

"Oh, just great!" Naruto cried. "I'm going to be late! Uh, lets go with a black cat crossed my path..."

Sandaime twitched. _I have to talk to Kakashi about passing on bad habits to Naruto. Next thing you know, Kakashi'll have Naruto reading those orange books- though I have to admit I read them too._

Naruto poked his head out from another room. "Sorry, Sandaime-jiji, I have school."

"Don't worry about it." Sandaime smiled, getting up. "I have work, too. Good-bye then, Naruto."

"See you!" Naruto continued on changing, then popped out in less than a minute.

Obito looked at Naruto. _That has got to be a new record. How in the world does Naruto manage to change so fast._

"Bye!" Naruto raced past the Sandaime, who hadn't even left the apartment complex.

Sandaime looked at Naruto's back and smiled. _Youngsters have so much energy. I have to admit I was shocked when I saw Naruto's clothes for the first time a few months ago. I could've been looking at a young Minato._

_I just hope no one's guessed the truth..._

* * *

At the Academy, Shikamaru sneezed.

Chouji looked at his friend in slight worry. "Do you have a cold?"

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked out of the Academy at the end of class.

Obito looked at Naruto. Although he didn't say anything, he knew Naruto was unhappy whenever he saw everyone with their parents- when he didn't have any. It didn't make anything better when over half of those parents were glaring at Naruto and muttering 'demon' and such under their breath.

Of course, there were also those shinobi parents who were looking at Naruto because of his _other _secret- the fact that Naruto's the Yondaime's son.

Most of the shinobi who were close to the Yondaime, and could actually see Naruto, not the Kyuubi, already knew that Naruto was the Yondaime's son.

But, there was always those few shinobi who didn't know Naruto was the Yondaime's son, and took the Kyuubi child looking like him as an insult to one of the greatest shinobi of all time.

After Naruto changed clothes, and you noticed Naruto's face more, there were several incidents of shinobi attacking Naruto in anger. Which is why as soon as Naruto left the Academy, he promptly put on his brown-haired, non-whiskered Henge form on.

"You shouldn't have to do this!" Obito complained. "Those villagers should try to be in your situation, for once. Then, maybe they'll stop being so horrible to you."

"There's nothing I can do." Naruto answered. "Not yet, at least."

Obito sighed. "So, where're we going?"

"We're going to buy Kiba's present, of course!" Naruto grinned.

"So, what're you going to get?" Obito asked, curious despite of himself.

"I'll get a bone and ball for Akamaru." Naruto decided. "And I'll get some sort of scroll or book for Kiba."

"Well, it might help him with his training." Obito admitted.

"Uh, I think the pet shop was around here..." Naruto muttered. Then his eyes lit up. "Oh, here it is!"

"Feathers and Fur Pet Shop? What about Scales?" Obito asked.

"Feathers and Fur sounds stupid enough." Naruto said. "Adding Scales would just make it sound stupider, dattebayo."

"This is coming from the dead last?" Obito teased.

Naruto grinned. "I could be average if I wanted to."

Obito scoffed. "You could be above average if you wanted to. Anyhow, let's go buy Kiba's gift."

Naruto nodded and opened the door to the shop.

"Welcome!" cried the storekeeper cheerfully. "What can I get for you today?"

"Hypocrite." scoffed Obito. "If you weren't wearing a Henge, he would throw you out without a moment's notice."

Naruto seemed to ignore Obito, but the expression on Naruto's face showed that he agreed with Obito.

"Erm, I'm looking for some toys for a dog..." Naruto said.

"Toys, huh?" the storekeeper smiled. "We have a wide selection of those. They're in the back."

Naruto smiled politely and made his way to the back.

There were a number of different toys, but Naruto decided on a rubber bone and a simple blue ball.

"Well, as long as Kiba's other gift doesn't cost too much, you _probably_won't starve." Obito decided.

"Of course." Naruto grinned. "I've been keeping my own finances for ages! I know _exactly _how much I can spend without starving at the end of the month."

"Yeah, yeah." Obito rolled his eyes. "Where to next?"

"The other day, I asked the librarian for a good book shop." Naruto said, bringing out a piece of paper. "She drew a map for me."

"Oh, I remember that." Obito nodded. "So, what sort of book are you going to get?"

"I'll figure that out once I get there." Naruto said.

Obito sweat-dropped. "You might want to think this through a bit more..."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Naruto grinned.

"One." Obito said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm counting how many times you use your _'_don't worry about me' grin." Obito answered.

"That's weird... I've grinned lots today, you know." Naruto said.

"Yes, but that's the first time you've used the 'don't worry about me' grin!" Obito objected.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turned away from Obito.

"Hey!" Obito complained.

* * *

Naruto opened the door to the book shop, causing the bell to tinkle slightly.

"Hello. Welcome to Fujiwara's Book and Scroll Store!" An elderly man smiled at Naruto.

"Another hypocrite." Obito said.

"What sort of books or scrolls are you looking for today?" The elderly man, presumably Fujiwara, asked.

"I'm looking for a birthday gift for my friend." Naruto answered.

"A birthday gift, huh?" Fujiwara nodded. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"I considered chakra control scrolls, or something like that." Naruto replied.

Fujiwara blinked. "Is your friend in the Academy?"

"Yeah. I am too." Naruto nodded.

"Well, we have a number of Academy scrolls, but those probably would be boring." Fujiwara said. "I would suggest a good novel."

"Uh, Kiba doesn't read much. I'm only getting him a scroll because it might help with his train-" Naruto objected.

"Nonsense! Then we'll have to make him like reading!" Fujiwara cried.

Naruto and Obito sweat-dropped.

"He said 'we'. Looks like you're included in this." Obito noted.

Naruto sighed.

"For example, this book here is very good for starting readers. Oh! And this book was writen by Jiraiya of the Sanin himself!" Fujiwara forced Naruto to come with him to look at various books.

"I'm sorry, but I really just came to get a scroll. Can I look at the scrolls, please?" Naruto mustered up all the politeness in himself.

Fujiwara sighed. "I suppose the customer's happiness is first. The scrolls that you probably want are on shelves 4 to 9."

"Thanks!" grinned Naruto, bouncing over to those scrolls.

"Hey! Naruto!" Obito grinned. "There's a scroll about wind techniques here!"

"That won't be a good present." Naruto commented quietly.

"No, it's for you! The librarians require an ID to take out any scrolls like this from the library, but not if you just buy it here." Obito explained. "Why don't you buy it along with Kiba's gift?"

Naruto opened his frog-shaped wallet and counted his money. He snapped his wallet shut.

"I probably have enough." Naruto decided. "Obito, help me look for a good scroll now."

"Got it!" Obito smiled and started scanning the shelves.

After a while of fruitless searching, Naruto found a scroll that he decided would be useful for Kiba. The title declared 'Simple Ninjustu For Academy Students!'

Naruto opened his wallet again to check if he had enough for the two scrolls. Luckily, he did. Naruto headed towards the cashier, and handed Fujiwara the correct amount of money.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to get a novel instead?" Fujiwara asked.

"Definitely." Naruto answered.

Fujiwara sighed, but handed Naruto the scrolls in a bag. "Come by again, er-"

Naruto grinned. "Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Fujiwara's eyes widened as he watched Naruto's retreating back. _He has the same name as the main character in that book... and it's not exactly a common name. Fishcake? That's almost as bad as calling a boy Strawberry._

_I wonder if his parents were fans of the book. And I've heard the name Uzumaki Naruto somewhere._

* * *

July 7th. Saturday. 3:00 p.m.

Naruto followed the directions to Kiba's house on the invitation card he got from Kiba.

"Do you think you should go in your Henge form?" Obito asked.

"What's the point of going in my Henge form?" Naruto retorted. "Then no one will know who I am. I'm hoping Kiba's parents are one of the nice ones, like Iruka-sensei."

"It'll be good if they were..." Obito sighed.

"Plus, I'm supposed to not know how to do a good Henge, 'member?" Naruto reminded Obito.

"Your mask is annoying." Obito stated.

Naruto blinked. "Mask? What mask?"

"I'm not going to bother to explain." Obito sighed. "Anyhow, you should stop 'talking to yourself'."

Naruto noticed a number of people were staring at him.

"Your fault." Naurto muttered quietly.

Obito just grinned. "We're here. At least according to the invitation!"

Naruto walked up to the door and placed his hand over the doorbell and hesitated.

"What's the matter?" Obito asked. "Having second thoughts?"

" 'Course not!" Naruto scowled, for once, and pressed the doorbell.

There was a sound of footsteps, then Kiba's mother, Tsume, opened the door.

The expression on Tsume's face was slightly scary.

Obito looked at Tsume. "You better not chase Naruto away! Or I'll haunt you!"

Naruto grinned at that.

Tsume, in the meanwhile, looked at Naruto in what could be called shock. She was perfectly aware who the Kyuubi's jinchuruki was, and wasn't stupid enough to make the mistake in thinking that the jailor was the same as the prisoner. But what had her in slight shock was Naruto's resemblance to the Yondaime. She wasn't aware of Naruto's parentage,so it was perfectly plausible for her to be slightly surprised at the similarity now that Naruto was right in front of her.

Kiba came up from behind his mother. "Hi, Naruto! Come in! Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino are already here!"

Tsume stepped aside and smiled at Naruto. "Thanks for coming."

Obito blinked. "I was _sure_ that she was going to chase you away... Ch! I had a bunch of good haunting ideas!"

Naruto grinned and followed Kiba into the backyard. "Where should I put your present?"

"Oh, put it on that table there." Kiba pointed to a picnic table.

"Hello, Naruto. I thought you might come today, for-" Shino started.

"Hi, Naruto!" Chouji waved, with one hand in a bag of chips. "Do you know Ichiraku's got a new ramen now?"

"A new ramen?" Naruto exclaimed. "Really? What kind?"

"For-" Shino tried to finish his sentence.

Shikamaru yawned. "Don't bother. Those two can talk for hours about food. Well, Naruto can talk for hours about ramen. Troublesome."

"That is true." Shino nodded.

Kiba went back into the house as two other kids came in.

"Everyone's here, so let's get started..." Kiba started.

"Wait a second." one of the kids, Daichi, cut him off. "Is the demon going to be joining too?"

"Demon?" Kiba looked at Daichi in confusion.

Naruto looked to the ground. "I'm not a demon."

"Yes you are." Daichi said. "My mom said that you're a horrible little demon and the Yondaime should've killed you when he had the chance."

Obito bristled.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. _Kill his own son? Is Naruto not legitimate, or something?_

Naruto looked to the ground unhappily.

Shino looked at Daichi. "Naruto is not a demon. For, if he were a demon, he would not be human. And Naruto is human."

The other kid, a shy one called Ameha, piped up. "My mom said that Naruto's a hero and anyone who says otherwise is a demon."

_And now he's called a hero..._Shikamaru frowned. _Naruto's troublesome as usual._

Kiba glared at Daichi. "Whatever! The point is, Naruto's not a demon or whatever! He's my friend! And I won't just stand by and watch you insult him!"

Akamaru barked.

"Akamaru says that Naruto smells human." Kiba translated. "That means Naruto can't be a demon."

Daichi glared at Naruto. "You could be just hiding in a poor kid's body-"

Tsume picked up Daichi by the coller. "I don't appreciate you insulting Kiba's other friends. Please apologize."

"No." Daichi retorted. "My mom says that I shouldn't talk or-"

Naruto just kept on shrinking as Daichi continued to talk.

Tsume's eyes flashed. "All Naruto is a poor orphan who was unlucky enough to be born on the day Kyuubi attacked. If you refuse to apologize, you're causing trouble for Kiba and everyone else. Please go back to your house."

Naruto looked up. "No, it's okay. I'll go back-"

"No way!" Kiba cried. "He's the one who insulted you!"

Obito looked at Naruto._"_Someone's actually supporting you for once- just accept it."

Daichi glared at Naruto. "Fine! I wouldn't want to play games with a _demon_, anyways."

Akamaru barked.

"Yeah, good one, Akamaru." Kiba nodded, glaring at Daichi.

Daichi promptly left the house.

"I'm sorry." Naruto looked down at the ground. "This is my fault-"

"No it isn't!" Kiba retorted. "Right, everyone?"

"Daichi was troublesome." Shikamaru nodded.

"Definitely not!" Chouji said, munching on a chip. "Want a chip, Naruto?"

"The way Daichi acted was quite mean towards you, for-" Shino started.

"See!" Kiba grinned. "You're outvoted!"

Naruto gave a hesitant grin. "Fine."

"Now let's get the party going!" Kiba grinned. "Let's start with the presents, 'cause I want to know what I got!"

Naruto grinned- a real grin- and followed Kiba to the present table.

* * *

Naruto walked back to his apartment along with Obito after the party.

"That was fun!" Obito grinned. "Even though I couldn't play in any of the games."

After opening the presents, which consisted of mostly ninja stuff and dog toys, they had gone on to play hide-and-seek and tag. Both hide-and-seek and tag are useful for ninja training, for they help increase stealth and speed. It also was fun playing with friends.

"No one could catch me or find me!" Naruto bragged with a grin.

"You're just naturally fast." Obito groaned. _Did using Hiranshin so much influence Minato-sensei's genetics so it was passed on to his son?_

Naruto grinned and started humming happily, absent-mindedly trying to cut a leaf. Naruto blinked.

"I did it!" Naruto cried.

"You're kidding." Obito stared at Naruto's cut leaf. "Do that again!"

Naruto promptly grabbed another leaf and cut it, relatively easily. "See?"

"You're unreal. Seriously." Obito shook his head.

Naruto continued on humming, grabbing another leaf and cutting it.

Obito just sighed.

* * *

**I'm going to get into the Naruto timeline from the next chapter.**


	7. Genin Exams: Secrets Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Okay, so it appears I don't need to write the disclaimer every chapter, but it adds a whole _5_ words to the word count, so I'm going to keep on writing it.**

Chapter 6: Genin Exams: Secrets Revealed!

Naruto grinned as he ran over the rooftops, chased by a number of ANBU, chuunin, and jonin.

Obito sighed. "You know, Naruto, won't people wonder if a so-called dead last manages to stay ahead of ANBU?"

"They'll just think I'm just really fast!" Naruto grinned.

"Still, don't you think you overdid it a little!" Obito pointed towards the Hokage Monument. "Painting the Monument? Seriously?"

"It's fun! Don't tell me you never played a prank before." Naruto retorted.

Obito twitched. "Okay, maybe, but never something as high scale as this!"

"Then you can't really argue, dattebayo." Naruto reasoned.

Obito shook his head. "The genin exams are tomorrow. You want to pass this time, right? Shouldn't you be practicing your horrible Bunshin?"

"This is training too." Naruto retorted.

"Are you using wind chakra to power your legs or something?" Obito asked.

"How would that work?" Naruto frowned. "I'd just cut my legs off or something."

Obito sighed and looked at the Hokage Monument again. The Shodaime had pretty pink flowers painted on various parts of his face, the Nidaime had green hair, the Sandaime had whiskers, and the Yondaime had a nosebleed.

"You know, the Yondaime was my teacher." Obito said.

"I know! And he's my idol, too! That's why he just has a nosebleed!" Naruto grinned.

"Why did you paint a nosebleed?" Obito asked.

"Well, most strong ninja are perverts, right?" Naruto asked. "I mean, Sandaime-jiji is a pervert and he's supposed to be the strongest ninja in the village."

"You shouldn't use Sandaime-sama as an example." Obito advised. Then he paused, thinking of many perverted strong ninja. "Even if it's true."

Naruto grinned. "Then it's true?"

"But Minato-sensei wasn't perverted." Obito said. "At least, not when I died."

"But the Yondaime died three years after you, right? Couldn't he have turned into a pervert after?" Naruto asked.

"Unlikely. He didn't have that sort of personality." Obito replied.

"Aww." Naruto complained.

Obito looked behind them. "Let's see... 12 ANBU, 18 chuunin or jonin, and they all seem annoyed."

"Well, they've been following me for an hour now. I'm going to lose them." Naruto decided. He jumped into an alley, quickly Henge'd into an unsuspicious-looking brown-haired boy, and joined the crowd.

Naruto smirked as he saw the ninja look around for him.

"I wonder why they can't sense your chakra." Obito wondered.

"Maybe it's blocked by all these people." Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, probably- Naruto, behind you!" Obito warned.

Naruto flipped around, just to see an Iruka-sensei with a smirk on his face.

"Oh... great." muttered Naruto.

"Iruka always manages to find you somehow." Obito groaned.

"Naruto, you're coming with me right now." Iruka retorted.

"Best not to argue." Obito advised.

"Fine." muttered Naruto, and he let himself get dragged back to the Academy.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted in with a big head. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! THE GENIN EXAMS ARE TOMORROW! YOU SHOULD BE PRACTICING FOR THEM, NOT PLAYING PRANKS!"

Obito smirked. "He says the same things that I do."

"I was training." Naruto said, tied up in a chair.

"HOW WAS THAT TRAINING?" Iruka cried.

"Hey, everyone!" Naruto looked at the class. "How many of you could avoid 12 ANBU and 18 chuunin or jonin for over an hour?"

Iruka paused. Now that Naruto put it like that, it was true. How in the world did Naruto, the dead-last, manage to do that? Even if he was naturally fast. Not to mention the fact that he wasn't caught until he was painting on the Yondaime's nosebleed- you would think someone would notice.

Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Well?"

"If the _dead last _could do it, I could." Sasuke stated.

"Uh oh." Obito muttered.

Naruto glared at Sasuke so hard you could see sparks. Needless to say, Sasuke glared back.

"Oh, yes, I forgot." Naruto said. "You're the Great _Uchiha _Sasuke. The last of a clan of thieves."

Sasuke's knuckles turned white. "They weren't thieves."

"Then what is the Sharingan? No more than a doujutsu that steals jutsu that _other_people worked hard to make and perfect." Naruto retorted.

Obito got ready for a whole lot more of insults.

Iruka blinked. _Naruto knows about the Sharingan? We didn't cover that._

"Take that back." The sparks grew bigger.

"No. It's true." Naruto retorted.

"My family was a noble clan!" Sasuke snapped.

"Uchiha Madara." Naruto stated.

Sasuke increased his glare power.

"Naruto, apologize now!" Iruka said. "The Uchiha Clan was loyal to Konoha and deserving of their position."

Naruto looked to the ground and muttered something unaudible.

"Come on, Naruto, apologize." Obito said. "They weren't all bad! Hint, hint."

Naruto sighed. _I guess Obito's all right._

"Sorry." muttered Naruto.

The rest of the class was more interested in the fact that Sasuke spoke- a lot.

"After class, you're going to be cleaning up the Hokage Monument." Iruka ordered sternly.

"Fine." Naruto sighed.

Iruka blinked. "You can go back to your seat now."

Naruto cut the ropes using wind chakra, then walked back to his seat.

Iruka stared at the ropes. _It's normal for an academy student to be able to escape from ropes, but it looks like Naruto cut them! How did he do that?_

* * *

Naruto scrubbed off another flower from the Shodaime.

"Hey, this is going pretty quickly." Obito commented. "This isn't normal paint, is it?"

"The paint's normal." Naruto said. "I'm just scraping off the rock that has the paint on it."

"What!" Obito cried. "That'll deface the Monument!"

"One or two times no one'll notice." Naruto dismissed Obito's worries. "Plus, who would think a genin knows wind chakra?"

"You're not a genin yet." Obito retorted. "You failed the last two times because of the Bunshin. What makes you think you'll pass this time?"

"I just will." Naruto nodded. "Come on! Have more confidence in me!"

Obito sighed and looked at Iruka, who was watching Naruto scrape off the paint.

Iruka, on the other hand, was looking at Naruto. _He doesn't have any parents like me. Maybe- no, he did- do this just for the attention. _

Iruka put a smile on his face. "Hey, Naruto! After this I'll take you to Ichiraku's!"

Naruto looked up at Iruka, a bright smile on his face. "I'll finish this up in less than 5 minutes!"

Naruto doubled his vigourous scraping.

Obito snickered. "You should have a sign- Will do anything for ramen."

"Yup!" Naruto grinned, happy at the prospect of ramen.

Obito shook his head. "My teacher liked ramen too- whenever we finished up a particularly difficult mission, he took us out for ramen."

Naruto's grin got bigger, if that was possible. "The Yondaime liked ramen?"

_I forgot that he knew my teacher was the Yondaime... _Obito thought.

Meanwhile, Iruka frowned at Naruto. _Who's Naruto talking to?_

* * *

"I'll so pass that test tomorrow!" Naruto munched on his ramen.

"Well, good luck." Ichiraku said.

"I'm sure you'll pass this time!" Ayame smiled.

"Not if you don't improve your Bunshin!" Iruka grinned at Naruto.

"But I can do Henge and Kawarimi perfectly!" Naruto complained. "And wind chakra."

"Wind chakra?" Iruka blinked. _Those ropes... _"You can use wind chakra?"

"Yup!" Naruto grinned.

"Way to go, you let the cat out of the bag." Obito groaned.

"Show me, er, do you mind if I use this chopsticks?" Iruka asked Ichiraku.

"They're cheap little things, feel free." Ichiraku answered.

"Cut these chopsticks." Iruka said. _If Naruto can cut ropes, chopsticks shouldn't be too difficult._

Naruto took the chopsticks in his hand and concentrated. The chopsticks broke into two.

Iruka blinked. "How long have you known how to do this?"

"I started around July of last year. It took me a couple months to get to this level." Naruto answered.

"A couple months? Naruto, it usually takes 6 months to complete the first step!" Iruka said in shock.

Naruto laughed.

"Maybe Iruka'll pass you even though you can't do the Bunshin well..." Obito said.

Iruka blinked again and looked at his watch. "Well, it's getting late. Naruto, you better get back to your apartment. The graduation exams are tomorrow, after all."

"Before then... Iruka-sensei, can I wear your headband?" Naruto begged. "Just for a second?"

"Uh uh. This is proof you're a ninja of Konohagakure." Iruka grinned. "Pass the graduation exams tomorrow."

"Aww." Naruto complained. "Well, I'll be going now, Ichiraku-ojisan, Ayame-neesan, Iruka-sensei."

Naruto ran off to his apartment.

"So that's why you took my googles off!" Obito grinned. "You wanted to wear Iruka's headband!"

"Yeah." Naruto admitted.

"It's probably best for you to get some sleep." Obito advised.

Naruto nodded.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Naruto. You fail." Iruka sighed.

Naruto looked up at Iruka unhappily. He had done really well on the taijustu test and the knowledge test, he knew. The genjutsu test- well, better not to ask. And for the ninjutsu test, he had performed a perfect Henge and Kawarimi. It was just the stupid Bunshin!

"Naruto did well on all other subjects except for genjutsu. And his Henge and Kawarimi was perfect." Mizuki commented. "Why don't we let him pass?"

Obito stared at Mizuki with a frown. "What are you planning? You absolutely hate Naruto!"

"All the other students can make two working Bunshin. Naruto can only make one working Bunshin and one white one that looks like it's dead." Iruka said. "Naruto, I'm sorry but you fail."

"Okay." Naruto sighed. He walked out the door.

Kiba bounced up to Naruto. "Oh. You failed."

"Yeah." Naruto looked down.

"Well, don't worry about it!" Kiba patted Naruto's back. "There's always next year."

"Yeah." Naruto said glumly.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be unhappy!" Kiba said urgently. "Naruto being unhappy is like Sasuke being happy!"

Naruto smiled a little at that.

Akamaru barked.

"And Iruka likes you a lot- maybe he'll give you a make-up test or something!" Kiba translated.

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe."

"Kiba!" Kiba's mother, Tsume, called. "Did you pass?"

"Yup!" Kiba grinned. "Well, see you, Naruto!"

Naruto sat down on a swing.

"Is it a good idea to stay here?" Obito asked. "I think you'll just be more unhappy if you watch everyone with their parents."

Naruto nodded and left the Academy grounds.

"Cheer up!" Obito tried desperately to cheer Naruto up. The last two times, no one had passed so it wasn't that bad, but this time he was the only who didn't pass. "Out of the people who passed, only around 9 will become actual genin!"

"Really?" Naruto blinked.

"Yup!" Obito grinned. "So even if you passed, there was a 66% chance you fail on the second test!"

"That just makes me feel more gloomy." Naruto said gloomily.

Obito sighed.

* * *

Naruto was walking on a street close to the Academy when Mizuki came up to Naruto.

"Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You see, Naruto, there's actually a make-up test." Mizuki said.

"Don't trust him." Obito advised. "He's planning something."

"A make-up test?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. You see, you have to steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage Tower, then learn one jutsu from that." Mizuki explained.

"Naruto, you musn't trust him!" Obito said urgently. "There's no way there's a test like that!"

"Okay. Is there a time limit?" Naruto asked.

"By dawn tomorrow." Mizuki answered.

"Got it, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned. "I'll get it!"

"Naruto, are you listening?" Obito grew more frantic. "It's a trap! A trick!"

As soon as the two of them got out of hearing distance of Mizuki, Naruto turned to Obito. "I know, but if there's the slightest chance I can pass, I want to take it. Sakura-chan's becoming a genin, Sasuke's becoming a genin- I want to too."

Obito paused. He knew the feeling of having a rival that ignored you, and a crush that liked that rival. He sighed. "Fine. But do it at night!"

"I'm not stupid!" Naruto retorted.

* * *

Naruto opened up the scroll. "Uh, Kage Bunshin. Bunshin! My worst technique from the start."

Obito looked around nervously. "Are you sure no one knows about this spot in the forest?"

"Of course! Uh, it says here to put your hands in a cross position." Naruto read. "Strange handseal."

"Kage Bunshin actually might be easier for you." Obito said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Just try it." Obito advised.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto cried, following the instructions on the scroll. A kage bunshin promptly appeared.

Naruto blinked. "It worked..."

"Kage Bunshin requires more chakra." Obito explained. "I knew how to do it, but never used it because I didn't have ridiculous reserves of chakra. This is perfect for you."

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto cried again, this time trying to make more. Around 30 Kage Bunshin appeared.

"It says that the Kage Bunshin is solid!" Naruto exclaimed, dispersing most of his Kage Bunshins. He poked one close to him. "They are!"

"Yup!" Obito grinned. "That's why the Kage Bunshin needs more chakra."

"It also says I'll get the memories of the Kage Bunshin when it gets destroyed." Naruto blinked. "Does that mean that if I used my Kage Bunshin to train, I'll retain the memories of the training, making it easier to train?"

Obito blinked. "That's smart... I would've never thought of that."

Naruto laughed happily and dispersed the last few Kage Bunshin just before Iruka jumped into the clearing.

"Naruto!" Iruka cried. "What in the world are you doing?"

"You found me already?" Naruto complained. "Mizuki-sensei's make-up test, of course!"

"Make-up test? What are you talking about?" Iruka blinked.

"Duck!" Obito cried.

"Duck!" Naruto cried a split second later. A large shuriken came out of the forest and would've stabbed Iruka if he hadn't ducked.

The shuriken came up to Naruto and he dodged it.

Mizuki came out of the shadows of the forest. "Hello, Naruto. Give me the Forbidden Scroll."

"Don't trust him, Naruto!" Iruka cried, running up to Naruto. "He's just using you. There's no such make-up test- at least not one like this."

"Did I mention Iruka says a lot of things that I do?" Obito asked.

"Give the scroll to me." Mizuki said.

"Naruto, run! Give the scroll to me!" Iruka asked.

Naruto hesitated and started to hand Iruka the scroll.

"Naruto. Do you know why the whole village hates you?" Mizuki asked.

Naruto paused and stared at Mizuki.

"It's because of a law the Sandaime set. A truth that everyone knows- except you." Mizuki said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked desperately.

_Naruto doesn't know about the Kyuubi? _Obito thought.

"Do you really want to know?" Mizuki teased.

"NO! Don't tell him, Mizuki!" Iruka snapped.

"IT'S THE FACT THAT YOU'RE ACTUALLY THE KYUUBI!" Mizuki shouted. "THE FACT THAT YOU NEARLY DESTROYED THE VILLAGE 12 YEARS AGO! THE FACT THAT YOU KILLED IRUKA'S PARENTS!"

Naruto stepped back in shock. "No. No!"

"Don't believe him, Naruto!" Obito cried. "You're not the Kyuubi!"

"Your precious Iruka-sensei hates you too, inside." Mizuki continued on ranting.

Naruto ran away.

"Naruto!" Iruka cried.

"Hmmph." Mizuki scoffed. "The demon ran away, huh? Iruka, do you really think he won't use the scoll?"

In truth, Obito had managed to convince Naruto to stay, hidden behind a tree.

"Yeah, he'll probably use the scroll." Iruka said.

Naruto looked down at the ground. _So, Iruka-sensei really thinks I'm a demon too._

"If he was a demon!" Iruka cried. "But he isn't! He's Uzumaki Naruto! My student!"

Mizuki glared at Iruka and swiftly threw kunai at Iruka, hanging him up a tree. "Your skills have deteriorated, Iruka. Now die!"

"NO!" Naruto ran up in front of Iruka and used his wind chakra to cut the shuriken in two.

"Naruto!" Iruka cired in shock ."Why are you here?"

"As if I could leave Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried. "I'm not the Kyuubi!"

"You coming back doesn't change anything." Mizuki scoffed. "I'll just kill the two of you right here!"

"Yeah, right!" Naruto snapped. "I'll make you pay for this a thousand times over. Tajuu Kage Bunshin!"

Thousands of Narutos appeared.

"Naruto... You managed to learn Kage Bunshin in just an hour?" Iruka said in amazement.

Naruto got Iruka down from the tree. "It was easy!"

* * *

Mizuki obviously got beaten up.

Naruto grinned. "Victory for Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Naruto. About what Mizuki said..." Iruka hesitated. "You're not the Kyuubi. But, it's sealed into you. The Yondaime did that."

Naruto looked up at Iruka in shock. "The Yondaime?"

"Yes, I know it must be a shock, hearing that your idol was the one who condemned you." Iruka sighed.

"I don't care." Naruto said stubbornly. "The Yondaime's still a hero to me, and my idol."

Iruka shook his head. "Naruto, close your eyes for a second."

Naruto blinked but promptly closed his eyes. He felt Iruka tying something around his forehead.

"Congratulations. Naruto!" Iruka smiled. "You pass!"

Naruto stared at Iruka and a smile came onto his face. "Yeah!"

* * *

The Sandaime looked at Naruto and Iruka with a smile. His crystal ball was really useful.

_Still, at first glance you would assume Naruto recieved Kushina's personality and Minato's looks. But it's deeper than that. _Sandaime shook his head in amazement. _Kage Bunshin in a hour. Mastering Wind Chakra in two months. Improving the Henge, even if it's a little- unorthodox, it's true that Naruto's Henge allows the user to Henge into something completely different than himself. _

_It appears that Naruto has inherited Minato's looks, Kushina's personaliy, and Minato's genius._

The Sandaime smiled. _I have no idea how that worked, though._

_Minato, you would be proud of your son._

* * *

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! Anyhow, the annoyance that is school starts tomorrow, so don't expect an update until Saturday.**


	8. Team Assignments: Naruto's Annoyance!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 7: Teams Assigned: Naruto's Annoyance!

Naruto got up as his alarm clock rang with a buzz. He yawned and streched.

"The teams are assigned today, Naruto." Obito reminded. "You better get ready quickly."

Naruto nodded and walked over to the mirror and grabbed his goggles. He started to put it on his forehead, then hesitated.

"Aren't you going to wear your headband?" Obito asked.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto put his googles over his eyes and his headband on his forehead. He blinked. "This is cool- everything looks orange."

"Right? Right?" Obito grinned. "Plus, those googles should block dust and other things... of course, then you don't have an excuse if you cry... but still..."

"Cry?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Obito said.

"But I'm curious about it..." Naruto complained.

"You should get ready." Obito insisted again. "You need to have your breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto grabbed a ramencup and milk bottle from the refrigerator.

Naruto yawned again and looked at Obito. "Why can't they make ramen that's ready in less than 3 minutes?"

"Because it's needed for the ramen to absorb the water." Obito said.

"Whatever." Naruto picked up the milk.

"You shouldn't drink that." Obito retorted. "It's way past the expiration date."

"Oh. Really?" Naruto sighed. "I forgot to go shopping..."

Obito glanced at the clock. "Hurry up!"

* * *

Naruto was making his way to the Academy when he spotted a very strange piece of wall.

"Konohamaru." Naruto twitched. "I know you're there."

"As expected of Boss!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Uh... even a civilian could notice you." Naruto said.

"Well, anyways-" Konohamaru started.

"I'm a genin from today- I need to get to the Academy." Naruto explained. "I can't play with you today."

"What? Already?" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"And I have to go!" Naruto cried. "I'm late already!"

"See you then, boss." Konohamaru nodded.

Naruto raced past Konohamaru to the Academy.

* * *

"Naruto! You're late!" Iruka cried. "What's your excuse this time?"

"There was a black cat, and I had to take the long way around." Naruto said quickly.

"As if I'd believe that!" Iruka cried. "I would say detention, but since you're assigned to your genin team today, I can't. So just sit down."

Naruto nodded and made his way up and sat beside Sasuke in annoyance.

Kiba, who was sitting above Naruto leaned down. "So Iruka gave you a make-up test after all? Must be nice to be liked by the teacher."

"Yeah." Naruto grinned.

"Who do you think you'll be with?" Kiba asked. "I hope I'm not with one of the Sasuke fangirls."

"I hope I'm with Sakura-chan." Naruto answered.

"Kiba! Naruto!" Iruka cried. "I'm going to announce the teams now!"

Kiba and Naruto quieted down.

"Team 1: Kazuma Takashi, Nakamura Kai, Suwabara Fuyuko. You will be taught by-" Iruka started to speak.

Naruto yawned, waiting to hear his name.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto-" Iruka stated.

Naruto looked up, fully alert.

"Haruno Sakura,-" Iruka continued.

Naruto grinned. "Yes!"

"Come on." Sakura complained.

"and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka finished. "You will be taught by Kakashi."

"What?" Naruto cried. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Iruka stated.

"Why do I have to be with Sasuke?" Naruto complained.

"Yeah, why?" Obito asked.

"Because you're the dead-last and Sasuke is the Rookie of the Year." Iruka said. "That's how the teams work- they need to be balanced."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that rule." Obito recalled.

Naruto glared at Obito.

"Still, Kakashi's your teacher, huh?" Obito grinned. "That's cool."

"Is there anyway the teams could be changed?" Naruto asked.

"No." Iruka stated.

Naruto sighed but didn't argue. It was probably useless to argue.

"Your teacher's my teammate!" grinned Obito.

"Really?" Naruto blinked.

"Now, Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino. You will be taught by Kurenai." Iruka said.

Hinata looked at Naruto. _I'm not with Naruto-kun..._

"Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji. You will be taught by Azuma." Iruka finished. "That's all the teams."

Naruto sighed.

"Tough luck." Kiba sympathized. "You're with that Sasuke."

"Yeah." Naruto sighed.

"On the bright side, you're with Sakura." Kiba nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto sighed.

"And, you're really a genin!" grined Kiba.

"Yup, I guess." Naruto nodded.

A red-eyed jonin came into the room. "I'm Kurenai. Is Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino here?"

The three of them went down to Kurenai.

"See you, Naruto!" Kiba grinned, then left through the door.

"That's strange- Kakashi was always right on time." Obito commented.

* * *

3 hours later:

"Come on!" Naruto complained. "It's been 3 hours already."

"This is crazy." Obito shook his head. "Don't tell me he took my death that hard!"

"Hn." Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked and looked around vigourously.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Sakura sighed.

"I have a feeling someone's watching us." Naruto answered.

"Don't be stupid." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Naruto looked at Obito.

"I got it , I got it..." Obito sighed. "You want me to look around, right?"

Obito floated around. Then he blinked as he saw Kakashi hiding in the ceiling.

"Oi, Naruto!" Obito grinned. "Your sensei is hiding in the ceiling right here."

Naruto looked up and got out his kunai.

"What are you doing?" asked Sakura.

Naruto took careful aim.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and raised an eyebrow. _No way..._

The kunai made it's way into the ceiling.

Kakashi sighed. _It didn't hit me, obviously, but he didn't really notice me did he?_

"Baka Naruto!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because there's someone in the ceiling!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn." Sasuke retorted. "I don't feel anything!"

"Just because the _Great Uchiha Sasuke _can't feel anything doesn't mean no one's there." Naruto retorted.

Kakashi stared at Naruto. _He seriously noticed me- amazing. _

Kakashi jumped down. "That's true."

"Yak!" Sakura cried. "Who are you?"

"Your sensei. Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi answered.

"What! YOU WERE IN THE CEILING THE WHOLE TIME?" Sakura cried.

"I was observing you." Kakashi answered.

Naruto frowned. "Have I seen you before?"

"No." Kakashi answered. "Now, make your way to the rooftop- I'll meet you there."

Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. _How did the dead last notice him when even I didn't?_

* * *

Kakashi looked at his three new students. _There's an Uchiha... and Minato-sensei's son. Maybe I'll be able to pass a team this time... though they don't seem to get along that well._

"Okay. Let's introuduce each other- your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, etc." Kakashi said. "First, Naruto."

"Are you sure you don't know me? Because you know my name." Naruto retorted.

"Erm..." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Just introduce yourself."

"Can you give us an example, first?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. My likes are dislikes are- well, I have a lot of hobbies. My dreams are none of your business."

Naruto sweat-dropped. "All we learned was his name."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes are being on time and being annoying. My dislikes are people who aren't on time. My hobbies are brooding about dead people. My dream is to actually not brood about something." Obito said.

Naruto snickered. Kakashi looked at Naruto strangely.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned. "I like ramen and Sakura-chan. My dislikes are the 3 minutes that it takes for cup ramen to get ready and Sasuke. Also, people who see only the prisoner and not the prison."

Kakashi noticed the reference to the Kyuubi.

Sakura and Sasuke frowned slightly in confusion.

"My hobbies are practicing ninjutsu and eating ramen. My dream is to become a Hokage that surpasses even the Yondaime, my idol!" Naruto finished.

Kakashi nodded. "Next, you, pinkie."

"My likes are- Kyaa! My hobbies are- KYA. My drea- kya!" Sakura grinned.

"And your dislikes?" Kakashi asked. _Typical fangirl._

"NARUTO!" Sakura cried.

Naruto groaned.

"Okay, now you." Kakashi pointed to Sasuke.

"My likes and dislikes are none of your business. I do not have any hobbies. My dream- no, my ambition- is to kill a certain man." Sasuke said.

"I sure hope that's not me..." Naruto muttered.

"His parents would be proud." Obito rolled his eyes. "He's the perfect embodiment of an Uchiha."

"Now that's all done with, let's go on." Kakashi eye-smiled. "We're going to have a survival exercise tomorrow."

"Survival exercise? Why?" Naruto asked.

"You see, actually, out of the people who became 'genin', only 33% will actually become genin." Kakashi said.

"WHAT!" Sakura cried.

"The remaining 66% will go back to the Academy." Kakashi eye-smiled. "That's what the survival exercise is for."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Kakashi in slight shock. Naruto yawned.

Kakashi blinked. _Naruto doesn't seem too surprised._

"See. I told you that there would be another test." Obito said.

Naruto nodded.

"Then what was the genin exams for?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, those?" Kakashi looked up at the ceiling. "Those were just to select people who could become genin."

"What!" Sakura cried.

"Anyhow, we'll meet at a training ground tomorrow at 6:00." Kakashi said. "Don't be late- and don't eat breakfast."

"Why?" Naruto blinked.

"Because you'll throw up if you do." Kakashi eye-smiled, then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto sighed and got up.

"Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"How did you notice a jonin sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"As if I'd tell you." Naruto retorted. "I'm going."

Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun... since we're teammates, let's-" Sakura started.

Sasuke ignored Sakura and walked down from the rooftop.

Sakura sighed.

* * *

"Hey, Naruto." Obito floated beside Naruto.

"Don't tell me." Naruto stated. "There's no point in passing the exam if you just tell me what's in it!"

Obito sighed. "Stubborn as usual. Anyhow, can I say one thing?"

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Eat breakfast." Obito advised.

"Okay." Naruto nodded.

"Still, you only managed to properly learn two wind techniques from the scroll- Kaze no Yaiba: Wind Sword." Obito pointed out. "And, the Kaze no Nawa: Wind Ropes. Both of them most likely won't work that well against a jonin."

Naruto grinned. "But I have the Kage Bunshin too!"

"True." Obito nodded.

"Wait, we're going to have to attack Kakashi-sensei tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

Obito whistled. "Maybe."

"I'm going to practice my techniques!" Naruto grinned.

Obito grinned back. "Try your best!"

"Definitely!" Naruto cried. "Plus, I can use wind chakra pretty well too."

Obito nodded. "But don't underestimate Kakashi."

"'Course not!" Naruto grinned.


	9. Team 7 Formed: Teamwork Is Key!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 8: Team 7 Formed: Teamwork Is Key!

Naruto grinned as he walked into the training ground.

"_Naruto! _You're late!" Sakura cried.

"Come on!" Naruto rolled his eyes. "The teacher was really late yesterday- couldn't you guess that he'll be late again today?"

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"So, what's your excuse today?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Since you're always late at least once a week."

"Well, you see, there was this little old lady who I helped with her groceries, and, and..." Naruto said.

"You're getting good at excuses!" grinned Obito.

Naruto started to stretch.

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Hello, everyone!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" cried Sakura and Naruto.

"Well, you see, there was this little old lady, and I had to help her with her groceries-" Kakashi explained.

"Plagerism! You stole my excuses!" Obito complained.

"Do you know Naruto?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "That's one of the many excuses Naruto uses when he's late."

"What?" Kakashi blinked at the goggles-wearing Naruto. "Well, let's put that aside for now."

Kakashi placed an alarm clock on a stump and turned on the alarm.

"You see these bells?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto nodded.

"You have to get them-" Kakashi said. Naruto jumped to Kakashi and tried to grab the bells.

"Uh uh. You have to get him after I say go." Kakashi said. "Also, if you don't get the bells by the time this alarm clock rings- you'll go back to the Academy."

"But, sensei, there's only two bells!" cried Sakura.

"Yes. So at least one of you will not become a genin." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Are you serious?" Naruto cried.

"Also, if you don't get this bell, you'll get tied up to this stump and won't get lunch." Kakashi continued.

Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs grumbled.

_Looks like Naruto ate breakfast, by Naruto's satisfied expression. _Kakashi noted.

"Now... go!" Kakashi cried.

The three of them jumped into the trees.

* * *

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Fight me!" Naruto cried. No, it would be a mistake to say Naruto. It was a Kage Bunshin of Naruto. Of course, Kakashi didn't realize that.

_Idiotic. _Kakashi sighed.

Naruto jumped at Kakashi, who promptly dodged Naruto. Naruto glared at Kakashi and charged him again.

Kakashi swiftly dodged Naruto and made his way behind Naruto and formed a hand seal.

Sakura looked at Kakashi's hand seal. _That's a tiger seal! _

"Naruto! Get out of the way!" Sakura cried urgently.

"Special Technique: Thousand Years Of Pain!" exclaimed Kakashi, poking his hand - somewhere.

Naruto's Kage Bunshin dispersed in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi blinked. _Kage Bunshin? Now that you mention it, I think that I feel Naruto's presence in those trees there._

Obito sweat-dropped. "That's so perverted. Just what happened to Kakashi after I died?"

Kakashi blinked and got out an orange book. "Oh, silly me. I forgot to get my book out."

Naruto glared at Kakashi. "That sensei... He's so underestimating us! I'm-"

"Calm down, Naruto!" Obito said. "That's just want he wants! He was always annoying when I was his teammate too."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Got it."

"Now, Kakashi is a jonin!" Obito said. "You're a genin. It's impossible for you to get the bells alone."

"Doesn't stop me from trying." Naruto glared at Obito. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Another twenty-odd Kage Bunshins of Naruto jumped down and attacked Kakashi again.

"You know, this is a good part." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto stared at the book. "Of course!"

Kakashi ignored Naruto and absent-mindedly disperced some Kage Bunshin.

A kage bunshin jumped towards the bells.

Kakashi sighed and disperced the Kage Bunshin. At the same time, another Kage Bunshin made a handseal.

"Fuuton." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Kaze Yaiba no Jutsu: Wind Sword Technique!"

Kakashi's eye widened. _That's impossible- genin don't have enough chakra- and wasn't Naruto the dead last?_

A number of wind blades made their way to Kakashi.

_Unfortunately for you, Naruto, the Kaze Yaiba jutsu's weak point is that it can be easily dodged. And I've guessed that's just a distraction. _Kakashi disperced another Kage Bunshin who was aiming for the bells. _I don't have a chance to read my book._

_My book!_

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! If you want your book back, give me a bell!" Naruto grinned.

"Very good, Naruto." Kakashi eye-smiled. "But you made one mistake."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"You forgot to guard your back." another Kakashi said, from behind Naruto.

"Wha- Kage Bunshin?" Naruto cried.

"I'll take this back." Kakashi grabbed his book, and swiftly tied Naruto's hands.

"Ack!" Naruto cried.

Kakashi hung Naruto up in a tree and eye-smiled again.

"Who's next?" Kakashi turned around.

"Come on!" Naruto complained.

"I told you, Naruto, you can't get the bells from Kakashi _alone._" Obito said.

_Come on, notice already!_

"Then, how- wait... alone?" Naruto blinked. "Oh, don't tell me... TEAMWORK?"

"Yup!" Obito said cheerfully.

Kakashi turned around at the sound of Naruto's voice. _Naruto figured it out, huh._

Sasuke walked up to Kakashi.

"Oh, you're next?" Kakashi looked at Sasuke.

"I'm different from the others-" Sasuke said.

"Well, I think that Naruto is the same as you, at least in terms of strengh." Kakashi said.

"Don't compare me to Naruto!" Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "The dead last!"

"If he's the dead last, I'm a genin." Kakashi said simply.

"Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu!" Sasuke cried. "Great Fireball Technique!"

Kakashi looked at the big fireball with a uninterested expression.

Sasuke lunged for the bells and one of fingers hit it.

Kakashi dodged Sasuke. "Uh uh."

"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!" Sasuke cried again.

Sasuke looked around. "Where'd he go?"

"Down here."

Sasuke looked down.

"Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu." Kakashi said. "Hiding Like A Mole Technique."

Kakashi pulled Sasuke down into the earth, then got out himself.

"I take back my words." Kakashi said, taking out his book again. "You're worse than Naruto."

If looks could kill.

* * *

Naruto promptly jumped down after Kakashi left the area. It was easy by using wind chakra.

"Yak!" Naruto cried, as a rope trap brought Naruto back into the tree again.

Obito snickered. "Want me to check?"

"It's fine." Naruto muttered. "Can you find Sakura-chan? I think that Sasuke is over there."

"Got it!" Obito grinned, floating through the trees.

Naruto jumped down again, and luckily there wasn't another trap.

Naruto walked forwards to the place he heard sounds of fighting. Then blinked.

"Erm, Sasuke, are you dead?" Naruto asked.

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"I'll get you out." Naruto sighed, "Kage Bunshin."

A number of Bunshins came out.

"Idiot. Bunshins can't touch things- what?" Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto's Kage bunshins started to dig Sasuke out.

"They aren't normal Bunshins." Naruto said.

"Why are you helping me?" Sasuke asked. "You should be trying to get a bell."

"Look at this logically." Naruto rolled his eyes. "We're genins. He's a jonin. It's impossible."

"Then-"

"There's a hidden meaning to this test." Naruto cut Sasuke off.

"What meaning?" Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"Teamwork." Naruto answered.

"That's stupid." Sasuke muttered.

"But you know it's true." Naruto retorted.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"There!" Naruto pulled Sasuke out.

"So... you're saying.. we have to 'work together'?" Sasuke said.

"Exactly." Naruto nodded.

"I don't like it." Sasuke muttered.

"Do you think I do?" Naruto muttered back.

"Naruto! I found Sakura!" Obito grinned. "I found Kakashi, too."

Naruto nodded. "I know where Sakura-chan is- follow me."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, then followed Naruto.

* * *

Sakura was lying down in a clearing.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up to Sakura.

"Un." Sakura mumbled and blinked open her eyes. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun's!"

"Sasuke's over there." Naruto pointed behind him.

"Sasuke-kun! You're alive?" Sakura said with disbelief.

"Alive?" Naruto frowned in confusion.

"Genjutsu?" Obito suggested.

"Genjutsu." Sasuke muttered right after.

"Okay, now that everyone's here, let's go to where Kakashi-sensei is!" Naruto grinned.

"Follow me." Obito sighed.

"Come on!" Naruto grinned. "Sasuke. Sakura-chan."

"Wait what?" Sakura stared at Naruto.

"The hidden meaning of this test is teamwork." Naruto explained. "So we need to work together."

"Really?" Sakura smiled at Sasuke and let out some hearts. "Then we can become genin together, right, Sasuke-kun?"

"What am I?" Naruto muttered unhappily. "Chopped liver?"

"Probably." Obito sighed. "Let's go."

"Come on, already!" Naruto grinned. "We're running out of time!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, and started walking.

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his book as Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura approached him.

"Are you going to work together to get the bells?" Kakashi asked. "You do realise that even if you get the two bells, one of you will fail."

Naruto hesitated, then smirked. "You said we had to get the bells, right?"

"Yes." Kakashi said.

"So, if we get it from someone else, does it matter?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it does." Kakashi answered. "If you don't have a bell in... hmmm... around 15 minutes, you'll get tied to this stump."

"Hey! You said we'd get tied to that stump if we don't _get_ a bell at the start!" Naruto objected.

Kakashi twitched. "Fine. If you don't _get _a bell within... fourteen minutes... you'll get tied to this stump."

The three genin wanna-bes whispered to each other. Then, Naruto lunged towards Kakashi.

"Lunging again? You're a one trick horse." Kakashi simply dodged Naruto and the Kage Bunshins that lunged at Kakashi after.

"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!" Sasuke cried. "Great Fireball Technique!"

"Fuuton: Kaze No Yaiba!" Naruto cried. "Wind Sword Technique!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _This might be slightly difficult to dodge._

Sakura, who hadn't done anything, grabbed Kakashi's bells while he was distracted, then jumped back to Sasuke and Naruto.

Kakashi blinked.

"Here you go, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura grinned and dropped a bell in Sasuke's hand.

"Um... Sakura-chan, can you give me one too?" Naruto asked.

"Hmmph." Sakura frowned, and relucantly handed Naruto a bell.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Well, you all managed to get a bell..."

The alarm rang.

"...before noon." Kakashi finished. "So, you all..."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura held their breath.

"PASS!" Kakashi eye-smiled. "You're all official genin!"

"Hn." Sasuke gave a small smile.

"Yay!" Sakura smiled. _Shannaro!_

"We did it, dattebayo!" Naruto jumped up into the air.

"Great job!" Obito grinned. "Now get yourself ready for D-ranks!"

Naruto blinked. "D-ranks?"


	10. First C rank: Enter, Tazuna!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 9: First C-rank: Enter, Tazuna!

Naruto sighed as he picked up yet another can from the river. "This is stupid!" he cried. "We finally became genin! Why do we have to do these stupid D-ranked missions?"

A Kage Bunshin of Naruto nodded. "These don't even deserve to be called missions."

"Yeah, yeah!" another Kage Bunshin cried, while picking up yet another can.

"Why can't people just put their garbage in the trash can?" Naruto complained. "Then we wouldn't have to do this, dattebayo!"

"All genin start with D-ranks, Naruto." Obito retorted. "Even if no one likes them."

"Hmmph." Naruto grumbled.

"Stop complaining, Naruto!" Sakura snapped. _Even though I hate these missions too... They make my clothes dirty!_

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke grunted. _Though I agree with you... these missions aren't worthy of an Uchiha._

"What was that, teme?" All if the Kage Bunshins of Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"Now, now, everyone." Kakashi looked up from his book for a moment. "Let's get along."

"Easy for you to say, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried. "You're not doing anything!"

"Hear, hear." Obito rolled his eyes. "You don't need to be so lazy."

Kakashi just eye-smiled and went back to his book.

Naruto twitched. "Hey! Don't just ignore me!"

"Stop having an one- sided conversation with Kakashi-sensei and help Sasuke-kun and I pick up the garbage!" Sakura retorted.

"I am! Right, everyone?" Naruto grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Your Kage Bunshins don't count." Sakura put her hands on her hips and glared at Naruto.

Then she turned to Sasuke with a fangirl-like expression on her face and hearts coming out of her. "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Kya! So cool!" Sakura cried in amazement.

"Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun... What's so good about him?" Naruto grumbled.

"Don't ask me." Obito sighed, "I never understood what Rin saw in Kakashi either."

Naruto just sighed again and picked up another can.

* * *

"I see that you have safely completed your 21st mission." the Sandaime smiled. "You are reasonably fast at these missions."

"Naruto's Kage Bunshins cut the time by at least a half, after all." Kakashi explained.

Naruto grinned.

"I see." the Sandaime nodded. "Well, for your next mission there's finding the Daimyo's wife's cat, Tora, painting a fence-"

"Isn't there anything better than that?" Naruto asked desperately.

"Yeah! It was boring enough at the Academy...Now that Naruto's finally a genin, I want to get out of Konoha or something!" Obito exclaimed. "Come on, give us a C-rank!"

"Naruto! You're genin- lowest of the low!" Iruka cried. "You start out with the low D-ranked missions, then eventually get a C-ranked mission!"

"I know, I know." Naruto muttered.

"It's only been a week since you've become a genin! You're not ready yet!" Iruka retorted.

"Now, now, Iruka, I understand that you must be worried about Naruto, but that is really something for their teacher to decide." the Sandaime chided. " So, Kakashi?"

"I believe that they are ready for a C-rank." Kakashi answered. "At least, I do not believe that their teamwork or skills are going to get any better with just these D-ranks."

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto nodded his head furiously.

_Am I finally going to get a mission befitting of an Uchiha?_ Sasuke wondered.

_Yes! I would never say this out loud, but just this once, thank you Naruto!_ Sakura smiled inwardly.

"Very well." the Sandaime nodded. "I shall give you a C-rank mission."

"Yes!" Naruto punched his hand into the air with triumph.

"Come in, Tazuna." the Sandaime called. The door to the Hokage's office opened, and in the doorway a drunk-looking old man regarded Team 7.

"Is this the team that's going to be guarding me?" Tazuna asked. "I must say, the girl looks like a fangirl, the dark-haired one looks like a brooder, and the blondie looks like an impulsive idiot."

"What'd you say?" Naruto clenched his fist and glared at Tazuna fiercely.

"No need to worry." Kakashi assured Tazuna. "Although these three are weak genin straight out of the Academy, I'm not a jonin for nothing. I'll be a match for any bandit we may meet,"

"I-I see." Tazuna nodded, guilty.

_They're just kids! _Tazuna thought.

"Well, anyhow, your job is to guard me, the super bridge builder Tazuna, safely to Wave." Tazuna continued.

"We'll _so_ do that!" Naruto glared at Tazuna. "I am not an idiot!"

Sasuke snickered slightly. "This, coming from the dobe?"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Just because I was the dead last doesn't mean that I'm an idiot!"

"Yeah! Naruto's nearly as strong as you!" Obito cried.

Naruto twitched in annoyance. _Nearly?_

Tazuna sighed. _Will we really be alright?_

"We'll be meeting at the main gates tomorrow at 8:00." Kakashi said. " Don't be late,"

Sakura and Naruto burst out laughing, and even Sasuke had a very slight smile on his face.

Kakashi eye-smiled and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Tazuna frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Naruto grinned. "Well, see you tomorrow at ei-ei-eigh-" Naruto burst out laughing again as he left the office, Sasuke and Sakura following.

Tazuna frowned again and looked at the Hokage. "Hokage-sama, what in the world was so funny?"

"Kakashi has a history of always being late." the Sandaime explained.

Tazuna blinked as the reason for their laughter dawned on him. "Don't be late..."

"Exactly." the Sandaime nodded. " Well, I suggest you get ready for the trip to Wave tomorrow."

"Yes, you're right." Tazuna nodded and left the room as well.

* * *

"Let's see... What do I need.,," Naruto looked around his apartment. "Lots of cup ramen... More cup ramen..."

Obito sweat-dropped. _Even Minato-sensei wasn't this crazy about ramen! _

"You know, Naruto, you might need changes of clothing too." Obito advised.

Naruto looked up from putting another cup ramen into his backpack, "Oh, yeah. Well, I have a few extra shirts and pants..."

Naruto made his way to his drawers and shuffled around in them for a bit before procuring a few blue and white shirts and pants.

"Also, it's always best to bring something to start a fire with, and some water." Obito pointed towards a water bottle on Naruto's table. Naruto relucently removed some of the cup ramen from his backpack and replaced it with the clothing and water bottle.

"Anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Best to bring that scroll on wind techniques too," Obito replied. "You haven't gotten much training done lately- you might have some time to train during the mission."

Naruto placed the scroll into his backpack, now with noticeably less cup ramen in it.

"Still, we finally get out of Konoha!" Obito grinned.

Naruto nodded and grinned back. "It's my first C-rank, too!"

"Well, C-ranks are usually pretty straightforward, but let's be careful anyhow." Obito grabbed his ghostly googles and pulled them down over his eyes.

"Yup!" Naruto smiled and grabbed his alarm clock. "Let's see.. Kakashi- sensei said 8:00 so it should be alright if I get there at 9:00."

Obito shook his head. " Just try to make sure that his bad habit doesn't get passed onto you,"

"Too late- I already got it from you." Naruto retorted.

"Now that you mention it..." Obito blinked and laughed.

* * *

"Hey, Tazuna-san!" Naruto grinned and waved at Tazuna. "Hi, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura and Tazuna looked at Naruto. "Morning."

"You're late!" Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Don't tell me you actually came here at 8:00?" Naruto asked. "When did you come, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke ignored Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun came after me." Sakura replied.

"I came at 8:00." Tazuna noted.

"I didn't ask you." Naruto retorted.

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Hello, every'one!"

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto cried.

Sakura turned around and glared at Naruto. "You were late too, Naruto!"

"You see, I got lost on the road of life..." Kakashi said.

"Hey, you finally used one of your own excuses!" Obito grinned. "Plagerism is bad, after all."

"What does that even mean?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Well, let's get going."

Naruto grinned and started walking after Kakashi. "This is so exciting!"

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"It's the first time I've been out of the village since I've been born!" Naruto cried.

"It's the first time in years I've been out, too." Obito nodded.

"Not even once?" Sakura asked. "Like, to visit another village with your paren- oh, sorry."

"Oh, don't worry about it Sakura-chan!" Naruto placed his 'don't worry about me' grin on his face.

"Have you gone out of the village before, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura looked at Sasuke as she placed her hands together.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Really?" Sakura cried.

Both Obito and Naruto sweat-dropped.

"How did she translate that?" Obito wondered.

Naruto shrugged and absent-mindedly stepped into a puddle with a splash.

Obito blinked. _Something's wrong. _

He looked around. _I didn't live- well, sort of live- through the Third Great Shinobi War for nothing._

Trees.

A beaten down, dry path.

A puddle.

"It's so hot!" Naruto cried.

"It hasn't rained for days, after all." Kakashi didn't look up from his book.

Hasn't rained for days.

Puddle.

"Naruto! Enemy ninja!" Obito said urgently. "In that puddle!"

"What? That puddle?" Naruto whipped around.

Kakashi looked up with a slightly shocked expression. _Naruto noticed?_

A kunai stabbed Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried.

Two ninja floated out of the puddle. "I suppose your sensei wasn't that strong."

"Hand over that bridge builder." snapped one of the ninja.

"Katon: Goukakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke cried. "Great Fireball Technique!"

_Come on. Move! _Naruto was frozen, scared stiff.

Obito looked at Naruto and took a deep breath. And touched Naruto.

Naruto twitched and shivered, snapped out of his frozen state.

"Thanks, Obito." Naruto muttered.

Naruto glared at the ninja.

"Oh? It seems as though the blondie wants to die first." one of the ninja smirked.

"Fuuton: Kaze No Yaiba no jutsu!" Naruto cried. "Wind Sword Technique!"

"Hmmph." scoffed the ninja, dodging it easily. "You're nothing against the Demon Brothers of the Mist."

Suddenly, chains came up and surronded the Demon Brothers.

"Hello, ev'ryone!" Kakashi grinned and jumped down from the trees.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried. "You're alive!"

"Of course!" Kakashi said, finishing the Demon Brothers off. "Now, Tazuna."

Tazuna twitched and got a bad feeling.

"Why were the _Demon Brothers _after a _simple _bridge builder?" Kakashi eye-smiled.

Tazuna paled visibly. _Uh oh._


	11. The Demon of the Mist: Zabuza Momochi!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously.**

**Isn't Zabuza scary?**

Chapter 10: The Demon of the Mist: Zabuza Momochi!

"So, let me get this right." Kakashi looked at Tazuna. "Gatou, of that Gatou Industries is after you."

Tazuna nodded nervously.

"He's after you because currently he basically controls Wave, but if you build that bridge you're making, he'll lose control of the import and export happening in Wave." Kakashi continued.

Tazuna nodded again. He didn't know why, but he was getting a steadily growing bad feeling.

"And the reason you listed this as a C-ranked mission instead of a A or B-ranked mission is because you didn't have enough money?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah..." Tazuna admitted. "But I thought that they would send a team of chuunin! Not a team of genin!"

"The point is you lied about the parameters of mission." Kakashi explained. "Therefore, we don't need to help guard you anymore."

"I see." Tazuna looked at the ground. " Well, I'll probably just get killed by one of the ninja that Gatou sends."

Everyone twitched guiltily.

"Then my cute little grandson Inari will probably cry for days." Tazuna continued. "After all, he's already lost his father to Gatou- it'll be a shock to lose his grandfather."

Even Sasuke was looking guilty now.

"Then, my-" Tazuna was ready to get into a series of people that would curse Konoha ninja or something.

"Kakashi-sensei, let's help Tazuna!" Naruto begged.

"We've come this far- we shouldn't stop a mission in the middle." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah!" Sakura nodded vigorously._ I haven't managed to do anything yet- even Naruto tried to fight those enemy ninja. I couldn't even try to help Sasuke-kun! _

Kakashi sighed. "You all want to go on?"

The three genin nodded.

"You better not abandon poor Tazuna, Kakashi!" Obito cried.

Kakashi sighed wearily. "It appears I'm outvoted. Tazuna, I suppose we'll guard you until we reach Wave."

"Yes!" Naruto grinned.

Tazuna sighed with relief. _I knew it was a good idea to hire Konoha ninja- They're always nice._

"But we have to be careful!" Kakashi warned. "The Demon Brothers were chunnin rank. We can assume that Gatou will send jonin ranked ninja next."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto nodded with serious expressions on their faces.

Kakashi sighed again. _How did I get myself into this situation?_

"So, it looks like we have a chance to show you our skills, Tazuna-san!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke scoffed. "You were frozen for a bit at the start- scaredy-cat."

"What'd you say, teme?" Naruto glared at Sasuke fiercely.

"Of course, at least you actually did something." Sasuke said. "All Sakura did was stand there."

Sakura winced. Sasuke was right.

"Hey! Don't insult Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Hn. The ultimate conversation stopper." Obito rolled his eyes. "Also, the catchphrase of the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto snickered.

Kakashi turned around from in front of Naruto. "Naruto, can you come up here for a moment?"

Naruto shrugged and obediently came up to Kakashi. " What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and looked at Naruto straight into his eyes. "Naruto, are you talking to the Kyuubi?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a blank expression on his face. "Of course not. I just learned about the Kyuubi around a week ago, dattebayo! And I would never talk to the Kyuubi anyhow- it's evil!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto. He appeared to be telling the truth.

"Sometimes you stare blankly at something, then start snickering at something. Or, you mutter something to yourself."

Naruto paled slightly. "I'm not talking to the Kyuubi. I'm just talking to myself."

Kakashi looked Naruto. It appeared that while Naruto didn't appear to be talking to the Kyuubi- thank goodness!- he did appear to be doing something other than just talking to himself. But he wouldn't find anything out by asking Naruto directly if he didn't want to tell.

Kakashi sighed.

"Can I go now, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked nervously. _Has he found out about Obito? _

"Huh? Oh, sure. Just pay attention to your surroundings and try not to pick a fight with Sasuke." Kakashi replied.

_Safe!_ Naruto quickly made his way back to the rest of the team.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. _If he's not talking to the Kyuubi, who could he be talking to? _

Kakashi looked at the orange googles over Naruto's eyes.

_No way... Right?_

* * *

Naruto yawned. "Kakashi-sensei, are you sure that someone's going to come?"

"It's been over 3 hours already- we're nearly at Wave." Sakura commented. "At least according to Tazuna-san."

"We're definitely nearly at Wave." Tazuna assured Sakura.

"I'm bored!" Obito complained.

Sasuke just kept on walking forwards with a blank expression on his face.

"Because there hasn't been any attacks yet, we have to be careful." Kakashi said, exasperated.

Suddenly, there was some rustling in the bushes. Naruto promptly got out his kunai and threw it into the bushes, where it pierced... A poor bunny rabbit.

"Yak!" Naruto cried, running up to the white rabbit and picking it up. " Sorry, poor bunny." "How could you do that to the poor rabbit!" Sakura cried.

"Sorry." Naruto sighed.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Bunny Slayer! Where did you get those techniques- the great Bunny Rabbit Igneel?" Obito asked humorously.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered,

"Did you say something, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, no." Naruto grinned.

Kakashi looked at the rabbit. _That rabbit's white- at this time of year, rabbits should be brown... Which means... _

"Naruto! Duck!" Kakashi cried urgently.

"What?" Naruto quickly ducked as a flurry of shuriken came out of the bushes. Naruto stared at the shuriken that were stuck on the tree and paled.

"Oh. Looks like I missed." A form covered with mist, carrying a huge sword, came out of the trees.

"You're..." Kakashi stared at the figure. " Zabuza Momochi! Demon of the Mist! One of the Seven Swordsmen!"

"Oh, you know about me?" Zabuza asked. "Well, I know about you too. The Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi. Kakashi of the Sharingan."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Sharingan?_

"Hey! How come Kakashi gets the cool name?" Obito asked. " I gave him that eye!"

Kakashi pulled up his headband, revealling an active Sharingan.

Naruto got up, dusted off his pants and walked over to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi ordered. The three of them nodded and jumped in front of Tazuna.

"Oh? Do we have to fight? I would prefer it if you just hand over that bridge builder." Zabuza asked. "It's my job, after all."

"I'm afraid it's our mission to protect Tazuna." Kakashi looked at Zabuza. "I'm afraid we'll have to fight."

"Hmmph. Well, let's go then." Zabuza brought his sword out and let out a massive amount of killer intent.

Naruto shivered.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure No Jutsu!" Zabuza called. "Ninja Art: Hiding Mist Technique!"

Mist came out of seemingly nowhere, and thickened.

"Your little genin cannot even stand this sort of killer intent- they don't deserve to be called ninja." Zabuza's voice came out of the mist. "I could kill them instantly, and they wouldn't even notice."

"Don't worry, everyone." Kakashi turned around and smiled at his team. "I won't let my comrades die."

"Um... sorry, just how much did you change after I died?" Obito asked.

"We'll see about that." Zabuza jumped down and tried to hit Tazuna and the genin. "It's over."

He got stopped by Kakashi, who stabbed Zabuza's... water clone.

"Sensei! Behind you!" Naruto cried.

Zabuza stabbed Kakashi in half, but to no avail. It was just a water clone.

"You copied it in this mist?" Zabuza asked in amazement. "I suppose you aren't the Sharingan Kakashi for nothing."

"Don't move." Kakashi eye-smiled behind Zabuza. "It's over."

"Hmmph. You can't beat me with your copying techniques. Because you're only copying." Zabuza disperced in a burst of water.

"Oh no!" Naruto looked at the water clone. "That one was a fake too!"

Kakashi ducked the sword that came from behind him, then tried to kick Zabuza.

The two of them started to get into a fierce taijutsu fight.

Then, Kakashi jumped onto the water, and promptly got caught in a Water Prison.

Obito sweat-dropped. "Kakashi, the last part was so uncool."

"I'll take care of you later, Kakashi." Zabuza formed a hand seal. "Water Clone!"

"Run!" Kakashi cried. "You can't take him on, not at your level!"

Zabuza scoffed. "Wearing headbands, calling yourself ninja- you're not. You can start to be called ninja after you're good enough to be listed in my handbook."

Zabuza's Water Clone disappeared and appeared in front of Naruto, who promptly got kicked, but not before Naruto managed to dodge it slightly.

Naruto coughed, but got up again. _He's a jonin! How can I take him on?_

"Don't give up, Naruto!" Obito cried. "Wait, he took your headband!"

Naruto glared at Zabuza and let out some killer intent unconciously. "You-" Naruto ran straight at Zabuza.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried.

"Hmmph." Zabuza scoffed and kicked Naruto again.

"Why'd you do that?" Sakura asked. Then she spotted the headband in his hand. "You wanted your headband back?"

"This headband is the precious headband I got from Iruka-sensei." Naruto said. "I couldn't leave it in your hands, eyebrow-less freak!"

Zabuza twitched.

Naruto looked at Zabuza. "Hey, you- put this in your notebook. Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha ninja!"

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. _At least he's got guts._

"Sasuke! Listen!" Naruto called out. "I've got a plan!"

"Re-ally?" Obito asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto cried.

"Hn. Teamwork, from you?" Sasuke scoffed. "But I suppose I'll listen."

"You're arrogant." Zabuza smirked. "But do you stand a chance?"

"Run! The fight was over when I got caught!" Kakashi called desperately.

Naruto turned to Zabuza and glared at him.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke glared at Zabuza too.

"Sasuke!"

Kakashi groaned. _You idiots..._

* * *

**Yes, I know it's slightly short, but it was this or wait until Saturday.**

**Hey, anyone know any good anime to watch?**

**Anyhow, (attempts to sound casual) can you review?**


	12. Naruto's Plan: Mask Unveiled!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 11: Naruto's Plan: Mask Unveiled!

Sasuke and Naruto walked forwards to Zabuza.

"You ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Course!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Zabuza chuckled. And chuckled some more. "Still determined to 'play ninja'?"

"We're not playing!" Naruto glared at Zabuza. "And we'll prove you that."

"Hn. What the dobe said. Don't underestimate the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke glared at Zabuza as well.

Zabuza got a crazy smile on his face. "When I was your age, these hands were already stained with red- with blood!

Kakashi looked at Zabuza with a resigned expression. "The Demon... Zabuza."

"Well, it appears you know me." Zabuza said.

"I sure don't." Obito frowned. "Was he born after I died?"

"Many years ago, the Village Hidden in the Mist was also known as the Village Hidden in the Bloody Mist." Kakashi explained. "In this village, there was a final obstacle in becoming a ninja."

"Oh. I've heard of that." Obito looked at Naruto.

"So, you even know about that graduation exam." Zabuza smirked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Zabuza just laughed madly. "He. He. He."

"It was... it was fights to the death in between the students." Obito muttered, shaking his head. "It's horrible."

Naruto's eyes widened. _Fights to the _death?

"Fights to the death between the students." Zabuza answered, still laughing madly.

Kakashi shook his head. "Students, who had worked together and ate together, were forced to kill each other. It's horrible."

"See, Kakashi thinks it's horrible too." Obito nodded.

"But, ten years ago, the graduation exams had to change. That is... because a demon appeared." Kakashi continued his explaination. "One that killed over a hundred students. Without mercy."

Obito's eyes widened. "Something like that happened after I died..."

Naruto caught onto a key word. "Demon? Don't tell me... that demon was Zabuza?"

Zabuza made a face that would have anyone promptly decide that he was a psycho. "It sure was fun... killing everyone."

Zabuza's eyes went down to Naruto and Sasuke, and they twitched as a massive amount of killer intent reached them.

The next second, Zabuza jumped to Sasuke in what seemed like an instant, and punched him.

Sasuke coughed out some blood.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

_Ch. As if I'd let you kill Sasuke! _Naruto thought. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

In poofs of smoke, a large amount of Kage Bunshins appeared.

"Kage Bunshin... and a large amount." Zabuza noted.

"Here I come!" Naruto cried.

The Kage Bunshins charged Zabuza. "YAA!"

"As I said before- stop playing ninja!" Zabuza easily destroyed all of the Kage Bunshin, appearing from the smoke and mist with scarcely a scratch. "You're nothing compared to me."

Zabuza faced Naruto and let out a massive amount of killer intent again.

Naruto frowned. _The only way to beat him... is... This!_

Naruto shuffled in his backpack. "Sasuke!" Naruto threw Sasuke a shuriken.

"Um, Naruto, just using a shadow windmill shuriken won't work against Zabuza, probably." Obito said. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

"It's not just a shadow windmill shuriken." smiled Naruto. "Well, watch. I'm a clone, by the way."

"A clone? Then, where's the real Naruto?" Obito asked.

The clone of Naruto smirked and regarded Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed the shuriken that Naruto threw him and his eyes widened. _That's good thinking, Naruto- are you not just the dobe, after all? _

Sasuke got up and opened up the shuriken. "Shadow Windmill Shuriken!"

Obito grinned. "I knew it was a good idea to add that to your backpack as an afterthought! Right, Naruto clone?"

"Hmmph." Naruto crossed his hands. "It lessened the amount of cup ramen even more!"

"Ramen, ramen, think of shinobi stuff first!" Obito chided.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. _He's talking to himself, again. Just who is Naruto talking to?_

Sasuke smirked and threw the shuriken at Zabuza.

Zabuza shook his head with disappointment. "A shuriken won't work on me."

He easily dodged it, but the shuriken just aimed for the actual Zabuza, who was holding the water cage for Kakashi.

"That's not enough. I see that you're aiming for the real me, but..." The real Zabuza leaned out and grabbed the shuriken.

But, Zabuza dropped the shuriken as blood dripped from his hand. Another shuriken came out of the first shuriken's shadow.

"You'll pay for that." Zabuza unleased some killer intent towards Sasuke. "But, this won't work on me."

Zabuza jumped up, still connecting his hand to the water prison.

"Oh, no!" Sakura cried.

Sasuke smirked. "Heh."

Naruto dropped his Henge, and landed lightly on the water. "Kaze Yaiba No Jutsu: Wind Sword Technique!"

Zabuza swore, and and tried to dodge the technique, forced to let his hand go from Kakashi's prison.

A wind sword grazed Zabuza's cheek, stabbed Zabuza's arm a number of times and hit his side.

Zabuza broke. "You damn brat!" He aimed a shuriken at Naruto.

Kakashi stopped the shuriken with his hand, dripping blood, and glared at Zabuza with murderous eyes.

Obito paled. _Kakashi's really angry... Zabuza's going to get it._

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried happily.

Kakashi smirked. "Naruto. That was a great plan. You've grown."

Naruto laughed, his feet standing on the water. "See, when I handed Sasuke the shadow shuriken, Henge'd me was there too. Then, when Sasuke threw the shuriken towards Zabuza, I used my wind chakra to make myself like a porcupine, basically. That stabbed Zabuza's hand. Finally, I aimed the Kaze Yaiba to Zabuza, and made him let you go, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Wait a second... Naruto, since when did you know water walking?" Kakashi blinked, looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked to the side. "Erm, Kakashi-sensei, I'll leave the rest to you!"

He jumped over back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Are you done your touching sensei-student talk?" Zabuza let out a massive amount of killer intent. "I'll make that brat pay later. It appears I have to kill you first."

"I won't let you." Kakashi glared at Zabuza.

"Bah!" Zabuza jumped away from Kakashi and started to form some hand signs.

Kakashi opened his- well, Obito's- Sharingan eye wide and copied his movements.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Zabuza cried. "Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Kakashi cried. "Water Dragon Bullet Technique!"

The two dragons collided in a giant burst of water.

_That many seals in seconds! _Sasuke thought in amazement.

"Wow... Kakashi, you've gotten better... a lot better." Obito's eye widened in shock.

Zabuza jumped at Kakashi, then jumped away again.

_No way... he's... _Zabuza looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked at Zabuza nonchalantly.

_My movements... he's completely..._Zabuza looked at Kakashi as Kakashi copied his movements.

"Reading them." Kakashi finished.

_Did he read my mind? _Zabuza thought. _Damn it! My injuries are bad enough- damn that brat and his sensei both!_

He looked at the Sharingan.

_Damn it! That... _Zabuza thought.

"Freaky eye is creeping me out!" Kakashi finished, with a blank expression on his face.

Zabuza twitched and shook his head. "All you're doing is copying me! You-"

"Can't beat me you monkey!" Kakashi said in unision with Zabuza.

Zabuza twitched again. "I'll make it so you can't speak!"

Zabuza formed a handseal, but his eyes widened as he saw an imaginary himself behind Kakashi.

Zabuza shook his head. _Calm down!_

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Kakashi and Zabuza called out. "Great Waterfall Technique!"

_Why? I'm doing the jutsu, but why! _Zabuza thought. _I can't keep up!_

"It's over." Kakashi said, picking up a kunai.

"How?" Zabuza faced Kakashi. "Can you see the future?"

"Yes. You're going to die." Kakashi's eyes were cold.

Two senbon came and stabed Zabuza in the neck.

"He he. You're right. He's dead." A hunter nin from Mist said, crouching in a tree.

Obito looked up. "A hunter nin?"

Naruto looked at Obito questionably.

"Hunter nins are ninja that hunt down missing ninja, to make sure techniques from various villages don't get into other villages." Obito explained.

Naruto nodded and looked at the hunter nin again.

Kakashi walked up to Zabuza and checked his pulse. "Dead."

"Thank you. I have been searching for a chance to finish Zabuza off for a while now." the hunter nin said politely.

Naruto looked at the hunter nin in shock. "You're... strong. You're probably the same age as me... and you killed... you killed that ZABUZA!"

"Naruto. Calm down." Kakashi rubbed Naruto's head. "In this world, there are people younger than you, yet stronger than me."

"Yeah, yeah." Obito looked at Naruto. "Don't get so shocked by something like this."

"Hmmph." Naruto looked to the side, embarrassed.

"Your battle is over." the hunter nin said. "I must dispose of this body now. Farewell."

He shunshined away, along with Zabuza.

Kakashi covered up his eye. _Thank you, Obito._

Obito sneezed.

"Now, we have to get Tazuna-san back home." Kakashi said.

"Let's go!" Naruto grinned.

"Good job, guys!" Tazuna grinned. "Super thanks! Come home and rest for a while!"

Kakashi fell over.

Naruto looked at Kakashi in shock. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"KAKASHI!" Obito cried desperately. "What's wrong!"

Kakashi groaned. _I used the Sharingan too much... I can't move. Obito, your Sharingan does come with some minor annoyances- not that I don't want it._

_Who's that?_

Kakashi looked up with slightly blurry eyes. "O-obito?"

He konked out.

Both Naruto and Obito's eyes widened. Did Kakashi see Obito?

* * *

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter, looked at Kakashi. "Hey, are you allright?"

Kakashi smiled from his bed. "I'll be fine. I just won't be able to move for a week."

"The Sharingan is amazing, but..." Sakura shook her head.

"It places tons of stress on my body." Kakashi explained. "The Sharingan isn't natural for me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Did you steal it from an Uchiha?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of me." Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "The whole Uchiha Clan used to hate me before... well, I didn't steal the Sharingan. I recieved it from a very precious friend... who died."

Sasuke looked back down to the ground, satisfied for the moment. "Hn."

"I'm precious to you? Gee, thanks Kakashi!" Obito grinned.

"Is that Obito?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi blinked and looked at Naruto. "Where did you hear that?"

"You mumbled that before you konked out." Naruto explained. _Okay, that's a lie._

"Oh. Your goggles." Kakashi pointed to them. "They're Obito's. I probably mistook you for Obito. You act like him, you know- that's why I gave you them."

Obito sighed with relief. _Looks like he didn't see me after all._

Sakura looked at Kakashi in confusion. "Naruto's had these goggles since he was ten."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! I got these from Dog- AH! You're that ANBU!"

Kakashi twitched. "Um... maybe..."

"I knew that I saw you somewhere before!" Naruto cried.

Kakashi sighed.

"Anyhow, Kakashi-sensei, you defeated a powerful ninja, so we should be allright for a while!" Tazuna smiled.

"Who was that masked kid, anyway? Hunter nin?" Sakura asked.

Naruto tuned out on Kakashi's _long_explaination. He already got the short version from Obito.

Kakashi fell back alsleep again.

Obito looked at Kakashi and smirked. "Naruto, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned. "Let's try to see underneath Kakashi-sensei's mask!"

"That's one of my regrets... not seeing under Kakashi's mask." Obito smirked. "Come on, hurry up, hurry up!"

Naruto snaked a hand towards Kakashi's face, both Obito and Sakura looking on.

"Ya!" Naruto pulled down a mask and sweat-dropped.

_Another mask?_

He pulled down another, only to show another mask.

Naruto twiched and got out a kunai.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "That's too extreme!"

Kakashi's eye opened suddenly.

"YAK!" Sakura and Naruto backed away.

_What are you doing! I nearly got to see underneath the mask! _Naruto thought.

Kakashi frowned. _I'm missing something... something... AH!_

"Zabuza's still alive." Kakashi stated.

"WHAT!" everyone cried in pure shock and surprise.

"What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "You checked... he was dead, right?"

"Yes, he was dead." Kakashi looked straight at Naruto. "Momentary."

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned in confusion.

"Senbon needles, which were used to 'kill' Zabuza, have a low probability to actually kill the target." Kakashi explained. "Plus, that 'hunter nin' didn't destroy the body at the site, like he should've. That shows that he probably wanted to save Zabuza, not kill him."

"But, aren't you reading too much into this?" asked Tazuna desperately, not wanting to think Zabuza was alive.

"No. Ninja must prepare for the worst possible situation." Kakashi said. "Plus, there's no guarentee that Gatou doesn't have any stronger ninja prepared for us."

Naruto smiled, shivering slightly.

Obito's eyes widened. _He's actually happy that Zabuza's alive._

Kakashi was thinking along the same lines.

"What do you mean by prepare, sensei?" Sakura asked."You can barely move!"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "I'm going to give you training."

Sakura twitched. "What's a little training going to do? Kakashi-sensei, you could barely defeat Zabuza!"

"You're all growing rapidly. Who saved me when I was captured by Zabuza?" Kakashi asked. "Especially you, Naruto. Considering the fact you're the 'dobe', your progress is amazing. But..."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "I believe it's a case of never being a dobe in the first place, not amazing progress."

Naruto paled.

"Am I right?" Kakashi asked.

"What are you talking about, sensei?" Sakura laughed. "Sure, Naruto might've gotten a little better, but-"

"No, I agree with Kakashi." Sasuke said. "Naruto, you're most definitely hiding something."

"Yes. Naruto, right now, you're of around the same strength of Sasuke." Kakashi said. "So? I can guess why you might want to set up a mask..."

Naruto looked at Obito.

"Admit it." Obito suggested.

"Okay, so maybe I was holding back a little in the Academy." Naruto admitted.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "After all, you did know water walking after all. I'm assuming you know tree climbing too?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Tree climbing? What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi eye-smiled again. "It's what you're going to do. Well, at least you and Sasuke. Naruto, you can guard Tazuna."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked. "Wait, you said that Zabuza was alive, right? Do we have time to nonchalantly be training?"

"Don't worry- it takes a week at least to recover from momentary death." Kakashi explained. "So, by then, I'll be recovered too."

"Can't I train too?" Naruto complained.

Obito laughed.

* * *

**Slightly longer than my usual chapters- does this make up for my last slightly shorter chapter?**

**I know that the fight was really close to canon, but don't worry! The next fight'll be a lot different. *manical laughter as Team 7 and Obito shiver, getting a bad feeling***


	13. Inari's Pessimissm: Team 7's Training!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter 12: Inari's Pessimissm: Team 7's Training!

Kakashi scratched his head. "Well, you know, Naruto, Tazuna needs to guarded. And I won't be able to do it in my condition."

"Awww." Naruto complained.

"Maybe Sasuke or Sakura will manage to get the tree climbing exercise down quickly." Kakashi shrugged. "If so, you might be able to take turns. But then again, genin like you guys usually don't have that good chakra control."

"Kakashi." Sasuke lost his patience. "What sort of training are we going to do?"

"It's really fun! Well, maybe not fun, but it's really useful, dattebayo." Naruto said.

"That doesn't sound fun." Inari said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere as everyone was engrossed in what Kakashi was saying.

"Hey! Who are you?" Naruto asked. "Where did you come from!"

"Oh, this is my grandson, Inari." Tazuna smiled at Inari. "Where were you?"

"Welcome home, gran'pa." Inari walked over to Tazuna and hugged him.

Tsunami sighed. "Inari, please say hello at least to these people."

"Why?"

"They're ninja that protected Grandpa." Tsunami explained, placing her hands on her hips. "Well?"

Inari looked at Team 7, then looked back at his mother. "Mom, they're going to die."

Naruto twitched. "Hey! You shouldn't say that with a expressionless face. Besides, what makes you think that?"

"You can't beat Gatou." Inari regarded Naruto with a calm expression. "He's just too strong."

"Well, looks like we found the opposite of you, Naruto." Obito smirked. "He doesn't have any optimism, and you don't have any pessimism."

Naruto spared a moment to glare at Obito, then turned back to Inari. "Oi! Inari."

"Hmm?" Inari yawned, acting like he didn't really care.

Naruto twitched at Inari's attitude. "I don't know who this Gatou guy is. But! I swear, someday, I'll become this super-powerful ninja called the Hokage. Okay, so maybe I'm not that strong right now. But some guy like Gatou is nothing compared to me! It would be like... an academy student going against the hero who defeated the Kyuubi, the Yondaime!"

Obito snickered. "That's a exaggeration, Naruto. I mean, you don't even know this Gatou guy!"

Naruto scowled.

Inari scoffed. "Pft. Are you stupid?"

"What'd you say?" Naruto glared at Inari.

"He knows you well." Sasuke blinked.

"Teme!" Naruto cried.

Inari ignored their bickering. "There's no such thing as a hero!"

"Huh?" Naruto cried. "Are you insulting the Yondaime?"

"Stop it, Naruto!" Sakura pulled Naruto back. "There's no point in getting angry at a kid!"

Naruto looked at Inari with annoyance. "Well, were you?"

"Yes, I was." Inari turned around, and headed to the door. "I'm going to watch the ocean from my room."

Naruto clenched his fists and shook with barely compressed anger.

"Naruto-" Sakura started.

Naruto raced out the door.

"Teach that kid a lesson!" Obito cried. "How can he insult Minato-sensei!"

"He called me stupid, too!" Naruto snapped softly, to make sure no one heard him.

"Well... that's..." Obito looked at the ceiling.

Naruto twitched and walked up to the door of Inari's room.

"Uh. un..."

_What's that? Crying?_

Naruto opened the door a crack and widened his eyes as he saw Inari crying over a picture.

"Dad..."

Naruto blinked, and got a sad expression on his face. He closed the door softly.

Obito looked at Inari. "Tazuna mentioned that his grandson lost his father to Gatou... seeing Inari like that, how are we supposed to teach him a lesson?"

Naruto nodded, still sad. "I never knew my father, so I wouldn't know the pain of actually losing someone. It must hurt, though."

Obito nodded, quiet for once.

"Well..." Naruto jumped back up from his very brief depression. "Let's get back to Kakashi-sensei!"

Obito laughed. _Naruto never stays down for long._

* * *

Kakashi smiled, then sat down in a clearing across from the three genin, the next morning.

"So? Kakashi, it's about time you tell us what this 'tree climbing' is." Sasuke looked at Kakashi. "I'm assuming you're not referring to normal tree climbing?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm your sensei- can't you call me Kakashi-sensei?"

"Perhaps after you teach me something useful to my goal." Sasuke answered. "Now, what is tree climbing?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Well, let's start with talking about chakra. You all know about chakra, yes?"

The three genin nodded.

"You barely knew about it before I came along, though." Obito commented.

Naruto twitched.

"You aren't using your chakra well right well." Kakashi looked at the three genin critically. "You're all wasting chakra when you use jutsu. Even you, Naruto, though your chakra control is better than most people would think considering your _massive_ chakra reserves, your chakra control is at best slightly average. But, in order to get this sort of chakra control with your sort of reserves, you must of practiced this exercise a lot."

"Yup! I made him!" Obito grinned.

"Yes, I did." Naruto grinned.

"Naruto has large reserves?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "Naruto probably has at least as much chakra as me."

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened.

"Now, Naruto, can you show them the tree climbing?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto nodded, powered chakra to his legs, and climbed vertically up a tree.

"Wha- Naruto! How can you do that!" Sakura cried.

"I gather my chakra at the bottom of my feet then climb!" Naruto grinned. "The chakra's like a suction or something."

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed. "I see. But how does that help us get stronger?"

"There's two parts. First, to improve your chakra control." Kakashi looked at Naruto. "You can come down now."

Naruto jumped down swiftly and silently.

"There's only a small amount of chakra needed for this exercise." Kakashi said. "But, it needs to be exact. Also, apparently the bottom of the feet is the hardest place to gather chakra. Naruto, it must've taken you a while to learn this."

Naruto blinked in confusion and turned his head to the side. "It took me less than a day."

Kakashi twitched. "Erm, continuing on..."

Sakura sweat-dropped and Sasuke sighed.

"The second reason is to improve your stamina." Kakashi said. "Stamina is necessary to use chakra in battle. Well? Does this satisfy you, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed. "If the dobe could do it that easily, this is nothing."

Sasuke tried to walk up the tree, but barely got a couple of metres up.

Kakashi sighed. "You guys won't be good enough to walk up the tree from the start- take a running start. Here!"

Kakashi threw some kunai at the feet of Sakura and Sasuke. "Use these to mark your progress."

"Hey! This is easy!" Sakura grinned, on a branch of a tree. She was easily at the same spot as Naruto.

"Amazing, Sakura-chan! It took me way longer than that to do that!" Naruto cried in amazement.

"Well, although Sakura has good chakra control, that's most likely because of her small chakra reserves." Kakashi eye-smiled at Sasuke, who was very annoyed to be beaten by his two teammates. "Still, I suppose the Uchiha Clan isn't much, to not be able to do some sort of exercise like this."

Sasuke scowled and looked at the tree.

"Naruto, I want you to guard Tazuna." Kakashi ordered. "Although Sakura managed to do this exercise easily, she still doesn't have much stamina."

Naruto sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Kakashi said. "You can go now."

Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets, and relucently left the clearing.

"Ch. Bor-ing." Obito complained. "Hey, Naruto, can I stay here and watch Sasuke and Kakashi?"

Naruto paused for a second and slightly nodded his head before continuing on.

Inari, who was watching Team 7, looked at Naruto. _Training? That's useless... No one can beat Gatou!_

* * *

Tazuna looked at Naruto. "So, blondie, why are you here all by yourself?"

"Sasuke and Sakura are doing training, so Kakashi-sensei sent me here to protect you." Naruto explained.

"Hmmph. I don't feel very protected." Tazuna sighed.

"Hey, it's boring just sitting here." Naruto complained. "Can't I help you?"

"I doubt you'd be able to help very much, all by yourself." Tazuna said.

"Huh? I can make at least a few hundred of myself using Kage Bunshin." Naruto blinked.

Tazuna stared at Naruto. _Well, I suppose he's a ninja, after all, no matter how idiotic he looks._

"Can you make them? Then, go bring those pieces of wood to the workers." Tazuna grinned. "Any extras can help the workers."

Naruto shrugged and placed his hands in a cross. "Kage Bunshin."

Hundreds of Naruto's appeared.

Tazuna had to smile. _This many... even though the blondie isn't that much of a seasoned builder, if there's this many of him..._

" 'Kay! Let's go!" Naruto cried. Some of the Kage Bunshins bothered builders, asking what they can do. Others, brought the wood to the builders. There were some disputes between the Kage Bunshins, but all in all the bridge was getting bigger amazingly fast.

"Amazing..." Tazuna shook his head, then helped Naruto- one of the Naruto's- build the bridge.

* * *

"Hey! Tazuna!" Giichi, a worker on the bridge called, a few hours after Naruto started working. "Who's this brat? And why is there so many of them?"

Tazuna smiled. "He's a Konoha ninja. He's come to protect us from Gatou."

"What?" Giichi cried. "I was thinking about quitting, but- Hey, is he strong?"

Tazuna frowned, remembering the fight. His strategies. His techniques. Tazuna hesitated a bit, then answered. "Yes. Yes, he's strong. But his sensei is even stronger."

Giichi paused. "Do you think they can go against Gatou?"

Tazuna paused. _Gatou's strong... but... Naruto's determination. Sasuke's certainty. Kakashi's strength. I can't help but believe._

"I'm a idiot... but I can't help but believe." Tazuna smiled at Giichi. "Please, Giichi, continue on building this bridge. This bridge of our hopes. Don't quit."

Giichi hesitated, looking at Naruto. His determination in his eyes. But...

"I'm sorry, Tazuna." Giichi sighed. "I don't want to die."

Tazuna sighed and pulled down his hat. "Fine. Everyone! It's already noon- let's stop for today!"

Naruto blinked. "Already? Awwww..."

All of his Kage Bunshins poofed away, and Naruto swayed a little and fell over.

"Naruto!" Tazuna cried, running to Naruto.

Naruto grinned weakly, getting up. "I'm fine... just remembered one of the advantages of Kage Bunshin."

"Advantages?" Tazuna asked.

"I get the memories of all my clones!" Naruto cried weakly, in excitement.

Tazuna blinked and shook his head. _Why did this blondie get so much strength, yet so little intelligence?_

* * *

Obito yawned. "This is s-o boring... I should've gone with Naruto instead."

"Um... Sasuke-kun..." Sakura looked at Sasuke. _I can't believe that he can still go on... I'm completely out of chakra._

"Hn!" Sasuke grunted, glaring at Sakura.

"Erm... do you want to know a tip?" Sakura asked, poking her fingers together with a red face.

Sasuke frowned. "N-"

Then he paused. _I've been doing this for hours... an Uchiha- but Naruto- Itachi- no point in- maybe it's fine- well-_

Sasuke scowled fiercely and muttered something, blushing slightly.

"What? You want to know?" Sakura grinned. "Well, you have to relax and focus on the tree."

_Relax... and focus. _Sasuke nodded and faced the tree. _Tree... for my Uchiha pride, I'm afraid I will have to take you down. _

Sasuke ran up the tree and made a mark, again. _It's higher!_

Obito blinked. _He's getting better. Naruto's way better, though!_

Sasuke smirked. _At this rate, I'll finish this by dinner. Take that, Naruto!_

Then he fell off the tree he was climbing. _Ack! Focus, focus, don't think about Naruto._

* * *

Naruto munched on his food angrily as Sasuke munched on his superiorly.

"Don't get so superior 'cause you managed to finish it in a couple of hours before me!" Naruto cried with a full mouth.

"Hn- You're just a dobe after all." Sasuke said superiorly, although with a full mouth as well.

The two of them finished swallowing and grabbed their bowls. "More!"

"Kakashi-sensei. Tomorrow, can we work on our own thing? I've got a wind technique scroll..." Naruto asked.

"I agree with the dobe. I wish to work on my own techniques, too, Kakashi." Sasuke agreed.

The two of them munched on their food.

Kakashi sighed. "Fine. Sakura, you can guard Tazuna tomorrow."

"Naruto, can you lend me some clones for the bridge?" Tazuna asked.

"Sure." Naruto continued on munching.

"Hmmph... even with a technique scroll..." Sasuke munched on his food then glared at Naruto with a full mouth.

Naruto glared right back.

Everyone sweat-dropped as they watched the sparks fly in between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Um, anyways..." Sakura looked around. _Distraction, distraction... _"Why do you have a torn picture on the wall?"

Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari twitched.

"It looks like Inari-kun was staring at it, but..." Sakura said.

"It's my husband." Tsunami said.

"And, the one called the hero of the city." Tazuna said.

Inari ran off.

"INARI! Where're you going?" Tsunami cried. "Father! I told you not to talk about _him _in front of Inari!"

She slammed the door shut as she left the room.

"Why..." Sakura asked.

Tazuna sighed. "Inari once had a father... not related by blood, but they were like a real father and son."

Naruto looked at Tazuna.

"He was called a hero of the village because he saved the village on the day the dam broke." Tazuna said. "Back then, Inari laughed a lot. He was a cheerful kid."

"What changed?" Naruto asked.

"Then, Gatou came to Wave." Tazuna sighed. "He put Inari's father to death for going against the Gatou Industries, and as a lesson- to never go against them. Because of that incident, all of the village lost their courage- and their hope. And Inari lost his belief in heros, and became that quiet, unhappy, kid."

Naruto scowled, pushed back his chair and got up.

"What are you doing, Naruto? I heard from Tazuna how many Kage Bunshins you used..." Kakashi said. "If you're thinking of training, don't. You'll die if you use anymore chakra."

"Yeah! Don't join me yet, Naruto!" Obito chided.

"I'm going to prove." Naruto stated.

"Hmm?" Kakashi blinked.

"I'm going to prove." Naruto stated again. "That in this world... heros exist!"

Everyone was shocked into silence.

* * *

**It was longer than I thought it would be... 2 736 words! That's a lot for me.**


	14. Haku's Appearance: Chakra Exhaustion!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did... there would be a lot more Naruto in recent chapters. **

Chapter 13: Haku's Appearance: Chakra Exhaustion!

"Fuuton: Fuudate no Jutsu!" Naruto called, practicing a new technique. "Wind Shield Technique!"

A small shield appeared around Naruto in the form of swirling wind.

"Still bad... you need to make the shieldstronger and bigger." Obito advised. "That's what it says in this scroll, you know."

"I do know." Naruto muttered.

"Did you say something, _dobe?_" Sasuke asked, practicing his tree climbing and taijutsu.

"No," Naruto answered. "Must've been your imagination."

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke muttered. "I have to get stronger..."

"That's my line!" Naruto cried.

"You don't understand." Sasuke looked straight at Naruto. "I must- I must kill that man!"

Naruto frowned. "I don't get it. Why do you want to kill this guy?"

"Hn. He killed-" Sasuke shook his head and went back to his training. "For revenge."

"Revenge?" Naruto blinked. "Isn't that bad?"

"As I said before." Sasuke glared at Naruto. "You don't understand."

"It's bad to get taken by revenge, though." Obito commented. "Even if that person did kill your entire clan."

"I still think..." Naruto looked up at the sky and crossed his arms. "Taking revenge'll just make you no better than that person who killed your clan."

Sasuke froze and paused his training for a moment as he looked at Naruto. "You _know_ who I wish to kill?"

"Well, I can guess." Naruto pointed out. "Only an idiot wouldn't be figure out that much."

"Hn." Sasuke nodded. "But you're an idiot."

"Teme...!" Naruto snapped. "Fuuton: Kaze no Nawa no Jutsu! Wind Rope Technique!"

Ropes came around Sasuke and pinned him down.

Sasuke struggled in the ropes. "Dobe! Let me go!"

"Hey! Looks like it works on you, at least!" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke glared at Naruto with murder in his eyes. Naruto backed up and relucently undid the jutsu.

"I let you go, okay!" Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a smirk on his face and placed his hands into a handseal. "Katon..."

"Yak! Calm down!" Naruto raced away from Sasuke at high speed.

"Hn. Fast guy." Sasuke muttered, putting down his hands.

"I blame his father." Obito said.

* * *

Sasuke walked back to Tazuna's house and opened the door.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled. "Welcome back!"

"Hn." Sasuke muttered, more or less ignoring Sakura.

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's still training." Sasuke answered, sitting down on a chair. "I'm going to tell you now that it's not my fault if he dies of chakra exhaustion."

"He's so unresponsible." Sakura shook her head. "Leaving it to me and Sasuke-kun to guard Tazuna.. using tons of chakra with Kage Bunshins, and training.. Seriously, that's why I don't like Naruto. It's because he's an orphan. If he had parents, he wouldn't be so annoying- Right. Sasuke...kun?"

Sakura paled at Sasuke's expression. "Because he's an orphan? Sakura, you disgust me."

Sasuke left the room without another word.

"What?" Sakura blinked in shock. "Why?"

"Did you forget, Sakura?" Kakashi shook his head in resignment. "Sasuke's an orphan too."

"Oh." Sakura blinked, then looked down at the ground. "I- forgot."

"And I don't think you should insult your teammates." Kakashi chided. "Considering the fact that Naruto's working harder than you."

Sakura nodded in embarrassment.

"Still, it's nice of you to protect Tazuna- though I don't believe you'd be a match for any ninja that Gatou sends." Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Perhaps you should go train with Naruto, doing tree climbing."

"Erm, yeah..." Sakura nodded and left the room, still embarrassed.

Tsunami, who was in the room, looked at Kakashi in shock. "That happy-go-lucky blond kid is an orphan?"

"Not just any orphan." Kakashi looked at Tsunami with a resigned expression. "He never knew his parents- he doesn't even know who they are. To make things worse, all of the village hates him. People who actually treat Naruto nicely can be counted on one hand."

Tsunami just got even more shocked. "If he's someone in that sort of situation, I would think he would be like Inari, but worse!"

"Exactly." Kakashi nodded. "That's why Naruto can empathize with Inari- he probably understands Inari better than anyone."

"I see..." Tsunami continued on washing her dishes. _I've learned that people can't be read by their cover._

* * *

Obito sighed as he watched Naruto sleep. "Naruto, if you sleep outside, you're going to catch a cold."

Naruto just mumbled something under his breath and turned around in his sleep.

"It's been six days... you haven't gone back to Tazuna's house other than to eat food." Obito sighed again. "Sometimes, I really wish I could touch things- then I could put a blanket on you or something... and get rid of those darn birds that've decided to use you as a resting post!"

Naruto ignored Obito, continuing to sleep with the birds on him.

Just then, someone entered the clearing. Obito loooked at her with suspicion. "Who are yo- oh, yeah, you can't see or hear me."

Obito watched the girl pick up some herbs and place it in her basket. A bird came down and landed on her shoulder, before flying off towards Naruto.

The girl looked at Naruto.

"Uh uh. Hey, girl! Get away from Naruto!" Obito called.

The girl walked up to Naruto, and the birds that had landed on Naruto flew off.

"Well, at least you got rid of the birds." Obito sighed.

"You're going to catch a cold sleeping in this place." the girl smiled and woke Naruto up.

"Hnnn?" Naruto blinked and looked around.

"Good morning!" the girl smiled. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Training!" Naruto grinned. "What are you doing, lady?"

"I'm picking medical herbs." the girl explained. "Training? And that headband? Are you a ninja?"

"Yup! I'm still a genin, though." Naruto admitted. "Hey, do you want me to help with picking the herbs?"

"Sure. Thanks." the girl smiled.

"I'm going to get stronger, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.

"Why? You seem to be plenty strong already." the girl commented.

"It's not enough." Naruto sighed. "I need to become the strongest ninja in my village- the Hokage! And I need to get everyone to acknowledge me! Plus, I need to prove something to someone. Also... I don't want my teammates to get hurt."

The girl laughed slightly. "You have a lot of goals... Are your teammates important to you?"

"Hmm.. Sasuke's annoying, Sakura's great, and Kakashi-sensei's annoying, but... I guess they're important to me." Naruto admitted.

"Definitely!" Obito nodded.

"When someone has someone important to protect, they become truely strong." the girl stated.

Naruto looked up at the sky and thought about Iruka-sensei, protecting him. "Yeah... I understand that a lot."

The girl stood up and turned around. "You will... become strong. Let us meet again somewhere."

"Okay, lady!" Naruto smiled.

"Oh, by the way..." the _boy _turned around and smiled at Naruto. "I'm a boy."

"WHAT!" Obito and Naruto cried with ridiculous expressions on their faces.

_But you're prettier than Sakura-chan..._

_But you're prettier than Rin..._

Sasuke blinked as the _boy_ walked past him.

"Who was that girl?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"He was... a boy." Naruto said, still shocked.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, then just shook his head. _Weird..._

"Well, let's get to training!" Naruto grinned, opening up a scroll from his backpack. "I trained a lot yesterday... see!"

"Fuuton: Kaze no Nawa no Jutsu!" Naruto cried. "Wind Ropes Technique!"

Invisible ropes pinned Sasuke down, much stronger than before. Sasuke twitched.

"Let me go." Sasuke stated.

"But it's stronger than before, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke admitted.

"Woo hoo!" Naruto undid the jutsu with a triumphant expression on his face.

"Hn. You're still a dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"I did it, I did it..." Naruto ran around cheerfully.

"You managed to do that Wind Shield Technique too." Obito nodded.

Sasuke twitched. "You're annoying."

* * *

Sakura sighed, looking up at the sky. "Naruto's still training? It's already the morning of the seventh day... I think Sasuke-kun is training too..."

"He's missing breakfast too." Kakashi slapped shut his book. "Let's go get him... best to make sure he doesn't fall unconscious with chakra exhaustion."

"I guess..." Sakura nodded. "Do you know where they're training?"

"Most likely the same clearing I showed you all tree climbing." Kakashi said, walking into the forest.

Sakura looked around. "What's that?"

Kakashi blinked. "That's the sound of..." His eyes widened. _Fighting!_

Kakashi increased his pace and raced through the forest.

"Kakashi-sensei? What's wrong?" Sakura asked curiously, trying hard to keep up.

"The sound of fighting..." Kakashi muttered.

"What?" Sakura cried. She payed more attention to the sounds. "Now that you mention it..."

Kakashi pushed aside some branches and jumped into the clearing, seeing- Naruto and Sasuke fighting.

Sakura came in right after Kakashi, breathing hard. "Sasuke-kun! Naruto! What are you doing!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto ignored her, engrossed in their fight.

"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!" Sasuke cried. "Great Fireball Technique!"

Naruto jumped back from the big fireball and made a handseal. "Fuuton: Fuudate No Jutsu: Wind Shield Technique!"

Kakashi winced. At the start he had been slightly alarmed, but they seemed to be training. He could scold them later. _But Naruto... Wind is weak against Fire. Wind simply reinforces Fire- that shield will just make the fireball bigger._

Sasuke realized that too and smirked. "It's over."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with an identical smirk on his face. "Oh, really?"

The great fireball hit the shield, then got bigger.

Naruto looked at the fireball. "Kawarimi No Jutsu!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Of course! How could I not have thought of that!_

"What did you say again?" Naruto asked, putting a finger on his head. "Hmm... something like... It's over?"

Sasuke got out a kunai and threw it at Naruto, who was behind Sasuke.

Naruto swiftly dodged it without any trouble and jumped up a tree. Then, he promptly threw a swarm of shuriken at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodged the shuriken,and placed his hands in another handseal.

"Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu!" Sasuke called. "Great Fireball Technique!"

The fireball hit Naruto head on, who promptly- disperced in a poof of smoke.

Naruto approached Sasuke from behind him as he was distracted by the Kage Bunshin, but Sasuke simply turned around and blocked his kunai with another.

Now it was Naruto's turn for his eyes to widen. "How?"

"There's no way you would've let yourself get taken down by a technique like that." Sasuke scoffed. "It was either a Kage Bunshin, or you were planning to use Kawarimi."

"Ch!" Naruto jumped back from Sasuke and placed his hands in another handseal.

Kakashi decided to step in.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kakashi in shock, and slightly guiltily.

"Now, why were you fighting each other?" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"We were training!" Naruto said. "And I would've beaten Sasuke if I had I bit longer."

"Hn. Dream on, dobe." Sasuke scoffed. "Another minute and I would've had a kunai at your throat."

"As I said before, that's my line!" Naruto snapped.

"Yes, yes... From what I saw, it probably would've ended in a tie." Kakashi said. "Now, let's get back to Tazuna's house- my body is almost back to normal. That means that Zabuza's body is almost back to normal as well."

"Got it! Let's go back, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned, then fell over, uncouncious.

Kakashi looked at Naruto with worry. "It looks like he got chakra exhastion, after all. Well, that's too be expected, considering that he's been helping to build the bridge by using hundreds of Kage Bunshin everyday, on top of training. If it had been anyone other than Naruto, they would've died for sure."

"What's so special about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He naturally has a lot of chakra." Kakashi said, lifting Naruto on his back.

Obito shook his head. He hadn't commented, for he was watching the fight, but now...

"Naruto, you absolute idiot!" Obito groaned, putting his head in his hands.

Sasuke grunted. "Hn. I said that it wasn't my fault."

"No one's blaming you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled. "It's this idiot's fault!"

Kakashi shook his head. _Sakura is really obessed with Sasuke- well, I suppose that it's not as much as Naruto is obessed with ramen._

"Let's get back to Tazuna's house." Kakashi said.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded and walked after Kakashi.

"Wait for me, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

* * *

Naruto munched on his food with vigour, as usual.

Sasuke munched on his food right across from Naruto.

Kakashi sighed. _Constantly having these sparks across the table is annoying... can't they sit next to each other?_

"I thought it took days to recover from chakra exhastion... you recovered in just several hours!" Sakura shook her head. "You're a monster."

Naruto twitched at that. "That's mean, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah!" Obito retorted. "Rin would never be like that!"

"Still, I didn't know what to think when you came back, completely unconscious." Tazuna shook his head. "Is it becuase you helped us with the bridge? The clones disappeared suddenly, too..."

"Yeah... partly." Naruto nodded. "But I'm fine now."

"Thanks for your help- because of you, the bridge is already finished!" Tazuna grinned. "Still, I'm tired with all this bridge work."

"Father, Naruto-kun, please don't overdo it." Tsunami said, bringing food in from the kitchen.

"Uh huh." Naruto placed his head in his arms and fell half-alsleep.

Inari looked at Naruto, and his eyes started to tear as he remembered his father. _Why... why..._

"WHY!" Inari cried. "Why do you guys try so hard! No matter how hard you train, you're just going to get beaten up and killed by Gatou's men! That's what happens when weak people go against strong people!"

Naruto looked at Inari. "I'm not just a kid like you are. Don't worry."

"I'd hate to be you!" Inari's voice rose steadily higher. "This isn't even your country- stop being so nosy! You don't understand anything about me! You're always clowning around, with a stupid grin on your face- you don't understand how hard life can be! You don't understand what it feels like to be alone!"

Obito glared at Inari. "You're the one who doesn't understand!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Alone. Please, tell me, how are you alone?"

"Huh?" Inari blinked, tears still falling from his face.

"You have a mother, you have a grandfather. You even have your memories of your father." Naruto looked at Inari with an angry expression. "How- are- you- alone?"

Inari stepped back.

"Do you have a family? Yes. Do you live alone? No. Do you know who your parents are? Yes." Naruto continued on speaking. "Does your whole village hate you for reasons you don't know? No."

"Just keep on crying forever, ignoring the people who are alive around you!" Naruto cried. "You idiot! You little sissy!"

Naruto walked out of the door and slammed the door shut.

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped. "How could you say that! Sorry, Inari."

"Oi, Naruto!" Obito ran after Naruto.

Kakashi blinked. _Maybe I should talk to Inari after._

Tsunami looked at Inari. _Naruto-kun probably is in a much worse situation than Inari... I'm not surprised that he snapped at Inari._

* * *

Inari sat down on the dock, looking at the ocean.

"Can I join you?" Kakashi asked.

Inari looked up for a second, but didn't say anything.

"Tazuna told us about your dad." Kakashi said.

Inari didn't say anything, but looked at the ground unhappily.

"Like you, Naruto grew up without a father." Kakashi said, looking at Inari's face.

"What?" Inari looked at Kakashi with a slightly shocked expression.

"He grew without both of his parents. He doesn't even know who his parents are..." Kakashi said.

Inari's eyes widened. _Those questions..._

"He's lived alone since he was 5... he hasn't had many friends. The whole village hates him for- well, they hate him." Kakashi continued. "Truth be told, he's got a rougher past than you."

"Huh?" Inari blinked. "But, I haven't seen him cry or complain even once."

"He's always... He's always trying to get people to acknowledge him." Kakashi looked at the ocean with a thoughtful expression on his face. "For that goal, he'll even put his life on the line."

"Naruto's... someone like that." Inari looked at the ocean with a guilty expression on his face. _Compared to Naruto, I'm crying over nothing._

"He's probably just sick and tired of crying." Kakashi nodded. "He knows what it is to be truly strong, like your father."

_Dad..._

"Naruto probably understands your feelings better than anyone else." Kakashi said. "He can't help but be concerned about you."

Inari didn't say anything, but his expression showed that he was a little happier.

"Well, then, good-night." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Don't stay up too late."

Inari nodded.

_How to be truly strong... _

* * *

Obito looked at Kakashi. _So, Kakashi has a soft spot, huh? Trying to cheer up Inari._

Kakashi yawned, then scratched his head. "It's been a week... I wonder how the memorial stone's doing..."

"Memorial stone." Obito twitched. "Memorial stone."

Kakashi looked around. "Hmm? Wind?"

"_Kakashi! _Stop obsessing about people who are _already dead_!"Obito cried, losing it. "_Why _don't you pay more attention to people who are _alive? _All you've taught Sasuke and Sakura is _tree climbing_, of all things! _And_. You haven't taught Naruto _anything_!"

Kakashi stepped back, his face- well, the part he could see of his face- paled. "What's that voice... It's not the wind, is it?"

"Hmmph." Obito scoffed.

He walked over to the door and stuck out his tongue at Kakashi.

"Go imagine ghosts or something, baka Kakashi." Obito retorted.

* * *

**The fight's going to start from the next chapter... Try your best, Team 7!**


	15. Two Fights: Sasuke and Sakura's Death?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke wouldn't have gotten so psycho.**

Chapter 14: Two Fights: Sasuke and Sakura's Death?

Kakashi looked at the sleeping Naruto. "He's pushed his body to the limits- he probably won't be able to move today."

Sasuke grunted. "Hn. Dobe."

"Then, are we going to leave him here today?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "Best to let him rest today."

Tazuna looked at Naruto. "Well, thanks to Naruto the bridge has been finished super fast. I just have to check over a few things."

"We'll be going, then, Tsunami-san." Kakashi eye-smiled then left along with Tazuna and the others.

"Bye... Be careful, father!" Tsunami called.

"Don't worry- I'll be super safe!" Tazuna grinned.

Obito blinked. "Maybe I should wake Naruto... on second thought, it's true that Naruto needs to rest. Also, I probably won't be able to wake him up."

He sighed. "I'll just stay here. Bye, Kakashi! Not that you can hear me..."

Kakashi blinked and looked around.

"What's the matter, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kakashi eye-smiled.

_Just the wind... or was it?_

* * *

"AHHHH!" Naruto cried. "I overslept!"

"You finally woke up, huh?" Obito sighed.

Naruto ignored Obito and raced into another room. "Where's everyone?"

"Oh, Naruto, you woke up already?" Tsunami commented. "Sensei said to rest."

"I knew it! I knew it! They left me behind!" Naruto cried. He changed quickly, with skills honed by many years of oversleeping.

"I tried to wake you up..." Obito lied. "But, you didn't wake up."

Naruto sighed and raced out the door. "I'm off!"

"Hey! Wait for me!" Obito shook his head with a smile. "It's been a while since I've had to do this."

There was an imaginary gust of wind.

Obito groaned. "It's been a while since this has happened too... Come on, Naruto! Wait!"

Inari looked up. _He's trying hard as usual._

* * *

"Come on! Why didn't they wake me up!" Naruto cried.

"Because you needed to rest." Obito sighed.

Then Naruto blinked. "What's that rustling sound?"

* * *

"What's this!" Tazuna cried, running up to the builders. "What happened to you?"

The builders had been injured badly by the time Team 7 and Tazuna reached them.

"A monster..." mumbled one of the builders.

"Eh?" Tazuna blinked in shock.

"Could it be..." Kakashi's eye widened.

The mist around them thickened.

"Here they come!" cried Kakashi.

Everyone got out a kunai and surronded Tazuna.

_So he was alive after all... _Kakashi thought. _And he's out for revenge..._

"This is Ninpou: Kirigakure No Jutsu, right Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "The Hidden Mist Technique?"

A massive amount of killer intent hit them.

"Poor kid." a mocking voice came out of the mist. "He's shaking again. Where's the blondie? I need to make him pay as well."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I'm shaking from excitement."

"Oh, really?" A number of water clones jumped around Team 7 and Tazuna.

"Sasuke... do it." Kakashi said.

The water clones disperced as Sasuke killed them all with a kunai.

Sasuke smirked. _Naruto's shadow clones were harder to disperce than these._

"Hmmm." Zabuza smirked. "True, the water clones have only a tenth of my strength, but... Haku, looks like a rival has appeared, eh?"

The hunter nin, Haku, stood behind Zabuza. "It does indeed."

Kakashi looked at the hunter nin and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like my thinking was on the mark. That 'hunter nin' is obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing next to him and all."

Sakura clenched a fist. "He should take off that mask already!"

"I'll fight him." Sasuke said. "Tricking us like that... I saw him in the forest, too. I hate people like that the most."

"Sasuke-kun, you're so cool!" Sakura cried.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. _I've thought this before, but Sakura is way too obessed with Sasuke._

"Very impressive, that kid. Go, Haku!" Zabuza cried.

Haku disappeared and appeared right in front of Sasuke, swiping a kunai at Sasuke, who blocked it.

_He's... good. I can tell with one swipe._

* * *

Tsunami called to Inari. "Inari! Help me with the dishes!"

"Okay, mom!" Inari called back. "But I'm in the bathroom right now!"

Tsunami sighed. Just then, the wall broke into little pieces.

Tsunami turned around in shock. "Who are you?"

Gatou's men smirked at Tsunami. "You're Tazuna's daughter, right? I'm afraid you'll have to come with us."

"KYAA!" she cried.

Inari widened his eyes and raced out of the bathroom. "MOM!"

Gatou's men looked at Inari. "Huh? There was a kid, too?"

"Inari! RUN AWAY!" Tsunami cried urgently.

"Should we take him, too?" asked one of the men.

"We only need one hostage." another answered.

"Then... can I kill him?" the first man asked.

"I gues-" the second one was cut off by Tsunami.

"You only need one hostage, right? If you kill Inari, I'll bite my tongue so hard I'll kill myself." Tsunami said.

Inari started crying.

"Ch. I wanted to cut something." sighed the first man, sheathing his sword.

"Thank your mom, kid." the second man said.

_I'm so sorry, mom. I'm just a kid! I can't protect you! I'm just a weak kid! And I don't want to die... I'm afraid..._

Naruto's voice echoed in Inari's head. _You little sissy!_

Inari's dad's voice echoed in Inari's head. _If it's truly precious to you... even if you lose your life... you must protect it with your own two hands!_

_Then... Can I become strong too... Dad?_

"WAIT!" Inari called.

Gatou's men turned around. "It's that kid again..."

"Inari! What are you doing here?" Tsunami cried.

"G-Get away from my mom!" Inari cried, stammering.

"Huh?" the second man blinked. "Cut him."

"Sure." the first man unsheathed his sword.

"Inari!" Tsunami cried desperately.

Inari closed his eyes.

Gatou's men blinked as they cut a piece of wood. "Kawarimi?"

"Nice going, Inari!" Naruto called, Inari in his hands. "Sorry for being late- But a hero comes at the last minute!"

"No, it's because you got bad habits from me and Kakashi." Obito corrected.

Naruto sighed at Obito's words. _That's true too... I guess._

"Hmm? It's one of the loser ninja Tazuna hired." a man commented.

"Loser ninja?" Naruto smirked. "Thanks, Inari. Because of your distraction, I managed to save your mom."

"Mom?" Inari looked behind him. "MOM!"

The two men both got their swords ready. "This is going to be easy."

"Oh, really." Naruto smirked. He pointed behind them. "Watch out."

"Don't be stupid. As if we'd fall for that." the man said, right before getting knocked out by a Kage Bunshin.

"Wha-" The other man got knocked out as well.

"Naruto warned you, but no, you didn't listen." Obito shook his head. "It's not my fault."

"Naruto, how did you know they came here?" Inari asked.

"There was a cut up boar in the forest, and sword marks everywhere. O- I got worried, so I decided to go back." Naruto explained.

"I suggested going back." Obito said. "I didn't live through the Third Shinobi War for nothing."

"Live?" Naruto muttered. "Anyhow, Inari..."

"What is it?" Inari asked.

"Sorry for calling you a sissy. Forget it." Naruto rubbed Inari's head. "You're strong!"

Inari sniffed, and tears came down his face.

"Come on..." Inari muttered.

"Hmm?" Naruto blinked.

"I decided to not cry anymore. Now you're going to make fun of me and call me a crybaby..." Inari murmured.

"Don't be silly!" Naruto grinned.

"What?" Inari looked up.

"It's fine to cry when you're happy!" Naruto cried.

Inari started crying harder.

"Now, if you're in danger here, the bridge is probably in trouble too." Naruto grinned. "I'm going over there- I can count on you here, right?"

Inari rubbed his eyes and smiled. "Yup!"

"It sure is tough being a hero..." Naruto smiled.

"Hero, huh?" Obito smirked.

"Yup!" Inari said.

* * *

Sasuke and Haku swiped kunai and senbon, respectably, at each other, at fast speeds.

Kakashi looked at them, then looked at Sakura. "Sakura, guard Tazuna. Leave the kid to Sasuke."

"Got it!" Sakura jumped to Tazuna.

Sasuke and Haku continued on fighting.

"I don't want to kill you..." Haku sighed. "But I doubt you'd just back down."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"But you know, I have two advantages over you." Haku said. "One, the fact that I have one of your hands occupied. Two... the water on the ground."

Haku made a bunch of one-handed seals, and water senbon came up.

Sasuke looked at the senbon and closed his eyes. _Concentrate chakra to my legs..._

The senbon stabbed the place Sasuke was, but Sasuke wasn't there anymore.

He threw shuriken at Haku, who dodged the shuriken. Then, Sasuke placed a kunai at Haku's throat.

"Now, it's you..." Sasuke smirked. "That's going to be dodging my attacks."

Haku tried to go against Sasuke in speed, but he quickly found out something important. _He's faster than me..._

"No way, Haku lost in speed?" Zabuza's eyes widened.

"My team isn't just a bunch of brats." Kakashi smirked. "Sasuke's the last of the Uchiha Clan, and the number one rookie. Sakura's the brightest. Naruto's the village's number one hyperactive, ramen-loving, unpredictable ninja- and the so-called dobe. Though, if you go by strength he's as strong as Sasuke."

"Haku. Do you get it? At this rate, we'll be driven back." Zabuza smirked at Haku.

Haku coughed, then got up. "W-we can't have that."

_Demonic Ice Mirrors!_

Ice Mirrors surronded Sasuke, each with Haku in them.

"Now... is when the battle really starts." Haku stated.

Kakashi's eyes widened. _Ice? Kekkei Genkai? Damn it!_

Zabuza blocked Kakashi. "Your opponent is... me!"

Haku- all the Hakus- threw senbon at Sasuke. He could barely dodge- in fact he wasn't dodging at all.

Sakura looked at Sasuke getting beaten up. "Tazuna..."

"Go!" Tazuna called.

Sakura nodded and ran to Sasuke and threw a kunai at Haku. Haku blocked it easily and threw a senbon at Sakura.

Sakura's eyes widened and she dodged it, only to get another senbon in her neck.

She fell.

"Sakura..." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried urgently.

_That idiotic, hyperactive... _Sasuke thought.

_Ramen-loving... Unpredictable ninja? _Haku thought.

"Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived!" Naruto called out. "Late, but I blame O- Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi twitched.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto ran up to Sakura.

Her eyes were open. But she didn't move. Naruto's eyes slowly grew wider as he placed two fingers at her throat.

No pulse.

Naruto froze, and orange chakra surronded him.

Kakashi's eyes widened. _Oh no.. Kyuubi!_

Naruto got up, massive amounts of killer intent coming out of him. "You... killed Sakura-chan."

Sasuke and Haku both paled.

_What is it with this killer intent? Is this really Naruto?_

Naruto looked at Haku. "I... won't forgive you. I won't!"

Haku blinked.

"He he he. No matter how angry he gets, he won't be able to defeat Haku." Zabuza smirked. "That blondie can't kill anyone- can't destroy someone's dreams. Haku can, although he prefers not to."

"No... Naruto may be able to beat him." Kakashi said. "But he musn't! Not with that demon's strength!"

"Demon?" Zabuza blinked, and looked at the orange chakra surronding Naruto. "Don't tell me... Jinchuruki?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Jinchuruki?" Sasuke blinked. _Is that a clan name? Or the name of a Kekkai Genkei?_

Obito looked at Naruto and his orange chakra. _Oh no..._

"Naruto! Calm down!" Obito called urgently.

Naruto ignored Obito and jumped into the mirrors.

"No! Idiot, Naruto! Calm down! You can't make proper decisions!" Obito called.

"You idiot! What are you doing here!" Sasuke called. "What's with that killer intent?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with red eyes, but didn't say anything. He simply attacked the mirrors.

"Red eyes?" Sasuke's eyes simply got bigger. _Does Naruto have a kekkei genkai?_

Obito ran over to Naruto. "Come on! Seriously, calm down!"

Naruto didn't listen to him, just trying to hit Haku and getting senbon stabbed into him.

Obito took a breath, and tried to hit Naruto. "Wake up, blondie!"

Naruto twitched.

"You're an idiot!" Obito called kicking Naruto, with his foot going through Naruto's body.

"You're a ramen junkie." Obito continued, kicking Naruto again.

The orange chakra backed down a little.

"I don't know why, but it's working!" Obito cried, trying to kick Naruto again.

* * *

In Naruto's seal, Kyuubi was having fun. Being able to use killer intent, was fun.

But, suddenly, a hand hit Kyuubi on the head.

Kyuubi blinked and touched his head with a frown.

Then, a flurry of kicks came and hit Kyuubi.

Kyuubi continued to get hit by the hits.

Eventually, even the great Kyuubi had to back down. There was only so many kicks from giant feet he could take.

But, what were the hits? There was only one possibility.

"_Yondaime!_" Kyuubi screeched. "Where are you!"

A small illusion of the Yondaime appeared in front of Kyuubi. "You know, I can only appear here because there's a possibility of you going into eight tails mode. So, what is it?"

"You know perfectly well!" Kyuubi growled.

"It wasn't me." the Yondaime shrugged. "I can't do things like that- perhaps if you could actually look outside, you would know. If that's the only thing, I'll be going."

The Yondaime disappeared.

"_Yondaime_!" Kyuubi screeched again.

* * *

Naruto blinked as his eyes turned back to normal.

But, as Naruto's eyes turned back to normal... Sasuke's turned red.

"Sasuke?" Naruto looked around. "My mind is a little blank... I remember trying to hit Haku... and Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke desperately. "Is Sakura-chan alive?"

Sasuke looked down at the ground. "No."

Obito shook his head.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he looked at Haku again. "Why?"

"I need to protect those precious to me- that's my dream." Haku answered. "I didn't want to hit that girl- but, it was necessary."

"Necessary?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Necessary?"

Killer intent came out of Naruto again- but it wasn't the Kyuubi's.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Calm down."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and pointed at his eyes. "Sharingan!"

"What!" Sasuke blinked. _I knew that it was getting easier to dodge things- and that everything looked a little weird... But I didn't realize that I activated my Sharingan!_

"Hmmph." Naruto crossed his arms. "Ch."

Haku shook his head. That blondie- the one who had someone important to protect- he had weird chakra. It went back to normal, but now the black-haired one had weird eyes. Sharingan, like his sensei. Not very advanced, but to activate it during battle...

He continued to throw senbon at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Watch out, Naruto!" Obito called.

A giant flurry of senbon came towards Naruto.

Naruto turned around- too late.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Naruto!_

He jumped in front of Naruto, taking the senbon.

Naruto's eyes widened. "No... Sasuke! Not you too! Why!"

"I hated you..." Sasuke muttered. "I don't know why. My body moved on it's own."

"No! Don't die!" Naruto cried.

"Don't join me!" Obito looked at Sasuke.

"My brother... I swore not to die before I killed him." Sasuke murmured, his voice getting steadily softer. "Don't you... Don't you... die too.."

"No! Sasuke! You're not dying!" Naruto said, tears starting to fall from his face.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

"He jumped in without hesitating to protect you." Haku said. "To protect a precious person, he jumped in front of you without even flinching. He is a true shinobi."

Naruto just stared at Sasuke's body.

"Is this your first death of a friend?" Haku asked. "This is the life of a shinobi."

"I won't forgive you." Naruto muttered. "Killing Sakura-chan was bad enough..."

_I hated you too, Sasuke..._

"But killing Sasuke is the last straw." Naruto muttered, his killer intent getting stronger every moment.

"I'll kill you!" Naruto screeched.

* * *

**Oh, don't worry. It's momentary death- there's no way I'd really kill them off.**


	16. Naruto's Anger: Gatou's Death!

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.**

Chapter 15: Naruto's Anger: Gatou's Death!

Naruto jumped towards Haku in pure rage.

Haku switched through the mirrors quickly. _It was bad enough before, when I placed that girl in momentary death- I was shocked when this child's chakra changed so suddenly to something so evil. But now... this is pure rage. I believed that it was when someone has something precious to protect is when they get truly strong- but it appears that they get strong when they're angry at someone for hurting their precious person as well!_

Obito looked at Naruto. "This isn't Kyuubi anymore... this is Naruto's own strength? Is this... this feels like..."

_Minato-sensei... when he's angry._

Naruto hit all of the mirrors at once, using Kage Bunshin. He continued to try to hit the mirrors, and eventually, obviously, Haku got punched out.

"I'm sorry, Zabuza-san..." Half of Haku's mask fell off.

Naruto continued his flurry of punches.

"I can't kill him..." Haku looked up at the sky. "I can't defeat him, Zabuza-san."

_He's too strong... His thing to protect is more precious to him._

Haku looked at Naruto with a blank face. _Zabuza-san... I'm sorry._

The other half of his mask fell off.

Both Obito and Naruto's eyes widened, and Naruto froze, stopping his attack.

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked.

"You're... from that time!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I killed both of your precious friends." Haku looked at Naruto. "Why won't you kill me?"

"Damn it!" Naruto cried, punching Haku.

"That girl- erm, boy- from that time was the 'hunter nin'?" Obito cried. "He killed Sakura and Sasuke!"

Haku rubbed blood from his mouth. "You won't be able to beat me like that. There are people who make mistakes like you... who leave their enemy alive out of pity. Letting them live, just for the sake of living."

Naruto looked at Haku, still letting out a massive amount of killer intent.

"Do you know the pain of just living? Without a dream?" Haku asked.

"No..." Naruto muttered.

"Zabuza-san has no need for weak shinobi. You have taken my reason for living." Haku said. "Kill me."

Naruto's killer intent went down. "Then it's his fault."

"What?"

"It's his fault that Sakura and Sasuke died." Naruto snapped. "Why do you help him? Someone like that? You said you want to protect people important to you. Is that eyebrow-less, stupid, evil freak your only important person?"

"I had important people once... my parents. We lived in a snowy village in Mist." Haku said. "But, something happened. My blood. My Kekkei Genkai."

"The Bloodline Massacres... The civil wars in Mist..." Obito muttered.

"People with Kekkei Genkai, like that kid there, and me, were hated." Haku said. "It turned out my mother had this Kekkei Genkai- the Hyouton, the Ice Style. My father killed my mother- then tried to kill me."

"That's stupid." Naruto cried, shaking his head.

"Perhaps. But when I came to, my father was lying dead, in front of me." Haku continued. "And that's when I realized... I realized that in this world I'm someone unwanted."

"He's.. like you..." Obito muttered.

"You said you wanted to get your village to acknowledge you... " Haku looked at Naruto. "If someone acknowledged you from the bottom of their heart, wouldn't that person become the most important person to you?"

Naruto's eyes widened. _Iruka-sensei... Obito... Kakashi-sensei... Everyone who acknowledged me..._

"Zabuza-san took me in... Ignored my horrible blood and decided he wanted it." Haku smiled. "He acknowledged me... and so I will follow him. He is my most precious person."

Obito blinked, pondering on Haku's words. _If Minato-sensei was evil, would I've still have liked him as a sensei? What about Rin? Kakashi?_

"Naruto... Please. Kill me." Haku stated.

Narutoglared at Haku and took out a kunai and looked at it. "I hate you... I hate you so much for killing Sasuke and Sakura. But..."

Naruto threw away the kunai. "Killing you'll just make me no better than Zabuza, or Gatou, or anyone! Plus, anybody who would've killed you after hearing your story is heartless! They wouldn't be called human!"

"Yeah!" Obito cried. "Tell him, Naruto!"

"Perhaps they couldn't be called human." Haku looked at Naruto without an expression on his face. "They would be called shinobi instead."

"Wh-what?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Shinobi are tools, weapons." Haku stated. "And what do you do with broken weapons? You throw them away. So, please Naruto. Before Zabuza-san throws me away, kill me."

Naruto closed his eyes, hard. Then he opened it, a determined expression on his face.

"I don't." Naruto said.

"What?" Haku blinked.

"I don't throw away broken weapons. I try to fix them." Naruto said.

Obito rolled his eyes. "Yes, you do. It's really annoying, you realize, even if it's a way of saving money."

"I see." Haku smiled at Naruto. "You are a nice person, Naruto. But I'm afraid that most people are not like you. I shall ask you one last time. Can you please kill me?"

Obito looked at Naruto. "Naruto. Do it."

"What!" Naruto stared at Obito in shock.

"That kid... Haku... he doesn't have any meaning to live anymore." Obito winced. "It'll just be like leaving him to slowly die. Best to put him out of his misery."

"Don't you have some other meaning of life?" Naruto cried, desperately.

"No." Haku answered. His face was still blank.

Naruto sighed, then narrowed his eyes. _I didn't want to do this... But... If Obito says I should..._

Naruto grabbed a kunai and lunged at Haku.

_Thank you, Naruto._ Haku thought.

The mist started to clear.

Haku spotted Kakashi jumping at Zabuza, Chidori in his hand.

Haku quickly blocked the kunai with a senbon. "I'm sorry, Naruto! I can't die just yet!"

Then, Haku promptly made his way to Zabuza, blocking the Chidori with his own body.

Blood slowly dripped down from Kakashi's hand, as he assessed the situation, and realized what must've happened.

"Za-buza-san." Haku breathed, for the last time.

"What happened!" Naruto cried. He looked at Obito.

"Don't ask me... but the mist is starting to clear!" Obito said, looking around.

Naruto raced through the dispercing mist towards the silhouettes of Kakashi and Zabuza. Then, Naruto stopped as he stared in shock at the grusome scene.

"My future is death?" Zabuza smirked. "Wrong... again."

Kakashi looked at the boy that he stabbed. _He's already dead._

Zabuza got his sword ready, preparing to cut through both Haku and Kakashi.

Kakashi swore. _Has he got no respect for the dead? He's not a demon for nothing._

Naruto jumped in front of Kakashi and Haku, blocking the sword with two kunai. He gritted his teeth. _He's strong! I won't be able to block this for long.._

"Hmm? The blondie, huh? Haku didn't manage to kill you?" Zabuza sighed in disappointment. "He killed your teammates, though, right?"

Kakashi swiftly withdrew his hand out of Haku's body, and closed his eyes. "Naruto. Stand back."

"But-" Naruto objected.

"It's all you can do to block that sword. Speaking of that, get away from Zabuza already!" Kakashi cried.

Naruto jumped back, and Zabuza's sword hit the ground.

"This is my fight." Kakashi looked at Zabuza. "Naruto. Stand back. That's an order."

"Listen to Kakashi, Naruto." Obito advised. "You're bloody and injured. You're in no state to fight. Of course, that could be said about Kakashi as well."

Naruto gritted his teeth, but obediently stood back.

Tazuna walked up to Naruto. "I'm sorry... this is all-"

"No. This is Zabuza's fault. Or Gatou's fault." Naruto's eyes narrowed, as he let out killer intent. "Gatou..."

"Oi! Naruto, stop acting like Sasuke!" Obito retorted, crossing his arms.

Naruto blinked and shook his head fiercely. "I'm just so angry..."

"Let's just watch Zabuza and Kakashi's fight- oh, looks like it's over." Obito commented. "Zabuza can't make any handseals. Wait, who's that? Gatou!"

Naruto looked up quickly as Gatou appeared, along with a bunch of armed men.

Gatou smirked. "Looks like you're getting beaten up, Zabuza. Demon of the Mist? More like a baby demon."

"What are you doing here?" Zabuza asked, before coughing up blood.

"You see, I never planned to pay you any money- I planned to have you killed." Gatou said. "I'm afraid you're going to have to die."

"What!" Zabuza's eyes widened. _Betrayed._

"Hiring normal ninja is expensive and annoying to clean up. So, I hire missing nins, then have them fight each other." Gatou lifted up his hands. "They take care of each other, most of the time. Isn't it a good system?"

"Hmmph. Looks like I'm not going to fight you anymore." Zabuza said, walking up to Gatou and his men.

"Before that..." Gatou went up to Haku's body. "Take that! And that! That's for breaking my arm."

"What are you doing, you-"Naruto cried unspeakable words. He got ready to lunge straight at Gatou.

Kakashi held Naruto back. "Calm down! Look at those numbers!"

"You! Eyebrow-less freak! Say something!" Naruto cried. Tears started to fall from his face. "Haku... he really loved you! He was your friend, right? Do you really feel nothing? HE WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! HE DIED FOR YOU! SO HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE LIKE THAT, LIKE.. like..."

"Shut up." Zabuza growled.

"What'd you say?" Naruto glared at Zabuza.

Zabuza turned around and looked at Naruto. A tear fell down Zabuza's face. "You've already said enough!"

Obito blinked. "Even the Demon of the Mist is nothing when faced against Naruto."

"Naruto... I'm glad you were our opponents. Haku... he fought for you guys, not just us." Zabuza said. "It's my loss. Can you lend me that kunai?"

"Huh? Sure." Naruto threw Zabuza his kunai.

"Haku was too kind... I wouldn't think that he killed you guys." Zabuza turned around, and started walking forwards. "Senbon are difficult to use, and to kill someone with."

Obito's mouth opened into a round O. "Could it be...?"

Obito floated quickly towards Sakura, for she had 'died' first.

He stared at him. Sakura took a small breath.

"Naruto! Sakura's alive! So Sasuke's probably alive too!" Obito called.

Kakashi twitched and looked around. _Who said that? _

Naruto fell, in pure relief. "Thank goodness... they're not dead..."

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Who said that?"

Naruto looked at Kakashi in shock. "You heard that?"

"Naruto, you and I are going to have a long talk after this." Kakashi stated.

Naruto paled.

Meanwhile, Zabuza jumped into the group of Gatou's men.

They all smirked. _One injured ninja... against us?_

He clentched Naruto's kunai in his mouth, and killed off a bunch of people, trying to get to Gatou.

Zabuza finally reached Gatou, though he was stabbed by several swords.

"If you want to go to the same place as your friend, then go." Gatou muttered, Naruto's kunai in his stomach.

"I'm afraid I won't be going to the same place as Haku." Zabuza got his sword ready.

"Hmm?" Gatou tried to step back from Zabuza.

"You'll be going to hell with me." Zabuza placed his sword at Gatou's throat. "Then we'll see if I'm a baby devil, after all."

Gatou winced. "No... N-"

Naruto paled slightly as Zabuza cut Gatou's head off, but didn't avert his eyes.

"Don't look away, Naruto." Kakashi ordered. "This is the end of the life of a shinobi who lived a very difficult life."

Naruto nodded.

"Poor guy... now that he's dying, I can't help but feel sorry for him." Obito commented.

Kakashi looked up to the place he heard the voice. "I've heard you before, voice. Where?"

Obito paled along with Naruto. _Uh... maybe I'll keep quiet._

Zabuza glared at the army of mercenaries, and they promptly ran off.

Finally, Zabuza slowly fell to the ground.

_Thank you... for everything, Haku. This is goodbye..._

* * *

Meanwhile, both Sakura and Sasuke got up. Sasuke winced, as he looked up.

"I'm.. alive?" Sasuke blinked.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm alive!" Sakura ran towards Sasuke, who tried his best to avoid her.

Naruto noticed Sakura and Sasuke, and he started to cry, big tears.

"You're... really alive..." Naruto smiled with pure happiness.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke scoffed. "I swore not to die- did you forget?" He walked towards Naruto. "So? What's happening?"

"Tazuna-san, are you all right?" Sakura asked, guilty for not doing her duty.

"I'm fine... Whenever Zabuza tried to kill me, Kakashi-san helped me." Tazuna said.

"Hey! You guys!" One of the mercenaries called. "You're dead!"

"You killed our meal ticket!"

"We're going to pillage this city!"

"We're going to take anything of value!"

"Yeah!"

"Ack! Naruto, can you use Kage Bunshins or something?" Obito asked.

Everyone blinked.

"What was that voice?" Sakura asked.

Naruto glared at Obito from the corner of his eye. "Wind?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Damn... we're all nearly out of chakra!" Kakashi muttered. "What to do, what to do..."

An arrow came from behind Team 7.

"Hey!" Inari called. "If you take one step on this island..."

"We'll stop you, with everything we've got!" another villager cried.

"Inari!" Tazuna exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late... But a hero is always late, right?" Inari asked Naruto.

"Stop spreading my bad habits!" Obito muttered under his breath.

Kakashi cocked a ear. _Bad habits?_

_"_I'll help you guys! I'm nearly out of chakra, but I can do this much." Naruto said. "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

A few Kage Bunshins appeared.

Kakashi blinked. _If I do that as well... Kage Bunshin costs too much chakra, but if I use normal Bunshin.._

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kakashi called. _As if._

Dozens of Bunshins appeared.

"You want a piece of this?" Kakashi asked.

"NO!" The mercenaries ran away.

Kakashi smirked and disperced the Bunshins.

* * *

Kakashi slid his headband over the Sharingan eye and walked up to Zabuza.

"Kakashi... I have a request." Zabuza murmured.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

"Let me... see his face." Zabuza breathed.

Kakashi nodded. "Sure."

Snow started to fall as Kakashi brought Zabuza towards Haku.

"Thanks... Kakashi." Zabuza murmured.

He looked at Haku. _Haku... are you crying?_

_You were always at my side- now it's my turn, at least at the end._

"Haku... If I could... I'd like to go to the same place..." Zabuza breathed. His voice quickly got softer.

"As you..."

Naruto rubbed his eyes, crying unhappily. "He said...He said that he was born in a snowy village."

"I see." Kakashi looked at Haku and Zabuza. "He was a boy as pure as the snow."

_You will be able to go... together. Zabuza. Haku._

"Now..." Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruto. "About that talk..."

Naruto and Obito backed up.

* * *

**And so the wave arc is more or less over. And as for why everyone can hear Obito now? Well, all'll become clear, eventually.**

**I planned to make more changes, but it turned out weird so I rewrote it.**


	17. Obito, Found Out: The Return To Konoha!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there would be a lot less Naruto and Sasuke kissing each other. They kissed AGAIN recently in one of the filler arcs!**

Chapter 16: Obito, Found Out: The Return To Konoha!

Naruto looked at Kakashi, very guiltily.

Obito floated behind Naruto.

After Kakashi and Naruto's injuries were treated, and they both had some sleep, Kakashi promptly took Naruto into a room for the 'long talk'.

"So, Naruto..." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Talk."

"Talk? About what?" Naruto said innocently.

"You know what." Kakashi placed his hands together, and stared at Naruto. "The voice."

"Voice?" Naruto frowned, sweat appearing on his forehead. "Erm, maybe you're going crazy? Are you alright, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Let me put this simply, Naruto." Kakashi said. "You currently have two choices."

"Uh oh." Obito muttered.

"Oh, there it is again." Kakashi commented. "Uh oh is correct. Your first choice is to tell me everything now. Your second choice is to tell everything to the Hokage when I bring this up with him. So?"

Naruto looked at Obito.

Obito sighed, lifting up his hands. "Oh, who cares. Better than getting it forced out of you somehow. Just explain everything."

"How..." Naruto complained. "It's complicated!"

Kakashi looked at the space the voice came from. "Seems like you're pretty logical. Why don't you explain, voice?"

"Voice, voice, you're annoying as usual, Kakashi." Obito rolled his eyes, not that Kakashi could see him. "Why don't you call me by my name?"

"I don't know your name!" Kakashi retorted. _Annoying as usual... hmm..._

"I'm not telling you unless you guess." Obito retorted, smirking. "Want a hint! Come on, you want one, don't you? You want one, right? You can't tell, right? You're really mean for forgetting my voice- it's _only _been 16 years."

"16 years is a long time, Googles." Naruto pointed out.

"Don't call me Googles!" Obito complained.

_16 years... Goggles... Kakashi... Annoying... _Kakashi's eye widened. "O-o-o-"

"Yes? O-o-o-o-..." Obito smiled. _Oh, this is so fun. _"O- what? Come on, you've got one syllable, another two to go. Not including my last name, of course. But I don't really like my last name- the whole clan's a bunch of stuffy little-"

"Obito." Kakashi breathed. "Uchiha Obito. No way. Just... No... Way."

"Yes way." Obito smirked. "Uchiha Obito! Ghost!"

Kakashi took a deep breath. "Okay, then. If you're really Obito, tell me what happened on the day after sensei's birthday."

"Oh, you're talking about the red hair prank, right!" Obito cried. "Kushina-neechan was bored, so she decided to add red dye to sensei's shampoo. His hair was bright red, like hers! Well, he put on a Henge to cover up the hair, but he didn't notice for a bit. I barely recognized him with his blond hair turned red! But I recognized his blue eyes... so,"

"You're really bad at recognizing faces, aren't you." Kakashi sighed. "He's our sensei, you realize, you should remember his face better. But, you must really be Obito."

"Obviously." Obito grinned.

There was a moment of silence as Kakashi asessed this information. The reaction was quite interesting.

"Oh, come on! I want a camera!" Obito cried, crosssing his arms. "This face is priceless. Even though we can only see your eye, it's still cool. With your slightly deformed face and wide eye that's starting to water- aw, you went back to normal."

Kakashi coughed, slightly embarrassed. "Anyways... Why are you here?"

"Well, I don't really get it." Obito shrugged. "A couple years ago, there was this girl, and apparently she was God, and she thought Namikaze Minato was cool, and she sent me here."

Kakashi blinked. "What?"

"Huh?" Naruto frowned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Like I said, I don't really understand." Obito explained. "So, what're you going to do now, Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed. "As a Konoha ninja, I technically have an obligation to report something like this to the Hokage..."

"Hmmm." Obito placed a finger on his head. "Let's see... What was that you said during one of the D-ranks? Something like... Those who..."

"I got it, already!" Kakashi twiched. "You're playing on my conscience, aren't you! Well, it's working!"

"It should be." Obito nodded. "After all, you're the one who's blaming yourself for my death."

"Fine." Kakashi sighed in defeat. "I'll keep this from the Hokage, at least from now. But, why can we suddenly hear you?"

"I don't know." Obito shrugged.

"Well, keep quiet when there's people around." Kakashi advised. "We don't want other people asking around- I'm sure Sasuke and Sakura are getting suspicious as well."

"I get it, I get it." Obito said.

"Well, you two can go now." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"'Kay!" Naruto grinned.

"See you, Kakashi!" Obito waved good-bye- although, yet again, Kakashi couldn't see him.

* * *

'God'- the young girl- looked down at the two of them.

"So? It's getting interesting, right?" the girl smirked. "Don't you think, Shinigami-san?"

The shinigami, who was gazing down at the human world next to 'God' sighed.

"I suppose." The shinigami admitted. "But not anywhere interesting enough to let Namikaze Minato go."

"Oh, it's just starting." the girl said.

"The turning point will be..." the shinigami narrowed his eyes. "If he stays in Konoha or not. If that black-haired one stays in Konoha, fate will be diverted enough to interest me."

"Ooh, that'll be difficult." the girl winced, "But if Naruto and Obito team up, maybe they could do it."

"Perhaps." the shinigami said. "Or perhaps not."

"Come on, it's fun, isn't it!" the girl grinned.

"You did not tell the ghost about what happens to ghosts that stay in the human world?" the shinigami asked.

"Of course not." the girl said. "That wouldn't be fun, would it? Besides, he'll find out... soon enough."

"Hmmph." the shinigami turned his head back towards the window to the human world. "I suppose you're right.

* * *

"Hey, teme!" Naruto said cheerfully, walking into the room.

"Dobe." Sasuke said back, automatically.

_I want to say something... _Obito thought. He looked up at the ceiling and clentched his fists. _I want to comment so badly!_

"Naruto, what did Kakashi-sensei want to talk to you about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing." Naruto grinned. "Kakashi-sensei just wanted to know what happened during the fight with Haku."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Naruto. I had something to ask you."

"What, teme?" Naruto said, still cheerful.

_Why are you so cheerful? _Obito thought, covering his mouth with his hand to avoid speaking.

"Did you defeat Haku?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, not really." Naruto said. "After Sakura died, it went a litttle blank for a while. Then, I went back to normal, at least for a bit. But after you died, I lost it. But after you died, I just lost it. But I remember everything. I... kicked Haku out of those ice mirrors, then more or less defeated him. He... wanted me to kill him."

"What?" Sakura blinked in shock. "Why?"

"He... said a broken tool was useless to Zabuza." Naruto said. "So... he wanted me to kill him. He... without Zabuza... he didn't have a meaning to life."

Sasuke blinked. _If I couldn't kill Itachi... would I have a meaning to my life?_

"But then, the mist cleared." Naruto continued. "Haku saw Kakashi-sensei about to kill Zabuza with some sort of lightning jutsu. So, he jumped in front of Zabuza and took that lightning jutsu in his chest."

"I see..." Sasuke placed his hands together. "Technically, Kakashi killed Haku."

"Yup!" Naruto grinned.

_You're a good storyteller, Naruto. _Obito fell on the floor and pounded the floor with his hands. _Oh. I want to say that so bad!_

Naruto looked at Obito in the corner of his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Inari and Tazuna looked at Team 7 at the bridge.

"Thanks to you, we managed to finish the bridge!" Tazuna said. "But... this is super sad."

Naruto smiled, but still sadly. "Don't worry! We'll visit, dattebayo!"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Thank you for everything."

Inari's eyes started to tear. "You.. better...

Naruto's eyes started to tear as well. "You're sad, right! You can cry!"

"No way!" Inari retorted, his voice cracking a bit. "But you can cry, Naruto!"

"Fine." Naruto said, flipping around. "Later."

"Ah.." Inari said, reaching out to Naruto.

Behind Naruto, Inari was crying fiercely.

Meanwhile, Naruto was crying fiercely as well.

_You two are like twins_! Sakura thought.

Obito looked at the two of them and sweat-dropped_. Seriously, you're the exact same._

* * *

"Woo hoo!" Naruto grinned. "We're back!"

"I'm afraid I can't go back to my house just yet." Kakashi said. "I need to report this to the Hokage. But you guys can go back."

"Okay! See ya, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned.

"Bye, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Obito pointed towards Kakashi and mimed going with him.

Naruto blinked and nodded.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Naruto."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Do you..." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Do you have a Kekkei Genkai?"

"What?" Naruto cried.

"During the fight with Haku, your eyes were red for a bit." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "During that time, you were much stronger than usual."

_Red eyes? _Naruto thought in confusion. _It couldn't be... Kyuubi?_

Naruto smiled nervously at Sasuke. "Are you sure it wasn't your imagination, teme? Anyhow, see you."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed towards his apartment.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. _He's hiding something. At first he seemed confused, but later he seemed to figure out what it might be. Naruto was an orphan, I believe, so it's not unlikely that he has some sort of Kekkei Genkai._

_But what sort?_

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he got into his apartment.

"Ne... Kakashi!" Obito said.

"Wha-?" Kakashi tripped on his feet and fell on the floor. "Obito? You went with me?"

"Of course! We can finally talk, I've got tons of things to complain to you about." Obito grinned.

Kakashi sat on a chair and sighed again. "Yes? What sort of things?"

"One, stop obessing about me. And sensei. And everyone else who's dead." Obito retorted.

"Obessing?" Kakashi blinked.

"I've seen you talk to the memorial stone... Talking to stones is the first sign of insanity, you know." Obito smirked.

"No, the first sign of insanity is referring to yourself in the third person." Kakashi corrected.

"Whatever. Anyhow, stop obessing." Obito ordered. "Sure, I'm dead, and you didn't keep your promise to me to keep Rin safe. But seriously, if Rin's already dead, I'd rather have my friend have a good life without obessing about a broken promise. Got it? You better."

Kakashi looked at the spot he thought Obito was. "Erm..."

"Got it?" Obito repeated. "Oh, yeah, in case you were wondering, yes you're my friend."

"Fine." Kakashi eye-smiled. _Obito's gotten bossier. But it's nice to have him back._

"Two, why don't you actually teach your team something?" Obito retorted. "You haven't taught them anything!"

"Erm..." Kakashi sweat-dropped. "That is..."

"Seriously. I could understand not wanting to teach Sasuke, him being a stupid little Uchiha-" Obito started.

"Um, Obito, you know that you're an Uchiha?" Kakashi pointed out.

"Yes, but let's just ignore that for now." Obito grinned. "Anyways, Naruto is Minato-sensei's son, so why don't you actually teach him something? You are called the _Copy Ninja Kakashi, _after all. You've apparently copied over a thousand jutsus, after all."

"Okay, okay." Kakashi said. "You don't have to be so sarcastic."

Obito grinned. "Well, then, I'll be going. Bye!"

Kakashi paused, waited for a bit, then made his way towards the bathroom.

Obito followed him. _I'll see under that mask today!_

"Obito... Are you still there?" Kakashi eye-smiled. "I'll have you know that I wash my mask while it's still on my face."

"What?" Obito complained. "That's no fun!"

He left the apartment and headed back towards Naruto's apartment.

Kakashi smirked. _As if._

He took his mask off.

* * *

**And they finally get back to Konoha...**

**Poor Obito. He couldn't see under Kakashi's mask.**


	18. Kakashi Steps Up: With Obito To Help!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did... Well, I couldn't really make it better. No, scratch that. I could think of lots of things to make it better, but I already said them.**

**You know, I've been reading popular Naruto fics- Chuunin Exam Day, etc- and I've noticed a similar theme. They like to insult Kishimoto Masashi, and bash Kakashi.**

Chapter 17: Kakashi Steps Up: With Obito To Help!

Kakashi scratched his head as he looked at the three genin in front of him.

"Kakashi-sensei, why'd you call us here today?" Naruto asked. "We already finished our D-ranks for today, right?"

Obito smiled. _Is Kakashi going to finally train them? He better, after how I'm been ranting at him ever since Kakashi learned I was here._

Kakashi sighed. _Obito's been ranting at me for days, about how "Sasuke's my only relative! Sure, he might be annoying, like most Uchihas, but it's the thought that counts! -Naruto's Minato-sensei's son! Seriously! Stop being so lazy! -Sakura... erm... She's your student!"_

"Because I'm going to train you." Kakashi eye-smiled. _I should've done this a long time ago anyways- the Chuunin Exams are soon, and I was planning to enter them in them._

"Training? What sort of training?" Sakura asked.

"First things first- Naruto, can you teach Sasuke the water walking exercise?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure." Naruto blinked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. _I don't really want to be taught anything from him, though._

"After you teach Sasuke the water walking exercise, I want the two of you to practice Water Walking and Tree Climbing for two hours straight." Kakashi continued.

"WHAT?" Naruto cried.

"Hn!" Sasuke blinked and looked up at Kakashi.

"During the Wave Mission, I let you do your own training, because we didn't have much time." Kakashi explained. "But, you should be really improving your chakra control- which is why I want you to do this. I want you to do this everyday. After those two hours, you can do whatever training you want. I'm sure you'll be able to tell the difference after a couple of weeks."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at Kakashi with a blank face.

"Well? Go!" Kakashi eye-smiled, shooing them away. "There's a stream there- Naruto, you can teach Sasuke the water walking there."

Obito blinked. _What about Sakura?_

Naruto and Sasuke ran off to the stream, naturally getting into a race.

"Um... sensei? What about me?" Sakura asked.

"Ah, yes." Kakashi looked at Sakura. "Sakura. I'm going to say this right out."

Sakura gulped.

"I don't think you would make a good front-line ninja, like Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi explained. "You don't have the sort of chakra, and recklessness that they do."

Obito sweat-dropped._ Recklessness?_

"I see..." Sakura looked down to the ground in sadness. _So, even my sensei thinks I'm useless._

"With your good chakra control, you'd probably make a better medic ninja." Kakashi decided.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked up at Kakashi in confusion.

"Having a medic ninja on a team would be useful." Kakashi continued. "Of course, that's only if you want to become one."

_I want to become useful. I want to help Sasuke-kun! I don't want to be a dead-weight to Naruto, the dobe! _Sakura thought for a second, then looked at Kakashi with determination in her eyes. "I want to become a medic ninja."

"Really?" Kakashi blinked, but he wasn't that surprised. "I'll introduce you to a medic ninja I know later. But, currently, I want to improve your taijutsu."

"Taijutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Both Naruto's and Sasuke's taijutsu is quite good. To tell you the truth, Sasuke's taijutsu is better. He was taught by the Uchiha originally, then improved on it with the academy taijutsu." Kakashi explained. "Naruto learned his taijutsu from the academy, then improved on it by taijutsu from scrolls."

Obito got a thoughtful expression on his face. _Since Naruto improved on his taijutsu with my Uchiha taijutsu, and Sasuke improved on his Uchiha taijutsu with the Academy taijutsu, isn't their taijutsu quite similar?_

"Even if you want to be a medic ninja, the bare truth is that your taijutsu sucks." Kakashi continued, scratching his head. "You need to improve it. So, I'm going to help you."

Sakura nodded. "But, Kakashi-sensei, why did you decide to do this all of a sudden?"

Obito smiled and waved. _That's me! Because of me!_

Kakashi looked nervous. "O- I mean, that Wave trip. That shook me."

"Oh, I get it." Sakura nodded. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well, show me your basic stance for now." Kakashi eye-smiled.

Sakura dropped into a basic Academy stance.

"Good- if you were a Academy student. First things first..." Kakashi got ready to fix Sakura's taijutsu.

Sakura didn't know why, but she suddenly got a chill.

* * *

Obito floated behind Naruto and Sasuke. After finishing the training exercise Kakashi had assigned them, they didn't have enough chakra to train.

Well, at least Sasuke didn't. Naruto had Kage Bunshins training since the morning, so he didn't want to use up all his chakra, in case they poofed out.

Obito had advised Naruto to start using Kage Bunshins to help his training. Since he could make so many of them, it would be a waste not to use them.

_flashback start_

"Huh? Kage Bunshins?" Naruto blinked.

"Yeah! You can make so many, you should use them to help your training!" Obito cried.

"Training?" Naruto blinked again. He was still tired from the wave mission, and couldn't do anything but repeat what Obito said.

"Yeah!" Obito grinned.

Naruto absent-mindedly munched on a ramen noodle from the Cup Ramen he was eating. "I don't get it. How does Kage Bunshin no Jutsu help?"

"You know that you get the memories of the Kage Bunshins when they disperce, right?" Obito asked.

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded.

"So, if you make a bunch of Kage Bunshins, and make them train..." Obito grinned. "When they disperce, you get the memories of the training!"

"Ah!" Naruto stood up, slamming his hands on his table. The ramen cup wobbled a little. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!"

"Because I'm older than you?" Obito suggested. "Because I'm a ghost?"

"Hmmph." Naruto muttered.

_flashback end_

The two of them were way too tired to complain about walking out the training grounds together. They were still slightly tired from the Wave Mission, as well- especially Sasuke, who had been placed in momentary death.

Obito blinked and spotted a white-eyed Hyuuga peeking at Naruto from behind a corner. _That Hyuuga... wasn't she Hinata, or something like that? I think she was in Naruto's class._

Meanwhile, Hinata peeked at Naruto. _It's.. Naruto! Naruto seems tired... is he alright? Is his sensei working him so hard? Maybe I should help him... but it's so embarrassing! Naruto when he's tired is still... hand...some..._

Hinata blushed.

Obito looked at Hinata with a raised eyebrow. _She just blushed- she's definitely blushing. What? Is she looking at Naruto and thinking perverted thoughts? For that matter, is she a stalker?_

Actually, Hinata was coming back from teamwork training with her team and just happened to see Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto...

Naruto yawned, then looked up. "I won't be pushed down by something like this!" he declared.

Sasuke stood up a little straighter and glanced at Naruto. "Hn."

"Hey... who's that there?" Naruto pointed to Hinata. He walked up to Hinata. "Ah! You're Hina-"

Hinata blushed furiously and fainted.

"Oi! Teme!" Naruto turned to Sasuke. "She fainted- what should I do? What's the matter with her?"

Obito looked at Hinata's red face and smirked. _Oh... looks like Naruto has a admirer... I have to remember to tease him about it later._

Sasuke looked at Hinata with an uninterested expression. _Her face is red... and she was staring at Naruto. I suppose even the dobe has admirers._

"I think she'll be fine if you get away from her." Sasuke advised.

"Huh? Isn't that a little mean, dattebayo?" Naruto blinked and looked at Hinata.

Obito poked Naruto and nodded, motioning for Naruto to leave. _Naruto was the reason she fainted... when she wakes up, if Naruto's there, she'll just faint again._

Naruto shrugged. _If even Obito says so... _"I'm going, teme. See you tomorrow."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

As soon as Naruto left, Hinata woke up.

Hinata looked around fiercely, and blinked up at Sasuke. "Erm.. wha.."

"Hn. You'll have trouble if you faint whenever the dobe's around." Sasuke retorted. He turned around and walked down the opposite direction of Naruto.

Hinata blushed again as she remembered Naruto being so close to her.

* * *

Naruto scratched his head, sighing, as he made his way into his apartment.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Obito blinked curiously.

"Why do I have to do these annoying chakra control exercises?" Naruto gripped, looking up to Obito with an unhappy face. "Again?"

"Well, when I taught you those chakra control exercises and made you practice them, you only practiced them for around five minutes a day." Obito admitted. "That might've been a little too little. Your chakra control is very bad, still- slightly below average. Kakashi has the right idea."

"Why do I have to do it with _Sasuke, _anyways?" Naruto continued to complain, while opening up his refridgerator and regarding it's contents.

"Because Sasuke needs to learn these chakra control exercises as well." Obito explained. He looked in the refridgerator as well. _Oh joy. Looks like we have to go shopping soon. _"His chakra control is better than yours, but he has less chakra. These exercises will help increase his chakra and chakra control- that's what will happen with you, as well."

"Hmmph." Naruto muttered. "Anyways, Hinata always is fainting- does she have some sort of disease?"

"Yes." Obito smirked. "A disease called 'having a crush'."

"Huh? What's crushing what?" Naruto blinked in confusion as he took out a ramen cup out of the cupboard. _'Suppose I'll have ramen for dinner today._

Obito rolled his eyes. "Not what- who. Having a crush means liking someone. Like, you have a crush on Sakura."

Naruto assesed this information, then figured out what Obito meant. He stared at Obito. "Then... HINATA LIKES ME!"

"Correct~" Obito said cheerfully, grinning.

Naruto blinked. "Definitely not. Googles, you have to be wrong."

"Denial." Obito stated. "Is bad for you."

Naruto ignored Obito and poured hot water into the ramen cup.

"And..." Obito glared at Naruto. "How many times have I told you not to call me 'Goggles'?"

"Hmm..." Naruto pretended to think about it. "About ten million times, dattebayo?"

"That's an exageration." Obito rolled his eye.

"Anyways, Googles..." Naruto started to speak, his eyes still staring at the ramen cup.

_He's really annoyed at me for some reason- it can't be just for teasing him about that Hyuuga girl, is it? _

Obito frowned. "Yeah?"

_He called me 'Googles' again, after all._

"You've been going to Kakashi-sensei's house a lot, right?" Naruto drew his eyes away from the ramen cup and made his eyes bore into Obito's eyes. "Do you have anything to do with the fact Kakashi-sensei decided to suddenly make us do chakra control exercises?"

Sweatdrops appeared on Obito's brow. "Erm..."

"Hm?" Naruto glared at Obito.

"Erm... maybe?" Obito suggested, looking to the side.

"Go-ogles!" Naruto cried. "Why'd you have to do that?"

"Well, it'll help..." Obito retorted.

Naruto groaned. "Whatever." He opened up his ramen cup, for three minutes had passed.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she made her way back to her house. She was black and blue- Kakashi-sensei hadn't held back.

Actually, he had probably held back a lot. It was just that she was weak.

Sakura recalled her Academy days. She was always at the top of the class because of her written marks. But, now, she knew that all that knowledge meant nothing if she couldn't use it in battle.

According to Kakashi-sensei, she was way too tired to start to learn medical ninjutsu today. So, she had to go back to her house.

Of course, that hadn't stopped Kakashi-sensei from stuffing a bunch of beginner medical ninjutsu scrolls in her arms while eye-smiling.

That eye-smile was really annoying.

Well, she didn't want to be as useless anymore. And according to Kakashi-sensei, that's what's going to happen if she continues as before. He didn't say that outright, but if she read between the lines, that's what she got.

Sakura sighed as she opened the door to her house. "Tadaima!"

"Okairi!" Sakura's mom called out. She came out of a room, holding a laundry basket. "Sakura! What happened?"

"Oh, just training." Sakura placed a smile on her face. _Mom and Dad don't need to worry._

"You know, I was always against you becoming a ninja." Sakura's mom worried.

_I suppose there's no way that'll they'll not worry._

"I'm fine, Mom!" Sakura insisted. "I'm going to be in my room."

Sakura quickly walked up the stairs to her room, then promptly sighed.

_Why can't she respect my decision?_

_Although, I have to admit I aren't that good of a ninja. But that's going to change!_

Sakura frowned in determination and opened up the first of the scrolls Kakashi had given her.

_Medical Ninjutsu For Beginners! _declared the title.

Sakura sweat-dropped. _Well, at least it doesn't say 'For Dummies'._

* * *

Sasuke made his way into his apartment. He was doing some training on the side, and he realized that his chakra control was getting better.

But... _It still wasn't enough to beat **him**!_

Sasuke sat down on a slightly worn down chair and leaned back. He thought about his teammates.

Sakura... she was definitely useless. Perhaps she might get a little better if she worked hard with Kakashi... Kakashi probably realized that she was useless as well, so that was why he was helping him. Definitely a good idea- the team was just going to go down if there was a deadweight.

Speaking of deadweights... Naruto. The deadlast. Who wasn't actually the deadlast. Who defeated Haku, who he couldn't defeat. Who, according to Kakashi and Zabuza, was something called a 'Jinchuriki' or had something called a 'Jinchuriki.' And appeared to have some sort of Kekkei Genkai. Who had a wind chakra nature, which was very rare in Konoha. All in all, Naruto was the most confusing one. But he would figure him out, eventually. That was guaranteed.

_To gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, one must... kill your closest friend!_

Itachi's voice suddenly echoed in Sasuke's mind. Sasuke started sweating fiercely.

_Why did I remember It- **his** words at this time?_

_Closest friend._

_Naruto._

Sasuke shook his head, making his face expressionless.

_I don't have any friends. I cannot gain the Mangekyo Sharingan._

_Correct._

_Correct?_


	19. Enter, Sand Genin: A Fight With Words!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. As if. Naruto would suck if I wrote it, from the storyline to the drawings.**

Chapter 18: Enter, Sand Genin: A Fight With Words!

Kakashi smiled under his mask, as he looked at the three genin in front of him. It had been a couple of weeks since he had started taking their training seriously.

They still all hated D-ranks, and their teamwork wasn't perfect- okay, it wasn't too good.

But at least their teamwork had gotten a little better. Naruto and Sasuke had gone from hating each other's guts to tolerating each other. Sakura had gone from treating Naruto like trash to giving him a grudging respect, and from placing Sasuke on a high pedestal where he couldn't do anything wrong, to realizing that he was human too.

"Sasuke-kun! Do you want to go on a date after the missions today?" Sakura asked, letting out some hearts.

Okay, maybe not the last one. But she had gotten better as a kunoichi. Kakashi had worked with Sakura nearly everyday for the last two weeks, and her taijutsu had gotten to the passable state. She had started to practice medical ninja with some of the hospital ninja. They weren't that happy with it as first, but they owed Kakashi some favours. Besides, it turned out that Sakura had some talent with medical ninjutsu, although she still wasn't good enough to heal someone-i had only been a couple of weeks, after all.

_I suppose I should show up now. Actually, my memorial stone time has gone down by a lot- I don't need to talk to Obito with it anymore._

Kakashi poofed in front of the three genin.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto cried, pointing at Kakashi.

Sakura hit Naruto on his head. "So were you!"

Kakashi eye-smiled. _That happens everyday._

"So, what're we going to do today?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head. "Me and Sasuke already did the chakra control exercises."

"Sasuke and I." Kakashi corrected automaticaly. "Well, let's see..."

He looked up at the sky. A bird flew across it. Kakashi's eye widened.

_Already?_

Kakashi looked at his students and eye-smiled. "I just remembered something important to do. You don't have to do anything today, unless you want to train yourself. Bye."

Kakashi shunshined away.

"WHAT?" Naruto and Sakura cried.

"After we had to wait an hour!" Sakura retorted, shaking her head while sighing.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

Sakura hit Naruto on his head again.

"You only waited five minutes!" Sakura crossed her arms as Naruto nursed his two bumps on his head.

Sasuke sighed.

Naruto flipped around to stare at Sasuke. "Did you just... sigh?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm going to go train." He walked over into the forest.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again, heading in the opposite direction of Naruto.

Sakura looked at the retreating backs of her two teammates and sighed. _Why can't they get along? Well, I suppose Naruto is bright and cheerful, and Sasuke-kun is somber and cool. They're opposites._

_Still, they're teammates, aren't they?_

Sakura winced as she remembered how she often treated Naruto. _Then again..._

* * *

Kakashi walked into a room with a number of chuunin and jonin.

"Hey, Kakashi." Azuma lifted up a hand. "What's happened? You're only a few minutes late."

"Even I can't be so late to an important meeting." Kakashi eye-smiled and took his place next to Azuma and in front of the Sandaime.

The Sandaime sighed resignedly. "I'm glad that you were not too late to this meeting. But, I would prefer for you to not be late."

"Sorry." Kakashi said.

"Anyways, since Kakashi had finally made his appearance.." the Sandaime looked at the rows of ninja in front of him. "Let us start the meeting."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Now, I am sure you all know why I called you here today. The Chunin Exams." the Sandaime stated. "First of all, among the rookie teams, who would like to nominate their team?"

Azuma put up his hand. "I, Sarutobi Azuma, nominate Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji for the Chunin Exams.

Kurenai put up her hand next. "I, Kurenai Yuhi, nominate Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino for the Chunin Exams."

Kakashi blinked. _Looks like my turn next. _"I, Kakashi Hatake, nominate Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto for the Chuunin Exams."

There was a lot of muttering at that.

"All three rookie teams for the Chunin Exams?"

"Isn't that a little-"

Iruka stood up straight. "Kakashi-san, I knew all these children at the Academy! They were my students! I am sure that they aren't ready yet!"

Kakashi looked at Iruka. "They aren't your students anymore. They're soldiers under my command."

"Soldiers?" Iruka exclaimed angrily.

"I took the Chuunin Exams when I was seven." Kakashi retorted mildly.

"They're different from you!" Iruka glared at Kakashi.

"You said that you knew him." Kakashi looked at Iruka, raising an eyebrow. "But did you really know Naruto?"

"Naruto was the dobe! Even with the two of the best in the class helping him, there's no way he's ready!" Iruka cried, shaking his head. "The Chuunin Exams has deaths! And killing!"

"I realize you may be worried about Naruto." Kakashi stated. "But although you may know much about his personality and attitude, you don't know a thing about his strength."

"You just want to kill him." Iruka's eyes bored into Kakashi with anger. "Because of that."

Kakashi twitched. "I do not wish to kill Naruto. I assure you. The Ky- 'that' doesn't make a difference."

The Sandaime coughed.

Iruka and Kakashi looked to the side, slightly embarrassed.

"Iruka. I wouldn't have placed Kakashi as his team's sensei if I didn't believe that he'd treat them all equally." the Sandaime chided. _Naruto is his sensei's son, after all. Kakashi is probably one of the only jonin that would treat Naruto well. _"But you do have a point."

Iruka blinked in surprise.

"It's true that there's many rookies nominated for these Chuunin Exams." the Sandaime agreed. "Which is why there will be a special preliminary exams. That you can do."

"Me?" Iruka blinked again.

* * *

Obito sighed. They were still in a reasonably busy street, so he couldn't talk. _This is so boring! Why did people other than Naruto start to hear me? And geez, Naruto, weren't you going to train? Well, I guess your Kage Bunshin are, but..._

Naruto turned around, rolling his eyes. He crouched down and stared at a cardboard 'rock'. "Konohamaru! For the last time, rocks aren't retangular, and they don't have eye holes!"

Naruto blinked and jumped back, his ninja instincts coming in.

Fireworks came out of the box a split second after Naruto jumped away. Big, thick, smoke came out, and from it three silohettes appeared.

There was a lot of coughing.

"cough... Konohamaru... cough.. chan, didn't you over... cough... do it on the fireworks?" Moegi asked, coughing every few syllables.

"Yeah, cough, sniff." Udon agreed, his nose dripping as usual.

The smoke gradually cleared out.

"Moegi! An academy ninja with the-" Moegi started the chant for the three of them.

Naruto ignored her and promptly cut Moegi off. "What in the world do you think you're doing!"

"Aww... Boss, you promised to play ninja with us today!" Konohamaru complained.

"Fireworks like that are dangerous!" Naruto chided. "You shouldn't use them unless you're going to use them for pranks."

Obito sweat-dropped. _You shouldn't use it then, either... though I have to admit it's tempting sometimes._

Naruto blinked for a moment, taking in the googles that Moegi, Konohamaru, and Udon were wearing. "Those googles..."

"He. You noticed, kore?" Konohamaru grinned. "We tried to find the same googles as you, but they weren't sold. So, we just found one similar." He tapped his orange googles on his forehead. The design was slightly different from Naruto's.

"You've started a trend!" Moegi nodded, smiling. "Many students wear these googles now!"

Naruto scratched his head. "You said that I said that I would play ninja with you?"

"Yes. More precisely, I believe that a Kage Bunshin said that you would play ninja with us." Udon clarified, sniffing again.

_Those Kage Bunshins... doing things without asking! _Naruto thought, grumbling unaudible words under his breath.

"A ninja playing ninja?" Sakura walked up from behind Naruto. "Seriously, Naruto!"

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Where were you?" Naruto asked.

Konohamaru whistled. "Who's this girl, Boss? Your girlfriend?"

Naruto paused. _Well, if I lied and said that Sakura-chan was my girlfriend... I would probably get hurt by Sakura-chan._

"Uh, no. She's just my teammate." Naruto smiled, his smile crooked. _Sakura-chan's scary, after all._

Obito nodded knowledgably. _Good move, Naruto. I was in a similar situation once, and Rin promptly hit me with a pan._

"Oh, of course." Konohamaru nodded, crossing his arms. "This pink-haired, flat-chested-"

Konohamaru continued to blather, unsuspecting of the coming danger.

Sakura got a twitch on her face, and clenched her fists.

Obito shook his head at Konohamaru's idiocy.

"Konohamaru..." Naruto started, looking at Konohamaru with a serious expression on his face.

"Hm?" Konohamaru looked up at Naruto, confused.

"Run. Away." Naruto stated.

Konohamaru noticed the flaming Sakura in front of him and stepped back.

"You... little..." Sakura turned her head to the side and smiled a very scary smile.

Konohamaru ran away, Udon and Moegi following him.

"Come back here!" Sakura cried, clentching her fist.

Naruto sighed, following them to their inevitable fate.

But fate appeared to be not as set as Naruto thought- for Konohamaru bumped into a Sand genin that we all know- Kankuro.

Kankuro picked up Konohamaru and glared at him. "What do'you think you're doing?"

Konohamaru whimpered in face of Kankuro's glare.

"Don't cause trouble, Kankuro." Temari suggested. "We're in a different village."

"Hn? I'm irritated. It's my choice what I do, right?" Kankuro glared at Konohamaru again. "And I feel like hurting this kid."

Konohamaru looked at Kankuro with a scared expression.

Naruto caught up to Konohamaru. "Hey! You! Let him go!"

Kankuro looked at the leaf headband on Naruto's forehead. "Huh? A leaf ninja? Let him go, huh? Make me."

"Help me, Boss!" Konohamaru cried.

Naruto glared at Kankuro. "Of course."

Obito looked at Naruto's face and winced for Kankuro.

Naruto let out noticable killer intent, as he played around with a kunai. "If you hurt Konohamaru, I won't forgive you."

Obito winced again. _Naruto was really scarred by the Wave Mission- he's more protective of his comrades. _

Kankuro stepped back, his eyes widening. _This blond-haired kid... he's dangerous. This feeling... it reminds me of... Gaara..._

_Nevertheless, I better not antagonize him, at least now. _

"Okay, okay." Kankuro placed Konohamaru on the ground. Konohamaru promptly ran to Naruto, and hid behind him.

"Boss..." Konohamaru whispered.

"Konohamaru-chan, are you allright?" Moegi asked, worried.

Konohamaru nodded.

Sakura looked at Naruto with surprise. _Naruto's... that was actually a little cool!_

Naruto glared at Kankuro. "You're Sand ninja, right? What're you doing here, dattebayo?"

"The Chuunin Exams." Kankuro stated.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

Kankuro sweat-dropped. _For someone that felt so dangerous, he's sure an idiot._

Temari stepped up from behind Kankuro. She had felt that killer intent as well. "The Chuunin Exams are an international event for, as the name suggests, promotion to Chuunin." Temari explained. "My team came to Konoha for that."

"Oh." Naruto nodded, satisfied with the explaination. "So, your third teammate is that guy in the tree?"

Kankuro and Temari whipped thier heads to the tree and their eyes widened as they spotted Gaara.

_He... noticed Gaara?_

Gaara came down from the tree, on a bed of sand.

Obito sweat-dropped. _Did he have to come down on a bed of sand? Couldn't he just jump?_

Gaara looked at Kankuro with a withering expression. "Don't do things that may cause shame to the Sand."

Kankuro paled and stepped back. "I'm sorry, Gaara."

"Hmmph." Gaara turned to Naruto. "I'm afraid my teammate has caused you trouble."

"Don't worry about it, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned. "As long as Konohamaru's alright- are you?"

Konohamaru nodded.

"If you had hurt the Hokage's grandson, it would've caused an international incident!" Sakura retorted.

Kankuro's eyes widened. "Hokage's grandson?"

Gaara looked at Kankuro with another withering glare. "What is your name, blond-haired one?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto cried.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara stated. He turned around. "I will see you in the Chuunin Exams."

"Yeah! Definitely!" Naruto retorted, pointing at Gaara.

"Hmmph. Dobe." Sasuke walked up from behind Naruto, rolling his eyes. "Kakashi hasn't even told us if we're going into the Chuunin Exams or not!"

"Teme..." Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Why'd you have to come here?"

Sasuke stood next to Naruto, then regarded Gaara. "Who are you? You seem to be a sand genin."

"He's Gaara," Naruto explained. "The two behind him are his teammates, and they're here for the Chuunin Exams."

Gaara turned his head around to look at Sasuke. "You... are this Uzumaki Naruto's teammate?"

"Yes." Sasuke smirked. _This guy... looks strong. If I go into the Chunin Exams, I'll be able to fight with guys like this. Kakashi better've nominated us. _"I am Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha?" Gaara commented. He turned his head back forwards, barely supressing his bloodthirst. "I shall see you in the exams as well. Let us go, Kankuro, Temari."

Naruto blinked at the retreating backs of the Sand Genin, then turned his gaze towards Sasuke. "Why're you here?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I didn't come on purpose."

Naruto crossed his arms. "Anyway... Sakura-chan, want to go on a date?"

Obito rolled his eye. _You had to say that, didn't you?_

_"_No!" Sakura hit Naruto's head. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to go a date?"

_And Sakura, you're the same! But, looking at this scene... It reminds me of Team Minato. Sasuke, the cool, brooding, genius like Kakashi. Sakura, the girl that likes Sasuke and doesn't like Naruto. Plus, now she's trying to become a medic nin like Rin. And, of course, Naruto, the cheerful, not-as-a-genius, ninja- like me._

_Still, speaking of Rin, I want to know how she died. Was is it in the Kyuubi attack? As long as Kakashi didn't kill Rin or anything, it's not like I'll blame him. And of course Kakashi didn't kill Rin- he's just a brooding idiot with a habit for looking into the past instead of the future._

Sasuke grunted and left, ignoring Sakura.

Sakura sighed. "I'm going to go practice my medical ninjutsu. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto."

"Yup!" Naruto grinned.

* * *

After waving good-bye to Konohamaru and company, Naruto stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked down a side street.

Of course, as fate would have it, he had to bump into Sasuke again.

They promptly glared at each other, creating a small fireworks display.

Obito smirked, regarding the scene._ Just like me and Kakashi... in the old days._

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Teme..." Naruto muttered back. The sparks did not stop. "I'll have you know that I could beat you in a fight anyday."

"Oh, yeah? Dream on." Sasuke retorted, increasing his glare power.

A few days ago, Kakashi had forbid them to spar. Mostly, because Naruto and Sasuke's idea of a spar was fighting until the other fell uncouncious.

Which is why they still didn't know who would beat the other in a full-blown fight.

"Fuuton: Kazeno Yaiba No Jutsu." Naruto snapped. "Wind Style: Wind Sword Technique."

"Wh-" Obito quietly shut himself up. Naruto wasn't making a handseal or anything... so what was he thinking.

Although Obito had no idea what Naruto was trying to do, to Sasuke it was clear as day.

"I'd dodge that, then hit you with a Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu." Sasuke replied. "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique."

"Fuuton: Fuudate No Jutsu." Naruto said. "Wind Style: Wind Shield Technique. Then I'd use the time given to me by the Wind Shield to kawarimi, then make a bunch of Kage Bunshins."

"Block the Kage Bunshins that attack me." Sasuke retorted. "Then destroy them."

"While you're distracted by the Kage Bunshins, hit you with a Fuuton: Daioude no Jutsu: Wind Style: Great Hand Push Technique."

Sasuke scoffed slightly at the name. "Some jutsu's don't have good names."

"Well, what about Kakashi-sensei's Hiding Like A Mole Technique?" Naruto pointed out.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. _The dobe had a point unfortunately. _"Use Kawarimi to avoid the jutsu. Then, Katon: Goukakyu No Jutsu."

"Dodge the technique, throw kunai at you." Naruto said back.

Obito blinked. _Are they... doing a fight with words... that's weird. I guess they were trying to find a way to fight without breaking Kakashi's order. But, this fight'll go on forever. I guess it's the thought that counts, though._

Meanwhile, Iruka, who was hiding on a ledge close to Sasuke and Naruto, was in absolute confusion. Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be saying some jutsu names, but...

Obito yawned and looked up at the sky. _Hurry up and get bored._

Just then, Obito noticed Iruka, who was hiding on a ledge. He frowned. _Is that... Iruka?_

Obito floated up to Naruto, who was still in a fierce word fight with Sasuke, and whispered to Naruto. "Iruka-sensei's following us."

Naruto blinked and looked up. "Just a sec. Iruka-sensei, what're you doing?"

Iruka's eyes widened. _Naruto noticed me?_

Sasuke looked up as well and noticed Iruka. "What is it, Iruka?"

Iruka jumped down. "Well, your sensing skills have gotten better, at least."

"But what're you doing?" Naruto repeated, staring at Iruka in confusion.

Iruka scratched his head. _Well, if they've noticed me, I guess I might as well tell them._

"A special preliminary exam for the Chunnin Exams." Iruka admitted. "Kakashi nominated you guys, but since you're still Rookies, Hokage-sama asked me to assess if you're ready for the Chuunin Exams."

Naruto put up his hand. "Question! Does going on a A-rank mission, and defeating the Demon of the Mist's subordinate Haku count?"

"How about getting the Sharingan?" Sasuke muttered.

"A-rank?" Iruka exclaimed. "How did that happen?"

"It was supposed to be C-rank, but the rank went up." Naruto explained.

Iruka coughed. _I'm going to be talking to Hokage-sama and Kakashi later. _"Well, anyways, I need to assess you."

"Erm, I know Kage Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge, Kaze no Yaiba, Kaze no Nawa, Fuudate, Kaze no Arashi, and Daioude." Naruto retorted. "Is that enough techniques?"

"It's not the techniques!" Iruka cried. "It's how you use them!"

"We're both more than ready for the Chuunin Exams." Sasuke muttered, looking up at Iruka.

"But..." Iruka hesitated.

"I get that you're worried about me." Naruto retorted. "But I'll be fine, dattebayo!"

Iruka looked at Naruto's determined face. Then he looked at Sasuke's impassive, yet visibly determined, face.

Iruka groaned and scratched his head. "I give up. I suppose I'll let you go into the Chuunin Exams- you seem to have a number of techniques and skills. I hope your teamwork is good."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Hmmph." Naruto retorted.

_Dream on, Iruka. These two would only work together if... one of them died. Like with me and Kakashi. _Obito thought. _I hope they become friends without having to have one of them die._

Iruka scratched his head again, then turned around to leave. _I still have to test the other rookies... I suppose I'll test their teammate, Sakura, next._

* * *

**The Chuunin Exams'll start next chapter, hopefully.**


	20. Elemental Chakra: The Power of Youth!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**EDITED: I think I got all the 'Negi's, but tell me if I missed one.**

**I know what you're thinking... Friday? Update on Friday? Well... you see... it's my birthday! So I decided to update as a goody bag or something. Actually, it was more like I wanted to finish up the boring part so I could hurry up and get to the Forest of Death.**

Chapter 19: Elemental Chakra: The Power of Youth!

Naruto waved at Sakura and Sasuke with a smile.

"Hi!" Naruto grinned. "Morning!"

As soon as Sakura got close enough, she promptly hit Naruto on the head. "You're late!"

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" Naruto groaned, rubbing his bump on his head. "This happens all the time..."

"That doesn't make it better!" Sakura snapped.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, looking up at Naruto. "Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto retorted, smirking.

Kakashi appeared in a swirl of leaves. "Hello, everyone!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto cried.

Sakura hit Naruto on the head again, creating a double bump. "So were you!"

Naruto muttered bad things under his breath, rubbing his bump again.

Obito shook his head. _Naruto, you shouldn't say things like that. Well, even though it's Kakashi and my fault that you're always late._

_Wait.. for that matter, where did you learn that sort of words?_

"So, what're we going to do today, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

"First things first." Kakashi took out three pieces of paper out of his pocket. "I nominated the three of you for the Chuunin Exams. These are the application forms."

Naruto took the form, looking at it with a wide grin. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei! Tons!"

He jumped over to Kakashi and hugged him.

"Hey... let go..." Kakashi muttered, pushing Naruto away. He seemed embarrased.

Naruto let go Kakashi, grinning.

"It's up to you if you want to go into the Chuunin Exams or not." Kakashi said. "Though... Naruto, Sasuke, it appears the two of you already made your choice."

Sasuke grunted.

Naruto smirked.

Sakura simply looked at the application form with hesitation.

"If you want to take the Exams, sign those papers and go to Room 301 by four o' clock tomorrow."

"Now, next..." Kakashi took out two pieces of paper.

Naruto blinked. "That's... paper to find out your chakra nature?"

"Yes. Since you know your chakra nature already, I guessed that you might have known what this is." Kakashi nodded. "Well, let's sit down for now."

They all sat down.

"While Naruto already knows his chakra nature- wind- Sakura, Sasuke, you do not." Kakashi eye-smiled. "It'll be much easier to learn jutsus if you know your chakra nature. Jutsus that have your chakra nature are much easier for you to do. The power is greater, the chakra cost is less... While it's true that you can still use jutsus that aren't your chakra nature, all in all it's easier if you know your chakra nature."

"Then... does Sasuke have fire nature?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not nessesarily." Kakashi explained. "One of his chakra natures is definitely fire, because he's an Uchiha. All Uchihas have at least one fire chakra nature, be it the first or second."

"First or second?" Naruto blinked in confusion, looking at Kakashi.

"Everyone is born with various chakra natures." Kakashi explained exhasperatedly. _Didn't Obito explain this? _"Most people can only learn up to three- in fact, most people only learn up to two. You can't change your natural chakra nature."

Naruto nodded. "Like, I have Wind?"

"Yes." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Although, you're quite an exception- Wind is really rare here in Konoha. The only person who has Wind Nature in Konoha is Asuma. Although, Minato-sensei did as well."

Naruto's eyes widened in amazement. "The Yondaime had the same chakra type as me?"

"Yes. His second chakra nature was Water, and his third was Lightning." Kakashi explained.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei- your sensei was the Yondaime?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I thought I mentioned this before..." Kakashi just shook his head. "Ah, it doesn't matter. The point is, your chakra nature is determined by two factors- your genetics and your personality."

"Then, Kakashi-sensei, you're lightning 'cause you're quick like lightning and have a weird hairstyle?" Naruto asked curiously.

Obito barely managed to hold in his laughter. _Weird... Hairstyle..._

Kakashi twitched. "That has nothing to do with my chakra nature. Wait, Naruto. How did you know I had lightning nature?"

"You used a lightning technique on Haku." Naruto explained, looking slightly sad at the mention of Haku. _Plus, Obito told me._

"Oh, I see." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Let's guess Sakura's and Sasuke's chakra nature. Naruto, what do you think they have?"

"Erm.. Sakura-chan, I think you have Earth!" Naruto decided, pointing at Sakura.

"Huh? How come, Naruto?" Sakura blinked in confusion.

"Because your hits really hurt, and they're really hard, like the Earth!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his bumps.

Sakura twitched and made a third bump on Naruto's head.

Naruto continued to rub his bump then turned to Sasuke. "I think you have Fire. Since you're an Uchiha."

Sasuke grunted. _Naruto's probably right._

"As I said before, not nessesarily." Kakashi said. "My teammate Uchiha Obito's-"

Obito blinked. _I had fire nature, Kakashi._

" Father..."

Obito fell down comically. _Oh, geez, Kakashi. Wait, for that matter, you knew Father's chakra nature?_

_"_Had Lightning Nature." Kakashi finished. "Well, sitting around here talking won't make a difference. Let's just get you two to channel chakra into these pieces of paper."

Both Sakura and Sasuke grabbed the paper.

"How does this work?" Sasuke inquired.

"Just channel chakra into it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke muttered. But he did what Naruto said and promptly channeled chakra into the paper.

The paper crinkled.

"You have lightning!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise.

"Hmm.. I see. Interesting." Kakashi murmured.

Obito looked at the crinkled paper. _So that's one part where he's not the typical Uchiha- while it's true that some Uchiha have different chakra natures, most still have fire._

_On the other hand, that was one part _I _was a typical Uchiha._

"What do you have, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, looking at Sakura's paper.

Sakura poured chakra into the paper.

The paper crumbled into dust.

"I was right- Sakura-chan, you do have Earth!" Naruto said triumphantly.

Sakura grumbled. The last thing she wanted was for Naruto to be proved right.

"Okay, then." Kakashi muttered. "Leaf exercises, then. Sakura, Sasuke... grab a leaf. They're everywhere."

"Hey, hey! Kakashi-sensei, what should I do?" Naruto asked, jumping up and down.

"Just wait a second. Sakura, since you have Earth nature, you must try to crumble up that leaf with your chakra." Kakashi explained.

"With my chakra?" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well..." Kakashi grabbed a leaf. "I have lightning nature, so I have to basicaly crumple up the leaf by causing small electric shocks to go over it. Like... this!"

The leaf crumpled up, electricity sparking on it's surface.

"This is what you have to do, Sasuke." Kakashi said. "Sakura.. you on the other hand, should try to... hmm... how to explain it... Try to 'feel' the leaf."

"Feel the leaf?" Sakura looked at the leaf she had grabbed. _How am I supposed to 'feel' it?_

"Then, sort of... twist, and it should crumble up." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Well, try it out!"

* * *

After both Sasuke and Sakura had been introduced to leaf crumpling and crumbling, respectably, Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"Hmm... Naruto, if I remember correctly, you couldn't do the Bunshin, correct? Only the Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi asked. "Can you try to do the Bunshin now?"

Naruto blinked. "Okay. Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Next to Naruto appeared two proper Bunshins.

"I... I DID IT! WOO HOO!" Naruto did a happy dance.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "See? Those chakra control exercises helped, right?"

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned.

Obito scratched his head. _I guess so._

"Now, for what to teach you..." Kakashi scratched his cheek, deep in thought. "You already know more than enough wind techniques..."

"Can you teach me Shunshin? It's so cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi looked at Naruto. "That needs good chakra control... Why do you want to learn it?"

"Because it's like teleportation!" Naruto cried. "It's cool!"

Kakashi sighed. "You do know it's not actual teleportation? It's just high-speed movement."

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned. "But it's still cool!"

"I suppose it's still a D-ranked technique.. I guess I can teach you." Kakashi eye-smiled at Naruto. "Now, place your hands in a Ram seal..."

Obito looked at Naruto and Kakashi. _Hmm... I wonder if Naruto'll manage to learn it? Well, it's a nessesary technique for any ninja._

* * *

Naruto scratched out his name and various other information on the Chuunin Exam Application Form.

"Hey, teme... did you fill yours out yet?" Naruto demanded Sasuke.

"Hn. Of course, dobe." Sasuke said irritabily. He was annoyed that he couldn't get the leaf crumpling down yet.

"How about you, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked Sakura, flipping around to face Sakura, who was standing next to him.

"Oh? Erm... I didn't fill it in yet." Sakura stammered out.

"Oh. You should, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "If you wait too long you might lose the paper. After all, you should become a chuunin!"

"What?" Sakura blinked.

"Because you're really smart!" Naruto cried. "Plus, your genjutsu skills are really good too! I suck at genjutsu! You agree with me, right, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "I supppose. I agree with you on both points. Especially the second part. Dobe."

Obito laughed quietly. _It's true... he can't even get out of a genjutsu if he gets caught in one. I tried to teach him how to dispell... But it's hard if he can't actually try it out on an actual genjutsu.._

"Teme!" Naruto muttered.

Sakura blinked again, slower. _I.. always thought that I was useless. But..._

"And you're learning medical ninjutsu, right Sakura-chan?" Naruto exclaimed, moving his hands around, gesturing at Sakura.

"Hn. Medical Ninjutsu would be quite useful. Even if you can't use it yet." Sasuke grunted. "You should take the Exams, Sakura."

Sakura looked at the application form in her hands. She frowned in determination. _But... Naruto's convinced me. Sasuke-kun has praised me too._

_I'll take the Exams!_

Sakura grabbed a pen and scratched out her name on the paper.

_Sa...ku...ra.. Ha...ru... no_

Naruto grinned at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, with a slight twitch on his mouth that could be considered a smile.

Then they realized who they were 'smiling' at, promptly flipped around, and scowled.

Obito looked at the two of them and sighed. _Patience. I just hope they become friends before..._

_One of them dies..._

* * *

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and Sakura, waving. "Hey, Sakura, Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto in surprise. "You're not that late... we planned to meet here at 2, and it's only two thirty!"

"Whatever. Shut up, teme..." Naruto muttered, scratching his head. _It's Obito's fault... he bugged me until I came._

"Be thankful for small miracles!" Sakura cried, smiling. "Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Let's just go in already."

The three of them walked into the building, to "Room 301".

There, they promptly saw Lee getting beaten up by Kotetsu and Izumo, who were blocking the door.

Lee fell to the floor, rubbing his cheek.

"Pathetic..." Kotetsu sneered, under a Henge of a genin. "And you're trying to take the Chuunin Exams?"

"Horrible." a genin muttered.

"You're just a little kid too." Izumo retorted.

"Yeah, yeah." Kotetsu nodded.

"Please... let us through!" Tenten cried, an unhappy expression on her face.

"That's too harsh." another genin whispered loudly.

"Huh? Harsh?" Kotetsu raised an eyebrow. "Listen, kid, this is our kindness. The Chuunin Exams aren't easy- we've taken it three times straight."

"There's tons of people who end up quitting being a shinobi." Izumo explained, leaning back on the door. "Not to mention the people who _die."_

"Plus, chuunins often become captains of teams." Kotetsu said, smirking. "The death of a comrade... the failure of a mission... that's all the captain's reponsibility."

"And you kids think you can pass?" Izumo scoffed haughtily.

"All we're doing is thinning out people who're going to fail anyhow." Kotetsu shrugged, gesturing at the genin in front of him with his hands. "What's wrong with that?"

"I agree." Sasuke said, walking up closer to Kotetsu and Izumo. Sakura hung around behind Sasuke, while Naruto stood right next to him. "But, could you remove the genjutsu? I want to get to the third floor."

There was some muttering at that.

"So you noticed... as expected." Kotetsu muttered. _Kakashi's kids, huh? _

"Sakura... you noticed, right?" Sasuke asked, turning to Sakura. "I don't expect the dobe with his nonexistant genjutsu skills too, but-"

"Hey!" Naruto complained.

"Well? Did you notice?" Sasuke blinked.

"Er..." Naruto looked to the ground.

"My point made." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Obito snickered, earning himself a glare from Naruto.

"Of course I noticed, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled. "This is the second floor."

"Impressive-" Kotetsu said, starting to undo the genjutsu.

"Can you undo your Henge too?" Naruto interrupted Kotetsu.

Kotetsu and Izumo froze, staring at Naruto in shock.

Sasuke blinked, and concentrated. "Oh, it seems like the dobe's right. I suppose your sensing skills are better than your nonexistant genjutsu skills."

"Teme..." Naruto muttered.

"Eh hem." Kotetsu coughed. "Anyways, all you did was see through it!"

He aimed a kick at Sasuke. Sasuke aimed a kick back- they were both promptly stopped by Lee.

Kotetsu and Izumo both stepped back and shunshin'ed away.

Sasuke's eyes widened. _He stopped my kick- Chakra in his hands?_

_He's completely different from the person who was getting beaten up! _Naruto thought.

"Hey!" Neji walked up to Lee. "It was your plan to not draw attention to ourselves."

"Well... erm..." Lee scratched his cheek and looked at Sakura with a red face.

Tenten groaned. "Oh, geez."

_Huh? His injuries have disappeared! _Sasuke thought in surprise.

Lee walked past Naruto and Sasuke and looked at Sakura. "Your name's.. Sakura? My name is Rock Lee."

"Erm..." Sakura frowned in confusion.

"Go out with me!" Lee made the Nice Guy Pose, his teeth flashing. "I'll protect you until I die!"

Sakura sweatdropped. "No. Way. You're lamer than Naruto."

"I take offence at that!" Naruto complained. "Besides, I like Sakura-chan!"

Obito laughed cheerfully, bringing several confused glances wondering where it was coming from.

Sakura promptly hit Naruto on the head.

Lee sighed unhappily.

Neji blinked and noticed Sasuke, who was near Lee, Sakura, and Naruto. He walked up to Sasuke.

"What's your name?" Neji demanded.

Naruto twitched. "Hey! Sasuke's my rival!"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke muttered. "Clan rivalries are different from you."

Naruto scowled. Then paused. "Wait a sec- did you just agree that I'm your rival?"

_Did Naruto finally get through to Sasuke? _Obito thought.

"Don't compliment yourself." Sasuke retorted, turning around and heading down the hallway to the staircase. _Definitely not! Though... I suppose the dobe is reasonably strong. Maybe eventually. Nah. On second thought..._

Naruto ran up to Sasuke, walking down the hallway with him. "Teme... don't ignore me!"

"Keep _quiet_, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped quietly. "There's a bunch of... monsters... here."

Obito winced. _Monster probably wasn't the best way to put it. Naruto's a little sensitive about that word._

An unreadable expression flew over Naruto's face, but he kept quiet.

Sakura raced after Naruto and Sasuke. "Wait for me! Sasuke-kun! Naruto!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke sweat-dropped at Sakura's loudness.

* * *

Lee looked at Sasuke's back, an interested expression on his face.

"Come on, Lee." Tenten blinked. "What are you doing?"

"You guys go on ahead." Lee glanced at Tenten and Neji, then diverted his gaze back towards Sasuke. "I have something I want to check out."

Tenten shrugged and headed forwards, Neji right in front of her.

Lee ran after Team 7, appearing on the second floor. "Hey! You with the dark eyes! Fight me!"

"You again?" Naruto cried, annoyed.

"A fight now?" Sasuke said at the same time.

That prompted Naruto and Sasuke to glare at each other.

Lee jumped down, landed swiftly on the floor. "My name is Rock Lee. What is yours?"

Sasuke blinked. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"I want to fight you." Lee said, getting into a fighting stance. "I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the Uchiha Clan."

"Uchiha, Uchiha- what's so great about a bunch of stuffy ninja who steal people's techniques!" Naruto complained. "Why doesn't someone want to fight me?"

"The 'stuffy ninja who steal people's techniques' were my family." Sasuke retorted coldly. "And, maybe people would want to fight you if you actually _tried_ in the Academy instead of acting like the _dobe_!"

Naruto scowled.

_Ooh... he's got a point there. _Obito thought. _Still, Naruto's right about the Uchiha, though._

Obito had to hit himself on the head for that. _I should just change my name so I don't have to worry about insulting myself._

"You... blond haired one." Lee looked at Naruto. "You are reasonably strong. I have seen you training in the forest."

"Wait, what? When?" Naruto cried in surprise.

"Recently. I can see that you are a 'genius of hard work', like me." Lee continued. "I wish to test my techniques against a so-called 'true genius'. I am sorry if the Uchiha is your rival- you may fight against my rival, Hyuuga Neji, if you wish- even though you most definitely cannot defeat him from what I've seen of your training."

Naruto nudged Sasuke. "Hey, teme... Do you understand a word he's saying?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Obito sweat-dropped. _You know... doesn't Sasuke grunt whenever he doesn't know the answer?_

"Plus..." Lee winked at Sakura.

Sakura stepped back, crying out. "AH! He winked at me! With those LAME eyelashes! And that LAME hairstyle! And those... thick eyebrows!"

Lee simply blew a kiss at Sakura.

Sakura swiftly dodged it. "Hey! Don't throw weird things!"

"That's mean..." Lee muttered.

Sasuke sighed and looked up at Lee. "Do I have to fight you? You seem sort of like Naruto- like, the way you want to fight anyone no matter who they are."

"He is not!" Naruto objected. "For one, I don't have thick brows!"

"Fight me!" Lee demanded again.

Sasuke sighed again. "Sakura. Naruto. Step back. It'll be done in five minutes."

Naruto scowled, and stepped back. "Hurry up, teme... better get it done in four. This is one thing we can't be late for."

Sasuke scoffed. "Should you be saying that, considering how late you always are?"

"Whatever!" Naruto muttered.

Sasuke ran up to Lee. The two of them got into a taijutsu battle, and Lee managed to get past Sasuke's guard.

So, Sasuke activated his sharingan. _What sort of technique is he using?_

_The sharingan! In both eyes! And two tomoe! _Sakura thought. _The Uchiha Clan's amazing! With that he can read Lee's moves!_

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto called out. "I don't care if it's your Kekkei Genkai or not- I still call it downright unfair!"

Obito scratched his head. _Okay, that's definitely true, I guess._

But the Sharingan didn't work- he was hit by Lee's kick.

"No way..." Sasuke muttered. "Is this..."

"Yes." Lee smirked. "This is all taijutsu."

Sasuke looked behind him, but Lee just hit him again.

"It's true that your Sharingan can read my taijutsu." Lee nodded. "BUT! Even if you can see it, your body can't move fast enough to react! Your Sharingan is useless!"

"Ch!" Sasuke scowled.

"I have mentioned this before- in this world, there are geniuses, like you and Neji, and hard-workers, like your blond-haired teammate and I." Lee smiled. "I have simply mastered taijutsu- I am the worst match-up for your Sharingan."

Sasuke simply widened his eyes.

"I shall prove it with this technique- that hard work..." Lee stated. "Surpasses geniuses!"

_What's he planning? _Sasuke thought, looking at Lee at the corner of his eyes.

"That's enough, Lee!" a turtle appeared next to Sakura and Naruto.

"Wha-" Naruto's eyesn widened and he pointed at the turtle. "It's talking! It's talking!"

Obito placed his head in his head. _Oh, seriously Naruto! It's got to be a summon! Well, I guess I've never talked about summons before, and Naruto's never seen one... so I guess it's not a surprise he doesn't know about it..._

Lee looked at the turtle and quickly threw Sasuke towards Sakura and Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. She ran up to Sasuke and managed to catch him.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke and his eyes just got bigger. "Teme... don't get beaten up like that!"

Sasuke coughed and scowled. "Shut up, dobe!"

Naruto stepped back and scratched his head, looking back at Lee. _Just who is he? He's so strong... to be able to beat up Sasuke like that..._

_Wait... Thick Brow's kneeling in front of the turtle..._

"LEE! You know that technique's forbidden!" the turtle cried.

Lee started to sweat, and stepped back. "But... erm, I wasn't planning to use the other one!"

Naruto blinked. _Could it be..._

"Hey! Turtle! Are you thick-brow's sensei?" Naruto demanded.

"Huh?" Sasuke got up from the ground and rolled his eyes at Naruto. "Have you gotten even stupider?"

"Baka Naruto!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "Don't be silly."

"I am not Lee's sensei." the turtle stated. "Well, Gai-sensei is coming!"

Sasuke rubbed his mouth, where a drip of blood had appeared. _I lost to this weirdo?_

A poof of smoke appeared, and Gai appeared, posing. "You guys are the epitome of adolescence!"

"Ewww!" Sakura cried. She promptly stepped back. "He's got thicker eyebrows than Lee!"

"Those are some incredible eyebrows..." Naruto noted.

_Oh, Gai. He's gotten even worse in the future. _Obito thought.

"Super weird... how could I..." Sasuke muttered.

"HEY!" Lee glared at the three genin. "Don't insult Gai-sensei!"

"A bunch of freaks keep of appearing.." Naruto muttered. He looked up at Lee. "How in the world are we supposed to react!"

"What'd you say!" Lee said, infuriated.

"Lee!" Gai called out.

"Yes-" Lee started to speak, but got cut off by a punch from Gai.

"You fool!" Gai exclaimed.

"Erm..." Naruto sweat-dropped. "Sasuke... Sakura-chan... how are we supposed to react?"

"Don't ask me." Sasuke muttered.

Lee and Gai suddenly embraced each other, crying. A backround of a sunset appeared out of nowhere.

Naruto and Sakura twitched.

Sasuke placed his head in his hands, groaning. _How could I have lost to someone like... this? I take back my past words... Naruto's way better than some weirdo like this... they're nothing alike._

"Yes! This is what youth is all about!" Gai exclaimed.

"Sensei!" Lee said, crying.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Let's go already."

"I agree." Sasuke stated.

Just then, Gai noticed exactly who was with Lee.

"Wait a second!" Gai cried.

The three genin stopped and turned around. _Oh, great, he's looking at us._

"Hey, you guys." Gai smiled, his teeth flashing. "How's Kakashi doing!"

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke blinked.

"Know him?" Gai smirked, rubbing his chin. Smoke started appearing around him. "People refer to us as..."

Naruto blinked. _He disappeared? Then, he's probably.._

Sasuke and Naruto both promptly turned around and looked up at Gai who had appeared behind them.

"Eternal rivals!" Gai exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Obito cried in shock. _Oh, great. Why'd I have to say that out loud? But I couldn't help it.. Kakashi's _my_ rival!_

Everyone in the room froze.

"Who... was that?" Sakura blinked, shivering.

"Erm.. the wind?" Naruto suggested weakly.

"No way that was the wind!" Sakura cried.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"Er... Anyways, we have to get to the examination room already, right?" Naruto said, looking to the side nervously.

"Yes, that is true..." Gai coughed. _I will have to inform my Eternal Rival about his blond-haired student's strange and unyouthful actions! _"Currently, 50 wins, 49 losses. So, I'm stronger than him."

Sasuke's eyes widened. _Stronger than Kakashi? His speed is unbelievable... I only guessed where he might appear... But what was that sound just now? Naruto tried to cover it up.. does it have something to do with him?_

"See! Gai-sensei is amazing!" Lee exclaimed, clentching his fist.

_"_I can't believe that! Kakashi-sensei's really strong!" Naruto retorted. "What sort of matches?"

"Erm... Well, Kakashi usually just wants to do Rock, Paper, Scissors and gets it over with..." Gai admitted.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke stated.

"Yes. Lee and you guys should head towards the classroom." Gai coughed and left. "Do your best, Lee! The Power of Youth burns within you!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto grinned, looking up the stairs. _Let's just ignore that 'Youth' comment._

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Shanyaro!" Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

**Writing about Lee and Gai is SO FUN! ****4 802 words... that's a first for me.**

**Anyone want to give me a birthday present?**

**Speaking of birthday presents, I got my first flame!**


	21. Chuunin Exams, Start: Written Exams!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, the names wouldn't be as stupid. Do you know that Naruto no Uzumaki is a place in Japan? To be precise, it's the whirlpool of Naruto. **

Chapter 20: Chuunin Exams, Start: Written Exams?

"Wait a second." Lee called out. "The truth is, I came here to test my abilities."

Naruto blinked. "I thought we all did, dattebayo."

"I agree with the dobe." Sasuke nodded.

"What? What about becoming a chuunin, Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" Sakura said in confusion.

"That's a bonus!" Naruto grinned.

"I want to fight strong people." Sasuke stated.

"Anyways, I came here to defeat the strongest genin- who's on my team." Lee said with a determined face. "Watch yourself... you're one of my targets as well, Sasuke. Also... blond-haired one... What's your name?"

Naruto blinked. "Uzumaki.. Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I can see that the power of youth burns within you." Lee smiled. "I would love to have a match sometime. Well, see you then!"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Yes! Finally, someone actually asked me for a fight! A weirdo... but still!"

"Hn." Sasuke scowled. "I will beat him next time."

"Whatever, teme." Naruto rolled his eyes, placing his hands behind his head. "He just trained more than us. It's simple as that."

"Hmmph." Sasuke clentched his hands once, and unclentched them. "But... These Chuunin Exams are getting interesting!"

Sakura smiled. _Sasuke-kun's so cool!_

"That's obvious, isn't it teme?" Naruto grinned.

"Well, let's go. Naruto. Sakura." Sasuke said, in between Naruto and Sakura.

"Hmmph. Don't act like you're the leader, teme." Naruto retorted.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke shot back. The three genin headed up the staircase.

1010101010

Kakashi looked at his three students. "Oh, I see Sakura came as well. Now we can properly take the exam."

Sakura's eyes widened. "What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

"The truth is, the Chuunin Exams can be only taken in a group of three." Kakashi eye-smiled. "I lied to you."

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed, glaring at Kakashi, then at Obito. _Why didn't you tell me, Goggles?_

Obito floated back at the sight of Naruto's withering glare. _Hey! I knew all three of you were going to go anyways! Oh come on.. it's annoying not being able to talk._

"Why didn't you tell us, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried.

"Well, if I did... I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke would've pressured you to take it." Kakashi pointed out, crossing his arms. "Even if you didn't want to. In fact, even pressuring wouldn't be nessesary... if Sasuke had just asked you, you probably would've gone without another word."

Sakura turned red.

"Hey, hey! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto jumped up and down and looked at Kakashi. "What would've happened if only me and Sasuke had came?"

"You wouldn't have been allowed past this door." Kakashi eye-smiled. "But that didn't happen- you came of own your own free will. You guys are my proud team."

The three genin smiled- even Sasuke. Well, Sasuke's 'smile' was more of a smirk.

Kakashi stepped aside. "Well. You guys can go in now."

"We'll definitely pass this Examie thingie, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried.

_Good luck with that, Naruto- it's not like you're _Kakashi_ or something. _Obito rolled his eyes.

Kakashi simply eye-smiled. "Good luck."

1010101010

Sakura's eyes widened as the three of them entered the examination room.

_These numbers.._Sakura thought. _No way... they're all taking the Chuunin Exams?_

The room was filled with genin from every major ninja village except for Iwa. There were older ninja, and younger ninja both- but they had one thing similar.

They all looked strong.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried, hugging Sasuke. "You're late!"

Scratch that... All of the ninja looked strong except for the three rookie teams from Konoha.

"Get away from Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig!" Sakura cried, clentching her fist and glaring at Ino.

"Why if it isn't Sakura!" Ino smirked, glaring back. "Big ugly forehead as usual."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?" Sakura cried.

Sasuke escaped from Ino and stepped back next to Naruto.

"Hn. They should keep quiet." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah! Keep their arguement to themselves!" Naruto nodded, clentching his fist.

Obito sweat-dropped. _Hypocrites. They're doing the same thing as you, except instead of 'teme' and 'dobe', it's 'Ino-pig' and 'Forehead'._

"Huh? You guys are taking this troublesome test as well?" Shikamaru asked, walking up from behind Sasuke and Naruto. "Don't die."

Chouji munched on some chips.

"Hn? Oh. It's the idiotic team." Sasuke muttered.

"That's mean, teme!" Naruto retorted.

"Ino is annoying, Shikamaru's lazy, and Chouji eats too much." Sasuke stated.

"I agree with the first one... and I guess that the second and third one are true... but Shikamaru and Chouji aren't idiotic." Naruto crossed his arms. "Besides, Shikamaru's smart."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"What makes you think that?" Shikamaru said lazily.

"The only reason you were third-last is because you were lazy. You're a Nara." Naruto pointed out. "Most Nara's are smart."

_Yes, and so should the Yondaime's son. _Shikamaru bit back a comment. "If you say so."

"H-h-h-hello." Hinata stammered, poking her fingers together. _Don't faint!_

"Hey. Looks like everybody is assembled." Kiba smirked.

"That depends on what you mean by everybody, for-" Shino started to speak.

"Hi, Kiba! Hinata! Shino!" Naruto grinned.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Obito frowned. _I thought Naruto was getting through to Sasuke... he was talking more, and plus, he's actually showing his emotions sometimes! But I guess when he's around most people his natural "I'm a Uchiha- now bow down" attitude comes out._

"Geez. You guys are here as well?" Shikamaru groaned. "Troublesome."

"All nine of Konoha's rookie genin are in the exams, huh?" Kiba smirked.

"I wonder how far we'll get, Sasuke-kun?" Ino wondered, smiling at Sasuke.

"Hn. You seem confident, Kiba." Sasuke noted.

"Of course! Team 8's trained tons!" Kiba smiled. "There's no way we could lose to your team, even if you're on it."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Huh? All we have to do is attack your weak point, Naruto, and we'll win!" Kiba grinned.

"What'd you say?" Naruto glared at Kiba. "I could defeat you while asleep!"

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You could probably do it with your eyes closed, but not asleep."

"Hmmph. Teme..." Naruto muttered.

Kiba looked at the two of them and frowned. _They seem way too confident... for that matter, they seem like... they're friends... nah, that couldn't happen._

"I'm... s-s-sorry, Naruto-k-kun." Hinata said, poking her fingers together again. "K-kiba-kun didn't mean it in that way."

Naruto looked at Hinata, who promptly looked away.

Naruto shrugged and turned back to Kiba. "Anyways, you definitely can't beat us!"

"Huh?" Kiba glared at Naruto.

"Hey.. you guys... keep quiet." Kabuto muttered, walking up to the nine genin.

Everyone looked at Kabuto.

"You guys are just rookies out of the Academy, right?" Kabuto asked, pushing up his clear glasses. "Screaming like schoolgirls... geez. This isn't a picnic."

"Who do you think you are?" Ino asked.

"Kabuto." Kabuto stated. "But, you guys should look behind yourselves."

Everyone looked behind themselves to look at the annoyed Rain genin.

"Those guys are from the Hidden Rain." Kabuto said. "They have short tempers. Everyone is nervous about the Exams- calm down before you make a scene."

Naruto scowled.

"Well, I can't blame you- you remind me of how I used to be." Kabuto reached into his pocket, starting to take out something. "Clueless genin. I've taken this test for four years- this is my seventh try."

"Then you know a lot about these Exams?" Sakura asked.

"More like, he's just weak." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke grunted in agreement.

Kabuto twitched but held up some nin-info cards. "I'll share some information with you cute little rookies... with my nin-info cards."

"Nin-info cards?" Sakura blinked in confusion.

"Basically, cards that have info burned onto them with chakra." Kabuto explained. "They seem blank, but if I do this..."

Kabuto channelled chakra into a card, and information appeared on it.

"You can't view them unless I use my chakra." Kabuto smirked.

"Do you have cards about individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh? Someone you want to know about?" Kabuto smirked. "My info isn't perfect, but I have info about most of the participants. Even you guys."

"Hmm. Well, let's check how accurate that info is first." Sasuke decided. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"Huh? Sasuke-kun, why are you asking about Naruto?" Ino asked curiously.

"He knows about Naruto considering the fact he's on his team." Shikamaru explained lazily. "He's checking to see how accurate the info is. Were you not listening to Sasuke?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh?" Kabuto grabbed a card. "Erm... Same age as you guys. Mission History: D-rank, 68 completed... wow, that's a lot. B-rank solo, 1 completed."

"Huh? When did you do that?" Sakura asked.

"Erm..." Naruto sweat-dropped. _Maybe it's the Mizuki-sensei incident?_

Kabuto coughed. "A-rank, 1 completed. Wow. An A-rank as a genin? And a B-rank solo? Techniques: Kage Bunshin, several wind techniques, the basic academy techniques. Wind nature, huh? Rare. While he was the dobe, the dead last, in the Academy, his techniques say otherwise. Taijutsu: Average. Genjutsu: Non-existant."

Sasuke scoffed, holding back a slight smile.

"First time on the Chuunin Exams- a rookie. Interesting Facts-"

"Interesting Facts? Is that some sort of trading card?" Naruto complained.

Kabuto looked up at Naruto in annoyance, then continued on talking. "Uzumaki's were a clan in the Land of Whirlpools. They were known for their red hair and their abnormal chakra reserves. They are now mostly extinct."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. Then frowned. "Wait, I have blond hair."

"I thought you had a lot of chakra, but..." Sakura exclaimed.

_Uzumaki? Then, is Naruto's mother an Uzumaki? _Shikamaru thought.

"Appearance suggests relation to Namikaze's." Kabuto finished. "Is my information satisfactory?"

"Are you a stalker?" Naruto cried, pointing at Kabuto.

_I second that! _Obito thought.

"Hn." Sasuke frowned. _Naruto, you're becoming even more confusing. I never thought that you could be part of a clan. _

"Namikaze... as in Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime?" Kiba scoffed. "There's no way he could be related to the Yondaime."

"Actually, there is a good possibilty." Shino stated. "When we were three, all pictures of the Yondaime were taken away. If Naruto's appearance was becoming similar to the-"

"Rock Lee. Sabuku no Gaara." Sasuke stated, cutting Shino off. "Do you have nin-info cards about them?"

"You know their names? This'll be easy." Kabuto smirked and took out two cards. He channeled chakra into them.

"Let me see." Sasuke ordered.

"Ah, don't be so impatient." Kabuto sighed. "Here."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the cards with interest.

"He got back from all his missions without a scratch!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hn. They're strong." Sasuke noted.

"Of course." Kabuto smirked, looking at the rookies in front of him. "Leaf. Sand. Waterfall. Rain. Sound. Many outstanding genin are coming from all these villages. The Hidden Sound is still a small village, so there isn't much info, but all the other genin are all strong."

"M-makes you lose y-your confidence." Hinata murmured, pushing her fingers together.

"Then, all the genin here..." Sakura said hesitantly.

"Yes. They all are top elite genin from various countries." Kabuto's eyes flashed. "This isn't going to be easy."

Naruto started shivering slightly.

_Oh please. Naruto, there's no way you're scared, so please don't do something stupid. _Obito groaned.

_Even Naruto's getting nervous when seeing these numbers. _Sakura thought. _I better cheer him up._

_"_Hey, Naruto... Cheer-" Sakura started to speak. Then she noticed Naruto's face.

Naruto smirked and pointed at all the rookies. "Hey! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And..."

All the rookies glared at Naruto.

"There is no way that I'll lose to any of you!" Naruto stated. "Heh. You got that?"

1010101010

Meanwhile, Kakashi, who was worried about his Team, sweat-dropped. He was standing in front of the door.

"Of course." Kakashi groaned. "There is absolutely no way that Naruto would get nervous by a little thing like this. And, I bet with those words he just got rid of everyone's nervousness."

1010101010

"Naruto!" Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "You idiot."

"Hmmph." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hn. Dobe. You just made everyone your enemy." Sasuke grunted.

"Teme..." Naruto snapped back.

"You're so stupid!" Sakura cried. She faced all the genin. "I'm sorry... this guy's an idiot..."

"Definitely." Kiba nodded.

"Hey!" Naruto retorted.

Shikamaru sighed. "Seriously. Troublesome."

Just then, a poof of smoke appeared.

"Quiet down, you worthless genin!" Ibiki snapped.

From the smoke, the examiners appeared. Ibiki was in the middle, with Kotetsu and Izumo next to him. Behind them, a number of other various examiners appeared.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Kotetsu and Izumo. "You're those fake genin!"

"You! Blondie! Quiet down!" Ibiki retorted.

Naruto scowled.

"Thanks for waiting, everyone." Ibiki said. "I'm the examiner for the first test- Morino Ibiki."

Everyone quieted down and looked at Ibiki.

"Bah.. stupid lot. I'll say this now- there will be no killing and no fighting without the permission of the examiner. " Ibiki ordered. "In fact, even if the examiner allows fighting, there will be no killing. Anyone who does that will be killed- oh. I'm sorry. I mean, failed on the spot. At least not until you guys get to the second exam."

That promptly paled everyone.

Obito sweat-dropped. _Do people always use similar scaring techniques? When I took the Chuunin Exams, something similar happened. _

"We will now start the first exam of the Chuunin Exams." Ibiki said. "Instead of your current seating arrangment, you will pick one of these tags."

Ibiki held up a tag with a number on it.

"And you will sit in the seat assigned to you." Ibiki explained. "Now, we will now hand out the exams."

Kotetsu picked up the exam papers.

Naruto looked at the papers and promptly groaned. "Oh, come on!"

"A paper test, huh?" Shikamaru noted. "That's going to be bad for Team 7."

"Isn't it bad for Team 8 who has Kiba, as well?" Chouji asked.

"Hey!" Kiba complained.

Akamaru barked.

Everyone picked a tag and went towards their assigned seat.

_It might not be so bad... Obito made sure I knew all of the Academy stuff, even if I got everything wrong on the tests. _Naruto thought. _Plus, I've been reading a lot... it might not be that bad..._

_"_Naruto-k-kun," Hinata stammered.

Naruto blinked. _She was next to me? I didn't notice._

"L-let's try our best." Hinata murmured.

"Uh... Yeah, sure!" Naruto grinned. _She's a little weird._

Ibiki glared at the genin for good measure, then went to the chalkboard. "Listen up! Do not turn your tests over! I am now going explain the rules to this test by writing it on the chalkboard!"

The atmosphere grew tense.

"Questions will not be allowed." Ibiki explained. "So you better listen carefully."

_Is he checking their listening skills? _Obito blinked.

"The first rule. Everyone starts out with ten points." Ibiki said. "There are ten questions on the test. With each questions you get wrong, you lose a point."

_So... as long as I get at least six points, I'll pass. _Naruto thought.

"The second rule: This is a team test. Whether you pass or not depends on the score of your teammates." Ibiki said. "Everyone shall compete to see how many points they can keep from the team total of 30."

"WHAT?" Sakura cried. "Why is a team test?"

"Shut up." Ibiki snapped. "You don't have the right to question me. There's a good reason for this. So be quiet and listen."

Sakura shut up.

"The third rule: Anyone who is caught during the exam cheating.." Ibiki's eyes flashed. "Will have two points subtracted for each offence."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. _So there's ways to lose points other than getting a question wrong._

"So, there will be people asked to leave in the middle of the exam." Ibiki said.

The other examiners sat in the back and smirked.

"We'll be watching you."

"Don't try anything."

"Any shinobi stupid enough to get caught cheating doesn't deserve to be a chuunin." Ibiki said. "Be proud ninja."

Sakura placed her hands together. _Don't worry, Sakura! If me and Sasuke-kun get everything right, it should be fine. Naruto should get at least one right- he's been hiding a lot, after all. We'll be fine._

"The final rule: If anybody in your team gets zero points..." Ibiki smirked, looking at the genin. "Your team automatically fails."

There was much muttering at that.

"The test will last one hour!" Ibiki exclaimed. "Begin!"

_This could be bad... real bad. _Sakura thought. _No__, don't think like that! Naruto.. he should get at least one question right! _

_Will Naruto manage to get a question right? _Sasuke thought. _If the dobe doesn't..._

Naruto paled. _I get a feeling that someone wants to kill me somehow..._

_Don't worry, Naruto. Just calm down and think over Ibiki's words. _Obito thought. _There's a trick to this test..._

Naruto took a deep breath and turned over his test. _Calm down. You've survived worse than a simple written test. Relax. Look over each question slowly._

Naruto took another breath. His nervousness went down visibly and he looked at the test.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was sitting somewhere behind Sasuke. _Luckily the dobe appears to have calmed down. Anyways... the first question is a cryptogram- let's get to it!_

Naruto looked at the questions and ran his hand through his hair, groaning. His carefree smile had quickly turned into an annoyed from.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was sweating as well. His smirk was on his face as usual, but currently he was thinking the same thing as Naruto.

_I can't answer a single one of these questions!_

Sakura was managing to answer some of the questions, but looking at these questions, she was getting worried about Naruto.

Naruto frowned. Now that he actually had time to think, Kabuto's words came back to him. _Uzumaki? A clan? And Namikaze?_

_As in Yondaime-sama?_

He remembered Obito's words. _I know who your father is... but I can't tell you... __My sensei is the Yondaime._

Naruto shook his head fiercely. _There's no way Yondaime-sama is my father! I mean, what sort of father would seal the Kyuubi into his own son! Anyways, right now I need to concentrate on the test! Forget it, forget it..._

_What is it with the tenth question, anyhow! _Naruto thought. _I might have to rely on this one... wait. _

Obito looked straight at Naruto and mouthed 'cheat'. _Seriously, it's obvious! _

_What's Obito mouthing? Eat? Meet? No, think... eat, eat.. cheat? Is he telling me to cheat? But the scarred examiner said not to.. no wait. _Naruto's eyes widened. _Could it be... He said- Anyone _stupid _enough to get _caught! Caught! _That means... we need to cheat without getting caught! Am I right, Obito?_

Naruto looked back at Obito and mouthed back 'cheat?'.

Obito nodded fiercely and mimed looking at someone's paper, nodding again.

"Okay..." Naruto muttered. _But the problem is how not to get caught..._

"Um.. Naruto-kun..." Hinata murmured.

"Huh? What is it?" Naruto murmured back.

"Do... you want to copy my answers?" Hinata asked softly.

Naruto's eyes widened. _I was looking for a good way to cheat... but... no. This isn't a good way. It's too obvious. They want us to cheat, so they're testing something... um, probbably not our cheating skills... well, some ninja skill. Anyways, I have to cheat spectacularly or Team 7 won't pass! _

"Participant Number 32! Fail! Along with your teammates!" an examiner called.

_Yup, not to mention it's way too dangerous. Also..._

Obito was glaring at Naruto while shaking his head.

_Obito doesn't want me to. So, sorry Hinata. Thanks for offering, though. _Naruto smiled at Hinata, but shook his head.

Hinata turned her now-blushing face back to her paper. _Naruto-kun smiled at me!_

_Now... how to cheat. Let's look at my techniques. _Naruto frowned. _Kage Bunshin.. no. Same with any Academy techniques. Kaze no Yaiba, Fuudate, and all those jutsus are useless.. no wait. Could I make a distraction with Kaze no Arashi: Wind Storm- no, that's stupid and way too obvious. _

Naruto rubbed his head in exasperation.

_Come on! There's got to be something! Kaze no Nawa, Kaze no- wait. Kaze no Nawa: Wind Ropes! I could connect my wind rope to Sasuke and Sakura's hand, then try to copy their movement! It'll be hard, though. Even though the wind rope is transparent, if it's too thick... I need to concentrate and use good chakra control._

_Thank you, Kakashi-sensei! Your boring exercises helped!_

_Anyways, Sasuke's the closest to me. So... if I just move my rope that way... _Naruto took a deep breath and made a handseal underneath his desk discreetly. _Kaze no Nawa: Wind Ropes! Please understand, Sasuke!_

A small, thin, rope made it's way to Sasuke, attaching itself to Sasuke's hand and pencil.

Sasuke looked at the wind rope in slight shock. _Is this.. Naruto's Wind Rope Technique? Is he trying to cheat? Is he an idiot? What does he think he's doing... besides, I don't know the answers either! Wait..._

Sasuke glanced back at the examiners. _Those examiners think we're going to cheat! Pair that with Ibiki's words... This test is to test our information gathering skills! To think that the dobe figured it out before me... _

Sasuke groaned inwardly at the fact he hadn't figured it out. _Anyways, if Naruto fails, I will to. I'll help him out._

_Sharingan! _Sasuke thought, activating his Kekkei Genkai. _Let's see.. let's copy that guy. Naruto! Get ready!_

Sasuke lifted up his hand, indicating that he was going to start writing.

Naruto lifted up his hand as well. _Let's tighten the rope a little... it's kind of hard to copy._

Sasuke and Naruto moved their hands in near synchronicity.

_Naruto, I hope you're copying this. _Sasuke thought. _I can't slow down, but I'll trace over the words after I finish copying._

Naruto was meanwhile trying his best to copy Sasuke with the rope. _I can't do it... yet. Sasuke, you better go slower or I'm not going to get any answers down!_

Obito looked at Naruto and scratched his head. _It was a good idea, but... will it work?_

1010101010

**This doesn't count as a cliffhanger! Well, maybe it does... but a really tiny one! Seriously, miniscule!**


	22. Written Test Done: The Forest Of Death!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Okay, InARealPickle, you're right. I have been using way too many canon lines. And it's been way too much like canon. Which is why... after the Orochimaru battle in the Forest of Death... (since I already finished writing that)... I swear to not use canon lines/major canon stuff unless they're really cool! And to not check on the manga to see what happens next- so I have to rely on my unperfect memory and hopefully reduce canon stuff.**

**Oh, yeah... InARealPickle, you said it was weird Shikamaru thought Naruto's mother was an Uzumaki? I think that you forgot that Shikamaru already saw a picture of the Yondaime and knows who Naruto's father is.**

**Also, if you don't like canon explainations, just read a little of the top part and the bottom part. The middle part's all explainations for the First and Second Exams.**

Chapter 21: Written Test, Conclude: The Forest Of Dead!

Ibiki looked at the group of genin in front of him. _The trash has been gotten rid of.. I guess I'll start the tenth question._

"Hey! I will now begin the tenth question!" Ibiki called out to the genin. He smirked slightly at their desperate and nervous faces.

_This is the last mountain... Naruto, you better get this one right if you didn't get any of the others. _Sakura thought.

Sasuke smirked. _About time. Since Naruto undid his Wind Rope, I'm hoping that he got the answers down. If you didn't... No, don't think like that. Even the dobe could get one question down._

Naruto took a deep breath. _Okay. I managed to get down most of the answers. It's a little illegible at times, but it should be allright. Right now, I just need to concentrate on this tenth question._

"Now, before we start the tenth question..." Ibiki's expression turned even more scary. "I'd like to go over the added rules for this question."

Just then, Kankuro came through the door, his crow puppet disguised as an examiner right behind him.

"Heh. Nice timing." Ibiki smirked. "Was your doll-playing useful?"

Kankuro's eyes widened. _He saw through Karasu, my crow puppet?_

"Sit down." Ibiki ordered. "I'll now explain... these rules of desperation."

There was much murmuring at that.

Obito blinked. _There wasn't something like that at my Chuunin Exams._

Ibiki smirked. He wasn't the lead assassination squad, torture and interrogation captain for nothing. Even if he couldn't physically torture them.. it was easy for him to torture them mentally.

"First: For the tenth question..." Ibiki blinked once, slowly. "You must decide if you want to take it or not."

_Decide? _Naruto thought in confusion. _Why?_

"What'll happen if we choose not to?" Temari asked curiously, standing up.

"If you choose not to.. Your points will be reduced to zero." Ibiki's eyes flashed. "You will fail, along with your two teammates!"

Naruto laughed. "Then of course everyone's going to take it!"

"Don't be so hasty. The second rule... If you choose to take it, and answer the question incorrectly-" Ibiki smiled creepily. _And now for the finale. _"That person will lose the right to take the Chuunin Exams ever again."

"What sort of stupid rule is that?" Kiba cried, pointing at Ibiki in pure anger. "There are people who have taken the Chuunin Exams before here!"

Ibiki laughed meanly. "You guys are just unlucky- this year it's my rules. But I'm giving you a way out- if you're not confident... you can quit and take the test again next year."

Sakura was sweating visibly. _So... if only one of your team decides not to take the question, you automatically fail and have to take the exam next time. And, if you take the question and get it wrong... You're a genin.. forever._

_Both options are bad! How in the world are we supposed to choose?_

"Those who wish to leave and not take the tenth question, please raise your hand." Ibiki ordered.

Naruto's eyes widened. _What should I do? What should I do? Wait, why didn't Obito tell me?_

He glanced at Obito and sweat-dropped.

_With that sort of blank expression on his face, I'm guessing he didn't know. If I get it wrong... I'm a genin forever. But if I avoid it... Sasuke and Sakura'll fail along with me._

_What should I do?_

Sakura frowned. _I won't raise my hand. I'm sure I can answer the question. But, Naruto..._

_You're different. You should think about yourself! But, the way you are, I'm sure you're taking the question just to make sure me and Sasuke-kun don't fail. Naruto, you should think about the next chance! No matter how smart you are, there's no way you could answer a question correctly!_

An older genin took a deep breath and raised his hand. "I.. won't take it!"

"Number 50, fail! Numbers 130 and 122, fail as well!" an examiner called.

"I'm not taking it as well! Sorry, guys."

"No way I'm taking that!"

"I'm really sorry.. but I'm not taking it."

"I quit!"

"Numbers 43, 23, 9, 81, 65, 34,29, 46, 34, 12, 88, and 1! Fail!" another examiner called out.

Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion. _Naruto... Why aren't you raising your hand? No, wait. _

Various images of Naruto flashed in her head.

Naruto, the day he became genin. _Yes! We're finally ninja!_

Naruto, swearing to become Hokage._I might not be strong right now.. But someday, I will! And I'll become Hokage! I swear!_

Naruto, being stubborn. _Don't be stupid. Just shut up! I'll become the Hokage!_

Naruto, picking up his headband and grinning. _I'll become Hokage... then everyone will acknowledge me!_

Sakura smiled a little, her face turning slightly red. _Hokage, Hokage. You only have one thing in your mind- such a fool. _

_Naruto.. That impossible dream of yours.. I want to protect it!_

Sakura started to raise her hand. Then stopped. _N-naruto?_

Anyone and everyone who knew Naruto stared at him in shock. There was no way that Naruto, the stubborn, unpredictable, dobe, was... raising his hand.

Naruto's hand was slowly being raised, although it was trembling quite a bit.

Obito looked at Naruto in shock. _Naruto.. You're quitting? No way..._

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto snapped, slamming his hand onto the table. _Sakura-chan, why'd you have start to put up your hand? I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't... _"I won't run!"

Obito placed his head in his hands. _Yup, definitely. I should have guessed there was no way Naruto would've quit._

"I'll take it. I'll take that stupid tenth question." Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I.. don't.. care.. if I'm genin forever. It doesn't make a difference. I swear, even if I'm a genin forever- I'll become Hokage! I am not afraid!"

Sasuke smirked. _Dobe. Oh well. With this, there's no chance Sakura will quit- or Naruto, obviously._

Sakura slowly placed her hand back onto the table. _Yeah... you're that kind of person._

Ibiki twitched. "I'll ask you again... this is your last chance. Do you want to quit?"

"Weren't you listening?" Naruto smirked. "I said that I'm going to take this question."

Ibiki scratched his head in annoyance. _In a moment he blew away everyone's doubts.. his personality is slightly different, but he is a lot like a certain blond-haired Hokage-sama._

_78 people left.. much more than expected. Stretching this won't make any difference.. that blondie erased everyone's doubts._

Ibiki looked at the examiners at the back af the room. They nodded.

"Good decisions." Ibiki smirked. "To all of you remaining... I congratulate you for passing the first exam!"

"Whaaaat?" Naruto cried in shock. Then he went over Ibiki's words. "Uh.. then that was the tenth question? The choice to take the tenth question or not?"

"I guess you could say that." Ibiki smiled cheerfully.

"Then what were the first nine questions for?" Temari exclaimed. "Were they pointless?"

"They weren't pointless.. they already served their purpose." Ibiki smiled again. "To test your information gathering skills."

Temari sweat-dropped. _His personality made a 180._

"First... the rules placed pressure on everyone to not mess things up for their teammates." Ibiki explained.

Naruto nodded_. I already knew that._

"But these questions weren't the sort that could be answered by the average genin." Ibiki continued on. "So, I'm assuming that most of you came to the same conclusion... That in order to answer the questions, you needed to cheat!"

"What?" Sakura blinked in surprise_. I knew the answers already, so.._

"Sakura-chan, you didn't know?" Naruto asked, looking behind him at Sakura.

"You figured it out?" Sakura exclaimed. "Liar."

"He did." Sasuke stated. "He cheated off me."

"Quiet down." Ibiki said. "Anyways, basically the premise of the test was to cheat. As cheating targets, there were one or two chuunins who knew all the answers."

Sasuke nodded.

Obito scratched his head. _Well, Naruto just cheated off Sasuke, so he didn't know about that part._

"But.. those who cheat poorly fail, of course." Ibiki lifted up his hands to his bandana/headband, starting to take it off. "Because, sometimes information is more important than life... and on missions, people risk their lives to get ahold of it."

Everyone's eyes widened in seeing the prominent scars on Ibiki's head. Some of the more queasy genin looked sick.

Obito paled. _That's just horrible.. horrible burns, screw holes..._

_After effects of torture._

Naruto twitched slightly, looking scared at the horrible scars on Ibiki's head. _I wonder if they still hurt?_

Ibiki placed his bandana back onto his head. "I want you guys... all 78 of you... to remember this. Important information can be a powerful weapon for your village and your comrades. So, we had you gather information through cheating."

Naruto nodded. _I'm getting a little confused..._

"This separated those who didn't have the right abilities to be a chuunin." Ibiki finished his explaination of the point of the first nine questions.

"But, but... Scar Guy-" Naruto lifted up his hand.

Ibiki twitched in annoyance. "My name is Morino Ibiki. That's Ibiki-san to you."

_Give it up, Ibiki. _Obito thought. _Your fate was sealed when Naruto saw your scars._

Naruto ignored Ibiki and continued to blather on. "What was the point of the last question?"

"I was getting to that." Ibiki said with irritation. "Question Ten is the true purpose of this test. Take it. Don't take it. Both were painful choices. These two choices say that you may be able to become chuunin."

"But why?" Naruto said with impatience.

"Let me put this simply, so even you can understand it, blondie." Ibiki retorted, exasperated.

"Hey!" Naruto cried.

"Let's say you have a mission. This mission is to steal a secret document. You don't know anything about the situation. The enemy ninja. The traps." Ibiki narrowed his eyes. "Do you accept, or not? Because you don't want to die.. because you don't want your comrades to die.. Can you not take this mission?"

You could hear a pin drop. Everyone's attention was on Ibiki.

"The answer is no! Never!" Ibiki exclaimed. "There are missions you simply cannot avoid."

Naruto smirked.

"The ability to be courageous. To survive any hardship. That's what someone needs to become a Chuunin." Ibiki's eyes hardened. "Someone who clings to the tentative chance of 'next year' and walks away from their chance.. They don't deserve to be a Chuunin!"

There was some clapping at that. Others simply sweat-dropped.

"Well, that's how I feel." Ibiki said. "Anyways, those of you who chose to take the tough tenth question made it through the first exam. This exam is now finished. I wish all of you guys luck."

"Course!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

Ibiki smirked. _Though I have some annoyance about the 'nickname' he stuck on me.. I have to admit he's quite an interesting guy._

_Wait... what's that?_

The window broke into little pieces with a crack. Through it, what seemed like a black whirlwind came into the room. The 'whirlwind' threw four kunai at opposite corners, hanging up a banner.

Ibiki groaned inwardly. _Oh, her._

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating!" the whirlwind, who turned out to be a relatively young woman, said. Behind her, the banner declared.. "Second Exam Examiner! Mitarashi Anko!"

"I am the examiner for the Second Exam- Mitarashi Anko!" Anko cried. "Now let's go! Follow me!"

Ibiki pushed aside the banner, which had landed in front of him. "Bad timing."

Anko turned slightly red, and scratched her cheek.

Sakura looked at Anko and came up with a conclusion. _This examiner is like Naruto._

Anko quickly counted the number of genin, then frowned. "78? Ibiki, you left 26 teams? The test was too easy this time!"

Obito looked at Anko curiously. _You really seem like Naruto somehow. __Are you going to say 'dattebayo'?_

"There's a lot of out-standing ones this time." Ibiki stated.

"Bah. Whatever. There won't be more than half after I'm done with them." Anko scoffed.

Sakura twitched. _No more... than half?_

_"_Ah, I'm getting excited." Anko smirked, a shadow falling onto his face. "I'll explain more after we get to the Second Exam location. Follow me."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura exchanged glances of slight worry.

1010101010

"This is the stage for the Second Exam." Anko smiled. "Training Are 44: Also known as the Forest of Death!"

The 'Forest of Death' was surronded by a tall chain-link fence. Behind the fence, everyone could hear animal noises and the rustling of the leaves. On the fence, there was many signs declaring "Danger!" and to "Stay out!"

"This is creepy.." Sakura murmured.

Naruto looked up at the fence in curiousity.

Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and grunted.

Anko smirked. "You'll soon find out how why it's called the 'Forest of Death'."

Obito scratched his head, looking at Anko in interest. _I thought she was Naruto, but now... she just seems like a creepy crazy lady._

_Well, I guess hyperactiveness and craziness is similar, sometimes._

Sasuke scoffed. "Do you think that scares us?"

"Yeah! That's nothing! It was more scary when I heard the first test was a written test!" Naruto exclaimed, crossing his arms.

Obito sweat-dropped.

Anko did some eye-smiles. "You're spirited, aren't you."

Then she promptly threw a kunai at Naruto... and ran behind Naruto quickly.

"Kids like you are quickly killed..." Anko smirked, then frowned. "Huh? I was sure I scraped your cheek... I wanted you to spray that red blood I love..."

Naruto paled, but just glared at Anko. "Crazy examiner lady, a kunai like that's easy to dodge!"

"Crazy examiner lady? You're arrogant, aren't you?" Anko stepped back from Naruto.

Just then, a grass nin handed Anko her kunai back. When that was fine, what was weird was the fact the grass nin handed Anko her kunai with her tongue.

Naruto paled. _That's just creepy!_

"Thanks." Anko said. "But you know... don't sneak up behind me... unless you want to die!"

The grass nin didn't even bat an eyelid. "Sorry.. I couldn't help it. You cut my precious hair."

"Sorry about that." Anko apologized.

Obito looked at Anko. _I didn't notice before... but Mitarashi Anko? Anko? As in, Orochimaru's student Anko? She's gotten crazy! Even crazier! We-ell, considering her sensei, I suppose it's not a surprise._

Naruto blinked. _Why's that guy's tongue so long?_

"He he. Looks like this Exam'll be fun!" Anko smirked, looking at the grass nin.

_Fun? _Obito raised an eyebrow.

Anko went back towards the front of the genin. "Now. Before we start the second test, there's something I have to hand out."

Everyone looked at Anko in curiousity.

"These things..." Anko brought out a small pile of paper. "You have to sign these waivers."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion. He was doing that a lot today.

"You see, there'll be deaths in this test!" Anko said cheerfully.

_There's something wrong about seeing her say that with a happy face. _Obito noted.

"And if I don't have you sign these... It'll all be my fault!" Anko smiled. "He he."

Most of the genin absent-mindedly wondered if they were really allright with someone like this as the examiner.

"I'm going to explain the test, then you can sign these forms!" Anko exclaimed. "Finally, every team will check into that booth over there."

Anko gestured towards the booth behind her.

"Okay, then! I'll now explain the second exam." Anko handed Naruto a waiver. "Basically, you will attempt the ultimate survival."

Anko handed Shikamaru a waiver, who was currently thinking 'Troublesome'.

"First of all... here, a waiver... I'll explain the area where the second exam will take place." Anko continued on handing out waivers to the genin. "Around Practice Area 44: The Forest of Death, there are forty-four locked gates. This area has a radius of around ten kilometres. There's a forest, obviously, a river, and a tower in the middle."

Anko finished handing out the waivers and walked up to the front of the genin again. She held up a map of the Forest of Death.

"During the survival in here, you will need to do a certain task." Anko smirked, a shadow falling over her face. "You will do a no-rules... scroll battle."

Anko held up two scrolls- one Heaven scroll, and one Earth scroll.

"There are seventy-eight people here." Anko said. "Half of the teams- in other words, thirteen teams- will get this Heaven Scroll. The other half will get this Earth scroll. You will have to fight each other for the scrolls."

Anko looked at everybody to make sure she had everybody's attention. "In order to pass, you need to get to the tower in the center with both scrolls, within five days. Got it? By the way, be careful. There's poisonous plants, dangerous animals.."

Chouji looked stricken. "What about food?"

"The forest's full of it." Anko stated. "Anyways, for what will disqualify you.. If you don't get to the tower with the scrolls by the time limit, if you lose a teammate, and if you look inside the scrolls. Have you little kids got that?"

"We're not little kids!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, whatever you say." Anko rolled her eyes. "Hey! Ready yet!"

A shinobi from the booth nodded at Anko. "We're ready."

"A final word of advice- don't die." Anko retorted.

"That's such good advice!" Naruto exclaimed sarcastically.

Anko flipped around another kunai in her hand. "I suggest you don't anger the... 'crazy examiner lady.'"

Naruto paled.

"You can trade your three waivers for the scroll." Anko explained. "Well? What are you wating for?"

Everyone went to the booths.

1010101010

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto sat together in a circle.

"So? What're we going to do?" Naruto asked. "Shouldn't we get our scroll, then talk?"

"It might be best to plan things first, Naruto." Sakura retorted.

"It's simple." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Even I could understand that explaination. We have to get a scroll from another team, then get to the tower. Within five days."

"Hn. But which teams?" Sasuke grunted.

"Um... the sand genin and weird sound genin are probably off limits. Same with those grass nin." Naruto decided. "I want to fight them, but it would be best to get a scroll first."

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. _Wait... you want to fight them?_

"I say Team 8 or Team 10." Sasuke muttered.

"Me too." Naruto agreed.

"But how are we supposed to find them?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Hn. Naruto, how many Kage Bunshins can you make?" Sasuke asked.

"Depends. I can probably make around three hundred while keeping enough chakra." Naruto said.

"Okay-" Sasuke started.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun- don't you think it's weird that Naruto can make three hundred Kage Bunshins with chakra to spare?" Sakura asked.

"Not really." Sasuke muttered. "Anyways, when we get into the Forest of Death, make around one hundred Kage Bunshins and have them look for teams."

"Fine." Naruto muttered back. "I guess it's good plan for you, teme."

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke retorted back.

"Anyways, we need to get a scroll, right?" Sakura pointed out. "Let's hand in our waivers already."

Obito scratched his head. _Sensei couldn't make more than five Kage Bunshins without threatening to get chakra exhastion. And Sensei became the Yondaime. Geez, I never realized how much chakra Naruto had!_

1010101010

"Everyone, follow an instructor and go to your assigned gate!" Anko ordered. "The test'll start in thirty minutes!"

Naruto yawned. "Thirty minutes? Why can't they just let us in?"

"Because some gates are farther away than others and they need to make sure everyone gets in at the same time." Sakura explained.

"I knew that." Naruto said, scratching his head. _Well, I thought it might be something like that... maybe..._

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Teme..." Naruto retorted back.

Obito smiled. _The second stage of the Chuunin Exams, huh? I don't have any good memories of that!_

_When I took the Chuunin Exams when I was eleven, it was really hard. But since it was wartime, there were only Konoha teams. Also, practically everyone passed because Konoha needed more chuunin. Instead of scrolls, we had to find a certain object in Training Ground 69. _

_Plus, instead of fighting each other, we had to fight chuunin to show our skill! Team 7 might actually be lucky to not have to do that..._

The instructor looked at his watch.

"Okay. You can go in, now." the instructor ordered.

Naruto smirked. "Okay, then."

"Let's go!"

1010101010

**Yes! The boring part's over with- I can get to the actually interesting part now! **


	23. Problems With Fakes: Obito's Flashback!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is copyright Masashi Kishimoto. I don't own it- not now, not then, not ever.**

Chapter 22: Problems With Fakes: Obito's Flashback!

A scream echoed in the distance.

Sakura twitched. "Was that a scream?"

"Probably." Naruto shrugged. He closed his eyes and absent-mindedly checked if he could sense any ninja.

His eyes opened with a jolt. _That's.. he's not hiding his chakra at all! Does he think we're stupid genin that can't even sense this sort of chakra easily? Okay, actually it's not that easy for me, but still... he makes me so angry!_

"Hey, teme..." Naruto said.

"What is it? Dobe." Sasuke retorted back.

"Remember when we first met Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Sasuke scoffed. "Why are you bringing it up now?" _He made us wait hours when he was actually just hiding- hiding? Is Naruto..._

Sasuke closed his eyes and sensed for ninja. His eyes shot open. _I see... so that's what you're saying, Naruto._

"Whatever, Dobe." Sasuke smirked. "Get ready."

He got out a kunai. So did Naruto.

"Teme..." Naruto muttered quietly.

Obito blinked in confusion. _They aren't fighting each other, are they?_

_"_Sasuke-kun, Naruto!" Sakura cried in shock. "What are you doing?"

The two of them shot their kunai at the same spot in the trees. From that spot, a breath mask-wearing rain ninja flew out.

"Treating us like little kids..." Naruto muttered in anger.

"It's easy to sense you." Sasuke scoffed. _Let's not mention the fact I didn't notice you until Naruto pointed you out._

"Hmmph. You guys are so unlucky." the rain ninja smirked. "You should've just waited for me to steal your scrolls- Now tell me. Which one of you has the scroll?"

"As if we'd tell you, weirdo!" Naruto snapped.

"I'll just have to take it by force then!" the rain ninja cried, running at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Wait, what?" Sakura blinked in surprise.

Sasuke made a few handseals. _Rat. Tiger. Dog. Ox. Rabbit. Tiger._

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried. "Phoenix Flower Technique!"

The rain nin swiftly dodged it, and threw some kunai at Naruto and Sasuke.

The two of them dodged the kunai easily, but their eyes widened in unision.

_Explosion tags!_

Sasuke and Naruto headed in opposite directions, jumping out of the explosion.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu!" Naruto cried. "Wind Sword Technique!"

A flurry of invisible swords went towards the rain nin.

The rain nin scoffed. "What are you doing? That didn't do anything!"

Obito sweat-dropped. _Doesn't he know? Wind Techniques are invisble!_

Sakura winced at the sight of the rain nin being cut, blood spurting out. Even Naruto and Sasuke seemed a little queasy.

The three genin came back together, looking at the heavily injured rain nin. "Damn- Damn you!"

"Fuuton: Kaze no Nawa no Jutsu!" Naruto said, his fingers in a handseal. "Wind Rope Technique."

Wind ropes came and pinned the rain nin down.

"Okay, then. Let's see... scroll, scroll..." Naruto muttered, trying not to look at the nin's injuries. "Here it is."

Sasuke scoffed. "You're sure idiotic to go out by yourself with the scroll."

"Oh, come on! It's the Heaven Scroll!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke turned around. "Hn. We have to find another scroll then. We have the Heaven Scroll as well."

Sakura looked at the rain nin in slight worry. "Is it alright to leave him there?"

"It should be. Don't worry! I'm sure his teammates will come soon!" Naruto grinned.

"Hn. True." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura said.

"Let's go, already!" Naruto grinned again and went further into the forest. "We need to get to the tower!"

1010101010

"I need to go to the washroom." Naruto stated.

"We shouldn't get separated, Naruto!" Sakura cried.

"What? Then you want me to do it here?" Naruto blinked, turning his head to the side. There was a questioning look on his face.

Obito snickered softly.

"NO!" Sakura objected loudly.

"Hn. Okay, then. Let's make a code word then." Sasuke suggested. "And, if they get the code word wrong, assume they're the enemy, no matter what they look like. There's Henge, after all."

"Yeah, sure." Naruto nodded. "So, what's the code word?"

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully." Sasuke stated. "The Nin Song: Nin Machine. When this is asked, answer with..."

The grass nin listening from underground drew in, trying to hear the code word.

Sasuke muttered the code word to Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto promptly groaned. "How are we supposed to remember that?"

"You're such an idiot. I memorized it already!" Sakura exclaimed.

_And... _the grass nin smirked triumphantly. _So did I. I suppose I'll make my distraction now._

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened in unision.

"Hide! More enemies!" Sasuke stated urgently.

"What?" Sakura cried. She jumped into the bushes right before a flurry of explosion tags hit the place Team 7 was sitting.

Sasuke watched the three grass nin that had thrown the explosion tags. _Who are they?_

1010101010

Naruto on the other hand, was really annoyed. "I need to go to the washroom!"

Obito sweat-dropped, looking up at the trees. "Is this really the time?"

Naruto flipped around and glared at Obito. "Of course it's the time! What if I accid..dent...ly..." He trailed off as his gaze looked up at the giant shadow closing in on him.

Obito scratched his head. "Yes? Accidentally what?"

Naruto jumped back his hands coming automatically into a handseal. "I told you that it was a bad idea hiding so far away from Sasuke and Sakura!"

"What?" Obito looked behind himself and promptly floated backwards. "That's..that's... A SNAKE? A GIANT SNAKE?"

"Yes, a snake! A snake of ridiculously big size! See! I told you so! I told you that it was a bad idea, but no..." Naruto trailed off into a series of annoyed mutterings.

"Okay! So I was wrong! So take care of this snake!" Obito looked up at the snake nervously. "I think it's looking at me. And it looks hungry!"

"It can't look at you. You're invisible." Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's looking at me."

The snake opened his mouth wide and jumped at Naruto.

"Oh." Naruto said simply. Then his natural instincts came through and he automatically dodged the snake.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba No Jutsu!" Naruto cried, his hands in a familiar handseal. "Wind Sword Technique!"

The snake's eye flashed at Naruto and he simply fell to the ground, the wind swords going past the snake's body harmlessly.

Naruto paled. "Did you see that? That snake's... smart!"

"Maybe it's a summoning?" Obito suggested in worry, looking up a the snake.

"Whatever! Who cares- I'll just destroy this guy anyhow!" Naruto retorted, placing his hands in another handseal. "Fuuton: Kaze n- Ack!"

"Naruto!" Obito cried in shock. While both Obito and Naruto were distracted by the snake's main body, the snake's tail had whipped around and grabbed Naruto.

The tail lifted Naruto up to his mouth- and swallowed him whole.

"Naruto!" Obito cried, running up to the snake. His eyes narrowed and he banged on the snake's body in pure fury. His hands simply passed through the snake's body without any resistance at all.

"Let him go... Let him go you stupid snake!" Obito exclaimed worriedly. "No.. no... why! Why!"

"Why what you idiot?" a muffled voice came from inside the snake. "Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu! Wind Sword Technique!"

The snake's eyes bulged, right before the snake broke into pieces, blood and guts splattering around the clearing and and the trees. Obito winced as a few splatters flew through him.

"That feels weird..." Obito murmured.

"You think that feels weird?" Naruto complained, trying to brush off the excess blood and guts on him. "It just went right through you! Try being covered in this stuff! A-ah, my clothes are bright red..."

"That'll turn brown once it drys. You better get it cleaned up quickly." Obito advised. "But that isn't really important right now, is it?"

"Thanks for the warning, but seriously is there anything I can do about this right now?" Naruto retorted, stepping out of the leftover snake carrass. "And you're right... that's not important. We need to find Sasuke and Sakura-chan!"

"I think they were... that way somewhere." Obito gestured vaguely in the north-west direction.

"Gee, thanks a lot." Naruto rolled his eyes while shaking his head fiercely. Blood splattered onto the ground. "I never knew being eaten by a snake could be so messy."

"I think it was the cutting it apart that was the problem." Obito retorted, twitching as another drop of blood flew through him. "Why don't you just make some more Kage Bunshins and get them to find Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Good idea!" Naruto exclaimed, forming his hands into a cross-shaped seal. "Kage Bunshin!"

Thirty or so Kage Bunshins appeared in the clearing.

"Only thirty?" Obito commented with slight confusion.

"I've got another hundred or so running around the Forest- I want to preserve my chakra." Naruto explained. "Okay, everyone! Let's find Sasuke and Sakura!"

"Yeah!"

"Got it!"

All of the Kage Bunshins scattered in different directions.

"Okay, let's get going as well, Obito." Naruto grinned and headed in a random direction. His grin slowly faded from his face.

_Teme.. Sakura-chan... you better be allright..._

1010101010

Sasuke got up from the ground, a leaf falling from his hair. _There's Sakura._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, her hands clasped together.

"Wait." Sasuke got out his kunai, aiming it at Sakura. "First the code word. Nin Song: Nin Machine."

"Oh yeah!" Sakura started to sweat, taking a deep breath. "That is..."

She quickly recalled the code word, then blathered it out.

"Good." Sasuke drew back his kunai.

Just then, someone else came up to Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey? Are you guys allright?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke blinked. "Okay. The code word: Nin Song: Nin Machine."

"Oh, yeah!" 'Naruto' exclaimed. He said the long code word without missing a beat.

"Thank goodness." Sakura sighed in relief.

Sasuke smirked. _Just one last test... _"Dobe."

'Naruto' walked up to Sasuke and Sakura, not even listening to Sasuke. "So, what should we- what?"

A kunai flew towards 'Naruto', who promptly dodged it. "What're you doing?"

"Sasuke-kun, why! Naruto said the code word properly!" Sakura exclaimed, turning towards Sasuke with an expression of shock.

Sasuke ignored Sakura and simply got out another kunai. "So, it's someone good enough to dodge my attacks."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura cried.

'Naruto' smiled creepily. "Impressive." A puff of smoke surronded 'Naruto', and from it the grass nin appeared. "How did you know?"

"I knew you were listening from underground. So, I made the codeword something like that." Sasuke explained. "I figured Naruto wouldn't be able to remember it."

"I see." the grass nin muttered.

"That's not all." Sasuke continued, his smirk getting bigger. "Whenever I call Naruto 'dobe', he promptly calls me 'teme' back. I guess there's still a chance that he just wasn't listening to me, and that he managed to remember the codeword, but Naruto could dodge my kunai easily anyways. So better to be safe than sorry."

"Very impressive, as I thought you were." the grass nin smiled again, causing shivers to crawl up Sakura's back. "This will be more fun than I thought."

1010101010

Naruto- more specifically, one of the Kage Bunshins Naruto made to search for other teams- blinked as he looked down at the two fighting teams in from of him. He was sitting on a branch up in a tree.

"Let's see..." Naruto muttered, his eyes flitting from one team to another. "One team's from Rain, and the other's from.. uh, I don't reconize that headband. Looks like Rain is winning."

Naruto winced as one of the Rain nin stabbed the other ninja in the legs, preventing him from moving.

"Horrible... At least he's not dead." Naruto muttered, watching blood splatter on the ground. "But both teams would probably just kill me if I jumped down to help."

The other Rain nin promptly defeated the other genin, then all three of the Rain nin turned towards the final ninja.

"Taku... Haruko..." the genin said in shock, looking at the groaning and injured bodies of his teammates. His eyes narrowed in anger. "You... you...!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you had given us your scroll in the first place." a male Rain nin said mercilessly.

"There's no way we can pass now.." the final genin murmured, his eyes flashing. "But I can stop you guys from passing!"

He jumped in front of his teammates, and formed a few different handseals. "Katon: Daimahi no Jutsu! Great Magical Fire Technique!"

A giant wave of fire engulfed the Rain nin, who started to scream. The fire slowly burnt out, and from the ashes the burnt and brown bodies of the Rain nin appeared.

Naruto resisted the urge to cry out. _I'm glad I was behind that genin who did the technique. But.. the Rain nin didn't have to get killed in that way! For that matter, why didn't that genin use that technique in the first place?_

Naruto turned to the genin who had done the techinique and blinked. _That technique probably cost him all of his chakra- he's got chakra exhastion now. And he seems somehow burnt slightly- maybe that Daimumi-something-or-other causes harm to the user?_

All of the six genin who were fighting were now either uncouncious or dead.

Naruto hesitated. _I.. Even if I don't take their scrolls, somone else will. Maybe.. I feel guilty... I should've helped.. no, there was nothing I could've done. Whatever! The way they are right now, they can't continue. I'll just... I'll take the scroll.._

He jumped down and ruffled around in the genin's pockets and backpacks.

_Here it is. It's the Earth Scroll! I.. don't want to take the Rain nin's scroll. They're.._ dead. _They should keep their scroll at least. Boss only needs the Earth Scroll, after all... no need for extras... Plus, if the genin wake up, they can take the scroll from the Rain nin themselves._

The Kage Bunshin of Naruto made another Kage Bunshin and disperced it to alert the original that they had a scroll and so he made his way towards the Kage Bunshin.

He walked up the tree, and crouched down on a branch to wait for the original.

_I still feel sort of guilty.. maybe I should give it back... No, that's stupid!_

1010101010

Naruto blinked as the Kage Bunshin's memories merged into his own. His expression grew slightly guilty.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Obito asked. _Oh, it's great being able to talk!_

"One of my Kage Bunshin's managed to get a scroll." Naruto explained.

"Isn't that good?" Obito blinked in confusion.

"They took it from a ninja who was uncouncious that they didn't defeat." Naruto said. "It was a different team that defeated that ninja.. and that team that defeated that ninja ended up dead as well, burnt brown."

Obito sighed, looking up at the sky. "Naruto. We're ninja. You did the right thing."

"But..." Naruto hesitated. "Still..."

"The Chuunin Exams are just like a replacement for war." Obito looked at Naruto. "In war, you do anything to win. Taking something from a ninja who's uncouncious, is normal."

"But... the Rain nin got killed and I didn't help..." Naruto said.

"Look, Naruto." Obito grinned at Naruto. "You're really nice. And that's great! You care about your comrades- you even extend that to enemies! But, the fact is... shinobi will take advantage of any weakness."

Naruto was quiet for once, watching Obito in silence.

Obito's eyes clouded, appearing to be remembering something painful. "You need to not worry about every single enemy you meet. Or... you might get into trouble."

"Trouble?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"When I was nine, I graduated the Academy." Obito contiued on floating forwards, keeping an eye out for Sasuke and Sakura. "I wasn't with Kakashi, Minato-sensei, and Rin at the very start. For around the first year. At the start, I was with a different team... and on that team there was someone sort of like you, Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "In what way?"

"He wasn't the type to sympathize with everyone, like you. But... he disliked killing. And he was more quiet, less cheerful."

"It was his dislike of killing that... killed him."

_Flashback start._

"Hi, Haruki." Obito waved. "Kazuko, Masaru-sensei! You see, there was a black cat and I had to take the long way around!"

In front of Obito, three shinobi regarded Obito with annoyance. One, Kazuko, was a young purple-haired girl with simple green clothes. Haruki was a green-black haired boy with brown and blue clothing. Finally, the final shinobi was a man with platinum blond hair. He seemed like a Yamanaka.

"That's a blatent lie!" Haruki said with annoyance.

"Obito, you have to start coming on time." Masaru, Obito's jonin sensei sighed. "It'll become a problem if you're late to something really important."

"That's right, Obito!" Kazuko exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah..." Obito waved off their complaints. "Whatever you say. So? What're we going to do today, Masaru-sensei?"

"We have a easy C-ranked mission today." Masaru explained. "It's a simple reconnaissance mission- all we have to do is check the borderline and make sure the teams on the borderline are doing their mission properly."

"Okay, okay! Let's go, every'one!" Obito exclaimed, flipping around with excitement.

"Wait, Obito. You don't know where we're going, are you?" Hazuki sighed quietly.

Obito twiched.

_101010_

Masaru looked around the encampment of the Konoha teams and frowned. They were in a forest close to the Sand border.

"Masaru-sensei, is this the place where the Konoha teams are stationed?" Haruki inquired in curiousity.

"Yes... but.. something's wrong." Masaru murmured.

Obito walked up to a tent and peeked inside. His eyes widened and he fell back, crying out. Obito's expression contorted into a look of horror and shock.

"What's the matter, Obito?" Kazuko asked.

"Blood... dead.. They're dead!" Obito cried in horror, crawling back.

"I knew something was wrong!" Masaru exclaimed, walking up to the tent. "Obito, step back."

Obito didn't hesitate to get away.

Masaru examined the grusome scene with a slightly disgruntled expression. _Who did this? No.. that's not the problem. The blood is still wet._

_The people who did this are still around here!_

Masaru jumped out of the tent in haste, looking around furiously. "Obito! Kazuko! Haruki! We need to go!"

"Huh?" Kazuko blinked in confusion.

"It looks like you noticed." a voice noted.

Four Iwa nin jumped down and smirked at Masaru. "A team of genin and one jonin, huh? This'll be easy."

The Iwa nin jumped towards Masaru at once.

Masaru blocked them with a couple of kunai, and glanced back at his team. "What are you doing! Go! Now!"

The three of them hesitated, but jumped into the forest.

_101010_

Obito, Kazuko, and Haruki ran through the trees.

Obito looked behind them in worry. "Do... you think Masaru-sensei's alright?"

Kazuko sqeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know! We don't know! But... There's nothing we can do!"

Haruki clenched his fists in despair.

_Why? Why? _Obito thought. _It was supposed to be a simple reconnaissance mission... how were we supposed to know that the teams stationed on the Sand border had been killed by Iwa nin who had snuck up to them?_

_How are three genin supposed to fight against a team of chuunin?_

Another Iwa nin suddenly jumped in front of the three of them.

Obito froze in shock, as Kazuko and Haruki promptly took out kunai while shivering.

"Hmmph. Genin, huh?" the Iwa nin smiled. He was a young kid of around thirteen years of age. "There's no way you can beat a chuunin like me."

"Teme... what did you do to Masaru-sensei!" Obito cried.

"How cute... you're worried about your sensei?" the Iwa nin chuckled.

"Don't worry. Since there's only one of him, his teammates are probably still fighting Masaru-sensei!" Haruki said.

"Okay. Let's defeat this guy!" Obito exclaimed.

_101010_

Haruki coughed up some blood as he placed his kunai on the Iwa nin's throat.

"How? I'm a chuunin.." the Iwa nin muttered.

"I'm nearly a chuunin as well." Haruki murmured. "I'm already eleven- I'm going to take the Chuunin Exams soon."

"I'm a Uchiha!" Obito cried. _Even though I haven't activated my Sharingan yet._

"There's no way an _Iwa _chuunin by himself could beat us!" Kazuko smiled happily.

Haruki withdrew his kunai. "He can't move anymore- let's go and help Masaru-sensei."

Kazuko frowned. "Haruki... it's best safe than sorry..."

Haruki shook his head fiercely. _I don't want to kill him. _"Don't lower yourself to their level."

Obito hesitated, but nodded. "Okay..."

The Iwa nin smirked. _Idiots._

"Doton: Doken no Jutsu!" the Iwa nin muttered, his leg bleeding. "Earth Spear Technique!"

Haruki's eyes widened. His gaze looked towards the spear protuding from his chest. He fell to the ground.

"Ha-ha-Haruki!" Obito cried in despair.

"Now... for you guys..." the Iwa nin muttered. Then his eyes widened. "What?"

Masaru regarded the Iwa nin with a cold expression. "How does it feel like to be killed in the same way you killed everyone else?"

The Iwa nin swore as his lifeblood bled away from the hole in his chest.

"Die." Masaru stated, taking out his sword from the Iwa nin's chest.

"Masaru-sensei... Haruki's... Haruki's!" Kazuko started crying fiercely.

Masaru looked at Haruki with a worried expression. He walked up to Haruki with hesitation, and kneeled down next to him

He shook his head in resignment.

"This is... my fault!" Obito started to cry as well. "If only.. If only I was stronger! I'll.. I don't care about the stupid rules. I'll protect my teammates from now on!"

_flashback end_

"Oh. So... that's why..." Naruto murmured.

"Yeah. Naruto, it's fine to be merciful. But... always be careful." Obito hestitated, looking at the treetops. "Don't join me, in other words."

"Of course!" Naruto grinned, his eyes narrowing in determination. "So.. I'll help Sasuke and Sakura too! I won't let my comrades be killed either!"

"That's right." Obito smiled. Then blinked. "Hey! What was that explosion?"

Not too far away from where Naruto and Obito were smoke came up into the air.

"Oh! So that's where Sasuke and Sakura are!" Naruto exclaimed. "I told my Kage Bunshins to set off a explosion tag when they found them."

"An explosion tag?" Obito exclaimed, an exhasperated expression on his face. "Seriously, sometimes..."

"Hey! Now we know where they are!" Naruto cried. "For that matter, I don't know where that Kage Bunshin who has the Earth Scroll is right now... hmm... problem..."

Obito sweat-dropped. _Still... sometimes I think Naruto doesn't think things through..._

_Oh, who am I kidding? He never thinks things through._

1010101010

**So? How was Obito's 'flashback'?**


	24. Creepy Snakes: Orochimaru's Test!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I count my reviews by the average. For example, on Chapter 22, I had 397 reviews. 397 divided by 22 is around 18. On the other hand, popular fics often have averages way in the hundreds. My goal is to have an average of 20!**

Chapter 23: Creepy Snakes: Orochimaru's Test!

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the grass nin in front of them.

"You want my Earth Scroll, right?" the grass nin smirked, waving his Earth Scroll in front of them. "Since you guys have the Heaven Scroll."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _He knows that we have the Heaven Scroll... has he been watching us for a while now? I have one of our Heaven Scrolls.. Naruto has the other._

_For that matter, where has Naruto gone!_

The grass nin weighed the Earth Scroll in his hand, appearing to be considering something. His smirk grew deeper, and he lifted up his scroll to his mouth.. and swallowed it.

Sasuke and Sakura's eyes widened. _What?_

"Now.. let's begin." the grass nin laughed creepily, swallowing the last of the scroll. "The battle for each other's scrolls."

The grass nin placed his hand on his face, and widened his bloodshot eyes. "With.. our lives on the line!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _What? Sakura... kunai... dead... I'm...What's happening! Genjutsu? _

Sasuke kneeled to the ground, Sakura right beside him. _No way... just with killing intent..._

_He made us see images of death? Just who is this guy?_

Sasuke threw up involuntarily. _This guy's on a whole seperate level from us. He can't be genin!_

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. It didn't work. _If I'm affected like this... what about Sakura?_

"S-sakura?" Sasuke stated hesitantly, turning towards Sakura.

Sakura was shaking uncontrollably. Tears fell unchecked from her eyes, and she gazed ahead with an expression of pure horror and fear.

Sasuke tore his gaze from Sakura. _This is bad. This is bad! We have to escape, now! If we don't... we're going to die!_

The grass nin chuckled. "It appears you can't even move."

_Move. Move._

_MOVE!_

Sasuke grabbed a kunai, shaking all the while. His Sharingan activated. _There's only one way to move..._

Sasuke stabbed himself in the thigh, quickly grabbed Sakura and raced towards a tree. Kunai hit the ground behind Sasuke, but he managed to avoid them.

The two of them sat on a large tree branch.

Sasuke and Sakura swayed slightly as an explosion shook the tree.

"Sasuke-kun! Are-" Sakura's voice was muffled by Sasuke, who had placed his hand on her mouth.

"Shush." Sasuke muttered, looking around worriedly. _We have to run. We'll get killed if we're found again._

_But how? Naruto... this would be a really good time to show up._

Sakura's eyes widened as she saw a snake slithering down from the tree. "Mm... mm..."

Sakura pulled Sasuke's hand off of her mouth. "Snake!"

Sasuke flipped around and jumped off of the branch. _Damn it! I was panicking so much I didn't even notice that snake right next to me!_

The snake jumped at Sasuke, his tail still attached to the tree. Sasuke threw kunai at it, intending to kill it. He then jumped back onto a tree, hiding behind a trunk warily.

Then Sakura and Sasuke promptly widened their eyes. From the carass of the snake... the grass nin slowly came up, dripping with a liquid of some sort.

"That's bad..." the grass nin smirked. "Prey should always be trying their best to run away... when in presence of a predator, that is."

The two of them paled as the killer intent.

The grass nin raced towards Sasuke, but was stopped by a flurry of shuriken.

"Hm?" the grass nin blinked in confusion.

"Sorry, Sasuke!" Naruto crossed his arms, and regarded the scene in front of him with a smug look. "I forgot that stupid codeword!"

"Naruto!" Sakura cried with a smile.

Sasuke smirked. "About time... dobe."

"Teme..." Naruto snapped back. He jumped down then headed towards Sasuke. "So? What's the situation?"

"That is..." Sasuke glanced towards the grass nin.

"So, Naruto-kun. You defeated that giant snake?" the grass nin chuckled creepily. "And now you came to get killed... how nice of you."

"Hey. Looks like you were picking on the weak!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the grass nin.

"Who are you calling weak?" Sasuke retorted. "Naruto. There's no way we can beat this guy!"

"Huh?" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "What are you giving up before we even try!"

"You don't understand! He's too strong!" Sasuke cried. He took out his Heaven Scroll. "You. Take this scroll. And leave us!"

_Even with Naruto and I, there's no way we can beat a monster like this!_

He threw the scroll towards the grass nin.

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly grabbed the scroll before it reached the grass nin.

"What are yo-" Sasuke started to speak, but was cut off by a punch from Naruto. He fell onto the ground, blood starting to trickle from his mouth.

"I forgot the stupid codeword. But... you're a fake!" Naruto snapped.

"Huh?" Obito blinked in confusion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke retorted, glaring at Naruto.

"There's no way Sasuke... the Sasuke I know... is an idiotic coward like you!" Naruto cried, glaring fiercely at Sasuke. "I don't know how strong this guy is. But... if he's some crazy guy like he looks like- what guarantee is there that he'll let us go?"

_I see... Naruto's just annoyed with Sasuke for being such a stupid coward. _Obito thought.

"You're way too panicked to understand the situation!" Naruto finished up his rant.

"He he." the grass nin chuckled. "He he. He he he-"

"Enough with the crazy laughing!" Naruto cut the grass nin off in annoyance.

"He he. You're correct, Naruto-kun!" the grass nin exclaimed, without missing a beat.

_What? _Sasuke thought in shock.

"After all..." the grass nin bit his finger, drawing blood. He placed it on a tattoo on his wrist. "What's the point when I can kill you whenever I wish?"

"You..." Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger. "Shut up!"

Naruto jumped to the grass nin.

"No! Naruto! Run!" Sasuke cried desperately.

"You shut up too!" Naruto snapped. "You don't even deserve to be my rival!"

Obito winced. _Ooh. Touche._

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the grass nin called out. A giant snake appeared underneath the grass nin.

Obito's eyes widened. _The Snake Summoning Contract? The only person who had that was.. Orochimaru!_

The last part of the grass nin's face dropped off, revealing his true face underneath.

"Orochimaru!" Obito exclaimed in shock. Luckily, his voice was unnoticed with all the chaos going on.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cried, his eyes wild.

Naruto flew up in the air, the snake's tongue hitting his back. He coughed up blood.

"No..." Sasuke muttered. _I can't do anything... I'm still... so... weak.. Naruto!_

"You can eat him." Orochimaru stated.

"Dream on!" Naruto snapped in a gravelly voice. He hit the snake's head, and it slammed into the ground. He glanced at Orochimaru with red eyes.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. _Of course. Naruto-kun... the Kyuubi child. ._

Naruto fell onto the ground.

"That's.. Naruto?" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke simply stared at Naruto in shock. _Was Naruto hiding this much?_

"Sasuke-kun, now it's your turn!" Orochimaru chortled, jumping towards Sasuke from on top of his snake. "Will you be able to do better than that Kyuubi brat?"

There was a expression of pure terror on Sasuke's face. But even in his panic, he noticed one word. _Kyuubi?_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried in fear.

1010101010

Naruto groaned as he got up. _That stupid snake...guy... thing.._

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw Orochimaru jumped towards Sasuke. _That stupid teme! What's he doing, just standing there?_

Naruto raced towards Sasuke at top speed. _There's no way I can get Sasuke away in the time I have... At least without me getting hurt...the only thing I can do is..._

He took a deep breath and concentrated wind chakra to his hands. _Like cutting rushing water..._

_A giant burst of wind chakra... NOW!_

Naruto's chakra burst out in a giant wave, just as he reached Sasuke. It hit the snake point blank and caused it to stop.

It even caused a cut on that snake's strong and thick scales.

"Are you alright? You scaredy-cat!" Naruto said scathingly. He coughed up some blood.

"What do'you think you're doing! You're still hurt, dobe!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, a trickle of blood trailing down his mouth. "I hate you. But.. you're my teammate. You're my rival, I guess- even if you're a _scaredy cat_. And... and... you're..."

Naruto looked up at the trees. He remembered Obito's words.

_flashback start_

"Naruto." Obito stated seriously. "What do you think of Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? He's annoying." Naruto pouted. "And always beating me. And my rival."

"Just that?" Obito asked. "Not... your friend?"

"Of course not! We're not like you and Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

Obito sighed. "Can I tell you a story?"

"Sure!" Naruto grinned.

"There was once two teammates. One was a stuck-up, annoying, person obessed with rules. The other treated his comrades importantly, and disliked the other person." Obito said. "One day, the two of them went on a mission. I don't feel like going into the details, but at the end the one that treated his comrades importantly died."

Naruto scowled, for once. "That's a stupid story! What happened with the teammates?"

"They became friends... at the very end." Obito said.

"That's silly! They should've become friends in the first place!" Naruto exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Exactly." Obito raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "Get it?"

Naruto sweat-dropped. "But... that's just a story! Geez, why do you want me to become friends with Sasuke so much?"

"Because the two teammates in that story I just told you are Kakashi and I." Obito stated.

"What? But... you two get along great now!" Naruto cried.

"Exactly. Because Kakashi had the trauma of me dying." Obito said. "I don't want that sort of thing to happen to you two."

"Hmmph." Naruto looked to the side with a frown on his face.

_flashback end_

"You're... my friend." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke, meanwhile, wore an expression of absolute shock.

"Yak!" Naruto cried as the snake's tongue picked him up. "Let go of me!"

Orochimaru looked at Naruto. "Quite something... to be able to scar this snake's scales. But that's as far as you get, Kyuubi brat."

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu!" Naruto snapped. The wind swords swirled around Naruto and broke open the tongue in a burst of blood.

One of them, somehow, managed to stab Orochimaru's leg.

Naruto jumped down from the air and landed lightly on the snake's head, across from Orochimaru.

"Why are you doing this!" Naruto snapped. "There's no reason to!"

"Reason?" Orochimaru chuckled. "He he. Do I need a reason to do this?"

"You're hurting Sasuke.. and Sakura-chan.." Naruto glared at Orochimaru with his red eyes. "Of course you need a reason! What sort of person would just injure people for no reason? For that matter, where's your comrades?"

"I don't need my subordinates to defeat you." Orochimaru stated. "They're just pawns, anyways."

"Subordinates?" Naruto's glare became even fiercer. "Pawns? What do you think comrades are? I.. won't forgive people who don't treat their comrades preciously!"

Orochimaru looked at Naruto with slitted eyes. _What is it with blondes? They all seem to want to interfere with my affairs... and they all seem to 'not forgive' me._

_Like the Yondaime._

Orochimaru jumped towards Naruto, grabbing his collar. He winced slightly at the pain in his foot.

"The Kyuubi seal, hmm?" Orochimaru pushed up Naruto's bloodstained shirt and quickly channeled chakra in his fingers to make a seal. "Five Prong Seal!"

A swirl of black lines appeared on Naruto's stomach, over the original seal. He stopped struggling as his eyes turned back to blue and he fell to the ground.

Naruto hit his head on a tree branch and knocked himself out.

Obito, meanwhile, was currently hating himself. Hating himself and his spiritual body.

_Why? Why can't I touch anything? Why can't I help?_

_Why do I just stand there while Naruto is in pain?_

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. _Naruto... _"Sasuke-kun! Sure, Naruto's clumsy. Sometimes annoying. And can get in the way! But... but... one thing he isn't.. is a coward! Right?"

Sasuke closed his eyes. Itachi's voice echoed in his head.

_Run, pathetic brother. If you want to kill me, run. Hate. Spite. Maybe one day you can kill me... when you face me with the same eyes as me._

_In order to gain the Mangenkyo Sharingan, you must kill your closest friend!_

Sasuke's eyes flashed open, Sharingan activated. _Naruto... you... you're a cheerful idiot._

He took out kunai and shuriken, and jumped at Orochimaru.

_I thought my only reason to live was to kill my brother._

Orochimaru smirked. "Try your best, then.. Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke threw shuriken and kunai at Orochimaru.

_I lived alone, solitary, to avoid being tempted to gain the Mangenkyo. I spent all of my spare time training, training to defeat **him**._

Orochimaru dodged the kunai and shuriken Sasuke threw easily. _He's reading my movements... but you're still naive._

Orochimaru's eyes widened. _What? String?_

Sasuke had attached string to his kunai and shuriken. He placed his hands into a handseal. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"

_I thought I would never have a friend, someone.. someone that I trusted. I didn't want a friend. I felt I would get tempted._

Flames flew along the strings and burnt Orochimaru's face.

The grass headband peeled off to show the sound headband underneath.

_But I suppose I didn't have a choice, did I? Naruto?_

Sasuke smirked. _There's no way he can... What?_

Orochimaru chuckled as the fire slowly burnt out. "I had fun testing you."

Sakura and Sasuke froze as a huge wave of killer intent hit them.

"You guys really are brothers." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "I sense power in your eyes that surpasses Itachi's."

_**Him**? _Sasuke thought in fury. "Who are you!"

"My name is Orochimaru." Orochimaru stated. "If you want to see me again, survive and pass this exam." He burnt the Heaven Scroll that he had stolen in his hand.

"The Scroll!" Sakura cried.

"Of course, after defeating my men, The Sound Nin Trio." Orochimaru stated, starting to place his hands into a handseal.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura snapped in anger. "We never want to see you again!" _You hurt Sasuke-kun so much... Naruto so much..._

"He he." Orochimaru chuckled. "It won't go that way." _The cut in my leg is getting bigger.. and bleeding. I only have one chance before I should retreat._

He finished putting his hands in a handseal, then his neck suddenly grew longer and headed towards Sasuke.

But luckily for Sasuke, Anko decided to make her appearance right then.

1010101010

When Anko had first found the grass nin with their faces torn off, she was frozen with pure horror.

It was her old sensei's technique after all.

Her old, missing S-class, sensei's technique.

She promptly snapped at the other examiners to get the ANBU, and she made her way into the forest.

The Forest of Death was a tangled, dark, messed-up place. There was a one in a thousand chance that Anko actually would manage to find Orochimaru.

In fact, she probably wouldn't have if it hadn't been for Naruto.

You see, it was true that there were fights going on everywhere. That meant that there was small bursts of chakra everywhere.

But what Anko was looking for was a large burst of chakra, for Orochimaru.

It was just when Anko was searching for the chakra, when Naruto decided to let out a giant burst of chakra.

While Anko could tell that it wasn't Orochimaru's chakra, she figured that she better check it out just in case. It wasn't normal for genin to have that sort of chakra.

That was when she spotted Orochimaru about to give Sasuke a curse seal- a seal that still gave her pain.

There was no way she would let anybody else go through that pain- if he even survived.

1010101010

Orochimaru frowned. "Oh, hello, Anko-chan. Get out of the way."

"No! There's no way I'll let you give this genin a curse seal!" Anko snapped.

"Oh? And you think that you can stop me?" Orochimaru chuckled. "I am your teacher after all... I know all of your tricks."

_There's only one thing to do. _Anko smirked. _I have to bluff him. I might be able to defeat him by commiting double suicide, but I have to protect the genin behind me. _

"I may not be able to.. But I'm sure that I can stop you enough until the ANBU get here." Anko chuckled. _Actually, the ANBU won't be here for a while... If they find this place at all..._

Orochimaru scowled, thinking. _I still haven't gotten my curse seal on Sasuke-kun. But the cut that the Kyuubi brat gave me is quite serious. I need to retreat in order to get Kabuto to look at it. I cannot afford to get caught here. _

_And Anko-chan seems awfully determined... she probably will be able to stop me enough for the ANBU to get here- and to catch me. Especially with that cut in my leg._

"You're lucky, Anko-chan." Orochimaru chuckled. _Just one last thing. _"If you want power to defeat Itachi... you will have to find me, Sasuke-kun."

"And... Anko-chan? It would be best for you to not stop these Exams."

Orochimaru shunshin'd away.

Anko sighed with relief and turned towards Sasuke and Sakura. _Two genin. _

"Where's your teammate?" Anko asked urgently.

"Naruto..." Sakura murmured, looking around furiously.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in the sight of Naruto draped on a tree branch limply. "Dobe!"

The two of them raced towards Naruto and took him off the branch.

Naruto groaned weakly.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto in worry.

Anko walked up to their beaten up teammate in slight worry. "Which one of you is Sasuke?"

Sasuke put up his hand.

"Okay. If you see Orochimaru anywhere... run. Run. He may give you power.." Anko touched her curse seal. "But the price isn't worth it."

"Who was that guy?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Orochimaru. Of the Sannin." Anko stated, looking at Sasuke seriously. "A S-class missing nin."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Missing nin?"

"He was formerly in the Akatsuki, a group of strong missing nin." Anko explained, regarding Naruto. "Your teammate's probably alright. He's got a few minor injuries. Nothing too major. But all in all he simply seems unconcious. He should wake up soon."

There was an expression of relief on Sakura and Sasuke's face.

"I'll be going now. I need to find Orochimaru." Anko narrowed her eyes and jumped into the forest. She glanced back at the three genin for a moment, then blinked.

_I must be really shaken... To see a person who's been dead for sixteen years for a second._

1010101010

Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto, then at each other.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked worriedly. "Sasuke-kun."

"We should stay here." Sasuke decided. "After all, Naruto's knocked out."

Obito looked at the three genin and frowned. _Naruto's going to kill me for this... I mean, kill me again...but if I don't say something, Naruto might be killed... It's too dangerous staying here!_

"That's a bad idea." Obito stated.

"..."

"..."

"Did you hear something, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked nervously.

"It must have been our imagination." Sasuke decided, looking around with narrowed eyes.

"It was not your imagination." Obito groaned. "I'm saying that if you stay here, someone- probably the friends of Orochimaru- is going to find you!"

Sasuke took out a kunai and narrowed his eyes.

"Where are you?" Sasuke snapped.

Obito floated up to Sasuke and spoke right into his ear. "I'm right here."

Sasuke froze.

"I'm dead. I can't do anything to you." Obito snapped. "But I'll haunt you to the ends of the Elemental Countires if anything happens to Naruto."

"What's Naruto to you?" Sakura asked in confusement. "If you're a ghost or something."

"My friend." Obito stated.

"Then, Naruto knows about you?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup!" Obito said cheerfully.

"So, who are you?" Sakura looked around fiercely, trying to see Obito.

"I'll tell you later. For now, we need to get out of here!" Obito said urgently.

"We don't know if we can trust you or not." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You might be a jutsu."

"Oh, yes, a jutsu to project my voice somewhere. I'm doing this so I can kill you all when I could have just stabbed a kunai in your back when I had the chance." Obito said sarcastically. "You realize that you can just activate your Sharingan to check? But just in case... During your C-rank turned A-ranked mission, you went to Wave Country. There, you got attacked by Zabuza Momochi and Haku. Oh, yeah, and you practiced tree climbing. And there was a bridge builder called Tazuna."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan for a second, just to make sure there wasn't any chakra from a jutsu around. There wasn't.

"Fine. Let's say that you are a ghost... right?" Sasuke blinked.

"Yup, I'm a ghost!" Obito exclaimed. "But that's not important... Look, we need to get out of here! I'm telling you, that fight you did will bring tons of teams here! Not to mention the friends of Orochimaru!"

_For that matter, I knew Orochimaru was crazy... but I never thought he would become a missing nin! _Obito thought.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, draping Naruto's arm on his shoulder. "Sakura, pick up the other side."

Sakura nodded and quickly picked up Naruto on the other side. "Sasuke-kun... are you alright? You're still hurt!"

"I'm fine." Sasuke muttered, starting to walk forwards. Sakura quickly matched her pace to Sasuke's, Naruto's feet dragging in the dust.

1010101010

An Earth Scroll fell to the ground from a cloud of smoke.

Unfortunately, since Naruto was knocked out, all of the Kage Bunshins automatically dispersed themselves.

So, the Kage Bunshin who had the Earth Scroll dispersed as well.

It looks like Team 7 would have to find another Earth Scroll.

1010101010

Obito looked around. "Hey.. I think you should stay under that tree."

"Why?" Sasuke grunted, sweat on his brow. He was visibly tired.

"You're way too tired to continue. We should stop for the night." Obito ordered, crossing his arms. "We're far enough away from the clearing where we fought."

Sasuke sighed but didn't argue. He was tired, after all.

He dragged Naruto over to the slight hollow underneath the tree. He then sat down right next to Naruto.

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and Naruto, as Obito floated towards them.

"Hey! Those plants are edible!" Obito exclaimed, pointing at a small green plant.

"You know we can't see you?" Sakura pointed out.

"Oh, yeah!" Obito laughed.

"So. Ghost. What's your name?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Don't be so cold, cousin!" Obito complained.

Sasuke froze. "Cousin?"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Uchiha Obito!" Obito exclaimed with a grin.

"Uchiha?" Sakura blinked. "Are you Sasuke-kun's cousin?"

"Well, I'm related somehow. Hey, who're your parents?" Obito asked.

Sasuke wore a blank expression, hiding his feelings. "Mikoto and Fugaku."

"Oh, them? So you're that annoying Itachi-kun's younger brother?" Obito complained. "No wonder you're so annoying..."

Sasuke continued on wearing his blank expression.

"Obito-san, what do you think we should do now?" Sakura looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke.

"Okay. We need to wait for Naruto to wake up." Obito decided. "He should be up by the morning. Then, we need to find a certain Kage Bunshin..."

"A certain Kage Bunshin?" Sasuke muttered.

"Yup! One that has an Earth Scroll!" Obito exclaimed. "Well, hopefully. If it didn't disperse."

"What?" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "One of the Kage Bunshins Naruto made got a scroll all by itself?"

"According to Naruto, yes." Obito said. "But I have no idea where it is, which is why we have to wait for Naruto to wake up. Of course, Naruto might not know either- because it might have dispersed."

"Hn. Dobe." Sasuke grunted, looking at Naruto.

"Oh, he's not the dobe. He's your _friend_, right?" Obito muffled a snicker.

Sasuke froze and looked up at the trees. "No."

"Don't be like that! Naruto wants to be your friend!" Obito complained.

"I'll..." Sasuke closed his eyes. _In order to gain the Mangenkyo Sharingan, you must kill your closest friend! _

Sasuke clenched his head. _No!_

Sakura blinked with worry, looking at Sasuke. "Are you alright?"

Obito looked at Sasuke as well.

The Mangenkyo Sharingan was not known to many Uchiha. But Obito was one of the few who did. You see, since Obito still couldn't get his Sharingan, he spent a lot of time in the Uchiha library. Unfortunately for Obito, the Uchiha library could only be acessed by a Sharingan, and he only could enter it when he had a friend or family member who had the Sharingan with him.

But, he entered the library and read enough books to learn about the Mangenkyo Sharingan. And the conditions for gaining it.

It was weird for Sasuke to be this against getting friends.

"Mangenkyo?" Obito asked hesitantly.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. "You know about the Mangenkyo?"

"Ma-mangenkyo? What's that?" Sakura asked.

Both Obito and Sasuke ignored Sakura.

"Do you really think you're that sort of person?" Obito said rhetoricaly. "If anything, you remind me of Kakashi."

"Kakashi?" Sasuke said in surprise.

"As in the fact both are you are geniuses and like to brood over things." Obito grinned.

"That doesn't change the fact that you do not know I may want to gain it eventually." Sasuke stated.

"Nope, I don't. But seriously, do you really think that Naruto would let you do that?" Obito glared at Sasuke. "Stop worrying! The only sort of person who would try to get the Mangenkyo would be evil! You're not evil!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto again. _Friends, huh?_

"Well..." Sasuke scratched his cheek which was steadily getting slightly red. "I... guess he can be my rival to start with."

"Tiny steps." Obito commented. "Well, wouldn't it be good to have someone to overcome?"

Sasuke scoffed. "I'm already stronger than him."

Obito rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Naruto's steadily catching up to you."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

1010101010

**Woo hoo! Orochimaru didn't place a curse seal on Sasuke!**

**5 140 words... my chapters keep on getting longer.**


	25. Fighting Teams: Sound Ninja's Troubles!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Woo hoo! Uchiha Obito Ghost is now my most popular fanfic! It's beaten 'Ichigo and the Shinigami Academy' by 21 reviews!**

**I'm hoping my writing has gotten better... but it's probably just because more people read Naruto fics.**

Chapter 24: Fighting Teams: Sound Ninja's Troubles!

Kabuto kneeled in front of Orochimaru. "What is it, Orochimaru-sama?"

"I couldn't get the curse seal on Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru stated, his eyes flashing.

"What? Why?" Kabuto said in shock.

"Anko-chan decided to get in the way." Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. "Not to mention that Kyuubi brat was stronger than I thought."

"Kyuubi?" Kabuto asked in confusion.

"The Kyuubi brat. Naruto-kun, I believe." Orochimaruexplained, his tongue darting out from his mouth.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Kabuto asked. _Kyuubi?_

"Yes." Orochimaru clarified. "Can you heal this cut that the Kyuubi brat gave me?"

Kabuto concentrated green healing chakra towards his hands and placed it over Orochimaru's cut.

"Are you going to go after Sasuke again, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"No, it would be a bad idea. Although I threatened Anko enough to probably prevent the end of the Exam, any other attempt at placing a curse seal on Sasuke would result in the end of the Exams this time." Orochimaru stated. "Which is why I want you to observe Sasuke-kun. I have sent the Sound Trio to his team, but it would help if you watch as well."

"Very well, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said.

"Sasuke-kun will come to me even without the curse seal." Orochimaru said, his eyes flashing ominously. "He needs power... and I am the only person who can give it to him."

1010101010

Sasuke sneezed slightly, rubbing his nose.

"Are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, leaning back on the bark of the tree. "Yes."

"Still, I wonder if Naruto's going to wake up soon." Sakura wondered, looking at Naruto. "The sun's come up."

Naruto made a undecipherable noise, and his eyes blinked open. "Sasuke? Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto! You're awake!" Sakura cried with relief.

"Don't make us worry, dobe." Sasuke muttered in annoyance. But he was obviously relieved as well.

"See! I told you that he would wake up in the morning!" Obito exclaimed.

Naruto froze, looking at Obito. "O-o-obito?"

"Yes, we know about the ghost." Sasuke stated. "It explains why you're strong... you've been trained by an Uchiha."

Naruto twiched, getting up from his lying down position. "Whatever, teme!"

"I still think all Uchiha other than me are stuck up little..." Obito retorted, then muttered something under his breath.

Sasuke blinked. "Hn... I guess I know where your attitude towards the Uchiha comes from."

"You're still stuck-up!" Naruto muttered. "Even if... you aren't as bad as I thought."

"Naruto... um... Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry." Sakura said, looking to the ground. "I couldn't do anything."

"Don't worry about it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned, looking at Sakura. "You're trying to be a medic nin, right?"

"Yes. Sakura, it's fine for you to help us after we fight." Sasuke stated.

"Sakura.. Medic nin's can't always help people fight." Obito said. "Especially against really strong opponents. Rin was annoyed because of that a lot. But if you improve your ninjutsu and taijutsu, eventually you'll be able to fight as well."

"Who's Rin?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"Obito's teammate!" Naruto grinned. "Kakashi-sensei was on Obito's team as well! And his sensei was the Yondaime!"

"Hmm.." Sakura smiled slightly. "I guess.. you're right.."

"Anyways..." Naruto smiled in annoyance. "Why did you tell Sasuke and Sakura-chan about yourself, Goggles?"

"Don't call me Goggles!" Obito complained. "You're wearing my goggles too!"

"I said it before... They're your goggles, right?" Naruto pointed out. "Now, explain."

"Hey! You try staying quiet for hours at a time!" Obito retorted. "It was boring! Plus... you shouldn't keep secrets from your teammates!"

Naruto looked at Obito skeptically. _Kyuubi._

"And Kakashi knows!" Obito exclaimed, not realizing what Naruto's pointed stare meant. "And he's my only living teammate! Not including you guys!"

"Then you consider me your teammate?" Naruto asked.

Obito sweat-dropped. _Why do I have a feeling this is heading towards a bad direction? _

_"_Maybe?" Obito muttered.

"Because you still haven't told me who my father is..." Naruto smirked.

Obito twitched.

"Anyways, Naruto!" Sakura cut off Obito and Naruto's arguement. "Obito-san said that one of your Kage Bunshins had an Earth Scroll."

"Oh. All of my Kage Bunshins dispersed." Naruto explained, scratching his head.

"WHAT?" Sakura cried.

"Hn. Dobe, as usual." Sasuke retorted.

"Hmmph. Teme." Naruto retorted back. Then he suddenly remembered what he had said to Sasuke last night.

"Erm..." Naruto looked to the side, scratching his cheek in embarassment. "You can forget everything I said yesterday."

"Um... yeah." Sasuke muttered.

"Uh uh!" Obito crossed his arms in annoyance. "I am not letting you pretend that you did not say that Sasuke was your friend!"

Sasuke and Naruto twitched.

"Come on, come on... Sasuke accepted you as a rival while you were unconscious, you know." Obito grinned.

Sasuke flushed slightly.

"Really?" Naruto blinked, looking at Sasuke.

"Hn. Whatever... we need to go." Sasuke got up, brushing off leaves from his pants.

"Wait a second, teme!" Naruto complained, getting up as well.

Obito put his head in his hands and shook his head. "Geez. Don't you think that they should get along, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked, then smiled. "Yes, I suppose. Maybe Sasuke-kun will get along with me as well, then."

Obito sighed. _I forgot she was a fangirl._

Sakura started walking towards the backs of Naruto and Sasuke, her imagination going wild. _And then, we'll become friends, and then..._

_KYA!_

1010101010

Team 7 made their way towards the tower, breaking branches left and right as they walked through the tall and ominous trees.

"So, what should we do in order to get an Earth Scroll?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Let's just wander around the tower and wait for a team to attack us." Naruto grinned.

"That'll be fun." Obito rolled his eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, looking around carefully for any teams.

They continued on walking in the forest, making a whole lot of noise.

1010101010

Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were walking in the forest when they spotted Team 7.

Shikamaru gestured to Ino and Chouji to stop. The two of them leaned in to listen to Shikamaru.

"Okay." Shikamaru whispered. "The main danger is Sasuke. I'll try to catch him with my Kage Shibari: Shadow Binding. After that, it'll be easy enough for you and Ino to take care of Naruto and Sakura."

"Of course! Forehead's no match for me!" Ino exclaimed quietly.

"Naruto was the dobe, after all. It'll be pretty easy." Chouji said.

"Don't underestimate him, Chouji." Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. _I've seen his tests at the Academy once. He seemed to do the same thing as I did, but more extreme. I made sure to get average marks, he got every single question wrong._

_Once, I saw him training. He's definitely not just the dobe._

"He's more than he seems."

"If you say so, Shikamaru." Chouji said with a frown. "I don't think he'll be much of a challenge, but I'll be careful."

Shikamaru nodded and placed his hands in a handseal.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and jumped to the side just as a shadow reached out it's arms towards Sasuke's feet.

"What? What?" Sakura clasped her hands together and looked around in confusion.

Naruto quickly grabbed his kunai and threw them towards the place the shadow came from.

Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru quickly scattered.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, looking at Team 10. "Which scroll do you have?"

Ino and Chouji looked at Shikamaru.

"Earth Scroll." Shikamaru answered, retracting his shadow.

"Woo hoo! Free scroll!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

Ino twitched. "What do you mean, free scroll, you dobe!"

"Hey! It's bad enough when Sasuke calls me that!" Naruto complained. "Why does everyone call me the dobe!"

"Because you didn't try in the Academy, dobe." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Teme." Naruto retorted back, putting his hands in a handseal. "Anyways, let's hurry up and get the scroll."

"Ha! With two dead weights, you can't get our scroll from us even with Sasuke-kun!" Ino cried.

Naruto wore an annoyed expression on his face. "Sakura-chan, do you want to fight her? 'Cause she's getting on my nerves."

"I understand your feelings, Naruto." Sakura sighed. "Ino-pig's always like that... Um.."

Sakura looked at Ino in worry. _If Naruto or Sasuke fights her... it'll be done in five minutes. Two, on second thought. But..._

"You don't have a choice, Sakura." Sasuke stated. "You should fight Ino. I'm sure you're strong enough to defeat someone like her."

"Hey! You didn't have to be like that!" Naruto cried. "Oh, whatever. Fuuton: Kaze no Nawa no Jutsu. Wind Rope Technique."

Ino and Chouji blinked in confusion. _Nothing's happening!_

Shikamaru quickly jumped away. "Chouji! Ino! Get out of the way! Wind techniques are invisible!"

"Huh?" Chouji blinked and jumped to the side quickly.

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura moved to the side, losing sight of the fighting boys.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru cried, leaning towards Chouji in worry.

"Katon..." Sasuke stated.

_Sasuke! How could I had forgotten about him! _Shikamaru quickly flipped around urgently.

"Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke finished. "Great Fireball Technique!"

Shikamaru dodged the fireball, just to be caught by Naruto.

"Hi, Shikamaru!" Naruto grinned as he placed his wind-chakra powered hand on Shikamaru's neck. "Who has the scroll?"

Shikamaru groaned. _Great. Just... great._

_"_Chouji! Attack Naruto!" Shikamaru cried.

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru! If I do that..." Chouji left his sentence unfinished.

"This is Naruto we're talking about." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "There's no way he could do anything to one of his friends."

Naruto twitched.

Sasuke sighed and walked up to Shikamaru. He regarded Shikamaru with a cold expression and placed a kunai at his throat.

"The dobe might not be able to... But I can." Sasuke retorted, pushing the kunai on Shikamaru's throat. A drip of blood trickled down.

"Hey! Don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto complained, still holding onto Shikamaru to make sure he didn't escape.

"It's your own fault for not trying in the Academy." Sasuke said automatically.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. _Not trying?_

"Anyways..." Sasuke leaned in to Shikamaru. "Who has the scroll?"

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke's eyes. _He's serious... as expected of the Rookie of the Year and the stuck-up Uchiha. I'll definitely get in trouble if I don't tell him._

_And I can't rely on Chouji to get to me before..._

Shikamaru stole a glance at Naruto. He seemed queasy, and annoyed.

_I still can't exactly rely on Naruto... he is on a separate team, after all. Even if he considers me his friend. _

_I'm sure he wouldn't argue with knocking me out then searching for the scroll. Luckily, it's Chouji who has the scroll, not me. _

Shikamaru looked at Chouji, who wasn't doing anything... simply looking at Shikamaru.

_If I refuse to say who has the scroll, both Chouji and I will probably get knocked out. There's a possibility that Chouji may manage to escape, but not with me incapitated._

_Therefore, in bothcases- if I refuse, or if I comply with Sasuke's orders- we lose the scroll._

_Best to give them the scroll now. That will leave us with a chance of not being knocked out... and to get the two scrolls later._

"If we give you the scroll, will you guarantee that you'll let us go?" Shikamaru asked.

"What are you saying, Shikamaru!" Chouji exclaimed.

Sasuke thought about it for a second. "Fine. But Naruto'll leave a few Kage Bunshins here to make sure you don't follow us."

"Don't say I'll do things without asking, teme!" Naruto complained. "But I guess I will."

"Will you disperce the Kage Bunshins after you get far enough away?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course!" Naruto grinned.

"Okay." Shikamaru nodded. _I don't know about Sasuke, but I'm sure Naruto will keep his word._

"Chouji... give them the scroll." Shikamaru stated.

"Why? Shikamaru..." Chouji frowned in confusion.

"Do you trust me?" Shikamaru asked.

Chouji hesitated. _This is Shikamaru we're talking about. I'm sure he has a plan. And... I trust him. He's in a bad situation as well._

He took out an Earth Scroll from his backpack. Chouji looked at it in hesitation, but walked up to Sasuke.

He looked at it again.

"Let Shikamaru go first!" Chouji snapped.

"Don't worry, Chouji!" Naruto grinned. "I promise to let Shikamaru go!"

Chouji looked at Naruto's face. _I... think I can trust Naruto, at least._

He handed Sasuke the Earth Scroll, and both Naruto and Sasuke promptly let Shikamaru go and stepped back.

"Kage Bunshin!" Naruto said, creating a few Kage Bunshins.

They headed over to Shikamaru and Chouji and watched them.

"Come on, teme! Let's find Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned.

"Dobe." Sasuke retorted, stuffing the Earth Scroll into his backpack.

1010101010

Sakura looked at Ino. Ino looked back at Sakura.

"I've been wanting to fight it out with you for a while, Forehead." Ino smirked.

"Same here, Ino-pig." Sakura smiled. "Just.. a second."

She took off her headband and looked at it hesitantly. Her eyes then narrowed in determination.

She placed the headband on his forehead.

Ino smiled. "I see."

She placed her headband on her forehead as well.

The two of them got into a taijutsu stance.

Sakura jumped at Ino, jabbing at her several times.

Ino blocked the jabs, sweat appeaing on her forehead. _Was Sakura this strong?_

Sakura, on the other hand, was smiling slightly. _This is... easier than I thought._

Ino scowled and jumped back. _There's only one thing to do. I thought I could beat Sakura in a one-on-one taijutsu fight, but if this continues I'll lose._

_I have to find a chance to use Shintenshin!_

Ino placed her hands in the unusual handseal used for the Mind Body Switch Technique, or Shintenshin.

Sakura looked at Ino and frowned. _I should avoid getting caught in that._

She jumped from side to side, always avoiding staying in one place for too long.

But her long hair was to be her downfall. It got caught in a thorn bush, restricting her movement.

_No! _Sakura thought in shock.

Ino chuckled. "It's over, Forehead! Shintenshin!"

A kunai flew from the trees and cut Sakura's hair slightly, just enough for her to escape.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto called, jumping down.

"Hn. You shouldn't have butted in, dobe." Sasuke muttered. "I thought we were going to watch."

"Yeah, but Sakura-chan was in trouble!" Naruto complained. "And we've got the Earth Scroll already."

He waved around the scroll in his hand.

Ino stared at the scroll in shock. "No way! Sasuke-kun, you defeated both Shikamaru and Chouji!"

Naruto gloomed. _Sasuke... Sasuke... always.._

Sasuke rolled his eyes, pulling Naruto back up. "Stop acting like that. It's your job to be cheerful, dobe."

"Whatever, teme." Naruto smirked, placing the scroll in his bag.

Ino looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke. "Are Shikamaru and Chouji alright?"

Sasuke gestured behind him. "Go and see."

Ino glanced at Sakura. "This isn't over, Forehead!"

She ran into the forest towards Shikamaru and Chouji.

1010101010

Sakura looked at her cut hair and sighed. _It's crooked... I'm going to have to fix it later..._

She put her headband back onto her head.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Sasuke." Naruto grinned. "Let's get to the tower now!"

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke said, looking up at the trees. "Let's hurry up and go."

"That's what I said!" Naruto retorted.

The two of them started to run.

Sakura let go of her hair, and quickly followed them. _Sasuke-kun, Naruto.. they're always leaving me behind!_

_"_Oi! Don't forget about Sakura!" Obito called towards Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto and Sasuke twitched in embarrassment and stopped.

"Hurry up." Sasuke stated.

"Sorry about cutting your hair, Sakura-chan! But you were about to be hit by some sort of jutsu!" Naruto apologized. "So, let's go."

Sakura looked at her cut hair again. _There's no way that I can get it back to normal... I'm going to have to cut it more. It's crooked, after all._

_But Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair!_

Sakura frowned. Although she was still infatuated with Sasuke, she had toned down a lot. She was less... "Sasuke-kun, look at me!" and more "I need to become a better kunoichi!"

Even if she still was at least 40% "Sasuke-kun, look at me!"

But she still had to place her kunoichi skills first.

Sakura took out a kunai in hesitation and placed it on her hair.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted.

"Are you going to cut your hair?" Obito exclaimed.

"What!" Naruto cried in shock.

Sasuke blinked. "Are you going to take your shinobi job more seriously?"

Pink hair fell to the ground, scattering among the dead leaves on the ground.

"You look good like that!" Naruto grinned.

"Now that's over with, let's go!" Obito said, crossing his arms.

Sakura twitched. "I just did a very important thing here and you're just going to shrug it off!"

She clentched her fist and hit Naruto on his head.

"Why me?" Naruto complained, nursing his bump.

"Ha ha! Sometimes having a ghostly body is good!" Obito grinned, nodding sagely.

Naruto twitched.

1010101010

Kin kicked a rock. "This is stupid! Where is that idiotic Uchiha Sasuke!"

Zaku looked around in annoyance. "How are we supposed to do Orochimaru-sama's task if we can't even find him!"

Dosu continued on walking forwards, following Team 7's tracks. "We just have to find him, then. And kill him."

"Yes, but we can't find him!" Kin exclaimed in annoyance, playing around with a senbon.

"Calm down. It's only a matter of time." Zaku said. "We lost the trail for a bit, but we've found it again."

"Hmmph." Kin muttered, kicking another rock.

Chuckling came from the trees.

"Who is it!" Kin exclaimed, throwing senbon in the trees.

Kabuto jumped down swiftly. "Hello, sound trio."

Kin withdrew her senbon. "Oh, it's you. Kabuto. What are you doing?"

"Orochimaru-sama told me to observe you." Kabuto stated. "But it appears you're having trouble just finding Sasuke."

"We're doing just fine." Dosu retorted calmly.

"Yeah!" Zaku exclaimed, taking a step forwards. There was a cracking sound.

Zaku picked up his foot in worry. "Uh oh. I think I stepped on a snake."

"A snake?" Kin exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing! What if Orochimaru-sama finds out!"

Kabuto shook his head in exhasperation. _Orochimaru-sama... will these idiots manage to even test Sasuke?_

Dosu looked at the creature under Zaku's foot. "That's not a snake. That's a scorpion."

"Oh, a scorpion." Zaku sighed with relief. Then he realized what Dosu had said. "Wait? Scorpion?"

He stepped back and blew the scorpion to bits with his arms.

"Isn't that overkill?" Kin raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe." Zaku admitted.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses. "You were looking for Sasuke?"

"We don't need your help." Dosu stated.

"I'll get in trouble as well if you don't do your job." Kabuto said. _That's a lie. _"I suggest you give up on following Sasuke's trail and simply go to the tower."

"And why's that?" Zaku snapped.

"Because that's where everyone's headed." Kabuto sighed. "Now I'll return to observing you."

He jumped into the trees again.

1010101010

Naruto peeked at the tower door from the bushes.

"What should we do?" Naruto whispered.

"Not sure." Sakura whispered back.

"I'm telling you, it's a bad idea just to go there." Obito whispered. "There's at least a hundred metres of clear grass. Someone must have set a trap."

"Not necessarily." Sasuke muttered. "Naruto, send one of your Kage Bunshins there to get blown up."

"Blown up!" Naruto exclaimed quietly. "What are you assuming that my Kage Bunshin's going to get blown up, teme!"

"Hn. Whatever, dobe." Sasuke grunted.

"That's actually a good idea." Obito murmured.

"Oh, fine." Naruto muttered. He put his hands in a cross seal. "Kage Bunshin."

A Kage Bunshin looked at the three genin in annoyance. It made it's way into the clearing.

He poked his tongue out to them.

"Definitely your Kage Bunshin." Obito laughed.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "I agree."

"Whatever, teme!" Naruto retorted. "_G__oggles._"

"Don't call me goggles!" Obito complained.

Just then, an explosion lit up the faces of the arguing ninja.

Dust fell down around Team 7's shocked faces.

"Um... thank goodness we didn't walk on that explosion tag or something!" Sakura cried.

"I got the memories of walking on that, you know." Naruto pointed out in annoyance. "It was an explosion tag."

Three genin jumped down into the clearing. One was a blue-haired boy, another was a red-haired girl, and the last was a grey-purple haired boy.

"Waterfall, huh." Sasuke muttered, looking at the sign on their headbands.

"Oh, so that's what that sign is!" Naruto exclaimed.

One of the genin smirked. "Come out. I know you're ther-re."

"What should we do, Obito-san!" Sakura cried quietly.

"Why do you turn to Obito?" Naruto complained. "You barely know him!"

"I'm older than all of you." Obito pointed out matter-of-factly. "I technically have the most experience. Also, I'm the chuunin."

"I guess..." Naruto admitted.

"We can do it by ourselves." Sasuke stated. "We shouldn't get help from you."

"What the teme said!" Naruto exclaimed, clentching his fist. "Let's just fight them!"

He stood up from the bushes, leaves falling from his head.

"Oh, you're the person who made that Bunshin?" the blue-haired waterfall genin commented. "Well, then-"

"Fuuton: Daioute no Jutsu." Naruto retorted. "Wind Style: Great Hand Push Technique!"

A swirl of wind flew towards the waterfall genin.

The three of them scattered as the wind flew in between them.

"Fighting all of a sudden, hmm?" the blue-haired waterfall genin raised an eyebrow. "You're quite hot-headed."

Sasuke got up as well. "Dobe. Well, let's hurry up and defeat these people."

"Suiton: Mizu no Ya no Jutsu!" the blue-haired genin called out, forming a handseal. "Water Style: Water Arrows Technique!"

A flurry of arrows flew towards Naruto, formed from the water from a bottle the genin had taken out.

"Fuuton: Fuudate no Jutsu!" Naruto quickly formed a handseal. "Wind Style: Wind Shield Technique!"

The water arrows splashed harmlessly on the air.

"Hmmph. You think that's stopped us?" the grey-purple haired geninscoffed. He took out a rather large water bottle. "My turn, now. Suiton: Suiken no Jutsu! Water Style: Water Sword Technique!"

A water sword appeared in his hand, and he charged at Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto in exasperation. "Is he more idiotic than you?"

"More idiotic than you, you mean." Naruto retorted. "Can I fight them by myself?"

"Hn. Do what you want." Sasuke grunted. "I'm not interested in weak people."

"Okay!" Naruto grinned and quickly blocked the water sword with a kunai.

"So you blocked the sword, huh?" the genin smirked. "You're better than I th-"

The genin fell to the ground as Naruto quickly made his way behind the genin and hit him on the head.

"So, who's next- huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

Two scrolls flew towards Naruto, and he swiftly caught both of them. "What are you doing?"

"Take these scrolls! Just let us go!" the female genin cried. _There's no way we can beat someone who beat the strongest of our team by himself!_

"Um..." Naruto sweat-dropped. He pointed at them, then looked at his teammates. "What should I do?"

Sasuke shrugged.

Obito frowned and looked at the sky.

Sakura blinked in surprise.

"Keep your scrolls." Naruto threw the scrolls back. "We already have our scrolls. Just let us into the tower."

"Sure." the other genin nodded fiercely. _That Bunshin... Kage Bunshin, it seemed like... let off most of the traps, unfortunately. No chance of them getting exploded._

_We're lucky it was a Konoha ninja we 'fought'... anybody else would've just taken our scrolls and left._

1010101010

The three sound genin headed into the clearing close to the tower.

"Okay, now we can wait for Uchiha Sasuke!" Zaku smirked.

"He better get here soon." Kin muttered. "I'm sick and tired of waiting... I want to hurry up and finish Orochimaru-sama's task."

Dosulooked around the clearing with his eye. His other eye was covered by a bandage, after all.

He leaned down and picked up a blue-black hair. "We're too late."

"What do you mean?" Zaku cried.

Dosu picked up another hair- pink this time. He inspected the area some more.

"Uchiha Sasuke and his teammates has already passed here." Dosu muttered in slight anger. "I recongnize these hairs... and this kunai that's dropped here is obviously Konoha-made."

"Are you kidding me!" Kin exclaimed. She walked up to Dosu. "No way."

"It's true." Dosu stated. He walked into the clearing, Kin and Zaku following after him.

"We've failed." Zaku muttered, serious for once. "Orochimaru-sama... Orochimaru-sama is going to..."

"I know." Kin muttered as well.

"There still might be a chance for-" Dosu turned around to Zaku and Kin. Just then, there was a small noise under Zaku's foot.

"Oh just g-"

The explosion brought curious stares from various teams across the forest.

1010101010

Kabuto coughed slightly. _Good thing I wasn't that close to the explosion. I managed to heal most of my minor injuries._

_I better inform Orochimaru-sama that the sound trio failed._

1010101010

**As I'm sure some of you know, I send messages to all reviewers. I sometimes like to put little scenarios related to the review. This is one the reviewer suggested I put in the chapter. Well, edited a little.**

What exactly happened after Anko came out of the Forest of Death:

Anko headed towards the eye doctor. She was worried about her eyes- besides, all ninja had to check their eyes at least once a year.

She opened the door to the eye doctor's, a bell ringing.

"Welcome!" the eye doctor. He was wearing a sterotypical white coat and glasses.

"Hey. I'm worried about my eyes." Anko stated, pushing back a chair and sitting on it.

"This is the place to be." the eye doctor stated, taking out a clipboard. He pushed up his glasses. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You see, I saw something weird." Anko explained.

"What exactly?" the eye doctor inquired, scribbling something on his clipboard.

"Someone who was dead for sixteen years." Anko said, slightly embarrassed.

The eye doctor nodded. He placed the clipboard on his desk. "Don't worry- lots of ninja have your problem."

"Really?" Anko blinked in surprise.

The eye doctor pushed down his glasses and looked at Anko straight in her eyes. "You don't have an eye problem. But... you should visit a shrink."

Anko twitched and took out a kunai. The eye doctor paled.

The screams could be heard even in Suna.

**Oh, yeah, and anyone want to read any flashbacks about certain things? I'm going to do Rin's death for sure, but I can do something else as well...**


	26. Second Exam Conclude:Suspicions Aroused!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I reached my goal! An average of 20 reviews/chapter! Now my goal is to keep that average...**

Chapter 25: Second Exam Conclude: Suspicions Arroused!

"So, what should we do now?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Obito-san, are you there?" Sakura asked.

Obito pouted and crossed his arms.

Naruto looked at Obito while rolling his eyes. "He's just being annoying."

"You can see him?" Sakura blinked in surprise.

"Yeah." Naruto blinked back. "Of course."

"Naruto... how long has the ghost been with you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto said, looking at Sasuke from the side of his eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Obito's face moved out of a pout for a moment. "Oh, it came out! The Uchiha catchphrase! Can be used in any situation!" he said sarcastically.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "Are you sure that you're an Uchiha?"

Obito sighed in annoyance. "You might not know, or remember, but it's not like all Uchiha were stuck-up geniuses. I mean, it's not like all Uchiha were shinobi, either."

Sasuke blinked.

"There were plenty of 'average' Uchiha. Even though there wasn't any completely weak Uchiha, at least after they activated their Sharingan." Obito shrugged. "The Uchiha liked to look down on Uchiha shinobi who hadn't activated their Sharingan yet. Like me. Well, I activated it at the very end- after all, Kakashi got my eye!"

"Kakashi?" Sasuke caught onto the last phrase. "The Sharingan eye Kakashi has is yours?"

"Yes it is. What? You thought he stole it from someone?" Obito smirked.

Sasuke twitched.

"Anyways, I'm shutting up now." Obito looked at Naruto with a amused expression. "This is your Chuunin Exams, right? Figure out what to do by yourself."

He closed his mouth.

_Well... it's actually more like I have no idea what to do next..._

Naruto scratched his head. "Um... Hey, there's something writen there! Without heaven..."

Sakura scanned the scroll quickly. "I think it's telling us to open the scrolls."

"Okay! Sasuke, take out the Earth Scroll!" Naruto grinned, taking out his Heaven Scroll as well.

Sasuke threw up the Earth Scroll in his hand. "Been there, done that, dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto retorted, placing his hand on the scroll.

Obito leaned in with interest.

"Now!" Naruto cried. Both Naruto and Sasuke pulled the scrolls open at the same time.

Sasuke looked at the scroll and his eyes widened. He quickly threw the scroll away."Naruto! Throw away the scroll!"

Naruto grinned. "What was that you said? Been there, done that?"

"Touche." Obito commented.

Sasuke looked at the Heaven Scroll and Earth Scroll on the ground and scowled. _Dobe. _

Smoke rose from the two scrolls, gradually showing a silhouette of someone.

Naruto rubbed his eyes. "Thats... Iruka-sensei!"

True to his words, Iruka was the one who appeared in the smoke.

"Hello, everyone!" Iruka smiled cheerfully. He glanced at his stopwatch and his eyes widened. "45 hours, 32 minutes, and 10 seconds? Less than two days? That's amazing!"

"He he." Naruto grinned, scratching his head. "We bumped into Shikamaru and Chouji's team, so it was easy for us to get a scroll."

"So, we pass?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup! I'd like to take you all for ramen... wait, I can." Iruka blinked. "Genin who finish early are allowed to go back to their house until the time limit is over. But first of all-"

"Yay!" Naruto grinned and jumped towards Iruka. He hugged him.

"Hey... Naruto..." Iruka sighed, but he didn't seem too annoyed. "Listen to what people say until the end."

Naruto let go of Iruka and jumped back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"You're a hyperactive dobe." Sasuke muttered. "You have way too much energy."

"Whatever, teme." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Wait... Iruka-sensei, the scrolls were set so you came from it, right? What would've happened if we opened it during the exam?"

Sasuke nodded, looking at Iruka. "I was wondering that as well."

"If you had opened it... I would've knocked you guys out for the duration of the exam." Iruka smiled.

"EH!" Naruto cried in shock. "You wouldn't have really done that, would you?"

"It was my orders, after all." Iruka scratched his head in slight embarrassment. "I would've done it, even if I didn't like it."

"Bu-" Naruto started to complain about one of his favorite people possibly knocking him out.

"Ne, sensei." Sakura cut off Naruto's annoyed rant in the bud. "What does that paper up there say? There's some writing missing, but..."

Obito glanced at the paper. _Oh, the Chuunin Motto. I remember that...I guess Iruka's going to explain it to Naruto and his friends._

He yawned as Iruka finished his long explaination.

"Naruto, I'm worried about you as well." Iruka frowned, creases appearing above his scar. "I always-"

"I'll be fine, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But..." Iruka said.

"See?" Sasuke looked at Naruto. "If you had just _tried_ in the Academy, we wouldn't have to bother with this."

"Tried?" Iruka narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Erm..." Naruto looked to the side guiltily. "That is..."

"The _dobe _here..." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Is _almost_ as strong as me."

"I'm stronger than you!" Naruto retorted.

"Dream on, dobe." Sasuke muttered.

Iruka's eyes widened. "What? What?"

_You don't know a thing about Naruto's strength!_

Iruka looked at Naruto's guilty face. _Is that what Kakashi meant by that?_

"I mean... It wasn't like I wasn't hiding it from you, sensei... but I mean..." Naruto's eyes clouded, as he appeared to remember something bad. "The villagers don't like me very much... not like Sasuke..."

Sakura frowned. _What does Naruto mean about that?_

Iruka's eyes softened. _That's true. I can't blame Naruto for wanting to keep his strength a secret._

"Anyways, you mentioned ramen, right!" Naruto grinned cheerfully. "Let's go to Ichiraku's!"

Obito rolled his eyes. _Ramen junkie._

"You're obessed with ramen." Sasuke stated.

"I am not!" Naruto retorted.

Iruka smiled at the four kids in front of him.

_Wait a second... four?_

Iruka shook his head fiercely and rubbed his eyes. There was only three kids in front of him.

_Hallucination? Uh oh. I'm not going crazy, am I?_

1010101010

Anko kneeled in front of the Sandaime after she had explained what had happened in the Forest of Death. Kakashi, who had been called because Team 7 was his team, was leaning against a wall behind her.

"I see." the Sandaime murmured. "He's after Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes." Anko nodded. "He also mentioned that he didn't want the Chuunin Exams to end."

"Hmm." the Sandaime frowned, puffing on his pipe. A ring of smoke floated off into the air. "I hate to do what my old student wants, but I suppose we should continue the Chuunin Exams for now. This is a international event, after all."

Anko nodded.

"But, Hokage-sama, what if Orochimaru succeeds in placing a curse seal on Sasuke?" Kakashi put in his opinion.

"We cannot cancel it simply because of Orochimaru." the Sandaime decided. "The Chuunin Exams will go on."

Anko looked to the ground but didn't argue. _This is a bad idea. Orochimaru-sa- Orochimaru has a plan, and..._

"Anko-sama!" A monitor in the room they were in switched on. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura are the seventh, eighth, and ninth genin to pass the Second Exam!"

"Already?" Anko blinked in surprise. "There's sure a lot of people passing this year."

"They are my team after all." Kakashi said proudly.

"Hmm..." the Sandaime puffed on his pipe again. "Kakashi. Can you bring the three of them here? I wish to hear what happened before you arrived."

Kakashi nodded and stood up. "Very well."

He Shunshin'd away.

1010101010

"Ne ne, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto grinned, sitting in the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. "Can we get anything?"

"No." Iruka said sternly. "You can get a normal sized bowl. _One _normal sized bowl. I know how much you eat, Naruto!"

"Aw." Naruto complained. "Ichiraku-no-ossan, one miso ramen please!"

"Got it! Young girl, boy, what would you like?" Ichiraku asked with a smile.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke stated, putting his hands together.

Ichiraku's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, so you're the Uchiha. I thought that I saw you before... hmm."

He looked at Sasuke with a critical eye.

"So, you're the boy Naruto dislikes." Ichiraku commented.

Naruto twitched, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. _The feeling's mutual._

_You're my friend!_

Sasuke twitched. _I mean, the feeling of dislike is mutual. Not the other... even if I said he could be my rival..._

"I don't really dislike him as much anymore." Naruto admitted reluctantly.

"Anyways, what would you like?" Ayame said with a smile.

Sasuke glanced at the menu. "Beef ramen."

Sakura looked at the menu as well. She frowned. _Everything looks so high-calorie..._

Ayame pointed to a certain ramen on the menu. "I recommend this salt ramen. Compared to the others, it's much more low-calorie."

_She is a girl after all... Even if she is a kunoichi._

Sakura blinked in surprise. "I guess I'll have that one, then."

"Sakura-chan, you were worried about the calories?" Naruto grinned. "You're pretty enough without taking a diet!"

"You should worry about nutrition." Sasuke retorted.

"Really?" Sakura blinked.

"You'll just burn off all the calories while you train." Kakashi commented, holding his Icha Icha Paradise book.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, flipping around.

"Hello, Kakashi-san." Iruka stated in slight embarassment. _I really didn't know a thing about Naruto's strength._

Kakashi wasn't a jonin for nothing. He noticed Iruka's facial expression.

"So... Naruto was stronger than you expected?" Kakashi said absent-mindedly, flipping a page in his book.

Iruka rubbed the back of his head. "You were right. I guess as their current sensei, you know them better."

"I'm not like the villagers." Kakashi murmured. Then his voice grew louder. "Anyways, Team 7, can you come with me? The Sandaime wants to see you. Iruka, I know it's your job to stay with them and make sure they get to the Third Exam in three days, but I'll take care of them from now on."

Iruka looked at Kakashi in hesitation.

"Aw... come on." Naruto complained. "No ramen."

"Are you coming?" Kakashi eye-smiled, flipping his book closed.

1010101010

The three genin- and of course, one dead chuunin, Obito- followed Kakashi into the Sandaime's office nervously.

"Sit down, you three." the Sandaime smiled reassuringly at the nervous genin. "You're not in trouble. I just want to ask you a few questions about something."

"What is it, Sandaime-jiji?" Naruto asked, brusque as usual. "Questions about what?"

Sakura stared at Naruto. _Seriously, he's always so disrespectful towards Sandaime-sama! I wonder why Sandaime-sama doesn't complain?_

The Sandaime smiled at Naruto's antics. Then his face grew more serious. "You fought a ninja in the Forest of Death. I believe he was disguised as a grass nin... His name is Orochimaru."

"We fought him." Sasuke stated, his eyes narrowing. "He was strong."

"He tried to bite Sasuke! He was... like a snake!" Sakura exclaimed. Her face grew paler just recalling of the experience.

Naruto frowned. He crossed his arms, appearing to think about something. _Orochimaru... Orochimaru... uh..._

"Orochimaru!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly out of nowhere.

"Yes, I believe we made that clear." the Sandaime smiled gently. _Naruto is sometimes slow to catch on to things._

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Teme!" Naruto retorted back automatically, glaring at Sasuke. Then he turned back to the Sandaime. "Orochimaru was one of the possible Yondaime's! But since he didn't become the Yondaime, he became a missing nin! I read it in a book somewhere!"

Sakura blinked. "You really know a lot about anything to do with the Yondaime."

Naruto grinned, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "Thanks, Sakura-chan! Well, Yondaime-sama is my idol, after all!"

"The examiner mentioned him being a S-class missing nin." Sasuke commented.

The Sandaime nodded at Naruto's explaination of Orochimaru. It was slightly simplified, but it had the basic idea. _Still, I'm sure any father would love to hear that their son considers them as their idol. _

"But, Jiji, why is someone like that in the Chuunin Exams?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Um..." the Sandaime coughed, looking to the side. "Anyways, what happened during the fight?"

The same thought ran through everyone's minds.

_He's avoiding the question._

"Answer the question." Sasuke said in annoyance.

"Sasuke, Hokage-sama is your superior." Kakashi stated. "He is under no obligation to answer that question."

He eye-smiled. "By the way, that applies to Naruto and Sakura as well."

Naruto twitched.

Sakura looked at the Sandaime. She opened her mouth, slightly hesitating. "In the fight... first O-orochimaru let off amazing killer intent. Naruto was somewhere else... so it was just Sasuke-kun and I. I couldn't move at all. Sasuke-kun couldn't either, but he cut himself in the knee so the pain let him move again."

The Sandaime nodded. _As expected of the Rookie of the Year._

"Then Sasuke became a coward!" Naruto retorted.

Sasuke twitched. "I did not."

"Yes you did! You tried to give one of our scrolls to him!" Naruto exclaimed. "Sure, he's a Kage-level missing nin, but still!"

"I didn't know that." Sasuke muttered.

"Anyways, I fought Orochimaru and beat him up." Naruto grinned.

"Wrong." Sasuke retorted. "You fought Orochimaru, then got pushed to the ground."

Naruto ignored Sasuke. "And then, since Sasuke couldn't do anything... I blocked Orochimaru's attack and protected him."

Obito rolled his eyes. _Talk about not knowing about being humble._

"And then you said Sasuke-kun was your friend!" Sakura exclaimed.

The two boys twitched.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Have the two of you finally understood the virtues of being comrades?"

"No...way." Naruto and Sasuke retorted in unision.

Then they promptly started glaring at each other.

Sakura sighed and finished up the story. "That's around when the examiner appeared."

"There's something that bothers me." Sasuke muttered, looking up at the Sandaime. "That grass nin- Orochimaru- he called Naruto the _Kyuubi_ brat."

That paled the faces of everyone except for Sasuke and Sakura.

"I think you misheard it." Naruto said nervously.

Sasuke looked at Naruto's nervous and sweating face. "You're hiding something."

"I-I am not!" Naruto stammered. He glanced at Kakashi and Obito desperately.

_Give me an escape route!_

"You were quite agitated." Kakashi came to Naruto's rescue. "I think it's likely you misheard."

Sakura blinked. _Does Naruto has some sort of connection with the Kyuubi?_

_My mother... she always said to stay away from Naruto. She always insulted him, hating him from the bottom of her heart. I always thought it was unfair towards Naruto, even though he was annoying._

_My father was even more angry and hateful towards Naruto._

_But... what did Naruto do to deserve that?_

Sasuke frowned. _There's nothing to be gained by continuing this conversation. I'll ask Naruto more about it later._

"Anyways, is that all you need, Sandaime-jiji?" Naruto quickly said.

"Yes. You may go." the Sandaime stated. _I do hope that his teammates don't find out._

"Come on, let's go!" Naruto grinned briskly and headed out the door.

"Naruto! Wait a second!" Sakura cried, racing after Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, following Sakura and Naruto out of the door.

Kakashi bowed to the Sandaime, then made his leave as well.

1010101010

Kakashi watched two of his students 'interogate' Naruto. They were in a training ground close to the village, as they wanted a private place to do the 'interogation'.

"We're your teammates, aren't we?" Sakura asked. "You should tell us!"

"No." Naruto stated.

"You're being awfully untalkative, aren't you?" Obito commented, rolling his eyes. "Geez, why don't you tell them? I don't think they'd hate you."

"Why would we?" Sasuke muttered in interest.

It looked like Obito wanted Naruto to tell Sakura and Sasuke about the Kyuubi. He agreed. Though, they would figure it out sooner or later with the hints he was giving them- wait, what?

Kakashi dropped his Icha Icha Paradise book that he was reading in pure shock.

"You four." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Don't you have something to tell me?"

Naruto blinked. "Oh, yeah. Sasuke and Sakura know about Obito."

Kakashi kneeled down and picked up his book, dusting it off. "And? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Um..." Naruto laughed nervously. _I never knew that Kakashi-sensei's eye-smile could be so scary. _

_"_There wasn't a chance." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah!" Obito exclaimed. "How were we supposed to tell you in the time we had? I mean, around one minute or something?"

"I guess you're right." Kakashi admitted. His eye turned back to normal.

"Anyways... Kakashi." Sasuke turned his gaze towards Kakashi.

"Are you ever going to call me -sensei?" Kakashi asked in slight annoyance. "I taught you the leaf crumpling exercise."

"That wasn't useful." Sasuke said simply.

"Give it up, Kakashi." Obito rolled his eyes. "He's not going to ever call you sensei, even if you teach him the Chidori!"

"Probably." Kakashi amended.

"You know about Naruto's secret, right?" Sasuke inquired.

"If I tell you, I'd get executed. So I won't." Kakashi eye-smiled and went back to his book.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Hn. So, it doesn't apply to someone's who's already dead." Sasuke noted. "Ghost. What is Naruto's secret?"

"You better not tell them, Goggles!" Naruto retorted. His glare could burn through metal.

"Does it have anything to do with... Jinchuruki?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes. "And the fact his eyes turn red sometimes?"

"Jinchuruki?" Naruto said in confusion.

Kakashi looked up in surprise. "Where did you hear that?"

"Zabuza refered to Naruto as 'Jinchuruki'." Sasuke explained simply. "So, Ghost. What exactly is Naruto's secret?"

"Not saying anything." Obito stated.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and frowned. "Is Naruto the Kyuubi reincarnated or something?"

Naruto froze. He blinked once and turned around. He headed towards the village without a word.

"Wait, dobe." Sasuke quickly walked up to Naruto, trying to stop him. _That was a stupid guess. But I didn't think he'd take me that seriously!_

_Unless... he isn't really the Kyuubi reincarnated... is he?_

"I'm going to Ichiraku's." Naruto muttered, pushing Sasuke aside.

"Sasuke-kun! How could you say that to Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. "Sure, Naruto shouldn't have taken it that seriously, but you shouldn't have said that either!"

Sasuke grunted. _I know that._

Obito sighed. "Since you'll guess the wrong thing if you don't know... Fine. I'll tell you Naruto's secret."

"What? Why all of a sudden?" Sakura said in confusion.

"Because of what Sasuke said." Obito explained.

Sasuke scratched his cheek in embarassment.

"But... Sasuke-_kun_, I've got three conditions." Obito grinned.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't call me that."

"Three conditions." Obito repeated. "One, you call me Obito-san from now on. Two, you call Kakashi, Kakashi-sensei from now on. Three, you don't tell anyone about the secret."

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted in surprise.

_"_Those are good conditions." Kakashi eye-smiled, flipping a page in his book. "I especially like the second. But are you sure you should tell them?"

"Of course! If they blame Naruto for it, then they don't deserve to be his friends!" Obito said, annoyed.

Sakura blinked. _Obito-san's definitely not giving us any more hints._

Sasuke, on the other hand frowned. _Calling the ghost Obito-san and Kakashi 'sensei'? I don't care about the last, but the first two are annoying._

_Obito-san... hm? I suppose he is an Uchiha after all. And older than me. So, I suppose the first might not be too bad. _

_But calling Kakashi 'sensei'?_

_Hmm..._

_Well, I suppose I just have to make sure I don't have to mention Kakashi by name. Or the ghost._

"Fine. I accept those conditions." Sasuke muttered.

"First, call me Obito-san and Kakashi 'sensei'." Obito grinned.

Sasuke twitched. _There's no way Naruto'll tell me. And I can't figure out what it is. It's not like Naruto is the Kyuubi's son or the Kyuubi reincarnated or something... is he? And I'm really getting curious to know what sort of secret will result in an execution if it's told._

"Obito-san." Sasuke muttered, even more inaudible than usual. "Kakashi... Kakashi..."

"Is it really that hard to call Kakashi-sensei, 'sensei'?" Sakura asked Sasuke. "You can do it, Sasuke-kun!"

_I want to know what's so horrible that Naruto doesn't want to tell us!_

"...sensei." Sasuke retorted. "Kakashi-sensei."

"Did you get that down?" Obito asked with a grin.

Kakashi took out a tape recorder from his pocket. He eye-smiled. "Definitely."

"Why do you always carry that around anyways?" Obito rolled his eyes. "There's no point to."

"I keep everything on me at all times." Kakashi said matter-of-factly. "Except for a kitchen sink."

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Obito asked rhetorically.

"I said it." Sasuke muttered. "Now hurry up and tell us the dobe's secret." _I can't believe that Kakashi tape-recorded it._

"Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed in him." Obito blurted out quickly.

"What?" Sakura blinked in surprise. "Could you repeat that?"

"Clarify." Sasuke said, narrowing his eyes. _Kyuubi sealed in him?_

"See, long story short, Minato-sensei- the Yondaime- couldn't defeat the Kyuubi. So he had to seal it into someone." Obito explained. "Uh, I'm not familiar with seals, but I think it had to be sealed into a baby or something. So since Naruto was born on the day Kyuubi attacked, he had the luck to be the one picked."

"O-okay." Sakura nodded in confusion. "He's... not the Kyuubi or anything, right?"

"Of course not." Obito stated, rolling his eyes.

Sakura looked at the sky. Then she gave a slight smile.

_There is no... way... that the all-mighty evil Kyuubi can be Naruto. First things first, the Kyuubi wouldn't be this cheerful!_

_But I guess that's why Naruto took the 'Kyuubi reincarnated' comment so seriously._

"I see." Sasuke placed his hands together. "Then why would we hate him?"

"Because most of the villagers do." Obito informed them matter-of-factly. "And most of the villagers think Naruto is the Kyuubi reincarnated."

Sasuke twitched.

"Now do you see why he took your comment so seriously?" Obito asked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Now..." Kakashi looked up from his perverted book. "Why don't you correct the misunderstanding with Naruto? He said he was going to Ichiraku's, right?"

"Come on, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled and grabbed Sasuke's arm. She was delighted to have an excuse to hold onto Sasuke.

Sasuke was dragged rather unelegantly out of the training area and into the village.

1010101010

Naruto sat down on the bench at Ichiraku's and grinned at Ichiraku. "One miso ramen!"

"Oh, hello Naruto-kun!" Ayame smiled. "Your teammates aren't with you?"

Naruto looked at the beaten-down counter in slight sadness. _If they knew... I'm sure that they would hate me._

_After all, Sasuke already thinks that I'm... Kyuubi..._

_Everyone hates me... except for a few people. Sakura and Sasuke think I'm annoying... learning that Kyuubi is sealed in me will only add to it..._

"Naruto!" Sakura cried from behind Naruto.

Naruto twitched and turned around. "Don't surprise me like that, Sakura-cha-"

Sakura hit Naruto on the head.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Sakura exclaimed. "Don't you trust us?"

Naruto froze. "You... know?"

"The ghost... Obito... told us." Sasuke explained.

"That stupid Goggles!" Naruto muttered.

"Now, I'm asking you again- don't you trust us?" Sakura cried. "Did you really think that we'd hate you?"

Ayame turned her head to the side in confusion. Although she was three years old when the Kyuubi attacked, she was too young to know of Naruto's Jinchuruki status.

Ichiraku, on the other hand, knew perfectly well of Naruto's tennant. Which is why he understood the conversation perfectly. He smiled.

_I'm glad Naruto's making friends... that don't care about the Kyuubi._

Naruto's mouth was open in a wide 'O'. He was shell-shocked.

"He probably did." Sasuke grunted.

"Okay, then." Sakura smiled. "Then the only thing I'm annoyed about is the fact you didn't tell us!"

She lifted up a fist again and hit Naruto on the head.

"Uh... I didn't learn 'till the Genin Exams!" Naruto was brought out of his shell-shocked status by Sakura's fist. He quickly made his excuses. "And it wasn't like we were that close at the start too..."

Sakura smiled again and promptly hit Naruto on the head again, making a second bump.

"Dobe." Sasuke retorted. "Stupid as usual."

"Teme." Naruto shot back, nursing his bumps."High and mighty as usual."

Ichiraku placed a ramen bowl in front of Naruto. He smiled. "Would you two like some ramen as well?"

Sasuke and Sakura glanced at each other and shrugged. They sat down.

1010101010

After Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had finished their ramen, they promptly made their way towards the Training Area Kakashi and Obito were waiting. Then, they explained what happened.

"Well, that went well." Kakashi eye-smiled. _And since I didn't say anything... it's not my fault and I won't get executed._

"One question. Kakashi-" Sasuke stated. Then he noticed all of the pointed looks at him. "s-sensei... What's Naruto's relationship to the Yondaime?"

Obito and Kakashi froze and started sweating.

"W-what makes you think that Na-naruto's related to t-the Yondaime?" Obito stammered nervously. He was technically eternally thirteen, and eternally a chuunin. He couldn't mask his emotions that well.

"Yes. There's no reason to." Kakashi said. His emotions were masked with years of experience and an actual mask. The only sign that he was agitated was a single small drop of sweat above his visible eye. After all, Kakashi was a jonin, and twenty-seven.

"A genin named Kabuto said that Naruto looked like a Namikaze." Sakura explained.

"..."

"..."

"Just ignore that." Obito suggested.

"I agree." Kakashi nodded, eye-smiling.

"Was Naruto's mother a Namikaze?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Mother?" Obito said in confusion. He often said things without thinking.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "So it's his father who was the Namikaze?"

"Um... that is... um..." Obito sweated even more. _How can I sweat this much even though I'm a ghost?_

_"_Obito, keep quiet." Kakashi eye-smiled scarily.

Obito paled and shut his mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know who my parents are?" Naruto asked.

"No." Kakashi lied. He looked up at the darkening sky. "It's getting late. The next part of the Chuunin Exams isn't for around three days- rest and get ready. I'll meet you tomorrow in the usual spot."

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei-" Naruto called out.

Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hn. He escaped." Sasuke commented.

"Sasuke-kun, do you really think Naruto's related to Yondaime-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Perhaps." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto shook his head. "Of course I'm not related to the Yondaime. That's silly."

He turned around and put his hands in a ram seal. _If this works, it'll be so cool!_

_Shunshin!_

He disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke and Sakura sweat-dropped.

"Was he trying to be cool?" Sakura asked.

"Probably. Dobe." Sasuke scoffed. "Since when did he know Shunshin?"

"Kakashi taught him. Anyways, I'm heading to Naruto's apartement. Since he left me behind." Obito sighed. "See you tomorrow, then." He turned around and walked away towards the village.

There was what seemed to be a flash of light, and in it, the back of a blue coat with an Uchiha insigna appeared for a moment.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. _What was that? Did I see the ghost for a second?_

1010101010

**The Tournaments start next chapter!**


	27. Various Fights: Preliminaries, Start!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be cooler in the first chapters.**

Chapter 26: Various Fights: Preliminaries, Start!

Naruto, Sakura, and Obito walked down the street early in the morning. It had been a few days, and it was now the day of the Third Exam. Of course, they still had at least twelve more hours, but it was best to be at the Third Exam location early, considering there was Naruto on their team.

The three of them made their way to Sasuke's apartment.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto called out, knocking on Sasuke's door loudly. "Teme!"

"Shut up, dobe! I'm awake!" Sasuke snapped from inside his apartment.

Naruto grinned. "What's the matter, teme? You sound sleepy!"

"Everyone can't be bright and cheerful first thing in the morning!" Sasuke retorted. There were sounds coming from inside the apartment.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ready yet?" Sakura asked.

"Can I come in?" Naruto asked at the same time.

"No!" Sasuke quickly blurted out.

"Oh, really? I'm coming in!" Naruto grinned again, opening the door.

"Dobe! Seriously!" Sasuke snapped in annoyance, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto twitched, then fell to the floor, shaking with laughter. Obito was right next to him in laughter.

Sasuke was wearing simple blue pajamas. That wasn't a problem. No, the problem was the fact he was wearing something similar to a Santa hat.

He threw off his Santa hat in embarrassment. "My heating system's broken and I didn't have anything to keep warm. I wouldn't ever wear it otherwise."

"Yup... I'm sure." Obito snickered.

"Are you sure that it isn't a hidden desire of yours?" Naruto asked, still laughing. "To be Santa Claus?"

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, hiting Naruto on the head.

"I was just saying a fact." Naruto muttered.

"Shut _up_, dobe." Sasuke retorted, empathizing the 'up'. "Wait until I change!"

"Sure, sure." Naruto grinned and sat down on a chair. He looked around.

The apartment was reasonably large. From what Naruto could see, there was one bathroom, a living room, a kitchen/dining room, and a bedroom. It was bigger than Naruto's, at least. Well, Naruto was the Kyuubi brat and Sasuke was the Uchiha heir.

To Naruto's surprise, the apartment was rather clean. It was nearly spotless in fact, other than the Santa hat on the floor.

The walls were painted a neutral light blue, and there wasn't too much furniture.

"He has a better apartment than you." Obito commented. "Cleaner, too."

"Hey! Who cares about cleanliness?" Naruto complained. "Still, why do I have to pick Sasuke up? It took forever to find his apartment, as well. I had to Henge to even get into the building."

"Kakashi told you to, and he's your sensei." Obito pointed out. "Anyways, the Third Exam starts today! Aren't you excited?"

"Yup! I had tons of cup ramen for breakfast!" Naruto grinned.

"I didn't even have breakfast." Sakura sighed.

Sasuke walked into the living room that Naruto and Sakura were sitting in. "You had cup ramen for breakfast?"

"Yeah. Why?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Ghost-"

"Hm?" Obito narrowed his eyes.

"Obito-san." Sasuke said grudgingly. "Shouldn't you make sure Naruto gets proper nutrition?"

"Ramen has nutrition!" Naruto objected.

"Well, technically I can advise him but I can't actually do anything... so..." Obito sighed. "Naruto's really obsessed with his ramen."

"I am not!" Naruto objected again.

Sasuke glanced at the clock that was in the room. "We still have another five hours at least, you realize?"

"I got him up quickly because we couldn't be late." Obito explained.

"Okay, then." Sasuke sighed. "I still haven't had breakfast. You can have some of it as well, once I make it. You too, Sakura."

"What sort of breakfast? For that matter, you can cook, teme?" Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Scrambled egg. Rice. Nori. And yes I can cook. If you're living by yourself, it's nessesary." Sasuke pointed out.

"I survive on cup ramen and fresh fruits and vegetables." Naruto informed Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe. I'll make something for you to eat."

"I don't need it." Naruto said stubbornly.

"Whatever you say." Sasuke turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Just accept his generosity." Obito advised. "It's a good chance for you to actually eat a meal other than ramen."

"Ramen's all I need!" Naruto retorted.

Obito sighed and shook his head.

1010101010

"Here." Sasuke placed down a plate of food in front of Naruto and Sakura. "It's ready."

Naruto drooled slightly, then rubbed it off and frowned. "I don't need it."

Sakura looked at the plate in surprise. She placed her hands together. "As expected of Sasuke-kun! You're good at everything!"

Sasuke shrugged and placed down his own plate across from Naruto. He started eating.

Naruto stared at the steaming plate of food in front of him.

Sakura looked at her plate as well. She started to eat it hesitantly at first, then faster. "This is really good!"

Naruto looked at the plate again and picked up a pair of chopsticks. He started eating. _This is actually good! Not as good as ramen, but... _

_"_How is it?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto scowled. "It's not that good. But it'll be a waste to leave it."

He continued on eating it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Obito sighed in annoyance. _I'm a ghost so I can't eat! This is so annoying! It looks actually good!_

He glanced at the clock. _Still hours left. I guess there's nothing to worry about._

1010101010

Kakashi waved absent-mindedly at Asuma and Kurenai. He was reading his book as usual.

The three of them were sitting above the area which was to be used for the Third Exam. The exam wasn't going to start for at least five hours, but the sensei had to arrive six hours before it starts.

Needless to say, Kakashi was late.

"Kakashi, I can never understand how you can read that porn." Asuma shook his head with a smile.

Kurenai froze. "Porn?"

Kakashi sat down next to Asuma. "It's interesting!"

Kurenai's red eyes flashed. "Are you reading that in front of your students?"

"Um..." Kakashi eye-smiled nervously. "Maybe?"

"How can you do that!" Kurenai exclaimed.

Kakashi placed his book into his pocket. "I don't show them the insides!" _Minato-sensei would turn in his grave and Kushina-sama would beat me up even while being a ghost. Hey, if Obito can come back, why not Kushina-sama?_

"So..." Kakashi eye-smiled. "Have you two gotten together yet?" He slyly took out his book again. _The two of them remind me of the characters in my book!_

"What are you talking about?" Asuma asked nervously.

"Yes. Don't be silly, Kakashi-san!" Kurenai said, her red eyes matching her face.

"If you say so." Kakashi stated absent-mindedly, flipping a page in his book.

1010101010

Team 7 sighed in unision. They were sitting in front of the arena for the Third Exam.

"When's the Second Exam going to end?" Naruto exclaimed in annoyance. "It's been _hours_! This is so boring!"

"Now you know our feelings." Sakura sighed again. "Are you going to not be late from now on, then?"

"Of course not! I can't help it!" Naruto objected, crossing his arms. "It's not my fault. I blame Obito. He's the root of everything."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Obito complained.

"Kakashi-sensei started to arrive at places late because of you, right?" Naruto said, raising an eyebrow. "Right?"

"Um... He did that by himself!" Obito denied. He crossed his arms and nodded.

The three genin unconciously let out some killing intent.

Obito backed away, laughing nervously. "Hey... you're just a little restless because you've been waiting for so long. I'll be going now..."

He flipped around and walked away to the door. For some strange reason, that was when the Sand Genin decided to make their appearance.

Temari and Kankuro were walking nervously behind Gaara. In fact, you could say that they seemed to be walking on glass. They had a fan and a puppet on their back, respectibly. Gaara, on the other hand, was wearing his bean-like gourd on his back as usual. He had a cold look in his eye that told anyone and everyone to stay away from him.

That is, anyone and everyone except for Naruto, of course.

"Hi! You're... Gaara, right!" Naruto stood up and grinned at Gaara. He was desperate to grab at any chance of escape from this montony.

Gaara turned his gaze towards Naruto. Usually, any glance at Gaara's cold and somehow frightening expression made anybody back away.

Naruto simply continued on walking up to Gaara and continued on grinning. "You passed the Second Exam too?"

Temari and Kankuro paled in unision. _Was this blondie an idiot?_

While deaths and killing were permitted in the Second Exam, technically the Second Exam was over for the Sand genin and Team 7. So, if Gaara killed Naruto in a spout of insanity, the Sand genin would get disqualified.

And that would mess up the Sand-Sound invasion plan.

Kankuro grabbed Naruto and pushed him back.

"Gaara, I think we should go sit down on those chairs." Temari said with a nervous smile.

Sand came up from the ground slightly, but it came down again. Gaara muttered something, then walked up to the chair and sat on it.

Temari sat a couple of chairs away from Gaara.

Meanwhile, Kankuro glared at Naruto in annoyance. "Are you an idiot?"

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Teme..." Naruto muttered. Then he turned to Kankuro. "What's the matter with talking with Gaara?"

"In case you forgot, we're enemies." Kankuro retorted. "You shouldn't talk to us like friends."

Kankuro flipped around and headed towards his team.

1010101010

Team 7 looked around the room. During the next couple of hours, the remaining teams had made their way to the arena. The arena was opened after the Sandaime got there, and everyone walked into the arena.

At the end of the time limit, there was a total of seven teams. Team 7, Team 10 (Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino), Team 8 (Hinata, Kiba, and Shino), the Sand Genin, Team Gai (Lee, Neji, and Tenten), Kabuto's team, and an unknown Rain team.

There was a total of twenty one genin.

In front of the seven lined up teams, their respective jonin sensei and the examiners stood. The Sandaime was there as well, along with the chuunin who had brought the genin to the Third Exam.

There was much muttering among both the genin and the sensei.

Anko looked around in annoyance. "Shut up! Sandaime-sama is going to explain the Third Exam now!"

The muttering still didn't stop.

Anko twitched and took out a kunai. "Now what was it that blondie genin said a few days ago? Crazy examiner lady? Ah, yes that was right. If you don't want to anger the 'crazy examiner lady', shut... up."

Finally, the muttering stopped.

"Thank you, Anko." the Sandaime smiled. "Now, I'm sure that most of you are still tired from the Second Exam. But, before we start the Third Exam, there is something you must know."

Naruto groaned. _Just hurry and start the Exam! We've been waiting for hours... Seriously, this is one thing I should've been a little later to._

"It has to do with the true reason for the Chuunin Exams." the Sandaime said. "It's not to promote friendship between allied countries. To raise the level of ninja. To even test the abilities of ninja."

The Sandaime looked at all of the genin in turn. "It is..."

He paused, trying to build suspense.

All it built was annoyance.

"...A replacement for war." the Sandaime finished, ignorant of the steadily mounting annoyance of the genin. He paused again there, expecting someone to burst out in confusion- namely, a certain blondie.

His expectations were not met, surprisingly.

The Sandaime blinked in surprise but continued on his explaination. "All of the allied countries were originally enemies. So, to prevent all that wasteful fighting, we created the Chuunin Exams."

Finally, Naruto decided to voice his opinion. "Then, what about becoming a Chuunin?"

"It's true that the Chuunin Exams decides who is going to become a chuunin." the Sandaime agreed, slightly relieved that Naruto finally outbursted. It wasn't like him not to. "But the other side of the Chuunin Exams is most definitely a replacement for war. It is to promote your country... for a strong country will get more requests. It is also to send a message to potential enemies... that our country is strong!"

"But... why do we have to risk our lives in battles?" Ino asked in confusion.

"Because... a ninja only lets out their true strength while in life-risking battles. There would be no point in the Chuunin Exams if they were not life-risking." the Sandaime explained. "One last thing before we start the Third Exam."

He paused again, yet again trying to build suspence.

The annoyance of the genin reached a peak and erupted.

"Just tell us already!" Kiba exclaimed.

Akamaru barked.

"I don't care. Just tell us what the Third Exam is." Gaara said coldly.

"We've been waiting for _hours_!" Naruto cried.

The Sandaime coughed in embarassment. "This is a life-risking battle. With your country's pride and power on the line. With your dreams on the line. Try your best."

Obito raised an eyebrow. _It took you that long to say that? Geez... I'm glad I got the shortened version during my Exams. I mean, saying that Chuunin Exams were a replacement for war during a war would be really stupid._

"Now... Your examiner for the Third Exam will now explain the rules and regulations of the next Exam." the Sandaime stepped back. "Hayate."

One of the jonin standing behind the Sandaime stepped up. He nodded at the Sandaime briefly, then turned to the genin in front of him.

"Hello... " Hayate said. He was a sick-looking ninja wearing his headband in a hat format. He seemed to be constantly coughing, and there were bags under his eyes. "My name is..."

He started coughing again.

"Hayate Gekko..." Hayate continued. "Nice to meet you. I'm your examiner for the... Third Exam."

He continued on coughing.

Naruto sweat-dropped in slight exasperation. _Is he alright?_

"Um... I'm afraid that..." Hayate paused to cough. "...We're going to... have... preliminaries."

"What? We have all tried our best to reach this exam!" Lee exclaimed. "The Flames of Youth are blazing within us... and yet you try to extinguish them?"

"Nicely said, Lee!" Gai cried. "But I'm afraid that Hayate is right this time!"

Hayate did what most sane people did when faced with Gai. Ignored him.

"Erm... we had a bit too many people pass this time..." Hayate coughed. "And... there are going to be many important guests... We cannot have the fights drag on and on... so according to Chuunin Exam rules we have to have preliminaries to reduce the number of fights in the Third Exams."

"But we tried so hard!" Chouji exclaimed in anger. _I barely ate anything the last five days!_

"Whatever!" Naruto smirked, crossing his arms. "So, all we have to do is pass these preliminairies, right! So, come on! What's the preliminaries?"

Hayate coughed. "Okay...first of all, if there is anyone who is not feeling well... or wishes to quit... do it now. We're going to start the preliminairies right now. Hmm?"

There was silence for a moment, then a single voice rang out. "I wish to quit."

Hayate looked at the person who had talked and marked something down into his clipboard. "Yakushi Kabuto, from Konoha. Okay, you can go."

"Thank you." Kabuto waved at the remaining genin and walked away. _I don't need to observe Sasuke's team anymore. After all..._

_Orochimaru-sama's here now._

"Okay... then I'll explain the preliminaries now..." Hayate coughed again. "No... wait... I forgot to say that you'll be fighting by yourself... from now on... so if you quit it doesn't affect your teammates..."

There was still silence.

"Of course there's no way anyone will quit." Naruto whispered to his teammates. "I mean, we tried this hard to get here! Plus, we still haven't fought any actual genin that was strong!"

"I agree." Sasuke muttered.

"I'm not going to give up now! Sasuke-kun, Naruto, you're both alright, right?" Sakura asked in worry.

"We've been fine for days." Naruto said with a grin. "Don't worry!"

Just then, another voice rang out. "I'm going to quit."

"Hm?" Hayate coughed. "Ashirogi Muto, from the Rain, right? You can go."

Muto nodded and left.

_Definitely not Chuunin material. _Obito thought.

Hayate coughed and looked around. "So... just two? Okay... I'll explain the preliminaries now. The preliminairies are a bunch of one-on-one fights. The Third Exam will be like that as well. Anyways... open it up."

There was a grinding noise as a piece of wood on the wall lifted up to reveal a screen.

"This electric scoreboard has your names entered into it..." Hayate murmured. "It will randomly pick the pairings. Since there's nineteen people... one person will get a bye."

"That's not fair!" Sakura objected.

"That's the way it is..." Hayate raised an eyebrow from his sleepy-looking eyes. "...Would you prefer to pick names from a hat?"

Sakura closed her mouth.

_It would be funny if Sakura got the bye. _Obito thought.

"... Now, it might be a little sudden... but we'll be starting the first fight now." Hayate said. He looked up at the the screen.

**'Tenten' vs 'Nara Shikamaru'**

"Okay... everyone except for those on the screen head upstairs." Hayate ordered. "Tenten, Shikamaru, come up here."

Shikamaru scratched his head. "A girl? How troublesome."

"Don't underestimate girls!" Ino snapped, hitting Shikamaru on his head.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered again. He walked up to Hayate.

Tenten walked up to Hayate as well. _One of the rookies, huh? This'll be easy. I can't believe all three rookie teams passed, though!_

"Okay, are you both ready?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded.

Tenten smirked. "Sure."

"Okay... begin." Hayate jumped away and headed upstairs.

Tenten promptly threw some shuriken at Shikamaru, who lazily dodged them.

"A girl... I don't like fighting with girls..." Shikamaru complained, stepping back from Tenten.

Tenten scoffed in anger. "You'll be regretting those words."

She threw more kunai at Shikamaru. "All I'll need to beat you is my weapons!"

Shikamaru looked at the kunai and his lazy look flew off his face for a moment. _Explosion tags!_

He quickly jumped to the side, red flames licking after him.

Shikamaru dusted off his pants and looked at Tenten. _She seems to be a proud shinobi who thinks she's pretty strong._

_The best thing to do here is insult her and to make her unbalanced in her anger._

"All you need are your weapons?" Shikamaru commented, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure it isn't 'The only thing I can use are weapons.' ?"

Tenten growled in anger. It didn't help that Shikamaru was right. Her jutsu repetoire was sorely lacking.

Shikamaru blinked. _It looks like I'm right. Most shinobi would start off by throwing shuriken or kunai, but would then continue on to do some jutsu. The way she threw shuriken twice in a row suggested that she couldn't use many jutsu._

_And even if she could use jutsu, that insulting statement would be enough to infuriate her. If she couldn't use jutsu, the fact that I was right would infuriate her. _

_It's a win-win situation for me._

Tenten brought out a scroll and placed her hands on the seals drawn on them.

"Kusari Fubo: Chain Wind Staff!" Tenten called out. With a puff of smoke, a wooden staff with two chains attached to both sides appeared in her hand. She promptly threw it at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dodged it easily. _Seriously, this is bo-oring._

A smirk appeared on Tenten's face. _You see... the interesting thing about the Kusari Fubo..._

_Is that it comes back to me. Like a boomerang._

"It's over, rookie." Tenten retorted.

"Really?" Shikamaru blinked and ducked down, the Kusari Fubo whistling above his head.

"Oh, yes." Tenten placed a kunai on Shikamaru's throat. "It's over."

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked at Tenten from the corner of his eyes.

"You see, even if you did dodge the Kusari Fubo, I knew that you would have to divert your eyes from me for a second." Tenten smiled.

"I see. You used Kawarimi?" Shikamaru commented, looking at the place Tenten was. In her place was a kunai.

"Yes." Tenten nodded, her kunai still on Shikamaru's throat. "There's nothing you can do. Give up."

Shikamaru chuckled.

Tenten glared at Shikamaru. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Shikamaru smirked, his hands discreetly in a handseal. "Why don't you move, then?"

"What? What?" Tenten tried to move in vain. "What did you do to me?"

"Kage Mane no Jutsu: Shadow Binding Technique, success." Shikamaru grinned.

"Don't tell me... You read all of my moves from the start?" Tenten exclaimed in shock.

"Yes." Shikamaru stated. _Actually, all I read was the Kusari Fubo coming back. But I was looking for a chance to get close to her. But she'll probably get more agitated if she thinks that- not that it matters anymore._

Shikamaru moved his arm to the side, then to the back. Tenten's hand moved away from Shikamaru's throat.

Then, Shikamaru slowly turned around, so Tenten and Shikamaru were facing each other.

Shikamaru slowly took steps back, widening the gap between them.

Tenten took a breath. _That rookie should run out of chakra sooner or later. I just have to wait for that._

Shikamaru looked at Tenten lazily. "If I remember correctly, you used sealing scrolls, right?"

He moved his hands so Tenten opened her backpack and took out her scrolls.

"What are you doing?" Tenten demanded.

"Do you know what happens when a sealing scroll is destroyed?" Shikamaru commented, moving his hands.

Tenten slowly took out a kunai.

"The things in the sealing scrolls are stranded in an alternate dimension." Shikamaru smirked as he mimed placing an imaginary kunai on an imaginary scroll.

"No...what are you doing!" Tenten was more desperate than demanding now.

"Give up." Shikamaru said. "Unless you want all of your weapons to be destroyed."

Tenten bit her lip so hard it drew blood. _Some of these weapons are legendary! Not to mention expensive!_

"I... give up." Tenten muttered.

Hayate lifted up his hand. "Winner: Nara Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru undid his jutsu and headed upstairs. He brushed against Tenten.

"It wasn't as boring as I thought." Shikamaru commented.

Tenten was fuming.

1010101010

"Wow, that was cool, Shikamaru!" Naruto exclaimed. "Great job!"

_Wow, he's smart! _Obito thought in surprise. _Well, he's a Nara after all... they have the 'genius' gene._

_But I guess I didn't get the Uchiha 'genius' gene, so it's possible Shikamaru didn't get it... but from this match, he obviously got it._

"It was troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"You say that for everything!" Ino exclaimed, hitting Shikamaru on the head.

"This is a familiar scene." Sasuke grunted.

"Really?" Naruto said in confusion.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"Teme." Naruto muttered back.

"Get along, you two." Sakura smiled, hitting Naruto on the head.

"Why just me?" Naruto complained, rubbing his bump.

"Eh hem." Hayate coughed. "We will now announce the next pairing!"

Everyone stopped their conversations and looked at the electric screen.

**'Hyuuga Hinata vs Akimichi Chouji'**

"Would Hyuuga Hinata and Akimichi Chouji make their way towards the bottom floor?" Hayate called, then coughed.

Hinata poked her fingers together. _A-at least I'm not f-fighting with N-N-Nartuto-kun._

_"_Good luck, Chouji." Shikamaru looked at Chouji lazily. "Try your best."

Chouji nodded. But there was a hesitant expression on his face. Hinata was his classmate after all.

"You can do it, Hinata!" Kiba grinned ferally. "Don't give up or anything."

Hinata nodded nervously.

_Try your best! _Obito thought, punching his fist into the air. _As a fellow weak person from a major clan, I don't want you to lose!_

_Well, I'm not that weak... but you know, I hadn't activated the Sharingan, so... In that way, Hyuuga are good... any Hyuuga can activate their Byakugan if they learn the proper handseals._

"Would Hyuuga Hinata... and Akimichi Chouji make their way to the bottom floor?" Hayate repeated in slight annoyance.

Hinata and Chouji both made their way to the bottom floor.

"Okay. Are both of you ready?" Hayate asked, coughing.

"Y-yes." Hinata nodded, hesitantly getting into a Jyuuken stance.

"Yup!" Chouji smiled. "Don't worry, I'll try not to hurt you too much, Hinata."

"Okay, then. Start!" Hayate called out.

"Baika no Jutsu!" Chouji cried. "Multi-Size Technique!

With a poof of smoke, Chouji became something largely resembling a ballon.

Hinata hesitantly ran up to Chouji. _I can't let everybody down now. Everybody will be disapointed in me if I don't try! Byakugan!_

_And... N-n-naruto-kun is w-watching._

Right before Hinata reached Chouji, Chouji quickly did another technique. "Nikudan Sensha: Human Bullet Tank!"

Chouji's round balloon-like body started to roll swiftly towards Hinata, who was shocked into silence.

"Hinata! Dodge!" Kiba called out urgently.

Hinata's eyes widened and she tried to dodge Chouji in vain. Chouji clipped Hinata on the side, then turned around to go towards Hinata again.

Hinata froze, her white eyes taking in Chouji's body. _Nearly of of his tenketsu points are protected by his body! There are a few points that can be reached... but it's too hard!_

_How can I beat Chouji?_

Hinata somehow managed to dodge Chouji a second time, her side twinging with pain.

1010101010

Sasuke looked at Hinata. _That's the quiet Hyuuga girl that was in my class, correct? The one with the crush on Naruto._

_Naruto, hm?_

"Are you going to cheer her on?" Sasuke commented.

"Who? Hinata?" Naruto said in confusion. "Well, I mean I was friends with Chouji I guess. So wouldn't it be a little mean to Chouji if I cheered Hinata on? Plus, it's not like I know Hinata that well."

_She's a little bit weird too._

"I think she might appreciate you cheering her on." Sasuke muttered.

"Why?" Naruto frowned.

Sakura blinked. _Hinata? She was one of the few girls that wasn't a fangirl of Sasuke._

"Besides, doesn't she have some sort of disease?" Naruto pointed out.

Kiba, who was listening in to the conversation, frowned. "No she doesn't. What sort of disease?"

"She always turns red and faints!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino and Sakura blinked in unision. Then they both grinned.

"Aw, that's cute." Ino smiled, placing her hands together.

"What? She does what?" Kiba exclaimed in annoyance.

"I don't get it. Doesn't she do that with everyone?" Naruto said in confusion.

Sakura smiled. _So cute!_

"Hmmph." Naruto crossed his arms and looked at the match again. _I don't get it._

Obito placed his head into his hand as usual. _Naruto's so oblivious to these things..._

_Wait, what's happening?_

1010101010

Hinata coughed up some blood, rubbing her mouth.

"Hinata, give up." Chouji said gently. "I don't want to hurt you any more."

Hinata looked at Chouji hesitantly. She was injured in several places- nothing too serious, but still painful.

The tenketsu points that Hinata tried to aim at were constantly moving. Something like this would probably be difficult for any Hyuuga to do. But, if she managed to hit even one of them, the loss of chakra would automatically undo his technique.

But it seemed impossible!

No, wait.

Hinata blinked in surprise. There was a pattern in Chouji's movements. He couldn't keep on rolling forever.

He stopped sometimes.

Hinata went back into her Jyuuken stance.

Chouji sighed and shouted out the name of his next technique. "Nikudan Senshu: Human Bullet Tank!"

He started rolling towards Hinata. She managed to dodge it.

Chouji then turned around slowly and rolled back to Hinata. Then she dodged Chouji again.

Chouji went out of his Nikudan Senshu for a moment to turn around again... and that was when Hinata struck.

_You can do it, Hinata! _Hinata thought to herself as she gently hit Chouji's tenketsu points. _Naruto-kun's watching! _

Chouji stepped back. _Drat! I let down my guard!_

_But she didn't really hurt me at all. Anyways, let's hurry up and finish this..._

_Wait! My Baika no Jutsu!_

Chouji was back to his normal size. Because of Hinata's Jyuuken, Chouji's tenketsu were closed.

"What? What happened?" Chouji exclaimed.

Hinata looked up at Chouji. "My Jyuu-jyuuken closed your tenketsu."

"Tenketsu?" Chouji said in confusion.

"T-tenketsu are where your chakra comes from." Hinata explained. "I-if they're closed, you can't use j-jutsu."

Chouji's eyes widened. "No way!"

"Y-you can't fight anymore." Hinata said softly, resisting the urge to poke her fingers together.

Chouji blinked and sighed. He scratched his head. "Okay, fine. It's my loss! I give up."

"Winner: Hyuuga Hinata!" Hayate called out.

1010101010

Naruto let go of the railing he was clutching. "She won!"

"Yeah." Kiba nodded. "She always was so unconfident... I hope she becomes more confident..."

Hinata and Chouji walked up the staircase to the genin.

"Oh, hi Chouji! Hinata!" Naruto grinned. "Good job for winning, Hinata!"

Hinata turned red and fainted.

Naruto pointed at Hinata in surprise. "See! She did it again!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

Chouji sighed.

"Don't worry about not winning, Chouji." Shikamaru said. "You tried your best."

"Yeah, but I was beaten by Hinata!" Chouji complained.

Shino looked at Chouji from behind his sunglasses. "Hinata is stronger than you think, for-"

"Well done, Shikamaru! You too, Chouji!" Asuma walked down towards the genin, cutting off Shino. He was smoking a cigarette as usual. "I'll take you out for yakiniku later!"

Chouji's eyes lit up. "Yes! We haven't had anything good for days! The Forest of Death only has vegetables!"

Shikamaru laughed.

"You too, Ino." Asuma smiled. "You did good for getting out of the Forest of Death safely."

Ino smiled. _It was all mostly Shikamaru and Chouji, though. Seriously, if Chouji hadn't managed defeat those waterfall nin we fought, we wouldn't have managed to pass the Second Exam!_

_They had some unnatural nervousness around us though... I wonder if they ran into a Konoha team before us?_

Hayate coughed as usual. "The pairing for the third exam is going to be announced."

Asuma blinked. "I'll head back up to my seat, then."

The genin of Team 10 nodded, then looked at the electric screen along with everyone else.

**'Temari of the Sand vs Uzumaki Naruto'**

1010101010

**Yes, Temari's going to fight Naruto! Wind vs Wind!**

**Did anyone notice what I referenced? I mean, since no body noticed the Bleach reference in Chapter 6.**


	28. Wind vs Wind: Kakashi's Musings!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**And I finally included the Rin flashback! I'm not that confident with it though... Oh, joy, another preliminairies chapter. I don't like writing a bunch of battles... it's boring...**

Chapter 27: Wind vs Wind: Kakashi's Musings!

Naruto grinned. "Yes! I'm fighting next! Too bad it isn't against you, Sasuke... oh well. I guess we'll probably fight in the Third Exam."

"Hn. Probably." Sasuke grunted.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you being way too confident _dobe_? Sure, the opponent is a girl, but she's from Sand, you know. She's got to be one of the best they have."

Naruto smirked, clentching his fist. _Finally! This is the chance I've been waiting for- to show everybody my strength!_

_Sure, Sakura-chan and Sasuke know, but I want everyone to!_

"Well? Are you going?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, of cour-" Naruto started to speak, but was cut off by Sasuke pushing him of the railing.

Naruto flipped around in midair andlandedgently on the ground with a small puff of dirt. He glared at Sasuke. "What are you doing, teme!"

"Hurry up and finish up your match." Sasuke stated with an impassive expression. "Dobe."

"You little..." Naruto clentched his fist and waved it at Sasuke.

Obito clutched his mouth and shook silently with laughter.

"Oi." Temari stated. She looked at Naruto. "Shouldn't you be watching me?"

"The match hasn't started yet." Naruto pointed out.

"True." Temari amended. She grabbed her steel fan and took it out. _For this idiot, all I need is my first level. Even if Gaara took interest in him, I seriously don't think he's that strong._

_Even if he felt... like Gaara for a moment._

"Are both contestants ready?" Hayate coughed.

"Yup!" Naruto grinned.

"Yes." Temari stated.

"Okay... start." Hayate said.

Temari flipped open her fan to show one purple circle_. He'll probably start off by throwing shuriken or kunai at me._

Naruto placed his hands into a cross seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Shadow Clone Technique!"

Dozens of Shadow Clones appeared in puffs of smoke and charged at Temari.

_Okay, so Kage Bunshins. Whatever, I'll just blow them away. _Temari waved her fan, and the Kage Bunshins flew to the wall and dispersed.

"Seriously. So weak. I won't need more than five minutes." Temari scoffed. She waved her fan at Naruto.

A gust of wind flew at Naruto.

"Fuuton: Fuudate no Jutsu!" Naruto cried. "Wind Shield Technique!"

Naruto clentched his teeth as Temari's wind hit Naruto's Wind Shield. The two wind techniques fought against each other.

Temari blinked in surprise. _He uses wind techniquesas well? But there's no way he can win against me... Wind is my natural nature, and his nature's probably something different. He is from Konoha, after all._

Naruto smirked as Temari's wind dispersed.

"No way! How can your Wind Technique beat mine!" Temariexclaimed in shock. "I have Wind Nature! It should beat any normal wind technique- at least one done by another genin!"

Naruto grinned. "I have Wind Nature as well."

Temari's eyes widened. _That's a surprise. Ah, well. It doesn't matter._

Her fan clicked up one level, showing two of her purple circles. "I'll tell you something good... that was my weakest level."

Her fan clicked up another level, to show all three of her purple circles. "This... is my strongest level."

She waved her fan, creating another great gust of wind.

Naruto blinked. _Let's just dodge this one._

He jumped to the side, the gust of wind whistling past Naruto. His blond hair ruffled slightly.

"You dodged it?" Temari blinked.

"Well, why should I meet it head on?" Naruto placed his hands behind his head. "After all, I'm not sure I could beat it with Fuudate. I probably would've been able to, but better safe than sorry."

"I see." Temari lifted her fan up. "But you won't be able to dodge this one."

"Uh uh. It's my turn, dattebayo." Naruto's eyes flashed as he placed his hands into a handseal. "Fuuton: Daioute no Jutsu! Great Hand Press Technique!"

A swirl of wind flew towards Temari. She quickly flipped her fan closed and blocked it with her steel fan.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!" Naruto called out. "Wind Sword Technique!"

"Ch." Temari turned her fan around to block the next technique.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto cried. "Shadow Clone Technique!"

A bunch of Shadow Clones poofed into existance.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu!" All of the Kage Bunshins cried in unison. "Wind Sword Technique!"

Temari's eyes widened. _There's no way I can block all of those... The only I can do is..._

She flipped her fan completely open and produced a giant gust of wind.

All of the Shadow Clones- along with Naruto- hit the wall. The Shadow Clones disappeared.

But the Wind Swords kept on going.

Temari coughed up blood as cuts appeared all over her body. One of her four pigtails got completely cut off. She kneeled down onto the ground, breathing hard.

Naruto picked himself up from the crater that appeared on the wall. He shook his head fiercely, rocks and dust falling from his hair. Blood dripped down Naruto's face.

"My Wind Swords can't be blocked by a gust of wind." Naruto smirked, rubbing off the blood on his face. "A shield, maybe. But a gust of wind? My Wind Swords will just cut through them."

Temari stood up in anger. "Shut up, blondie."

Naruto did a incomplete version of Kakashi's eye-smile. "Why don't you give up?"

1010101010

"Oh, great." Asuma shook his head in annoyance. "Another Kakashi. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, right? Wasn't he the genin that was always late?"

"Yes." Kurenai sighed, shaking her head.

"My Eternal Rival!" Gai exclaimed. "How could you pass on your unyouthful talents to your student?"

"I think your green jumpsuit is rather unyouthful." Kakashi muttered.

"What was that?" Gai asked.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi automatically said his 'ignoring Gai' phrase.

Gai turned to the side and started crying youthful tears. _My eternal rival is so cool!_

"Next thing you know, that blondie'll be reading Kakashi's books." Asuma shook his head in exhasperation.

"He better not." Kurenai stated, her red eyes flashing. "To show a child something like that..."

"He's more like Obito than me..." Kakashi objected.

"Obito?" Asuma frowned in confusion for a moment, until he recalled him. "Oh... your dead Uchiha teammate? He wore orange googles as well, didn't he?"

"Uh huh." Kakashi took out his book. _Naruto's more or less won. Let's see what happens next in my book... for the 1032nd time._

"Kakashi! You shouldn't show favoritism to one student!" Gai exclaimed youthfully, the Flames of Youth flaming around him.

All of the sensei gave Gai a pointed look.

"What?" Gai said in confusion.

1010101010

Temari glared at Naruto, blood dripping from her various injuries. "I'm not going to give up."

Naruto dropped the incomplete eye-smile and looked at Temari coldly. "Come on, give up."

"I said no!" Temari cried. _Gaara will kill me if I give up! But this blondie- he looks so indifferent now! Sort of like Gaara._

"There's no way you can beat me." Naruto said, leaning back on the wall. "I've got tons of chakra left."

_But not as much as usual... I wonder why? Maybe the snake-guy did something._

"So do I." Temari retorted.

"You won't give up?" Naruto complained. "Come on..."

Temari brought out her fan, wincing at her injuries. "I'm going to defeat yo- what?"

Wind Ropes came up and tied Temari up. "You didn't do any technique! How?"

A Kage Bunshin of Naruto stepped out from the shadow of a tree. His hands were in a handseal. "Kaze no Nawa no Jutsu: Wind Ropes Technique."

"Ch!" Temari struggled against the ropes in vain. "You hid a Kage Bunshin just for this?"

"Now will you give up?" Naruto asked.

Temari scowled.

"Give up, Temari." Gaara said coldly from upstairs.

"Huh?" Temari blinked in shock.

"It's ridiculous for you to continue on struggling on when you've lost." Gaara stated. "Give up."

His eyes flashed with insanity. _Uzumaki Naruto... I will kill you for Mother!_

Temari scowled. She didn't want to, but if Gaara told her to, she had to.

She slowly put up her hand. "I give up."

Hayate coughed. "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Woo hoo!" Naruto grinned and punched his fist into the air. "I did it!"

1010101010

"I can't believe he actually managed to do it." Kiba said in shock. "And he's barely hurt!"

"The opponent needed to go to the medic nins to get her injuries looked at." Shino commented. "If you compare the two injuries, Naruto has most definitely won for-"

"How did he do it?" Chouji just shook his head. "It must've been a fluke."

"Don't underestimate Naruto." Sasuke stated, staring at the three chatting genin. "He's stronger than you three."

The said three genin blinked in surprise. _Why did Sasuke defend Naruto? I thought they hated each other!_

Naruto waved at the Konoha rookie genin. "Hey! I won!"

"If Sasuke-kun says that you're stronger than Chouji, then you must be!" Ino exclaimed, placing her hands together. "Besides, Chouji isn't that strong!"

"Hey!" Chouji objected in annoyance.

"Good job, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled gently at Naruto, poking her fingers together.

"Thanks, Hinata! You're back awake?" Naruto asked, walking up to Hinata.

Hinata swayed and turned red. Then she fainted.

"Oh, she did it again." Naruto sighed in annoyance.

Hayate coughed. "The next pairing is going to be announced!"

Everyone quieted down and looked up at the electric screen.

**'Moritaka Mashiro vs Takagi Akito'**

"Who's that?" Naruto said in confusion.

"That's me." a black-haired genin said. He was wearing a Rain headband.

"And me. I'm Takagi." a blond-brown-haired genin smiled. He was wearing glasses and was also wearing a Rain headband.

"Oh, fighting between teammates?" Shikamaru commented.

The two genin nodded in sadness.

"Well, both of you try your best!" Naruto grinned cheerfully.

"They're enemies, you know?" Sasuke muttered. "You shouldn't cheer them on."

"Well, one of them is going to win, right?" Naruto pointed out, crossing his arms.

Takagi and Moritaka jumped down into the arena.

1010101010

Kakashi looked at the two genin in the arena. _No one I know... I can concentrate on my book._

"You have it hard, don't you, Kakashi." Asuma commented.

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Hm?"

"First Obito, then your sensei, then Rin..." Asuma looked up at the ceiling. _Not to mention your father._

"I suppose." Kakashi said, flipping a page absent-mindedly. _It's my own fault Rin died._

_I killed her, after all._

_flashback start_

A three-year old Naruto hid behind Kakashi in worry. They were in Naruto's apartment, where the ANBU had taken care of Naruto for the last year. They tried to place him in an orphanage, but after two years of he being pushed out at least once a week in the rain, the Sandaime decided enough was enough. Even if he was a Jinchuruki. The Sandaime wanted Naruto to have a relatively normal life.

Well, if being cared for by ANBU was normal. But the key word is relatively.

"Sparrow. What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi said coldly to the ANBU that was standing in front of him.

Sparrow glared at Kakashi from behind her mask. "What's wrong with what I did?"

"While I was on break, you were assigned to take care of Naruto." Kakashi said in anger. "Not hurt him!"

Sparrow smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must've misheard."

Kakashi clenched his fists in pure fury. It was Kakashi's mission to take care of Naruto... but even Kakashi couldn't be with Naruto 24/7, 365 days per year. So he did have some other missions, and of course breaks.

That was when some other ANBU took care of Naruto. It was usually only the most dedicated ANBU, the ones that never failed a mission. For example, Cat.

In this case, the Sandaime had let Sparrow take care of Naruto because he assumed she would take care of the precious son of her sensei.

He was wrong.

"D-dog-san..." Naruto said in fright, clenching onto Kakashi's pants.

"Don't worry, Naruto." Kakashi rubbed Naruto's hair, smiling under his masks. Not that Naruto could tell. "I won't let her hurt you anymore."

He turned towards Sparrow in anger. "Why! You know who Naruto is!"

"Oh yes." Sparrow said coldly. She turned around and left the room. "The murderer of Minato-sensei."

Kakashi glared at Sparrow. "Wait, Sparrow! You've failed in your mission... you need to report to Sandaime-sama."

"Hmmph." Sparrow just walked away.

_101010_

Kakashi walked in the streets in worry. Sparrow- or, rather, Rin- had never been the same after Obito died. She was even worse than Kakashi. People thought that Kakashi had it bad because he gloomed at the memorial stone everyday.

But Rin was even worse- she just didn't show it. Inside, she was full of hate. Luckily, Minato-sensei had managed to keep Rin relatively calm and sane.

When Minato-sensei died, her hate just exploded. And it exploded at Naruto, along with the hatred of all of the villagers.

Kakashi sighed. "I just hope she doesn't get herself executed..." he muttered.

He walked on, heading towards the memorial stone. But today there was someone else there as well... Rin.

"Hello, Rin." Kakashi stated, walking up to Rin.

Rin looked up at Kakashi with bags under her eyes. "Hello, Kakashi."

Kakashi crouched down at the memorial stone. He decided to talk in his mind- it was embarrassing talking out loud when Rin was there, after all.

_Hi, Obito. Rin's getting worse. Today she was assigned to take care of Naruto- you know, sensei's son?- and she didn't even feed him- for a day. Not to mention the fact she kicked him when he asked for food. Luckily, he wasn't hurt too much by the time I got here... but the fact she did it in the first place is bad._

_I wish you were here, Obito. I'm sure she wouldn't have gotten this way if you were. _

_It's all guilt- guilt that she didn't treat you better._

"How can you do it?" Rin asked.

"What?" Kakashi blinked in confusion.

"Live. Protect that brat who killed Minato-sensei." Rin scowled in anger.

"He didn't kill Minato-sensei." Kakashi glared at Rin. "He's Minato-sensei's precious son."

"You're being completely fooled." Rin scoffed.

Kakashi got up. "It's the Kyuubi Festival tomorrow."

Rin didn't say anything.

"You better not try anything in the chaos." Kakashi stated. He walked away.

_101010_

A rock broke through Naruto's window.

Kakashi sighed. "Stay here, Naruto. I'll take care of them."

He shunhsin'd outside.

Naruto stepped back and onto his bed. He smiled and waited patiently for Kakashi to come back.

A hand whipped around and covered Naruto's mouth.

"Mmph." Naruto said, his voice muffled. "Mmph!"

"Keep quiet, brat, unless you want to be killed." Sparrow snapped. _I'm killing you anyhow... after I get away from Kakashi._

_They said that I should take a break... that I was being unreasonable. But... Obito's dead. Minato-sensei's dead._

_I have to blame someone! At least for Minato-sensei's death!_

She picked up Naruto and shunshin'daway- towards the memorial stone.

A bit after, Kakashi came back into the apartment. "Sorry, Naruto. Anyways-"

Kakashi froze, realizing that Naruto wasn't in the apartment. He quickly got into his ANBU mode and inspected the scene. He looked at the bed, where the blankets were scattered onto the floor.

He picked up a red hair and frowned. _No... Rin!_

_There's only one place she would go. Where Obito is... Where Minato-sensei's name is carved...The memorial stone._

_101010_

Naruto struggled out of Rin's hands. "Wh-what are y-you doing?"

Rin glared at Naruto. "Finishing what Minato-sensei started."

She took out a kunai.

"No.. no!" Naruto stepped back, his feet hitting the memorial stone.

Rin picked Naruto up by the collar. "You're going to die here... in front of Obito and Minato-sensei!"

Naruto's eyes widened and he fainted from the shock. He was still three, after all.

"Ch." Rin muttered.

"Rin. Let Naruto go." Kakashi stated.

"Oh, hello, Kakashi." Rin looked at Kakashi. "Why should I let the Kyuubi go?"

Kakashi looked up to the sky. "I'm sorry, Rin."

"What?" Rin said in confusion.

"But this is for the best. Maybe you'll go back to normal in the afterlife." Kakashi stated. He powered up a Chidori.

"What do you think you're doing, Kakashi?" Rin exclaimed.

"For attacking Uzumaki Naruto, and breaking an S-class secret by mentioning the fact Naruto has Kyuubi in him..." Kakashi's eyes grew cold. "You must be executed."

Rin's eyes widened as Kakashi's Chidori broke through her chest. "Why?"

Kakashi looked at Rin sadly. "I'm sorry, Rin. This is my fault."

She fell to the ground, while blood dripped off Kakashi's hand.

Kakashi looked at the memorial stone, and he wiped off the blood that was splattered with a towel he had.

"I'm sorry, Obito." Kakashi murmured. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Hey, Obito... can you take care of her in the afterlife?"

Kakashi picked up Naruto, cradling him in his arms. He looked up at the night sky that was covered with stars.

He would inform the Sandaime about Rin later. Someone would then collect her.

She would at least be allowed a proper funeral.

Kakashi started to walk away from the memorial stone. _Another one. Another person that died because of me... another one that left me._

_flashback end_

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi eye-smiled.

Just then, Hayate called out the winner of the battle. "Tie! As both contestants cannot go on... they both don't go on to the Third Exam!"

"Oh, it's over already?" Kakashi blinked in surprise.

1010101010

**'Gaara of the Sand vs Yamanaka Ino'**

Ino's eyes widened.

"Ino. Give up." Shikamaru stated.

"What?" Ino blinked in surprise.

"Gaara will kill you." Shikamaru muttered softly to Ino, looking at Gaara from the corner of his eyes. "Give up. It's better to live and fight again."

Gaara floated down to the bottom floor on a bed of sand.

Ino, on the other hand, walked down the staircase like a normal person.

"Okay..." Hayate coughed sleepily. "Are both contestants ready?"

Gaara nodded.

"Yup." Ino nodded as well. _There's no way I can just give up... no matter what Shikamaru says! I'll just use Shintenshin, Mind Body Switch!_

"Go!" Hayate cried.

"Shintenshin!" Ino cried, instantly putting her hands into a strange handseal. _I only have one chance!_

Gaara noticed Ino doing some sort of jutsu on him, and sand automatically came up to protect him.

_That won't work! Too late for a shield!_

_I did it- AHHH!_

Ino fell to the ground, her eyes wide in fright. She had been forced out of Gaara's mind by... by... some sort of monster. Yes...

"Monster..." Ino whispered in fright. She cleared her throat, and spoke again, louder. "Monster..."

Gaara looked at Ino impassively and sand started to drift up from the ground.

Ino quickly put up her hand. "I give up!"

_I should've listened to Shikamaru from the start!_

"Winner: Gaara of the Sand!" Hayate called out, then broke out coughing.

Ino quickly fled up the staircase. _I didn't sense anything human in there... is he even human?_

1010101010

"What happened, Ino?" Chouji asked in confusion.

"He's not human... he can't be... some sort of monster in..." Ino babbled a bunch of indesipherable sentences.

"Calm down, Ino." Shikamaru stated, leading Ino to a chair. "Explain."

"Why'd you give up?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Everyone can't be like you, Naruto." Sasuke retorted, leaning back in his chair.

"Are you alright, Ino-pig?" Sakura walked up to Ino and sat next to her. She put her arm around Ino's shoulders.

While it was true that they were technically no longer friends- because of Sasuke- that wasn't strictly true.

If one was going to explain their relationship, it would be one similar to Naruto's and Sasuke's. One where neither accepts that the other is their friend.

Which is why when Sakura saw Ino so frightened, so scared, she automatically came up to comfort her.

The rest of the Konoha rookie genin gathered around Ino, listening in.

"You know what Shintenshin is, right?" Ino blinked, looking around at everybody.

"Nope." Naruto grinned.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

"What, do you know?" Naruto demanded, flipping around to stare at Sasuke.

Sasuke scratched his cheek in embarassment.

"Shintenshin is a Yamanaka secret technique where the user can go into another person's mind and body." Ino explained. "Once the user is in, they can control the target freely."

"But something must have gone wrong." Shino noted.

"Yes. When I got in... it wasn't like a human's mind." Ino said, her body shivering at the memory. "There was just this monster... and it chased me out."

"Monster?" Shikamaru said in interest.

Naruto frowned. _No way, right?_

"Gaara... he might be a Jinchuruki." Asuma muttered. _If that's the case... this is most definitely worrying. Most villages wouldn't send their precious Jinchuruki to another village._

_I should tell Dad about it later._

"Asuma-sensei!" Chouji exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw how Ino was, and I figured I better see how she was." Asuma explained.

"What do you mean by Jinchuruki?" Kiba demanded in confusion.

Akamaru barked.

Asuma paled slightly. _Oh, they heard me._

"Yeah, don't bring up a weird statement all of a sudden!" Kiba translated Akamaru's bark.

Asuma glanced at Team 7, who were exchanging pointed looks. _Well, before the Sandaime's law about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto, Jinchuruki were common knowledge. People started to not talk about it in fear that they might accidently blab about Naruto._

_I guess they should know... considering there's a Jinchuruki right in their midst._

"A Jinchuruki has oneofthe nine tailed beasts sealed within them. Like, the Kyuubi. This is well known among most older ninja- there are nine Jinchuruki in the world currently." Asuma explained.

Team 7 continued to exchange pointed looks- mostly at Naruto.

Asuma's eyes narrowed. Naruto was a Jinchuruki. The way Team 7 was acting...

"Sakura, Sasuke, have you ever met a Jinchuruki?" Asuma said casually, smoke drifting up from his cigarette.

Sakura froze and looked at Asuma with a nervous smile. "Of course not! I've ne-never heard of it until today!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Anyways, continue on with your explaination, Asuma-sensei!" Naruto cried nervously.

"As I was saying..." Asuma looked at Team 7 suspiciously. _They look like they're hiding something. I better tell Kakashi. _

_And that Uchiha is annoying as usual._

"A Jinchuruki has a monster sealed in them. But they aren't the monster themselves- at least at the start." Asuma continued his explaination.

Sakura looked at Asuma in shock. _Is something going to happen to Naruto?_ "What does that mean?"

"You see, Jinchuruki are usually persecuted and treated like their tennant. Even though in reality it's them that's preventing the tailed beasts from destroying the world." Asuma explained. "So, a weak Jinchuruki or one with a weak seal will often be very influenced by their tailed beast- and eventually become something similar to a mini tailed beast in human form."

"That's stupid!" Kiba retorted. "Then they shouldn't persecute them in the first place!"

"I'm sure that if we had a Jinchuruki, we wouldn't do that." Chouji decided.

Naruto scoffed loudly, bringing confused looks from everyone except for Asuma and the other members of Team 7.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _Oh yes, sure we wouldn't._

Sakura frowned. _Naruto isn't the Kyuubi! And yet everybody treats him like it! What do you mean, we wouldn't do that?_

_Well, I guess we wouldn't... but the villlagers do._

"Anyways, if Gaara is a Jinchuruki you didn't have a chance." Asuma smiled, taking a puff on his cigarette. "I'll take you all for yakiniku after the preliminaires anyhow, for trying!"

"Twice?" Chouji asked hopefully. After all, this was the second time Asuma said that he would take them out for yakiniku.

"No." Asuma laughed.

"The next fight contestants are going to be announced." Hayate called out, before coughing fiercely again.

Everyone promptly looked at the electric screen.

**'Aburame Shino vs Akadou Yoroi'**

"Looks like it's your turn next, Shino! Try your best!" Kiba grinned, patting Shino on the shoulder.

"I will always try my best, for it is not in my interest to-" Shinowas cut off by someone as usual.

Yoroi scoffed, looking at Shino from behind his sunglasses. "Even if you try your best, there's no way you can beat me. Hurry up and get down so we can fight."

He made his way down the staircase, Shino right behind him.

The two sunglasses-wearing genin faced each other.

"Are both of you ready?" Hayate asked. He coughed slightly.

"Yes, for-" Shino said.

Yoroi promptly cut Shino off. "Yes."

"Okay, start." Hayate ordered.

Yoroi promptly jumped at Shino and grabbed his arm. Blue chakra flew out of Shino and into Yoroi.

"What are you doing?" Shino asked.

"My Chakra Absorption Technique will absorb all of your chakra until you fall unconcious." Yoroi explained, smirking.

"I see." Shino stated. Bugs rose up from inside his body.

"Wha-?" Yoroi cried.

They flew at Yoroi and bit him, draining chakra.

"My bugs absorb chakra as well. Let us see who will fall unconcious first." Shino said calmly.

Yoroi smirked. "I see. Interesting."

1010101010

"Bugs? Bugs?" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Shino in shock.

"The Aburame Clan can control kikaichu that make a nest in their body." Kiba explained. As Shino was his teammate, he knew a lot about him. Not to mention the fact that the Inuzuka Clan was friends with the Aburame. "By giving them chakra, they can control the bugs."

"Um... okay." Naruto stared at the two stationary genin. "This is _so_ boring."

"Yeah." Kiba sighed.

"Hey, teme, want to do chopsticks?" Naruto asked brightly.

"Chopsticks?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned. He took out his hands, poking out his ring fingers. "Do this."

Sasuke scoffed. "No way."

"Oh, come on! It's easy!" Naruto complained, grabbing Sasuke's hands and poking out the ring fingers for him. "Okay, now if I hit your finger, one plus one is two so you have to poke out another finger."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and obediantly poked out another finger. It was easier than arguing.

"So it's like math!" Naruto exclaimed. "You lose when your fingers are all out."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and hit Naruto's finger. _Let's just hurry up and end this so Naruto'll shut up._

For a while there was nothing but the soft sound of hitting fingers.

"Aw... I lost!" Naruto complained in annoyance.

Sasuke scoffed, glancing at the match again. Nothing had changed. "That was so easy. Seriously, you must suck at math, Naruto."

"Hey! It's not like everybody can be a genius like you!" Naruto retorted.

Kiba looked at Naruto, then back at Sasuke. Then frowned. "I don't get it. How'd you two become friends?"

"We're not friends!" Naruto and Sasuke snapped in near unision.

Kiba scratched his head. "Well, you sure seem like you are."

"It's your imagination." Sasuke retorted.

_You're... my friend!_

"Yup, definitely." Naruto agreed.

_Sasuke accepted you as a rival while you were asleep!_

"There's no way." the two of them chorused.

Kiba raised an eyebrow and backed up. He poked Sakura. "Doesn't that get creepy sometimes?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura blinked in confusion.

"The way they seem to be on the same wavelength yet seem to hate each other." Kiba clarified, glancing at Naruto and Sasuke again. They had started another round of chopsticks.

"Really? I never noticed." Sakura blinked in surprise.

Kiba shook his head in exasperation.

_Typical Sasuke fangirl. Oblivious to everything._

Akamaru barked.

_I agree, Akamaru._

1010101010

Shino fell to the ground... finally. After one whole hour.

"Winner: Akudou Yoroi!" Hayate called out. "Hey... someone treat Aburame Shino for chakra exhaustion!"

Naruto groaned. "Fin-nally. How many more battles are there?"

"There's that makeup-wearing sand nin, Neji, Lee, the other sound nin, Kiba, Sasuke-kun, and I left." Sakura said. "So there's another three battles left, since one person gets a bye."

"Another three battles?" Naruto groaned again, running his hand through his hair. "Oh, come on. I bet the only interesting battle will be Sasuke's."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"We will now announce the next pairing!" Hayate called out.

Everyone turned towards the electric screen, waiting for it to light up as usual.

**'Uchiha Sasuke vs Inuzuka Kiba'**

Kiba looked at the screen and twitched.

"Oh, great." he groaned. "Just great."

Akamaru barked.

"Nicely put, Akamaru." Kiba nodded.

1010101010

**Okay... the preliminaires end next chapter! Yes!**


	29. Sandaime's Discrimination: Training!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I'm slowly trudging my way through the 400+ One Piece episodes... yes, laugh. I still haven't watched One Piece. But I've watched all Detective Conan episodes! And Naruto Shippuden episodes! And Bleach episodes! And...**

**Sorry for being a little late with my update! I was trying to update, but all it said was 'Fanfiction .net error type 2'. So it isn't my fault! Blame Fanfiction .net!**

**Actually, the error still isn't fixed but I found a loophole. If you replace the 'property' with 'content' in the URL, you can update! **

Chapter 28: Sandaime's Discrimination: Training!

Sasuke sighed and got up from his chair. "That mutt, huh?"

Naruto smirked. "Hey... Sasuke..."

"What?" Sasuke asked in annoyance,

Naruto flexed his fingers and pushed Sasuke straight down towards the arena. Like Naruto, he flipped around in midair and stepped on the ground lightly, with a puff of dirt.

"You dobe!" Sasuke snapped, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto just waved cheerfully and leaned back in his chair. "Payback, teme!"

"Hey. Look this way." Kiba said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, the mutt." Sasuke commented, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't notice you were there."

Kiba twitched and clentched. "Okay, I just decided- I'm going to beat you up!"

Akamaru barked.

"And that too!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You know that no one can understand your dog except for you?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"Are both contenstants ready?" Hayate repeated his ever-useful match-starting phrase.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Definitely!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I'm assuming 'hn' means yes..." Hayate paused to cough. "Okay, start."

Kiba and Akamaru glanced at each other. "Okay, Akamaru! Get ready!"

Kiba bit into a soldier pill, handing one to Akamaru as well. They both grew red.

"Jujin Bunshin: Man Beast Clone!" Kiba cried. "Shikakyu no Jutsu: Four Legs Technique!"

_This is Sasuke we're talking about- I have to go all out or I won't stand a chance! Still, if he activated his Sharingan or something, I really don't have a chance! _

_Ah, whatever! I just have to try!_

Akamaru transformed into a clone of Kiba, and they both got down on four limbs. They growled in unision at Sasuke.

Sasuke yawned.

Kiba and Akamaru both twitched. _Is his talent annoying people? _

_"_Are you underestimating us?" Kiba growled. "You won't after this! Gatsuga! Fang Passing Fang!"

The two partners started to spiral ferociously, and jumped at Sasuke with rage. Sasuke swiftly dodged the technique, flipping around to face Kiba and Akamaru again.

Kiba and Akamaru got up from the huge crater that the Gatsuga had caused, glaring at Sasuke.

"You dodged... whatever." Kiba growled. "You still can't tell who's me and who's Akamaru!"

Sasuke promptly kicked one of the two partners, pushing him to the wall.

"What does it matter?" Sasuke said calmly, slowly putting his leg down. "I just have to beat both of you mutts. Not to mention the fact you just gave it away by saying 'me' instead of 'Kiba'."

Akamaru's transformation puffed out, and he fell to the ground, small scratches and bruises all over his body.

Kiba growled at Sasuke. "You'll regret that... If you knew who was who, why did you attack Akamaru!"

"Hostage." Sasuke stated, rolling his eyes. He picked up Akamaru, who was too injured to struggle much.

"You little..." Kiba couldn't continue his sentence, he was so angry. "Tsuga!"

Sasuke stepped lightly to the side as Kiba started to spiral quickly towards Sasuke. He burrowed into the wall.

"And..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What was that supposed to do?"

Kiba brought himself out of the wall and spit out a rock.

"This is boring." Sasuke stated. He placed a kunai on Akamaru's throat.

"What're you doing?" Kiba exclaimed in worry.

"Give up. Or I'll kill this dog." Sasuke stated simply.

Akamaru barked weakly.

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried.

"Well?" Sasuke pushed the kunai more onto Akamaru's throat.

"How can you do that?" Kiba asked. "And you still call yourself a ninja?"

"Of course." Sasuke stated. "That's what a ninja is- deceptive and unfair. It's not like I'm Naruto!"

"Hey!" Naruto complained from above. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kiba looked at Sasuke. _He's serious. _

_I can't risk Akamaru getting hurt!_

"I..." Kiba put up his hand. "Give up."

"Winner: Uchiha Sasuke!" Hayate called out.

Sasuke threw Akamaru towards Kiba, and he hastily caught him. "Are you alright, Akamaru?"

Kiba went up the staircase, gently holding Akamaru in his hands. Sasuke walked right behind him.

1010101010

"You went too far, teme!" Naruto exclaimed. "Poor Akamaru!"

"We're ninja." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "It's not like I killed him, dobe."

Kiba glared at Sasuke. "I won't forgive you for this."

"It's bad to hold grudges." Sasuke said.

Naruto coughed fiercely. For some reason it sounded awfully like 'hypocrite'.

"Whatever! Akamaru, are you sure you're alright?" Kiba asked Akamaru worriedly.

Akamaru barked, still weak.

"So, maybe it'll be your fight next, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes." Sakura frowned. _The only genin left are Lee, Neji, the sound nin and the sand nin. There's no way I can win!_

_No, don't think like that Sakura! You can do it!_

Sakura clentched her fists, staring at them fiercely. That brought her some strange looks.

_Just try your best! That idiotic Naruto always does... you should be able to!_

Hayate coughed, pointing up to the electric screen.

**'Hyuuga Neji vs Kankuro of the Sand'**

"No!" Lee complained, crying youthful tears. "I wished to go next!"

_Yes! I'm not next! _Sakura thought, relieved.

"Sakura-san! Let us pray that we do not need to fight each other!" Lee exclaimed, blowing a heart at Sakura.

Sakura quickly dodged the heart. "Yup, I'll pray."

1010101010

When Obito leaned back on the wall, watching all of the matches, he was prepared to mock and comment on every single one of the matches.

But something unexpected happened.

Namely... someone saw Obito. Just for a moment. But it was enough- the medic nin who had seen Obito fainted without a word.

Obito was surprised that the medic nin had fainted, but didn't suspect that she had seen him. He assumed it was some sort of disease or something.

And then an ANBU walked past Obito. He stared straight at Obito's eyes for a whole second, then shook his head and continued forwards.

By this time, even Obito was starting to suspect something.

The cincher was when Kakashi walked past Obito, presumably to go to the washroom. He froze for a moment then blinked.

"Obito? Are you there?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. _Or am I just going crazy?_

"I'm here." Obito answered, turning his head in confusion. "How'd you know?"

Kakashi glanced around. "You might want to hide somewhere."

"Why?" Obito asked.

"I saw you for a second." Kakashi explained. "If I did, I bet someone else did or will."

Obito scratched his head. "Uh... there was this ANBU... and medic nin..."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Then go hide yourself."

Obito muttered something under his breath and went to hide behind a bench.

1010101010

Anyways, meanwhile both Kankuro and Neji were staring the other down.

"Give up." Neji stated. "Fate has already confirmed your defeat."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you have a hotline to Fate."

Neji ignored Kankuro and looked up at the examiner. "Please start the match, examiner."

Hayate coughed. "Are both contenstants ready?"

"Yes." Neji stated.

"Of course." Kankuro said.

"Okay, start." Hayate stated, then leaned back. _It's finally nearly over._

Neji quickly activated his Byakugan. Then he raised an eyebrow.

Kankuro raced at Neji and aimed a kick at him.

Neji dodged him swiftly and aimed a soft jab at Kankuro... or rather, his puppet. He then promptly hit the actual Kankuro.

The puppet that was acting as Kankuro fell to the ground with a clatter, right next to a bandage-covered Kankuro.

"As Kankuro of the Sand cannot continue, the winner is Hyuuga Neji!" Hayate called out. _Pathetic way to lose._

1010101010

"Huh? Huh?" Naruto frowned, looking at Neji then at the unconcious Kankuro. "What happened? What's with the make-up wearing sand genin? What's with the Hinata look-alike?"

"Seriously, Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "The 'Hinata look-alike' is Hyuuga Neji- a cousin of Hinata, I believe. And they have a Kekkei Genkai centered around their eyes as well."

"Like the Sharingan?" Naruto asked.

"The Sharingan is stronger, but the concept is the same." Sasuke said. "The Byakugan can see tenketsu points- points from where we mold chakra. The sand genin had hid himself behind his puppet, but since the puppet doesn't have tenketsu points, Neji promptly knocked the sand genin out."

"Oh, I get it now!" Naruto exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "So basically the sand genin was an idiot?"

"Yes." Sasuke nodded.

"Still, you know a lot about a different Kekkei Genkai..." Naruto commented, looking at Sasuke in surprise.

"The Byakugan is one of the two eye-based Kekkei Genkai in Konoha." Sasuke explained. "Since I have the Sharingan, it's normal for me to know about the other."

"Okay, I see." Naruto nodded, crossing his arms. "Anyways... Sakura-chan, it's your match next, right?"

"Um... yeah." Sakura nodded nervously. _I hope I get the bye... Because I seriously have no chance beating anyone._

"She might get the bye." Sasuke stated.

"True." Naruto amended.

Hayate coughed, grabbing everybody's attention. "Would everybody regard... the electric screen?"

**'Rock Lee vs Misumi Tsurugi'**

"Yes!" Lee cried, clentching his fist. The Flames of Youth burned around him. "Let us have a most youthful fight!"

Misumi raised an eyebrow and stepped down into the arena.

Lee jumped down into the arena as well. He turned around and looked up at Sakura. He blew a kiss. "If I win this match, become my girlfriend, Sakura-san!"

Sakura paled and backed away. She hid behind Sasuke and Naruto. _Thick brows... thick brows...lame...thick brows..._

Lee wasn't daunted. "You will become my girlfriend eventually, Sakura-san!"

"It doesn't make a difference." Misumi snickered. "Because you're going to lose."

Lee got into a taijutsu stance. "We shall see. Let our fight be youthful!"

"Are both contestants ready?" Hayate asked, rather unnecessarily.

"Yes!" Lee cried.

"Yes." Misumi stated.

"Okay, start." Hayate ordered.

Lee jumped at Misumi, his foot hitting Misumi's chest. Lee's foot sunk into Misumi's chest, and Misumi's arms snaked around Lee's leg.

"What?" Lee exclaimed in shock.

"Nan no Kaizo no Jutsu." Misumi stated, smirking sadistically. "Soft Physique Modification Technique. You can't escape from this."

Lee smiled. And he pushed his leg up fiercely.

Misumi's arms snaked back into his body involuntarily and Lee's foot hit Misumi's chin, knocking him back.

Lee then promptly hit Misumi again, in the face.

Misumi countered by desperately snaking his arm around Lee's leg, trying to trip him.

Lee shook Misumi's leg off, and hit Misumi straight on the head, pushing him into the ground.

Misumi coughed up blood and tried to get up, only to be knocked to the side by Lee again.

Lee continued to bombard Misumi with attacks, and Misumi could do nothing to counter. While the Soft Physique Modification Technique was useful, it didn't exactly turn oneself into rubber, or something.

So when Lee continued his attacks, Misumi eventually was knocked unconscious.

"Winner: Rock Lee!" Hayate called out.

"Yes!" Lee exclaimed, punching the air. "Sakura-san, will you become my girlfriend?"

"No!" Sakura snapped.

Lee looked to the ground, dejected.

1010101010

"Okay..." Hayate coughed, looking up at the electric screen. "Someone take care of Misumi."

Medic nin ran onto the arena and picked up Misumi, bringing him out of the arena.

"Now..." Hayate coughed again. "I'm sure that you think that the preliminaries are over, but there's still one more match."

Everyone frowned and looked at the electric screen.

**'Haruno Sakura vs '**

"Would Haruno Sakura... come down to the arena?" Hayate asked.

Sakura frowned in confusion but made her way down to the arena.

"Okay. Are you ready?" Hayate demanded Sakura, before coughing.

"Uh... yeah." Sakura stated. She had a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Okay, start." Hayate said. There was a moment of silence.

"Winner: Haruno Sakura!"

The look on Sakura's face was priceless. It was a mix of incredulousity and surprise.

Hayate got up, bringing another bout of coughing. He started to walk down the staircase to the arena. "Can all of the winners come down?"

Most of the genin were sweat-dropping.

"Well?" Hayate blinked.

The eight contestants, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Yoroi, Gaara, and Hinata made their way to the arena.

The Sandaime, who had made his way down as well, puffed on his pipe. "You nine... You've done well for passing the preliminairies."

Naruto snickered.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked. As they were on the same team, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were standing next to each other.

"It's just... You thought it was unfair that someone gets a bye..." Naruto snickered again. "But, Sakura-chan, you were the one who got the bye!"

Sakura flushed.

"Ironic." Sasuke commented.

The Sandaime coughed, trying to catch Team 7's attention. _One Sound nin, one Sand nin, and seven Konoha nin. The genin this year are quite exceptional... there's five rookies!_

_Still, what's really surprising is that all of Team 7 passed... even though Sakura got a bye._

_This could prove problematic... I thought only Sasuke would pass... I planned for Kakashi to teach Sasuke one on one._

"Eh hem." the Sandaime cleared his throat, and puffed on his pipe again. "As I mentioned, many important people will be watching this Third Exam. You are going to be representing your country."

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded, bored.

"Which is why we want the Third Exam to be done when everyone has full reserves." the Sandaime explained. He took a puff of his pipe, and looked at everybody one-by-one. "The Third Exam will be one month from now."

"Wha-a-at?" Naruto complained, crossing his arms. "Why?"

"I just explained that, Naruto." the Sandaime sighed.

"It was a rhetorical question." Naruto muttered. _Seriously, does everyone really think I'm that much of an idiot?_

_Probably._

"Anyways, we will figure out the match pairings right now." the Sandaime said. "Hayate, bring out the hat."

Hayate walked up to the nine genin and lifted up a hat. "In this hat, there are nine numbers. These numbers will determine who you will fight."

He coughed.

"Okay... pick one." Hayate walked up to Naruto first, letting him pick a number. He then continued on to everybody else.

"What did everyone get?" Hayate asked.

"One!" Naruto exclaimed. _Number one!_

"Three." Sasuke stated. _Whatever._

"Five!" Sakura called out. _I hope I don't get Gaara!_

"Si-six." Hinata said nervously. _Is it really alright for me to go to the Third Exam?_

"Two!" Lee cried youthfully. _I hope I fight my rival, Neji!_

"Four." Neji said simply. _Fate has deemed it so._

"Nine." Shikamaru muttered. _Last. Troublesome._

"Seven." Yoroi said, frowning under his mask. _I'm probably not with Sasuke... ch._

"Eight." Gaara stated coldly.

"Okay." Hayate scribbled a bunch of names on a whiteboard. He flipped it around. It showed the pairings.

"First match is Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee." Hayate said. "The winner of that match will fight the winner of the second match, which is Uchiha Sasuke vs Hyuuga Neji. The third match is Haruno Sakura vs Hyuuga Hinata. The fourth match is Akado Yoroi vs Gaara of the Sand. Since we have an odd number of people, the winner of the fourth match will fight Nara Shikamaru, then the winner of that match will fight the winner of the third match. The winner of that match will go to the finals, which is against the winner of the other side of this chart. Got it?"

Some people - namely, Naruto- were slightly dizzy from the long explaination.

Hayate, meanwhile, was coughing fiercely because of the long-winded explaination.

"Now, you may go now." the Sandaime said. "Your jonin sensei will explain where to go a month from now, and other information we didn't say."

1010101010

"Sandaime-sama." Kakashi stood at attention in the Hokage's office. As usual, there was a huge pile of paperwork on and around the Sandaime's desk. Light filtered in through the window- or, to many shinobi, the doorway.

Needless to say, this was the source of many of the Sandaime's headaches. While some shinobi nicely remembered to _open the window_, at least once a week someone forgot to do the simple thing of _opening a window._

Which means the window was broken _every single week._

And that the Sandaime had to employ the services of a craftsman to fix the window _every single week._

He had even made a law saying that it was against the law to break through windows, but no, they still did it.

Anyways, back on topic... Kakashi stood in front of the Sandaime, for he had been called by him for some reason or other.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked.

The Sandaime took a puff of his pipe. "Kakashi. Please make sure you train Uchiha Sasuke during the month."

"Of course." Kakashi said in surprise. "That's obvious... he is my student, after all. Along with Naruto and Sakura."

"No..." the Sandaime coughed. Smoking was really bad for his health. "I wish for you to train Sasuke... one on one."

"What do you mean!" Kakashi exclaimed hotly. Then he coughed in embarassment and regained his composure. "I mean, Sandaime-sama, all three of my students have passed the preliminairies. It would be reasonable for me to train all three."

"The Chuunin Exams are an important event for Konoha." the Sandaime explained. "If we do not show our strength, we will be regarded as weak. While both Naruto and Sakura have potential, they have no chance of becoming a chuunin. The only person who has a fighting chance of becoming a chuunin is Sasuke."

_It might get Homura and Kisuke off my back. When I made Sasuke Kakashi's student they assumed that he would teach him a bunch of jutsu and ignore the demon brat. Of course, they didn't know Naruto's heritage and his connection to Kakashi._

_They were very annoyed to learn that Kakashi had been teaching Naruto as well._

_Also, while Naruto, if he somehow manages to make his way to the finals, has the Kyuubi to protect him from the suspected Jinchuruki Gaara. At least, according to Asuma. _

_Sasuke, who will probably manage to make it, doesn't have any protection. The Chidori might help... that is, if Kakashi teaches him that._

"And you think I should just leave Naruto and Sakura alone?" Kakashi inquired, using all of his composure to resist crying out in anger.

The Sandaime took another puff of his cigarette. "They can be trained by Ebisu. I believe-"

"Ebisu is good for the basics! Sure, perhaps Sakura might need some improvement in that area, but Naruto's fine in that area!" Kakashi exclaimed. He could no longer just keep quietly polite. "You saw Naruto's match as well, Sandaime-sama!"

"I did, but I still believe that Ebisu will be more than enough for Naruto and Sakura." the Sandaime answered.

Actually, the Sandaime was secretly reading the first book of the Icha Icha book series. He didn't see a bit of Naruto's match.

Kakashi clentched his teeth. "I have nothing against teaching Sasuke, but all three of them are my students! I should teach all three!"

"I will say this again." the Sandaime sighed. He didn't like doing this, especially to Naruto, but the truth was hard. "This is an order. Teach Uchiha Sasuke one on one during the one month break. You don't need to get Ebisu to teach them if you have someone else in mind, however."

Kakashi bit his lip and breathed out a deep breath. "Very well. I will inform this to my team."

"You are dismissed." the Sandaime stated.

Kakashi quickly shunshin'd away.

1010101010

"WHAT?" Naruto cried in shock. "No way! Sandaime-jiji wouldn't do that to me... to us!"

Sasuke frowned. "Even if I am an Uchiha, isn't that a little wrong?"

"Yeah! Naruto's just as deserving as teaching as Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. She clentched his fist in annoyance.

_Even if I might not be as deserving..._

"You all passed the preliminairies... you all deserve to be trained and taught." Kakashi stated. He sighed. "But I have to obey the Sandaime. What do you think, Obito?"

"I think it'll be fine. Get Ebisu to teach Sakura, and I'll teach Naruto." Obito stated. He grinned. "It's fine."

"Yeah... It'll be fine!" Naruto repeated.

"Speaking of Obito... There's a problem." Kakashi said, looking straight at Naruto.

"What sort of problem?" Naruto said in confusion.

"I'm... starting to get seen." Obito admitted.

"What?" Sakura screeched, ringing the eardrums of all of those present.

"I see..." Sasuke muttered, looking slightly disorientated from the screech. "I saw him as well... for a second."

"And you didn't say?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"I didn't think it was important." Sasuke stated.

"Anyways, it should be fine." Obito said dismissively. "People only see me for a second or so..."

"There's nothing we can do, let's just leave it as it is..." Naruto agreed, nodding his head.

"Anyways... what should we do about the training?" Sakura said in worry.

"Let's just get Ebisu to teach you, Kakashi to teach Sasuke, and I'll teach Naruto." Obito said with a grin. "It'll be fine!"

Kakashi scratched his head in annoyance. "I guess we'll have to do that..."

1010101010

"Da da du-un!" the young girl exclaimed, making motions with her hands. "Second stage, star-art!"

The Shinigami looked up from the window to the living world. He stared at the young girl with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What? No reaction?" the young girl complained. She crossed her arms and pouted. "Geez, you're worse than Aizen! Well, at least you didn't turn into a butterfly... at least not yet..."

The Shinigami frowned in confusion. "Butterfly?" He would never understand the actions of a true god.

"Or, maybe you aren't eating enough apples!" 'God' exclaimed, whipping out a bright red apple out of seemingly nowhere. "Want an apple? It comes with a free black suspicious-looking notebook!"

The Shingami sighed. "So the ghost has been affected by his stay in the living world. Nothing new. We already know what's going to happen."

The young girl ignored the Shinigami and continued on talking. "On second thought, that'll probably make you homicidal... more than you are already, I mean. Want a strawberry? It's spelt 'the one who protects'."

The Shingami turned his face back towards the window. "No thank you."

"Wait, nah. Let's go with apples after all..." 'God' decided.

He looked at the image of Obito. "He is gradually absorbing the living energy of the living world... he is gradually..."

"Yes, I know, I know." the young girl rolled her shockingly green eyes. "No need to say it... no one's listening."

1010101010

Sakura looked up at Ebisu in hesitation. "Um, my name is... Haruno Sakura."

They were in a training area close to Konoha. Trees loamed over the two of them.

"Hm?" Ebisu blinked in surprise. "That de- I mean, your hyperactive teammate isn't with you?"

Sakura twitched and clenched her fist. "Naruto isn't a demon!"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ebisu said, shocked.

"I know about Naruto, and it isn't his fault!" Sakura exclaimed, looking up at Ebisu in anger. "Naruto's just a kid, and my teammate! And he's stronger than me- not stronger than Sasuke-kun, but way stronger than me! He can train with, er, by himself! That's why he's not here!"

Sakura took a deep breath as she finished her rant.

Ebisu's glasses flashed. His first impression would be that the pink-haired girl had been brainwashed by the demon brat.

But after he had seen Naruto, and how he had helped the honorable grandson, he had doubts about Naruto's demon status.

Even if he wasn't completely certain, Ebisu was sure that Naruto wasn't the completely evil Kyuubi that he had thought Naruto was.

No... most likely just an annoying brat. What the pink-haired girl had said just confirmed his suspicions.

And if he was being brainwashed, oh well. At least he _thought_ that he wasn't being brainwashed.

"Very well. Have you done the water walking exercise?" Ebisu asked.

Sakura nodded. "Kakashi-sensei showed me how after he got my taijutsu up to around average."

Ebisu narrowed his eyes, not that Sakura noticed. "Tell me, what is your jutsu repetoire?"

"Um..." Sakura laughed hesitantly. "Bunshin, Kawarimi, and Henge. Kakashi-sensei was getting me started on leaf crumbling, since my chakra nature is Earth, but I haven't really gotten that far."

"Very well." Ebisu said. "It takes forever to master your chakra nature. At least, for the average person."

_Not for Naruto. _Sakura thought. _And probably not for Sasuke-kun too._

"So, I'll teach you a simple C-ranked Earth technique." Ebisu explained. "I happen to know a few. Let's start with Doton: Doroku Gaeshi. Earth Style: Earth Shore Return. It's a technique that creates a weak wall that can block a number of techniques."

Sakura nodded fiercely and looked up at Ebisu. _I might not be as strong as you, Sasuke-kun, Naruto. But... I can try!_

1010101010

Kakashi stopped suddenly, causing Sasuke to nearly bump into him. They were in a rock-covered plateau relatively far away from Konoha. They- or rather, Kakashi- didn't want anyone to watch.

"Okay, this is good enough." Kakashi stated. "We're far enough away."

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

Kakashi brought out a pile of leaves with a grin.

"Leaf crumpling?" Sasuke muttered in annoyance. He took one of Kakashi's leaves. "So, why did we have to come all the way over here?"

"After... or rather, if... you master leaf crumpling, and the next step, water electrifying, I'll teach you a lightning technique." Kakashi eye-smiled. "But... you have to promise one thing."

"What?" Sasuke asked, frowning slightly as he tried to crumple the leaf in vain.

"That you treat your comrades preciously." Kakashi narrowed his eyes. "And that you never use this technique on a comrade.'

Sasuke looked up from his leaf. He wore a serious expression. "I wouldn't."

His eyes narrowed. "The only person... I would want to kill is..."

_Itachi_. Kakashi thought. "So, you wouldn't use it on your teammate?"

"Of course not." Sasuke stated in annoyance. _I am not getting the Mangenkyo! I'm different from **him**._

Sasuke turned back to his leaf, scowling.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke in interest. _He denied it _almost_ angrily. I might be actually be able to teach him the Chidori..._

He touched the hitaiate over his Sharingan Eye. _If I teach Sasuke the Chidori, I suppose I could teach Naruto the Rasengan...but I don't know how to learn it, since I just copied it... better warn Sasuke about the vitures of actually learning a technique._

_Maybe I could find a scroll that explains how... on second thought, that probably doesn't exist._

_Why did Sandaime-sama order me to teach only Sasuke? Nah, I know. It's because he's the last Uchiha. I have nothing against teaching Sasuke, but why can I not teach Naruto and Sakura as well! _

_Just because he wants me to concentrate on Sasuke's training... I'm going to spend most of my time reading my book, for god's sake!_

Kakashi leaned back on a rock and took out his book. _Speaking of reading my book... It'll probably take a while for Sasuke to get it down... Let's just read my book._

1010101010

Naruto looked at Obito questionably. "So, Obito, what are we going to do?"

They were currently in Naruto's apartment, and they were facing each other in Naruto's bedroom.

Obito grinned. "You're going to learn a second chakra nature!"

"A second chakra nature?" Naruto blinked.

"Yup! And you're going to do it by making hundreds of Kage Bunshin!" Obito explained, crossing his arms. "After all, when you usually train you only make twenty or so clones."

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto admitted, heading towards the closet. He ruffled around in the closet for a bit, then produced a slightly-yellow piece of paper.

"Is that... paper to find out your chakra nature?" Obito exclaimed, floating up to Naruto. "You still have it?"

"Of course! I don't waste things!" Naruto grinned. "So, how do we find out my second nature?"

"Um... just a sec... let me think..." Obito paused, biting his lip. "Oh yeah! Channel chakra into it..."

Naruto shrugged and complied. The paper broke into two.

"Now, since you have Wind this is really easy!" Obito said. "Channel chakra into it again."

The two half-papers grew soaked.

"My second nature is Water?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Seems like it." Obito commented. _Not a surprise. _

"But, what would you do if you had Fire or something?" Naruto asked. "Would you put chakra into the ashes?"

"Yeah." Obito nodded. "I've never managed to finish getting a second chakra nature, though."

"So, what do you do for Water training?" Naruto asked in curiousity.

"I have no idea!" Obito said proudly.

"What's so great about that?" Naruto exclaimed, rolling his eyes. He got up from the bed he was sitting on. "Let's go to Fujiwara's shop."

"Fine, fine." Obito laughed, scratching his head.

1010101010

Naruto opened the door to Fujiwara's Book and Scroll store. A bell tinkled.

He had gone to the store a lot during the last two years. Eventually, he had stopped wearing his Henge, just to see how Fujiwara would act. Surprisingly, he didn't chase him out of the store right away- he just welcomed him like anyone else.

In truth, Fujiwara had already figured out who the brown-haired kid who went to his store was. After all, Naruto had told him his name.

He was never a very violent person either... he didn't hold a grudge about Kyuubi.

"Hi, Ossan!" Naruto grinned.

"Hi, Naruto." Fujiwara smiled, looking up from the book he was reading. "What are you looking for today?"

"Scrolls on Water Techniques!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh? Not Wind?" Fujiwara said in surprise. He placed down his book and beckoned for Naruto to follow him.

"Here we go! This should be a good scroll- it's by the same author of that Wind Technique Scroll you have." Fujiwara explained, taking out a white scroll edged with blue. "It even has a bonus section explaining how to learn the Water Chakra Nature."

"Really? Perfect!" Naruto grinned. He got out his wallet, Gama-chan, and looked at his ryo. "How much?"

"3299 ryo." Fujiwara stated.

"Why the 99?" Naruto muttered. He made his way to the cashier. "Okay! 3300 ryo- I get 1 ryo back!"

Fujiwara laughed and took the 3300 ryo Naruto offered him. He gave Naruto the Water Technique Scroll and 1 ryo.

1010101010

"Let's see... it says that the first step is to learn how to bring water from the atmosphere and wet the leaf with only our chakra." Naruto read. "Okay... that sounds difficult."

"Yeah..." Obito nodded.

"Uh... hm..." Naruto continued on reading. "It says it's best to do this in a place where there's lots of water vapor."

"Lots of water vapor?" Obito commented. He looked up at the ceiling, contemplating.

"Do you know anywhere like that?" Naruto demanded. "After all, you are supposed to be teaching me, after all."

"Er..." Obito sweat-dropped, thinking fiercely.

"Well?" Naruto asked, staring at Obito.

"Hot springs!" Obito exclaimed suddenly. "Hot springs are hot, so the water that boils away goes into the air as water vapor!"

Naruto blinked. "I don't get it, but basically we have to go to the hot springs, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Obito nodded.

" 'Kay! Let's go!" Naruto grinned and stood up. "I want to start training already!"

Obito shook his head in mock exasperation. _You know, I should've gotten Naruto to learn a second chakra nature already... I was being lazy... Ah well._

_Anyways, let's go and- huh?_

An imaginary gust of wind blew through the apartment.

Obito groaned and quickly ran out of the door.

_Same thing as usual, huh?_

1010101010

***dodges rotten tomato* Hey! What do you mean, you're [eh hem] annoyed at not knowing what's happening to Obito? It's obvious! If you can't tell with this, then- *coughs* erm... *dodges another rotten tomato* What? I was too lazy with the last few battles? You try writing a bunch of boring battles that don't have Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura in them!**

**And it was over 6 000 words, ya know!**


	30. Jiraiya, Appear: Resemblance to Minato!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

** If I did, no one would ever die. At least, any main good character. O_o I mean, so far in Naruto, Asuma, the Sandaime, and Jiraiya have died. Plus, it looks like Sasuke's going to get killed... but I guess he's the bad guy now. Wah... don't die, Sasuke! Well, if you're going to die regret your actions at the last moment!**

**And I forgot to say it last chapter, but HAPPY SPRING BREAK! THANK GOD FOR SPRING BREAK! I am so going to use these two weeks (yes, I get two weeks of spring break... well, one week now, but...) to store up lots of chapters!**

Chapter 29: Jiraiya, Appear: Resemblance to Minato!

Naruto glared at the leaf in his hand. "This is not working."

"Well, Water is your secondary nature." Obito commented, leaning back on a wall. He blinked in surprise as he melted into the wall for a second, then quickly coughed and stood up.

Being intangible was problematic sometimes.

"Yeah, I guess." Naruto muttered.

Obito and Naruto were currently in the biggest hot springs, or onsen, in Konoha. More than enough room for Naruto to create around fifty clones.

But, this wasn't the only place in Konoha that was a hot springs. Naruto had sent clones to various hot springs around Konoha.

The original Naruto was with Obito, however.

"Still, I can't make as many clones as usual." Naruto said in confusion. "I don't know why."

Obito frowned. "Maybe your chakra control has gotten worse."

"Huh?" Naruto said in confusion again. He shook his head fiercely. "No way! See, I can still do water w- ack!"

Naruto quickly jumped out of the water, spitting out liquid. He shook his head and water flew out.

"I can't do water walking anymore!" Naruto cried mournfully. He took off his goggles and poured out water from it.

"No way... but what could cause that?" Obito exclaimed.

The two of them were interupted from their musings by a cry from one of the Kage Bunshin close to the fence dividing the woman and man's section.

"PERV-" the Kage Bunshin managed to spurt out before being disperced by someone.

Naruto blinked as he assessed the memory he got from the Kage Bunshin. "There's a pervert!"

There was the sound of screams from the woman's side and the sound of dripping as they got out.

"Pervert?" Obito commented. "I thought everybody got out after you came."

"Looks like a pervert stayed." Naruto replied. He walked, bored, towards the fence and the pervert.

"Stupid, stupid..." the pervert was currently muttering. He was a white-haired old man with his back towards Naruto. "I automatically knocked that person who said 'pervert'... but I was too late... my research... For that matter, who did I knock out?"

"You didn't knock out anybody." Naruto said exhasperated. No matter what people said about Oiroke no Jutsu, Naruto wasn't a pervert. That much. Which is why he promptly called out 'pervert' when he saw someone peeping. "You disperced one of my Kage Bunshin."

"Kage Bunshin?" Jiraiya turned around in annoyance. "Why in the w-"

His voice trailed off as he took in the sight of Naruto. The goggles still clentched in his hand. His white and grey clothing. His face. His cerulean eyes. His blond hair.

If Jiraiya had been anyone other than one of the Sannin, he would've fainted on the spot. Being who he is, he managed just to freeze, shell-shocked.

_Minato..._

Naruto turned his head to the side in confusion. "Hey, pervert."

Jiraiya stared blankly forwards.

Naruto twitched and snapped his fingers in front of Jiraiya's face.

Jiraiya continued on staring blankly forwards.

Naruto groaned and hit Jiraiya on the head.

Jiraiya shook his head and glared at Naruto. "Why'd you do that?"

"You were frozen." Naruto stated, rolling his eyes.

"Eh hem." Jiraiya coughed in embarassment. _There's no way this kid can be Minato. He's dead, Jiraiya! Even if that kid is the spitting image of Minato- get rid of those marks on his cheeks, lengthen his hair, and he's a young Minato. Even his clothes are similar, for God's sake!_

_What in the world?_

"Who are you?" Jiraiya demanded.

"Shouldn't you tell me who you are first, pervert?" Naruto retorted, crossing his arms.

Jiraiya twitched. "Fine. I'll tell you. I am... Jiraiya! The great Toad Sage!"

"The great pervert!" Naruto drawled sarcastically. _This guy is so annoying! Interupting my training like that..._

_I'm tired, too..._

"Don't be an idiot!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "I... am a Mega-Perv!"

Jiraiya flexed his fingers in front of Naruto threateningly.

"Whatever, dattebayo." Naruto said in annoyance, his catchphrase slipping into his speech.

_Dattebayo? _Jiraiya thought.

"Well, I've told you who I am- tell me who you are now." Jiraiya said. _Yes, tell me, Minato-clone._

"He." Naruto looked up at Jiraiya with a blinding smile that almost made Jiraiya freeze again. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And... I'm going to be Hokage someday!"

Jiraiya's eyes widened. _Naruto... I see. _His eyes softened slightly as he looked down at Naruto's determined face. _Minato's kid. No wonder he's the spitting image of Minato._

_And ah, yes. Dattebayo. If I remember correctly, I think Kushina said 'dattebane'. Is that in their genetics or something?_

_Speaking of genetics, is it possible for a son to be this much like their father?_

"Wait... a second." Naruto froze. He looked up at Jiraiya. "You're Jiraiya? As in... Jiraiya of the Sannin?"

Jiraiya blinked in surprise. _He knows? _"Yeah."

Naruto's eyes shone as he looked up at Jiraiya. "You taught the Yondaime!"

_Huh? _Jiraiya thought. "Uh, that's right."

"That... is..." Naruto took a deep breath and raised his voice. "SO COOL!"

"Um..." Jiraiya looked at Naruto in confusion.

"Train me!" Naruto cried.

_No way! Do you think I want to see your face- Minato's face? _Jiraiya thought in sadness, recalling Minato.

"Please..." Naruto begged, clentching his hands together. _Obito's great and all, but this is Jiraiya, that trained the Yondaime! The Yondaime! I read somewhere that he was away from Konoha! Is he here because of the Chuunin Exams? Or Orochimaru?_

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, contemplating. _Then again, I am his godfather. I was supposed to take care of him, but I didn't. But, it was probably better that I didn't... _

_Still..._

"Fine then." Naruto placed his fingers into a handseal. _He's a pervert. No way he can say no after this. _"Oiroke no Jutsu! Ninja Centerfold!"

Obito covered his mouth as astral blood leaked out of his nose.

Jiraiya, on the other hand, fell down comicaly. An arc of blood flew out his nose.

"So?" Naruto- or rather, Naruko- said alluringly.

"I'll train you!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he got up.

Naruto undid his Henge with a puff of smoke. "Really?"

"Yes." Jiraiya stated. Inside, he was chuckling wildly. _Oh, this kid has much more potential than Minato... a little work and he'll be a wonderful pervert!_

Obito muffled his laughter.

Jiraiya rubbed his eyes. _What was that? Was that Minato's dead student? Uh oh. Speaking of dead people... Kushina'll kill me if I make her son into a pervert._

_Ah, well. She can't get at me until I'm dead, and she can't kill me after I'm already dead._

"So, what are you doing right now?" Jiraiya asked.

"Learning a second chakra nature- Water." Naruto explained. "I already know Wind."

_Wind? Just like Minato, huh? _Jiraiya thought. _Well, that explains the Kage Bunshin- interesting training technique. But one only a Uzumaki or a Jinchuruki could use- and Naruto is both._

"Also, I'm trying to figure out why I can't do water walking anymore." Naruto said. He placed his goggles onto his eyes again.

"You can't do water walking? And you could do it before?" Jiraiya inquired. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah. I could do it before the Chuunin Exams!" Naruto complained.

_Don't tell me... the Sandaime mentioned Naruto running into Orochimaru... _Jiraiya looked at Naruto's stomach. "Naruto, lift up your shirt."

"Wait, what?" Naruto exclaimed. _I mean, he's a pervert, but... he isn't a pe-pe-uh, pedophik? _

"I need to check your seal." Jiraiya said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Naruto blinked. _He knows about my seal? Well, he is the guy who taught the Yondaime after all. _He obliged and lifted his shirt, channeling chakra so the seal appeared on his stomach.

Jiraiya's eyes narrowed further. _Even on odd... no wonder he's having trouble doing water walking. Orochimaru must've placed a Five Pronged Seal on Naruto... Ah well. Easy to remedy._

Jiraiya concentrated chakra to his fingers and poked Naruto strongly in his stomach. The black marks disappeared, leaving only the original Shiki Fuuin.

"You should be able to do the water walking now." Jiraiya said.

Naruto turned his head to the side in confusion, but stepped out onto the water. There were some ripples, but Naruto managed to stay on it.

"Woo hoo!" Naruto grinned. "It worked!"

He jumped back to Jiraiya. "So, what now?"

Jiraiya sighed. _I really want to get back to my research... hmm._

"Have you ever felt a different chakra in you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Do you mean Kyuubi?" Naruto said, his head turning to the side.

_Well, I guess he's not stupid. _Jiraiya thought. "Yes."

"Yeah... it's like Kyuubi's chakra is red, when mine is blue." Naruto tried to explain. "But that red chakra only comes out when I'm angry."

_I see... When he's emotionally stressed, the seal weakens. _Jiraiya pondered. _Still, most Jinchuruki have some power over their beast. Naruto needs to learn how to do that._

_Easier said than done..._

"Okay." Jiraiya looked up at the steadily darkening sky. "It's getting late- meet me here tomorrow."

He disappeared in a puff of leaves. _Let's go to a different hot springs for research..._

"What?" Naruto blinked in surprise and shrugged. "Whatever."

"Still, I wonder why Jiraiya-sama was here." Obito commented, crossing his arms. "He was definitely the real thing, though."

"This is so cool!" Naruto grinned.

_Knowing Jiraiya-sama, he'll spend most of his time peeking at girls... _Obito stole a glance at Naruto. _But Naruto seems so excited- I won't burst his bubble._

1010101010

Naruto yawned as he walked back towards his house. The darkening sky drew shadows on the streets.

"Naruto." Sakura blinked, walking up to Naruto tiredly. She had spent most of the day practicing the C-ranked Earth technique Ebisu had shown her.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan! How'd your training go?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Good." Sakura sighed. "Tiring. How did your training go?" _I bet Naruto trained twice as hard as me, and yet he's still so cheerful and energetic!_

"I worked on getting a second chakra nature!" Naruto exclaimed.

_And I don't have my first yet... _Sakura gloomed. "Obito-san, are you there?"

"Yup!" Obito grinned. "By the way, Naruto, don't you need to disperce your shadow clones?"

"Oh yeah." Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. Then fell to the ground.

"Woah!" Sakura stopped Naruto's descent to the ground with her hands. "What happened?"

"That idiot!" Obito muttered. "He disperced all of his shadow clones at once! Sure, before he usually only had twenty or so clones training so it was alright, but now there's around a hundred and fifty! Seriously."

"Is Naruto alright?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yeah. He just has slight chakra exhaustion." Obito explained. "He should be alright in the morning. Can you take him to his apartment? I'm intangible, so I can't."

Sakura shrugged and started to drag Naruto. She had been to Naruto's apartment once before, after all- she knew where it was.

1010101010

Naruto grinned as he lifted up his leaf. It was early in the morning, and he was in the hot springs where he had met Jiraiya yesterday.

On the leaf that Naruto was holding, there was a huge drop of water.

"I did it!" Naruto grinned. "In one day!"

"Well, technically it was the equivalent of around a month." Obito pointed out.

"Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes. "The point is that I did it!"

"Now you have to do the next step- bringing a whole cup of water from just the air." Obito smirked. "That'll be more difficult."

Naruto brought out his cup and frowned. He gritted his teeth and tried in vain to fill the cup.

"It is hard!" Naruto commented. He put his hands into a cross handseal. "Kage Bunshin!"

Shadow clones puffed into existance around Naruto. Some made their way to the door and to different hot springs- after all, there was no way a hundred and fifty-odd clones could all fit in one hot springs.

"Training hard from the morning?" Jiraiya commented, sitting on the fence between the men's side and the woman's side. "How dedicated."

"I've got to beat Lee! Then I've got to beat Sasuke!" Naruto retorted, looking up at Jiraiya.

"Uh huh." Jiraiya blinked. _How does he know his opponent for the second match? For all he knows, it could be... erm, that Hyuuga kid. There's no guarantee that the Uchiha will win._

"So, what are we going to do?" Naruto said excitedly.

"Follow me." Jiraiya said, jumping down lightly from the fence.

1010101010

"He he." Jiraiya chuckled, looking at the bathing woman with his binoculars. One of the woman laughed as the water from the waterfall splashed onto her head. "He he he."

"Hey! You said you were a sage, a sennin, right?" Naruto asked. "Okay, then. Ero-sennin!"

"Huh?" Jiraiya glared at Naruto, putting his binoculars down. "What was that, brat?"

"You're perverted, and you're a sage. You're ero, and you're a sennin." Naruto said logically. "So, you're Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya groaned.

"So, what are we going to do?" Naruto demanded, tapping his foot on the grass.

"First of all... try to call up that red chakra that we talked about yesterday." Jiraiya ordered.

"You mean Kyuubi's chakra?" Naruto blinked in surprise. He placed his hands in a random handseal and squeezed his eyes closed. Blue chakra swirled.

Naruto shrugged. "I can't. The only time I've felt it is when I'm in real danger or something."

"Hm.." Jiraiya murmured.

"So, what now?" Naruto demanded.

"Well, for starters, do water walking until you run out of chakra." Jiraiya ordered.

"Wha-at? " Naruto complained. He crossed his arms. "That'll take days! Well, at least one day!"

Jiraiya groaned again. _Darn Uzumaki. Darn Jinchuruki. They have way too much chakra._

"So, what should I do?" Naruto asked. "For that matter, why?

"We're doing this because the technique I want to teach you requires way more chakra than you have." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Wow... that's a lot of chakra."

"Hm... you have Wind Nature, right?" Jiraiya demanded, stealing a glance at the bathing women. _Actually, he probably could summon a human-sized toad with only his normal chakra- he's an Uzumaki, after all._

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Okay, then. I'll teach you a technique, so practice it while water walking so you run out of chakra quickly." Jiraiya retorted. "It's Fuuton: Shinkuuha. Wind Style: Vaccum Wave."

"That sounds cool!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It creates a circular sharpened blast around the user, and can hit people even from relatively far away." Jiraiya explained. "The hand seals are Rat, Snake, Horse, and Dog. Now, try to do it by taking a deep breath. Figure out the rest by yourself."

He walked away to the bushes and started to watch the woman again.

1010101010

Naruto placed his hands into four successive handseals. "Fuuton: Shinkuuha. Wind Style: Vaccum Wave!"

A weak blast of wind flew out and gradually disperced. It made a cut into a tree.

"Wak!" One of Naruto's feet dipped into the water he was standing on. He quickly brought his foot up and continued on standing on the water. He sighed with relief.

Naruto gritted his teeth and shouted out the name of the technique again. "Fuuton: Shinkuuha. Wind Style: Vaccum Wave!"

Another, stronger, burst of wind suceeded in cutting down three trees around Naruto.

_Oh... just great. _Naruto thought as his feet sunk into the water. _Out of chakra already?_

He fell into the water.

Jiraiya glanced at Naruto from his spot that gave him a perfect view of the bathing woman. _He finally got rid of most of his chakra? Seriously, three hours? And he had at least fifty Kage Bunshin at the hot springs we met up. This is ridiculous._

_Still, I suppose we can start the training now... to control... I mean, control some part of Kyuubi's chakra._

Jiraiya took another look at the bathing women and he chuckled lecherously. _Then again, we can't do anything until the brat wakes up... plenty of time for research..._

1010101010

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto blinked his eyes open. "Huh?"

"Oh, you finally woke up, hm?" Jiraiya commented in fake exasperation. He was actually quite happy that Naruto took so long. He managed to finish up quite a bit of research.

"Can we do the training now?" Naruto demanded, jumping up and down.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. _Rather energetic considering the fact his chakra should be at near-zero. _"Yes. First, watch carefully."

Jiraiya bit his finger, drawing blood. He did a few handseals and pushed his hand down to the earth. Black marks shot out from under his hand, and a poof of smoke appeared.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Jiraiya called out, as a toad clenching a scroll in its mouth appeared underneath Jiraiya.

"Woah." Naruto stated, staring at the toad. "It's a toad!"

"Yes, it's a toad." Jiraiya rolled his eyes. The toad handed the scroll to Naruto with its tongue.

Naruto took the scroll and blinked. "What's this?"

"It's a summoning contract that's been passed down for many generations." Jiraiya explained as Naruto opened the scroll. "You write your name in blood, then place your fingerprints in blood under that."

"Hm-m." Naruto looked at the other names on the scroll. "Gee. Everyone who signed the scroll had really bad handwriting."

Jiraiya twitched. "My name is on that you know!"

"You have bad handwriting." Naruto stated.

"And the Yondaime!" Jiraiya retorted.

"He. I didn't know that the Yondaime had bad handwriting!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just put your name on it already." Jiraiya groaned, massaging his forehead.

Naruto shrugged and bit his finger, drawing blood. He purposefully wrote his name carefully and neatly, then placed his fingerprints under it.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"Place down the hand you signed the contract with while concentrating chakra to your hand." Jiraiya instructed. "But first do the handseals Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep."

_Say that in the first place! _Naruto thought. But he did the five handseals, then placed his hand onto the ground.

"Try to use Kyuubi's chakra." Jiraiya told Naruto.

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

With a puff of smoke, a... tadpole appeared. But it wasn't just any tadpole! It had four legs! That's a plus!

"... You have no talent." Jiraiya decided.

"Hey! I'm at near-zero chakra here!" Naruto objected. "Besides, I can't assess the Kyuubi chakra when I'm calm! I have to be in some sort of life-threatening situation! Like, falling to my death!"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. _And I may have to do just that if you don't get it in time._

Obito, meanwhile, was rolling on the floor laughing at Naruto's tadpole.

"Hm." Naruto looked at his hand and did another few handseals. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

This time, the tapole only had two legs.

Obito sighed. _The only way to assess Kyuubi's chakra is to meditate or something, probably..._

_I mean, if you meditate- and I was forced to do it once- you go into some sort of inner world, after all... But it's not like Naruto's ever meditated- he's way too hyperactive..._

_Ah, well. I'll tell him at the end of the day, after we go back to his apartment._

1010101010

Naruto groaned and flopped onto his bed. "I couldn't even summon a small toad! They were all tadpoles!"

"You know, I have an idea." Obito stated. "Meditation."

"Wha-at?" Naruto cried, flipping around to look at Obito. "That sounds boring!"

"Yeah, but it'll probably work." Obito pointed out. "Better than getting put into some sort of life-threatening situation."

"I guess..." Naruto amended. He got up and sat at the edge of his bed. "So? How do you do meditation?"

"Okay. First, get into a crossed-legged position." Obito instructed matter-of-factly.

Naruto got in a crossed-legged position.

"Now close your eyes." Obito explained.

Naruto closed his eyes. "Hey, Obito, how do you know how to meditate?"

Obito looked up at the ceiling in sadness. "Minato-sensei taught me... not too long before I died."

"Oh." Naruto said. "So, what after closing eyes?"

"Concentrate on a constant sound." Obito ordered. "Like, your heartbeat."

Naruto tried his best to concentrate.

"Now, clear your mind." Obito finished up. "And stay like that until you enter your inner world."

Naruto twitched.

...

...

"This is boring!" Naruto complained.

"You didn't even last a minute!" Obito retorted. "Try again until you last half an hour."

"Wha-at?" Naruto complained again. He crossed his arms and glared at Obito. "But it's so boring!"

"Do you think I think it's fun?" Obito asked rhetorically. "But if you want to assess Kyuubi's chakra, I'm sure this is the only way."

"It's not like I can meditate in a middle of a battle!" Naruto pointed out.

"Of course not, considering you can't meditate when you're calm." Obito rolled his eyes. "But if you actually manage to meet Kyuubi, you might be able to convince it to give you chakra."

"The great tailed beast, give me chakra?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long shot, but it's the only one you've got." Obito said. "Now try meditating again."

Naruto scowled and closed his eyes again.

1010101010

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!" Sakura cried, placing her hands into a handseal. "Earth Style: Earth Shore Return!"

Sakura and Ebisu were in one of the many training areas around Konoha. This one was a relatively normal forest.

A small wall came up from the ground. It didn't even reach Sakura's knees.

Sakura sighed, poking the wall. "I suck at this."

"True as that may be, if you master this technique, it'll be easier for you to learn others." Ebisu explained, pushing his glasses up.

Sakura nodded, sweat forming on her large forehead. "Doton: Doroku Gaeshi! Earth Style: Earth Shore Return!"

The wall was slightly higher than Sakura's knees this time.

"Well, it's gotten slightly bigger..." Sakura sighed again.

"Your problem is that you don't have enough chakra." Ebisu commented. "Good chakra control, but bad chakra reserves."

Sakura nodded and looked at Ebisu.

"It's best for you to practice tree climbing for the first week." Ebisu decided. "To build up your chakra reserves."

Sakura nodded again. _This will be boring- and hard. But I have to get stronger! I can't always rely on Sasuke-kun and Naruto!_

1010101010

Sasuke glared at the stubbornly flat leaf in his hand. The leaf still refused to crinkle up.

Kakashi looked up from his book for a moment. "Still nothing?"

Sasuke scratched his cheek in embarassment. "Hn."

"Do you want a hint?" Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted again.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Kakashi said. "Imagine chakra slowly pouring into the leaf, then interupt the flow to crinkle it."

Sasuke blinked and closed his eyes. His chakra flew into the leaf, and this time the leaf looked slightly wavy.

"Looks like you've gotten slightly better." Kakashi commented.

Sasuke grunted again.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _Grunting so much... he's really annoyed, isn't he?_

_Well, when we first became a team that would be normal, but after Naruto got at him he started talking slightly more._

_So now it's unusual._

Kakashi flipped a page in his book. _Ooh! Takagi's cheating on Aiko! He's getting together with Kaya!_

_But Aiko and Takagi were never actually together- they had just held hands once!_

1010101010

**For those of you who haven't watched/read Bakuman, you should. It's really good! It's about these guys who want to write manga. Yes, manga about writing manga.**

**Anyways, since this chapter was slightly shorter than usual, I'm including an OMAKE! Shinigami Zukan Golden!- I mean, Shinobi Zukan Orange!**

People believe that the Uchiha 'hn' is genetic. That is not true. Like the Hyuuga have glaring lessons, and the Aburame have 'being logical' lessons, the Uchiha had 'hn' lessons.

But, as Sasuke was still young when the Uchiha were massacred, he had never been to these lessons.

Luckily, Sasuke had sucessfully inheritedthe 'Will of 'Hn' and naturally said 'hn'. But even Sasuke couldn't use the sacred 'hn' that well by himself.

He had a book to help him.

This is an excerpt from that book.

The Art of Grunting, by Uchiha Moritaka

There are many ways to use 'hn'. This is a guide to the 'hn' and in what sort of situations to use it in.

First of all, the everyday normal uses.

"Hn." This is the insert-anywhere, avoid-question, 'hn'. Whenever you need to act calm and stotic [refer to The Art of Calm and The Art of Stotic] insert the 'hn' to get people off you and forget what they were asking.

"Hn.", accompanied with a scoff. This is the perfect mocking 'hn', one that will guarantee to annoy any dead-last or typical hyperactive genin that is bound to be on your team to balance out your strength. While it may entice screeching and anger, say the 'Hn' from above to correctly ignore the screeching.

"Hn!" This is the way to express your surprise while retaining your calm and stotic expression. While most people will not notice this, it's still important to use for variety.

"Hn?" Similar to above, this is to express your confusion while retaining your calm and stotic expression. However, in this case, most people will notice your implied question...

As you can see, Sasuke often goes to this book for information. Nowadays, he isn't using the 'Hn' that much, but the fact that there is a book in the first place shows the importance of the 'Hn' in the Uchiha Clan.

**So, how was it? This has absolutely nothing to do with the main story, but it's an OMAKE after all.**

**For those of you who don't know, OMAKE means extra. In Japanese. Like, the Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book in BLEACH.**


	31. Kyuubi's Statement: Training Conclude!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**You know, I have a poll on my profile asking who matches best with Naruto... as in pairing?**

**The three choices are Hinata, Sasuke?, and Sakura. Hinata's currently winning by a landslide, unsuprisingly.**

**And Sasuke? is in second place with four more votes than Sakura. O_o**

**Maybe I should add some other people on that list... then again, do I really want to know?**

Chapter 30: Kyuubi's Statement: Training Conclude!

It was the tenth day of training. Naruto, Obito, and Jiraiya were in the same clearing that they were in on the first day of training.

Jiraiya was peeking at girls with his binoculars, as usual.

Naruto was trying in vain to summon a toad bigger than a tadpole.

Obito was yawning.

In other words, everything was normal.

"This is impossible!" Naruto exclaimed as he summoned yet another tadpole. While he hadn't gotten any further with his summoning training, he had sucessfully managed to gain a second chakra nature- water.

Not to mention he had gotten five techniques down in the three or so hours at the start of each day it took for Naruto to run out of chakra and with his Kage Bunshin.

First of all, Fuuton: Shinkuuha. Wind Style: Vaccum Wave.

Next, Suiton: Hisuitoge no Jutsu. Water Style: Flying Water Thorns Technique.

After that, Suiton: Daisuitou no Jutsu. Water Style: Giant Water Spear Technique.

Then, Suiton: Shuusuidou no Jutsu. Water Style: Surronding Water Path Technique.

Fifthly, Fuuton: Futatsu no Daifuutou no Jutsu: Double Grand Wind Spears Technique.

Finally, Suiton: Mizu no Yaiba no Jutsu. Water Style: Water Sword Technique.

Even with his Kage Bunshin, it took at least a day or two to master the technique. And the first three days was used for water chakra training.

But, no matter how much he trained, he couldn't get meditation and the toad summoning down.

It was the tenth day. Naruto was getting bored and annoyed.

Which is why he went to Jiraiya and started to poke him in annoyance. "Oi. Ero-sennin!"

"What?" Jiraiya asked in annoyance.

"This is boring!" Naruto complained, crossing his arms. "Don't you have some sort of shortcut?"

"No." Jiraiya continued on watching girls from through his binoculars. _I'm not that desperate yet._

"Ero-sennin." Naruto said again, poking Jiraiya.

Jiraiya ignored Naruto.

"Ero-sennin." Naruto said yet again, poking Jiraiya.

Jiraiya groaned and put down his binoculars. "What?"

"Are you sure you don't have some sort of shortcut?" Naruto demanded again.

Jiraiya sighed. _Then again... this is getting annoying... no, his parents'll kill me if he dies while freefalling through the air..._

"I don't care if you put me in some life-threatening situation!" Naruto continued on.

Obito's eyes widened. _Naruto... are you really that impatient? Seriously..._

Jiraiya groaned and scratched his head. He picked Naruto up and slung him on his shoulder.

"Huh? Hey, let me go!" Naruto complained, hitting Jiraiya on the back.

"You wanted a shortcut, right?" Jiraiya asked, walking through the forest.

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded.

Jiraiya walked up to the edge of a cliff. A rock bounced down.

Naruto paled.

"Well, try your best!" Jiraiya said cheerfully, throwing Naruto off the cliff.

"WHA-AT!" Obito exclaimed.

"What was that?" Jiraiya flipped his head around.

Obito scowled. _I don't care if he hears me! In fact, hear me!_

"What do'you think you're doing!" Obito cired, glaring fiercely at Jiraiya. "You just basically killed Naruto!"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and continued on looking around. _I can't sense anything... who is this guy?_

"Oh, you won't be able to see me." Obito snapped, observing that Jiraiya seemed to be looking for him. "I'm a ghost. Anyways, explain! All you did was kill off Naruto! Sure, that's a life or death situation, but summoning _frogs _won't help him when he's freefalling off a _cliff, _for god's sake!"

"A ghost? Who?" Jiraiya demanded, stopping looking around. He stepped back from the cliff.

"Uchiha Obito." Obito stated. "Explain now."

Jiraiya sighed. _Uh... Obito, Obito... oh yeah! Minato's student, who died. _

_Hm... not many people would know that name... is he telling the truth? Is he really a ghost?_

_Anyways, he seems really annoyed... better explain first of all._

"First of all, it's toads, not frogs." Jiraiya retorted. "Second of all, if Naruto suceeds in accessing Kyuubi's chakra and summoning a relatively big toad, that toad will break his fall."

"If? If?" Obito cried. "That's a big maybe!"

Jiraiya sat down at the edge of the cliff. "Well, I've already done it... All we can do is wait... and see. Now, you said you were Uchiha Obito, correct? Care to prove that?"

Obito paled. He had angrily burst out without thinking, and now he was going to have to explain.

1010101010

Naruto screamed loudly as he fell through the air.

_I'm going to die... no, wait, tree climbing!_

Naruto gathered chakra to his feet and tried to attach himself to the cliff. Easier said than done. He was freefalling through the air, and the cliff was very slippery.

Needless to say, he failed to attach himself to the cliff.

_I'm going to die... I'm going to die... _

_I'M GOING... TO DIE!_

Naruto's eyes shot open suddenly. He was in what seemed to be a dirty sewer. Water dripped slowly from the ceiling, making splashes on the ground.

He frowned and walked forwards, his feet splashing in the puddles on the ground.

_This is a dirty little place... where is this? I was freefalling, then..._

Naruto made his way forwards to a cage. There was a loose piece of paper stuck on the bars, stating 'Seal'.

_Seal? Don't tell... me... uh oh..._

Naruto jumped back just as what seemed like a paw slapped down, creating a splash.

"Ch..." Red eyes glowed behind the bars. "I missed."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"No, I'm the other tailed beast sealed in you." Kyuubi growled. "Of course I'm the great Kyuubi!"

"Uh huh." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a sense of humor."

"I don't." Kyuubi growled deeply, his red eyes flashing. "For you to come here... what do you want?"

"Okay. In case you're wondering, we're freefalling through the air." Naruto retorted. "I die, you die. You've been ruining my life from day one, so it's about time you payed me back."

"With what?" Kyuubi demanded. His red eyes bored into Naruto. _He's got guts... threatening the great Kyuubi..._

"Chakra, of course." Naruto shrugged. "I mean, it's not like I sealed you into me- you should have nothing against me other than the fact I'm imprisoning you... then again, that's something to have against me..."

Kyuubi glared at Naruto. "Oh, I most definitely have something against you..."

"What, then?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi paused. "You're the being preventing me from escaping! Of course I depise you! Not as much as the Yondaime, which you look like, but you come a close second!"

"Uh... I really do look like the Yondaime?" Naruto blinked in surprise. "That much?"

"So I repeat, why should I help you?" Kyuubi snapped in anger, ignoring Naruto's question.

"Like I said, since if I die, you die!" Naruto explained. "Isn't it in your interests?"

Red chakra made its way out of the bars and lifted Naruto up.

Kyuubi growled. "Hmmph. I suppose that's true. Here's the chakra you wanted..."

Naruto's consciousness gradually faded away from his inner world.

Kyuubi couldn't resist one last retort. "Don't regret it..."

1010101010

Naruto's eyes shot open as he discovered he was freefalling through the air yet again.

_What's this? Chakra's... flowing through me. Way more than I've ever had..._

Naruto recalled his conversation with the Kyuubi. _I guess he did give me chakra..._

_Anyways, I need to summon a toad! Uh... the handseals were..._

Naruto paled- more than he was already. _I can't remember._

_Calm down! Remember, remember..._

The ground started to come ominously closer.

_Uh... Boar! Boar, Bird, Dog, Monkey, Sheep!_

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

Nothing happened.

_No, wait! It was Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Sheep!_

_Work, please... Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_

A giant puff of smoke appeared under Naruto... and a giant toad appeared, poking out its tongue.

1010101010

Obito sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. Naruto's fine now."

"Still, summoning the toad boss, huh?" Jiraiya commented, getting up. "I'm getting out of here... even I can't control him. Gamabunta, that is."

"Hey! You're the one who put Naruto in that situation!" Obito retorted. "You stay right here."

"And what can you do about it?" Jiraiya pointed out. "From your story, you're intangible."

"Sure, I can't do much..." Obito's eyes flashed. "But I can tell Naruto. And I'm sure that there's many people who would like to know that Jiraiya of the Sannin is currently in Konoha."

Jiraiya paled and stopped moving.

"See? Don't I make sense now?" Obito grinned.

Jiraiya growled something under his breath.

1010101010

Naruto grinned as he looked around at the toad he was on.

"Ye-es!" Naruto exclaimed. "I did it... finally!"

"Shut up!" Gamabunta bellowed, his long tongue rolling into his mouth. "I finally get some fresh air, and there's some brat screaming on my back!"

"Hey!" Naruto objected. "I'm not that loud!"

"Where's Jiraiya?" Gamabunta demanded. "Geez, putting a brat on my head... that perverted geezer..."

"I was was the one to summon you, not Ero-se...erm... Jiraiya." Naruto explained. _Gee, he's scary. I didn't know a toad could be so scary._

Gamabunta chuckled. Then chuckled more. Then promptly started to laugh heartily. "You? You? You shouldn't lie, brat!"

He continued on laughing.

"I did so!" Naruto objected, waving his fist in the air.

"Uh huh." Gamabunta chuckled. "If you say so. Tell you what, I'll make you my underling, so be grateful."

"Underling?" Naruto exclaimed.

Gamabunta gnashed his mouth together threateningly.

"Uh... yes, thank you... erm..." Naruto stammered out, looking nervously at the moving mouth under him.

"Gamabunta, the Toad Boss." Gamabunta provided.

"Gambunta-san." Naruto finished, before conking out from chakra exhaustion.

_-san? Not -sama? _Gamabunta raised an eyebrow, and picked up Naruto with his tongue. He jumped up the cliff and onto the ledge.

1010101010

Jiraiya looked up at Gamabunta nervously. _Gee, that ghost is annoying! I could've avoided this if I had left!_

"So, Jiraiya... why'd you put this brat on my head?" Gamabunta demanded.

"I didn't. He summoned you himself." Jiraiya said. He lifted up the summoning scroll and pointed at the most recent name.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Gamabunta blinked. "I've heard that name somewhere..."

Jiraiya glanced at the uncouncious body of Naruto on the floor. "He's... the baby at the Kyuubi attack."

Gamabunta's eyes widened. "I see... that explains the resemblance."

Jiraiya hefted Naruto on his shoulder. "You can go now, Gamabunta-san. I'll take him to the hospital."

Obito looked at Naruto worriedly for a second, then sighed with relief. _Oh, just chakra exhaustion. He gets it so much it doesn't really affect him much anymore..._

_He should be alright... in a day or two..._

1010101010

Naruto shot up in bed, his hands clentching the sheets.

"Hey, Naruto." Shikamaru waved lazily.

"Hn..." Naruto looked around sleepily. Then his eyes widened. "Forget I said that."

Shikamaru laughed. _Sasuke's not the only one who says that, you know. _"The hospital staff said you were asleep for a whole two days..."

Naruto continued on looking around. He was in a simple room, with one window and one light-green sliding door. He was sitting on a very simple bed with white sheets.

"Hospital staff? Am I in the hospital?" Naruto demanded. He noticed Obito trying to sit on a chair in the corner.

"The hospital staff also said that Jiraiya of the Sannin brought you here." Shikamaru commented. "Why were you with him?"

"Oh! I met him when he was peeking at girls in the hot springs." Naruto explained. "And then I convinced him to train me."

"Train you?" Shikamaru said in surprise. "Why would he teach a completely random... oh."

_The Yondaime was taught by Jiraiya... Naruto's the Yondaime's son. _

"Oh, what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Shikamaru placed a fruit basket on Naruto's bed. "Here. I was going to give it to Chouji, but he's not allowed to eat this."

"What? Chouji was that injured?" Naruto exclaimed in worry.

"Don't be silly." Shikamaru smirked. "He ate too much yakiniku after the preliminaires."

Naruto snickered. "That sounds like Chouji." He got out of his bed and picked the fruit basket up. "Come on."

Shikamaru blinked. "Where're you going?"

"Chouji's room, of course!" Naruto grinned and slided open the door. "Are you coming?"

Shikamaru sighed with a smile. "Now that sounds like you, Naruto."

Naruto laughed and headed out the door. He stole a glance at Obito, and his face sobered.

_I didn't think so... but I apparently resemble the Yondaime... actually... Am I related to him? Obito and Kakashi-sensei both seemed nervous when Sasuke asked about that..._

_When Sasuke asked if the Yondaime was my father..._

_No way... right? I'll ask Obito later..._

1010101010

Naruto waved at Chouji with a grin. "Hey, Chouji!" He munched on a banana from the fruit basket.

"Naruto, you're evil!" Chouji complained, looking at the fruit in Naruto's hand. "So evil!"

"Heh heh." Naruto grinned again. He sat down on a chair, Shikamaru right next to him. "Hey, anyone else in the hospital?"

"Nah." Shikamaru shook his head. "Shino was here for the first week or so, because of chakra exhaustion, but he's fine now."

"A whole week?" Naruto said in surprise.

"That's normal." Shikamaru pointed out.

_Not for Naruto. _Obito thought.

"I was here for two days, and I'm already fine... but then again, I guess I'm..." Naruto recalled Kyuubi. "A little unique... I have a lot of chakra."

"You recovered from chakra exhaustion in only two days?" Chouji exclaimed in shock, his hand snaking sneakily towards the fruit basket. Naruto stopped his hand. "What are you, some sort of chakra monster?"

"I'm not a monster!" Naruto objected hotly.

"Don't take things so seriously, Naruto." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you're... hm, what Asuma-sensei said. A Jinchuruki."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Shikamaru blinked and looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes. _Naruto... if I remember correctly, his birthday was on the Kyuubi Attack, correct?_

_Not to mention the way the villagers seemed to treat Naruto..._

_And... Daichi... from the Academy... he called Naruto a demon..._

_Then... Kyuubi? Is..._

_The way he acted when he heard Gaara might be a Jinchuruki... his blatant skeptism to Konoha not treating a Jinchuruki like the demon... _

Shikamaru continued to stare at Naruto.

_No, I shouldn't make hasty conclusions... I need more proof._

Naruto turned his head to the side and stared at Shikamaru. "What's the matter, Shikamaru?"

"Oh, nothing." Shikamaru murmured, still deep in thought.

Naruto shrugged and got up from his chair. "I'll be going, now. See ya."

"Are you sure you're fine?" Shikamaru asked. "You just recovered from chakra exhaustion, right?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Naruto grinned. "Don't worry 'bout it. I have to get back to training! No way I'm going to have Sasuke beat me!"

Naruto ran out of the door, leaving only a breeze.

1010101010

"I finally escaped..." Naruto sighed with relief. "Gee, the medic nin are harder to avoid than ANBU! Isn't there something problematic about that?"

"True. The skill of ANBU must be going down." Obito nodded. After Naruto had managed to escape from the hospital, he had made his way to his apartment. He had wanted to go to Ichiraku's, but Obito convinced Naruto... somehow... to go to his apartment and rest first.

Actually, going to the apartment was perfect for Naruto. He wanted a private place to talk to Obito.

"So.. um... Obito?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"What?" Obito grinned, and looked at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the ground, scratching his cheek. "Am... erm... Am I..."

"What is it?" Obito rolled his eyes. "Hurry up!"

"Am I related to the Yondaime?" Naruto blurted out, his head looking upwards straight at Obito's face.

Obito froze.

"Obito?" Naruto said, blinking.

Obito sighed. _He found out... huh? Well, he would've eventually... With Sasuke asking questions, every other person mentioning the resemblance..._

_I guess he deserves to know._

"Yeah." Obito nodded. "You're related to Minato-sensei."

"Really?" Naruto said in shock. "What way?"

"Um..." Obito's eyes looked to the side. "Erm..."

"Please, tell me!" Naruto cried, looking up at Obito. _I finally found a lead on who my parents are... please tell me, Obito!_

_"_Don't hate him." Obito stated.

"Huh?" Naruto turned his head to the side. _Hate?_

_Wait... no way! He really is..._

"The Yondaime... Minato-sensei... Namikaze Minato..." Obito looked to the ground and then stared straight at Naruto. "Is your father."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he fell unconscious. He didn't faint, of course. He 'fell unconscious'.

1010101010

"Huh?" Naruto blinked and looked around blearily. "What?"

"You're finally awake, huh, Naruto?" Obito sighed with relief. He was sitting on a chair in front of Naruto, staring at him. "You've been out for the whole night ... chakra exhaustion must've still been affecting you. It's already morning."

Naruto rubbed his head and sat up from his position on the floor. "Wha-... last thing I remember is..."

_Namikaze Minato... is my father..._

"You saying..." Naruto trailed off, lost in thought.

Obito looked at Naruto worriedly. "So? What do you think?"

Naruto looked up at the ceiling. _The Yondaime... is my father._

_My idol. The one who sealed the Kyuubi in me._

_It was enough of a shock learning that my idol was the one who sealed Kyuubi in me._

_And now... I learn he's my father?_

_Sure, when I thought he picked me just because I was a random orphan, I didn't care much. But now..._

_Father?_

Naruto's thoughts kept on going in circles.

_Oh! Whatever!_

Naruto shook his head fiercely, standing up suddenly and startling Obito, who tripped and fell down.

_He sealed Kyuubi in me. That most definitely doesn't give him the 'Father of the Year' award. He's a horrible father._

_Bu on the other hand, he's a great Hokage. Sacrificing his son... me... to save the village. Which is why..._

_Like I told Iruka-sensei, no matter what happens, the Yondaime will still be my idol! He's still a strong, cool, Hokage!_

_It's not like I'm going to swear revenge on someone who's already dead... I'm not _Sasuke_ or something._

"Whatever. I don't care." Naruto decided, crossing his arms.

"Hu-huh?" Obito blinked in surprise.

"Anyways, I'm going to start training again!" Naruto grinned and headed towards the door.

"Hu-huh?" Obito repeated. Then blinked. "Wait, Naruto! You're not completely healed yet! There's no way you can start training!"

"Uh huh, uh huh..." Naruto nodded and continued out the door.

"Naruto!" Obito exclaimed, floating after Naruto.

1010101010

Sasuke breathed hard, staring hard at the puddle in front of him. Electric sparks flew across the surface.

Kakashi stood up from the rock he was leaning against. He placed his Icha Icha book into his pocket.

He observed the puddle, then smiled. "Looks like you did it."

"Of course." Sasuke retorted, taking another deep breath.

"Okay, then." Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "I suppose we can get on to the next step, then."

"Next step?" Sasuke asked in confusion. _I thought this was the last step for learning lightning chakra nature._

"Actually learning a lightning technique." Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. _I see. _"So, what sort of technique?"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke with narrowed eyes. "Hm..."

"What?" Sasuke demanded.

"If I taught you a strong technique, what would you do with it?" Kakashi asked, turning his head slightly to the side. He didn't want to teach Sasuke the Chidori if he wasn't going to use it properly.

_Kill my brother! _Sasuke thought initally. But, surprisingly, he then hesitated. _But... is that the only thing?_

"For example... would you try to gain the Mangenkyo?" Kakashi's eye narrowed. Sasuke twitched slightly at his stare. "Would you try to kill Naruto... just to kill Itachi?"

Sasuke's hands clentched in anger at the mention of Itachi. But he shook his head.

_I wouldn't kill Naruto... though I would do anything else to kill **him**. Anything but _that_!_

_Because _that_ would make me the same as **him. **_

"No." Sasuke stated, staring right into Kakashi's eye. "I wouldn't kill Naruto."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "I see. Did you notice that I made you admit that Naruto was your closest friend?"

Sasuke twitched. _That... little... _

_"_Anyways, I'm satisfied." Kakashi continued on eye-smiling. "Fine. I'll teach you the Chidori."

"Chidori?" Sasuke repeated, feeling the sound of the word. "What is that?"

"My personal lighting technique." Kakashi dropped his eye-smile. "Now, let's start..."

1010101010

Naruto stretched, touching his toes. He stood back up. "Okay, then... training..."

He was in the clearing of the forest where he had trained with Jiraiya. Actually, it wasn't a particularly good training spot. The only reason Jiraiya picked it was because he wanted to peek on girls.

"Awake already?" Jiraiya asked, not looking away from his binoculars. "It's only been a couple of days."

"Ah-what?" Naruto stared at Jiraiya's back. "Since when were you here?"

"A while." Jiraiya stated, placing his binoculars down. He looked at Naruto. "So, is that ghost with you?"

"Gh-ghost?" Naruto stammered. He promptly glared at Obito. "Go-o-ggles..."

Obito paled and laughed nervously. "Um... I forgot to tell you... Jiraiya-sama found out."

Naruto continued on glaring at Obito. "First, Kakashi-sensei. Then Sasuke and Sakura-chan. Now Ero-sennin, who we barely know."

"True." Jiraiya nodded. _Though technically I'm your godfather._

"What next? A random passerby on the street?" Naruto demanded.

"Hey! He threw you down a cliff! Anyone would cry out!" Obito objected.

"Hmmph." Naruto muttered. He looked at Jiraiya. "So, how much do you know, Ero-sennin?"

"Basically that he managed to come back as a ghost somehow." Jiraiya explained. And then he glared at Naruto, poking him on the head. "Don't call me Ero-sennin!"

"Oh, okay." Naruto nodded, Jiraiya's complaint going into one ear and out the other. _Good, nothing specific._

"I didn't tell him anything specific!" Obito rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, can you teach me a super cool technique?" Naruto demanded, looking at Jiraiya.

"Toad summoning isn't super cool?" Jiraiya asked in annoyance.

"I guess, but it's not a sure-kill technique!" Naruto complained, crossing his arms. "I mean, you can't really use it in battle that easily."

"Hm.." Jiraiya looked to the side, scowling. It was true that it was hard to use toad summoning in battle if you weren't used to it. But that didn't mean it wasn't useful!

"I already taught you something." Jiraiya decided, turning around. "Go teach yourself or something... from scrolls... or I don't know, think up your own technique."

"Wha-a-at?" Naruto cried, sitting on the ground. "It's not like I'm a _genius _or something, like Sasuke! How am I supposed to manage to beat Thick Brows, who beat Sasuke, with a bunch of random scroll techniques?"

Jiraiya twitched. _Seriously..._

_He reminds me of me when I was younger... I often complained to the Sandaime about not having any super-cool techniques as well..._

_He always favoured Orochimaru, after all. And look where that got him!_

_And it's true that he probably can't beat an older, more experienced genin right now... _

_Oh, hell. I'll teach him a__ technique. _

"You have tons of cool techniques, right!" Naruto demanded. He looked up at Jiraiya with puppy eyes. "Please teach me one! I'll let you see my Oiroke no Jutsu!"

Jiraiya's eyes flashed and he grinned. _Oh, this is great. I can get more research down with that than for five hours watching girls bathing from far away!_

"Fine. I accept!" Jiraiya smiled lecherously. "Show me the technique first."

Obito groaned. "Seriously, Naruto. He's like you- except inside of 'do anything for ramen' it's 'do anything for perverted stuff'. You know, I thought I would never say this, but I'm glad you're a ramen junkie- considering the alternative."

1010101010

Jiraiya chuckled, scribbling various notes into his notebook.

_Oh, how wonderful! This is just wonderful! Takagi watches Kaya as she..._

"So! Teach me a technique!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jiraiya placed down his notebook. "Okay, then. Get some water balloons... And I guess some rubber balls as well, just in case."

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"It's to help you learn..." Jiraiya paused, thinking about the best way to phrase it. "Erm... The super-cool technique."

Naruto looked at Obito with a questioning look.

Obito shrugged.

"What sort of technique?" Naruto asked, turning his head to the side.

"Wait and see." Jiraiya said mysteriously.

1010101010

"Well? What do I do with this?" Naruto demanded, holding the water balloons and rubber balls in his hands.

"Give me one of those balloons." Jiraiya ordered, holding out his hand.

Naruto gave Jiraiya one of the balloons.

The water balloon broke into a swirl of water and rubber.

"This is what you have to do." Jiraiya explained. "It's the first step in order to learn a certain jutsu."

"What jutsu?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Anyways, try to break the balloon by swirling the water inside with your chakra." Jiraiya said, ignoring Naruto's question.

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded, placing down the other balls and balloons and retaining one balloon. _He didn't answer my question! _"So how do I do this?"

"Figure it out yourself." Jiraiya rolled his eyes and made his way towards the bushes. "You're not a little kid- you're a ninja. You don't need to be told how to do every little thing, right?"

"Of course!" Naruto decided, clentching his fist. "I'll finish this up in a day!"

Obito sweat-dropped and shook his head. _He knows perfectly how to manipulate Naruto._

Jiraiya grinned lecherously as he sat down behind the bushes. He got out his binoculars.

1010101010

The water balloon stretched more than one would think possible, but it still refused to break.

Naruto growled slightly, glaring at the balloon. _Why doesn't it break? I keep on swirling my chakra, but the only thing that happens is this!_

The water balloon stretched again, and refused to break.

_What am I doing wrong?_

_I'm swirling the water... but is that not good enough?_

Naruto frowned.

_Am I not putting enough chakra?_

The water balloon still didn't break.

_Or am I putting too much chakra?_

The water ballon now practically didn't stretch at all.

_Neither. Come on, think, Naruto! There's got to be some sort of trick to this..._

_"_Why don't you try to stretch the balloon in several directions?" Obito suggested.

Naruto fell down comically. _So... simple... why didn't I think of it..._

"I was so stupid..." Naruto groaned.

_This is where Sasuke would've said 'when are you not?' _Obito thought humorously. He chuckled.

"That's so simple!" Naruto groaned again, looking at the water balloon in his hand. He closed his eyes, then opened them again, staring at the balloon.

The balloon made itself into various shapes, but didn't break.

"Then again... not that easy to actually do.." Naruto muttered, continuing on glaring at the balloon.

1010101010

The water balloon broke into a swirl of water and rubber.

"Ye-e-es!" Naruto cried, placing his fist into the air. "I did it!"

It had been only around one day since he had started the training, but because of all of the chakra control exercises he had did, something like this wasn't as difficult to do for Naruto once he knew how to do it.

"Hey, Ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed, walking up to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya placed down his pen and pencil he was using and regarded Naruto. "What? Do you want help?"

"I did it!" Naruto repeated, holding out his balloon. It broke in a swirl of water and rubber.

Jiraiya's eyes widened in shock. "Do that again."

Naruto smirked and got out another balloon. It broke in another swirl of water and rubber.

Jiraiya rubbed his eyes. _Let me get this right... this kid completed the first stage of the RASENGAN, for god's sake... in a single day?_

_One... single... day. This is crazy._

_Ah, well... the first stage is the easiest after all. The others won't go as easily._

"Okay..." Jiraiya coughed, hiding his shock. "I suppose I might as well show you what sort of technique you're trying to learn."

Jiraiya brought out his hand, and a swirl of blue chakra started to rotate in his hand.

Naruto's eyes bulged out of his head. "Woah! That's so cool!"

Jiraiya smirked and pushed it into a tree, which promptly cut through the bark and cut the tree down.

"Wow!" Naruto cried again.

"Rasengan!" Obito cried in shock at the same time as Naruto. "You're teaching him Rasengan?"

"Rasengan?" Naruto said in confusion. "I've heard that before..."

"It's Minato-sensei's technique!" Obito exclaimed, staring at Jiraiya.

"The Yondaime?" Naruto questioned.

"It is the Yondaime's technique." Jiraiya nodded. "It's called the Rasengan, and it's an A-rank technique. Well, I won't explain the details, but basically, it's a construct of strong, rotating chakra that can grind through things."

"Oh, okay." Naruto nodded at his explaination.

_Good thing you simplified it. _Obito thought. _There's no way Naruto... and I guess I... would understand the technical explaination._

"Now, take your rubber ball." Jiraiya ordered. "I'm going to explain the second step now."

Naruto blinked and took a rubber ball from his pocket. He handed one to Jiraiya.

"Now listen carefully." Jiraiya said, taking the rubber ball. He frowned, and broke the rubber ball.

"Oh, I get it. So, all I have to do is break the ball?" Naruto asked, looking at the blue rubber ball in his hand.

"It won't be that easy." Jiraiya smirked.

Naruto frowned as the rubber ball refused to break.

"This is harder..." Naruto muttered.

1010101010

Sasuke breathed hard, looking at the giant craters in front of him. It had been around two weeks after he had started training for the Chidori.

"Looks like you managed to do the Chidori." Kakashi commented. He poked the crater with his gloved hand. "Two, huh? That seems to be your limit."

Sasuke nodded, wiping his brow.

"Anyways, just in time." Kakashi eye-smiled, glancing at his watch.

_Wait, since when did Kakashi have a watch? _Sasuke thought in surprise.

"The Third Exam will start in around... 24 hours." Kakashi nodded, satisfied. "I would rather have you work on the Chidori a little more, though..."

"No. Way." Sasuke stated, glaring at Kakashi. "I stay here, I end up late. And disqualified."

Kakashi eye-smiled. "That's true. I suppose you can go and rest for the last day, then. I'm going to go check up on Naruto and Sakura."

Kakashi shunshin'd away.

Sasuke twitched. _Kakashi knows it, Naruto knows it... I need to learn the Shunshin as well._

_I have to run for hours back to Konoha... seriously... Shunshin would make my life much easier._

1010101010

Naruto grinned, looking at the tree in front of him. "Did it! Told you so!"

Jiraiya regarded Naruto in pure shock. "You really did it... you really learned the Rasengan in two weeks and a few days."

"It was easy!" Naruto grinned.

"You do know it took three years for the Yondaime to complete it?" Jiraiya demanded.

"No, I didn't!" Naruto grinned again.

Jiraiya simply shook his head in amazement.

"Naruto's always been quick at learning jutsu." Obito explained. _Still, it's still amazing... I guess he gets more determined when he has a time limit._

_"_But, ghost... erm... Obito?" Jiraiya said, regarding the spot the voice had come from. "Does the Sandaime know about you?"

"No." Obito stated.

"Technically, I'm obligated to tell him." Jiraiya stated.

"Technically, Kakashi's obigated to tell him." Obito pointed out. "Technically, Sakura and Sasuke are obligated to tell him. Technically, Naruto's obligated to tell him."

"True." Jiraiya amended. "But that doesn't change the fact that technically I should."

"Too many 'technically's." Naruto muttered.

"Come on... can't you wait until after the Chuunin Exams?" Obito begged. "At least?"

Jiraiya hesitated.

"Naruto here will show you the Oiroke no Jutsu again, right?" Obito smiled, placing a hand on the air above Naruto's shoulder.

"I will?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yup, you will." Obito nodded. _The Oiroke no Jutsu is quite useful._

Jiraiya's eyes flashed with a lecherous light. "I suppose I can wait until after the Chuunin Exams are over..."

Obito grinned. _This is so fun._

1010101010

**I know the last chapter was a little short, but this chapter is extra-long to make up for it!**

**6 384 words!**


	32. Naruto's Certainty: First Fight!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hey, anyone know the difference between Narusasu and Sasunaru? I don't get the difference... aren't they the same?**

**For that matter, I don't get Kakairu. Did they even _talk_ before Shippuden? **

**I mean, at least Kakaobi and Narusasu make _some_ sense... what's the reasoning behind Kakairu?**

Chapter 31: Naruto's Certainty: First Fight!

"Oh, hello, Kazekage-dono!" the Sandaime smiled politely at the Yondaime Kazekage. They were in the Arena for the Third Exam of the Chuunin Exams. Currently, they were sitting in the spot reserved for the Kage and their protecting ninja.

"Hello, Hokage-dono." the Kazekage drawled politely. He took his place next to the Sandaime.

"I hope it wasn't an arduous journey." the Sandaime stated, taking a puff from his cigarette.

"No, not too much." the Kazekage shook his head. He was wearing white and black robes, combined with a facial mask and his 'Kazekage' hat. "Still, you're getting old, are you not, Hokage-dono?"

"I suppose." the Sandaime chuckled good-heartedly. "But I plan to keep my position for another five years, at least, before handing the hat over to the Godaime."

"I see." the Kazekage nodded. He smirked knowingly under his mask. "Let us hope that you don't have to resign earlier..."

The Sandaime didn't notice the slightly veiled threat. "Well, now, let's begin."

"Thank you for coming to the Konoha Chuunin Exams!" The Sandaime cried, standing up and placing down his pipe. "We will now start the tournment part of the Exams, between the eight..."

_Where's Naruto? _The Sandaime thought suddenly.

1010101010

The orange alarm on Naruto's wooden bedside started to beep, annoyingly.

Naruto groaned and absent-mindedly punched the alarm, breaking it into little pieces, the bell hitting the floor.

"Ah!" Obito cried in annoyance. "That's the third alarm clock this month! THE THIRD ONE! Seriously, stop destroying the alarm clocks!"

Naruto groaned and flipped around in his bed.

Obito glanced at the clock on the wall. "Ah!"

"Wh-a-at?" Naruto drawled, still half-asleep.

"It's 10! The Third Exam is going to start!" Obito cried urgently.

"What!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up. He was fully awake now. "Oh no!"

Naruto ran to his closet and slammed it open. He quickly got himself changed into his clothes, and ran to the bathroom. He ran a toothbrush over his teeth, and a brush over his spiky yellow hair.

He raced out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He looked mournfully at the ramen cups, then grabbed a red apple and swiftly ran out of the door.

_This is so nostaglic. _Obito thought, racing after Naruto. _I always used to have an apple for breakfast whenever I was late as well._

1010101010

"Hey, Naruto!" Obito called out. They were currently in a busy street, so no one noticed the voice coming out of nowhere. "Naruto!"

"What?" Naruto asked, not even pausing in his running.

"I'm going to stay here..." Obito explained.

"Why?" Naruto said in surprise, stopping. Then he blinked and continued on running. "Never mind! I don't have any time!"

"That's true."Obito nodded.

"Do what you want! If you want to watch my match later, you know where to go!" Naruto exclaimed. He continued on running in between the pedestrians.

_Wait. _Naruto blinked. _Couldn't I just use Shunshin?_

_I was so used to racing through the streets whenever I was late, I completely forgot about Shunshin! Plus, I was shown where to go before... _

_I was so stupid! Shunshin!_

1010101010

"Eight participants? That dobe isn't here yet!" Sasuke muttered, scowling.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah.. and Naruto's going first! Wait... I thought there were nine?"

The seven participants were standing in a row down in the arena. In order, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru.

Yoroi wasn't here for some reason, and it appeared that he had been taken out of the Exams.

"Still, if Naruto doesn't get here quickly, he's going to get disqualified!" Sakura exclaimed in worry.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

Just then, Naruto decided to make his appearance. A swirl of leaves appeared and Naruto grinned in it.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his head with his hand.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried with relief. "You're late!"

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered, crossing his arms. _Shunshin again. I really need to learn that._

The examiner for this round, who wasn't Hayate Gekko for some reason, marked something down on his clipboard. He was a white-haired, rather young chuunin. He wore a green bandana on his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" the examiner muttered. "As you managed to arrive before your match started, you may continue on, but do you really think that's a good idea for getting a promotion?"

Naruto twitched. Then he smiled evilly. "But, Kakashi-sensei's a jonin and he's always late!"

The examiner looked up at Naruto. "Your sensei's Kakashi?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

The examiner scribbled out something on his clipboard. _If he's _Kakashi's _student, I guess I can make an exception. It's not the blondie's fault that his habits got inherited. Plus, the fact he can use Shunshin is a plus. While it is a C-ranked technique, people generally don't learn it until they make Chuunin._

"Okay, then." the examiner muttered. "The Third Exam is like the preliminaires- even though the arena's different. You fight until one of you dies or gives up. But, if I think the fight's set, I'll jump in to stop it. Got it?"

There was a number of nods.

"Anyways, the matches have changed slightly." the examiner muttered, whipping out a piece of paper. "Check to see if your match has changed."

Shikamaru regarded the match sheet and frowned. _Oh, just great. I have to fight with Gaara... that Jinchuruki or something._

The examiner placed the paper back into his pocket. "Okay, then. Now, the first match is Rock Lee vs Uzumaki Naruto. Everyone else go to the waiting room."

1010101010

"Naruto! Let us have a most youthful match!" Lee exclaimed, the Flames of Youth flaming around him.

Naruto sweat-dropped. "Um... yeah, sure."

"Okay! First match, start!" the examiner cried. He then Shunshin'd away.

"I know your Flames of Youth are strong." Lee smiled. "Even when I beat you , I know you will pop back up."

"When? Uh uh. I'm going to beat you!" Naruto stated, clentching his fist.

Lee's eyes narrowed, and he got into a taijutsu stance. "I am sorry, Naruto, but this is one match I must win! If I win this, I can fight with my Eternal Rival: Neji!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Huh?" Lee blinked in confusion.

Naruto's eyes closed for a moment, then opened them again. The only emotion in eyes was a cold certainty. "I'm going to say this right now. There's...no... way... that Sasuke's going to lose to your teammate! And there's...no...way..."

Naruto placed a blinding smile on his face and pointed at Lee. "That I'm going to lose to you!"

The examiner coughed. "Can you start fighting already?"

"Ah, yes, sorry, Examiner-san!" Lee exclaimed. "We'll start right now! Are you ready, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah!" Naruto narrowed his eyes and placed his hands into a cross seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Shadow Clone Technique!

Dozens of Narutos appeared.

Lee jumped quickly at various Kage Bunshins, dispercing them.

_He's fast! _Naruto thought in shock. _My Kage Bunshins keep on getting disperced... at this rate, there'll be none left!_

_Ch! _Naruto placed his hands into another handseal. _Wait...wait... now!_

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu! Wind Style: Wind Rope Technique!" Naruto cried.

Invisible wind ropes snaked up right behind Lee, but Lee was too fast for them to catch him.

Lee raced up to the original Naruto. He hadn't managed to disperce all of the Kage Bunshin yet, but the original Naruto was next in line to be 'disperced'.

Naruto scowled and shouted out another technique quickly. "Fuuton: Fuudate no Jutsu! Wind Shield Technique!"

Lee bumped right into the Fuudate and jumped back. He got in a taijutsu stance again, and took a deep breath. "Ha!"

The Wind Shield burst into pieces, but Naruto was already gone.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu! Wind Style: Wind Sword Technique!" Naruto cried from behind Lee.

Lee swiftly dodged the swords, but one of them nicked Lee's hand. Naruto had great luck as usual.

Lee jumped at Naruto again, and Naruto seemed to not have time to dodge.

"Konoha Reppu! Leaf Gale!" Lee exclaimed, hitting Naruto with a spinning low kick. Naruto flew into the air, got kicked again- then disperced.

"What?" Lee cried in surprise. "My first kick should've disperced it!"

Naruto came out of the shadow of a tree. "One of techniques I learned during the one-month break was Suiton: Shuusuidate no Jutsu. Water Style: Surronding Water Shield Technique."

"That technique creates a small swirling water shield on the person who uses it." Naruto continued to explain. "Which is why my Kage Bunshin didn't disperce right away."

"I see- like I thought, your Flames of Youth are strong!" Lee exclaimed. He raced towards Naruto, and kicked him again.

"Fuuton: Shinkuuha. Wind Style: Vaccum Wave!" another Naruto cried from behind Lee. _I still don't get what Flames of Youth have to do with it._

Lee's eyes widened. _From behind!_

A circular burst of wind flew from Naruto.

Lee tried his best to dodge it, but it was impossible. A invisible, circular blast of wind that hit every part of the arena... who could dodge it?

Various gashes appeared on the walls, where the circular blast hit it.

And on Lee, a rather deep cut appeared on his chest. Blood dripped down, staining his green suit a shade of brown-red.

Lee coughed up a bout of blood, sprinkles of red hitting the dirt. But he stood up again and stared at Naruto, getting into a taijutsu stance.

"Bushy Brows! There's no way you can still fight with those injuries!" Naruto cried in worry. Never mind the fact he was the one who placed those injuries on him.

Lee smiled weakly. "Would you?"

"Huh?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Would you give up just because you had an injury?" Lee demanded. "Because you were in pain? The answer is... no! That's an unyouthful thing to do!"

"Bushy Brows..." Naruto said seriously. _It's true... I would never give up because of something like that._

Lee got down, and untied his weights from his ankles. He picked them up, and threw them away. Blood still dripped down from his chest.

The weights broke through the dirt- covered floor of the arena.

"Woah... Bushy Brows, you were that fast with those sort of weights on you?" Naruto said in shock.

Lee smirked and ran at Naruto. He was little more than a blur- Naruto couldn't do anything to stop Lee's kick from hitting his chest. Now it was Naruto's turn to cough up blood.

Naruto looked at the ground. _Think! Think! How am I supposed to defeat someone who I can't even see! He's way too fast- he's just a blur!_

_For now, let's put on a Surronding Water Shield. _

Naruto quickly put his hands in a handseal, and muttered the jutsu name.

_But that's just temporary- the shield only blocked one of Lee's kicks... I need to think of a way to hit someone who I can't see!_

_But Wind Techniques are invisible as well... I have Water Techniques as well, though..._

_Wait. Water Techniques? Lee needs to jump at me by touching the ground. If I use that water technique... _

"Suiton..." Naruto took a deep breath, using chakra to draw water into his mouth. "Mmmph mmph mmph!"

He spat out a steady stream of water onto the floor.

Lee's eyes widened as he tried to move from his spot on the floor.

"Suiton: Mizuama Nabara." Naruto explained. "Water Style: Syrup Capture Field!"

Lee struggled against the sticky syrup-water. He managed to move, but not that freely.

_I've only got this one chance- there's no way that Lee will get caught again! And there's no way that Lee will give up! _Naruto thought.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Nawa no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed. "Wind Style: Wind Ropes Technique!"

Wind Ropes swirled up, but Lee managed to dodge them. He was crazily fast without his weights- he could dodge a small technique rather easily even in syrupy water. Maybe if Naruto had predicted where he was going to dodge, he could've caught him, but Naruto wasn't the sort of person who did things like that.

"Ch!" Lee cried. He pushed his eyes closed and thought. _I'm certain I can beat Naruto-kun if I use one of the techniques Gai-sensei forbid me to use... but, do I want to?_

Lee glanced up to Neji, who has watching the match with an impassive look. _I want to fight Neji! But if my Flames of Youth are not strong enough to withstand the Front Lotus, there is no point!_

_And..._

Lee now glanced up to Gai, who was looking at Lee with a smile.

_flashback start_

"Lee!" Gai exclaimed. They were in one of the training areas around Konoha. They were in a clearing, not in a forest, however.

Currently, Lee was doing five hundred push-ups. "What...is it, Gai...sensei?"

"I know you wish to fight with your Eternal Rival." Gai said seriously.

Lee nodded, pushing himself up and down.

"But... you must fight against my Eternal Rival's student before that." Gai pointed out.

"Yes... Naruto-kun is a...hard...worker, like...me." Lee said, sweat dripping down his brow.

"I believe you can beat him." Gai said with a flashing smile. "But there is the chance he has great Flames of Youth as well!"

Lee nodded. "In that case, I will praise him greatly!"

"Yes." Gai nodded. "But... you must think of the main goal of these exams."

"The main goal?" Lee said in confusion.

"The main goal is to become a much-youthful Chuunin!" Gai exclaimed. "And sometimes, a Chuunin must admit their defeat in a youthful way!"

Lee nodded fiercely. He finished up his push-ups and hugged Gai. "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Anyone who was watching them would've noticed a sunset appearing behind them for some reason.

_flashback end_

Tears of youth fell down Lee's face. _Yes! I will support Naruto-kun! My blood is flowing in a most unyouthful manner, as well... I wonder why my vision is getting blurry?_

Lee, who was just standing there doing nothing for over a minute, fell over unconscious.

"Uh..." Naruto blinked. "Wait, what?"

The examiner coughed, grabbing everyone's attention. "As Rock Lee cannot continue on... the winner is Uzumaki Naruto!"

There was slight clapping at the start, then it grew. At the end, there was much cheering from all parts of the arena.

1010101010

"I can't believe that kid won." Izumo said in shock. He was wearing his bandana/headband as usual, and his brown hair covered his left eye.

"Same here." Kotetsu nodded, a surprised look on his face. There was a bandage over his nose, and he had black hair.

"And he used both water and wind jutsu- the only way he could've used water jutsu without water is if he had a water chakra nature." Izumo continued on.

"I thought he was a wind chakra nature." Kotetsu said in confusion.

"He probably is... does he have two chakra natures?" Izumo blinked, staring at Naruto. "Even I don't have two yet!"

"That's a requirement for being a jonin- he's sure ahead of the game." Kotetsu commented.

"That'll definitely get him points." Izumo nodded, closing his eyes.

"He managed to beat someone obviously stronger than him as well." Kotetsu said. They were analyzing the match.

"The match was over when Naruto managed to injury Lee." Izumo decided. "It was just a matter of time."

"I agree." Kotetsu agreed. "Blood was dripping down fiercely- it was a miracle he lasted that long."

"He was Gai's student after all... he must've trained hard." Izumo said.

1010101010

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "Looks like Naruto won."

"Yeah... thank goodness." Sakura sighed with relief. She glanced at Sasuke. _But... even Sasuke-kun couldn't beat Lee! Since Naruto beat Lee... does that mean that Naruto's stronger than Sasuke-kun?_

_No, Sasuke-kun's gotten stronger as well... Of course Sasuke-kun's stronger!_

_Right?_

"Hey, Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned, waving fiercely at the two of them. They were sitting next to each other in the area reserved for the contestants. Naruto took his spot next to them. "I won!"

"We didn't know!" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Really?" Naruto said in surprise.

"Of course we know!" Sakura laughed, hitting Naruto on the head.

Naruto frowned unhappily, rubbing his red bump. "What was that for, Sakura-chan!"

"For being an idiot!" Sakura cried. She glared at Narurto in annoyance, her face turning red. "Why... were... you... late... for... the... THIRD EXAM!"

"Um..." Naruto paled, laughing nervously. "You...see..."

Sakura's eye's flashed dangerously.

"I slept in..." Naruto whispered, his voice barely more than a wisp. He looked at Sakura nervously.

Sakura smiled- then hit Naruto on the head again, causing a double bump which stung like crazy.

"Sakura-chan... that was mean..." Naruto complained, continuing on rubbing his bump- er, bumps.

"Violent." Sasuke muttered. He was sitting on the other side of Sakura.

Sakura smiled again, then hit Naruto on the head.

"Why me?" Naruto asked mournfully. "It was Sasuke who said it..."

Sasuke smirked slightly, and Sakura just laughed.

1010101010

Obito stood in the middle of a busy street. While it was the day of the Third Exams, the international event, many people didn't find it interesting to watch a bunch of shinobi fighting.

The only people who actually watched the Third Exam were shinobi, former shinobi, shinobi-wanna-bes, and gamblers.

Needless to say, many gamblers lost money on Naruto- but not that much actually. After all, the choices were between a weirdo wearing green spandex, and the dobe.

Some people picked Naruto just because the alternative was too weird... and green... and had brows that were too thick...

So, some gamblers actually made some money.

Back to Obito.

People had started to see Obito. But it was completely random. Many people seemed to see Obito for a short amount of time, then practically no one saw him.

Not to mention the fact it was hard to figure out if someone had seen him or not.

Obito was trying to figure out if there was any pattern to people seeing him... it would help a lot, even if he was eventually going to be completely visible.

But so far, he couldn't tell even one pattern.

Young, old, civilian, ninja, male, female- it was completely random!

_This is stupid! How am I supposed to figure out how this works when there's no pattern! _Obito thought in annoyance. He growled slightly, his annoyance building up in him.

At that moment, practically everyone in the street flipped around to glance at the black and orange flash that had appeared in their perpendicular vision for a second.

Obito's eyes widened. _They noticed me? What was different?_

_I was annoyed... hm..._

Obito took a deep breath, drawing all of the annoyance from within him.

_Why is Naruto such a ramen junkie! I mean he needs to have more nutrition!_

_But no, he absolutely refuses to listen to me!_

_Ramen, ramen... that's all Naruto talks about! Ramen, and training!_

_He needs to think about something else, sometimes!_

Obito clentched his fists, warming up to the subject.

_You...little... ramen... junkie... NARUTO!_

Everyone in the street around Obito glanced over again, spotting the black and orange flash in their perpendicular vision.

_Yes! I found the pattern! It's my emotions!_

_If I'm annoyed, people see me!_

_But, people have seen me before... and I wasn't annoyed..._

_Maybe it's heightened emotions in general..._

_Still... I wasn't in a state of heightened emotion when someone saw me before..._

_Nah, I probably was._

1010101010

The Sandaime took a puff of his cigarette. _That was... surprising. I didn't think Naruto was that strong. I knew that Naruto knew wind nature, but I didn't know he knew water nature as well._

_And he didn't crazily jump into things... he seemed to think about things slightly. _

_I thought that there was no way that Naruto was ready to become a chuunin... but like this, he might actually already be low-chuunin level._

_He's not the hyperactive Academy student anymore..._

The Kazekage regarded Naruto in interest. "Uzumaki... Naruto, hm?"

"Ah, yes." the Sandaime smiled. "He's one of our most promising genin."

_That's a lie, but Kage politics are complicated, after all._

The Kazekage's eyes narrowed. "Is his chakra nature water?"

"Oh, no, it's wind." the Sandaime corrected the Kazekage without thinking.

"That's rather rare for Konoha, yes?" the Kazekage asked, staring at Naruto. "His features are rather exotic... as well."

"Erm..." the Sandaime took another puff of his pipe nervously. "I suppose. But blond hair and blue eyes isn't that uncommon."

"Yes. I believe your Yondaime Hokage had blond hair and blue eyes too?" the Kazekage demanded politely.

The Sandaime was puffing on his pipe fiercely now. "Yes, I suppose."

The Kazekage... or more precisely, Orochimaru... narrowed his eyes.

_I thought he was similar to the accursed Yondaime Hokage when I fought him in the Forest of Death. But the way the Sandaime is sweating, and nervous- he always puffed on his pipe whenever he was nervous._

_Chakra natures are hereditary, most of the time._

_The Yondaime had wind nature as well._

_Naruto-kun had the Kyuubi sealed into him by the Yondaime. That 'nice' little Yondaime would never seal the Kyuubi in a completely random baby._

_It would be much more likely if he sealed it in a relation..._

Orochimaru probably would've growled if he hadn't been in disguise as the Kazekage.

_Dear...dear... Sarutobi-sensei..._

_You are going to pay for picking that idiotic blondie as the Yondaime instead of me... _

_And then... Sasuke-kun... _

Orochimaru resisted the urge to laugh manically.

_You will come to me, I'm certain. After all, I'm the only chance you have for getting stronger and defeating your brother!_

_And when you do... I shall gain the Sharingan!_

_As well as revenge on that Itachi for... not letting me have his body! _

Orochimaru couldn't resist a small chuckle, although it brought a strange glance from the Sandaime.

_But Sasuke-kun is slightly different from what I imagined... _

Orochimaru glanced over to the contestant's stand, where Sasuke was cracking a small smile at Naruto's antics.

Naruto then waved a fist at Sasuke, seemingly because of a sarcastic comment Sasuke had said.

Sakura hit Naruto on the head, causing a bump.

Sasuke snickered, his face lighting up for a second.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, his gaze falling on Naruto.

_It's the Jinchuruki... it must be. He's infecting Sasuke-kun with his natural optimism._

_I suppose that there's nothing wrong with 'taking care' of Naruto-kun while on the way... After all, it would throw a wrench in Akatsuki's plans as well, if the Kyuubi Jinchuruki... along with the Kyuubi...dies..._

_Yes, that would be a good idea._

1010101010

Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head. "So, Sasuke..."

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I won..." Naruto smirked and pointed at Sasuke. "So, you better win as well, Sasuke!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"I... hate... it..." Naruto griped, pausing between each word. "WHEN YOU SAY THAT!"

"Hn." Sasuke repeated, starting to smirk.

Sakura hit Naruto on the head. "Stop being so loud!"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto sighed in mock unhappiness. "Are you just looking for any excuse to hit me on the head?"

"Yup!" Sakura said cheerfully.

A small smile found it's way onto Sasuke's face.

1010101010

Neji regarded the scene with an impassive expression.

_I do not understand how that blond idiot managed to defeat Lee. While Lee is still weak when compared to me... he should be much stronger than that idiot._

_Fate should've confirmed Lee's win._

_But I suppose that blondie had the favour of Fate..._

_That Uchiha on his team... Uchiha Sasuke... he seems strong._

_But Fate shall not favour him... Fate has confirmed his defeat._

_And my win._

1010101010

The examiner finished up scribbling up his notes for the battle. He placed down his clipboard on his bench, then stood up.

"Okay!" The examiner called, his voice enhanced by the microphone he was slyly wearing. "We will now start the second match!"

The murmuring, grumbling, and outright screeching stopped abruptly.

"Would Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji make their way down to the arena?" the examiner asked.

Sasuke got up from his seat.

"Try your best, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled, placing her hands together.

Sasuke nodded. "Of course."

"If you lose, I'm going to hold it over you for the rest of your life." Naruto warned Sasuke with a grin.

"Well, I'm not going to lose." Sasuke muttered, his eyes flashing.

He made his way down to the arena.

1010101010

**I didn't want to put two battles in one chapter, so I used the chance to put a bunch of extra stuff.**

**But... There's going to be two battles in the next chapter... and one and a half in the next next chapter...**

***laughs***

**Now... Shinobi Zukan Orange!**

Itachi looked up nervously at his father, Fugaku.

"Father... where are we going today?" Itachi demanded. They were walking in the streets of the Uchiha District.

"You turned four yesterday." Fugaku stated. "Therefore, you can now go to 'hn lessons'."

"Hn. Lessons?" Itachi asked in confusion.

"Yes." Fugaku stopped in front of a house. He rung the doorbell.

There was the sound of clattering and the door opened to reveal a black-haired man. There were a few grey hairs among his hair, however.

"Hello, Fugaku-sama." the man commented. "Did you come here to drop off Itachi?"

Fugaku nodded regally. "Itachi. This is Uchiha Akito... Akito-sensei to you."

"Akito-sensei?" Itachi repeated.

"Yes. He will be teaching you in the way of 'Hn'." Fugaku explained. "Now, stay here, Itachi. I will come here to pick you up later."

Itachi nodded obediantly and walked into the house.

"Now, sit over here." Akito ordered, pointing at a chair.

Itachi sat down.

Akito slammed a book down onto the table that was in front of Itachi.

"The.. Art of Grunting, by Uchiha... Moritaka?" Itachi read. Although he was only four, he could already read quite well.

"Yes. Now, I want you to read the first chapter." Akito ordered.

Itachi nodded and flipped the pages. After a bit, he looked up at Akito expectantly.

"Now, grunt." Akito said. "With the information you got from the book."

"Hn." Itachi grunted.

"NO!" Akito snapped, slamming his hands onto his table. "Lower! More emotion!"

Itachi paled and nodded.

_1010_

Mikoto, Itachi's mother, glared at Fugaku. "There is no way I'm letting Sasuke going to those 'Hn' lessons!"

"He's still a baby, Mikoto." Fugaku sighed.

"Nevertheless, I will not let Sasuke go through that trauma!" Mikoto snapped, looking at the sleeping face of Sasuke. "I wouldn't be surprised if Itachi went crazy from the trauma!"

"Do not be stupid." Fugaku stated, staring at Mikoto.

"I am not being stupid! Sasuke is not going to these 'Hn' lessons! Understand?" Mikoto demanded.

Fugaku scratched his head. When Mikoto had her mind set on something, nothing could change her mind.

_I suppose Sasuke will have to do without the 'hn' lessons..._

**This was based on a suggestion by Dream-Flutist... **


	33. Sasuke's Resolve: Sakura's Improvement!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**I decided that Uchiha Obito Ghost! is going to end at the Naruto timeskip... but I might pick it up again after I finish up two other stories from the plot bunnies in my head, though.**

**Then again, I might continue it with a schedule of one chapter/week and do another story on the same schedule...**

Chapter 32: Sasuke's Resolve: Sakura's Improvement!

Neji and Sasuke faced each other in the arena, a random burst of wind blowing through between them.

Sasuke looked at Naruto pointedly.

"Hey!" Naruto said, offended. "I didn't do that! Besides, I don't have a technique like that!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned back towards Neji.

"You should give up right now." Neji stated. "Your defeat is confirmed by Fate."

"Fate?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, looking at Neji with a patronizing expression. "I don't believe in stuff like that."

"Whether you believe in Fate or not, does not make a difference." Neji drawled on. "Fate is still leading your actions."

"Hn." Sasuke looked skeptical. "So, why do you know Fate's going to let you win?"

"Because you cannot win against me." Neji decided, staring at Sasuke with his white eyes.

"Oh really?" Sasuke muttered. He blinked once, and his eyes turned a vibrant red. "Why don't we test that?"

"It matters not how you struggle against the flow of Fate." Neji said, not bothering to activate his Byakugan yet. "It is set in stone- as your blond-haired teammate will forever be weak and never Hokage, and my pathetic cousin Hinata will forever be pathetic and weak."

Naruto's eyes widened in anger. "What'd you say, you white-eyed freak!"

He suddenly felt the glares of several people.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered. "He's a Hyuuga. That's normal for them."

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto blinked. "What'd you say, you Fate-obsessed freak!"

"I don't think insulting him differently makes much difference..." Sakura sighed.

"I said that you were weak and you would never be Hokage." Neji stated, staring up at Naruto. "And that my pathetic cousin Hinata will be forever pathetic and weak."

Naruto's hands clentched, turning white. "You... little..."

"Naruto!" Sasuke stated loudly.

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"This is my fight." Sasuke stated, turning towards Naruto with his Sharingan eyes. "You can't interfere."

Naruto stepped back. "Fine. But you better beat up some sense into him! He insulted me and Hinata! Besides, Hinata isn't weak- she beat Chouji! And it goes without saying that I'm not weak!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, turning back towards Neji. "That's one thing you won't have to worry about."

The examiner coughed loudly from his seat. "Second Match: Uchiha Sasuke vs Hyuuga Neji! Start!"

1010101010

Sasuke jumped back quickly. _He's a Byakugan user. If I stay too close, he'll close up my tenketsu points. If I stay far enough away, I should be fine._

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke called out, his hands forming a handseal. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!"

Neji looked at the fireball with an impassive expression and easily dodged it. He activated his Byakugan. "Is that all you have?"

Sasuke started running around and threw shuriken at Neji, still keeping far away from Neji.

"I see. You're trying to stay far away." Neji commented, racing to the side to avoid the shuriken. _He's out of the range of even my Hakke Rokujūyon Shō: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms... I have to find a way to get closer._

Meanwhile, Sasuke was cursing his small jutsu repertoire. _The only long-range jutsu I have are Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu: Great Fireball Technique, and Katon: Housenka no Jutsu: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. Neither are particularly good techniques._

_If Naruto were in my situation, he would be going 'Kaze no Yaiba: Wind Swords'! 'Kaze no Nawa: Wind Ropes'! Practically... no, all of his techniques are long-range._

_But I'm not Naruto... luckily... so I have to figure out a way to defeat him with my jutsu repertoire._

_Chidori is short range, so that wouldn't work. Besides, as much as he's annoying and my current enemy, he's technically a Konoha nin and my 'comrade'. I'd get a severe telling-to by Kakashi if I use it like that. _

_Not to mention Naruto. He seems to dislike killing in general. He seems to think he can convert all of his enemies to his side... seriously._

_Anyways, let's concentrate on wearing Neji down._

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried. "Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!"

Sasuke spat out little fireballs straight at Neji. He didn't even give Neji a chance to dodge as he promptly threw more kunai at Neji,

He then ran behind Neji and shouted out the name of another technique. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!"

Neji regarded the three projectiles that were racing towards him from three different directions. "Hakkeshō Kaiten! Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!"

Neji spun around rapidly, releasing chakra from all of his tenketsu points. A circular shield of chakra appeared around Neji, promptly blocking all three of the attacks.

"What?" Sasuke blinked in shock.

"Now do you see?" Neji stated. "There is no way that you can beat me- my Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin will block any attack."

Sasuke scowled. _That's an annoying technique... it seems to be a bunch of chakra that's realeased to protect Neji._

_How in the world is someone supposed to break through that? Maybe with a high-density concentrate of chakra... but then again, I don't think the Chidori'll work... plus, I can only do two a day. I don't want to waste one considering the fact I'll have a number of matches ahead..._

_There's got to be a weak point to that! I need to see that technique again._

Sasuke promptly checked his kunai and shuriken reserves.

_Still enough for now. Okay. _

Sasuke continued on throwing shuruken at Neji, eventually forcing him to do the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin again.

_I can't spot anything, even with my Sharingan. And since it's part of a Kekkei Genkai, I can't copy it. _

_How am I supposed to beat this?_

_Chidori's my only chance... but should I use it?_

_Ah, whatever. I can blame Naruto. He told me to beat Neji up, and Chidori was the only way to do it. Yeah, that's it._

Sasuke's resolve to not use Chidori shattered in an instant.

_When he uses the Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin, he lets down his guard, because he assumes he's safe. And that would be correct._

_But his guard is let down for a moment after he executes his technique as well. _

_That's where I'll aim at._

"Have you given up yet?" Neji demanded, staring at Sasuke.

"As if." Sasuke muttered. "You know, you're not a comrade."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Neji stated coldly.

1010101010

Kakashi paled. "Oh. Great."

"What's the matter, Kakashi?" Asuma asked in confusion. All of the sensei were sitting in the same spot, watching their respective students fight. The sensei of the Sand Siblings was sitting over to the side somewhere, but everyone else was together.

"He said Neji wasn't his comrade." Kakashi groaned.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kurenai blinked her red eyes, repeating what Neji had said.

"It's true that it is unyouthful to state a fellow Konoha nin isn't his comrade!" Gai exclaimed.

"No, not that." Kakashi groaned again, scratching his head.

"Then what?" Asuma said irritably.

"Oh, you'll see." Kakashi muttered, staring at Sasuke. "You definitely will."

_Joy. I should've gotten him to say that he would never use the Chidori on a fellow Konoha nin..._

_Not a comrade..._

1010101010

Neji stared at Sasuke in what could be considered as annoyance. "Why don't you give up?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He blinked. _Maybe Naruto's annoying never-giving-up spirit has affected me._

Neji started to walk up to Sasuke, and Sasuke promptly stepped back.

_Well, this is annoying. _Neji frowned slightly. _Why did Fate make this arena so large?_

_We will not go anywhere if he keeps on trying to hit me from far away and he stays away._

_Speaking of hitting me from far away... here he comes again._

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke cried, his hands in a handseal. "Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!"

A stream of fire spurted out from Sasuke's mouth, forming a fireball.

He then threw some shuriken at Neji.

_Running out. _Sasuke noted as he looked at his shuriken and kunai reserves. _I better finish this up quickly._

Neji frowned. _I don't want to use the Hakkeshō Kaiten: Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin that much, but if I do I might open a chance to get closer to the Uchiha..._

_Fine._

_"_Hakkeshō Kaiten: Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!" Neji called out, spinning quickly. _As soon as I finish this up, I'm racing straight at the Uchiha to finish this up._

_Fate favours me in this match. There is no way that the Uchiha can win._

The rapidly swirling blue chakra disperced, and Neji's Byakugan eyes widened.

_What's th-_

Lightning sparked in Sasuke's hand, as he ran towards Neji from right behind him. Not that it made much of a difference, since he had the Byakugan activated.

1010101010

Gai's eyes widened. "Kakashi... you taught him that technique?"

"Yes." Kakashi sighed, imersing himself in his book.

"That's... but... Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed, too shocked for words. "That's my student down there! What if something unyouthful happens to him because of that technique?"

Kakashi continued on hiding behind his book. "Are you saying you didn't teach Lee any special techniques?"

Gai looked guilty. "Um..."

Kakashi looked truimphant... not that anyone could tell from under his mask and hitaiate.

"Still..." Asuma cut in, frowning. "You taught him the Chidori? Was that smart?"

_Your father ordered me to train him, so I figured I might as well teach him the Chidori so people would be satisfied that I'm teaching the 'Last Uchiha' _Kakashi thought, but resisted commenting.

1010101010

Neji's eyes widened. He was pushed on the floor with a thud as Sasuke's Chidori created a giant crater on the ground he landed on.

Sasuke's hand was right next to Neji's neck as the Chidori sparkled out.

"Fate? I don't care one bit about something like that." Sasuke retorted. He stared straight into Neji's eyes as he took out a kunai from a pouch on his leg. He pressed the kunai hard onto Neji's neck, and a cut appeared as red blood dripped down Neji's pale neck. He was kneeling down on top of Neji.

"Give up." Sasuke hissed. "I don't care one bit about Fate... I'll pick my own destiny. And right now, I'm winning."

Neji froze as he looked up at Sasuke's merciless eyes. The effect was enhanced by the fact they were bright red.

_But still... _Neji scowled slightly, showing his extreme displeasure. _Saying that I give up?_

Sasuke shrugged. "If you don't give up, all I have to do is..."

Neji closed his white eyes for a second. _I suppose Fate laughed at me... yet again.. and made me lose this match._

_I should not argue against the whims of Fate._

"I... give up." Neji ennounciated very clearly, glaring up at Sasuke.

_But that doesn't mean I like this._

Sasuke smirked and got up from his position, dusting off his knees. "Heh."

1010101010

"Wow! Sasuke-kun, that technique was amazing!" Sakura exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "It made a giant crater!"

"Whatever!" Naruto crossed his arms, pouting. "I've got a way cooler technique, anyways!"

"Uh huh." Sasuke's mouth twitched with amusement. "Whatever you say, Naruto."

"I do so!" Naruto retorted, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed a chair next to Naruto and sat down. "So, I won, so it's not that amazing that you won anymore."

"Hey!" Naruto frowned. Then grinned. "But then, now I can fight you!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. _True. I'm interested to test myself against Naruto... I have confidence I can beat him, but how hard will it be?_

_It's not like I can use the Chidori against him, though._

"It's your fight next, right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto demanded, flipping around to regard Sakura.

Sakura nodded nervously, glancing down.

_I managed to augment my chakra reserves slightly... I can do seven Doton: Doroku Gaeshi: Earth Style: Earth Shore Return, before running nearly completely out of chakra._

_According to Ebisu-san, Hyuuga use a type of taijutsu that is connected with their doujutsu, the Byakugan._

_He wasn't that informative, but apparently the best thing to do is to keep away from their hands._

_They apparently can prevent people from using chakra, and hurt people on the inside or something._

_Sasuke-kun spent most of his time avoiding Neji as well._

_But I have no projectile attacks... The Earth Shore Return will be useful if I need to defend myself, but how am I supposed to attack?_

_This is one battle I have no idea how to win._

"Well, good luck, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. He blinked and turned around, looking at Hinata. "You too, Hinata!"

Hinata, who was sitting behind Naruto, instantly turned red. She somehow managed to prevent herself from fainting.

She told herself that if she lost the match by default because she fainted before it, her father would never let her live it down.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes..." Hinata stammered fiercely, poking her fingers together.

"Gee, Hinata, you look red again." Naruto commented, staring at Hinata. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Hinata nodded, not daring to speak.

"She'll be fine if you look away." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto turned his head to the side in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean? It's not like I'm the reason she's getting red."

Sakura sweat-dropped.

Sasuke sighed and just shook his head. He stated a word he had not uttered for a while, surprisingly. "Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto exclaimed. "I still don't get it, though."

"I'm not going to bother to explain." Sasuke muttered.

"Really? I would want you to explain something else, though, Sasuke." Kakashi eye-smiled as he appeared suddenly from behind Team 7.

Sasuke twitched. "Naruto said to beat some sense into him, and Chidori was the only way to do it."

"Sounds like you thought about that." Kakashi commented, raising an eyebrow.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Well, think about this." Kakashi's eyes... eye... flashed ominously. "You created quite the big crater down there."

"Hn?" Sasuke blinked, still not getting the point.

"Did you know that the repairs for the arena come out of your own money?" Kakashi demanded, eye-smiling cheerfully.

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"You don't have to worry about much... most of the repairs will get passed on to Lee." Kakashi said. "The most you'll have to pay is 2 000 ryo."

Naruto sighed with relief.

"But, you, on the other hand..." Kakashi looked at Sasuke pointedly. "A huge crater in the ground... oh, that will cost you at _least _10 000 ryo."

Sasuke paled.

"Well, you better think about the consequences from now on!" Kakashi declared, before making his way back to his seat.

There was a moment of silence.

"Um... good luck, Sasuke!" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto." Sasuke stated.

"What?" Naruto blinked, turning his head to the side.

"Shut up." Sasuke retorted, glaring at Naruto.

1010101010

"We are now going to start the third match!" the white-haired examiner called out. "Would Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura make their way down to the arena?"

Sakura and Hinata exchanged glances as they made their way down to the arena.

Hinata took a deep breath and closed her eyes._Naruto-kun's watching. I have to win! Even if Sakura is Naruto-kun's teammate! _

_I don't want to lose!_

_Byakugan!_

Hinata's eyes widened as she activated her Kekkei Genkai.

Sakura paled as she regarded Hinata.

_You know, I had never completely realized that everyone is completely different from me._

_Hinata and Neji have their Byakugan._

_Kiba has Akamaru and the techniques that go with him._

_Shino has his bugs._

_Ino has her Shintenshin, Mind Body Switch._

_Chouji has his Baika no Jutsu_

_Shikamaru has his smarts and his Shadow Possesion Technique._

_Lee has his amazing taijutsu._

_Tenten... um... has her weapons._

_Naruto has crazy chakra reserves, the Kyuubi, and a ridiculously big Jutsu Repetoire._

_Sasuke-kun has his Sharingan._

_All I have is some half-decent medical knowledge, half-decent taijutsu, and a couple of half-decent techniques._

_I have a giant disadvange against everyone._

_How can someone like me compare to everybody else?_

"Okay! Third match: Hyuuga Hinata vs Haruno Sakura... start!" the examiner exclaimed.

Hinata promptly got into a Gentle Fist stance and raced at Sakura.

_I am sorry, Sakura! But I am going to go all out!_

Hinata spared a glance towards Naruto up in the stands. He was smiling... rather cutely. And seemingly at her.

Hinata turned red and nearly fainted, but kept her speed steady and straight at Sakura.

Sakura, promptly paled. She had a grand total of around ten seconds to get out of Hinata's way, but Hinata could go more than one way.

Sakura frowned.

_I can only do seven good Doton: Doroku Gaeshi: Earth Shore Returns... I didn't want to use one right away, but that's the only thing I can do!_

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi!" Sakura exclaimed, placing her hands into a handseal. "Earth Style: Earth Shore Return!"

A wall of earth came up from the ground in front of Sakura, stopping Hinata in her tracks.

Hinata's hand flew out and hit the construct of earth created by chakra. Hinata managed to disrupt the chakra flow enough to break the wall.

Sakura, meanwhile, had jumped back and brought out some kunai.

_Kunai and Shuriken are my only chance. _

_Only an idiot would try to fight a Hyuuga in taijutsu, after all... She can close some sort of chakra points, and prevent me from using jutsu._

Kunai flew from Sakura's hands and to Hinata. Hinata swiftly and easily dodged it... Sakura's aim wasn't perfect after all.

Hinata ran towards Sakura again, and Sakura keep on running back.

1010101010

Naruto yawned, tears appearing in the corners of his eyes. "You know, this reminds me of your match."

"Hn?" Sasuke blinked. "Well, both my opponent and Sakura's opponent are Hyuuga, after all."

"Against a Hyuuga, all you do is run away?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and frowned. "That's stupid."

"Look, dobe." Sasuke groaned, shaking his head in exasperation. Naruto had shown his idiocy quite a lot lately. "A Hyuuga can prevent you from using jutsu. Anyone would stay away."

"It still looks like running away, teme." Naruto decided, staring at Sakura. Then he shifted his gaze towards Hinata. "Is Hinata really that strong?"

"She is a Hyuuga." Sasuke muttered. "Like I'm an Uchiha."

"I guess..." Naruto admitted. "But why is Sakura only using kunai and shuriken? Sure, that blocking technique's cool, but she should use some long-range techniques!"

"I don't think Sakura has any." Sasuke observed.

"Oh." Naruto nodded. "That makes sense."

"She's not like you." Sasuke muttered.

"Huh? What does that mean?" Naruto turned his head to the side in confusion.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. _The fact that you have a ridiculous amount of jutsu and a ridiculous amount of chakra reserves._

_Not to mention a habit to not think things through much._

Naruto scowled. _Hn, hn... that's so annoying! I'm glad Obito doesn't say that._

1010101010

Sakura breathed hard, placing her hands onto her legs. She had been running around for a while, and she had done five Earth Shore Returns already. She was running out of both chakra and stamina.

Hinata paused for a moment before making her way towards Sakura again.

Sakura sighed.

_I don't have anymore kunai or shuriken._

She looked around at the kunai and shuriken that were dotting the arena on various places.

_I don't have much more chakra._

Hinata was mere seconds away.

Sakura closed her eyes.

_Only an idiot engages a Hyuuga in taijutsu._

_Only an idiot..._

Sakura's eyes flew open, and she blocked Hinata's strike with her hand.

Hinata's eyes widened. _Sakura?_

Sakura brought her other hand up and straight towards Hinata's unprotected chest.

Hinata recovered from her initial shock and quickly blocked the strike with her hand. She swiftly retracted her hand and placed it back onto Sakura's chest lightly.

Sakura coughed up blood as she regarded Hinata.

_I suppose I just learned why only an idiot engages a Hyuuga in taijutsu... it seemed such a soft blow, yet it did so much damage..._

_Ow..._

"Heh..." Sakura laughed.

"S-sakura?" Hinata blinked hesitantly. Did the pain and stress break Sakura's mind?

"I always called Naruto an idiot... and yet I'm doing something as stupid as what he would do..." Sakura smiled slightly. "I just thought it was ironic..."

"N-naruto-kun isn't s-stupid!" Hinata exclaimed without thinking.

1010101010

"Yes! Finally, someone!" Naruto cheered, punching his hand into the air. "Thanks, Hinata!"

"One person." Sasuke muttered.

"So what!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "It's still someone!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Whatever."

1010101010

"Huh?" Sakura turned her head to the side. "Oh, yeah."

Sakura brought her head closer to Hinata secretively and whispered. "You like him, don't you?"

"A-ah..." Hinata reddened and promptly stepped back.

Sakura laughed.

Hinata shook his head fiercely and got back into a Gentle Fist stance. "I'm going to fi-fi-finish this, S-s-sakura!"

Sakura smiled and looked straight at Hinata. "Okay, then."

Hinata ran towards Sakura and hit Sakura several times in the chest.

Sakura fell to the ground, coughing up blood fiercely.

_Seriously, I don't get how a Hyuuga can cause so much damage!_

_Still... I can't win. I can tell._

"I... give up." Sakura sighed, getting up. Blood splatters were barely noticable on Sakura's red shirt. "You're pretty strong, Hinata!"

_I'm not._

_I have to get stronger! I need to!_

"Winner: Hyuuga Hinata!" the examiner called out.

1010101010

Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata's father, and Hyuuga Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, regarded the match.

Hiashi was shocked at the fact that Neji had managed to learn a technique that was for only the Main Family.

He was a genius, however, so it wasn't as shocking as it might've been.

It was an annoyance that he lost. Especially since his opponent was an Uchiha.

Luckily, Neji was part of the Branch Family- it would've been even more of a disgrace if the Uchiha had won against a Hyuuga of the Main Family.

It was another surprise when Hinata won. Then again, although Hinata was a disgrace to the family, and weak, even she could win against a no-name _pink_-haired kunochi.

All in all, there were some surprises, but the result was not that shocking.

"Ano... Father..." Hinata had noticed Hiashi watching during the match and she had made her way hesitantly towards him.

Although she was dead frightened of Hiashi, she was going to have to face him sooner or later.

"Oh, Hinata." Hiashi turned towards Hinata coldly. "I suppose you did fine."

Hinata nodded nervously.

"At least you didn't do anything that would be a disgrace to the Hyuuga Clan." Hiashi amended. "You may leave now."

Hinata could tell a dismissal when it was said. She left.

1010101010

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, grinning cheerfully at Sakura. "Don't worry about losing- apparently Hinata's strong 'cause she's a Hyuuga!"

"Uh, yeah." Sakura nodded, taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. "Yes."

Sakura closed her eyes.

"And plus, you get to rest now!" Naruto grinned. "Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded.

"And in an actual fight, you'll have us to help!" Naruto continued on blather on, oblivious to Sakura's steadily darkening mood.

"That's not good enough!" Sakura cried, not opening her eyes.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

"I can't always depend on Sasuke-kun and you!" Sakura exclaimed, opening her eyes. She looked at the ground. "I need to get stronger!"

"..."

"..."

"Y-yeah!" Naruto nodded, popping back up from the slight shock the quickest. "That's great, Sakura-chan!"

"Hn. Took you long enough." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura sweat-dropped.

_Why are they so surprised? Do I look that goal-less and weak?_

1010101010

**Aaaand... CUT!**

**Yes, Hinata wins. I mean, think about it- there's no way that Sakura could beat Hinata! **

**Shinobi Zukan Orange!**

Now, everybody knows Kakashi. And his late habits. Which makes for a wonderful excuse whenever anyone who knows him is late.

For example, Asuma. The other day, he was late for a meeting with his father, the Sandaime.

The truth was that he slept in. But that was embarrassing to say.

So, he said... "I met Kakashi, and he stopped to talk with me... which made me late."

No one objected to his excuse.

Another example is Gai. He was late for a meeting with his team.

So, he said... "My eternal rival-"

"Enough." Neji muttered.

Well, that may have been because of Gai's 'Flames of Youth'.

One of the more famous examples is when Iruka was late for his Academy class.

Although he had only met Kakashi a couple of times, he decided to use him as an excuse.

"Now, there's a jonin called Kakashi, you know." Iruka explained. "And he's always late. Do you know why that's bad? You see..."

Iruka used the occasion to lecture his class about being late. By the time the lecture was over, everyone had forgotten that Iruka was late, everyone was so bored.

Even the Sandaime has used Kakashi for an excuse. You see, the Sandaime was in the middle of a good chapter of Icha Icha Paradise, and he needed to finish it.

By the time he did, he discovered he was late for a Council Meeting he had called together.

So, when he had finally arrived at the Council meeting, he explained that Kakashi had stopped to talk with him, so he was late.

It was suspiciously like the excuse Asuma had used... Like father, like son.

As you can see, Kakashi's lateness has affected many people in various ways.

**So? How was it?**


	34. Fights, End: Sand Sound Invasion!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Oh no. I just noticed that I say 'hn' a lot. Whenever someone talks to me, half the time I say 'hn'. **

**Which is why I swear from now on, if someone talks to me, I'll answer with 'yes', 'no', or 'maybe'! Not 'hn'!**

**I mean, I'm already called 'Sai with less emotion' by my friend... I do not want to be called Sasuke.**

**(Why I'm called 'Sai with less emotion'? Well, that's a long story... involving a supposedly sad story and my apparent indifference to it...)**

Chapter 33: Fights, End: Sand-Sound Invasion!

"We are going to start the next match!" the examiner called, standing up. "Would Gaara of the Sand and Nara Shikamaru make their way down to the arena?"

"Hm. Troublesome." Shikamaru groaned, getting up from his seat.

"Woah! Shikamaru, when did you get there?" Naruto exclaimed, flipping around.

"I was here the whole time." Shikamaru said, exasperated. Then he paused. "Sleeping."

Naruto choked, clutching at his throat in mock shock. "You were sleeping? Sleeping?"

"Yeah." Shikamaru nodded. He yawned. "Anyways, wish me luck."

He trudged down to the arena, Gaara following. Bloodthirst flashed in Gaara's eyes, barely concealed.

Shikamaru and Gaara faced each other in the arena.

Gaara's eyes flashed as sand floated around his legs. _He is pathetic, but I will kill him for you, Mother!_

Shikamaru, meanwhile, frowned.

_I don't know much about his ablities- only that he uses sand and he is apparently a 'Jinchuruki', and has a demon inside him._

_I don't have enough information to plan..._

_Fine then. I have to figure out how to capture him with my Shadow Possesion... on second thought, I need to concentrate on staying alive._

"Okay... Fourth match, start!" the examiner called out.

Sand flew up from Gaara's gourd.

Shikamaru jumped back.

_Well, let's start off with staying back and analyzing his techniques._

Sand went straight towards Shikamaru, and he quickly used his Shadow Possession Technique.

Shikamaru's shadow snaked out from his feet and he tried to snake around the sand to Gaara.

Gaara didn't even seem to recognize that Shikamaru was attacking him. His sand shield came up automatically.

Shikamaru felt like swearing.

_That Sand Shield completely covers Gaara's shadow. There's no way I can do Shadow Posession..._

_And although I can control anything that has chakra in it... including the sand... I can only control one thing at a time._

_I doubt that controling one grain of sand'll help much._

"I am going to kill you." Gaara stated, bloodthirsty. "And prove my existance!"

_Prove his existance? _Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "You do realize you don't need to kill people to prove your existance? What sort of messed-up childhood did you have?"

_Oops. He must've had quite a messed-up childhood if he was a Jinchuruki._

"Messed-up? You could say that." Gaara stated. He glared... no, stared... at Shikamaru coldly.

_Gaara? _Temari and Kankuro thought in unision. They were sitting on chairs above the arena.

Temari scowled. _Gaara, if you tell about how you're a Jinchuruki... it could affect the Sand-Sound Invasion! Well, I suppose that since it's going to start sooner or later, it doesn't matter... But still!_

"I was born by taking the life of my 'mother', to become the ultimate shinobi." Gaara ranted. "When I was born, my father, the Kazekage, attached a monster to me... I was born a monster."

Naruto's eyes widened and his knuckles turned white as he clentched on the railing.

_To become an ultimate shinobi? For a pathetic reason like that... His own father made him a Jinchuruki? Made his life hell?_

_At least in my case it was to save the village... that's a good reason._

_Even if it was my father who did it._

_But... Sunagakure must be absolutely heartless to do something like that!_

"Naruto..." Sakura said worriedly, looking up at Naruto'sinfuriated face.

Gaara continued on speaking. "My father spoiled me... I thought that was love. Until..."

Everyone in the arena was entranced by Gaara's words.

"He tried to assasinate me! My own father!" Gaara snapped. He didn't know why, but it felt good telling this Konoha shinobi about his past.

Naruto looked like he wanted to throw up.

_That wouldn't have happened to me... would it? _

_Nah, this is Konoha. The 'nicest' shinobi village. Plus, I'm not psycotic like Gaara._

_Or... did Gaara get like that because his father tried to assasinate him?_

"What? Why would he do that?" Shikamaru asked.

_Best to keep him talking..._

"Because I was too strong... they feared me." Gaara's face contorted into a frightening expression. "I am a tool of the past... one that they want to erase. They created me, and so they want to destroy me."

Naruto couldn't keep quiet any longer. "That's just stupid!"

Everyone who was listening to Gaara turned towards Naruto.

"They made you a Jinchuruki. They basically ruined your life. And then they try to assasinate you?" Naruto growled. "Then they shouldn't have placed a demon in you for no particular reason! I mean, at least in m-... I mean... just for creating a strong shinobi, they did something like that?"

Gaara looked up coldly at Naruto. "Yes, they did. And so... I discovered my reason to exist, to live. It was... to kill all other humans."

"By killing all of the assasins that came at me, I discovered my reason to live." Gaara stated. "By loving only myself... By regarding everyone else as beings simply to prove my existance... I will not disappear."

Shikamaru paled.

_What's with this guy? Dangerous. I need to finish this match up quickly._

1010101010

The Sandaime turned towards the Kazekage. "How could you do that?"

"Jinchuruki are common in all villages." the Kazekage raised an eyebrow. "I believe you have one as well?"

"We were being attacked by the Kyuubi. We had no other choice." the Sandaime murmured. "But we did not try to assasinate him! He was your own son!"

"He was a monster. He was not my son." the Kazekage said coldly.

_Damn you, Jinchuruki. You've complicated things by blurting out your whole life story._

_Ah, well. As long as you do your job in the Invasion, it should be fine._

_In fact, by blurting out his life story, people will be less surprised when he lets the monster out._

_The Invasion will start soon... then, dear Sarutobi-sensei, you will pay._

The Sandaime stared at the Kazekage.

_He seems strange, for some reason._

1010101010

Shikamaru scowled and jumped back as sand raced towards him

"Shadow Possesion." Shikamaru muttered, his shadow snaking out.

_I'm going to try to give a good show... then give up._

_Now, that Sand Shield covers Gaara's shadow. Which means I have to get him before his Sand Shield gets out. However, if I stay in one place for too long, his sand'll get me._

_The only reason the sand hasn't gotten me already is because he seems to be... not taking this seriously._

_I have to hurry._

_My Shadow Possession... if Gaara sees it, his Sand Shield goes up. So, he can't see it._

_Now, let's see..._

Gaara's flew out again.

_I'm running out of chakra. Let's finish this up quickly._

_When his sand goes towards me, there's a long shadow._

_Hm... interesting._

Shikamaru placed his hand into a handseal. _Shadow Possession._

Gaara's sand flew out at the same time, and Shikamaru's shadow sneaked underneath it.

_Whoever reaches their opponent first will win. I won't lose in speed._

Shikamaru's eyes widened as the sand touched his nose and started to surround him. Then it froze.

Shikamaru's mouth twitched into a smirk. "Shadow... Posession... success!"

Gaara's eyes flashed psycotically. _What has happened, Mother? What has he done to us?_

_I will escape from this!_

His chakra flared.

Beads of sweat appeared on Shikamaru's brow.

_What's with this crazy chakra? Oh, yes, Jinchuruki. _

_Let me think... what will give me a promotion?_

_If I keep Gaara captured for... around another two minutes, at the rate it's going... I will then get either killed or severely injured by the sand._

_If I hadn't caught him, he would've crushed me, most likely._

_Now, if I give up now... it would be taken as a most Chuunin-like action if I combine it with an explaination of my actions._

_My only choice is to give up now._

"I give up." Shikamaru stated, letting his shadow snake back to him. "I'm running out of chakra, and you obviously have the advantage. My only logical choice here is to make a tactical retreat."

Gaara didn't seem to hear Shikamaru's words, and he attempted to crush Shikamaru with his sand.

Shikamaru regarded the sand that surronded him.

_This might be... slightly troublesome..._

The examiner jumped down into the arena quickly.

"Let him go. He has admited defeat." the examiner stated clearly, interupting Gaara's concentration.

"Why should I?" Gaara demanded coldly.

The Kazekage sighed. _I suppose I should step in._

"Gaara. Let him go." the Kazekage ordered, glaring at Gaara. "Now."

_You're messing up the Sand-Sound Invasion plan._

Gaara blinked and clutched his head. **No! Kill him! Kill him!**

_Mother... please wait!_

_I will let you kill many people soon!_

Shukaku... known to Gaara as Mother... growled under its breath. But it stepped down.

Shikamaru sighed inaudibly and scratched his head. He made his way up the staircase and back to his seat.

"Don't worry about him." Sakura said worriedly, stealing a glance at Gaara. "He's just psycho. He's not like you, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned. "Ah, don't worry 'bout it! I'm fine!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow as she regarded Naruto. _But..._

"You're a ridiculous optimist as usual, Naruto." Sasuke muttered, looking up at Naruto.

"Whatever, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped without much vehemence.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he took in Team 7's conversation. He was sitting behind Team 7 and beside Hinata.

_Not like Gaara... Jinchuruki... _

_This is something that I need to investigate later._

_Troublesome... maybe I shouldn't... it's troublesome..._

Gaara stepped up into the stands and sat down in a corner far away from everyone else.

Nevertheless, everyone was staring at him from the corner of their eyes.

That was all ended with a single flash of Gaara's eyes.

Everyone quickly started different conversations.

"So... YES!" Naruto exclaimed, punching his fist into the air.

"What?" Sakura blinked in confusion.

"Is something the m-m-matter, N-n-n-naruto-kun?" Hinata stammered, looking at Naruto nervously.

"I... finally... CAN FIGHT SASUKE!" Naruto cheered. "I always wanted to."

"Nice to know." Sasuke stated dryly.

"Come on... you know you want to fight me too!" Naruto grinned, poking Sasuke. "Right?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. _Yes._

"Seriously... do you always have to say that?" Naruto groaned. He blinked and looked at the other Konoha genin. "Don't you think it's annoying?"

"Of course not!" Sakura exclaimed. _Well, sometimes..._

"M-m-m-maybe..." Hinata poked her fingers together.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto twitched. "That's annoying, too, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru scratched his head. _Troublesome._

1010101010

The Kazekage smirked. _Nearly. The Invasion is going to start soon... But Sasuke-kun is going to fight again, and I wish to see him fight._

_Luckily, the Jinchuruki hasn't snapped yet... however, he needs to snap after Sasuke-kun's fight._

_Ah, well, I suppose I can trust the Jinchuruki to do that at least._

"The Uchiha is going next?" the Kazekage demanded rhetorically.

"Ah, yes. Against Uzumaki Naruto." the Sandaime nodded, puffing on his pipe nonchalantly.

"It would be interesting to see how the Sharingan fares against a Jinchuruki." the Kazekage commented.

The Sandaime's eyes widened. He placed down his pipe. "How do you know that Naruto is a Jinchuruki?"

The Kazekage swore inaudibly. _I relaxed too much... I thought that the Invasion was going to start soon and I let my guard down. _

_Ah, well, doesn't matter. I'll just make an excuse now... then the Sandaime will die later._

"I am not the Kazekage for nothing." the Kazekage said regally. "I have my sources."

The Sandaime raised his eyebrow. _This needs to be investigated._

1010101010

Temari and Kankuro walked up to Gaara nervously.

"Um... Gaara..." Temari paled as Gaara glared at her.

"Just reminding you that your 'job' should start after the Sasuke vs Naruto match." Temari quickly blurted out.

"I do not need reminding." Gaara said coldly.

Temari nodded fiercely. "Okay then, let's go, Kankuro."

Both Temari and Kankuro left the area faster than it seemed possible. Perhaps they used Shunshin?

"You are so going down, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

"We'll see." Sasuke said neutrally.

"I will!" Naruto insisted.

"We'll all see when you two fight." Sakura attempted to quiet Naruto down. "Let's just wait."

"Oh, fine." Naruto muttered, placing his hands behind his head. He leaned back in his chair. "So, when is it going to start?"

1010101010

Meanwhile, outside of the arena, the betting stand was full of people.

"Oi! Line up!" the ninja managing the betting stand called out. He seemed to be a chuunin who had too much time on his hands. "We want to hurry up and start the next match, so do this orderly and quickly!"

There was still quite a large amount of chatting and shouting out.

"LISTEN UP!" the ninja snapped, letting out some killing intent.

As most of the the betters were not ninja, they were sufficiently intimidated into quieting down.

"Now, those of you who are betting on Uchiha Sasuke, stand over there!" the ninja pointed towards another table where a brown-haired chuunin was siiting down.

Nearly all of the huge crowd moved towards the other table.

The ninja yawned. _Well, it's an Uchiha against a no-name dobe. Obviously no one will bet on Uzumaki Naruto._

_Hm? Who's that?_

A man with a scar on his face walked up to the ninja. He seemed to be an academy teacher.

"Hello. I would like to bet on Uzumaki Naruto." the man smiled cheerfully.

The ninja raised an eyebrow and took out a ballot. "Your loss."

"He'll probably lose." the man admitted. "But, he was my favorite student, after all. I want to hope he'll win."

"Ah, so you are an academy teacher." the ninja commented, handing the man a ballot. "Here you go. Write your name in the corner there, and write how much you bet in the other corner. How much are you betting, by the way?"

"Oh, I don't know. 2000 ryo?" the man decided, scribbling his name onto the ballot. He took out his wallet and gave the ninja a 2000 ryo bill.

"I see you don't want to bet much." the ninja chuckled, ripping off a piece of the ballot and handing the man the rest. "I don't blame you... considering the odds. But if by some miracle Uzumaki Naruto beats Uchiha Sasuke, you'll still get tons of money."

"I suppose." the man smiled and scratched his head. After the Academy had ended, he had raced to the arena to watch Naruto's match. Unfortunately, he was too late to watch the Lee vs Naruto match, but when he learned that Naruto was going to fight Sasuke next, and saw the betting stand, he figured 'why not?.

"Umino Iruka, hm?" the ninja commented, looking at the name.

1010101010

Just then, the examiner stood up. "We are now going to start the semi-finals. Would Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto make their way down to the arena?"

" 'Kay!" Naruto grinned and ran down quickly.

Sasuke smirked and made his way slowly. _Hyper as usual._

"Okay. Are you two ready?" the examiner demanded.

"Definitely!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes." Sasuke stated.

"Okay... start!" the examiner cried.

Naruto's eyes flashed as he promptly jumped back. He placed his hands into a handseal. "Fuuton: Kaze no Nawa no Jutsu! Wind Ropes Technique!"

Sasuke jumped to the side, although he had no idea where the ropes where coming. Then he blinked and activated his Sharingan.

Naruto scowled and did two handseals. "Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba no Jutsu. Wind Style: Wind Swords Technique."

Sasuke's eyes flashed. _I know how to do that technique now... I guess he forgot about what the Sharingan can do._

_But anyways, Naruto's Wind Technique will be stronger than mine so there's no point in using it._

_Luckily, it'll be easy for me to dodge this... Wind Techniques aren't invisble for me! The Sharingan can see chakra!_

_I... can see the swords perfectly!_

_Actually, this is pretty cool._

Sasuke ducked at the perfect moment as the wind swords flew above him. He raced towards Naruto who scowled.

Naruto placed his hands into handseals quickly at the same time as Sasuke.

"Suiton: Chyokusuidou no Jutsu. Water Style: Direct Water Path Technique!"

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique!"

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes widened. _Suiton? Not Fuuton? Uh oh._

Naruto's mouth twitched into a smirk as he watched the water technique overcome the Fire Technique.

Direct Water Path Technique was a technique where a giant line of water moves in a straight line from the user. Needless to say, it was a extremely destructive technique. But, since it takes quite a bit of chakra to draw water from the air, even for Naruto, it wasn't too big and disperced quite quickly.

However, it was still more than enough to quench the Goukakyu no Jutsu.

"Ha!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Sasuke. "I bet you didn't expect that!"

"I remember now... you used a water technique against Lee." Sasuke commented. His eyes narrowed. "But I won't make a mistake again."

_But even if I say that... it's true that now my few fire techniques are now useless._

_There's no way I can use Chidori... against Naruto... as much as he's annoying sometimes..._

_Sharingan. That's my only chance. I have to copy one of Naruto's techniques..._

Sasuke winced slightly. _I need to train much more. How can I beat **him **if I can't beat Naruto?_

_Maybe I should ask the ghost about Uchiha stuff. He died when he was thirteen... I know that there is an Uchiha Library somewhere, but I have never gone there._

_The ghost should know it's whereabouts._

_But right now, let's concentrate on beating Naruto._

_While Naruto has the advantage in jutsu repetoire, I have the advantage in taijutsu. And my Sharingan._

Sasuke opened his eyes with a flash. "You're going down, dobe."

"Do your best, teme." Naruto retorted back.

Sasuke raced towards Naruto.

"Fuuton: Fuudate no Jutsu!" Naruto cried. "Wind Style: Wind Shield Technique!"

"That technique won't work!" Sasuke snapped.

The Wind Shield Technique created a rectangular burst of wind placed in front of the user.

It's main point is the fact that it's invisible, and one doesn't notice that it's there until they bump into it.

However, with the Sharingan, Sasuke could easily tell where the shield was placed. He could avoid the shield and avoid hurting his nose easily.

"Ch." Naruto muttered as Sasuke easily avoided the shield. "The Sharingan is annoying."

"If you say so." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and brought his leg up to kick Naruto.

Naruto brought up his hands to block the kick. His feet were dragged back from the force of Sasuke's kick, as dust flew up.

Naruto's eyes narrowed.

_Sasuke's got the advantage on me in taijutsu... Drat! He knows that too!_

_I need to get back and hit him with techniques... but..._

Naruto scowled as Sasuke retracted his leg and countered with a swift flurry of punches.

_He's not giving me a chance to do that!_

Sasuke's punches faltered for a second... then his foot flew out and hit Naruto's chin, throwing him into the air.

Naruto flew through the air for a few seconds, then caught his balance. He flipped around and landed on the ground, kneeling. He got up.

"Gee... thanks, Sasuke." Naruto smirked, wiping off a trail of blood that dripped down his mouth. "Fuuton: Shinkuuha. Wind Style: Vaccum Wave!"

Sasuke swore under his breath. _I knew Naruto wouldn't be knocked out by something like that... All I did was give him slight injuries and a chance to do a jutsu!_

_I need to get closer! But first of all, let's dodge this technique..._

Sasuke's eyes took in the moving wave of chakra and took a breath. He dropped to the floor and the large wave flew over his head.

A few pieces of hair were cut off the edge of Sasuke's head.

"Fuuton: Futatsu no Daifuutou no Jutsu: Double Grand Wind Spears Technique!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he rolled over to the side as spears shot at either side of him.

_This match would've been over a long time ago if I didn't have the Sharingan! _

_Speaking of ending the match... uh oh, another Wind Ropes technique._

Sasuke jumped up and to the side as Wind Ropes curled up in his former spot. Then he ducked down. And jumped to the right.

"Isn't this... getting a little repetitive?" Sasuke retorted, glaring at Naruto.

"But it works! It's going to! Wind Ropes Technique!" Naruto shouted again.

Sasuke's eyes took in the swirling chakra and raced forwards. "Wind Ropes!"

Naruto quickly raced to the side. "Hey! That's my technique!"

"So?" Sasuke pointed to his eyes.

"Teme..." Naruto growled. "Do you know how long it took me to learn the technique?"

"Two days?" Sasuke asked.

"Um..." Naruto sweat-dropped. "Maybe..."

"You have your ridiculous chakra reserves and Kage Bunshin, I have Sharingan." Sasuke reasoned.

"Whatever. Fuuton: Daioude no Jutsu: Wind Style: Great Hand Push Technique!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke smirked. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!"

The fireball met the wind and augmented it's size.

Naruto scowled as he looked at the giant fireball heading towards him.

_Water Techniques won't work against a Fire Technique augmented with Wind... Drat!_

_Let's get out of here..._

Naruto flickered and blurred. He raced out of the way using Shunshin.

Sasuke got in a taijutsu stance, ready to hit him from any direction.

_He'll probably come from behind, though..._

Just then, an unhuman scream interupted their fight.

1010101010

Gaara was watching the match closely... it was a fight between two people he really wanted to kill, after all. To prove his existance.

Meanwhile, Shukaku was growling in the far reaches of Gaara's mind. He was getting quite impatient.

The blood was the cincher. Shukaku wanted out, and wanted out now.

**Let me out...**

Gaara clutched his head. _Not yet, Mother, not yet!_

**Let me out now!**

_No, Mother! Wait a little longer!_

**No longer. I am going out!**

**NOW!**

Gaara screamed inhumanly as Shukaku broke its way out.

1010101010

Naruto stopped next to Sasuke, staring up at the stands. "What..."

"Looks like our fight isn't the problem anymore." Sasuke commented.

There was the sound of shrill screaming.

Feathers drifted down through the air.

"Huh? What's happening?" Naruto turned his head from left to right.

His eyes blurred and he made his way to the ground.

Sasuke groaned. _Naruto sucks at genjutsu as usual._

_Still, why is there genjutsu? _

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and broke the genjutsu over him.

"Huh?" Naruto woke up suddenly. "Feathers... what happened... no wait..."

"Genjutsu, dobe." Sasuke retorted.

"Wh-at?" Naruto exclaimed, looking around. "What?"

Sasuke sighed in exasperation.

1010101010

Temari and Kankuro, along with their sensei Baki, ran up to Gaara. Well, while keeping far enough away.

"Darn him." Baki muttered. "Trying to go into the complete form before the signal!"

"What should we do?" Temari demanded, staring at Gaara who was clutching his head in pain. "He's getting side effects... we can't continue!"

"Are you saying we should do this without Gaara!" Kankuro exclaimed.

"Temari. Kankuro." Baki stated, groaning. "Take Gaara. Retreat."

"What about you?" Kankuro exclaimed.

"I'll be fine." Baki stated.

Temari nodded nervously and picked up Gaara. They jumped over the arena wall to run away.

Just then, the examiner decided to make his way to Baki, followed by a couple of Konoha chuunin.

"So... what do you think you're doing, sand nin?" the examiner snapped. He looked around. "An invasion, I assume? Is Orochimaru behind this?"

"I don't know." Baki stated.

The examiner's eyes narrowed. "I guessed that you wouldn't answer. I'll just have to draw it out of you!"

"Do your worst." Baki snapped, grabbing a kunai.

"Oh, I will." the examiner retorted.

1010101010

Naruto's eyes took in the jumping forms of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

He then looked around at the forms of fighting Konoha, Sound, and Sand nin.

"I'm following them." Naruto decided, racing out of the arena.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sasuke snapped at the retreating back of Naruto.

Naruto didn't bother stopping as he continued on running out.

Sasuke groaned.

_Still, I suppose Naruto's right... The Jinchuruki has got to be part of some sort of plan._

_I can't leave it all to the 'dobe', can I?_

Sasuke followed Naruto out of the arena.

_After all, Naruto's tracking skills are probably as bad as his genjutsu skills._

1010101010

Kakashi swore inwardly as he saw two of his students race out of the arena after Gaara.

_I suppose it could be worse, though. Naruto's a Jinchuruki and Sasuke's has the Sharingan._

_They might be the only genin currently that stand a chance against another Jinchuruki._

_All of the jonin and chuunin, including me, are occupied with fighting the Sound and Sand ninja._

_There's no other choice... Naruto, Sasuke, I'm counting on you!_

Kakashi decapitated another Sand ninja and glanced up.

_I wonder if Sandaime-sama is alright... the Kazekage took him somewhere else..._

_No, of course he's alright! He isn't the Hokage for nothing..._

_Even if he's getting old..._

1010101010

Sakura screeched shrilly. "Let go of Hinata!"

When the genjutsu fell upon the audience, Sakura promptly shouted 'Kai', along with Hinata.

Then they stayed together with worry as they looked around at the fighting.

But that was when a couple of Kumo Nin striked. They were just spectators, but seeing the Invasion, they decided to use the chance to take the Byakugan.

Which is why they were currently holding Hinata up in front of Sakura.

"Why should I?" one of the Kumo nin demanded. He was bald and had a blank expression on his face.

"Oh, just knock her out." the other, brown-haired, Kumo nin snapped in annoyance.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shikamaru stated. "Shadow Possesion."

The bald-haired Kumo nin's eyes widened. "What? I can't move!"

Against his will, he placed Hinata down.

"What are you doing?" the brown-haired Kumo nin exclaimed.

"Nara..." the bald nin muttered.

"Yah!" Sakura exclaimed, kicking the brown-haired nin in the face.

Sakura's foot sunk into the Kumo nin's face and he was knocked down.

"Take that!" Sakura exclaimed, placing her foot onto the brown-haired Kumo nin.

"Sakura... get help." Shikamaru ordered, his face contorted into an expression of determination. "My Shadow Possession won't last that much longer!"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Okay! I'm going!"

She raced out of the stands to search for help.

1010101010

**And so... the Invasion starts! **


	35. Fighting Gaara: Saving Hinata!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**You know, this author note section has become a space for me to blather on about my life/fanfiction/anime/other random stuff...**

**Let's just call it Namikaze Artemis's completely random place to blather on about random things...**

**In fact, does anyone actually read this? I bet everyone just skips the author's note to the chapter. ****Right?**

**Not that it makes much difference... half... I mean, ninety percent of the time there's nothing important.**

Chapter 34: Fighting Gaara: Saving Hinata!

Obito's eyes widened as he took in the snakes crushing various buildings.

The ANBU running on the rooftops urgently.

The screaming civilians.

The fighting shinobi.

_Invasion?_

_I have to get to Naruto! _

_Um... the arena was that way! _

Obito raced quickly to the arena from the formerly crowded street he was in.

_Naruto... you better be alright!_

_For that matter, snakes..._

_Is Orochimaru leading this invasion?_

1010101010

Naruto was racing through the forest when he suddenly realized something important.

_Which way did they go again?_

He promptly stopped moving and looked around for tracks.

_I always sucked at tracking... If Kiba were here he could sniff it out or something, but how am I supposed to find them?_

_Ah, well... I think they went that way... I think..._

Naruto turned in a direction.

"They went the other way." Sasuke commented.

"Huh!" Naruto flipped around, staring at Sasuke. "What are you doing here?"

"I figured you had no idea where they went." Sasuke muttered. He kneeled on the floor. "Are your eyes holes in your head? Can't you see these footprints?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes and frowned. He squinted. "Now that you mention it..."

Sasuke sighed. "Dobe."

"Whatever, teme!" Naruto ran in the way Sasuke pointed, Sasuke himself following.

1010101010

Sakura looked around frantically in the stands of the arena. There were many Konoha, Sound, and Sand nin fighting around her.

Luckily, no one attacked her. Her pink hair made everyone think that she was a civilian.

Sakura wasn't sure if she should be relieved or insulted.

_I need to find someone I know! Someone... sensei... everyone!_

Just then, she spotted Kiba, Shino, Neji, and Tenten fighting some Sand nin in a corner.

_Someone I know!_

Sakura raced towards them, behind the Sand nin. She took a breath and punched one of them in the back.

He fell towards the ground, groaning.

Sakura blinked_. Woah... did I do that?_

The other Sand nin turned towards Sakura, growling. "You little..."

They didn't manage to finish their sentence. One fell down, hit by Neji's Gentle Fist, and the other fell down from chakra exhaustion as Shino's bugs sucked it all up.

"Sakura!" Kiba exclaimed, Akamaru barking next to him.

"Hinata... Hinata's in trouble!" Sakura cried, her eyes widening with worry.

"What?" Kiba assessed the information and stared at Sakura. "Tell me where she is!"

"Follow me!" Sakura said urgently, beckoning for everyone to follow.

The four of them promptly followed Sakura- albeit with a bit of hesitation.

1010101010

Temari glanced back with worry. "Do you think someone's going to follow us?"

"Nah, we should be alright." Kankuro decided. They were running through the forest. "All of the Konoha nin are busy fighting Sound and Sand nin."

Gaara winced and blinked his eyes open. He was lying on Temari's back. "What.."

"Oh, G-gaara, you're awake?" Temari inquired, peering at Gaara.

"Stay away." Gaara whispered.

"Huh?" Kankuro blinked and assessed that information. His eyes widened. "Do you mean..."

"STAY AWAY!" Gaara screeched, hitting Temari and Kankuro away. They hit the trees in a painful clunk.

"Do you think it's coming out?" Kankuro whispered, looking at Gaara who clutched his head.

"Actually, it's supposed to come out, remember?" Temari muttered back. "That was part of the mission. It was supposed to come out in the village, but if it comes out here Konoha will still recieve much damage."

"But it wasn't supposed to come out completely..." Kankuro murmured.

"I agree... but what can we do?" Temari reasoned.

Gaara's eyes clenched closed. _Please, Mother... can you not wait... AHH!_

Shukaku scratched at the seal yet again, letting his demonic chakra leak out. Needless to say, this caused much pain for Gaara.

It was when Gaara was clutching his head that Sasuke and Naruto made their appearance on a tree branch above him.

Kankuro swore. "Reinforcements?"

"The blondie." Temari said with annoyance. She was still annoyed at the fact that Naruto managed to beat her.

"Hey! You're blonde too!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Temari.

"Shut up." Temari muttered.

Gaara looked up at Sasuke and Naruto, his lips contorted in what could be taken as a determined frown. "So you-"

Gaara winced and clutched his head again as an arrow of pain shot through his head.

"I don't know why you want to invade Konoha." Sasuke said coldly. "But I will stop you!"

"Don't be stupid, I'm going to stop him!" Naruto snapped, flipping around to glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "I am not getting into an arguement with you in this situation."

"I guess that's a good idea." Naruto admitted.

"Are you two idiots?" Kankuro demanded, staring at the two of them.

"I'm not." Sasuke muttered, looking pointedly at Naruto.

"Hey! I'm not either!" Naruto exclaimed. He glared at Kankuro. "What makes you think that?"

"You're trying to fight someone who has a _monster _sealed in him. If that isn't idiotic, it's plain stupid." Kankuro reasoned, paling slightly at the thought of Gaara.

"He called you idiotic, Sasuke." Naruto smirked.

"How do you know he's not talking about you?" Sasuke demanded in annoyance. He fiddled around with a kunai.

_For that matter, is it alright to be talking around like this?_

"I have a monster sealed in me." Naruto said smugly. "You fought me. Therefore, he's talking about you."

Sasuke twitched.

"Wait, what?" Kankuro stared at Naruto. "You're a Jinchuruki as well?"

"Jin.. Uh... yeah, I guess." Naruto blinked.

"But you're not psycho-" Temari objected.

She was cut off by Gaara, who stared up at Naruto in disbelief and anger. "You're... like me?"

"Uh huh." Naruto nodded.

Gaara's head twinged and he was unconsciously influenced by Shukaku. His eyes flashed with bloodthirst. "Lies. Lies! There's no way you can be like me!"

"Well, not exactly like you... I mean, I don't kill people without any particular reason..." Naruto pointed out.

"Enough talking." Sasuke retorted. He threw a kunai at Gaara, and his Sand Shield knocked it off automatically. "As I said... I'm going to stop you."

Naruto looked hesitant as he closed his eyes for a second. He opened his eyes again, and there was nothing but determination. "Fine. I'll kick some sense into these Sand genin!"

"Hmmph." Temari scoffed. "Just you try."

"I beat you, remember?" Naruto pointed out.

Temari twitched.

1010101010

Obito stared around at the sight of the various ninja fighting in the arena.

_Definitely an invasion... But why are Sand and Sound nin working together?_

_I can't spot Naruto... He doesn't seem to be here..._

Just then, a familar pink-head ran through Obito, followed by a few other genin. Obito winced.

_I can never get used to that feeling... Wait, that's Sakura!_

_Naruto should be with his teammate... and she looked worried and urgent!_

Obito raced after Sakura upstairs. There, a bruised Shikamaru was unconscious on the floor.

"Shikamaru!" Sakura exclaimed, running up to Shikamaru in worry. "What happened? Where's Hinata?"

Shikamaru groaned and blinked his eyes open. "Ran out of chakra... then the scales were tipped against me. They knocked me out, then probably took Hinata. Then went that way somewhere..."

Shikamaru pointed in the western direction. He got up with some difficulty. "I'm useless... My chakra's at a near-zero state. From what I assessed, they're probably mid-chuunin rank. High-chuunin at most... definitely not jonin. If the four of you take them on, you should probably be able to beat him."

Tenten nodded.

"We should save Hinata, for-" Shino paused in the middle of his sentence, certain that someone was going to cut him off.

His expectations were met.

"Of course we're going to save Hinata! Come on, guys!" Kiba exclaimed. "We're not a tracking team for nothing- we'll find them quickly!"

"Why should I go?" Neji said coldly.

Everyone turned towards Neji in shock.

Neji didn't even bat an eyelid. "If she was kidnapped, that was Fate."

Tenten looked at Neji with a frown. "Neji... this is because Hinata's a part of the Main Family, isn't it."

"Perhaps." Neji stated, his pale eyes flashing.

"Main Family?" Sakura said in confusion.

"There's two 'families' in the Hyuuga- the Main Family and the Branch Family." Tenten quickly explained. "The Branch Family is forced to obey the Main Family by a seal on their forehead."

"The Main Family..." Neji said with disgust apparent in his voice. "Does not care about the Branch Family. To save one of the Main Family, they'd sacrifice one of the Branch Family without even a twinge of their conscience."

"So?" Kiba growled.

Neji blinked.

Kiba grabbed Neji's collar, pushing him up against a wall. "Hinata's never done any of that stuff! I'm sure! And because of some stupid grudge, you're not going to help save her!"

"Correct." Neji said calmly, pushing Kiba away. "Don't touch me."

"That is iillogical, for Hinata is gentle and-" Shino paused again. Everyone's eyes were upon him. "Would hate for anything bad to happen to anyone. You should return that gentleness."

Shino placed a small smile on his face.

_I finished my sentence. _

_"_Yeah!" Sakura exclaimed, nodding fiercely.

"Look at it this way." Shikamaru blinked lazily. "If you do not save Hinata, you could be charged with Shinobi Rule 34, refusing to save a comrade when not interupting with a mission."

Neji sighed slightly. "I suppose."

_Not to mention the fact that the Main Family will not be happy._

"Let us go, then." Neji stated, turning around.

The other genin, who had been shocked into silence by Shikamaru's smart and logical persuasion, promptly followed Neji.

Obito blinked. _From what I heard, Hinata's been kidnapped. Uh, looks like Naruto isn't here... They should be fine, so I'm going to look for Kakashi..._

_He has to know about where Naruto is!_

1010101010

Naruto and Sasuke jumped down swiftly from the tree.

"Sasuke, you can take care of Kankuro and Temari, right?" Naruto demanded.

"It'll be done in five minutes..." Sasuke retorted, walking up. "But are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed. He smirked. "Another minute or so and I would've beaten you, don't forget..."

"Don't be stupid, dobe." Sasuke said coldly. He glared at Naruto then shifted his withering gaze towards Temari and Kankuro.

_If I had used my Sharingan more... no, even then..._

_I'm not strong enough..._

Sasuke's eyes clouded as he recalled the two easy ways for power that were offered to him.

_To gain the Mangenkyo Sharingan, you must kill your closest friend!_

_If you want power to defeat Itachi... you will have to find me, Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke's eyes faded to red and the two sand nin shuddered slightly at the site of the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai.

_I can get stronger... but..._

_No. That is my last resort. _

_First of all, I'm going to squeeze all of the Uchiha knowledge that ghost has out of him._

_No need to go that far right now._

"You're going to d-defeat the two of us in five minutes?" Kankuro raised an eyebrow. It was obvious he was slightly fearful of the Uchiha, however. "Don't be stupid. Come on, Temari. Let's show him that Sand genin far surpass even the strongest of the Konoha ones."

Kankuro's puppet, Karasu, floated off his back.

Temari grabbed her fan and flipped it open to show all three of the purple circles drawn on it.

"Do you really think you can beat an Uchiha with that?" Sasuke asked superiorly. "You were beaten by Naruto."

"I'm going to enjoy beating you." Temari stated, her fan pointing towards Sasuke.

"Agreed." Kankuro growled. His fingers moved fiercely as the chakra strings which were attached to his hand and Karasu helped move Karasu. It clattered loudly.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

1010101010

"So, have you spotted Hinata yet?" Sakura asked urgently. Neji, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, and Tenten were racing through the forest, following the brown-haired and bald Kumo nin's trail.

Akamaru was helping quite a bit by sniffing out Hinata's trail, and Neji was half-heartedly searching for Hinata with his Byakugan.

Shino's bugs were buzzing off ahead to look around.

"No!" Kiba said in annoyance.

"No." Neji stated.

"My bugs have not reported that they have spotted her yet." Shino said calmly.

Sakura looked to the ground with worry.

"Were you friends with this Hinata?" Tenten inquired.

"No... But we were classmates. And she was always nice... to everyone... to me..." Sakura gave a small smile. "No one could really dislike her... even though she wasn't that noticeable."

"Was she a fangirl like you?" Tenten asked with distaste.

"I'm not- erm..." Sakura scratched her cheek to the side in embarassment. _Well, I guess I am a fangirl of Sasuke-kun. "_I don't think she's a fangirl."

"Oh, okay." Tenten nodded. "Well, I should get to know her... she's one of the few non-fangirls."

"That is, if we can save her..." Sakura said, her gaze falling downwards.

Tenten nodded.

Neji took a step forwards into a clearing full of mud. Then, several yellow-eyed wolves formed from the mud and growled threateningly.

"Eh?" Kiba blinked in shock.

"It's a trap!" Tenten snapped. She threw kunai at the wolves, but they just absorbed them.

Neji then tried to destroy one of the wolves with taijutsu. He succeeded in destroying a part of the wolf.

"Good job!" Sakura exclaimed. Then her eyes widened. "What?"

The wolf regenerated, mud flowing up to fix the wound.

"This is endless!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You guys... go ahead!" Tenten snapped, throwing explosion tags at the wolves again.

"Huh? What are you saying, Tenten!" Sakura cried.

"Just go! I'll take care of these wolves... Go save Hinata!" Tenten snapped, glaring fiercely at everyone. "They're getting farther away!"

"But-" Kiba hesitated. Akamaru barked.

"Hurry up!" Tenten retorted. The wolves were already regenerating.

"Let us go." Neji stated.

"We should not take Tenten's sacrifice in vain." Shino agreed.

"Wait, sacrifice?" Kiba cried.

Sakura closed her eyes. "You'll follow later, right?"

"Of course." Tenten smirked, twirling a kunai.

"Let's go!" Sakura exclaimed.

1010101010

"So... " Naruto sighed and placed his hands into a handseal. "I guess we have to fight."

Gaara's face was slightly cracked. "I will kill you... to prove my existance... for Mother!"

Naruto winced. "You're calling that demon in you 'Mother'? Just how messed up are you?"

Gaara stared at Naruto coldly. Sand flew up from inside of his gourd that was attached to his back.

"I get it." Naruto's eyes narrowed in determination. "No talking, right?"

Naruto jumped up onto a tree branch as sand squeezed together.

"Fuuton: Shinkuuha. Wind Style: Vaccum Wave!" Naruto exclaimed, blowing out fiercely.

Trees fell down around Naruto, but Gaara was protected easily by his Sand Shield. Sand floated up towards Naruto, and he promptly jumped back down.

"Fuuton: Futatsu no Daifuutou no Jutsu: Double Grand Wind Spears Technique!" Naruto snapped.

Gaara didn't even blink as his Sand Shield blocked it easily.

Naruto scowled.

_Okay. Let's assume any of my wind techniques won't work._

_Now, how about water?_

"Suiton: Daisuitou no Jutsu. Water Style: Giant Water Spear Technique!" Naruto cried.

_That's a pathetic water spear... I'm still not used to water techniques._

True to Naruto's thoughts, the spear was quite small. Gaara barely did anything to block it.

_Okay, none of my water techniques work either._

_I don't think summoning toads will help much- and it's still hard to get to Kyuubi's chakra._

_How about explosion tags? I think I have a few in my pocket._

Naruto grabbed several kunai from his pocket and threw it at Gaara.

There was a reasonably big explosion, and a plume of smoke flew up into the sky.

But when the smoke cleared, Gaara still stood there stotically.

Naruto sighed.

_So, there's only one technique left, isn't there?_

Naruto's mouth twitched up into a smirk. "Get ready, Gaara!"

Gaara simply aimed his sand towards Naruto yet again.

Naruto quickly ran to the side. He took a deep breath. His hands moved swiftly, creating a blue sphere of chakra in his hands.

"Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed, his face lit up by the blue glow of chakra.

1010101010

Obito ran towards Kakashi. He had some trouble locating Kakashi, but luckily Kakashi's bright silver hairstyle was hard to miss. It didn't take too long for Obito to find him.

Obito waited patiently for Kakashi to finish up with the Sound nin he was fighting, then he floated up to Kakashi and whispered something into his ear.

"Where's Naruto?"

Kakashi paled visibly, then calmed down. "Oh, Obito?"

"Yup." Obito grinned.

"Naruto went into the forest." Kakashi muttered. "Sasuke's with him. I don't know anything else... you can float, right? Why don't you float above the forest to look for them?"

Obito placed his hands together and opened his mouth to form a 'O'. "Oh, yeah!"

_I always stay on the ground, though... I don't know how high I can go..._

A sand nin threw himself towards Kakashi, and he quickly grabbed a kunai.

"See you then, Kakashi! Don't join me!" Obito said cheerfully, before floating upwards.

_Up, up... oh... Can't get any higher..._

_Oh well. High enough, I guess._

Obito floated towards the forest.

_Still, the forest is _giant_! My best chance is to wait for an explosion of some sort, then race towards there._

Just then, a plume of smoke meandered up into the sky.

_Perfect. Let's go there._

1010101010

Sasuke wiped his hands as he regarded the unconsious bodies of the two Sand nin in front of him.

While Kankuro and Temari had put up a fight, they were no match against Sasuke. He had quickly knocked out Temari with a fire technique, then went on to Kankuro.

After Kankuro had observed how Temari had been defeated, he had grabbed a summoning scroll and summoned another puppet.

However, with the Sharingan, Sasuke could see the chakra strings Kankuro used to move the puppet.

Although it wasn't perfect, Sasuke could somewhat predict where the puppet would go next.

Kankuro was simple to figure out. It was obvious that the crow puppet was trying to lead him into the other puppet that he had summoned.

Although it was a bit of a surprise that the puppets started shooting kunai and senbon at him, it was nothing that he couldn't dodge.

Sasuke had a few close calls, but nothing even nicked him. Since the kunai and senbon were covered in poison, that was a good thing.

With a few 'Great Fireball Techniques' and a bit of fancy footwork, Kankuro was lying on theground unconscious along with his sister.

Sasuke was then going to back Naruto up, and so he flipped around to regard the situation.

That was when he discovered the swirling, blue, and glowing ball of chakra in Naruto's hand.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

_What is that? I know it's different from the Chidori... Just what did Naruto learn?_

_Just how much stronger did Naruto get?_

"Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed, racing towards Gaara.

Gaara's Sand Shield just came up automatically to block the attack.

"That won't work!" Naruto exclaimed. Then a pensive look appeared on his face. "I think."

Sasuke groaned inwardly. _I think?_

Naruto's technique touched the Sand Shield. It broke through the shield without a bit of resistance.

A giant part of the shield blew open, revealing Gaara's cold and astonished face.

Then his face contorted in an expression of pain as the Rasengan hit Gaara's shoulder. It had gone off-target slightly.

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped back, withdrawing his blood-stained hand.

Sand clentched together in the place Naruto used to be.

"Mother..." Gaara whispered, sand surronding his body. "MOTHER! What is this wet feeling? This... this..."

Sasuke's pride had taken quite a beating the last few hours. Learning that Naruto had a technique with at least the same destructive power of the Chidori was the last straw.

Needless to say, Sasuke took it all out on Naruto.

"What did you do, dobe?" Sasuke asked scathingly.

"Um..." Naruto blinked and regarded Sasuke. "I think the Sand Shield has never been broken before... I think I'm the first person to ever break through it... I think... I'm the first person to draw blood..."

Naruto trailed off as he started to look slightly sick.

"Mother..." Gaara wimpered again. The remains of the Sand Shield fell down around him.

"Then who's 'Mother'?" Sasuke demanded with annoyance.

Naruto looked positively ill now. "The demon that's sealed in him... probably..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto thoughtfully.

"And before you ask, I think Kyuubi's a horrible demon." Naruto retorted. "Not my mother."

Sasuke blinked and nodded. Then his eyes widened. "What's happened to him?"

One half of Gaara's body had contorted into a horrible monster. One of his arms was gigantic with long claws. Half of his face was a horned, yellow-eyed monster.

It seemed to be the colour of sand, unsurprisingly.

Gaara growled as his hand shot out towards Sasuke and Naruto.

_Fast! _Naruto thought as he quickly dodged the arm. Sasuke went the opposite direction.

"Die!" Gaara cried manically. His arm snapped back.

_Ch! _Naruto could do nothing to dodge it, as the sand-coloured hand clentched Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried involuntarily, ignoring the little voice in his head that wanted power for the moment.

Naruto spat out crismon blood. "Drat... sorry, I got myself-"

He paused as he coughed up more blood.

"You..." Sasuke's eyes flashed. "Let him go."

"What is he to you?" Gaara demanded.

Sasuke twitched. "Why does everyone ask me that? My rival? Perhaps. My friend? Probably not. My teammate? Yes."

"But..." Sasuke clentched his wrist, and white chakra started to gather in his hand. "He's still someone that I don't want dead."

Naruto's eyes widened.

1010101010

That was when Obito made his appearance. He looked around.

_Okay, what exactly happened? Wait... NARUTO!_

"He is going to die. Now." Gaara stated. He squeezed his hand.

Blood flew through the air.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said in shock.

Obito froze, looking at the limp form of Naruto in Gaara's... or rather, Shukaku's... hand.

He looked at the blood staining the hand crismon.

"No... Naruto..." Obito stammered. His expression was one of disbelief and shock.

Blood slowly dripped onto the ground.

"Naruto..." Obito repeated. Various emotions swirled inside him, then erupted.

Anyone watching would observe the form of a slightly-short, black-haired boy gradually appearing from the air.

1010101010

**Mua ha ha ha! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha- *cough, cough, cough***


	36. Revived Obito: Defeating Gaara!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Isn't the new opening for Naruto great? I love it... then again, I love all of the openings until I get bored of them.**

_**Kimi wa ima, namida nagashite... Nakidasu kodomo no you ni...**_

**Oh, sorry... Well, let's get to the chapter already, shall we now?**

**Also, lets clarify one thing... the poll on my profile isn't for the pairing. It's out of curiousity.**

Chapter 35: Revived Obito: Defeating Gaara!

"You're... dead." Obito stated. He took a step forwards, giving Gaara a death glare.

"I... am going to drag you down." Obito snapped. He took a single step with his blue sandal.

His single eye blazed red from behind his orange goggles.

"The ghost?" Sasuke said incredulously. Then he shook his head fiercely and raced at the hand clentching Naruto.

He broke it open using the Chidori that sparked in his hand.

Obito didn't even bother to point out that Sasuke should be calling him Obito-san.

He was too furious.

"Naruto..." Obito muttered, staring at the body which Sasuke withdrew carefully from the sand.

Sasuke quickly checked his pulse. "It's... there..."

Obito sighed with relief.

Sasuke picked up Naruto and walked back to Obito.

"Are you the ghost?" Sasuke asked, looking at Obito.

"Obito-san." Obito said automatically, still staring at Naruto. "Wait, you can see me?"

Obito glanced at his hand quickly. _It's not transparent... Wait! Is my Sharingan activated?_

"Your Sharingan's activated." Sasuke noted.

_Am I... _Obito blinked, staring at his hand again. "Alive?"

Obito shook his head. _That's not important right now! Well, it is, but Naruto's more important! _

_He might have a pulse, but he's still covered in blood!_

_"_Naruto!" Obito cried, looking down at Naruto's face. He took short, shallow breaths.

"You dobe." Sasuke stated, hiding his fright well.

Meanwhile, Gaara had become even more like a demon. He was already the size of the average tree.

"Sasuke... do you know any genjutsu?" Obito demanded.

Sasuke shook his head.

"Gee, and you're an Uchiha?" Obito muttered.

"In case you forget, the whole clan died when I was seven!" Sasuke snapped in annoyance.

"I... guess." Obito sighed. He looked up. "Anyways, Sasuke, back me up here."

"What?" Sasuke demanded.

"You know 'Wind Ropes' now, right? You copied it off Naruto?" Obito asked. "Naruto's out of the picture. Seriously, the only chance we have to defeat Gaara is to capture him, even if it's temporary. Luckily, he doesn't move much so it should be easy."

"Wind Ropes." Sasuke stated, his hands in a handseal.

Ropes flew up from the ground and captured Gaara.

Gaara struggled against the ropes, crying inhumanly a few times.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! Great Fireball Technique!" Obito exclaimed, shouting out the name of one of the only fire techniques he knew.

The fireball hit the invisble ropes and travelled up them in a flash of fire. Gaara screeched as burns appeared on various parts of his monster-like body.

"Woah... I didn't think that would happen." Obito commented, staring at the black burns that had appeared.

Sand covered the wounds and healed the wounds. He grew even bigger, his head rearing above the trees.

He screeched again.

"Then again..." Obito stared at the even-bigger monster towering in front of him.

Obito laughed nervously. "Maybe that was a bad idea?"

1010101010

Hinata's eyes flew open. "Hm..."

_Where am I? Trees... Kumo..._

_I was kidnapped!_

Hinata struggled in vain against the strong arm that held her up.

"She's awake." a voice stated.

Another voice, deeper, piped up. "She can't do anything... don't worry about it."

"Got it." the first voice agreed. "Her eyes are blind-folded... she can't see anything."

_That's why everything's black... Byakugan!_

Veins pulsed from behind the blindfold. One of the powers of the Byakugan was to see through solid objects... Blindfolds were useless.

Luckily, they didn't know that.

Hinata scanned the forest. She could only see around seven hundred metres around, but that was enough.

_Kiba-kun! Shino-kun! N-neji-san! Sakura!_

_Are they coming to save me? Then I have to escape to help them!_

Hinata struggled further.

"She's struggling again." a voice commented.

"Knock her out." the other voice decided.

Hinata's eyes widened and she struggled further.

"Gatsuga!" a voice cried.

_Kiba-kun! _Hinata thought.

The two Kumo nin scattered as the Inuzuka and his partner burrowed in between them.

"What? It's just a kid..." the bald Kumo nin, the one who was holding Hinata, commented.

"He's still a ninja... Let's take care of him." the brown-haired Kumo nin decided. He twirled a kunai in his hand.

"Just try it." Kiba growled, Akamaru barking right next to him.

"Do you really think you can take the two of us by yourself, when we have a hostage?" the bald Kumo-nin demanded, holding up Hinata to prove his point.

"Uh huh." Kiba stated. _And what makes you think I'm alone?_

"Now, I want you to stay right there." the bald Kumo-nin ordered, walking up. "Unless you want this Hyuuga girl to be hur-"

The Kumo-nin coughed as Sakura' foot hit his back. He flipped around. "You little... How dare you do that?"

"Ninja." Sakura pointed to her headband.

"Gee, Konoha must be getting short-handed." the Kumo nin commented, staring at Sakura. "What, are you from a family of candy makers or something?"

Sakura twitched and tried to punch the bald Kumo nin in the face. Unfortunately, he dodged it easily.

"What now, candy-head?" the Kumo nin demanded with a smirk. Then he slapped his neck with his free hand. "Lots of bugs..."

1010101010

"They should've listened to the plan... If they die, it is because of Fate." Neji retorted. He and Shino were hiding in the bushes a little way away from everyone else.

"My bugs are already sucking their chakra." Shino stated. "In another half an hour they will be completely out."

"I suppose we must help." Neji commented in evident annoyance. He stood up and activated his Byakugan.

"I suppose you are right, for both Sakura and Kiba shall be captured or worse along with Hinata if this continues." Shino stated, his sunglasses flashing.

He stood up as well, bugs floating behind him.

The two of them walked into the clearing where everyone was fighting.

1010101010

"Huh?" The brown-haired Kumo nin stared at the two genin who had entered the clearing. "More ridiculously weak genin?"

"You should not understimate us." Shino stated.

"Did you forget that we have a hostage?" the bald Kumo nin asked rhetorically, pushing Sakura aside easily to show them Hinata.

"True." Neji stated coldly. He gazed at Hinata without a touch of emotion. "But that relies on one thing."

"What?" the brown-haired Kumo nin snapped.

"The fact that I actually care about her." Neji stated coldly. He got into a Gentle Fist stance. _You are in my field of divination. Hakke Rokujūyon Shō : Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!_

"Neji! What do you think you're doing!" Kiba exclaimed, staring Neji down.

Neji ignored the Inuzuka and raced forwards, placing his hand on the bald Kumo nin's chest and pushing hard.

The Kumo nin coughed up a little blood.

Then he promptly hit the Kumo nin again and again, causing major damage. The Kumo nin dropped Hinata onto the ground.

Neji continued on hitting the Kumo nin, until he fell to the ground.

Neji looked at Hinata coldly. "You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga. You should have not let the Byakugan be endangered- yet again. Especially as one of the Main Family. Do you wish for another person to die because of your actions?"

Hinata looked to the ground in shame. "I-I am s-sorry."

"Hey! What are you saying?" Kiba exclaimed, racing up to Hinata. He glared at Neji. "Hinata didn't do anything wrong!"

"Hmmph." the brown-haired Kumo nin glanced at his unconcious partner. "You'll pay for that."

"I do not think that is a good idea." Shino commented. "You are outnumbered an-"

"Shut up!" the Kumo nin growled. "Doton: Doryūha! Earth Style: Earth Flow Wave!"

"Uh oh." Sakura blinked in worry as earth rose up underneath the Kumo nin.

1010101010

Obito and Sasuke jumped back as a sandy hand slammed down onto the ground.

"Nice." Sasuke muttered sarcastically. "Now he's even angrier."

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that was going to happen?" Obito objected.

"A Uchiha... Naruto..." Sasuke shuddered. _I didn't want to admit it. Well, I guess he's _slightly _smarter than Naruto..._

"Now what?" Obito inquired. "What techniques do you have?"

Sasuke dodged another attack of Gaara's. "A couple of fire techniques. A wind technique. I'm running low on chakra... I can't do Chidori anymore. You?"

"A couple of fire techniques. A really weak genjutsu. Not much else. But, I have nearly full chakra reserves because erm... I just revived?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. _In other words, we're dead._

"Anyways, let's just try to protect Naruto and protect ourselves." Obito decided, ducking down as sand whistled over his head.

Sasuke's Sharingan flashed. "Don't be stupid. We need to fight back."

"How?" Obito demanded.

Sasuke twitched.

"Our best chance is to wait for a chance to hit him at the same time." Obito explained, dodging Gaara's foot. "We might be able to regain a bit of chakra, too... if we're lucky."

Sasuke paled slightly as he avoided a sand spike at the last moment.

He scowled. _The ghost's right. _

_But we won't get anywhere if we don't fight!_

Gaara's hand shot out- this time towards Naruto, who was lying on the ground helpless.

_Naruto! _Sasuke thought. He ran in front of him.

Sasuke placed his hands into a handseal. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! Great Fireball Technique!"

He blew, fire streaming from his mouth and forming a fireball. It hit Gaara's hand point-black, casing much pain. It retreated.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto. He dragged him away farther into the forest.

_Don't be such a deadweight. _Sasuke thought in annoyance. He walked back to Gaara.

Gaara mustered up all of the human consciousness in himself to ask a simple question.

"Why do you protect him?"

"Hn?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Because..."

His eyes glazed over as he recalled the massacre.

"I lost everyone dear to me once." Sasuke stated. He looked up at the sky. "It won't happen again."

Obito blinked. Then smiled. "Yup. That's right!"

Gaara growled, recalling a certain brown-haired man. _I will kill them._

_I will kill them all!_

Gaara roared.

1010101010

"What's happening?" Kiba demanded.

"He's using some sort of Earth technique." Sakura explained, looking up at the Kumo nin. "But all he's doing is standing on the slab of earth."

Akamru barked.

"Yeah, he must be planning something." Kiba agreed.

"Doton: Retsudo Tenshin!" the Kumo nin cried. "Earth Style: Mud Needle!"

The slab of earth formed into a suspiciously sharp earth needle which swiftly made its way forwards.

Everyone scattered, but the earth needle wasn't aiming for them.

It was a distraction.

"Kya!" Sakura cried, high-pitched. "What's this?"

"It was a trap!" Kiba exclaimed.

Akamaru barked fiercely.

"Hmmph." Neji's eyes flashed. "Hakkeshō Kaiten: Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!"

"Doton: Doru no Ude." the Kumo nin smiled sadistically. "Earth Style: Mud Arms."

True to the name, mud arms had snaked up from the ground to capture the five.. four genin and one dog. They clamped onto their legs.

Except for Neji, who had knocked the arms off.

"Ch." the Kumo nin muttered, noticing the fact Neji wasn't captured.

"You should not use so many techniques requiring high chakra, for-" Shino glanced at his bugs which were still discreetly attaching themselves to the Kumo nin.

"Huh?" the Kumo nin interupted. He was still towering over them on the slab of earth he had created.

Kiba scowled and tried to pull the arms off in vain. His fingers simply sunk into the mud.

"Akamaru! Can you escape?" Kiba demanded.

Akamaru barked 'no'.

Neji scoffed. _They are all useless... Not noticing a technique like that and not avoiding it..._

_I suppose I must take care of this by myself._

Neji walked up to the Kumo nin. He had a cold expression on his face that made even the Kumo nin twitch slightly.

"What are you going to do?" the Kumo nin snapped.

Neji jumped up onto the earth slab with ease.

"Idiot! Do you think you can beat me here?" the Kumo nin brought his hands into a handseal. "Doton: Tsuchi no Yaiba! Earth Style: Earth Sword!"

A sword of earth formed in his hand and he quickly tried to stab Neji with it. Neji parried it with a kunai.

"You are the idiot." Neji stated. "Fate... has confirmed your defeat."

The Kumo nin was holding the sword with two hands. Neji was finding it difficult to keep the Kumo nin from overpowering him.

He quickly brought his other hand out to hit the Kumo nin in the chest.

The Kumo nin scowled. "You little..."

He brought the earth sword back and starting pushing Neji back fiercely.

"You're sweating." Neji commented.

"Huh? What do you mean?" the Kumo nin snapped, sweat shining on his brow.

"You're going to fall unconscious soon." Neji predicted.

"So, Fate told you that as well?" the Kumo nin demanded.

"No." Neji stated. "Logic did."

"Logic?" the Kumo nin blinked. _How can he tell I'm feeling weak?_

Shino nodded.

"Shut up!" the Kumo nin growled, increasing his jab power.

_Go_. Shino thought. Bugs rose up from his body and streamed towards the Kumo nin.

"Bugs? Don't tell me, you're an Aburame?" the Kumo nin cried. "Then the bugs that were around me... Drat it!"

The Kumo nin raced backwards, but the bugs were faster. They surronded him and sucked up all of his chakra, and he fell to the ground.

"Nice going, Shino!" Kiba crowed. With the fall of the Kumo nin, the mud arms had disperced and freed everyone.

"Thank you, Shino-kun... Neji-san... everyone..." Hinata murmured, poking her fingers together.

"I merely did it because I had to." Neji stated coldly, staring at Hinata. "Because of your weakness."

Hinata flushed and stared down at the ground.

"Stop blaming Hinata!" Kiba snapped.

"I agree!" Sakura nodded.

"It is illogical, for while Hinata-" Shino started.

"We must go back to retrieve Tenten." Neji stated, walking into the forest.

"Hey!" Kiba growled.

"Kiba-kun... don't worry about it." Hinata whispered.

"What? But he-" Kiba objected.

"Tenten-san came as well?" Hinata asked Sakura, cutting Kiba off nervously.

"Yes, but she had to take care of a trap." Sakura explained. "We should go back to find her..."

Hinata nodded.

1010101010

Water dripped down onto the floor of the sewer with a splash.

Kyuubi growled under his breath from behind the bars of his cage.

_Idiotic container._

_Getting himself beaten up by that even more idiotic Shukaku! _

_He's so weak! Both of them!_

_And doesn't he understand that I'll get in trouble if you die? Seriously, how can each of my three containers be stupider than the last?_

_I suppose I have to heal him... For my life..._

_Idiotic Yondaime... connecting my life with my container..._

_Even more idiotic container... getting himself beaten by Shukaku..._

_In fact, the whole world is idiotic except for the great Kyuubi-sama... wait, that's me!_

Kyuubi chuckled manically as he allowed some demonic chakra leak out of the bars.

1010101010

Naruto looked up blearily at Sasuke and Obito. He was lying on the ground, in much pain.

If a medic nin had assessed Naruto's status, one would observe that Naruto had two broken ribs, a broken arm and leg, much internal bleeding, and bruises all over his body.

One would also observe that the injuries were slowly healing themselves.

That was when red chakra leaked in a large amount into Naruto's normal chakra pathway system.

Naruto's elevated healing was the result of the constant tiny amount of Kyuubi's chakra leaking into his system.

Therefore, by increasing the demonic chakra in Naruto's chakra pathway system, Naruto's healing increased even more.

However, if too much demonic chakra entered his system the opposite effect would happen and Naruto would become even more injured in the long-run, even if current injuries were healed.

Kyuubi was aware of all of this- it was his chakra that was being used, after all.

While Kyuubi would love a dead Naruto, in this case if Naruto died, so did Kyuubi. It wasn't in his interests to place too much demonic chakra into the chakra system.

So, Kyuubi tried to minimize the chakra entering Naruto's system.

Nevertheless, some of the red chakra leaked out of Naruto's body.

On the bright side, it wasn't too much... and Naruto's injuries were healed really quickly.

Sure, a few plants in a fifty centimetre radius died because of the demonic chakra, but that isn't that important.

And it created a thin cloak around Naruto, reddened his eyes, and affected his mind slightly.

But let's not sweat the small details.

1010101010

Naruto's eyes shot open. _What happened?_

He felt some twinges of pain all over his body, but he managed to stand up.

Sasuke and Obito, who were trying to avoid getting noticed, flipped around and stared at Naruto.

"Naruto? You're alright!" Obito exclaimed. "Wait, what's with your eyes?"

"Uh... I don't know." Naruto walked up to them. "So who's that?"

His eyes lit up with horror. "Don't tell me... that isn't..."

"Yes." Sasuke nodded.

"... an alien, is it?" Naruto demanded.

"Wha-what?" Obito stammered in pure shock.

"What... did you say?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Joking, joking." Naruto grinned cheerfully. Then his grin faded. "That's... Gaara, isn't it."

"Yeah." Obito nodded.

"What are you doing?" Naruto inquired.

"Trying to stay alive?" Obito said dryly.

"But you're dead." Naruto dead-panned.

"I came back alive for some reason. At least I think so... since I can use chakra now." Obito explained.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. The demonic chakra that wasn't that noticable flared around him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke muttered in slight shock. "Is that..."

Naruto growled and raced at Gaara, claws forming from the chakra.

He swiped at him, creating four deep scratches on the side.

"Oh no..." Obito murmured, staring at Naruto in worry.

He took a deep breath. "Naruto!"

Naruto turned around.

Obito breathed a sigh of relief.

_He's not been taken over... he's just been affected by the chakra._

"Get rid of it! The chakra!" Obito insisted. "You know that's from Kyuubi!"

"Calm. Down!" Obito finished his relatively short rant.

Naruto frowned and clentched his eyes shut. He struggled wildly against the grip of the chakra.

_Go away._

_I don't need this much! So go away!_

_NOW!_

The Kyuubi scoffed in irritation in the seal.

_First, this idiotic container wants chakra. Now, he doesn't want it._

_Hmmph._

The demonic chakra recedded from Naruto's body. He breathed a sigh of relief and raced back towards Obito and Sasuke.

"Are you alright?" Obito demanded.

"Fine." Naruto muttered.

"You... will pay." Gaara stated, placing his hands into a handseal. He floated up from the monster which was Shukaku.

"Hey, it's Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Read the mood." Sasuke muttered.

"I will show you the true power of the sand demon." Gaara said clearly. _Tanuki Neiri! Feigning Sleep Technique!_

Gaara's eyes closed and he fell limply.

"He... fell asleep?" Obito said in confusion. "Why'd he do that?"

"I mean, it's not like he was so tired he just had to fall asleep..." Naruto paused. "Is it?"

"Yes! I'm free... finally free!" Shukaku crowed. He laughed manically. He was a sand-coloured tanuki, with dark blue markings all over its face, body, and tail, and a jagged, concave mouth.

"Looks like the monster's free." Sasuke commented, stepping back slowly.

Shukaku laughed again. "And there's some people I want to kill! Fuuton: Renkūdan! Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!"

"Run." Naruto stated, grabbing Sasuke.

"What are you-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's Shunshin. He raced through the forest, then stopped when he thought they were far enough away.

Obito appeared a couple of seconds later. "Why'd you leave me behind for? What if I didn't know Shunshin?"

"Sorry, I thought you were still a ghost..." Naruto laughed nervously.

There was the sound of falling trees.

Sasuke looked around wildly. _I really... need to learn Shunshin..._

"Look..." Naruto walked up to the top of the tree and beckoned for Sasuke to follow. "That's where we were."

There was a kilometre-long bare stretch of earth where there used to be a forest.

"I didn't think it would be that bad..." Naruto muttered, staring. "Good thing we escaped."

"This is crazy." Sasuke muttered. "How are we supposed to beat something like that?"

Naruto jumped down onto the ground. "Stay back."

He placed his hands into five handseals.

_Boar. Dog. Monkey. Bird. Ram._ Naruto thought.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"You should stay back." Obito advised. "If it works, it'll be dangerous."

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Summoning Technique!_ Naruto thought, placing his hand onto the ground.

There was a puff of smoke, and a tiny orange toad wearing a blue vest appeared.

"Yo! I'm Gamakichi- Do you have any candy?" Gamakichi asked.

Obito muffled his laughter.

"And what was that supposed to do?" Sasuke demanded in annoyance.

Naruto groaned. "Drat. Not enough chakra... Here. Candy."

He handed Gamakichi a chocolate bar that was hiding somewhere in his pocket.

Shukaku laughed manically. "You avoided that... but you won't avoid this!"

It raised its sand-coloured tail menacingly.

"Naruto!" Obito cried. "What are you doing?"

Naruto closed his eyes. _Come on, furball, give me chakra! You're the great Kyuubi, right? Do you want to lose against this guy?_

_Come on!_

Naruto squeezed his eyes even more.

_If you don't give me chakra... I'm going to stay right here and basically kill myself with you! You need to give me rent, 'member?_

Chuckles echoed from the edges of Naruto's mind- although Naruto couldn't hear it. The Shiki Fuuin that the Yondaime had used to seal Kyuubi in him was too strong for that.

Demonic chakra leaked out of the bars yet again.

Naruto's eyes flashed open. _Boar. Dog. Monkey. Bird. Ram._

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Summoning Technique!_

There was a giant poof of smoke at the same moment as Shukaku brought his tail down.

"What is this?" a voice snapped from the cloud of smoke. A sword made its appearance as it blocked Shukaku's tail.

The smoke gradually cleared to reveal a giant toad wearing a blue vest.

"You summon me... yet again... and you're in a middle of a battle with a giant monster?" Gamabunta snapped. "You're worse than the Yondaime and the perverted sage combined! Well, maybe not combined. You're worse than that perverted sage!"

Gamabunta jumped back. _What is it with this monster? I could barely keep him from pushing through..._

"Can you help me? Please?" Naruto begged with barely concealed twitching. He didn't like begging, but this toad was his only chance. "Come on! A boss has to help his underling, ri-ght?"

"We haven't officially stated that... we haven't exchanged sake cups yet." Gamabunta pointed out.

"I'm underage!" Naruto complained. _I'm not twenty years old yet!_

"He's a nice guy! Help him out!" Gamakichi piped up.

"Pops?" Naruto blinked, staring down at Gamakichi.

"Gamakichi? That you?" Gamabunta demanded. "But even if you say that... that there is a tailed beast, you realize!"

"He was mean to me!" Gamakichi lied.

"What? Okay, then, kid... I guess I'll help you out!" Gamabunta exclaimed, his eyes flaring with anger.

"I want candy for this." Gamakichi muttered, looking up to Naruto.

"I'll give you all the candy you want! Thanks!" Naruto whispered with evident relief.

Shukaku screeched in annoyance. "I'll kill you!"

1010101010

Obito looked up at the toad that towered over him. He shaded his eyes. "Well, Naruto managed to summon him..."

Sasuke, meanwhile, was in a state of semi-shock. "How... That... That can't be Naruto... Even if he wasn't as weak..."

"Yup, that's Naruto!" Obito grinned. "Definitely Naruto! Can't be anyone else!"

Sasuke's eyes flashed red. _I need to get stronger! _

"Ghost... Do you know where the Uchiha Library is?" Sasuke demanded.

"Not that I'm going to tell you." Obito retorted. "And you don't know where it is? Well, I guess it's usally told when you get the Sharingan... and if you're a really late bloomer you can coerce a Sharingan-bearing Uchiha to take you in..."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. _It must be the 'ghost'. Maybe if I... call him... Obito-san... hn..._

"Obito...san..." Sasuke muttered.

"Hm? What was that, you said? Obito-sama?" Obito inquired with a grin.

"Don't push it, Obito...san." Sasuke retorted with some hesitation.

"Ah, well, I suppose I'll show you where it is..." Obito shrugged. "Better than you going over to Orochimaru..."

Sasuke twitched.

1010101010

"So, explain. Is that boy on the monster the Jinchuruki?" Gamabunta demanded.

"Uh... yeah." Naruto nodded.

"Did the monster come out after he fell asleep?" Gamabunta asked.

"Uh huh." Naruto answered.

"He seems like he has insomina... poor guy. His seal must suck... He can't even sleep without risking getting taken over by Shukaku." Gamabunta commented. "So, by forcing himself to fall asleep, Shukaku comes out."

"That's horrible..." Naruto muttered softly. "Wait! Does that mean that if we wake Gaara up Shukaku will go away!"

"Oh? Seems like you understand things well." Gamabunta smirked. _From what I saw, the Shukaku is strong._

_The tables will be turned if the fight goes on for too long... Which is why breaking the technique is the most important thing._

"But how?" Naruto demanded.

"I'll get close to the toad and stop him! When his guard is down, knock the kid awake!" Gamabunta explained.

"Wait a sec... All I have to do is knock him awake?" Naruto blinked.

"Yes, so-" Gamabunta started.

"I can do it..." Naruto smirked. "Just get me somewhat close to it! I'll use Wind Ropes to pull him out!"

"I suppose that'll work..." Gamabunta blinked. "Okay."

He drew his sword out and pointed it forwards.

"Get ready, kid!" Gamabunta cried, racing forwards.

_Fast!_ Naruto thought. He placed his hands into a handseal. _Where's Gaara?_

_There! Wind Ropes!_

Naruto stood up, wobbling a little. There was a impact as Gamabunta's sword hit Shukaku.

Wind ropes snaked out and captured Gaara.

"Come... out... GAARA!" Naruto cried, pulling back fiercely. Gaara flew out of Shukaku's body and towards Naruto. "Now... WAKE UP!"

Gaara's eyes shot open.

"No! I just got out!" Shukaku screeched. "No. No! NO!"

_It's strong... as expected of a tailed beast... _Gamabunta thought. _Even though the jutsu is breaking..._

Gaara flew through the air towards Naruto.

Naruto paled. "Uh..."

Gaara hit Naruto, knocking him off the toad's back.

"Oh... great." Naruto groaned as he fell through the air.

Shukaku disappeared.

"I suppose we'll be going as well, Gamakichi." Gamabunta stated, glancing at Naruto.

_What a kid... I suppose recklessness is part of the job description when you're a ninja, but he takes it to a new level._

_Interesting... I'll be interested to see what he does..._

Gamabunta puffed back to his home.

1010101010

"Looks like it's more or less over..." Obito commented, looking up at the puff of smoke. "Is Naruto alright?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're holding a grudge just because your pride was injured." Obito retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke repeated, purposely ignoring Obito.

"Hn, hn... You think saying that will heal your pride?" Obito groaned, walking up to Sasuke. "Get over it. So, Naruto got stronger. A lot stronger. Then you have to get stronger as well. Seriously, you have the Sharingan! Why don't you use it!"

"There's nothing to copy." Sasuke muttered.

"You think the Sharingan's just about copying stuff?" Obito demanded.

Sasuke didn't say anything, but his silence explained everything.

"There's genjutsu, too." Obito snapped. "Even I know a weak genjutsu."

Sasuke still didn't say anything.

"Personally, do you know what I think?" Obito demanded. "Being the only Uchiha did wonders for your personality. You think that you can always beat everyone 'cause of that. You don't know the meaning of actually trying."

"Shut up." Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger.

"Then why don't you try harder?" Obito demanded. "You say you want to kill the person who killed the Uchiha... But how do you think you'll be able to do that by just relying on your natural 'talent'?"

"I train." Sasuke stated. _I train a lot, idiotic ghost._

_Maybe not as much as that hyperactive Naruto, but enough... I thought._

"Then why don't you train more! I'm going to say it right now- You're weaker than Naruto." Obito retorted.

Sasuke's eyes flared red.

"It's true. You know. If Naruto went all out..." Obito gestured upwards. "You would lose."

Sasuke closed his eyes. _I don't want to think that!_

"There's no fast way to power... Mangenkyo has got to have some catch, like _killing your closest friend, _and Orochimaru wants your body." Obito snapped.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said loudly. He quieted down. "The next time we fight, I'll beat him up... definitely."

His eyes burned with determination.

Obito blinked then smiled. "If you say so."

1010101010

**And... cut! Mostly 'cause I feel like it.**


	37. Wrapping Things Up: Naruto's Shock!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Over 900 reviews! It's only a hop, step, and jump to 1000! **

**Anyways, I should give something special to the 1000th reviewer... I don't know, virtual lollipop?**

**Or maybe... a sneak peek to the next chapter or something?**

Chapter 36: Wrapping Things Up: Naruto's Shock!

Naruto rubbed the bump that had appeared on his forehead. It was stinging badly... along with the rest of his body.

_Great... _Naruto thought, regarding Gaara who was gradually standing up from across him.

_Out of chakra... hopefully Gaara is as well..._

They seemed to be in a 'clearing' that Shukaku had created in his short-lived mass destruction of the forest.

"So? What now?" Naruto demanded, picking himself up. He stared at Gaara defiantly. "What did that accomplish?"

"It... was my mission." Gaara stated, struggling to keep his cold demenour.

"Your mission." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know, I knew this girl... uh, boy, once. He said that ninja were tools."

"That's true." Gaara said. "I was born a tool, a monster for my village. And you are the same, are you not? How else would you manage to beat me?"

"Maybe I'm just really strong like that!" Naruto joked. His expression then returned to serious again. "Yeah. I'm the same. I told you, didn't I? And plus, I had to protect everyone..."

"Why?" Gaara's eyes flashed with anger. "Why aren't you like me?"

"I... had friends." Naruto said hesitantly. "I... was alone at first. But people..."

_Obito..._

"Helped me. Recognized me as myself and not the demon inside me." Naruto explained. "Taught me..."

_Iruka-sensei... Kakashi-sensei..._

"Fought with me..."

_Sasuke..._

"And just were there..."

_Sandaime-jiji... Sakura-chan... Everyone..._

"I'm not alone anymore." Naruto grinned. "I'm different from you... Because I'm not alone."

"Why! You're... YOU'RE THE SAME AS ME!" Gaara screeched weakly. "Why... can you go so far for other people! Why are you not alone?"

"You're not alone either, right?" Naruto demanded. He looked up at the sky. "You have your siblings, right?"

"They... they're afraid of me. Hate me." Gaara stated. "Think that I'm the demon..."

"Then change their opinion!" Naruto exclaimed. He closed the distance between the two of them in a few short steps, and looked straight into Gaara's eyes. "Convince them! In fact, convince everyone! But start with them! You can do it! Ignore the demon in you!"

"Mother..." Gaara muttered.

"It isn't your mother! It's just a manipulating demon! Ignore it!" Naruto shouted, straight into Gaara's ear. Needless to say, Gaara winced.

Gaara took a step back and looked at Naruto.

_He's the same... yet different..._

_Change... their opinion?_

A small smile found itself on Gaara's face.

_Perhaps... that may work..._

"And... you've more or less lost. Want to admit your defeat?" Naruto demanded. "Because, technically, you're Sand and Sand's invading Konoha.

Gaara closed his eyes. "Do what you wish. It's my loss."

Temari and Kankuro jumped down to Gaara, staring at Naruto threateningly.

Naruto grinned. "Since it looks like your siblings have woken up and don't want me to do something to you... I'll be going, now!"

He shunshin'd away.

1010101010

Naruto made his way into the arena and looked around. Everyone was hysterical, tired, and running around.

He noticed Sasuke milling around in a corner along with the other genin. They seemed to have a depressed aura for some reason.

Naruto raced towards them, grinning automatically to try to pass on some of his optimism.

"What's the matter? We beat the Sand and Sound, right?" Naruto demanded, turning his head to the side in confusion.

"Hi, Naruto." Obito smiled.

"Now, who is this!" Kiba exclaimed, pointing at Obito. He was wearing a simple Henge. He looked the same as usual, except without his goggles and with brown hair.

Akamaru barked.

"He said he was a genin from two years ago, but I've never seen him." Kiba translated.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. He was still near- completely out of chakra, but his mind was working fine. "Naruto... did you defeat that monster?"

"Don't be silly!" Ino exclaimed in annoyance. She was still miffed that she wasn't included in the Hinata rescue attempt. "Someone summoned that toad to defeat the monster! The only living person that can summon toads is Jiraiya of the Sannin, remember? We studied it in the Academy!"

"Are you saying that Jiraiya of the Sannin defeated the monster?" Sakura said in confusion. "But Obito-san said that Naruto did... Even if it's unbelievable..."

_Still, I guess Naruto has the Kyuubi in him after all..._

"Obito-san? Obito, is that you?" Naruto demanded.

"Huh? Yeah." Obito nodded.

"Oh, I get it now." Naruto grinned. _Henge._

"I have no idea who this guy is, and why should we trust him!" Ino demanded.

"True, for-" Shino started.

Lee cut Shino off, serious for once. He looked to the ground in sadness. "Naruto-kun... the Sandaime's Flames of Youth have been completely erased by Orochimaru."

Naruto looked at one person to the other. "Wait, wait, what? One thing at a time... first things first... Lee, what did you say?"

Sasuke translated brusquely. "Naruto. The Sandaime is dead."

Naruto froze, and turned to Sasuke. "Wh-what?"

"Orochimaru killed the Sandaime." Sasuke clarified, staring straight at Naruto.

"No way..." Naruto said in shock. The stress and injuries of the last few hours started to catch up with him. "Sandaime-jiji... is dead?"

No one answered, as they were all looking down at the ground in sadness.

Naruto swayed dangerously, and fell to the ground.

"Naruto!"

1010101010

"So, who are you?" Kiba demanded again, staring at Obito. "Why does all of Team 7 seem to know you?"

Currently, they were right outside of the Konoha hospital. Obito had volunteered to take Naruto to the very over-crowded hospital, but everyone came along.

"Do I have to explain?" Obito complained, looking up at the sky. "I already said I'm a genin who became one two years ago!"

"Yes." Shikamaru muttered. "Why have we never seen you before?"

"Have you seen all of the genin in Konoha?" Obito demanded.

"No, but where did you pop up from?" Kiba demanded.

Akamaru barked.

"Where's your team?" Kiba translated. "And you weren't in the Chuunin Exams."

"Whatever..." Obito groaned. "I'm going to go to Kakashi... he'll be able to help... he's a jonin, unlike you genin..."

Obito shunshin'd away, leaving many annoyed genin in his wake.

"He's a genin too, isn't he?" Chouji asked, munching on a chip from a bag that he had produced from somewhere.

"No, chuunin." Sasuke muttered. He turned away and started walking.

"What? He said he was a genin!" Kiba cried.

_Oh, who cares. _Sasuke thought in annoyance.

"Where're you going, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted with a scoff. He didn't answer.

1010101010

"Hi, Asuma! Know where Kakashi is?" Obito asked, jumping up in front of Asuma. He had taken off his Henge.

They were in a slightly-destroyed street.

"I heard he's in the Hokage Tower." Asuma answered. He wasn't smoking for once. "Why do you want to know, O...bi..."

Asuma stopped looking to the side distractedly to stare straight in front of him. "Obito?"

There was nothing but wind.

Asuma shook his head fiercely.

_Must be the shock of learning Dad's dead..._

_Still, why Obito?_

_I would think Kakashi would be the one to hallucinate Obito... Is the trauma of being a shinobi finally catching up to me?_

1010101010

Kakashi was sitting in front of a group of old people. He was currently quite annoyed, although he didn't show it.

Jiraiya was leaning on the wall next to him.

"So, are you saying that your student, the Ky- Uzumaki Naruto, defeated the monster from the Sand?" one of the Council members demanded.

"Yes." Kakashi said patiently. "I believe I said that twice before. I also said that I did not actually see this act, so it would be better to check with Naruto himself. But, since Jiraiya-sama didn't summon the toad, Naruto must have."

"Monster to beat a monster." another Council member muttered.

Kakashi's eye flashed in anger.

"And, Jiraiya-sama, you were not the one to summon the toad?" a Council woman inquired.

"No, of course not! I said that Naruto signed the Toad Summoning Contract already!" Jiraiya snapped. He had no qualms about hiding his annoyance. "I'll show it to you, then!"

Jiraiya bit his finger and placed his hand onto the ground to summon a toad.

"Jiraiya-sama, please refrain from-" a Council member started before being cut off by a toad which landed on him.

"Sorry 'bout that." Jiraiya lied. He took the summoning scroll from the toad he had summoned and spread it out.

"Here." Jiraiya said, pointing at Naruto's name. "Believe me now?"

All of the Council members leaned in to regard the scroll.

"I see." one of the Council members muttered in annoyance.

Jiraiya retrieved the scroll and dismissed the toad. "Now, can you let us go now?"

"Not just yet. There's still one small problem to be addressed." a Council woman stated.

"One small problem?" Jiraiya blinked.

"The problem of who will be the Hokage next." the same Council woman explained.

"See you then, Kakashi!" Jiraiya exclaimed, shunshin'ing away.

Kakashi groaned inwardly at Jiraiya's antics.

"We can take the matter up with him another time." a Council member sighed. "Kakashi, you may go now. We have sufficiently understood what happened."

"Very well." Kakashi nodded, making his way out.

1010101010

Kakashi walked out of the Hokage Tower, looking around with a sigh.

"Hi, Kakashi." Obito grinned. He was wearing a Henge currently, one of a plain brown-haired boy.

"Who are you?" Kakashi demanded.

"It's me, Kakashi!" Obito said with a laugh.

"Is this one of those spams?" Kakashi muttered, ignoring Obito.

"I thought those spams were supposed to done on the telephone." Obito commented. He undid his Henge with a puff of smoke.

"Obito?" Kakashi said in shock as the puff of smoke disperced.

"I'm alive! Even though that sounds weird, I'm alive!" Obito stated, grinning.

Kakashi took a deep breath, scratching his head. "Put your Henge back on."

Obito shrugged and redid his Henge.

"So, why are you... alive?" Kakashi questioned with some hesitation.

"I have no idea. Don't ask me." Obito shrugged. They were walking in the streets towards Kakashi's apartment. "Anyways... Sandaime-sama is dead?"

"Yes. Orochimaru killed him." Kakashi sighed, closing his eye.

There was a moment of silence, before Obito piped up again.

"You know, I don't really feel like telling the _Council _about me." Obito decided, nodding with determinedly. "I'll just wait until we get a new Hokage... yup!"

Kakashi raised his thin eyebrow. "I don't believe that's a good idea..."

"Oh, who cares?" Obito said dismissively. "The next Hokage has got to be one of the Sannin, right?"

"Most likely." Kakashi muttered.

"Then it's going to be either Tsunade-sama or Jiraiya-sama." Obito mused. "Because Orochimaru is a missing-nin..."

"As Tsunade-sama's location has been unknown for a while now..." Kakashi looked up at the sky. "It's going to be Jiraiya-sama, most likely."

"Joy. A porn-writer as a Hokage." Obito groaned. "At least he's _strong, _I guess..."

"I don't thick he'll accept without an arguement, though..." Kakashi muttered. "There is paperwork, for one..."

"Well, who else is there in Konoha?" Obito demanded. "It's not like you can be the Hokage! Well, maybe Tsunade-sama could..."

Kakashi nodded. "But no one knows where she is."

1010101010

Naruto's eyes twitched as he slept in a hospital bed.

Sakura walked into the room. It was around half past three, and Naruto had been unconscious for around a day.

_The Sandaime's funeral is going to happen tomorrow... _Sakura thought, sitting down on a chair. She looked at Naruto. _Will Naruto wake up in time for it?_

Just then, the door slid open again with a clatter, revealing Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking to see if he's awake." Sasuke muttered, glancing at Naruto. "Same as you."

Sakura laughed slightly.

Sasuke regarded the single flower that was placed in a vase on a bedside table. "Sakura... did you give him the flower?"

"No." Sakura shook her head, noticing the flower for the first time. "It was there when I came... I wonder who gave it to Naruto?"

Sasuke grunted absent-mindedly.

"Maybe Hinata..." Sakura murmured, looking at the bright white flower.

_A... Gardenia, I think... I wonder if it means something in particular...I don't think it has to do with getting better._

_Ino-pig would know... She runs a flower shop, after all... Maybe I'll ask her._

Naruto turned over in his sleep. His face was peaceful, and he didn't show any signs of waking up anytime soon.

"I'm going to go, Sasuke-kun." Sakura decided, standing up.

Sasuke shrugged slightly and got up as well. "I will too, then."

The two of them slided the door open and left the room.

As soon as the door shut quietly, Naruto cracked an eyelid open. Then he cracked the other open.

Finally, he opened both of his eyes.

_Okay. The hospital staff let their guard down whenever someone visits and they say that I'm still asleep._

Naruto jumped out of bed and glanced out the window.

_Oh, come on, third floor? Again? Sometimes I think they put me here on purpose because I escape so much..._

_It's not my fault that the stupid hospital staff make me stay here for a _whole week _whenever I fall unconscious!_

_I suppose I'll go with the Henge plan... It'll be hard to escape out of the window._

Naruto placed his hands into a handseal and muttered 'Henge' underneath his breath.

With a puff of smoke, a black haired young girl appeared. He was wearing a simple white dress.

_My Oiroke no Jutsu is too well-known... It's obvious it's me._

_But, if I use a Henge to Henge myself into a boy, it'll be suspicious..._

_So, an _original_ girl Henge is the best._

Naruto blinked as he looked at the white flower on his table.

_I guess I'll take the flower... someone gave it to me, after all!_

_Plus, if I have a flower, it'll look like I was visiting someone._

Naruto took the flower and opened the door a crack. He looked around.

_Okay. No one around._

Naruto opened the door further and walked out into the corridor.

He tried his best to place a relaxed expression on his face as he walked down the stairs.

A doctor walked past Naruto, and he nodded at Naruto. "Hello."

"Hello." Naruto answered, nodding slightly at him.

They passed each other without any incident.

Naruto resisted sighing with relief as he walked into the lobby.

"Excuse me!" a voice cried. It was the receptionist. "I don't recall you coming in... could you tell me where you signed in?"

Naruto froze and swore inwardly.

_I nearly did it! Okay, then... I'll just Shunshin!_

Naruto blurred and raced through the door quickly.

The receptionist opened the intercom on her desk. "Hello?"

"Yes?" a voice asked.

"Another patient's escaped, I believe." the receptionist sighed.

"We're on it. Any idea who it is?" the voice demanded.

"No, but she was female. She was probably wearing a Henge, though." the receptionist answered.

"Got it. Female, right?" the voice stated. "Over and out."

The intercom buzzed off.

1010101010

As soon as Naruto got to what he deemed as a safe spot, he undid his Henge. He was in an alley close to his apartment.

He glanced at the flower in his hand.

_I guess I should go to my apartment and drop this off before swinging by Ichiraku's... I'm so hungry!_

_Still, what am I supposed to do after that... maybe I can go look for Obito... where did Kakashi-sensei live again?_

"Naruto? I thought you were still in the hospital." someone stated, looking at Naruto in surpirse.

A dog barked.

Naruto flipped around to look at the speaker. "Kiba? Oh, hi! I got out of the hospital."

"Uh... okay." Kiba nodded. "Are you healed, then?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said, walking out of the alley. "Anything interesting happen during the day I was asleep?"

"Nothing much. The... Sandaime's funeral is tomorrow, though... you should find your sensei." Kiba said. Then he stared at Naruto.

Naruto twitched at Kiba's gaze. "What is it?"

"I can't believe that you, the dobe, managed to defeat that Gaara guy." Kiba said simply.

"Well, I did." Naruto said in annoyance. "I'm not just the dobe!"

Akamaru barked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Kiba mused at the words of Akamaru that only he could understand.

"I'm going now..." Naruto said, stepping back lightly. He raced away.

_Sandaime-jiji's... dead. _

_Well, at least Obito came to life... Ah! Where's Obito!_

Naruto ran into his apartment and placed his flower into a glass of water.

His eyes started to close.

_You know, I'm still tired... Maybe I'll go to sleep..._

Naruto dropped onto his bed with and was asleep in a matter of seconds.

1010101010

Obito raced into Naruto's apartment. Rain poured down from the sky, hitting the roof noisily.

Clouds covered the sky, but behind them the sun was rising.

_Apparently Naruto escaped from the hospital... He's probably here, then._

_Oh! There he is! I better wake him up..._

"Naruto." Obito whispered, poking Naruto.

Naruto groaned and his eyes flew open. "Obito?"

"Wake up!" Obito exclaimed with a grin. "Konoha's being invaded again!"

"What?" Naruto cried, jumping up with shock.

"Joking." Obito smirked. "But you're up, right?"

Naruto growled. Then his mind cleared. "Obito..."

"I'm alive, yes... More importantly, we need to get to the... funeral." Obito said depressedly.

_We're not even in a war... and yet the Sandaime had to die..._

Naruto looked down at the ground. He started to change. "Yeah."

1010101010

Konohamaru's eyes teared up in the clearing that the Sandaime's funeral was being held. He rubbed his eyes desperately, trying to stall the flow of tears.

Naruto placed a hand on Konohamaru's shoulder comfortingly. He didn't say anything... he couldn't say anything.

Konohamaru looked up at Naruto for a moment with a tear-streaked face.

Iruka, who was standing next to Konohamaru, looked down at Konohamaru sadly. He kneeled down and hugged him comfortingly.

Naruto looked up at the Sandaime's picture. Smoke twisted up from the insence next to the picture.

"How come some people die, and others live?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. "Why did Sandaime-jiji have to die... and yet so many others lived?"

"I don't know. But somehow I feel guilty." Obito commented. He wasn't wearing a Henge... he wanted to see if anyone would notice.

No one had, yet.

"That's reasonable." Kakashi said, looking up at the cloudy sky with his eye. "You were brought back..."

Kakashi left his sentence unfinished. It was obvious what he was saying.

Iruka looked at Kakashi in confusion.

"True." Sasuke muttered.

_Why did Itachi survive, and my clan die!_

Sakura simply looked down at the ground in sadness.

Naruto sighed.

_Why did Sandaime-jiji have to die?_

"It's true that when someone dies, they lose everything. Absolutely everything." Iruka said.

_Mom... Dad..._

"It's the most important thing to die for a cause. But even then, it's painful." Iruka said wisely.

Naruto nodded. He looked up at the sky and started to walk away. "'Bye."

The sun started to peek out from the clouds.

And likewise, on Naruto's face a smile appeared, breaking through the sadness.

1010101010

**And, cut, again... It was slightly short 'cause I wanted to end it there...**

**So, here you go! Shinobi Zukan Orange!**

Naruto crossed his arms in annoyance. "No! And that's final!"

"Naruto..." Obito sighed exhasperatedly.

The two of them were facing each other in Naruto's apartment. Naruto seemed to be around ten years old, and Obito was still transparent... and a ghost.

"Ramen isn't good for you!" Obito snapped. He crossed his arms.

"Yes it is! It has the meat group, the fruit and vegetable group, the dairy group... if you put egg in... and the grain group!" Naruto reasoned. "It's healthy!"

"Look, the food groups aren't everything!" Obito groaned. "The point is the noodles! They're practically deep-fried! It... isn't... good... for... you!"

"So what? Cup ramen still is good for you!" Naruto said stubbornly.

"Do you know how many preservatives are in there?" Obito retorted. He pointed straight at Naruto. "You need to cook something else."

"Like?" Naruto demanded. "I don't know anything!"

"Scrambled eggs! Hamburger! Something!" Obito exclaimed, gesturing with his hands. "The point is you need something healthier!"

"I eat vegetables..." Naruto pointed out.

"You didn't even eat those outside of ramen before I came along!" Obito retorted. He leaned in towards Naruto. "Let's go grocery shopping."

"No!" Naruto said stubbornly. "You can't make me!"

Obito smiled sadistically. He poked Naruto, causing shivers to run up all over his body.

"Oh yes I can." Obito smirked. "Now, I don't like it either but this is for you. Now, let's go."

Naruto clentched his teeth. "So what! Shivers are nothing... I'm going to be a shinobi!"

"I won't teach you!" Obito threatened.

"It's not like you taught me much anyhow..." Naruto muttered. He sighed. "Oh, fine... _Goggles_."

Obito twitched.

101010

"Okay. Cooking book." Naruto sighed, looking around the bookstore he was in. "Oh, this looks good!"

Naruto took the book out.

_68 Ways To Cook a Tree! Survival Guide!_

"On second thought..." Naruto groaned. "Okay, how about this one?"

He took out another book.

_How to Cook a Squirrel- Special Edition! Includes How to Catch a Squirrel!_

"Seriously, I know this is a shinobi village... but this is getting ridiculous." Obito groaned. "How about that one?"

Obito pointed to a book with a blue spine.

Naruto took the book out. "Hey, this might actually work!"

_Simple Cooking Recipes!_

Naruto flipped through the book and groaned.

_First of all, find some mushrooms. Then, catch a wild animal in the forest... any simple jutsu should do..._

"Another shinobi book." Naruto stated. He threw his hands up into the air. "Why are all... these... books... for shinobi! Isn't there a simple one?"

"Doesn't look like it." Obito commented.

"Okay, looks like there's nothing so we have to give up on cooking. Too bad." Naruto decided with a grin.

"No way! I'm not letting this just go!" Obito insisted. "Ask the bookstore owner."

"Fine..." Naruto walked out of the bookshelves. He looked at the sign. "Oops. I was looking at the Shinobi Cooking section."

Obito fell down comically.

101010

"Okay, then!" Naruto rolled up his sleeves. They were back in Naruto's apartment, in the kitchen.

He flipped open the book he had bought. "Obito, you pick. Since you're forcing me to do this."

Obito groaned and watched the pages flip by. "Stop there."

Naruto's hands stopped. "Scrambled eggs with rice and boiled vegetables?"

"That looks nice and simple. It's not like you can blow up the apartment with that." Obito smiled.

"I'm not blowing up the apartment!" Naruto insisted. He walked over to the dust-covered stove. He had never used it after all... he boiled water for cup ramen with a kettle. "Now... how did you turn the flame on again?"

"Gee, you don't even know that?" Obito groaned. "I'm just telling you one thing... don't use a fire technique. I've seen so much burnt food..."

"I don't know any fire techniques." Naruto pointed out. "Do you press this button?"

"Ah, no... you press it then turn." Obito explained.

Naruto placed a pan onto the stove then put an egg on it.

"You have to turn on the flame and break the egg open first." Obito sighed.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto pressed and turned the button. The stove sputtered but didn't light.

"Hm..." Naruto pushed another button. And another.

"That's a bad idea Naruto..." Obito warned. "I have a feeling that's going to cause a huge explosion..."

"Don't be silly! It's not like we're in one of those gag manga!" Naruto said logically.

"I really think..." Obito insisted. He was cut off by Naruto pushing and turning the last button.

Nothing happened.

"See?" Naruto said triumphantly. He turned all of them off. "I'm having some ramen."

Obito sighed in resignment.

_Mission: Make Naruto eat something other than ramen: fail._

_What next?_

_Maybe get rid of his ramen obession?_

_Nah, that's impossible._

_Let's go with trying to get him to do Bunshin..._

101010

**But as you all know, Obito failed.**

**Feel free to suggest OMAKE ideas... I'm running out.**


	38. Searching for Tsunade: Sasuke's Grudge!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**a) 1000 REVIEWS! And the 1000th reviewer was... da da da du-un... Sgt. Mehoff! Congratulations.**

**b) I'm not going to tell you, so stop asking. You know what I'm talking about.**

**c) Should I make Naruto a chuunin? While it's true that Naruto is pretty strong... the question is if he showed enough smarts to become a chuunin. Plus, there's the discrimination that comes with being the Jinchuruki of the Kyuubi...**

Chapter 37: Searching for Tsunade: Sasuke's Grudge!

Jiraiya chuckled as he regarded the bathing girls in the hot springs through his binoculars.

He was purposely not thinking about the Sandaime.

"Jiraiya." a voice stated from behind him. It was Koharu, one of the Sandaime's advisors.

Jiraiya paused in his peeping to look behind him. He regarded Koharu and Homura, then went back to his peeping.

Impressively, they didn't twitch.

"Doing lecherous things as usual, hm?" Homura said disapprovingly.

"Perhaps. So, what do you want?" Jiraiya demanded, placing his binoculars down. He flipped around to stare Koharu and Homura down.

"I believe you know." Koharu stated, her hands placed together. "We have something to tell you. Right now, the power of Konoha is declining."

"People are afraid."

"Fearful."

"Scared."

"Panicked."

"Anxio-"

"I get it." Jiraiya broke in. His eyes narrowed slightly. "You aren't saying what I think you're saying, are you?"

"The Council has managed to take care of the talks with Suna and other things, but right now we need a strong leader." Homura explained.

"We need the Godaime." Koharu clarified.

"And at an urgent meeting with the Fire Daimyo yesterday, we've decided it's going to be you." Homura said. "You are going to be the Godaime."

Jiraiya groaned. _Like I thought. _He shook his head. "Think about it... am I really the type to sit around and do paperwork? Not to mention my reputation."

"It's true that your perve- reputation leaves much to be desired." Koharu admitted. "But there's no one else who can do it."

"We've decided this... You're one of the Great Sannin. Who else?" Homura declared.

"Well, there's Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya pointed out, standing up. He scratched his head.

"You know perfectly well that her location is unknown." Koharu said in annoyance.

"Then, I'll find her. And bring her back to become to the Godaime. Do you have any complaints about that?" Jiraiya demanded, starting to walk away.

Homura and Koharu had a quick and rapid conversation.

"Very well. But you will have to bring several ANBU with you on your search party." Homura said.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't run." Jiraiya grinned. _Maybe. _"But, I want to take someone with me."

Koharu sighed inaudibly. "Very well. But expect ANBU after you if you don't come back within three months."

"Three months?" Jiraiya whistled. "That'll be tough. Ah, well- I suppose I'll have to hurry, then!"

He shunshin'd away.

1010101010

"So, so, Obito! You've got to have ramen!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling him down the street.

"I'll pass..." Obito said weakly. _Gee, this is worse than when Minato-sensei forced us all to go to Ichiraku's after each mission..._

_Seriously..._

Naruto grinned as he pulled Obito down onto the bench of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"One miso ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you going to have, Obito?"

Obito sighed. "One salt-pork ramen."

"One miso, and one salt-pork, right?" Ayame smiled. "Did you hear?"

"Yup!" Teuchi called out, starting to create the ramen. "So... Who are you?"

"Who?" Obito said in confusion. While this was the first time Teuchi had seen him, Obito had seen him pratically everytime Naruto went for ramen.

He blinked and placed his hands together. "Oh, me!"

Ayame laughed cheerfully.

"I'm... erm, U-u-u-Utanashi..." Obito looked around fiercely. His eyes flitted towards the chopsticks. "Utanashi Hashi."

Naruto laughed. "Chopsticks."

Obito raised an eyebrow. "Fishcake."

Naruto twitched. "Hey!"

Teuchi laughed. "Both Naruto and Hashi are wonderful names. Still, I haven't seen you around here Hashi. Where are you from?"

Obito rubbed his Henge'd brown hair self-consciously. "Um..."

"Now, don't ask Hashi-kun so many questions." Ayame chided. She placed down two bowls of ramen onto the counter. "There you go. One miso ramen and one salt-pork ramen."

"Yay!" Naruto grinned and tucked in.

Obito shrugged and ate the ramen half-heartedly.

Just then, Jiraiya peeked into the ramen stand in surprise. "Well, you really are here. That's a surprise... even if Kakashi suggested it."

Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen and looked at Jiraiya. "Oh, Ero-sennin! What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." Jiraiya explained. He glanced at Obito. "Who are you?"

Obito finished up his ramen. "Come on, Naruto. Let's go talk somewhere else. The park or something."

Naruto blinked and stood up. "Okay, then..."

1010101010

Obito, Naruto, and Jiraiya sat down on a bench in one of Konoha's many parks.

"So, let me get this right... you want me to come with _you _on a trip?" Naruto demanded.

"Technically, it's a mission." Jiraiya explained.

"Okay... no." Naruto stated simply.

Jiraiya fell to the side comically. "Seriously..."

"Well, if it's a mission don't you have to take it?" Obito asked.

"I can refuse missions, right?" Naruto pointed out.

"True..." Obito amended.

"We're stop by the 'red light' district in Hima! It's a special mission! We're trying to find this lady!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Red light district?" Naruto said suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling it's something perverted?"

"Because it is." Obito stated.

Jiraiya twitched. "You'll learn more than what you learn from Kakashi!"

"That's not much." Naruto retorted. "It's not like Kakashi's taught me much anyhow..."

"And this lady's really hot and wants to meet you!" Jiraiya revealed his trump card.

"That won't work... I'm not _you_." Naruto said scathingly.

Obito's eyes narrowed. "This lady... Why don't you tell us exactly who she is and why you're looking for her first of all. Then, we'll consider going on this mission."

Naruto nodded.

"We? I didn't say that I'd take you as well, former ghost." Jiraiya said in annoyance. Both Naruto and Obito had explained what had happened to him.

"If Naruto's going, so am I." Obito said determindedly.

"I agree!" Naruto said, waving his hand up.

Jiraiya sighed. _I guess he's not going anywhere without an explaination... then again, I can try my other trump card._

"Maybe I should bring Sasuke instead..." Jiraiya said teasingly.

"If you want to bring me, it's probably because of the Kyuubi." Naruto said, crossing his arms. "You wouldn't bring Sasuke for no particular reason..."

Jiraiya twitched. _Drat. He's not a total idiot._

_Well, the actual reason is something else... but still._

"Fine." Jiraiya sighed. "The lady who we're looking for is Tsunade of the Sannin- my former teammate. I want to bring her back to Konoha so she can become the Godaime Hokage."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

Obito nodded. "So, in other words, you don't want to be Hokage, so you're getting the other candidate to do it for you."

"Basically." Jiraiya said.

Naruto smirked. "Okay! I'm on!"

"Huh?" Jiraiya blinked in surprise.

"I want to be Hokage. But that's impossible right now." Naruto explained. "So, if I get friendly with the Godaime, it'll increase my chances of being picked for the Rokudaime or something!"

_Especially since I have the Kyuubi..._

"So calculating..." Obito muttered.

Jiraiya shrugged. _I guess anything works..._

"I'm going to go to my house to pack!" Naruto raced away in the streets.

Obito laughed. "Okay... Should we meet at the gates in an hour or so?"

Jiraiya shrugged and started to walk away. "I guess. See you, then."

1010101010

Naruto looked at his bag in slight annoyance. "Hey. Obito... Do you think that it's a little big?"

"I hope that's a rhetorical question." Obito groaned, regarding the bag that was in front of Naruto. It was larger than Naruto himself. "Of course it's too big!"

"You think?" Naruto grinned, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"Think?" Obito muttered. He lifted up his bag. "See, my bag's tiny!"

"Hey! Did you take some of my stuff?" Naruto demanded, looking at the bag. "That's my bag!"

"I don't have anything other than the clothes on my back." Obito objected. He paused. "And my kunai and shuriken in my pouches. And my sandals. Uh huh."

Naruto grumbled under his breath and procured another, smaller, bag from somewhere. He moved some items from his giant bag to his smaller one.

Meanwhile, Obito regarded inside the bag. "Geez... Do you know the meaning of 'restraint'? How about 'being compact'? Because bringing so many ramen cups is neither."

Naruto moved one ramen cup to his smaller bag. "Whatever."

He stood up and walked to the door. "Coming, Obito?"

1010101010

Jiraiya looked at Obito in annoyance. "Do you really need to come?"

They were standing in the gates leading out of Konoha. There was a single japanese character painted on each green gate. Naruto was running on the spot, wanting to go already, and Jiraiya was staring at Obito. Obito, meanwhile, was returning the stare with one of his own.

"Yup." Obito stated in a way that suggested that there would be no more arguement.

Jiraiya sighed. "I suppose we don't have time to spend arguing with you. Fine."

Naruto yawned slightly. "Are you done? Then let's go!"

He raced out onto the path.

"Wait!" Jiraiya exclaimed, his hand reaching out to grab Naruto's collar.

"What?" Naruto said in annoyance.

"Do you know where we're going?" Jiraiya demanded.

"Oh." Naruto blinked. He shrugged. "But there's only one path, you know."

Jiraiya twitched and let Naruto go. "Follow _me_."

"Uh _huh..._" Naruto and Obito drawled in unison.

1010101010

Sasuke walked into Kakashi's apartment. He wanted to ask Kakashi something.

What he wasn't expecting was Kakashi lying in bed, with various jonin- Gai, Kurenai, Asuma- standing or sitting around him.

"What's happened?" Sasuke demanded, looking around. "Why is Ka- he lying in bed? Are you _protecting_ him?"

Kakashi groaned inwardly.

_The worst person to appear... Hopefully no one will blurt out something unnecessary..._

"That is..." Asuma said, desperately thinking of an excuse. "Er..."

A young jonin ran into the room urgently. "Is it true that Uchiha Itachi has returned and is after Naruto?"

That was when he noticed Sasuke.

"Nice." Kurenai sighed sarcastically.

"Unyouthful." Gai murmured.

Asuma simply puffed on his cigarrette.

Two things ran through Sasuke's head as he instinctively ran out of Kakashi's apartment.

_**He**__'s back. In Konoha. Why! Why! What sort of reason would he have to do that! Oh, wait, he doesn't have reason- he's the person who killed his entire clan to test himself!_

Hate and anger blossomed in his head, filling his entire head.

But, impressively, one other thing broke through the hate and anger.

_He's after Naruto. I've got to help him!_

Anyone who had even _heard_ of Naruto knew his favorite haunt. Therefore, as Naruto's teammate, Sasuke knew perfectly well about Ichiraku's Ramen.

He raced to Ichiraku's Ramen and peeked in. "Hey. You. Do you know where Naruto is?"

Teuchi looked up. "Hello, Sasuke. Naruto was here a couple hours before with one of his friends... Utanashi Hashi, he said?"

"Utanashi Hashi?" Sasuke said in confusion. "What did he look like?"

"Brown hair... black eyes... His clothes were orange and black." Teuchi described Obito.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _It's probably a Henge'd Obito._

"Do you know where they went?" Sasuke demanded.

"Well, after a perverted-looking white-haired ninja... Jiraiya-san, I think... came in, they both left." Teuchi said. "I don't know where they went after that, but they mentioned going to the park."

_The park? _Sasuke raced out of the ramen stand. _There's only one park close to here!_

1010101010

Sasuke looked around frantically in the park. There was no one but a lazy-looking boy watching the clouds behind a bench- wait... Shikamaru?

He walked up to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru. Did Naruto come here?"

"Huh?" Shikamaru looked up lazily at Sasuke. "Naruto? He came by a couple hours ago. Their talk was quite interesting..."

"Where are they now?" Sasuke demanded impatiently.

Shikamaru stared up at the sky. "They mentioned going on a trip to find the Godaime, which is going to be Tsunade. They also mentioned a ghost coming back to life..."

"That's not important." Sasuke broke in, annoyed. "Where exactly did they say they were going?"

"They said that they were leaving town." Shikamaru sighed. "They mentioned going straight down the path leading out of Konoha to some hotel-town or other. Now, about the ghost-"

Sasuke was already gone.

Shikamaru sighed again. _Troublesome..._

1010101010

Naruto looked up at the ceiling of the hotel room he was in. They were in a town not too far from Konoha.

"This is so annoying! He just shooed us away as soon as he saw a cute girl!" Naruto snapped in annoyance. "And plus, she wasn't that cute anyhow."

"I agree." Obito nodded. He was sitting next to Naruto.

"Anyhow, what now?" Naruto asked.

"He told you to practice gathering chakra." Obito pointed out.

"Oh, seriously. I don't need to practice that." Naruto muttered. "If I need to practice something, I need to practice my chakra control… and it won't get that much better, anyways!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that." Obito sighed. He walked up to the door and flipped it open. There was what seemed like an older Sasuke and a blue-skinned fish-man.

"Sasuke… no. Who are you?" Obito demanded.

Itachi ignored Obito and looked past him to Naruto. "The Kyuubi is here."

Obito's eye widened. _They're after Naruto!_

Naruto had come to the same conclusion. He jumped up swiftly and grabbed a kunai. "Who are you, Sasuke-look-alike?"

Obito activated his Sharingan. "You're an enemy. That's one thing that's certain."

Itachi's eyes widened. _Why does he have the Sharingan? The only person that has the Sharingan should be Sasuke!_

"Hey, Itachi…" Kisame frowned. "That kid has the same eyes as you, even if he only has one. I thought you were the only one with your Kekkei Genkai left. After all… you killed them all off when you entered the Akatsuki!"

"Killed… them all?" Obito said, his eyes flashing as the puzzle pieces of information connected themselves in his head.

Naruto frowned. "You…"

_You don't understand! I have to get stronger… I have to beat **him**!_

He growled under his breath. "You're… the guy who killed all of Sasuke and Obito's family. You're the guy who Sasuke wants to kill so much!"

"You know my foolish little brother?" Itachi commented coldly.

"Little brother? Don't tell me you spared one of your clan when you killed them all." Kisame muttered. He flipped his sword out. "I should cut one of the Jinchuruki's legs off… to make sure he doesn't escape."

Blue chakra formed in Naruto's hands, swirling fiercely. He raced at Itachi, his hand reaching out.

Kisame blocked the Rasengan, his sword sucking the chakra up.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What? It didn't break through?"

"Don't do unnecessary things, Kisame." Itachi stated.

"Naruto!" Obito cried, running out into the hallway.

"You." Itachi said, turning towards Obito. "Who are you?"

"Uchiha Obito." Obito snapped, placing his hands into a handseal. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique!"

Itachi dodged it easily as it created a giant hole into the wall behind him.

Footsteps echoed.

His gaze turned towards the staircase, where a black-haired boy stared straight at Itachi with Sharingan eyes.

"Hello, Sasuke." Itachi said coldly.

Sasuke glared at Itachi with an insane expression. His eyes opened wide, revealing the Sharingan in all its glory.

He calmed down for a second. "I have something I want to tell you… Ever since _that_ day. I've lived only to kill you… I hate you more than you can imagine. I have gotten stronger!"

His brief calm ended.

"I am going to… KILL YOU!" he screeched, lightning gathering in his hand.

Naruto's eyes widened. "S-sasuke?"

_He's… I've never seen him like this… He looks insane, unhinged…_

_Is revenge really that important? _

_If it makes you like that… what's the point?_

Sasuke ran at Itachi in pure fury. Itachi didn't even acknowledge him as he sidestepped Sasuke's blow.

Unfortunately, the wall was in the way… it received yet another crater, this one bigger.

Itachi regarded Sasuke in disgust with his normal Sharingan eyes. "You are just the same as that day five years ago. You haven't gotten stronger at all."

Sasuke growled, standing up tall.

Itachi's eyes flashed red into the Mangenkyo… just as Naruto raced in front of Sasuke and stared at Itachi defiantly.

Straight in the eyes.

1010101010

Itachi blinked as he noticed the blond-haired figure in front of him. He vaguely recalled the Kyuubi Jinchuruki jumping in front of him… what an idiot.

_Still, this is a good chance to incapitate the Jinchuruki… and I don't want to waste this use of the Mangenkyo._

_Still, what to do… I do not know much about him, so immense mental pain is impossible._

_Or is it? He mentioned knowing Sasuke… perhaps I can infuriate Sasuke and incapitate the Jinchuruki at the same time._

"Who are you?" Naruto growled. "Where am I?"

Itachi looked at Naruto coldly. "For the next day, you will experience what my foolish little brother did, on the day of the Massacre."

"What are y-" Naruto's voice was cut off as Itachi swirled away from him.

Naruto looked around in confusion. _What happened?_

He seemed to be in some part of Konoha that he haven't seen before. A man walked past him.

"Hey, you…" Naruto said, reaching out.

The man fell down in a spurt of blood as a younger Itachi cut him in the back.

"What are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed in shock, looking at the blood gradually pooling around the dead body.

He noticed a blood-stained mark on the back of the man. The mark of a fan.

The mark of the Uchiha.

Naruto's eyes widened. _For the next day… I will experience what Sasuke did on the day of the Massacre?_

_Don't tell me, this is genjutsu?_

Naruto was dragged involuntarily along with Itachi as he killed off yet another Uchiha.

_No… stop…_

1010101010

Naruto's eyes widened as he fell to the ground. Hair covered his face, making his expression difficult to read. His eyes were open, but he seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Naruto didn't answer.

"Naruto!" Sasuke repeated, more urgently.

There still wasn't an answer.

Obito, who had been standing back, raced at Itachi. He didn't completely understand what was happening, but he knew Itachi had done something to Naruto.

He stabbed him in the back with a kunai… or rather, tried to. Itachi's hand grabbed Obito's wrist in a painfully strong grip.

"We forgot about this one." Kisame commented. He flipped his sword out. "Should I cut him up?"

"Ignore him. Our target is the Jinchuruki." Itachi ordered.

"Come on…" Kisame complained in annoyance. "Why do I have to listen to you?"

"Do what you want, then." Itachi decided.

Obito paled as Kisame walked up to him threateningly.

1010101010

"What did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke growled.

"I simply showed him the events of that day." Itachi said calmly.

Sasuke stood up limply. He furiously stared at Itachi.

"You're dead." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly. "Naruto…"

He closed his eyes.

"That idiot can just keep on laughing forever." Sasuke snapped. "He doesn't need to know about the Massacre… about everything!"

"I am not interested in you." Itachi said coldly. He walked up to where Sasuke stood and Naruto kneeled down.

"Our organization, the Akatsuki, wants Naruto." Itachi stated.

"You don't want him." Sasuke growled. "You want the Kyuubi."

"True." Obito commented, still backing up. Kisame smirked.

"Don't interfere, Obito." Sasuke ordered.

"Does it look like I can?" Obito said with annoyance, looking up at Kisame.

"I said that I am not interested in you." Itachi repeated. He kicked Sasuke in the stomach, throwing him to the wall. A crater formed around him.

Itachi continued on hitting Sasuke fiercely.

That was when a puff of smoke appeared and in it, the silhouette of Jiraiya and a toad appeared.

He appeared between Obito and Kisame, much to Obito's relief.

1010101010

"Jiraiya… of the Sannin." Itachi murmured. "A troublesome man has appeared."

"That woman." Kisame commented.

Jiraiya placed the woman he was holding down onto the ground. He looked around and assessed the situation.

"I suppose you guys need help." Jiraiya smirked, taking a pose. "Don't worry! The great Jiraiya-sama will help you!"

"If you say that, I don't want to be helped." Sasuke muttered. _Especially from a pervert like him!_

"Me too." Obito commented.

Jiraiya twitched. "Ninpou: Gama Guchi Shibari! Toad Mouth Bind!"

Everyone's eyes widened as the former hallway transformed into what seemed awfully like the inside of a mouth.

"Oh, I get it. Toad Mouth." Obito nodded.

"Too bad, you two." Jiraiya smirked. "You two are already in my trap."

"Kisame!" Itachi let Sasuke drop from the wall. "We're leaving!"

"Good luck with that." Jiraiya smirked, pushing his hands onto the ground. _I can control this as I want!_

_Wait a second... what?_

Jiraiya raced down the corridor. His eyes widened as he took in the gaping hole.

_They cut through that flesh?_

1010101010

Obito raced towards Sasuke in worry. "Are you alright? Is Naruto alright?"

Sasuke groaned, sitting up. "Shut up!"

_What have I been doing? All this time, training, training, training, and the gap between me and **him **hasn't changed at all!_

_Well, of course... Since I can't even beat Naruto!_

_I need power. I need more power!_

Obito flinched.

Sasuke closed his eyes. "What did Ita- _he _force you to see, Naruto?"

_Not that I can't guess. _

"What are you talking about?" Obito said in confusion. His face darkened as he realized what had happened. "Don't tell me... Genjutsu?"

Naruto's eyes opened and he wet his lips. He broke out of his trance-like state. "The Massacre. I think."

"What?" Obito exclaimed.

Naruto took a deep breath and forced a grin on his face. "I'm fine."

"Liar." Obito snapped.

Sasuke's expression darkened. _Why is he stronger than me? I need the power more than he does!_

The brief feeling of worry towards Naruto promptly disappeared.

Sasuke covered his mouth as a trail of blood leaked down.

**_He _**_wasn't even being serious with me... And yet he managed to injure me so much!_

"Anyways, are you alright, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He stood up, shaking slightly.

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto tripped and fell onto the ground.

"Naruto!" Obito cried in worry.

1010101010

Jiraiya wrapped up the scroll he had used to seal the strange black flames that had burnt through the wall of flush.

"Still, what is this?" Jiraiya murmured, looking at the scroll in his hand.

He walked back to where everyone else was.

"Is he alright?" Jiraiya commented, looking down at the pale figure of Naruto. "Usually he would be hyperactive, or something."

"I'm fine." Naruto muttered.

"Dynamic... Entry!" a voice cried.

_Huh? _Jiraiya thought... right before he got kicked right in the head by a green spandex-covered foot.

Gai blinked as he looked at the person under his foot. "J-jiraiya-sama?"

Jiraiya clentched Gai's ankle tightly and dragged it down. "Now what do you think you're doing?"

A bump gradually grew bigger on Jiraiya's forehead.

"Sorry!" Gai exclaimed. "I couldn't see that well... since I used my hitaiate as a mirror!"

He brandished his hitaiate, his forehead protector.

"You should polish your hitaiate more often." Obito grinned.

"That is true! If I do not polish my hitaiate everyday from now on, I will run around Konoha _five hundred_ times on my hands!" Gai vowed, flames burning around him. Then he looked over towards Obito. "Who are you?"

Obito paled. "Erm... that is... Utanashi Hashi!"

"Utanashi Hashi... Forgive me, but I cannot recall you!" Gai exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm a genin from... uh... three years ago." Obito fabricated. He glanced at Sasuke. "Anyways, are you here to take Sasuke back?"

"Are you... kidding me?" Sasuke snapped. He stood up in anger. "I finally found a lead on _him! _I am not leaving!"

"He's not here anymore." Naruto pointed out.

"So?" Sasuke cried in pure frustration. "He'll come again! He's after _you_, right?"

"It's not like I like that." Naruto muttered. He looked up. "Do you think I want to be chased by some sort of psychopath that kills people for no particular reason? It's not my fault I got an insane demon sealed into me!"

Jiraiya and Gai both stiffened.

Sasuke continued on talking- he knew about the Kyuubi, after all. "I'll say it once, and I'll say it again... You. Don't. Understand."

"Fine. So I don't understand how painful it must've been to lose all your family, blah, blah, blah." Naruto said in annoyance. "But I do understand one thing."

Naruto brought his hand up slowly to point at Sasuke. "I understand that I don't want you to die trying to fight some psychopath!"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Got it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded mutely.

_How can he be like that? I laugh at him, scoff at him, and he still insists on caring about me!_

_But I still need to kill **him**. But it's true that I'm not strong enough yet!_

Obito grinned.

_Nice, Naruto... I'm pretty sure Sasuke doesn't have any doubts about staying in Konoha anymore._

Tears of youth fell down Gai's face. "What a wonderous display of youth! For someone like you, I give you..."

Gai whipped out a green spantex suit. "This! It's the secret to Lee's strength!"

Naruto accepted the suit with a twitching smile. "T-thanks."

_I would rather not wear it._

"Anyways, Sasuke-kun." Gai turned towards Sasuke. "I would like you to come with me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_How should I play this... this sensei is youth-obesessed. _

"As Naruto's teammate, I wish to help him." Sasuke said. "Plus, the gh- Hashi is here."

"Really?" Naruto said in surprise.

Sasuke shot Naruto a look that said 'Don't mess this up'.

Naruto closed his mouth.

"How youthful! Friendship between teammates! I only wish Neji were this youthful!" Gai exclaimed. He was playing straight into Sasuke's hands. "And you are right that Hashi-kun is here as well! Very well, you may stay!"

Jiraiya groaned. "What?"

"You have no qualms about letting this youthful boy stay with you, do you?" Gai demanded.

Jiraiya placed his head into his hands. _He's not 'youthful'... just revenge-obesessed. Can't you see that?_

_Well, I suppose it's easier to let him come and watch him, rather then convince this youthful idiot to take him back._

"Fine." Jiraiya sighed. "You can come."

_Gee, we've got a whole team now._

Gai nodded. "I will be going now! Jiraiya-sama, please do your best!"

He raced away.

1010101010

**In case you didn't get it, Obito's false name, Hashi, means Chopsticks.**


	39. Finding Tsunade: Naruto's Bet!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**So... another twelve or so chapters and Uchiha Obito Ghost! is over.**

**...**

**...**

**PSYCHE! As if. I'm sure you'll all be interested to know that I _will _be continuing Uchiha Obito Ghost! after the timeskip. As for why I'm telling you now when I had planned to keep it a secret until the "last" chapter? **

**That's because I set up a poll on my profile about what Naruto should learn during the timeskip. I want to know what _you _think. Yes, you.**

**This is only for information purposes, though... I may not make Naruto learn a certain thing even if it's popular... like the option I put on there as a joke.**

**If you don't have an account... well, I guess you could take a look at the poll and anonymously review about your choice... if you really wanted to.**

**This A/N is too long... let's hurry up and get to the chapter, shall we?**

Chapter 38: Finding Tsunade: Naruto's Bet!

"Hm…" Naruto looked at the green spandex suit in his hands.

_I wonder if it really is the source of Lee's strength..._

"Don't even consider it." Jiraiya ordered, glaring at the offending suit.

Obito grabbed the suit and threw it somewhere into the bushes. "Bye bye."

"Hey!" Naruto complained. But he didn't attempt to retrieve the green spandex suit. "Anyways… Are you alright, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, looking to the side. "Yes."

"Of course." Obito grinned. "He won't die because of something like that! Besides, I think you got just as badly hurt, Naruto."

_Emotionally, that is._

Naruto simply grinned.

_It was horrible seeing all of those people dying... and I had no idea who they were._

_If I had seen that when I was seven... and I knew who they all were... maybe I would've acted like Sasuke too..._

_No! What am I saying? No matter what happened, I would never turn out like _Sasuke_!_

Naruto placed his hands behind his head. "So… Tsunade's one of the Sannin, like you, right?"

"Yes." Jiraiya nodded.

"So, isn't she an old lady?" Naruto said logically.

"What else?" Sasuke questioned rhetorically.

"An old puppy?" Obito suggested.

Sasuke and Naruto raised an eyebrow in unison.

"Yup. But she isn't the type of person to look old. She probably is using some sort of jutsu to make herself look younger." Jiraiya explained. He grinned. "She also has a certain nickname…"

"Nickname?" Naruto said, intrigued. "What sort?"

"Tsunade-sama has a bad gambling habit." Obito explained. "And, she _always_ loses. And whenever she happens to win, something bad happens. So, that's why she's called the 'Legendary Sucker'."

Naruto laughed. "Nice. Real nice. Are Konoha's assets alright if we have her as the Godaime?"

"Probably not." Jiraiya commented.

"But think about it." Obito grinned, pointing at Jiraiya with his thumb. "That's the alternative."

"I guess you're right." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke nodded. "That makes sense."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jiraiya exclaimed, taking a pose. "I'll have you know that I'm one of the legendary Sannin, known throughout the Elemental Countries! There's no one that doesn't know the name Jiraiya!"

"Ero-sennin." Naruto said as an explanation.

"Exactly." Obito agreed.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Jiraiya sighed. "Anyhow, even though I know her name… It won't be easy to find her. Like I said, she's probably using some sort of jutsu to disguise her appearance…"

"Then how are we supposed to find her!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It'll be hard. But I have some ideas." Jiraiya said, refusing to elaborate. "But anyways, it'll take a while. So, this trip will mostly be about Naruto's training."

"Really?" Obito blinked.

"Why Naruto?" Sasuke snapped.

"It's not always about you, Uchiha-san." Naruto retorted sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, Uzumaki-san." Sasuke muttered back.

"Hey, hey!" Obito exclaimed, standing in between the two of them. "Get along!"

"We're getting along wonderfully, Obito!" Naruto smirked.

"Yes, we are." Sasuke agreed.

Obito placed his hand onto his head in exasperation. _Why are they teaming up against me?_

"So, are you going to teach me another super-cool technique?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "This pervert taught you a… 'super-cool technique'?"

"Yup, he did." Obito commented.

"Rasengan." Naruto explained. "You know, that blue chakra thingie?"

"Oh." Sasuke muttered. _Blue chakra thingie was unnecessary. I'm not _you, _Naruto._

"Well, we can talk about all that later." Jiraiya dismissed. He took another step forwards onto the edge of the cliff. "See that?"

They all ran up to Jiraiya and looked down.

"A city!" Naruto exclaimed.

Jiraiya started walking down the cliff path, Obito and Naruto following. "I need to gather information. We'll be staying here for a while."

1010101010

"What's this?" Sasuke muttered.

"It looks like there's a festival going on." Jiraiya commented. "Okay. I need to gather information about Tsunade, like I said. "

Naruto looked around in amazement. "Wow… this is so cool! I've never seen anything like this!"

"Because you've never been to the Kyuubi Festival." Obito commented, looking around. "Anyways, let's go and have some fun!"

"Fun?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

_How can I have 'fun' when **he**'s out somewhere?_

"Come on, come on?" Naruto said with excitement. He glanced at Sasuke. "Are you coming?"

"Wa-" Jiraiya started to speak.

"See you then, Jiraiya-sama!" Obito exclaimed cheerfully. He dragged Naruto and Sasuke off.

Jiraiya's mouth was left open. _Ch. I wanted to exort some money off of him._

1010101010

Naruto munched on his dango. "That was fun!"

"Yup!" Obito said cheerfully. He took a bite of the dango he held.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

_Well, I suppose it was interesting._

The three of them had gone around the town, to various different stands. They had munched on lots of snacks, and played lots of games.

Well, to be truthful, Naruto and Obito had played lots of games. Sasuke had stepped back and watched them play.

Naruto enjoyed the distraction from what had happened a few hours ago.

"So, where's Ero-sennin, anyways?" Naruto asked.

"Oh." Obito blinked.

"We don't know where he is." Sasuke commented.

Naruto clutched his head and groaned. "Great, just great..."

"Well, let's think about this logically." Obito decided. "Where would 'Ero-sennin' be?"

"The hot-springs!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah." Obito agreed. "Now where were they..."

"There's no hot springs here." Sasuke muttered. "At least, I didn't notice one while we were walking around."

"Oh, really?" Naruto sighed.

"We could go back to the gate to the town." Sasuke suggested.

_Why are we wasting our time here?_

There was the sound of lecherous laughter from down the street.

"Is that..." Naruto siad hesitantly.

"Probably." Sasuke muttered.

The three of them followed the sound of the laughter to a small house in the corner.

Jiraiya was sitting in between two beautiful woman. He was laughing lechorously and quite loudly.

Naruto twitched.

Obito groaned.

Sasuke sighed.

"_What do you think you're doing!_" Naruto cried shrilly. He ran up to Jiraiya in annoyance. "Let's go!"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto drunkenly. "Oh, hello, Naruto. How was the festival?"

Obito walked up to Jiraiya and glanced at his wallet.

"Have you been paid yet?" Obito demanded the woman. "Even if you have, don't you have better things to do than to entertain an old man?"

Jiraiya sighed and got up. He threw the woman a few bills and made his way out of the room.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Obito followed him in annoyance.

1010101010

Naruto yawned as he got up from his bed. They had stayed in a hotel for the night.

He rubbed his eyes and looked outside. It was already morning... the sun was already in the sky.

"Wake up!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

Everyone turned around in their various beds. They didn't wake up.

Naruto wore a prankster smirk on his face. He walked up to Sasuke first and put his hands over his face.

He gathered water chakra in his hands and let it drop.

Sasuke sat up, sputtering water. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Waking you up." Naruto said innocently. He walked up to Jiraiya and Obito and did the same thing.

Within a half hour, there were three, wet, but awake, people standing outside of the hotel.

Along with the dry Naruto, of course.

1010101010

"So, are you going to teach me another super-cool technique?" Naruto demanded.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in annoyance. They were still standing outside of the hotel. "Why should I, after what you did to me?"

"Oh, come on. It's just a bit of water." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me the _legendary _Sannin _Jiraiya _can't stand a little bit of water?"

"I agree. After all, you're the _famous _shinobi known _everywhere._" Obito added.

A smirk twitched on Sasuke's face.

"Why do I get the feeling you're insulting me?" Jiraiya demanded.

No one said anything, but the same thought ran through their heads.

_Because we are, stupid!_

"So, super cool technique?" Naruto repeated.

"One-track mind." Sasuke muttered.

"Did you say something, Sasuke?" Naruto demanded.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Jiraiya groaned. "Just work on... Oh, here."

He threw a scroll to Naruto.

"It's too much of a pain to teach you something... figure it out yourself. I already taught you the Rasengan." Jiraiya ordered. He started walking away. "I need to gather information about Tsunade."

The three of them watched Jiraiya melt into the crowd.

"So, what does it say?" Obito asked, looking at the scroll in Naruto's hand.

Naruto unrolled the scroll. "It says..."

He unrolled the scroll some more.

And more.

"That perverted little..." Naruto's eyes flashed with anger. "He's dead the next time I see him!"

"It's blank." Sasuke commented.

1010101010

"The scroll you gave us today was blank as well!" Naruto exclaimed. He glared fiercely at Jiraiya.

It had been a couple of days since they had left Konoha. And Jiraiya had given them blank scrolls two days in a row. They were standing at the entrance of the city they had stayed in for the last couple of days.

"I was checking your shinobi skills." Jiraiya lied. "After I gave you the blank scroll on the first day, you should've suspected the scroll on the second day."

"Liar!" Naruto cried.

"I got some information." Jiraiya said, ignoring Naruto. "Tanzaku-Gai... someone said she was there."

"Where did you get that information?" Sasuke demanded.

"At the brot- erm, that place with the women." Jiraiya explained. "I wasn't there for no particular reason, you know."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Really?"

Sasuke blinked. "Hn!"

Obito scratched his head. "That's sure a surprise."

Jiraiya twitched.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head. "So, what now?"

Jiraiya sighed. "We are going to work on your genjutsu."

"Huh?" Naruto muttered.

"Oh, really?" Obito said with slight relief. "Because Naruto's genjutsu skills suck… He needs to know how to get out of a genjutsu…"

"Hey!" Naruto complained, clenching his fist. "That's not… erm… well…"

"It's true." Sasuke muttered.

"I'm reasonably certain that your chakra control isn't good enough to actual do a genjutsu." Jiraiya decided. "But as you know, Uchiha Itachi and his organization is after you. And what is an Uchiha's main technique?"

"Fire techniques?" Naruto inquired.

"Sharingan?" Obito and Sasuke asked at the same time.

"NO!" Jiraiya snapped. "It's genjutsu, you three idiots!"

"I'm the Uchiha… shouldn't my opinion count for _something_?" Obito pointed out.

"I'm an Uchiha as well." Sasuke muttered.

"That just makes it worse." Jiraiya deadpanned. "Anyways, the point is, Naruto, you need to learn how to escape from genjutsu. You learned how horrible they can be firsthand, right?"

Naruto's eyes clouded as he recalled the genjutsu Itachi had trapped him in. "Yeah."

"For now, practice getting your chakra level down to near zero." Jiraiya ordered. "We're going to be walking, so there's no chance to actually place you into a genjutsu."

"Near zero? What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto said in confusion.

"Just do it." Jiraiya ordered. "We need to get to Kanzaku-Gai quickly. Tsunade might move any second."

He started walking down the path.

Naruto grumbled under his breath but obliged. He followed Jiraiya.

"To get out of a genjutsu, you have to get your chakra down really low, then let it out in a big burst." Obito explained.

"Oh, okay..." Naruto nodded.

1010101010

Shivers ran up Tsunade's back as she looked at the slot machine in front of her.

There were three sevens. She had gotten the jackpot.

Coins clattered into the tray and Shizune laughed happily.

"This is wonderful, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed. She was holding a pink pig in her hands.

Tsuande quickly collected her coins and stood up.

"We're leaving, Shizune." Tsunade ordered. She made her way out of the casino she was in.

"What?" Shizune complained. "Why? This is a wonderful little town! Let's look around a bit."

"I have a bad feeling." Tsunade murmured. "Fine. We'll take a quick look around, then leave!"

_Bad things happens whenever I win._

_And I just won._

1010101010

Naruto frowned as he let out yet another burst of chakra.

"I think the idea is to get your chakra level down?" Sasuke muttered with a scoff.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto snapped. "You don't have as much chakra!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"You're telling every ninja within five kilometres where we are." Obito sighed. "Five... kilometres."

He sighed again.

"Obito! Not you as well!" Naruto complained.

"It's true... can you try to stop letting out so much chakra?" Jiraiya demanded. "Because we're in trouble if Tsunade-hime notices us."

"Why do you call Tsunade 'hime'?" Obito asked. "I mean, 'hime' is 'princess', right?"

"Tsunade-hime's the granddaughter of the first Hokage." Jiraiya said with a grin. "So, she's like a 'princess'."

"Oh. That makes sense." Naruto nodded.

"Does that mean she's a Senju?" Sasuke demanded.

"Yup." Jiraiya said cheerfully. The four of them made their way to the top of the hill they were climbing.

"There's Tanzaku-Gai." Jiraiya commented, pointing to a not-so distant town.

"Okay!" Naruto said with a grin. "Let's go!"

He raced down the path towards the town.

1010101010

Tsunade and Shizune sat down in a restaurant. The sky had already darkened to night.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed with worry. They had just run into Orochimaru and his glasses-wearing assistant.

And Orochimaru's offer... was quite troubling.

_I can bring your brother and the man you loved most back to life._

"You aren't actually considering that man's offer, are you?" Shizune demanded. "He said very clearly that he would destroy Konoha if you healed his arms! And I'm sure that my uncle and your brother wouldn't want that!"

Tsunade simply shouted for more sake.

"Tsunade-sama, you're drinking too much!" Shizune cried. "Where are we going to have dinner?"

"We'll just eat dinner here." Tsunade decided. "Alright?"

"But this is a bar!" Shizune said in annoyance.

"So?" Tsunade asked, slightly drunk.

The bell connected to the door rang, indicating a customer.

"And we're going to a bar." Sasuke muttered.

"Is the only thing you like woman and sake?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Probably." Obito nodded.

"Keep quiet, you three!" Jiraiya snapped. "We looked all around the town, but we still couldn't find out exactly where Tsunade-hime is! Information is most easily found in places like this- hey!"

Jiraiya and Tsunade's eyes locked.

"Tsunade?"

"Jiraiya?"

"What?" Naruto said, looking at Tsunade. "What?"

1010101010

"So, you're the person we were looking for." Sasuke muttered. He was sitting on a chair around Tsunade's table.

"Who are you three?" Tsunade asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha Obito."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Two Uchiha and the..." Tsuande trailed off. _Jinchuruki for the Kyuubi. "_Quite the group you have."

"I thought all of the Uchiha died in the massacre five years ago!" Shizune exclaimed.

"One... er, two... survived." Jiraiya said. "Anyways, don't you want to know why we're here?"

"Not particularly." Tsunade commented.

Jiraiya ignored Tsunade's comment. "The Sandaime is dead."

"I know." Tsunade said. "Orochimaru paid me a visit."

"What did he want?" Jiraiya asked, his eyes narrowing.

Tsunade paused and looked at the side.

"Nothing much." she lied. "Why are you here?"

"I was about to explain that." Jiraiya muttered. "Long story short, Konoha wants you to be the Godaime. What do you say?"

Tsunade looked towards the ground. She chuckled. "As if. I decline."

Sasuke twitched. _What?_

Obito wore a ridiculous expression on his face. _Why do I get the feeling Naruto's not going to happ-_

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto cried.

_Like I thought. _Obito sighed.

"You were given a chance of being the _Hokage_, and you decline?" Naruto snapped. "Are you an idiot or something?"

"Um... Naruto, that's Tsunade of the _Sannin_ over there..." Obito said nervously. "You might not want to anger her."

Tsunade scoffed. "Tell me... what happened to all of the last four Hokages?"

"They died." Naruto admitted. "But they died for the village!"

"Exactly. Life isn't like money. It shouldn't be gambled off so easily." Tsunade retorted. "Only an idiot would want the job."

"That makes sense." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto shot a glare at Sasuke.

"Anyways, why are you getting so worked up for?" Tsunade demanded.

Naruto grinned, his eyes lighting up. "Because... I want to be Hokage someday! It's my dream!"

Tsunade froze. An image of a young brown-haired child floated up into her head.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked in confusion.

"I think you broke her." Obito muttered.

"What did _I_ do?" Naruto muttered back.

Tsunade regained her composture. She narrowed her eyes. "Give up now, kid... before you die. Both my grandfather the Shodaime and my uncle the Nidaime wanted to bring peace, then they died because they were the Hokage. The Yondaime died fighting the Kyuubi. No wonder Sarutobi-sensei died- he was quite overdue."

Naruto's fists clentched.

"Only a fool would be the Hokage." Tsunade concluded.

"Uh oh." Obito muttered, looking at Naruto.

Naruto jumped up and tried to punch Tsunade. Key word: tried.

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jiraiya retorted. "We're in a bar, you know?"

"So? Aren't you angry?" Naruto growled. "I don't care if she's a legendary medic nin- she's just a stupid old lady! She insulted the Sandaime! And the Yondaime!"

Naruto pointed at Tsunade in anger. "I'm going to beat her up!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_She's a Hokage Candidate. There's no way Naruto can beat her._

"You've got guts, at the very least." Tsunade smirked. She placed her hands onto the table and pushed herself up. "Let's take this outside."

"I think this is bad idea..." Obito advised.

Naruto ignored Obito as usual and got up as well. "Just what I want!"

1010101010

Sasuke leaned against a wall as he regarded Tsunade and Naruto.

Jiraiya placed his head into his hands and sighed.

Obito groaned.

"You are so going down." Naruto snapped.

"Kid... I won't need more than one finger." Tsunade retorted, pointing at Naruto.

Naruto twiched and held himself back from jumping at Tsunade in fury.

_Calm down! Just jumping at her won't help!_

He placed his hands into a handseal. "Fuuton: Kaze no Nawa no Jutsu! Wind Ropes Techiniques!"

Tsunade swiftly ran towards Naruto, leaving the ropes in the dust.

Naruto paled and placed his hands into a different handseal. "Fuuton: Fuudate no Jutsu! Wind Shield Technique!"

_Kid... you think I don't know about simple techniques like that? _Tsunade thought, moving to the side. _Even if it's invisble, it's obvious where it is._

A smirk floated out onto Naruto's face.

Tsunade bumped into the wind wall that was strategically placed to the side.

She bounced back, a bump forming on her head. Tsunade growled.

"Idiotic little kid..." Tsunade snapped. She clentched her fist and hit the ground, creating a crater.

"You're dead." she stated. She raced towards Naruto, not even giving him a chance to dodge.

"Ch!" Naruto cried as she hit him in the forehead with her finger. Luckily for Naruto, she still wasn't being serious with him.

Still, not being serious for Tsunade was still very strong.

Naruto was hit at least twenty metres back.

_Drat... my vision's... getting b-blurry..._

He rubbed his eyes.

_What sort of supernatural strength does she have! One finger... One finger, and I was pushed back like it was nothing!_

"Do you understand now?" Tsunade snapped. "It's best for you to forget about an unatainable dream like being Hokage."

"Give up? He doesn't know the word." Sasuke muttered.

_Still, he's getting pushed around like it's nothing._

"Shut up." Naruto said, standing up. He started to swirl chakra in his hand.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. _That technique's... Jiraiya, what did you think you were doing?_

Naruto raced at Tsunade, the Rasengan in his hand.

Tsunade flicked the ground, creating a long crater. Naruto tripped, the Rasengan hitting the ground.

Needless to say, it burrowed into the ground easily and deeply.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

_It's not a weakened version... It's just as strong as the Yondaime's!_

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and hit his head. "What do you think you're doing, using the Rasengan!"

"But she was strong! Surprisingly." Naruto whined, rubbing the bump on his head.

_I get hit there so much... I'm surprised there isn't a permanent bump._

"And you didn't have some other technique to use?" Sasuke scoffed. He walked up to Naruto as well, Obito following. "You, with your riduculous jutsu repetoire?"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "You try fighting her!"

"I'm not that idiotic." Sasuke retorted.

"Stop fighting already..." Obito groaned. "Still, it's true you had absolutely no chance this time... you were against Tsunade of the Sannin, after all."

Tsunade looked at Naruto. "So what if you can do the Rasengan. That doesn't mean that you have a chance of being Hokage. All you did was filch off another Hokage! Jiraiya! It's because you taught him that he thinks he can be Hokage!"

"Isn't that what techniques are for?" Sasuke demanded. "To steal?"

"Typical Uchiha." Jiraiya muttered.

"But I guess you're right..." Naruto admitted. "Aren't jutsu there for using?"

"That's true." Tsunade amended. "But, still."

"I don't care!" Naruto snapped. "I'm still going to be Hokage someday!"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. She waved away the images of a young brown-haired boy and an older white-blue-haired man from her head. "Fine, then. Let's do a bet, then."

"A bet?" Naruto said in confusion.

"If you manage to create a new jutsu in one week, I'll give you this necklace." Tsunade lifted up her necklace. It had a green-blue crystal attached to it.

"And why would I want that necklace?" Naruto demanded rhetorically. "Do you have any idea, Obito?"

"Um... no..." Obito shook his head.

"Tsunade-sama! You're betting off that necklace?" Shizune exclaimed. "It's your precious-"

"It's fine." Tsunade said, waving Shizune off. "It's not like he can."

Jiraiya sighed and explained to Naruto the value of the necklace. "It's made out of a unique and expensive mineral that belonged to the Shodaime Hokage... you could buy three moutains if you sold it."

Naruto cocked an ear in interest. His eyes flashed for a second.

_Three mountains... I wonder how much ramen I can buy with that?_

"Okay, I'm in!" Naruto exclaimed.

Obito sighed in exasperation. _Money sways everyone... Well, I guess Naruto would've accepted it anyhow..._

_"_But, if you lose I'm taking all of your money." Tsunade threw Naruto's wallet up in her hand. "Not that you have too much, anyways..."

"Hey! My wallet! When did you take it!" Naruto exclaimed. He quickly grabbed his wallet back as Tsunade threw it at him.

"It was easy. Your wallet was practically asking to be taken." Tsunade said dismissively.

Naruto twitched. "I am so going to prove to you that I can... what was the bet again?"

Everyone fell to the ground comically.

"I was paying more attention to the other stuff." Naruto explained. "What was it again? To make a new jutsu?"

"Yeah. The bet's for you to create a new jutsu in one week." Obito said, shaking his head in exasperation.

Naruto looked up to the sky.

_Okay, this is going to be hard..._

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade.

_Something's wrong._

"It's been awhile, Tsunade. Let's have a drink together." Jiraiya suggested.

Shizune looked towards Jiraiya with a visible expression of relief.

"Shizune, you can take these three to a hotel or something." Jiraiya grinned. "Okay?"

"Very well." Shizune nodded slightly and turned around. "Are you coming?"

1010101010

"So, _dobe_... do you have any idea of how to create a jutsu?" Sasuke demanded. They were sitting in a relatively large room with three beds.

"Nope." Naruto said simply.

"Nice." Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

"What, do you know?" Naruto snapped in annoyance. He glared at Sasuke.

"The basics." Sasuke retorted.

"I'll explain." Obito sighed. "You know there's twelve handseals, right?"

"Bird, Boar, Dog, Dragon, Ox, Tiger, Serpent, Rat, Horse, Monkey, Hare, and Ram." Naruto recited. He was knowledgeable about simple things like that.

"Well, you know that each handseal is usually associated with a type of style. Like, the Tiger seal is associated with Fire Style." Obito explained.

"Yup. But I use the Bird seal the most." Naruto commented. "Because I use Wind Style the most."

"You should _try_ to make a wind technique." Sasuke muttered, empathizing the 'try'.

Naruto didn't notice the implied insult. "Yeah, you're right..."

"Anyways..." Obito cut in. "In order to make a technique, you need to mold chakra in a certain way by using handseals. I don't know much else."

"Hmm..." Naruto crossed his arms in a pensive manner. "First I need to think of a technique idea that hasn't been used yet. How about a whirlwind?"

"First of all, I think it's been used... second of all, I think it's way to difficult to make." Obito commented.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

_I agree._

"Some sort of cutting technique?" Naruto suggested.

"That's been done to death." Obito muttered.

"Pushing technique?"

"There's already Daioute: Great Hand Push."

"Why don't you just give up on your money?" Sasuke muttered.

"No way! And it isn't just the money!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's my pride!"

"Uh huh." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm..." Naruto murmured, closing his eyes. "This is going to be hard... maybe I should try to do a water technique or something."

"Or why don't you be more creative?" Obito suggested.

"Then you try to figure something out!" Naruto snapped in irritation.

That was when the door creaked open, revealing Shizune.

"Naruto-kun, everyone..." Shizune whispered, making her way into the room. "Sorry for coming so late... there's something I want to talk to you about."

Naruto blinked.

1010101010

Jiraiya slammed his sake cup onto the table. "So, Tsunade, thinking of visiting Orochimaru?"

Tsunade froze. "How..."

"It was obvious from your apprentice's expression and your reaction." Jiraiya retorted.

She looked towards the ground. "That is..."

"I'll tell you right now." Jiraiya said coldly. "I don't know what sort of deal he offered you, but one thing is certain. Dead people don't come back to life!"

Tsunade swished around the sake in her cup. She didn't say anything.

"Anyways, you were quite childish back there." Jiraiya changed the subject. "Doing a bet like that. There's no way that even Naruto can create a new technique in a week."

"Why'd you bring him here?" Tsunade demanded. "For that matter, why did you bring so many kids?"

"Well, I actually wanted to bring Naruto... he's like him, isn't he?" Jiraiya said with a grin.

"Even the same age..." Tsunade murmured. A smiling brown-haired boy came into her head.

"And the other two..." Jiraiya groaned. "Well, one's a ghost that came back alive and refused to let me leave with Naruto without him. And the other's an Uchiha with a half-baked revenge scheme."

Tsunade coughed on her sake. "Sorry, I must be more drunk than I thought. Could you repeat that?"

"Let's just say it's complicated." Jiraiya decided.

Tsunade shrugged. "Okay, then."

1010101010

"So, let me get this right." Naruto clarified. "That necklace is cursed... and the two people who wore it, Don and Nuwaki-"

"Dan, my uncle, and Nawaki!" Shizune said in irritation.

"Dan and Nawaki..." Naruto corrected himself. "So, they died. And that necklace kills everyone other than Tsunade."

"Yes!" Shizune nodded. "Now do you understand why you shouldn't even try to win this bet?"

"Nope." Naruto blinked.

"Naruto, do you want to die?" Obito exclaimed.

Sasuke scoffed. "There's no such thing as curses."

"I don't know if the curse is real or not." Naruto shrugged. He stood up. "But who cares? Even if it's real..."

He placed a radiant grin on his face. "I'll just break it or something!"

Shizune twitched. "You still don't understand!"

"I'm going to train." Naruto decided. He quickly made his way out of the door.

"Wait, Naruto-" Obito cried, reaching out for him. The door closed.

"It's the middle of the night." he groaned.

The door opened again.

"I forgot the key." Naruto said, peeking in.

1010101010

**And, the bet is on! What technique will Naruto create? Will Naruto manage to make a technique?**

**Will I actually think of something important to put here?**


	40. Choufuushiou: BirdWind Stabbing Push!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Okay... I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to not update next week.**

**I've got a giant test coming up, and I need to study... come on! All you students... i.e. all of you except for the one or two adults, you can sympathize, right?**

**Right? *looks hopeful***

Chapter 39: Choufuushiou: Bird-Wind Stabbing Push!

Naruto sighed as he drew seemingly random designs on the dusty ground.

He was in a wide clearing, scarred by various wind cuts and wind pushes. There were a number of half-cut trees as well.

Of course, someone looking at the clearing would pay more attention to the two hundred Kage Bunshins of Naruto, sitting down in various poses of thinking.

Naruto sighed again.

_How am I supposed to do this?_

_I've tried a bunch of different stuff... but all in all it's variations of Daioute: Great Hand Push, and Kaze no Yaiba: Wind Swords._

_Personally, I think my only chance is to combine the two... but how are you supposed to combine pushing and cutting?_

_They're practically opposites!_

Naruto rubbed his hair in irritation.

_I guess I should disperce my Kage Bunshin... Maybe one of them thought up something interesting._

_It's already been two days! I only have five days left!_

Kage Bunshin slowly disperced in groups, leaving time for Naruto to assess the information and to not fall unconscious.

A bird that was using one of the Kage Bunshin as a perch, chirped and flew off.

Naruto sighed.

_Nothing good... everyone thought the same way as me._

_Well, they are _me_ after all._

_The most interesting thing that happened was a bird landing on one of them._

"Hi, Naruto!" Obito raced up to him. "You didn't come back yesterday."

Sasuke walked up from behind Obito. "Hn? You're not unconscious."

He sounded surprised.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto said in annoyance. "I'm not like I used to be!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He simply gave Naruto a patronizing look.

"I am so!" Naruto insisted.

Obito laughed. "Anyways, you're hungry, aren't you?"

He lifted up a bag. "I bought a few lunch boxes in the town."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Ramen?"

"Last time I checked, ramen isn't a part of the typical lunch box." Sasuke muttered.

"What he said." Obito agreed.

"Aww..." Naruto complained. He grabbed the bag and took a lunch box and a pair of chopsticks out. "Oh well."

He quietly munched on his lunch box.

"So, have you gotten any further with creating a technique?" Obito asked, retrieving the bag. He produced another two lunch boxes and handed one to Sasuke.

"Chopsticks." Sasuke retorted.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Obito laughed. He handed Sasuke a pair of chopsticks.

"No good." Naruto sighed. He placed down his now-finished lunch box. "I still can't think of anything to do, let alone create it."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Obito said encouragingly. "You always do."

"Hopefully..." Naruto groaned. He stood up and placed his hands into a cross-handseal. "I'm going to continue on training..."

"Good luck." Sasuke said grudgingly.

Naruto blinked in surprise. He grinned. "Thanks!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

1010101010

"So. Want to train?" Obito asked Sasuke as they walked out of the clearing.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered.

The two of them made their way to another clearing.

"Just a normal spar then?" Obito inquired, getting into a taijutsu. "And by normal, I mean normal by _my _standards. Not yours and Naruto's. Which means only taijutsu."

"I'll beat you, ghost, in anything." Sasuke insisted. He got in a taijutsu stance as well.

Obito raised an eyebrow. "You really think so?"

The two of them engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle. Their arms and legs moved so fast one could only see a flash.

"My win." Obito grinned, his hand on Sasuke's throat. They were lying on the ground.

Sasuke's eyes flashed in anger. He threw a furious glare at Obito.

"It doesn't make a difference how much you glare at me... the point is I... won." Obito smirked. He retracted his hand and let Sasuke get up.

Sasuke continued on glaring at Obito.

_Why? _

_Well, at least the ghost only managed to beat me because of a stupid mistake on my part... if I hadn't done that I'm sure that I wouldn't have lost._

_If I had gone all out like I usually do, he would've definitely lost._

_Still... it's true that the ghost... is more experienced than me. In the loosest tense._

_I may be able to learn _something _from him._

_Plus, I can't bother him about the Uchiha Library when we're not in Konoha, after all._

_But really... asking the _ghost _to teach me something?_

Sasuke bit his lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Something the matter? Is it that infuriating that I beat you?" Obito demanded, looking at the drop of blood on Sasuke's lip.

"Gho... O-obito-san." Sasuke muttered.

"Obito-san? What do you want?" Obito retorted.

"..." Sasuke was quiet for a moment. Then he relucantly spoke up. "Teach me."

Obito was quiet for a moment as well. Then he fell onto the floor, shaking with laughter.

Sasuke twitched. "What?"

"It's just... You're actually asking me... to teach you something." Obito laughed. "I've got to tell Naruto later."

A tinge of red coloured Sasuke's face.

"Okay. I'll teach you something." Obito grinned. "I'll teach you that genjutsu I know."

1010101010

Naruto lay on the ground, breathing hard. He looked up at the sky.

It was the third day since he had started to train. He had still gotten no further in creating a new technique.

A bird flew down and poked Naruto's head in interest.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed, shooing the bird away. He rubbed his injury.

_That hurt..._

He looked up at the swiftly retreating bird.

_Birds..._

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped up.

_It hurt enough when one bird hit me._

_But, what if there was more than one bird?_

_What if there were lots of birds, with really pointy beaks?_

_What if... what if... there were lots of birds, with really pointy beaks, _and _with wings! That pushed! Hard!_

_Then... then..._

_That would be a... _really cool technique_!_

"Woo hoo!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up into the air. "I thought of a good technique!"

_Now to actually make it..._

Tsunade blinked. She was watching Naruto from the edge of the clearing.

_That kid thought of a technique? I have to admit, I was surprised when I saw him make so many Kage Bunshin._

_Quite innotive. They allow him to squeeze in months of training in a mere week._

_With those Kage Bunshin... No, no matter. Even if he had months to train, if he didn't know how to do it, there would be no point._

She turned around.

_Chances are, he'll just get chakra exhaustion or something like that. He's already showing some signs of that..._

Tsunade ignored the pinprick of guilt in her mind, and left.

1010101010

Naruto groaned. "This is so annoying!"

Although he had thought of a good idea, he had run into the same problem as before.

He could make lots of small, spike-like wind out of his chakra, but it lacked power. It wasn't anything more than an annoyance at most.

In the same way, he could make wind that was small and strong, but it was hard to control. Maybe he could do it if he had better chakra control.

_But I don't_! Naruto thought in irritation.

_I need to think of a way to combine the two... but that's just bringing me in a circle!_

_I already know that I need to do that!_

_Wait... I'm only using one handseal. The Bird seal._

_Maybe it'll help if I use more than one handseal... um, I use the Boar seal for Daioute, Great Hand Push..._

_Okay!_

Naruto closed his eyes and twisted his fingers into a handseal. The Bird handseal.

Wind chakra swirled around Naruto, forming into spikes.

Then, he formed a different handseal. The Boar handseal.

The invisble spikes thickened and moved forwards. They stabbed the tree that was in front of him.

Naruto cracked his eyes open hopefully. Then he sighed.

_It's not that much better... well, I guess it got sort of better..._

"Woah!" one of Naruto's Kage Bunshin exclaimed. "How'd you do that?"

"I used the Boar handseal as well as the Bird handseal!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's a good idea..." a Kage Bunshin murmured.

"Aw... that 'me's smart!" another complained.

"Okay, everyone!" Naruto cried. "Start practicing with the two handseals!"

A cheer went up into the air.

1010101010

It was the sixth day since Naruto had started training.

Naruto breathed hard, looking at the tree in front of him. Or more precisely, around fifty metres away from him.

And it couldn't exactly be called a _tree_ anymore... more like a piece of wood with a bunch of holes in it.

There was a grin on his face.

_I did it. I finally did it._

_I did it-_

Naruto fell to the ground, unconscious. Training for six days straight with almost no rest must have finally taken its toll.

Shizune's eyes widened. She was hiding in the bushes of the clearing Naruto was in.

The clearing had gotten steadily bigger as Naruto had cut down lots of trees. Which is why Shizune was quite far away from him.

However, she was still close enough to see Naruto fall. She raced towards Naruto urgently.

_Is it chakra exhaustion?_

1010101010

Obito leaned back on the wall of his hotel room. For the last six days, both him and Sasuke hadn't done much than train, sleep, and eat. Sasuke had managed to master... well, use... the genjutsu Obito taught him.

Sasuke scowled.

_Was it a mistake to go with Naruto?_

_It's been nearly a week already, and I still haven't seen or heard a hint of... **him**._

_Sure, I got some training done, but I could do the same in Konoha._

_The ghost isn't too useful either...other than that genjutsu. I suppose that was somewhat useful._

_And he has some useful information._

"So, Sasuke." Obito piped up.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted.

"You're after, er, Itachi, right?" Obito demanded.

Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger. "Yes."

"Okay!" Obito said with a grin. "I'm going to help you!"

"You don't understand. I must kill... _him_." Sasuke muttered.

"Why? Because you're an Uchiha, and he killed off the clan?" Obito snapped. "In case you for_got_, I'm an Uchiha as well. Therefore, I have a right at him as well."

"I have to kill him, for-" Sasuke started to speak.

"Please don't spout out some nonsense about being an Avenger or something." Obito interupted. "I lived in a war time... there were Uchiha and non-Uchiha alike screaming about revenge every other day. And I'm telling you, the only ones who survived were the ones with help."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"And we regress to the grunt." Obito sighed. "Look, I'm not saying I want to kill Itachi. I'm saying there's nothing against having help."

"I must kill Itachi myself." Sasuke said stubbornly.

"Did Itachi tell you that?" Obito demanded.

Sasuke twitched.

"Look. Uchiha to Uchiha." Obito stated. "I want to help you. Can't you allow that much?"

Sasuke opened his mouth, starting to answer.

That was when Shizune ran into the room.

"Sasuke-kun! Obito-kun!" Shizune exclaimed. "Come with me!"

1010101010

"It's chakra exhaustion." Tsunade diagnosed, standing up from Naruto's bed. "He should be fine in a couple days."

Obito translated that to 'one night'.

"So, he should be fine tomorrow." Sasuke muttered.

He had obviously come to the same conclusion as Obito.

"Tomorrow? No, in two days." Tsunade corrected.

Shizune looked up at Tsunade. "Tsunade-sama... you aren't considering taking on Orochimaru's offer, are you?"

"Orochimaru's offer?" Sasuke and Obito said in unision.

"I..." Tsunade hesitated. She narrowed her eyes. "Don't say unnecessary things, Shizune."

"But, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried.

Tsunade swiftly walked forwards and punched Shizune in the gut.

She fell to the ground, instantly unconscious.

"What are you doing?" Obito exclaimed, getting in a defensive stance. It wasn't any use against Tsunade.

She hit both boys in the stomach, causing another two instant knockouts.

_Sorry. _Tsunade thought.

She left the room.

1010101010

Obito cracked an eyelid open with a groan. "Wha-"

"You're awake?" Shizune murmured.

Light filtered in from the window. It seemed like it was mid-morning.

Obito stood up. "Last thing I remember is... Tsunade-sama! Orochimaru! What happened!"

His raised voice woke both Naruto and Sasuke up with a start.

Shizune's eyes widened. "How can you be awake, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm nearly always alright with a night of sleep." Naruto explained. "Now what was that about Orochimaru?"

Shizune paled. _Oh, no!_

"You three! Stay here!" Shizune ordered. She started to walk out of the window.

"What is it with ninja and windows?" Obito asked rhetorically.

"Wait! Why should we stay here?" Naruto demanded.

"Wait!" a voice stated from outside the window.

Shizune froze. "Jiraiya-sama? What happened?"

Jiraiya was leaning against the wall. He still looked slightly drunk.

"Tsunade-hime tried to drug me." Jiraiya sighed in embarassment. He tried to stand up again. "I managed to avoid drinking the drug-laced sake... but then I fell unconscious because I drank too much sake."

"Gee. And you're one of the three sannin." Obito said disapprovingly.

"He must be one of the weakest." Sasuke muttered.

"Well, he's a pervert." Naruto reasoned.

"Shut up! And don't underestimate the power of perverts!" Jiraiya snapped. "Anyways, Shizune. It's about time you tell us what the talk with Orochimaru was really about."

Shizune closed her eyes in resignment. "I wanted to believe in Tsunade-sama."

Her eyes flew open. "Okay. There's no time! I'll explain while we run! Follow me!"

1010101010

Tsunade looked at Orochimaru. They were facing each other close to the spot Orochimaru had destroyed the castle.

"If I heal your arms..." Tsunade said hesitantly. "Promise me that you won't attack Konoha."

Orochimaru smiled an unsincere smile. "Very well."

_As if. If Tsunade believes that, she's an idiot._

"Okay." Tsunade stated. She gathered chakra in her hands and she slowly walked up to Orochimaru.

_This is the end, Orochimaru! You're dead!_

Tsunade was mere seconds from placing her deadly hands on Orochimaru when a kunai flitted down to block her progress.

Her eyes widened and she jumped back swiftly.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said. He crouched down on a roof. "That chakra was full of killing intent. I can tell. We're both medic nins."

Orochimaru scowled. "You betray me? Even though I promised you not to attack Konoha and bring your two loved ones back to life?"

"Don't be an idiot." Tsunade laughed brokenly. "I knew that you were going to attack Konoha no matter what. But the chance to see them again blinded me."

_Dan... Nawaki..._

"But, I know better now." Tsunade sighed. "Seeing that kid... I remembered their dreams. I remembered how they wanted to protect Konoha."

"Which is why..." Tsunade got into an attacking stance. "I'm going to get rid of you right here!"

Orochimaru's snake-like eyes flashed with displeasure. "I suppose I'm going to have to force you to heal me, hm?"

Kabuto jumped down to Orochimaru. "Orochimaru-sama! There were four other people with Tsunade's apprentice!"

"Four other people?" Orochimaru murmured. "Who?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuruki. Uchiha Sasuke. Another unknown genin. And the last one of the Sannin..." Kabuto's eyes flashed. "Jiraiya."

"This may be slightly troublesome." Orochimaru muttered.

_Why is Sasuke-kun here? Especially now, when I can't use jutsu... I cannot place the curse seal on him!_

_Still, it's best to move the location. I don't want Jiraiya finding us._

Orochimaru jumped away, Kabuto following.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she followed the two of them.

_I won't let you escape!_

1010101010

Naruto poked the rubble in the place Tsunade and Orochimaru used to be.

"Looks like she's not here." Naruto commented.

Shizune's eyes widened. "She declined?"

"It looks like it." Jiraiya murmured. "We need to find her. She's probably fighting with Orochimaru!"

"Orochimaru..." Obito repeated.

Shizune placed down the pig she was holding. "Tonton! Can you tell where's she's gone?"

"Buu!" Tonton, the pig, grunted. She sniffed the rubble. "Buu!"

Tonton started to trot away with her little pink hooves. "Buu... buu!"

"Okay! Follow Tonton!" Shizune cried.

"Follow a _pig_?" Sasuke asked scatheningly.

"Maybe it's a pig with a good sense of smell?" Naruto suggested, crossing his arms.

"All pigs have a good sense of smell." Obito deadpanned. "At least, that's what I thought."

Jiraiya sighed. "Just follow it."

1010101010

Orochimaru chuckled softly as he watched Kabuto fight with Tsunade.

_I knew he was quite strong... or, is it that Tsunade has gotten weaker?_

_Tsunade is getting kicked around like it's nothing._

Tsunade kneeled down on the ground, breathing hard. A smirk found itself on her face. "You're quite strong. But you lose against me."

"What do you-" Kabuto tried in vain to stand up. His arms twitched.

_She hit me on the back of the neck... did she mess up my nervous system?_

_No, wait. This is simple enough..._

Kabuto twitched various parts of his body, discovering how to move around. He clenched a kunai and stood up.

"This sort of technique... It's easy enough to figure out." Kabuto smirked. He held his kunai tightly. "I know your weakness, don't forget. I'll just spill enough blood to not kill you!"

Tsunade paled.

And that was when a puff of smoke appeared in front of Tsunade.

1010101010

"Eh?" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at Kabuto in shock. "Kabuto?"

"Don't tell me he was a spy?" Obito cried at the same time, looking at Kabuto's forehead protector.

"Hn?" Sasuke grunted, his eyes widening slightly.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." Kabuto said with a small smirk. "And the other one. What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" Obito demanded rudely.

"Uchiha Obito." Naruto answered.

"Hey! Naruto!" Obito complained.

"Uchiha?" Kabuto said in surprise.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

_There should be no Uchiha left other than Sasuke-kun and Itachi. He must be lying._

Tsunade knocked aside Jiraiya in anger, and raced towards Kabuto.

Kabuto simply smirked and cut himself slightly, letting blood out.

Tsunade froze in her tracks.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune cried in worry, racing towards her.

_Is it her hemophobia?_

"Hey, hey!" Naruto cried. "Kabuto! Why are you fighting Tsunade!"

"Heh." Kabuto scoffed. "This is why you'll never compare to Sasuke-kun. I'm a spy for th-"

"I know that already." Naruto dismissed, rolling his eyes. "I'm asking you why you became a spy in the first place."

Kabuto twitched. "What?"

"Naruto, he won't tell you that." Obito groaned.

"Not until you beat him up, he won't." Sasuke muttered.

"True." Naruto said with a grin. He placed his hands into a Bird handseal. "Perfect chance to test out the new technique I made."

"New technique?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You probably just made a variation of a technique you already know."

"Shut up, Sasuke, it still counts." Naruto insisted. He switched to a Boar handseal. "Fuuton: uh..."

"What's the matter?" Obito demanded.

"I haven't thought up a name yet! I can't use it!" Naruto cried.

"Don't be stupid... why do you need the name?" Sasuke muttered.

"It doesn't _feel _right." Naruto complained. "I mean, you say the names of your techniques as well!"

Sasuke grunted.

"What is this, a comedy show?" Kabuto deadpanned. He channelled chakra into his hands and got into a taijutsu stance. "Orochimaru-sama, I will take care of these three."

"Very well. I will take care of Jiraiya and Tsunade." Orochimaru decided with a malicious smirk.

"Take care?" Jiraiya laughed. "Of both of us? Gee, Orochimaru... time to take you down a notch."

1010101010

"I'll help you!" Shizune cried, running up to the three boys. "There's no way you can beat him... he hurt Tsunade-sama so much!"

"Don't underestimate us." Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah! I nearly defeated Sasuke!" Naruto cried.

"You did not." Sasuke insisted. He placed his hands into a handseal. "And I've learned a couple of new techniques."

"So have I!" Obito grinned.

"Let's have a bet! Whoever beats Kabuto first has to pay for my next meal at Ichiraku's!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"What's in it for us?" Obito demanded.

"I'll pay for two of your meals at the place of your choice." Naruto explained.

"I'm in." Obito said with a grin.

Sasuke sighed. "I suppose I am as well."

Kabuto narrowed his eyes. "If you aren't coming... I will!"

"Katon: Kabari! Fire Style: Fire Needles!" Obito cried.

Sasuke closed his eyes and concentrated hard. He placed his hands into a handseal.

_Genjutsu... come on... WORK!_

"Fuuton... erm... Oh, whatever! Fuuton: Daioute! Wind Style: Great Hand Push!" Naruto exclaimed.

The wind technique increased and augmented the one fire technique.

And the genjutsu had hit Kabuto straight on, distracting his attention.

Kabuto regarded his surrondings. He appeared to be in a small box.

_This is genjutsu... A weak one. Used for distractions, while someone else throws a technique or kunai..._

_Uh oh._

_KAI! RELEASE!_

Kabuto disperced the genjutsu easily... right as the wind-augmented fire technique hit him.

Burns criss-crossed Kabuto's chest from the fire technique. He scowled as he gathered green chakra to his hands.

_Healing uses a lot of chakra. But I don't have a choice..._

_Who knew those techniques would be so powerful together?_

"Woah. His injuries are healing!" Naruto commented.

"He must be a medic nin." Obito noted. "Why don't you hurry up and use your 'new' technique?"

"I'm still thinking of a name. Come back to me later." Naruto stated.

Obito sighed. "Okay, then. Let's just concentrate on beating him up!"

"Hn. Of course." Sasuke muttered. He activated his Sharingan.

"Oh, yeah, Sharingan." Obito nodded. He activated his Sharingan as well.

"Why do I feel somewhat left out?" Naruto grumbled. He simply placed his hands into another handseal. "Fuuton: Kaze no Nawa! Wind Ropes!"

Kabuto finished up his healing and jumped straight towards Naruto. He avoided the wind ropes by a hair's width.

_Why does everyone try to get close? _Naruto thought in annoyance.

"My turn." Sasuke retorted. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu! Great Fireball Technique!"

Kabuto fell back acrobatically, the fireball whistling by. But he wasn't allowed a chance to rest as Obito kicked him in the head.

He scowled, coughing up blood. "I see."

Naruto looked at Kabuto defiantly.

"Your teamwork is better than I thought." Kabuto observed. "And you, Uchiha Obito, it looks like you really are an Uchiha."

_I need to report this to Orochimaru-sama. However, Sasuke-kun would still be a better vessel- this Uchiha only has one eye._

_Perhaps he stole it? No, I saw when he activated it. If it was stolen, he wouldn't be able to activate it- it would be permenantly activated, like Kakashi's._

Obito paled.

_Oh, great. I shouldn't have activated my Sharingan._

"Nevertheless, I'm going to go all out from now on." Kabuto continued. He bit into a soldier pill. "Be prepared."

"Okay! I thought up a name!" Naruto exclaimed, punching the air.

"Then you can do the technique already!" Obito said irritably.

"Fuuton: Choufuushiou! Wind Style: Bird-Wind Stabbing Push!" Naruto grinned triumphantly. Wind chakra gathered around him and flew towards Kabuto.

"I can avoid something like that easily." Kabuto stated coldly. He raced to the side.

Naruto smirked almost evilly. "That's what _you _think."

Kabuto's eyes widened as he flew swiftly back, blood appearing all over his body.

He hit the ground with a painful bang.

"Wind Ropes." Sasuke sighed.

Wind ropes captured the fallen Kabuto.

"Hey, that's my technique!" Naruto complained.

"I copied it." Sasuke smirked. "As you know."

The three of them walked up to the restrained Kabuto.

Naruto waved a hand over his face. "I think he's unconscious."

Kabuto's eyes flew open in fury. "I'm awake."

_These injuries are dangerous though... I have to escape and heal them quickly._

_Actually, let's just use that technique... it'll use most of my chakra, but I can get healed without having to make a handseal._

"How did that technique work, anyways?" Obito asked, ignoring Kabuto. "Why's it called 'Bird-Wind'?"

"Oh, you want to know?" Naruto inquired.

"Hey!" Kabuto snapped.

"Yes, so hurry up and explain!" Obito complained.

"Okay. The first seal, the bird seal, helps me form a bunch of needles that move forwards." Naruto explained. "But it's the boar seal that's key."

"What does it do?" Sasuke demanded, curious despite himself.

"It helps add something like the Daioute, the Great Hand Push, to the needles." Naruto continued to explain. "_And,_ it helps me control it slightly. I can change the direction of the technique once."

"So, it's basically Daioute: Great Hand Push and Kaze no Yaiba: Wind Swords mushed together with more control?" Obito inquired.

"Yup." Naruto nodded.

"I see. But you see, that sort of technique is useless against me." Kabuto smirked. "I'm already healed, see?"

"Do you have any ropes?" Sasuke demanded. "I can't hold this technique forever."

"I have ropes." Shizune said, still in shock. She walked up to the three of them. "You managed to defeat him... and Naruto-kun, you created a new technique. This is amazing."

Kabuto groaned.

_Are they just going to ignore me?_

"Ropes, please?" Sasuke retorted.

1010101010

Jiraiya placed his hand onto the ground.

Orochimaru placed his hand onto the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Under Orochimaru, a gigantic snake appeared.

Under Jiraiya, similarily, a gigantic toad appeared.

"I'll be coming first, then!" Orochimaru laughed manically. The snake under him shot out towards Jiraiya, who was on the toad.

"Ch!" Jiraiya cried. His hair surronded his body to protect him.

The two of them engaged in a furious fight. Tsunade, meanwhile, was watching the fight in a stupor.

Blood still was splattered on her face.

She turned towards the other fight, where Kabuto was being restrained.

And her eyes widened.

1010101010

Naruto walked over to Tsunade in pure anger. He clenched his fist.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto cried. He glared at Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up at Naruto half-heartedly. She still had a slightly dazed look on her face from all that blood on her.

"Ero-sennin's up there fighting that snake!" Naruto cried. "We were fighting against Kabuto! What were you doing? Sitting down with a dazed expression on your face!"

Some of the dazed expression melted away.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune exclaimed, walking up to them as well. "Tsunade-sama's... Tsunade-sama is-"

"I don't care!" Naruto snapped. "So what if her little brother and lover died. So what! All she's doing is insulting them! And she's blaming all of her troubles on the necklace on her neck!"

Naruto flipped his kunai out and stabbed his hand. Blood dripped down onto the ground.

Tsunade flinched visibly.

"Yes, it's blood! But it can't hurt _you_!" Naruto cried. Another drip of blood fell to the ground.

"Naruto-kun, you don't understand!" Shizune insisted hotly.

"No." Tsunade's hands trembled as she regarded the blood. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

She looked straight at the dripping blood, and her hands gradually stopped trembling.

_Have I really been doing just that?_

_Blaming everything on the necklace?_

"No, Shizune." Tsunade stood up. Her eyes cleared. "He's right."

"T-tsunade-sama?" Shizune stammered. "Your hemophobia..."

Tsunade smiled. "It's cured."

Naruto looked at Tsunade in surprise. "Okay... I don't really get it, but good!"

He pointed at Orochimaru. "Why don't you go help Ero-sennin now?"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Yes."

1010101010

Naruto ran back to Obito and Sasuke. Sasuke seemed a little tired.

"Can you tie him up already?" Sasuke muttered.

"Oh. Yeah." Naruto nodded. He showed Sasuke the ropes in his hand. "I got the ropes... Kabuto looks like he's unconscious... just undo the technique and I'll tie him up."

Kabuto resisted the urge to smirk.

Sasuke undid the technique with some relief.

Kabuto promptly stood up and hit Naruto straight in the chest.

Naruto coughed up blood. "Dra-drat... I let my guard down!"

"You...!" Obito trailed off in fury and tried to kick him in the stomach.

It was easily blocked by Kabuto's hand, and Obito was thrown back.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

_He's not weak. I need to use a strong technique to beat him!_

_I probably have enough chakra for one Chidori..._

"Chidori!" Sasuke cried, lighting chakra gathering in his hand. He raced towards Kabuto.

Kabuto was staring straight at Sasuke. He found it easy to swiftly dodge the technique."The Chidori. Quite the dangerous technique you have there."

He winced as stray lighting hit his hand. "You're lucky I'm not allowed to kill you."

Kabuto kicked Sasuke in the chest, leaving him sprawling.

Then Kabuto ducked to the ground as needles whistled over his head.

"Hello, Tsunade's assistant." Kabuto smirked. "Are you sure you don't need to heal those three?"

Shizune paled as she regarded the three boys on the floor.

Naruto stood up limply. "I'm fine."

"You're fine? I don't think so." Kabuto laughed. "Don't you even know what I did to your body?"

"I don't care what you did to my body." Naruto snapped. "I... am... fine."

"As if." Kabuto snickered.

He walked up to Obito and placed a foot on his chest. "Now what are you going to do?"

Naruto scowled. "Coward!"

Sasuke groaned and got up as well. "This is a wonderful situation."

Obito gradually opened his mouth. "I know you know what to do, Naruto. I mean, just be quick."

Naruto blinked. "Oh, yeah. Rasengan!"

He raced towards Kabuto, swirling blue chakra in his hands at the same time.

His hand reached out and hit Kabuto point-blank on the stomach. Kabuto sprawlled back.

"See?" Obito got up with some pain. "It was easy, right?"

"Yeah, you're right." Naruto admitted. He winced. "But he still hurt me a lot..."

Kabuto laughed weakly. "That technique did nothing. Can't you see?"

The injury on his stomach was gradually healing.

"One of my techniques helps me recreate cells to accelerate healing." Kabuto smirked_._

_Of course, it uses all of my chakra, but..._

_What? Oh great... I already used this technique... I'm already nearly out of chakra..._

Blood sputtered out from Kabuto's mouth.

_Too much damage... not enough chakra..._

He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Naruto followed suit.

"Naruto!" Obito cried, looking at him worriedly.

1010101010

**Da da du-un... what will happen to Naruto? Tune in to Uchiha Obito Ghost next week!**

**And, OMAKE time!**

**Shinobi Zukan Orange!**

Gaara looked at the piece of paper in front of him. "What is this?"

"A bill." Izumo smiled. He was one of the examiners for the Chuunin Exams, so it was his and his partner Kotetsu's job to give everyone their bills for the damages.

Plus, the Godaime had started using them for odd jobs... guarding the gates, and such.

Izumo looked a little gloomy just thinking about it.

"What exactly is this... bill?" Gaara demanded, staring at the piece of paper in front of him. "There appears to be many numbers on it."

"It's for the damages you caused during the Chuunin Exams." Kotetsu explained.

"But what is a bill?" Gaara repeated irritably.

"Wait... you don't know what a bill is?" Izumo exclaimed in surprise.

"No." Gaara's eyes flashed dangerously. "Is that wrong?"

Izumo and Kotetsu promptly blanched.

"Erm... that is..." Izumo stammered. "A bill, is, um..."

Kotetsu took a breath. "A bill is something that requires you to pay money."

"I see." Gaara nodded. "That makes sense. Why did you not say that in the first place?"

"I thought y-you knew about what a bill is already." Kotetsu explained.

Gaara picked up the bill and regarded it with an impassive expression. "10 000 000 ryo?"

"Yes." Izumo nodded. He pointed to the first line. "500 000 ryo for the damages done to the arena and 9 500 000 ryo for the damages done to the forest and the village."

Temari and Kankuro walked up to Gaara.

"What's the matter, Gaara?" Temari asked. "We need to get back to Suna."

"These two gave me something called a... bill." Gaara stated. "They said I must pay 10 000 000 ryo."

"WHAT?" Kankuro cried, his eyes nearly popping out of his face. "How are we suppose to pay that?"

"Look, the talks with Suna and Konoha are going well, right?" Temari inquired. "Why must we pay?"

"All genin are required to pay for damages done during the Chuunin Exams." Izumo explained. "Even the Konoha genin will be paying money. It's just that Gaara here happened to cause more damages than everyone else."

"We have bills for you as well." Kotetsu ruffled around in his pouch. "Here."

He handed both Kankuro and Temari bills.

Temari took one look at the bill and turned to Gaara.

"Gaara. You can do _that._" Temari permitted.

"But Temari, you said not to do _that_." Gaara commented.

"Just do it." Kankuro agreed.

Gaara looked at Izumo and Kotetsu with his psychotic expression. A crazy smile was on his face.

The two of them paled.

"On second thought, you don't need to pay." Izumo decided.

"Yup!" Kotetsu agreed.

They high-tailed it out of there.

**Poor Kotetsu and Izumo... faced with _that_, anyone would do that.**

**So far, on the poll, #1 is Hiraishin and Fuinjutsu, #2 is Sage Mode, and #3 is Fuinjutsu.**

**#4 is 'read a dictionary'.**

**Over 6000 words! Yes!**


	41. Tsunade's Necklace: Naruto's Will!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Obviously.**

***flops onto ground, tired***

**After this arc... why, the burning question you guys all have will be answered! I know you all have that question 'cause everyone always asks that in your reviews!**

**Will Sasuke betray? Or will he stay? Not that it will be revealed in this chapter... **

***laughs manically***

Chapter 40: Tsunade's Necklace: Naruto's Will!

Shizune slowly walked towards Naruto.

"Is Naruto alright?" Obito asked with worry.

"Of course he's alright." Sasuke insisted.

_This is Naruto we're talking about!_

"He'll be fine." Shizune said with relief. "It wasn't that much of an injury. Some of his ribs were broken... well, lots of his ribs were broken... but it wasn't anything I couldn't heal."

_Thank goodness. But his injuries were slowly healing anyways... was it because of the Kyuubi?_

"It was enough to knock him out, though." Shizune explained.

1010101010

Jiraiya breathed hard on top of the toad he had summoned.

"It was interesting fighting with you, Jiraiya." Otochimaru chuckled.

He looked at Naruto.

_It looks like he's too dangerous to leave alone.. and this is a perfect chance to kill him._

_After all, sooner or later he's going to get caught by the Akatsuki... it's best to mess up their plans._

_I've been wanting to kill him for a while anyhow. He's helpless now, and no one is watching._

_No one strong, that is._

"But it's over now." Orochimaru continued on speaking.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Jiraiya growled.

"That's my line." Tsunade said, walking up to the two towering summons and their summoners. "After all, I'm going to be joining the battle!"

"Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya exclaimed. "What?"

"Interesting." Orochimaru muttered.

_But irritating._

_I'm still going to kill the Jinchuruki... there isn't a better chance than now._

Orochimaru swiftly jumped off the snake and flew past Tsunade's head.

A sword came out of his mouth... aimed straight at Naruto's chest.

_Oh no! _Tsunade thought in shock, her gaze turning towards Naruto.

She raced towards Naruto. "Shizune! Orochimaru!"

Shizune's eyes widened as she took in Orochimaru racing towards Naruto from the air.

"We're going to move Naruto!" Shizune said urgently. She dragged Naruto on the ground.

Tsunade managed to reach Naruto. She turned to face Orochimaru... and his sword hit Tsunade's stomach.

Orochimaru froze as he felt two different kicks hit his sides on opposite sides.

He slowly looked at both of his attackers.

"You're dead." Obito declared in fury. "You killed the Sandaime... and now you're trying to kill Naruto!"

"Don't try to kill my patient!" Shizune snapped. "And you hurt Tsunade-sama!"

Sasuke coldly looked on. He didn't do anything... except to place his hands into a handseal.

"Stand back." he ordered. "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu. Fire Style: Great Fireball Technique."

"Yak!" Obito yelped, jumping back.

"Give us some warning, Sasuke-kun!" Shizune complained, jumping back as well.

Orochimaru quickly retrieved his sword and dodged the fireball.

_Sasuke-kun... don't you want power?_

"Sasuke-kun, are you sure you should do that?" Orochimaru demanded. "I _am _the only one who can give you power, after all."

"Do you think I care?" Sasuke growled. His cold eyes hid his inner doubt and turmoil.

_Is going to Orochimaru the only way to defeat **him**?_

Orochimaru frowned.

_It looks like I'm going to have to do a little bit of... _convincing_... to get Sasuke-kun to give me his bod- I mean, join me._

_But that can wait. _

"I didn't think you would try to protect such... trash... with your body, Tsunade." Orochimaru commented. "It was a surprise."

"A surprise?" Tsunade laughed weakly. She looked down at her gushing wound.

_My hemophobia really is healed._

_But still, this is beyond healing... I need to use _that _technique._

"What makes you think that? This guy here is the future Hokage." Tsunade smiled. "And I... am the Godaime Hokage!"

Orochimaru's yellow eyes flashed with annoyance. "Oh, really?"

Obito blinked and nudged Sasuke. "Looks like Naruto's plan worked."

"His plan?" Sasuke whispered.

"He wanted to get on good terms with the Godaime so she would pick him for the next Hokage." Obito explained. "From what Tsunade-sama said, looks like it worked."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Typical Naruto."

Streaks of what seemed like paint came out from the purple diamond on Tsunade's forehead.

"Tsunade-sama! You aren't going to use that technique, are you? Stop! I'll heal you!" Shizune objected fiercely.

_Ninpou: Souzou Saisei! Ninja Art: Mitotic Regeneration!_

The blood from her wound instantly stopped bleeding. It was healed.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. "How in the world did that work?"

Tsunade gave him a simple explanation about how her technique worked. Basically, it helped her recreate cells.

"Wow!" Obito exclaimed. "That's a super technique!"

"But... there's a limit to how many times a cell can divide and be recreated." Shizune murmured, looking towards the ground. "She's shortening her life!"

"What?" Obito said in shock.

1010101010

Jiraiya's eyes took in the scene in front of him with surprising calmness.

_Tsunade... Well, at least I don't have to be the Godaime..._

_Okay. Time for me to step in!_

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Summoning Technique!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! Summoning Technique!" Orochimaru and Tsunade exclaimed in unision with Jiraiya.

"Uh oh. Sasuke, let's run!" Obito exclaimed. He grabbed Naruto's legs and did something more similar to a waddling motion than running. Dragging Naruto was hard, after all.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto's arms.

The two of them managed to get out of the way quickly enough to avoid the slug that Tsunade summonded. Shizune was right next to them.

1010101010

Three gigantic animals appeared from a huge cloud of smoke.

The first was Tsunade's summon, a gigantic slug called Katsuyu. Tsunade herself was standing on her.

Secondly, Jiraiya's summon Gamabunta, the boss toad.

Finally, Orochimaru's summon, Manda the snake.

"Is this a big reunion or something?" Gamabunta demanded, looking around. "But then again, it's probably something different. I said that kid was worse than you, but keep this up and you'll retake the position."

"Heh." Jiraiya laughed. "Well, today's the day we'll finally do it. We'll defeat Orochimaru once and for all."

"You're acting high and mighty as usual." Gamabunta commented.

"Katsuyu! Will you help me!" Tsunade cried. "To defeat Orochimaru!"

"Of couse, Tsunade-sama." Katsuyu smiled.

"What do you think you're doing, Orochimaru?" Manda growled. "Summoning me to a place like this. There better be something in it for me."

"I'll give you a hundred sacrifices later." Orochimaru promised.

_It's dangerous summoning him right now... if he learns I can't use jutsu, he'll turn on me on an instant._

_But it's my only choice._

"Very well." Manda accepted the offer. "I'm assuming you want me to kill those two?"

"Yes." Orochimaru nodded.

Gamabunta took the initiative and spat out fire towards Manda.

Manda swiftly dodged the fire. Although he was quite big, he was quite fast.

Katsuyu then spat out acid towards Manda, not giving him a chance to recover.

Not that he needed it. Manda promptly slithered towards Katsuyu and hit her with his tail.

Tsunade paled as Katsuyu fell towards the ground.

"Katsuyu!" Tsunade cried.

"I... am fine, Tsunade-sama." Katsuyu said weakly in her melodic voice.

Gamabunta took his sword out and raced towards Manda.

Manda turned towards Gamabunta and somehow managed to dodge the sword.

Katsuyu managed to bring herself back up. She took a breath and spat out another bout of acid.

It scraped the edge of one of Manda's sides. He winced slightly.

"What's the matter, Manda? You seem rather weak today." Gamabunta smirked.

"Shut up, weakling." Manda growled.

_I suppose it's a little hard fighting both of them at the same time._

Manda opened his mouth wide, revealing sharp fangs. Manda lunged towards Gamabunta.

Gamabunta brought his sword out and stabbed it straight into Manda's head just before he reached Gamabunta.

Manda growled and slithered back.

Orochimaru decided then to attack Tsunade. His tongue flew out to grab her.

Tsunade flipped around and punched Orochimaru... straight in the face.

He flew through the air, blood trailing after him.

Manda looked at Orochimaru in disgust.

_This is the man I couldn't defeat?_

"I would eat you right here and now, but this sword prevents me from doing that." Manda said from the side of his mouth. "The next time you summon me, however... prepare to die."

He disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"I'm going as well, Jiraiya." Gamabunta stated. He disappeared.

"Woah!" Jiraiya fell through the air. He landed on his feet heavily.

_Ouch._

"I shall be going as well, Tsunade-sama." Katsuyu murmured. She let Tsunade down, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru got up weakly. "So what if you don't heal my arms? There is still one more option left for me."

Kabuto walked up next to him.

He regarded Sasuke, who was standing on the sidelines.

"Sasuke-kun..." Orochimaru chuckled. "You will come to me."

He threw a smoke bomb onto the floor.

"Wait!" Jiraiya and Tsunade cried.

Jiraiya winced and grabbed his chest.

_Something's broken..._

Tsunade placed her hand on her face.

_The side effects... of using **that **technique..._

They had no choice but to let Orochimaru and Kabuto escape.

1010101010

Naruto woke up suddenly. "What happened?"

"Took you long enough." Obito grumbled. He helped Naruto up.

Sasuke kept quiet. He was still thinking about Orochimaru... and what he said.

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune exclaimed worriedly. "You still aren't healed!"

"How do you know?" Naruto demanded. "I feel fine."

"There's no way you could've recovered in that small time!" Shizune cried. "Even though Tsunade healed you!"

"I'm fine..." Naruto dismissed Shizune's worries.

Tsunade and Jiraiya walked up to the four of them.

"Hey, Ero-sennin." Naruto grinned. "So, what happened?"

"We defeated Orochimaru." Jiraiya summarized the events of the last half hour.

"Oh, okay." Naruto nodded. He smiled. "Hey! I made a technique! Therefore, I get that necklace!"

Tsunade blinked. "Is that true, Shizune?"

Shizune nodded.

Tsunade sighed. She slowly took her necklace off her neck.

_I suppose I can put my hope into someone again..._

_Right? Dan? Nawaki?_

She placed the necklace onto Naruto's neck.

"Yes!" Naruto grinned.

Tsunade's hands started to tremble slightly and wrinkle.

"Woah! You look your age!" Naruto exclaimed.

Tsunade covered her face with her hand. "I'll be fine with a bit of sleep."

Obito blinked with surprise.

_So _that's _what she actually looked like._

1010101010

Naruto crossed his arms. He was sitting in a booth at a restaurant along with everyone else.

It had been a couple of days since the Orochimaru fight.

"So, 'bachan's going to be Hokage?" Naruto demanded.

"Don't call me 'bachan, brat." Tsunade snapped.

"Don't call me brat, 'bachan." Naruto shot back. "Anyways... I said this before, but are Konoha's assets alright with her as the Godaime? Aren't you a big gambler?"

"True..." Obito nodded.

"I suppose Tsunade-sama is sometimes like that..." Shizune commented in embarassment.

"More like, always like that." Jiraiya laughed. "Don't worry, Naruto. Even as the Hokage, she still will only have access to a small amount of money."

"Ch." Tsunade muttered.

Shizune paled. _Tsunade-sama, you weren't actually considering..._

"Let's go back to Konoha already." Sasuke said coldly.

"Yeah, I agree!" Naruto grinned. "After we eat, of course."

He glanced at the menu.

"There's no ramen..." Naruto whined.

There was a short silence, then both Jiraiya and Obito laughed.

Even Sasuke smiled slightly. Key word... slightly.

"Um... there's just one thing..." Obito said nervously.

"What?" Tsunade blinked.

"The thing is... I'm dead." Obito explained, leaning back in his chair.

"Hm? What do you mean by that, Obito-kun?" Shizune asked in confusion.

"You see, I met this god... girl... celestal being... and, erm, I came back to life." Obito simplified his story. It was easily to omit the ghost part.

"He came back as a ghost first." Naruto added.

Tsunade nodded with interest. "I see. Are you sure you weren't brought back with some sort of technique?"

_Like Orochimaru's?_

"Pretty sure." Obito nodded.

Tsunade looked at Obito worriedly. "Hm... So, it doesn't seem like you have the typical symptoms of a head injury... perhaps it's something deeper?"

"I'm not insane!" Obito complained. "I'm telling the truth!"

"I didn't believe it at first, but I met him when he was still intangible. He's telling the truth." Jiraiya backed Obito up. "And plus, I remember when he died. He was the student of the Yondaime- who was my student in turn- after all."

"Yeah!" Obito nodded, crossing his arms.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "It just looks like you've gone senile."

"Senile?" Jiraiya cried offendedly.

Sasuke sighed.

_I suppose I have to step in... we will never get back to Konoha otherwise._

"All of the Uchiha save me and... save me died. I remember." Sasuke said coldly. "I know that he's an Uchiha. So, he must be either telling the truth or had escaped from the Massacre five years ago."

The mention of the Massacre brought a depressed atmosphere down onto them.

Tsunade coughed self-consciously. "Okay. Fine. Let's assume that you're telling the truth, Obito."

Obito turned to the side and mouthed 'yes!'.

"Now, what exactly would you like me to do?" Tsunade demanded. "It's not like I know what all of the duties and privileges that come with the role of Hokage yet."

"Couldn't you, um... I don't know." Obito admitted. "Something?"

"That's really specific." Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

"Why don't you just get Tsunade-no-bachan to take care of all of that political stuff?" Naruto suggested.

"And what makes you think I want to do that?" Tsunade groaned. She clentched a fist. "And secondly, if you call me 'bachan again you'll get a fist in the face. I'm being leniant... for now... but you don't want to get me angry."

"Um... yup!" Naruto nodded, looking nervous.

"Well, just prepare yourself for a bunch of annoying political stuff." Jiraiya commented.

Obito sighed.

"Okay, now that's over with, let's go back to Konoha!" Naruto grinned. He paused.

"After we eat lunch." he decided.

Everyone groaned.

1010101010

The six shinobi walked into the gate leading into Konoha.

"And we're ba-a-a-ack!" Naruto cried, punching the air.

"Did you have to do that?" Sasuke groaned. "We weren't gone for that long. Around a month."

"So what?" Naruto retorted. He looked at Jiraiya. "So, do we have to do a bunch of political stuff now?"

Jiraiya made a shooing motion. "You can go. No, not you, brat. No, the other brat. Oh, whatever. Obito, stay here!"

Obito turned his head to the side in confusion. "Why?"

"Political stuff." Jiraiya explained. "Tsunade-hime, let's go to the Hokage Tower now."

"No way! If Obito's staying, so am I!" Naruto exclaimed. "Right, Sasuke?"

"Why am I in this?" Sasuke demanded.

"Just because." Naruto smirked.

"It's alright, Naruto." Obito grinned. "You can go... I'm sure everyone's wondering where you two are anyhow."

Naruto blinked. "But..."

"Do what you want, _dobe." _Sasuke turned around and started to walk away. "I'm leaving."

"Huh? Uh... Hey, wait a second Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, running after Sasuke. "Do you know where Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei are?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Sasuke said irritably.

The two of them walked off, their voices gradually getting softer.

"Well, now that they're gone, let's go to the Hokage Tower already." Jiraiya decided. "I want to make it official that I'm not going to be the Godaime. I'm leaving as soon as it's confirmed."

"That's the only reason you went to find me, isn't it." Tsunade sighed. "Fine. Let's go, Shizune."

1010101010

"Still, quite a surprise that you managed to convince her." Koharu commented. She was a grey-haired woman who used to be the advisor for the Sandaime. Now, she would be the advisor to the Godaime.

They were standing on the rooftop of the Hokage Tower. Tsunade was looking out towards Konoha, Shizune right behind her.

Homura, another advisor, was standing next to Koharu, Jiraiya, and Obito.

"Nothing's too hard for the great Jiraiya-sama!" Jiraiya chuckled. "I just used my wonderful charm!"

"Uh huh." Obito drawled. "It was all Naruto, you know."

Koharu turned her gaze towards Obito. "And who are you? Jiraiya-sama has not exactly explained that yet..."

"Um..." Obito looked nervous. "Well... Tsunade-sama will explain that."

"Very well. Now, we must first call over the local loads to celebrate having the new Hokage." Koharu decided. "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade turned around and walked towards Koharu. "Yes?"

"There is a huge backlog of paperwork that needs to be taken care of." Koharu explained. "As the new Godaime, your first job is to take care of that."

Jiraiya grinned cheerfully. "Good-bye, then, Tsunade!"

He shunshin'd away.

"Um... what should I do?" Obito asked, looking at Tsunade.

Tsunade looked grumpy.

_Why did I accept this job again? No, more importantly, how could I have forgotten the paperwork!_

"You can go. Come back later." Tsunade snapped. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Obito paled and quickly left.

1010101010

Tsunade sat down onto the desk. She looked at the red Hokage hat in front of her.

"Do I have to wear this?" Tsunade asked, picking up the hat.

"It's your choice." Koharu stated. She and Homura were in the Hokage's office helping Tsunade learn how to do the work.

As advisors, it was also one of their jobs. They did not like it much, but it was worth it for the power that came with the job.

"Yes, that's what I thought." Tsunade nodded. She placed the hat gently back onto the desk. "Now..."

She looked at the paperwork with a resigned expression. "I suppose I must get started."

"First of all, the Chuunin Exam paperwork." Homura pointed at a tall pile of paperwork. "As you probably know, Suna allied themselves with Orochimaru to attack Konoha in the middle of them. While the talks with Suna have been more or less finished, there is still the matter of the damage costs and other things."

Tsunade flipped through a few pages. "Other things?"

"For example, the examiners decided that a few genin were ready to become chuunin." Koharu clarified. "You need to make it official."

"Okay..." Tsunade placed the first piece of paper in front of her. It was a damage report. And it was full of words.

_The next time I see Jiraiya..._

_He's dead._

1010101010

**And cut! Now, onto the OMAKE!**

**Shinobi Zukan Orange!**

Obito's Journal of Waking Naruto Up!

Day I:

Today, I used the waking up technique 'You're going to be late!'. It worked surprisingly well, causing Naruto to jump up and quickly change.

Unfortunately, he was late. I was ready with the excuse of 'You see, a tree fell on my usual path to the Academy, and I had to take the long way around.'

Day II:

Same as above.

The excuse was 'I was halfway to the Academy, but then I noticed that I hadn't changed.'

Day III:

Same as above.

Today's excuse was 'I bumped into some guy and he decided to educate me on the virtures of _not _running in the streets.'

Day IV:

Today the 'You're going to be late!' technique didn't work. Naruto seemed to be in a deeper sleep than usual. And so, I decided to use the technique 'Ramen!' Unsurprisingly, this suceeded in waking Naruto up.

As usual, Naruto was late. I handed Naruto the excuse of 'A cat ran in front of me, then a genin team bumped into me. They said they were looking for that cat and it was called Tora'.

The teacher actually believed this excuse for once, surprisingly. The mention of Tora probably did the trick.

Day V:

Same as above.

The excuse was 'I discovered someone had paid me back for one of my pranks, so I had to return to my apartment to clean it up'.

The teacher believed this one, but nevertheless gave Naruto detention.

Day VI:

Same as above.

The excuse was 'There was a Bleach marathon last night, and I overslept'.

Day VII:

I tried both of the waking up techniques 'Ramen!' and 'You're going to be late!', but neither worked. I then decided to use the technique 'Fire!' It worked.

I discovered that Naruto had been dreaming of ramen. So, when Naruto's dreaming of ramen, the 'Ramen!' technique will not work.

Today's excuse was 'It was raining, and I fell into a mud puddle. I was forced to go back to my apartment to change.'

Day VIII:

Naruto actually woke up by himself today.

I think he doesn't need me to wake up anymore.

However, he was still late.

Today's excuse was 'My alarm clock broke. And my ramen cups ran out.'

Naruto thought up that one. Needless to say, it wasn't good at all. He has no excuse sense.

**So, how was it?**

**And guess what... I published one of my rejected OMAKEs, so if you want more I guess you can check out 'Pranks' on my profile... **


	42. Sound Four: And the Akatsuki!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I need a catchphrase. Like... well, I don't know. But 'Thanks for reviewing' isn't going to cut it. Maybe something like...**

**Believe it! Or... I'm going to be the Pirate King! Or maybe 'Just as planned'! Or 'Troublesome'! Or 'I can see the ending!' Or...**

**Oh, wait... they're all taken.**

**Darn.**

Chapter 41: Sound Four: Sasuke's Decision!

Outside of Konoha... in an unknown place... lies a hideout.

In this hideout, who would be hiding?

The snake sannin, Orochimaru, of course.

Orochimaru chuckled. "You four."

Silouettes of five people gradually melted from the shadows.

"It's time." Orochimaru's sickeningly yellow eyes flashed. "Do you know what to do?"

One of the silouettes spoke up. "We must go to Konoha."

"Right, Orochimaru-sama?" another clarified.

"Yes." Orochimaru smirked. "Yes. Go to Konoha. Go to Konoha... and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke."

1010101010

Naruto stared at the vest in his hands. "What?"

He was in the Hokage Tower, Shikamaru and Sasuke next to him. They were also each holding an olive-green vest.

Tsunade looked bored as she regarded the three new chuunin in front of her.

"You're chuunin. Congratulations." Tsunade smiled, leaning in. She was sitting on her desk. "What's with the expressions on your face? Did you think no one would become chuunin?"

"Yes." Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "After all, the Exams were interupted... by the Invasion."

"Yeah! And why's Shikamaru a chuunin anyhow!" Naruto exclaimed. "He lost!"

"True." Sasuke agreed, weighing the vest in his hands.

Tsunade sighed. "Fine. I'll give you the explanation of why everyone became chuunin."

She ruffled in the papers on her desk and handed Shikamaru a piece of paper. Naruto and Sasuke leaned in to regard the paper.

_Report: Hatake Kakashi, jonin. _

_I believe Uchiha Itachi's attack on-_

"Oops." Tsunade grabbed the paper again. "Wrong one. This one's the right one."

She handed Shikamaru a different piece of paper.

The damage had already been done, however- Sasuke's eyes had already darkened at the mention of Itachi.

_First Fight: Uzumaki Naruto vs Rock Lee._

_First Contestant: Uzumaki Naruto_

_I note that Uzumaki Naruto sucessfully made use of both Water and Wind techniques, and that he has two chakra natures. _

_Usually, one does not learn two chakra natures until one reaches chuunin._

_Another comment is the fact that he knew Shunshin. While coming late to the Chuunin Exams is not good, the fact that he knew Shunshin is quite interesting._

_Onto the fight._

_Uzumaki Naruto utilised his seemingly large jutsu repetoire in a logical and intelligent way. The use of the Kage Bunshin to distract and weaken his opponent while aiming at his opponent with Wind Ropes was a good strategy._

_And, his use of the Surronding Water Shield to trick his opponent into letting his guard down was a most Chuunin-like manouver._

_The fight was cinched when Uzumaki Naruto suceeded in injuring his opponent._

_Even as his opponent revealed inhuman speed, Uzumaki Naruto suceeded in thinking clearly and using a good technique, the Syrup Capture Field, to slow him down until his opponent fell unconscious._

_All in all, I believe Uzumaki Naruto is a good Chuunin cantidate._

Naruto grinned. "Oh yeah!"

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed. "The examiner must've liked you."

"As if!" Naruto exclaimed. "He just could see my strength!"

Shikamaru didn't comment as he flipped to another paper.

_Second Fight: Uchiha Sasuke vs Hyuuga Neji._

_First Contenstant: Uchiha Sasuke._

_Uchiha Sasuke showed much intelligence in not engaging his Hyuuga opponent right out._

_As Hyuuga can cause much injury and preventation of using jutsu, this was a very logical choice._

_He then continued on to use long range jutsu and kunai and shuriken to weaken his opponent without endangering himself._

_But, Uchiha Sasuke did not falter even in the face of a powerful Hyuuga technique that rendered all techniques useless._

_He promptly used a powerful technique, known as the Chidori, to trap his opponent and force him into submission._

_While he did not show a giant jutsu repetoire like Uzumaki Naruto, his intelligence is obviously still quite high._

_And he showed much strength as well. Therefore, I recommend Uchiha Sasuke as a Chuunin canditate._

Naruto twtiched. "High... intelligence..."

"That examiner is smart." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "They said that I have a better jutsu repetoire!"

Sasuke didn't say anything. His smug expression seemed to say more than a thousand words could.

"Interesting..." Shikamaru murmured. He skipped a page to his fight.

_Fourth Fight: Gaara of the Sand vs Nara Shikamaru._

_Second Contestant: Nara Shikamaru._

_While it is true that Nara Shikamaru eventually lost, it is also true that his opponent may have been a little hard to defeat, as he was quite strong._

_Nara Shikamaru suceeded in coercing important information out of his opponent. This would be quite useful had he been on a mission for information._

_After that, he suceeded capturing Gaara with a reasonably interesting strategy._

_However, after analyzing the situation he chose the intelligent way of giving up._

_While giving up may be not a good quality for a chuunin, it was true that sometimes it is good to make a tactical retreat._

_From his intelligence, I believe that Nara Shikamaru is a possible canditate for Chuunin._

"Tactical retreat means running away, right?" Naruto commented.

"Basically." Sasuke muttered.

_Shikamaru was pretty smart... I suppose._

Shikamaru placed the vest on. "I don't like it much... becoming a chuunin is troublesome... but I suppose I don't have a choice."

Naruto looked at the vest in his hands. "I don't really want to wear this..."

Sasuke coldly looked at the vest.

_This vest is heavy and rather useless._

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to." Tsunade sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, good!" Naruto grinned.

"You three can go now..." Tsunade waved them away. "Naruto! Can you get Obito?"

" 'Kay!" Naruto grinned.

_Obito? _Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. _If I remember correctly... that was the ghost that I overheard around a month ago in the park._

_Troublesome._

1010101010

Obito looked at Tsunade nervously. "So?"

"You were lucky." Tsunade said bluntly. "Right now, Konoha is in a dangerous state- to keep our status, we need to continue to take on missions. And for that, we need as many shinobi as possible."

The two of them were in the Hokage's office.

"And..." Obito dragged out the word. "What happened?"

"Apparently, the Hokage has the power to make people a ninja." Tsunade explained. "But, someone coming back to life from the _dead_ has never happened before, like you might guess."

_I wonder why just you? _Tsunade mused, with a slight trace of bitterness.

"The Council wants to see you." Tsunade stated quickly. "They want to confirm your story... and the fact you're an Uchiha."

"Okay. That's a good sign, right?" Obito said worriedly.

"Best case scenario: You become an official shinobi again, and everyone forgets about you." Tsunade explained. "Worst case scenario: You either get experimented on or killed as a spy."

"Experimented on?" Obito repeated in disbelief.

"Well, this is a shinobi village." Tsunade said dismissively.

Obito twitched nervously.

Tsunade looked at his face. "Oh, but that's in the real worst case situation. It's more likely you'd get tortured as a possible spy or killed as a possible spy."

"Yes, and that's so much better." Obito drawled sarcastically.

"But the Hokage has the final say in everything." Tsunade explained. "I'll make sure you won't get killed or tortured at the very least."

"Oh. Good." Obito sighed.

"Now..." Tsunade stood up. "Follow me."

"You know, I don't really want to follow you now..." Obito muttered.

Tsunade smiled fakely and turned around. She punched the wall. "Did you say something?"

"Um, no." Obito quickly said.

1010101010

Obito stood in front of the Council nervously. "Er.. Hi."

"You claim that you are Uchiha... Obito?" Koharu demanded.

"Yup!" Obito grinnned. "Want me to prove it?"

"Prove it?" Koharu raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean to show your Sharingan? I see that you don't have one of your eyes."

"This one's Kakashi's." Obito pointed to his missing eye.

Homura's eyes widened. "You were the Uchiha who gave the Sharingan Kakashi his Sharingan?"

"Am, not were." Obito corrected. "And yeah. I did. Before I died."

He activated his Sharingan.

"I see that the fact you're an Uchiha is at least true." Koharu murmured. "When did you... die?"

"Oh, ages ago. During the Third Great Shinobi War." Obito shrugged. "Uh... Naruto's twelve and I died a couple years before that..."

"You didn't... die... during the Massacre?" Homura inquired.

_If he wasn't part of the Coup D'etat, he might be able to be trusted._

_Another loyal Uchiha would be quite useful, even if he only has one of his Sharingan eyes. Nevertheless, he can probably use it better than Kakashi, as he's an Uchiha._

_Very well._

"No. I died way before that." Obito answered.

Homura and Koharu exchanged glances.

"Very well." Homura decided. "We recommend letting this... resurrected Uchiha... to become a Konoha shinobi again. While it is still doubtful if he really is resurrected, it's certain that he's an Uchiha."

"We need all the shinobi we can have." Koharu added.

"Very well. I agree." Tsunade agreed.

Obito sighed with relief.

1010101010

Tsunade shuffled through the paperwork on her desk absent-mindedly. "So... Team 7. And one extra."

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Obito were standing nervously in front of Tsunade's desk.

"What do you mean, one extra?" Obito complained, crossing his arms. "I'm currently replacing Kakashi!"

"But you're weaker than Kakashi-sensei." Naruto pointed out.

"Whatever." Obito muttered in annoyance.

"Anyways, erm, Tsunade-sama..." Sakura looked up at Tsunade. "Are we going to go on a mission without Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi is currently on a A-rank mission that you wouldn't be able to go on." Tsunade explained, placing her hands together. "I'm sure you four will be able to handle a low C-rank."

"A low C-rank?" Sasuke muttered.

"But we survived an A-rank!" Naruto complained.

"The key word is survive. Barely." Obito retorted. "With Kakashi. Sure, you've gotten stronger, but it's best to start out with a low C-rank. Right, Tsunade-sama?"

"Correct." Tsunade nodded. She took out a scroll marked 'C'. "There's two choices... Firstly, escorting a merchant from Araiguma Town to Konoha. Secondly, getting rid of some wolves attacking the villagers of Ryuuseki Town."

"Let's go with the second one." Naruto decided.

"I agree." Obito nodded.

"We had such a bad time last time with Tazuna..." Sakura agreed.

Sasuke simply grunted as a response.

"Now, three of you are chuunin. It should be pretty simple for you to complete the mission." Tsunade decided. She handed Obito a scroll. "This is the map, and other important details. Try to finish it up as fast as possible... we really need to complete as many missions as possible at this point. Obito, you're squad leader."

"How come?" Naruto demanded. Surprisingly, he didn't complain about Obito being squad leader.

"We lost a lot of trust because of the Invasion. We need to regain that trust by completing lots of missions." Obito summerized.

"I knew that." Naruto insisted.

"Whatever you _say_, dobe." Sasuke muttered coldly.

"Sasuke-kun, is something the matter?" Sakura said in confusion.

"Nothing." Sasuke retorted. "Let's go."

Obito looked at Sasuke worriedly.

_He isn't actually... considering... __going to Orochimaru, is he?_

_I thought Naruto had kicked it all out of him already... Maybe I should explain some more about how it's a _bad idea_ to go to Orochimaru!_

_How much is he going to worry me? Well, if he goes over to Orochimaru and betrays Konoha... _

_I'll kill him myself. Literally. Before Naruto decides to spend half his life chasing after him in an attempt to "bring him back to the good side"._

1010101010

Ten silohettes stood in a circle. They were in a dark cave.

"Itachi. Kisame." one such figure murmured. He had spiky hair. "You failed to retrieve the Kyuubi?"

"Yes. Jiraiya of the Sannin came in... an annoyance." Itachi stated coldly.

"I see." the same figure nodded. "I believed that it was strange that you two would fail like that."

"I would've done it quickly and swiftly if Itachi hadn't got in the way." Kisame retorted.

"You two idiots." a different silohette laughed. "You don't understand art."

"What does art have to do with this?" Kisame demanded.

"I would've blew this Jiraiya up... in a explosion! I wouldn't have run away with my tail between my legs from a kid and an old man!" the silohette explained.

"What did you say, Deidara?" Kisame snapped.

"Stop arguing." the original figure ordered. "Now, do you think we can leave the Kyuubi capture until later and first capture other tailed beasts?"

"No." Itachi stated. "He was not the complete idiot that we assumed he was. While he will probably be never any match for us, it is best to take care of him early on before he has time to grow stronger."

"I just want to get rid of that annoying kid already." Kisame agreed.

"Very well." the figure murmured. There was a pause as he assessed this information.

"Itachi. Kisame." the figure stated. "Jiraiya is no longer in Konoha... I can assure that. Go and try to retrieve the Kyuubi again."

"Very well." Itachi nodded.

"Do not fail this time." the figure ordered. He disappeared.

"Yeah, don't." Deidara snickered before disappearing as well.

The other silohettes disappeared similarily.

"Let us go, Kisame." Itachi ordered.

Kisame placed his sword, Samehada, on his shoulder. "You don't have to say it. We're going to Konoha, right?"

1010101010

The sky steadily darkened as the sun fell down. Streaks of purple and blue coloured the multi-coloured sunset.

And in the steadily darkening streets of Konoha, four shinobi flitted among the shadows.

"So. Do you know where Uchiha Sasuke is?" Kidoumaru, one of the Sound Four, demanded. He was a black-haired boy with his hair tied back in a ponytail.

"We should break into the Hokage Tower first." Sakon decided. He was a grey haired boy with lipstick on his lips. "The security here sucks... we need to find out where Uchiha Sasuke lives and if he is currently on a mission or not."

"Yeah... it would be idiotic if we came here and Uchiha Sasuke wasn't here." Tayuya growled. She was a red-haired girl with bandages wrapped around her head.

"Oh yeah." Jiroubou nodded. He was a chuuby orange-haired boy with hair sprouting from only three spots on his head.

"Shut up, fatso." Tayuya snapped.

"You shut up." Jiroubou retorted.

The four shinobi continued on jumping in the shadows to the Hokage Tower.

Sakon blinked. "One of the windows are already broken."

"Good. Let's go in." Tayuya snapped impatiently.

"Wait, Tayuya... we need to _try_ to not attract attention." Kidoumaru pointed out.

"Shut up. No one's there." Tayuya retorted. She jumped through the already-broken window into the Hokage Office. True to her words, no one was there.

Except for a huge, unorganized, pile of paperwork on the desk, of course.

The other three Sound Four jumped into the room.

"Where do we start?" Jiroubou said in dismay, looking at the pile of paperwork.

"Maybe the scrolls that say D, C, and B- ranks?" Kidoumaru drawled.

Sakon picked the scrolls up and flipped through them. His eyes narrowed as he paused on the C-rank scroll.

"Uchiha Sasuke is not in Konoha. He is on a mission." Sakon stated.

"Oh, come on!" Tayuya cried. "Are we going to have to follow them?"

"Yes. They're in Ryuuseki Town." Sakon read. "That's not that far from Konoha. About one day's travel."

"Hmmph." Jiroubou muttered.

The four sound nin flew out the window swiftly.

1010101010

A chill flew up both Naruto and Sasuke's back.

"Is something the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "Naruto?"

The four of them were walking along the road towards the town Ryuuseki.

"Nothing." Sasuke muttered.

"I just had a chill... it's getting cold." Naruto grinned.

Obito looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark... we should rest for the night."

They stopped.

Blissfully unaware of the danger closing in on them from both directions.

1010101010

**So, yes, I'm cutting off the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Why? I don't like the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. I mean, do you know I rewrote this chapter two times?**

**First time Sasuke betrayed... in Konoha.**

**Second time Sasuke didn't betray... again, in Konoha.**

**Now, what is Sasuke going to do this time?**


	43. The Sound Four's Offer: Sasuke's Choice!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Do you know why I like Sakura? It's because I watched **_**Naruto**_** backwards. **_**Shippuden**_** first, then **_**Naruto**_**.**

_**Therefore**_**, I had already seen Sakura's good side when I saw Sakura's bad side! *insert gasp***

**Of course, that meant that I had already seen Sasuke's bad side, but since he's the antagonist in **_**Shippuden**_** it didn't really matter.**

**When I saw Sasuke in **_**Naruto… **_**let's just say I was **_**slightly **_**surprised. It was hard to not make Sasuke more evil...**

Chapter 42: Sound Four's Offer: Sasuke's Choice!

Naruto stretched, looking up at the tree branches stretching across the sky. A blanket fell off his chest.

"You're finally awake?" Sasuke muttered, glaring at Naruto. He was leaning against a tree.

Obito shot up quickly, the blanket flying off. He checked his watch. "Okay, let's go."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and started packing his blanket. "This is your automatic 'I'm going to be late' reflex, isn't it..."

"I guess. But we should get up." Obito insisted, starting to pack up as well. "Oi! Sakura!"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked and looked around blearily. She rubbed her eyes. "Is it morning?"

"Yup, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. "Come on!"

He jumped up cheerfully.

"How can you be so cheerful in the morning?" Sasuke muttered coldly.

"Let me guess, Sasuke... you're not a morning person." Obito rolled his eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He looked up at the sky with a bored expression.

Sakura sat up and brushed off her knees in annoyance. _We had to sleep in our clothes... I feel so dirty..._

_No! Don't think like that! You have to start acting more shinobi-like!_

_But acting shinobi-like doesn't mean I can't care about my appearance, right... and my personal hygine?_

_Don't act so girly like that! _

_No, you are a girl! You can be girly and a kunoichi as well..._

Naruto waved her hand in front of Sakura's face. "Oi? Sakura? Sakura-chan? You know, you're acting weird..."

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine." Sakura smiled. She took a glance at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back, bringing his hand up absent-mindedly to yawn.

"Is everyone ready?" Obito demanded.

"Yeah." Naruto hoisted his backpack on his back. "Why are we following the path and not just going into the forest?"

"Because we've never gone to the town we need to go to before, and so we need to follow the path." Obito rationalized.

"That was rhetorical... I was bored." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course I know why!"

"Really?" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Let's go already!" Obito insisted. He started walking towards the path that peeked out from in between the trees. "And, by the way _I'm_ squad leader, so you have to listen to me."

"Is it my imagination, or are you enjoying being _squad leader_ a little too much?" Naruto complained, following Obito.

"I agree." Sasuke muttered.

"Well, I've never been squad leader before..." Obito grinned.

"Really? Why not, Obito-san?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Um... practically everyone was a chuunin or jonin back then..." Obito muttered, scratching his head. "So..."

"You were too idiotic to be chosen to lead a squad?" Sasuke retorted.

"You didn't have to put it that way!" Obito snapped.

"But it's true, right?" Naruto agreed.

"You too, Naruto! Don't tell you're going to start too, Sakura?" Obito complained. The four of them started on the path.

"Erm... but if both Sasuke-kun and Naruto say so..." Sakura laughed.

"Shut up." Obito muttered. "The point is that I'm still squad leader, and technically you have to listen to me."

"Technically." Naruto agreed. A grin found its way onto his face. "But seriously. Do you really think I'm going to listen to you?"

"If we're in a life or death situation, I'm hoping you will... but I suppose that was a vain hope." Obito sighed.

Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"So..." Sakura took out the map from her backpack. She looked up to the sky and then looked back at the map. "We're several hours away from the town we need to go to..."

"Aw, come on. This is going to be _boring_." Naruto groaned. "Another seven-odd hours."

"Famous last words, Naruto." Obito retorted. "Last time that happened... an A-rank ninja from the Mist decided to attack us."

"Maybe we'll get S-ranked ninjas this time!" Naruto drawled sarcastically.

"I hope nothing happens..." Sakura said worriedly.

1010101010

Tayuya groaned.

The other three sound nin running beside her on the path didn't bother to comment.

The four of them were running on the same path that Team 7 were on, swiftly catching up to them.

"So, any idea how much longer?" Tayuya demanded.

"No. Shut up." Jiroubou muttered ill-temperedly.

"You shut up, fatso." Tayuya snapped back.

"Tayuya. We should reach him sooner or later." Kidoumaru answered. "And by the way, Tayuya, that really sounded like something a brand-new genin would say."

"Now, you shut up, Kidoumaru." Tayuya retorted in irritation.

Sakon's eyes narrowed as they moved forwards, sensing Team 7's chakra. "Looks like we're nearly there."

1010101010

"What's that?" Obito blinked, turning around.

Naruto stopped. "What's- uh oh."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Shinobi."

"Oh no." Sakura stammered.

"Well, looks like you got your wish Naruto." Obito muttered, grabbing a kunai. "Let's hope they _aren't _S-ranked..."

Four shinobi flew in front of Team 7.

"Hello, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakon stated, narrowing his eyes. "Sound Four's Sakon, of the West Gate."

"North Gate's Tayuya, of the same." Tayuya smirked.

"East Gate's Kidoumaru." Kidoumaru introduced himself.

"South Gate's Jiroubou." Jiroubou said.

"Uh, okay... but what exactly are you here for?" Naruto demanded, frowning. His eyes widened as their words sunk in. "Wait a second... Sound?"

"Yes, Sound." Tayuya drawled.

"You're Orochimaru's henchmen. What are you doing here?'' Obito growled threateningly. He glanced at Sasuke.

_Don't tell me... They mentioned Sasuke..._

"Uchiha Sasuke. We came to retrieve you." Sakon said. "For Orochimaru."

"Retrieve? What does that mean?" Sasuke demanded.

"We're giving you an offer." Kidoumaru smirked.

"Come with us. Orochimaru-sama will give you strength." Tayuya smiled insincerely.

"Do you really think that you can get stronger by staying with... them?" Sakon asked rhetorically, gesturing at Naruto, Sakura, and Obito.

"Hey!" Naruto complained.

"Come with us." Tayuya repeated.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura stammered, looking at the impassive face of Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked once, and didn't say anything.

"Let me rephrase the statement." Sakon said coldly. "A, come with us willingly. B, come with us unwillingly. Your choice."

"Are you stupid or something?" Naruto snapped, clenching his fist. "Sasuke wouldn't do something like that, right?"

Sasuke closed his eyes.

_I need power. That's true._

_But... _

_No, wait. What am I saying? I must kill **him.**_

_Then, the only thing to do is-_

"Sasuke." Obito muttered. "There's no fast way to power. And there's going to be a catch, obviously. Be logical."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He took a look at the shell-shocked face of Sakura and the irritated face of Naruto. Wait, irritated face?

"You guys..." Naruto pointed at each of the Sound Four in turn. "...are complete idiots."

"Hm? What'd you say, retard?" Tayuya growled.

"If you think Sasuke's going to come with you guys willingly, you _are_ idiots." Naruto insisted. A smirk floated up on his face. "And he's not going to come to you guys unwillingly... 'cause I'd stop you. And so would Obito. And Sakura-chan."

A tinge of doubt floated up onto Sasuke's impasive face.

"Fine, trump card." Obito retorted softly, sensing the doubt Sasuke had. "If you betray Konoha right now- and that's what you'd be doing- you'll never see the Uchiha Library."

Sasuke twitched.

"Well, choose. Willing or unwilling?" Sakon demanded.

Sasuke closed his eyes. And a leg hit his back, making him stumble.

He regained his balance and glared back at his attacker... in other words, Naruto.

"What did you do that for?" Sasuke snapped in fury.

"You're taking to long. Hurry up and say _no_." Naruto retorted.

"It's my choice." Sasuke's eyes flashed. "It's my choice. You don't understand what Ita- _he _means to me. I have to kill him... destroy him!"

"Sasuke. Do you really think that this snake-guy wants to give you power without a price?" Naruto said logically. "I bet he's a creeper who wants youir body."

"Don't insult Orochimaru-sama." Tayuya growled. "And for your information, he doesn't want your body. He wants your body literally."

"Wait, so he does want Sasuke's body?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And Sasuke, you're really considering going to Orochimaru?"

Sakura placed her hands together and looked up at Sasuke. "S-sasuke-kun... You're not really going to..."

Sasuke looked slightly embarassed.

"One last time. Do you accept Orochimaru-sama's offer?" Sakon demanded.

Sasuke closed his eyes.

_I need to kill Itachi... but... _

_Wait- Orochimaru wants my body? Okay, that's just stupid. I would be more idiotic than _Naruto _if I accepted this offer. _

_But still... **him**__..._

"I..." Sasuke started. His eyes narrowed in determination. "Accept."

A shocked silence fell over the Konoha shinobi.

"Good. You decided to accept Orochimaru's generous offer." Tayuya smirked.

Sasuke started walking towards the four sound nin.

"Sasuke!" Naruto grabbed his shoulder. "What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke took a slight breath and turned towards Naruto. His eyes turned cold. "I say this once, and I'll say this again. You just don't understand."

"Sasuke-kun! You can't be serious." Sakura cried. "Please..."

Obito blinked. _This isn't right. That's... something's wrong._

_Or maybe I just want something to be wrong..._

"Sakura. Naruto. Get out of the way." Sasuke turned around and continued on walking towards the sound nin.

Naruto stood stock-still in shock.

"Good." Sakon smirked. "Now, let's go."

"Very well." Sasuke said. Then lightning started gathering in his hand as he turned around again.

"Are you going to kill them?" Kidoumaru demanded.

"Kill them?" Sasuke repeated. A smirk came up on his face. "Yes."

"Are you crazy?" Naruto exclaimed in shock. He took a step back. His eyes narrowed. "Fine, then, if you want to be like that..."

A full-blown Chidori formed in his hand. Sasuke took a step forwards... then flipped around and slammed the Chidori straight in Sakon's chest.

Sakon's eyes widened as he looked down at the hand stabbing his chest. Sasuke withdrew his hand slowly as blood dripped from his hand.

Sasuke jumped back to the Konoha shinobi.

"I knew that there was something wrong!" Obito grinned.

Naruto let the half-formed Rasengan in his hand die down. "So, what... you _aren't _betraying us."

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked. "Did you really think I would do that?"

Sakon withdrew into his body. "Ukon... you take over."

"Got it." a voice murmured.

"So it came to that, then." Kidoumaru commented.

"Time to 'convince' him." Tayuya smirked. She brought her flute out and placed it on her lips.

"You know, that was a good idea, you know, pretending to accept their offer..." Obito muttered.

"Shut up." Sasuke said coldly.

"Gee, someone's touchy." Obito retorted. "Don't tell me you actually wanted to accept their offer?"

"When we get out of this..." Sasuke murmured. "You better show me where the Uchiha Library is."

"Yes, yes got it." Obito rolled his eyes.

1010101010

Itachi and Kisame flew through the trees, branches falling to the ground with a crack.

"So... what are we going to do if the Jinchuruki isn't in Konoha?" Kisame demanded.

"If he is not, he will eventually return." Itachi said coldly. "It will be reasonably easy to find him when we get close to him. We can do the same thing as last time... sense him to pinpoint him."

"I guess." Kisame admitted. His shark-like eyes narrowed. "What's that?"

The two Akatsuki stopped, balancing on a tree branch easily.

Slight chakra surges came out, indicating the fact shinobi were fighting.

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"We should check this out." Kisame muttered.

"Yes." Itachi agreed.

The two of them raced forwards.

1010101010

**Okay... My updates are going to be a bit erratic from now on. I blame school, piano, and camp. And more camp. And even more camp. And a couple of piano exams. Then a science and math test.**

**Yeah, I'm not going to have internet connection this weekend or next weekend because I'm going to be at camp, which is why I'm updating today... **

**I'm going to try my best to update once a week at least, but I can't promise anything until July... then my updates should get back to normal.**


	44. Sakura's Comeback: Akatsuki's Arrival!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**IMPORTANT: Go back and read the last two chapters. I'm sure you've completely forgotten what happened.**_

**Long time no see, ev'ryone!**

**Updates are going to be once a week from now on. Why? The answer is in my head.**

**In my head there are a bunch of little plot bunnies. These are my one-shot plot bunnies. Then, there's the medium-sized plot bunny that represents Uchiha Obito Ghost! Finally, there's the gigantic plot bunny that's eating everyone else's food. This is my plot bunny for a story I haven't written yet.**

**In other words, I want to continue Uchiha Obito Ghost!, but if this continues on, my gigantic plot bunny is going to stave my other plot bunnies to death.**

**So, I'm making Uchiha Obito Ghost! a weekly update story so I can eventually start up a new story.**

**(After I store up enough Uchiha Obito Ghost! chapters, of course.)**

Chapter 43: Sakura's Comeback: Akatsuki's Arrival!

A smirk flew onto the girl's face. She turned towards the Shinigami who was sitting next to her.

He had a disgruntled expression on face. Well, something that resembled a disgruntled expression. It was kind of hard to tell on a non-human face.

"So." the girl drawled. "He didn't betray."

"Yes." the Shinigami muttered.

"And so..." the girl smiled. "The deal?"

"Not yet." the Shinigami said defiantly.

"And why not? Do you not want to admit your defeat yet?" the girl demanded in irritation.

"It is not set in stone." the Shinigami inisisted. "He still may betray."

"I still think you just do not want to admit your defeat." the girl murmured. She raised her voice. "Very well. We'll wait a little longer. But sooner or later, you _will _admit your defeat."

The Shinigami turned back towards the window to the living world.

1010101010

Naruto glared at the Sound Four. "You're _so _dead."

"Calm down, Naruto... we need a plan." Obito snapped.

"I agree." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Obito said in surprise.

"Naruto. You hit the one on the side with a Rasengan, and I'll hit the one on the other hand with a Chidori." Sasuke decided.

Obito groaned. "Seriously."

"I like the plan. Obito, do you have any other ideas?" Naruto demanded.

"There's two more, in case you forgot." Obito retorted. He paused. "Wait a second... I thought that lipstick guy... uh, Saka or somthing... got hit with a _Chidori_! How can he be healed!"

"Kekkei Genkai?" Sakura suggested, frowning.

"Probably..." Obito muttered. "Okay, fine. Naruto, you take Lipstick. Sasuke, you take Ponytail."

"Fine." Naruto sighed.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as an answer.

"Okay then." Obito decided. "I guess I have to take the fatso. Sakura. Can you distract the tomato head? Naruto, Sasuke... as soon as you finish fighting, if you're still strong enough, try to help Sakura."

"I'm fine by myself, Obito-san." Sakura insisted unconfidently. Her eyes looked to the ground nervously.

Obito opened his mouth as to object, then noticed movement in the corner of his eye.

"Get ready!" Obito cried, noticing that the Sound Four were running forwards.

He laughed slightly on the inside.

_Well, of course they aren't going to wait nicely for use to wait talking... Stupid me._

"Okay!" Naruto grinned and jumped at Sakon, his hands in a handseal. "I'll go along with your 'plan', Obito!"

"I sense sarcasm." Obito muttered. He grabbed a kunai as well.

Sakura paled as she looked at Tayuya running towards her. She brought her hand to her pouch and her eyes narrowed.

_I may not be strong like Naruto and Sasuke, but I'm sure I can do at least something!_

1010101010

Sasuke looked at Kidoumaru coldly. Several thoughts ran through his head, but nothing understandable to anyone else.

His eyes blinked once.

_I can do one more Chidori. I better try to get him a good spot to hit him._

His eyes blinked another time, turning red.

_That guy has no chance._

Sasuke ran towards Kidoumaru, a kunai in his hand.

1010101010

"So..." Obito scratched his head, looking at Jiroubou in front of him. "You're a ninja? And not the Akimichi kind."

"Don't compare me with the Akimichi clan... those fatsos...I'm much stronger than them." Jiroubou growled. "I won't even have to use my curse seal to defeat you."

"Curse seal?" Obito's eyes narrowed. "So, Orochimaru bit you."

"He did not- he felt that I was worthy to receive the power of the curse seal." Jiroubou corrected.

"By biting you." Obito pointed out.

"I really don't feel like doing conversation with someone who's going to be a dead corspe." Jiroubou retorted. He got in a fighting stance.

"Bring it _on, _fatso." Obito snapped.

Jiroubou froze. His eyes narrowed in anger. "I am not a fatso!"

"Yes, you are." Obito said rationally, looking at the flabby body of Jiroubou.

"I considered killing you less painfully." Jiroubou growled. "But that comment sealed your-"

"Fat? I mean, fate?" Obito cut in with a grin. He couldn't resist.

His hands fell into a handseal as his Sharingan activated.

_Uh... sorry, Sasuke. But you were standing right in front of me as you trained._

_And you stole lots of Naruto's techniques..._

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Obito called out. "Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!"

Black marks swirled up Jiroubou's face and he slammed the floor.

Rubble flew up.

He looked up at Obito with a glare.

Obito returned it with a small smirk. If there was one thing he was good at, it was annoying people.

1010101010

Sakura took a deep breath and looked at Tayuya. She took a glance at her teammates several metres away from her.

She held up her kunai defiantly. "Do your worst."

"Oh, I will." Tayuya retorted, taking her flute out from her pouch. "I am going to teach you that civilians like you aren't suited for this world."

"How do you know I'm.a civilian?" Sakura demanded, stung by the remark. She shook her head fiercely. "No, I'm not a civilian anymore! I'm a shinobi!"

_Ignore her! Believe in yourself! _a voice cried in Sakura's head. _What do you think you're doing?_

"With your pink hair?" Tayuya scoffed. She placed her flute to her mouth. "Enough talking. I'll get you along with all of your teammates."

Sakura jumped at Tayuya.

_I don't know what she's about to do... but I have to stop her!_

Tayuya easily side-stepped Sakura's jab, although Sakura had managed to distract Tayuya for a moment.

Tayuya sighed and placed her flute back into her pouch. "I suppose I might as well take care of the gnat in front of me first of all."

A vein pulsed in Sakura's head.

"No, worse than gnat. What's worse than gnat? Trash, I guess." Tayuya retorted.

A part of Sakura's mind that had been covered up by uncertainty and unconfidence broke out of her self-induced shield. After all, even Sakura couldn't take these insults. Her anger let it free.

It, refering to, Inner Sakura, of course.

1010101010

Naruto stared at Sakon. Then he piped up.

"Hey! How come you're still alive!" Naruto demanded. "Sasuke hit you with a Chidori!"

"My brother is resting." Sakon said.

Naruto frowned. "Your brother? So the one who was hit by the Chidori? What happened to him? Who are _you_?"

"He's resting. In my body. I am Ukon." the newly revealed Ukon answered.

"O-kay. I guess it's true that people go crazy after a while in the shinobi business." Naruto muttered. He placed his hands into a handseal.

"Fuuton. Kaze no Nawa no Jutsu! Wind Ropes Technique!" Naruto snapped.

Ukon easily moved forwards towards Naruto, his fist swiftly hitting Naruto's stomach.

Naruto hit a tree behind him. It fell down with a crash.

He spat out a sliver of wood from his mouth and stood up.

_He's fast. But I've fought fast people before._

_Hey, practically everyone I've fought was fast! Still, that hit was strong... _

_Let's go with the same strategy as with Lee._

"Suiton: Mizuame Nabara! Syrup Capture Field!" Naruto murmured, a spurt of sticky water flowing out of his mouth.

Ukon scoffed and swiftly jumped into the trees, the syrup not reaching him at all.

"Ch." Naruto muttered. Then he noticed someone moving... or rather not being able to move. "Oops."

1010101010

Sasuke tried in vain to get out of the sticky syrup that Naruto had put on the ground.

Kidoumaru laughed mockingly. "You were caught by your own ally's technique? Very smart."

"I'll beat him up about it later." Sasuke growled.

"You won't have a chance to." Kidoumaru retorted. He started walking lazily towards Sasuke. "After all, you'll be with Orochimaru-sama."

"That's what you think." Sasuke muttered.

Kidoumaru smirked, seeing his win already. "Still, what an idiot... I can't believe Orochimaru-sama wants you."

Sasuke kept a blank look on his face.

_You're the idiot for not finishing up this battle already. You do realize that I can move? My movements are just restrained a little._

_And that the syrup water is right in front of you- if you take another step, you'll land right in it._

_Well, it's perfectly fine for me... come closer._

"In fact, I think you're quite weak." Kidoumaru continued, stopping at the edge of the sticky ground.

Sasuke brought one foot off the ground slightly.

"Now, how should I take care of you..." Kidoumaru smirked.

"That's not the question you want to ask." Sasuke retorted.

"Then what should I ask, hm?" Kidoumaru demanded.

"You should ask how you're going to heal the hole in your chest." Sasuke said coldly.

"There isn't a hole in my chest." Kidoumaru pointed out. He smirked. "Are you trying to say that you're going to put a hole in my chest?"

Sasuke looked coldly at Kidoumaru and channelled chakra to his feet to attempt to faciliate walking.

_As soon as he makes a move, I'm making my move._

10101010

Obito took a glance at Sasuke's predicament and shrugged.

_He's probably fine. I mean, he just got the excess of Naruto's jutsu,_

_Still, Naruto needs to be more careful._

He turned back towards his opponent, Jiroubou, who was currently furiously glaring at him.

"Bring it on, fatso." Obito smirked, standing in a taijutsu stance.

Jiroubou growled as he raced at Obito.

"Do those tatoos serve any purpose?" Obito demanded, jumping backwards to dodge Jiroubou's jab. "Or are they just decorations?"

Jiroubou easily caught up with Obito and aimed a punch at his chest.

Obito dodged Jiroubou's punch, his Sharingan spinning.

He quickly aimed a jab back towards Jiroubou.

Jiroubou easily blocked Obito's jab, but Obito didn't falter- he countered with a series of continious hits.

_I can read his movements._

_"_Enough of this." Jiroubou growled. He jumped back and placed his hands on the ground. Earth flew up in a circle around Obito.

Obito paled.

_I have a bad feeling... let's get out._

But as soon as Obito attempted to leave the circle, walls flew up to prevent Obito from escaping.

Obito looked around his new surrondings.

_There's chakra flowing in the walls... wait a second. There's two different types of chakra. _

Obito looked down at his hand and gathered a bit of chakra.

_It's my chakra in the walls._

The chakra that Obito had gathered flew up to the walls.

_It's absorbing my chakra. I need to get out of here quickly._

_I'm not Naruto... I don't have near-unlimited chakra reserves._

Obito put his hands into a handseal and looked towards the walls defiantly.

1010101010

Sakura, meanwhile, was being oblivious to everything.

She was too furious with Tayuya.

"Trash this, trash that..." Sakura growled. "I'm not trash!"

"Did you snap?" Tayuya laughed.

Sakura raced towards Tayuya, aiming her punch straight at her head.

Tayuya easily dodged the punch, then winced slightly as Sakura kicked her in the stomach.

"Well, that slightly stung." Tayuya scoffed.

Sakura continued on trying to punch Tayuya. Some managed to hit Tayuya, but most were easily dodged.

"Is that it?" Tayuya demanded. "Well, it's my turn now."

Tayuya punched Sakura straight in the stomach, pushing her to the ground.

Sakura coughed up blood, staining her shirt with darker sploches. She tried to get up, but Tayuya placed her foot on Sakura's chest.

"You're trash. Nothing more, nothing less... well, perhaps something less." Tayuya stated. She pushed down, causing a yelp of pain from Sakura.

"And nothing will change that." Tayuya stated. "Nothing."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut.

_Is that true?_

1010101010

Kidoumaru mushed around a thick golden liquid in his mouth then spat it out. He formed it into a bow and arrow.

"It's over." Kidoumaru stated.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Is that some sort of spider thread?"

"Correct. I guess you aren't too dumb." Kidoumaru said, drawing his arrow back, aiming it at Sasuke.

Sasuke got ready to move.

_Well, it's either I manage to dodge the arrow and kill him..._

_Or I don't and he kills me._

"I would like to kill you, but unfortunately Orochimaru wants you." Kidoumaru sighed, throwing down his bow. He brought his attention to his hand and spider threads formed.

Sasuke scowled and jumped at Kidoumaru, drips of syrup-water falling down from his sandals in a final attempt to keep Sasuke caught.

_It's now or never... he's getting ready to try to capture me._

Kidoumaru dodged Sasuke's punch easily.

"Is that it?" Kidoumaru demanded, his spider threads swirling out towards Sasuke.

Sasuke moved to the side and charged towards Kidoumaru again. The spider threads flew past him, then started turning back with frightening speed.

"It's hopeless, you realize?" Kidoumaru demanded, moving to the side to dodge Sasuke.

"It's not hopeless." Sasuke said, his Sharingan spinning. He placed his hands into a handseal.

_I can distract him with a moment with this genjutsu._

Kidoumaru blinked, looking around his new surrondings, which seemed like a small box.

He instantly realized that a genjutsu had been cast on him.

"Kai!" Kidoumaru snapped. _Release!_

The genjutsu melted away, just in time to see Sasuke stab a Chidori in his chest.

1010101010

Naruto regarded the sticky field of syrup-water in front of him.

_Well, that back-fired._

He then looked at Sasuke who currently had his hand in Kidoumaru's chest.

_Looks like Sasuke's finished._

He looked around for Obito, then gave up and looked at Sakura.

_Oh no. Sasuke, hurry up and finish... because I can't do anything right now._

Naruto turned towards Ukon who was crouching in a tree.

"Bring it on!" Naruto exclaimed, placing his hands into a handseal.

"Oh, I will." Ukon said coldly. He jumped down towards Naruto.

"Fuuton: Fuudate no Jutsu." Naruto muttered. "Wind Style: Wind Shield Technique."

His mouth twitched in amusement as Ukon ran into the invisible shield.

"Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba." Naruto quickly stated. "Wind Swords."

Ukon flipped around in mid-air in an act of amazing acrobatics. Unfortunately for him, even amazing acrobatics couldn't save him from invisible swords.

They clipped his body in several spots.

Ukon landed on the ground, his hand touching the ground to regain his balance.

Naruto's eyes flashed. "Rasengan!"

A swirling sphere of chakra formed in his hand and he lunged towards Ukon.

"Ch." Ukon muttered, quickly jumping up and to the side.

Naruto didn't falter. He adjusted his direction slightly and continued towards Ukon.

Ukon stopped to face Naruto. Blacks marks swiftly flew up his face, then covered his entire body to make him a colour of brown. A horn protuded from his forehead, and fangs came out from his mouth.

He stood his ground.

_I don't know what that technique is, but it won't hurt me as much when I'm merged with Sakon _and_ in my level two curse seal form._

_Not to mention that that kid will be in a situation of weakness as soon as he hits me._

Naruto hit Ukon in the chest.

Blood fell, falling in torrents. It wasn't dripping... it was falling.

Ukon looked at his chest in shock. His curse seal form fell away.

Sakon and Ukon melted away from each other, each with a gigantic hole in their chest.

"Woah. I guess you really were actually a different person." Naruto said in astonishment, looking down at the two brothers with quite a bit of disgust. He turned away.

1010101010

Sakura stared up at Tayuya and clenched her fists. Tayuya's foot was still on Sakura's chest, painfully pushing.

_I've got to get out... _

_She's going to kill me. _

Sakura clenched her teeth and kicked up. Tayuya laughed mockingly and simply brought a kunai out.

"Time to finish this up, I suppose." Tayuya said. She leaned down to Sakura's face. "Trash."

Sakura defiantly spat in her face. She brought her hand to her pouch and clenched a kunai.

"Why you-!" Tayuya growled, jumping up.

Sakura stabbed the kunai in Tayuya's leg, causing a yelp of pain from the other girl. Sakura swiftly stood up and jumped away from the wincing Tayuya.

Sakura brought out several more kunai and threw them at Tayuya.

Tayuya still managed to dodge them, even with one injured leg.

"You'll pay for that." Tayuya snapped.

The two of them froze suddenly as a cold voice echoed in the clearing.

"This explains the chakra surges."

Itachi and Kisame looked around the clearing. Itachi stared straight at Naruto.

"The Jinchuriki is here." Itachi stated coldly. He looked around some more.

"I suppose we're going to have to 'take care' of the rest." Kisame commented, bringing his sword out. He placed it on his shoulder.

Jiroubou let his hand go down from the dirt pile, and it fell down around Obito.

Obito looked around with more than a little bit of relief, his hands on his knees.

Sasuke clenched his fists and glared fiercely at Itachi.

_Why? Why? I can't even use a Chidori- I don't have enough chakra!_

_Why is he here?_

Naruto froze as he looked up at the two silouettes in the shadows of the trees.

He gradually recongnized the two figures.

"The Akatsuki." Naruto stated in mute shock. "Why are they here?"

He looked at the ground.

_Not that I can't guess._

_They're here for me. Why else?_

1010101010

***dodges rice balls* What was that for?**

***dodges sausages* That was random...**

***dodges pasta* Okay, now you're just being mean...**

**Okay, so it was a cliffhanger. So what?**

**Oh, fine. Here. OMAKE.**

**Shinobi Zukan Orange!**

Iruka stared at the suitcase in front of him.

"Um... Tsunade-sama, what is this?" Iruka asked in confusion, looking back up at Tsunade.

Tsunade waved a piece of paperwork. "If this paper is right, you betted on Naruto during the last battle of the Chuunin Exams, correct?"

"Um, yes..." Iruka nodded.

"This..." Tsunade opened the suitcase, revealing rows of money. "Is your prize money. Good bet, may I say?"

"Excuse me? But I believed that battle was ruled as a tie since it was cut off by the Sand-Sound Invasion!" Iruka exclaimed, his eyes bugging out at the sight of so much money.

"Well, the examiners deemed Naruto the winner." Tsunade explained.

Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, to tell you the truth, the gamblers on Sasuke were getting antsy." Tsunade admitted. "We're saying Naruto won because to tell you the truth, it's cheaper to give you money than to give all of the people who bet on Sasuke money."

"And how much do I get?" Iruka asked, regarding the rows of money.

"Oh, around two million ryo." Tsunade muttered. She looked at the suitcase with longing.

"T-t-two million?" Iruka stammered.

"I suggest you take it and leave." Tsunade ordered, waving Iruka away. "Gamble some more. Buy a new house. Gamble some more. Do what you want with it."

Iruka slowly closed the suitcase and walked out the room.

_What am I supposed to do with this?_

_I'm definitely not going to gamble some more, even if Tsunade-sama would._

Especially_ since Tsunade-sama would._

101010

"Okay, everyone!" Iruka walked into his classroom in the Academy. He looked at the rows of students and slammed his hands on his desk. "Today we're going to have a Japanese lesson. Everyone, write about what you would do with two million ryo. You have one hour. Paper's on my desk."

A chorus of groans came from the room.

"Go!" Iruka exclaimed, sitting down on his desk.

A line of students filed between the desks to grab a piece of paper. Soon, everyone was working fiercely on his or her paper.

Well, almost.

"Kaito!" Iruka snapped. "Stop making a paper airplane! And you, Konohamaru, I see you, so stop trying to 'escape' from class! Udon, get a tissue please- on my desk- and Moegi, Azuki, you do realize I see that nail polish?"

One glance from Iruka and everyone was back to working.

101010

Iruka filed the papers from his class in a folder. He then opened the folder again and read the answers.

_If I had 20 000 ryo, I wuld buy a unicorn! Then, I wuld it train it to help me with my shinobi training! Also..._

_If I had 2 000 000 ryo, I would bribe Iruka-sensei to let me out of class early! Then, I would get great shinobi ekuipment! Not to mention that..._

_If I had 2 millon ryo, I would buy lots and lots of books! I would study them, and become the best kunoichi ever! then, I..._

_200000000 ryo would help me buy a kool house even though I have parents and don't really need one I would use the rest to..._

Iruka placed his head on his desk.

_Well, of course the answers would be like that..._

_They're little kids. _

1010101010

**As much as I like this idea, the original idea that Iruka would get money from the Chuunin Exams came from Hektols, not me.**


	45. Sound Four's Demise: Team 7's Escape!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Well, hallo ev'ryone! Anyhow, I feel like informing you that the poll is officially CLOSED! (Well, it has been for a while...) So, you might want to check it out if you want, just for an idea of what Naruto will probably learn.**

**I will tell you that Naruto will not learn Sage Mode... I just realized that it really doesn't work with my storyline. Naruto will be learning Hiraishin (and Fuinjutsu) and Fuuton: Rasenshuriken. And he will be getting (somewhat) smarter.**

**And the Sound Four make their last appearance. Bye bye! Go away already. I've said this before, but _I don't remember you._**

**You know, I really doubt that anyone reads my A/N anymore. Anyone who does, say 'Pasta'.**

***silence***

**See!**

Chapter 44: Sound Four's Demise: Team 7's Escape!

Tayuya looked up at the Akatsuki with slight nervousness.

Well, perhaps a little more than slight. A lot of nervousness.

Scratch that. Downright fear would be a better word.

She frowned.

_Why haven't Sakon or Ukon started to talk?_

She took a look around the clearing and froze. She noticed Ukon and Sakon on the ground, blood pooling around them.

She noticed Kidoumaru fallen on the ground with a hole in his chest.

_Jiroubou? What about Jiroubou?_

"We're in trouble." Jiroubou muttered, slowly walking up to Tayuya.

"Obviously, fatso." Tayuya snapped. A bead of sweat dripped down her face. She bit her lip unconsciously.

"Shut up." Jiroubou retorted, looking at the two Akatsuki, then back at their three teammates on the ground. "How could that loud-mouthed blondie and that idiotic Uchiha defeat Ukon, Sakon, and Kidoumaru?"

"Well, he _does _have the Sharingan." Tayuya growled. "But there's a more important issue right know. Assuring the Akatsuki that we aren't an enemy, and all we want is the Uchiha."

"Will that work?" Jiroubou whispered back.

"If they aren't the homicidal type. Unfortunately for us, apparently most Akatsuki are homicidal." Tayuya muttered. "Why are they _here?_"

"If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that it ever happened." Jiroubou encouraged.

"How encouraging, fatso. And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Tayuya snapped.

"I don't know!" Jiroubou snapped, stepping back.

"Fine!" Tayuya whipered. She looked up at the two Akatsuki and raised her voice. "Hello. We have nothing against you. All we want is Uchiha Sasuke. Could you go on your way?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke with an indifferent expression.

_It would be an annoyance and a waste of time to fight both these two and the Jinchuriki._

_Still, judging by their attire they are Orochimaru's henchmen, most likely._

_I see. Orochimaru couldn't get me, and so he wants Sasuke._

"Kisame. We have no need to fight with them." Itachi said coldly. "We need to complete our mission, and there is no need to jeopardize it, no matter how minor."

"Personally, I'd just prefer to kill everyone and get rid of any witnesses." Kisame said logically.

"True, but nevertheless..." Itachi murmured.

"Who do you work for?" Kisame demanded, his fish-like eyes narrowing. He looked towards the two remaining Sound Four.

"Orochimaru-sama." Tayuya answered.

If it were possible, Itachi's face grew even colder. "I agree with you, Kisame."

"Oh, just great." Tayuya muttered.

1010101010

"Stop, Sasuke!" Naruto said, desperately attempting to hold Sasuke back from jumping towards Itachi. He held Sasuke's arms behind his back.

"Shut up, Naruto." Sasuke snapped. "Let me go!"

"You shut up! Did you forget what happened last time we met those 'people'?" Naruto retorted. He paused. "Well, in the loosest tense. The fish -guy is more fish than person. Not that I have anything against fish."

Sasuke clenched his fists but stopped struggling.

"Hi, you two! Problems?" Obito asked with an air of false cheerfulness. Sweat beaded on his head.

_I have a sneaky feeling that they're not supposed to look that blurry... I think that I lost too much chakra._

"Problems? You could say that." Naruto muttered, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared back.

"Fine. Naruto, let Sasuke go." Obito ordered.

Naruto looked at Obito skeptically.

"Let him go." Obito repeated.

"Ch." Naruto muttered. "Wait, where's Sakura-chan?"

"Right here." Sakura answered. She was weakly standing up. Tayuya had done more damage than she had thought.

Sasuke looked towards Sakura. He blinked.

_It looks like Sakura got hurt..._

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine." Sakura quickly answered.

"Hey, I think the Akatsuki are currently distracted." Obito said.

He gestured towards the two Akatsuki who were currently regarding Jiroubou and Tayuya with icy glares.

"True. But what about when the Akatsuki stop looking at them and start on their real mission?" Naruto demanded.

"Capturing _you._" Sasuke said coldly.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered.

Obito sighed. "You know what to do, right?"

"Engage them in battle?" Naruto suggested.

"No. Run!" Obito snapped. "They're two S-rank shinobi! We need to run away while they're distracted!"

"I agree, Obito-san." Sakura said, her eyes darting towards the two Akatsuki.

"Not to mention the fact that we're also minorly or maybe even quite a bit injured." Obito pointed out. "While Naruto has practically unlimited chakra reserves, the rest of us are running out of chakra. We wouldn't be a match for the Akatsuki on a good day- definitely not right now."

Sasuke and Naruto both looked like they were about to disobey Obito.

"Come on! You have to be logical here! There's no way you can beat those two." Obito pointed out. "As much as you two would love to... well, probably, mostly Sasuke wants to... we don't even have _Kakashi _with us. We can't beat them."

"So?" Naruto demanded. "That didn't stop us before. With Zabuza, I mean."

"In case you forgot, it was _Kakashi_ who beat the Demon of the Mist." Obito sighed. "You two beat Zabuza's _apprentice._"

"I beat a Jinchuriki! Gaara!" Naruto retorted.

"And those people capture Jinchuriki." Obito retorted.

Naruto twitched.

"Listen to me." Obito said convincingly.

"I refuse to leave when he's right there." Sasuke growled, gesturing towards Itachi.

"Well, it's either stay and die or leave and maybe live." Obito said. "Your choice."

Obito crossed his arms and stared at the two of them, as if daring them to object.

1010101010

Jiroubou growled and slammed his hands onto the ground.

Earth surronded Itachi and Kisame, covering them up. He smirked as chakra started to pour into his body.

He was smirking until a sword flew out of the earth, breaking it completely.

"Oh, great." Jiroubou groaned, watching Itachi and Kisame easily escape and head towards them.

Itachi flashed his Sharingan before Jiroubou could look away.

1010101010

Jiroubou froze as he found himself in a grey world.

He took a glance around, and discovered that he seemed to be floating in mid-air.

Jiroubou paled as Itachi appeared in front of him.

"For the next two days, you will slowly burn to death." Itachi whispered.

A single flame came into existance on Jiroubou's feet.

He paled, feeling the flames starting to take effect.

"No..." Jiroubou murmured in fear.

Itachi faded from his vision.

1010101010

Jiroubou fell to the ground, breathing hard. Sweat covered his body.

"Jiroubou? What happened, you fatso?" Tayuya demanded, looking at the frozen figure of Jiroubou.

"Don't ... don't look at his eyes." Jiroubou said, his voice a notch lower than usual. "Sharingan has genjutsu."

"Of course." Tayuya growled. "Fine. I'll take care of them myself."

Tayuya stood up, looking towards the ground.

_They say to fight fire with fire. Well, I'll fight genjutsu with genjutsu._

She swiftly placed her flute on her lips and let out a melody. She closed her eyes, concentrating as hard as she could.

_With luck, this'll take care of those Konoha ninja as well._

Itachi flashed his eyes, easily breaking the genjutsu over him.

He walked over to Tayuya, who was concentrating on casting her genjutsu over everyone with her music. But nevertheless, she wasn't one of Orochimaru's top henchmen for nothing.

Her eyes flew open, noticing that Itachi had easily broke her genjutsu and was heading towards her.

She let her genjutsu go and jumped back. She took a deep breath.

_I'm fighting against two S or SS-ranked ninja. And, one of them has the Sharingan. It's obvious my weaker genjutsu is no match._

_I need to calm down and think._

_In this case, it's best for me to not fight them directly. I need to summon my Doki._

_Summoning Technique!_

Tayuya slammed her hands onto the floor, black marks swirling out from her hand.

A cloud of smoke flew out as three beings appeared.

The first had hair covering its entire face. It wielded a large, metal, club threateningly.

The second had scars covering its head and wore a blindfold. Nevertheless, it still managed to look frightening, with weapons attached to his hands.

The last had its head in a strange position. It did not wield any weapon, but instead had spikes protuding from its body in seemingly random places.

All three had one thing in common: the fact they all looked like something from a nightmare.

Tayuya played her melody, causing the beings to jump out towards Itachi and Kisame.

Itachi frowned slightly.

_Those beings do not seem like something I can cast genjutsu on._

_No importance. I can easily use something other than that._

"I'm not going to just sit around here." Kisame scoffed. He brought his sword out and ran towards the three beings.

"Kisame." Itachi said sharply. "There's no time for this. Our main objective is escaping.

"Hm? The Jinchuriki?" Kisame blinked, noticing the empty clearing. "I see. Well, I would love to fight with you some more, but too bad."

Kisame and Itachi jumped after Naruto.

Tayuya blinked and stopped playing her flute.

_Jinchuriki? Does that mean one of Uchiha Sasuke's teammates is a Jinchuriki?_

_More importantly, I may have managed to escape death by Akatsuki, but nothing will stop my death by Orochimaru-sama._

_Especially since I failed to retrieve Sasuke, Jiroubou is alive but in some sort of twitching state, Ukon and Sakon are both probably dead, and not to mention Kidoumaru._

_I might as well just turn myself in to the Konoha ninja than going back to Orochimaru-sama._

_But nevertheless, I must return to Orochimaru-sama to report to him the results of the mission._

_And I am not carrying Jiroubou there. Unfortunately for you, fatso, you'll have to take care of yourself._

Tayuya stood up and jumped in the opposite direction that the Akatsuki had left.

1010101010

Obito sighed in relief, as they raced through the trees towards Konoha.

_I suppose even Sasuke quenched his thirst for revenge once he realized that it was impossible to kill Itachi at his current level._

_Still, I sure do hope he isn't regreting not accepting Orochimaru's offer._

_Naruto, on the other hand, seems to be grudgingly accepting that the best thing to do right now is to run. I mean, it's obvious that we can't beat them._

_At least Sakura doesn't argue. She seems to be resigned, almost... _

"And, you know, I think we have about as much chance to escape from two SS-rank ninja as we have the chance to win against two SS-rank ninja." Naruto piped up.

"Shut up, Naruto. You don't know until you try." Obito groaned.

"When they catch up to us, what are we supposed to do?" Sasuke demanded in irritation. "Keep on running?"

_I refuse to do that a second time. _

_In fact, if I still had the chakra to form a Chidori, I would've fought It- **him **__right there and then._

_But I still refuse to do something that demeaning for a second time._

"_If _they catch up to us, we need to try to get one of us back to Konoha for reinforcements." Obito sighed.

_That makes sense. _Sakura thought, looking around in worry.

"It took us a day and a bit to get to where we were." Sasuke pointed out. "There's no way we're going to outrace them."

"Yup." Naruto agreed.

"Why do you always agree on things like that?" Obito complained.

Sakura paused in her running for a moment, stopping to take her breath. She placed her hands on her knees. Her chest ached with the pain from the injuries Tayuya had influcted on her.

"Are you alright?" Obito asked, noticing that Sakura had stopped.

"I-I'm fine." Sakura said, standing up.

Obito glanced anxiously behind them. There was still no sign of the Akatsuki.

_But how long will our luck last?_

1010101010

Itachi and Kisame raced through the trees. Itachi's feet hit the branches with a crack.

Itachi paused and glanced down to the ground, noticing the painfully obvious traces of footsteps on the ground.

_They're unexperienced. _Itachi mused to himself. _Most experienced shinobi would think to cover their tracks, especially when being chased by other shinobi._

_It appears that Kakashi is not with them. Neither is Jiraiya._

_There should be no problems in capturing the Kyuubi Jinchuriki this time._

"We should catch up to them soon." Itachi said, continuing to race through the trees.

Kisame nodded, his eyes narrowing. "And this time, that annoying kid won't escape."

1010101010

Obito stopped. He glanced back anxiously and regarded the trees.

They did nothing but rustle menacingly. Even the crickets weren't chirping.

"We need to split up." he muttered.

"Wha-? Did you say something?" Naruto demanded.

"We need to split up." Obito repeated, more loudly. "It'll give us a higher chance of escaping. Maybe run through some streams as well. I completely forgot about erasing our tracks... they can follow us easily."

"And you remember this _now?_" Sasuke scoffed. _Idiot. More idiotic than Naruto._

"At least I remembered." Obito shot back hotly. He sighed and looked towards the three of them. "We need to split up. There's two of them and four of us."

"But then-" Sakura started, realizing what spliting up exactly meant.

That two would probably escape. And that two would probably not.

"Yes, I know." Obito groaned.

"That's a great idea!" Naruto smirked. His hands were placed into a handseal.

"Huh?" Obito blinked and regarded Naruto.

_That handseal..._

_Oh. Why didn't I think of that?_

"Just try to find us!" Naruto exclaimed, chakra flowing through his body. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Shadow Clone Technique!"

"They will if you keep on making that much nois-" Sasuke retorted, before getting pushed down at the ground. One of Naruto's shadow clones had formed on him.

"You did that on purpose." Sasuke muttered in irritation.

"Did what?" the shadow clone said innocently.

Sasuke scowled and brushed his pants off as he stood up. He looked around the forest, which was literally filled with clones.

"Well..." Obito's eye widened. "The only thing I have to say is that I'm sorry I didn't think of that. Oh, and it's better to have some of them to Henge into us... sometimes shinobi can tell the difference between people, and if we stick together it's a sure sign that we're the real ones."

"True." Naruto admitted.

"We'll be caught in two seconds if your clones don't keep quiet." Sasuke muttered.

"Let's just get going already." Naruto retorted, after getting some of his clones to Henge into his teammates.

The crowd of shadow clones set off, the originals heading off as well.

1010101010

Itachi froze, looking at the hundreds of tracks on the ground.

"What?" Itachi murmured in what could be perceived as shock.

"This is ridiculous." Kisame muttered. "What came through... an army?"

"Jinchuriki have massive amounts of chakra." Itachi noted. "It is very possible that this... 'army' is nothing more than tangible clones."

"More importantly, how are we supposed to track them now?" Kisame growled, jumping down from the trees to regard the trampled ground.

There was no way to tell where the originals went... in fact, there was no way to tell the difference in between the original's tracks and the clone's tracks.

"We get outsmarted by a annoying twelve-year old." Kisame muttered.

"No." Itachi stated. "No. We may not be able to track them... but we know exactly where they're going."

"Konoha." Kisame murmured.

"Exactly." Itachi nodded, narrowing his eyes.

1010101010

"Oh yeah!" Naruto smirked. "We beat a couple of S-rank ninja without even fighting them."

"Not necessarily." Obito cautioned. "They still might catch up."

"Yeah, right." Naruto scoffed. "We're going to get to Konoha within the day, probably. They're probably chasing after a shadow clone team."

Sasuke couldn't resist a slight smirk.

_Serves **you **right._

"But..." Sakura couldn't stop herself from still being anxious.

"It's fine, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned.

"One problem, though." Obito stopped, looking around at the trees that surronded them. "Anyone know where we are?"

"Wh-at?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed in unision.

Sasuke sighed in resignment.

"I'll climb up to try to find out where we are." Naruto decided, gathering chakra in his feet. He walked up the nearest tree. Luckily, these trees weren't too tall.

Naruto jumped back down. "Trees, trees, and more trees."

"How useful." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Well, you look up there!" Naruto snapped in irrtation.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes and walked up another tree.

He popped his head out from the leaves and looked around.

_Trees, trees... Ch. I suppose Naruto was right._

_But then again, since Konoha is the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves', that makes sense._

_I suppose the only way to get to Konoha is to follow the path, but I don't know where that is._

Sasuke jumped back down.

"So, did you see anything?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke scratched his cheek in embarassment. "No."

"See?" Naruto smirked. Then he pointed towards the direction they came from. "Well, since we came from... that way... We should go the other way."

"When we get close to Konoha, we should be able to tell." Obito muttered. "There should be some noise, and we can always sense chakra."

"Hopefully." Sakura murmured. Her fists clenched.

_Why am I so weak? Why can't I ever help?_

_"_It should work." Naruto said.

Sasuke took out a kunai and marked a tree. "Let's just make sure that we don't go in circles."

"Agreed." Obito nodded.

The four of them started walking forwards.

1010101010

Itachi and Kisame sat down in a tree by the path leading to Konoha.

They weren't close enough to Konoha or the path to be easily sensed, but they were close enough to tell if the Jinchuriki passed.

"How long are we going to have to wait?" Kisame muttered.

"As long as it takes." Itachi said coldly. "We cannot fail to capture the Kyuubi this time."

"In other words, considering the fact that those kids are probably dead slow, we're going to be waiting for ages." Kisame muttered.

"Yes, most likely." Itachi nodded.

Kisame muttered something under his breath and leaned back on the tree trunk.

1010101010

"Hey." Naruto blinked. "We hit the path."

"We were going sideways." Obito commented. "Hey, Naruto, do you have any chakra left?"

"A bit." Naruto said. "Why?"

"Enough to make a couple of shadow clones and Henge them?" Obito demanded.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded.

"I see." Sasuke muttered. "It isn't over yet. They can still wait on the path to find us."

"I already knew that." Naruto retorted. He placed his hands into a handseal and made a few shadow clones.

_Well, more or less..._

"So, basically, more distractions." Naruto said. "Got it. We're going to stay in the forest, right?"

"The path went more or less straight, right?" Sakura recalled. She started to walk to the side.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. " 'Kay. Let's go."

1010101010

"We're staying here for three days." Itachi said, crouching in the tree. "After that, we accept that we failed for now."

"Three days." Kisame groaned. "Three. We have enough stuff to eat and drink, but that doesn't change the fact it's going to be dead boring."

"It's our job." Itachi said, getting into a comfortable position.

Kisame sighed and jumped to a different tree. He leaned against the trunk.

"So, do those three days start from now or did they start from the start of today?" Kisame asked.

Itachi ignored him and watched the path.

"I take that as the start of today." Kisame muttered.

_Three days of nothing._

_I hope someone notices us and _tries _to fight us. At least that'll give me something to do._

1010101010

The girl looked up to the Shinigami. "So."

"Very well." the Shinigami stated. "I will let Namikaze Minato go to the afterlife."

"Took you long enough." the girl retorted.

"Hmmph." the Shinigami scoffed.

"Are you going to let him talk to Naruto?" the girl demanded.

"No." the Shingami stated.

"Ah, well." the girl shrugged. "It doesn't matter. They'll meet eventually. Out of curiousity, how are you going to exactly get him out of your stomach? Throw up?"

The Shinigami simply snapped his fingers and a figure appeared beside him.

"That's useful." the girl commented.

"W-what?" Minato stammered. "What happened?"

"You get to go on to the afterlife." the girl said cheerfully. "Bye bye, then."

"Excuse me?" Minato said in confusion.

"Basically, because of something someone did, you don't have to stay in the Shinigami's stomach for all of eternity." the girl explained.

"But-" Minato started to speak.

The Shinigami snapped his fingers again, and a blue, glowing hole appeared underneath him.

Minato sunk into it and disappeared.

"Well, that's over with." the girl turned away from the Shinigami. "I'll be going now."

She glanced over towards the Shinigami one last time. "Well, good luck with this place."

She took another step and disappeared.

The Shinigami sighed.

_Another few milleniums of boredom._

_I suppose I can watch Uzumaki Naruto some more. He seems somewhat interesting._

1010101010

**Fin.**

**I watched the new Fullmetal Alchemist movie in Japan. It was much bloodier than I thought it would be.**

**Well, not the whole thing. Just a few parts. Like the start, and close to the end.**

**Or maybe that series was just like that... it's been a while since I've watched Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**Just a warning for anybody planning on eventually watching that movie.**

**(The new Naruto movie doesn't come out until the end of the month... so I couldn't watch it. Darn.)**

**(And the Bleach movie was all the way back in December. Darn.)**


	46. Jiraiya'sLate Return:The Uchiha Library!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I had no idea so many people actually read Namikaze Artemis's Completely Random Place to Blather On About Completely Random Things. Anyone remember that? **

**If you ever go to Japan, prepared to buy souvenirs, be prepared to see a LOT of Chopper. (From One Piece)**

**And when I say a LOT, I mean a LOT. Go to any souvenir shop, you see Chopper keychains.**

**No Luffy or anyone else... just Chopper.**

**That's the true reason for One Piece's popularity in Japan! Chopper! *laughs***

**(Nah, not really. It's probably because adults like One Piece too in Japan. Especially since there are a lot more adults (old people) than children in Japan.)**

**(You know, sometimes I think I should think of names for all these random people in my story rather than just calling them 'the receptionist' or something)**

Chapter 45: Jiraiya's Return: The Uchiha Library!

Jiraiya spat out the sake from the drink he was drinking. He was sitting in a shady bar somewhere in Fire Country.

Why he had just spat out that sake?

The reason lay in the words of his informant who sat right next to him.

"Is the news that shocking?" the informant whispered. A shadow fell on his face mysteriously to make it difficult to see his expression. He was wearing a cloak and hood as well.

"Well, that too, but mostly it was the way you were wearing obviously suspicious clothing." Jiraiya groaned. "You do realize you attract more attention like that than if you just wore a shinobi mask to hide your face?"

"But this way it's harder to see my body structure and other things!" the informant exclaimed.

Jiraiya sighed in exasperation.

"Anyways." Jiraiya muttered. "Is what you said true?"

"A hundred percent. Well, at least ninety-eight." the informant whispered.

Jiraiya looked up at the stain-covered ceiling.

_Oh... no..._

"Anyhow, what's certain is that the Akatsuki are definitely moving again. Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame have been spotted..." the informant started.

"...near Konoha." Jiraiya finished. He narrowed his eyes.

_I need to get to Konoha before Naruto's attacked!_

1010101010

"We made it." Obito blinked, looking up at the gate of Konoha.

"We made it." Naruto repeated, looking up at the same gate.

"We made it." Sakura agreed with relief.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

_Whatever._

"Okay." Obito said. "We should tell Tsunade-sama about what happened."

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, glancing towards Sakura.

"I'm fine." Sakura smiled. "I didn't get hurt _that _much."

_Not _that _little either, though._

_But I should be fine for now... I can't be even more of a drag..._

_That's right! I'm not a drag! I just have to learn how to be stronger! To heal myself!_

_But, that will take forever._

_No, what does that matter! As long as I can eventually help my team..._

Sakura placed her hand on her forehead. "I have a headache, though..."

_Do I have multiple personality disorder or something?_

1010101010

Naruto ran into the first floor of the Hokage Tower, which also served as the front.

Obito and Sasuke walked in behind him.

"Hey! Is Tsunade-no-bachan here?" Naruto demanded the receptionist.

"Yes." the receptionist answered, not looking up from her desk. "Hokage-sama is currently free... you may go up."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." Naruto nodded and raced up the staircase.

"There's no reason to hurry." Obito groaned. "She's not going to suddenly disappear to an alternate universe."

"I agree." Sasuke muttered, walking up the staircase Sakura followed.

"Oh, shut up!" Naruto called back down the staircase.

Naruto raced down the corridor towards the Hokage's office and slammed the doors open.

"Tsunade-no-bachan!" Naruto called out, racing into the room.

"Huh?" Tsunade quickly sat up from her desk and rubbed her blurry eyes. "I mean... come in. Oh. You already did that."

"You were sleeping again, weren't you..." Naruto commented, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I wasn't." Tsunade looked to the side. "I was working hard on my paperwork."

Naruto looked skeptical. "The paperwork that's piling up on your desk."

"Yes, that paperwork." Tsunade sighed. "What's the matter, Naruto? You're back awfully quickly."

"The Akatsuki attacked us." Obito stated, walking into the room.

Sasuke and Sakura followed, silently.

"Oh, I se- what?" Tsunade stammered. "The Akatsuki attacked you?"

"Yup." Naruto replied.

Tsunade sneakily put an empty sake bottle underneath her desk. "Explain further."

"Uh..." Naruto scratched his head. "Where to start..."

"How about the part where Sasuke practically betrayed?" Obito suggested.

Sasuke twitched.

"Yeah, that's a good part." Naruto agreed.

Sasuke twitched again.

"Hm?" Tsunade blinked. "Interesting. Tell me more."

"Basically, the Akatsuki came second." Naruto explained. "Firstly, some people called the Sound Four came."

"Sound Four?" Tsunade repeated. "Smells like snake."

"Yup." Obito nodded. "They were working for Orochimaru."

"And about betraying...?" Tsunade asked.

"They wanted to get Sasuke..." Here, Naruto pointed at Sasuke with his thumb. "... to go to Orochimaru. For power. To get revenge."

"Hm..." Tsunade murmured. "Well, obviously, he didn't. Continue on."

"Okay." Obito said. "Well, basically, we were forced to fight the four of them... then the two Akatsuki came in the middle of it all. Then, we took a tactical retreat."

"In other words... we ran away." Sasuke said coldly.

"Yes. We did." Naruto agreed, just as coldly.

"Oh, shut up, you two." Obito sighed. "I've said this before, but why do you always only agree on things like this?"

"Anyways..." Tsunade broke in. "You actually managed to escape from two Akatsuki?

"Fifty shadow clones helped." Naruto cut in.

"I see." Tsunade muttered. She looked up. "One thing is certain... the Akatsuki won't give up because of something like this."

Naruto blinked.

"You're in danger for certain." Tsunade said with narrowed eyes.

That was when Jiraiya jumped through the window.

1010101010

Kakashi walked through the gate of Konoha. He had just finished his mission.

_I sure hope that Team 7 hasn't gotten into any trouble._

_But I get the feeling that they might've..._

_Well, I'm pretty sure Tsunade-sama wouldn't have sent them on a mission higher than a D-rank..._

_But then again, if she paired the three of them together with Obito... _

_No, no, there's no way... she wouldn't have given them a C-rank._

_Maybe she would've, though... after all, Sasuke and Naruto are chuunin now. Three chuunin and a genin... not really shinobi for a D-ranked misssion..._

_Enough of this. I'll just ask._

"Hey..." Kotetsu said, looking up at Kakashi. He was the gatekeeper for today, along with his partner Izumo. "Kakashi, you're Team 7's sensei, right? They just came through here."

"They seemed a little beaten up." Izumo cut in.

"Nah, they seemed a lot beaten up." Kotetsu shook his head.

Kakashi paled.

_Uh oh._

1010101010

"Naruto might be in danger!" Jiraiya cried, landing on the floor.

There was a moment of silence. If there were crickets, they would've chirped.

"Yeah. We got that." Naruto dead-panned.

"Use the _door, _Jiraiya..." Tsunade sighed. "You see, this is why I have to keep the window open _all. the. time. _even if it's really cold or even raining."

"Hm? Naruto, you're here?" Jiraiya blinked, completely ignoring Tsunade.

"Yeah." Naruto answered. "What are you doing here, Ero-sennin?"

"The Akatsuki may attack you." Jiraiya said.

There was another moment of silence.

"Been there, done that." Obito said.

A blank look fell upon Jiraiya's face.

_Been there, done that..._

Jiraiya looked at the four of them closely for the first time. He noticed the fact they were pretty worn down and beaten up.

"Oh." Jiraiya said simply.

"Maybe you should've come _four_ _days ago_." Sasuke suggested mockingly.

Jiraiya twitched. "I learned about this _yesterday night. _I came as fast as I could."

"Maybe you should've time-travelled." Obito smirked.

"Yes, mock the late person." Jiraiya sighed. "More importantly, what happened?"

"I don't feel like explaining." Naruto placed his hands behind his head and started to back up. "Tsunade-no-bachan, you can explain everything to Ero-sennin, and we'll be going."

"Hey-" Tsunade objected.

Naruto bolted out the door.

"Wait a second, Naruto!" Obito exclaimed, racing after Naruto.

"Then, I'm going as well, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, walking out the doorway.

"Goodbye." Sasuke stated, doing the same.

1010101010

Tsunade turned her head towards Jiraiya. "Jiraiya. I told myself that the next time I meet you that I'd do something."

"What?" Jiraiya blinked, leaning against a wall.

"That I'd kill you." Tsunade said sweetly.

Jiraiya paled. "What? Is it the paperwork? Come on, it can't be that bad!"

"Not now, but it was crazy when I started out because of the Sand-Sound Invasion." Tsunade explained.

"So, what, you're going to kill me because of something that happened in the past?" Jiraiya exclaimed, stepping back.

Tsunade paused, appearing to think about it.

"Yes." she decided.

Jiraiya twitched.

"No, think about it a little..." Jiraiya suggested nervously.

"I've thought about it quite a bit." Tsunade smiled insincerely.

A knock sounded on the door. "Excuse me? Tsunade-sama, may I talk with you? It's Kakashi."

Jiraiya smiled, a bright look on his face.

_Nice timing, Kakashi!_

"Ch." Tsunade muttered._ "_Come in, then, Kakashi."

Kakashi opened the door softly, and noticed Jiraiya in the corner.

"Hello- Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not important. Anyways, I'll be going." Jiraiya shunshin'd away with a poof of leaves.

"He got away." Tsunade muttered in annoyace, sitting back down on her chair.

"Excuse me?" Kakashi raised the eyebrow under his forehead protector. "Did Jiraiya-sama do something wrong?"

"Nothing. What do you want to ask me?" Tsunade demanded.

"I completed my mission." Kakashi stated.

"Is that it?" Tsunade sighed, starting to rumage around underneath her desk.

_Where did I put that mission scroll again?_

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "I was wondering, Tsunade-sama, did my team get into some sort of trouble?"

"Trouble?" Tsunade said, sitting back up. She placed a scroll on her desk. "You could say that. They ran into the Akatsuki."

"What?" Kakashi cried. He coughed. "Excuse me. I'm sorry, I was a bit surprised about what you said."

Tsunade unrolled the scroll and picked up a brush. "Yup. They're back safe and sound though. Well, more or less sound."

"That's a relief." Kakashi murmured. "Still, how did they manage to get back?"

"Apparently they used shadow clones." Tsunade said distractedly. She dipped her brush into an ink pot on her desk and scribbled something on the scroll.

"I see. To get the Akatsuki off their trail, or to escape them." Kakashi commented. "I'll hear specific details from my team. Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

He shunshin'd away.

Tsunade twitched as she felt Kakashi race past her and through the window.

She stabbed the brush onto the scroll in irritation., creating a dark splatter.

_Use. The. Door!_

1010101010

"Hey, Naruto, you shouldn't run out like that." Obito pointed up, walking up beside him.

The two of them walked through the streets, which were quite crowded considering the fact it was still morning.

"Why not?" Naruto smirked. "It got us out, right?"

"Well, that's true..." Obito admitted. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"We should check if Kakashi-sensei's back yet." Naruto suggested. "We should tell him about what happened, too."

"True." Obito admited. "We should check his apartment."

"It was somewhere around..." Naruto looked around and pointed to a seemingly random direction. "There!"

"No, it was over there." Obito pointed to the opposite direction.

"Hm?" Naruto blinked. "Oh, yeah. I don't really walk on this street much."

"Excuses, excuses." Obito rolled his eyes.

"Ghost." Sasuke said suddenly.

"When'd you get there?" Obito and Naruto exclaimed in unision, looking behind them. Sasuke stood with an air of irritation.

"And don't call me 'Ghost'!" Obito cut in.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I got here right now. And more importantly, show me where the Uchiha Library is."

"Hm?" Obito blinked. "Oh yeah, I did say that I would show you where it is."

Sasuke looked at Obito coldly.

"Oh, fine." Obito rolled his eyes. "Come on, then. Naruto, can you go over to Kakashi's apartment?"

"Sure-" Naruto started to say, before falling to the ground with a thump.

"Great. Just great." Obito muttered. "He must have disperced his shadow clones, or they automatically disperced because he got too far away. Or-"

"Who cares?" Sasuke retorted. "The point is, he's unconscious."

"True." Obito groaned. "No choice. I'll drag him to his apartment. We can go to the Uchiha Library after that."

"Hello, Obito. Sasuke." Kakashi, who had been walking to his apartment, stoped next to the three of them. "And Naruto. Is it chakra exhaustion again?"

"Kakashi!" Obito exclaimed. "Perfect timing! Hey, can you take Naruto to his apartment?"

"Not the hospital?" Kakashi inquired. "Well, I agree that it would be rather useless to leave him at the hospital... but it would be the responsible thing for a teacher to bring him to the hospital."

"Do what you want. Let's go, Ghost." Sasuke muttered. He started to walk away.

_It won't make any difference- he gets chakra exhaustion all the time._

"Take him to the hospital, then." Obito shrugged. "Be the 'responsible teacher'."

He ran after Sasuke.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto, then back up at Obito.

_Did I detect a hint of sarcasm?_

1010101010

Sakura stood in front of the door of her house.

She ruffled around in her pouch for the key to her house, then stuck it in the keyhole.

"I'm home!" she called out, walking into the house nervously.

_I need to clean myself up... I better not show my parents what I look like..._

"Is that you, Sakura?" a voice called.

"Yes!" Sakura called, racing up the staircase to her room. She closed the door and looked at the bookcase on the wall.

_All these books... and I still can't help anyone._

She flopped down onto her bed.

_The only way to get stronger is to actually ask someone to train me._

_Books only go so far._

_But... who can I ask?_

_I want to be able to heal people, right? So, Kakashi-sensei would be out..._

_And the medic nins in the hospital mostly can only help me to learn how to heal people._

_I want to strong too- not just a doctor._

_A strong medic nin..._

A certain blond-haired Hokage floated up in her head.

_Tsunade-sama?_

_She wouldn't even consider me._

_No!_

Sakura stood up studdenly.

_Don't give up before you even try!_

_It won't hurt to ask._

She raced out the door of her bedroom and down the staircase.

"I'm going out again!" Sakura called out.

1010101010

Obito and Sasuke walked through the abandonned streets of the Uchiha District.

"So, we're nearly there." Obito said cheerfully. "Don't activate your Sharingan just yet... we don't have too much chakra left and we need to use the Sharingan to open the door of the Library."

"Fine." Sasuke muttered.

Obito stopped in front of a large building.

"Here?" Sasuke said, looking up at the tall building. "Isn't this the Uchiha community centre?"

"No, not here." Obito rolled his eyes. He pointed to a smaller house on the left. "That place."

Sasuke twitched.

_Then why did you stop in front of the larger building?_

Obito walked towards the smaller house and pushed it open. The door creaked creepily.

The two of them walked into the room. It was covered with cobwebs and dust. It was sparsely furnished, with a single wooden chair and table in the corner.

The floor seemed to be a normal colour of brown.

"Okay!" Obito grinned. "Activate your Sharingan! And look at the ground."

Sasuke blinked, staining his eyes red. He blinked as he noticed dormant chakra on the ground, creating an intricate design on the ground.

"It's a seal." Obito grabbed a kunai and stabbed his finger. Blood dripped down onto the floor.

"How does it work?" Sasuke demanded, watched the blood and chakra spiral across the floor.

"Don't ask me." Obito shrugged.

A door appeared in front of the two of them on the wall.

Obito walked up to it and pushed it open, revealing a staircase leading down.

"Come on, then." Obito smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Obito slowly stepped down the staircase.

Sasuke unpatiently followed him.

"Da da du-un." Obito said with a bored expression, opening the door to the library.

Sasuke walked into the library after Obito... and froze.

"W-what?" Sasuke stammered involuntarily, looking around the chamber.

"Big, isn't it?" Obito grinned, gesturing around.

The chamber was around one and a half stories tall. It was around the width of two Hokage Towers put together. Not as tall though, of course.

There were lines of shelves filled with books and scrolls.

"It might look amazing, but a third of the shelves are empty." Obito explained. "It's so it can be slowly filled by future generations... or something like that."

_Of course, that couldn't happen... _Sasuke thought, clenching his fists. _Because of **him**._

"Let's see here..." Obito said, looking around. "If I remember correctly, the genjutsu scrolls and books are around the first shelves, and the justu shelves are after that. I don't remember where the catalogue is, though. The one that lists where all the scrolls and books are."

"You should've remembered _that._" Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah, but I didn't." Obito said. "We'll find it eventually."

Sasuke walked up to the first shelf. He scanned the titles.

"Genjutsu to make it seem like you're eating good food?" Sasuke read in disbelief.

"Oh, yeah." Obito grinned. "I forgot to mention, but at least a quarter of the genjutsu seem useless. And half of those are actually useless."

Sasuke twitched.

"But hey- that gives you a...um ... 87.5 percent chance of actually finding something useful when you look at a scroll." Obito shrugged. "It worked for me."

Sasuke didn't say anything but simply gave Obito a pointed look.

"What?" Obito said defensively.

_He's just like Naruto. _Sasuke thought. _Except he's an Uchiha. Which makes it somehow worse._

He sighed.

1010101010

Sakura walked into the Hokage's office, slightly nervous.

"Hm? Sakura? What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, placing down the brush she was holding.

"Tsunade-sama. I have something I want to ask you." Sakura stated.

"What is it?" Tsunade inquired, placing her hands together.

"Will you- can you-" Sakura took a breath and looked straight at Tsunade. She had a determined look in her eyes. "Make me your apprentice."

Tsunade's eyes widened.

_Well, that was awfully direct._

She looked at Sakura's determined face. But underneath that determination, she could see the worry hidden away.

_According to Kakashi, Sakura's trying to become a medic nin._

_She's apparently weaker than her teammates, and she's always trying to catch up with them... to help them._

Tsunade smiled. "I've heard about you from Kakashi. Alright! But I warn you, my training regimen isn't easy!"

Sakura looked up with a bright look on her face. "Yes!"

1010101010

Jiraiya frowned as he walked towards the hospital.

_The Akatsuki is after Naruto._

_Naruto isn't safe. He needs to get stronger..._

_I heard from my spy network that the Akatsuki won't be after Naruto for at least three years._

_After this second failure, they'll definitely decide to capture the other Jinchuriki first._

_There's the preparations for extracting the tailed beast from inside the Jinchuriki too._

_Okay. There's nothing else to do- I'll train him._

_Three years should be enough to get him stronger... maybe even enough to fight against one Akatsuki._

_Still. I'm surprised that Uchiha Sasuke didn't go over to Orochimaru._

_I suppose that everything can't go your way. Eh? Orochimaru._

Jiraiya looked up at the sky and sighed.

1010101010

Orochimaru looked at Tayuya with displeasure. "You failed to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke?"

He was forced to take on a new body since the Sound Four had failed to return quickly enough. Bandages still covered his face- only his eyes were visible.

"He refused to come with us willingly." Tayuya said, kneeling down in front of Orochimaru nervously. "We attempted to bring him with us forcefully, but unfortunately we failed. His teammates and Uchiha Sasuke himself suceeded in defeating Sakon, Ukon, and Kidoumaru."

"Was Uzumaki Naruto with them?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Who?" Tayuya blinked.

"A blond haired brat." Orochimaru growled.

"Yes. He was the one who defeated Sakon and Ukon." Tayuya answered. "Also, the Akatsuki made an appearance, and made it impossible for us to bring Uchiha Sasuke with us. I believe that Jiroubou is also dead now."

"Did you run away?" Orochimaru demanded.

"No. When Uchiha Sasuke and his team escaped, they followed them, and I made my leave." Tayuya replied.

Orochimaru had a displeasured look in his eyes.

"Kabuto, take her away please. You can do what you want with her." Orochimaru said.

Tayuya paled. "No, Orochimaru-sama! Please, give me another chance!"

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said with a slight smirk.

Tayuya clenched her fists.

_It's no use. Orochimaru-sama has made his mind. And I can't escape from them._

_I knew I shouldn't had come back here. Orochimaru-sama doesn't accept failure._

1010101010

"Wha-?" Naruto sat up in his bed suddenly. He looked around. He was in a simply furnished room.

_The hospital? Not again... Oh, there's Obito._

"You're awake?" Obito blinked. "Why do you always seem to wake up when someone's in the room?"

"Not always." Naruto shook his head. "Once, I woke up- no, then I just pretended to be asleep when Sasuke and Sakura visited..."

"You've only been asleep for a one day this time." Obito explained.

"Okay. I'm leaving now." Naruto decided, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The hospital staff won't be happy." Obito said. He didn't make any move to stop him.

"I'm going to Henge into Sakura, so cover me." Naruto retorted, placing his hands into a handseal. "Henge."

"Nah, I personally think you should stay into the hospital for another day, just to get more chakra." Obito smirked.

"Hey!" Naruto complained. "Okay, so my chakra's got to be at an alltime low, but still!"

"See you then, Naruto!" Obito said cheerfully, before he shunshin'd away.

"Ch." Naruto attempted to stand up, then just fell back down.

_Okay... maybe I should stay in the hospital a little longer._

He leaned back onto the pillow.

_Then again, maybe I should leave before I get served food..._

_Hospital food sucks, after all._

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

A large noise sounded from outside of his room.

He blinked and sat up in his bed. He peeked out the window.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto exclaimed, staring at the giant toad outside his window. "And was that giant toad really necessary?"

"I had to get up to your floor. You're on the fourth floor." Jiraiya shrugged, jumping through the window into Naruto's room.

"You could've used the door!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That I could. But I'm a shinobi." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Is that your rationale for everything?" Naruto muttered.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Anyways, brat. You seem a little injured. What happened?"

"Chakra exhaustion." Naruto answered, leaning back in his bed.

"Yes, but why did you get chakra exhaustion?" Jiraiya demanded.

"I'm tired." Naruto said, closing his eyes.

"You ran into the Akatsuki, right?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto twitched and turned over in his bed.

"And you didn't stand a chance against them." Jiiraiya correctly inferred.

"We didn't actually fight them..." Naruto muttered and buried his head into the pillow.

"Look, Naruto." Jiraiya said, sitting down on a chair. "I heard from one of- someone that the Akatsuki won't go after you for another three years. Especially since they failed to capture you twice."

"Okay. So?" Naruto demanded.

"I want to take you on a three-year training trip." Jiraiya said.

"Oka- what? Three years?" Naruto cried.

"Yup." Jiraiya said simply.

"Why?" Naruto asked in slight shock. He had been reduced to statements of one word.

"The Akatsuki might not attack you right now, but eventually they will come after you again." Jiraiya pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but-" Naruto started.

"If you don't get stronger, you'll get killed." Jiraiya stated brusquely.

Naruto shut his mouth.

"Okay, then." Jiraiya murmured. "Do you get it?"

"Yes." Naruto muttered. He looked up. "But not right away, right?"

"Well, you're still in the hospital." Jiraiya sighed. "We can talk more after you get out."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah!"

1010101010

A month passed. Naruto wasn't let out of the hospital until two weeks had passed, but both Sakura and Sasuke were training hard.

Sakura stood in front of a table. A scroll lay out, with seals drawn on it. In the middle, a dead fish.

She placed her hands to the either sides of the fish and channeled chakra.

_You can do this... just try!_

The dead fish remained annoyingly dead.

Sakura sighed.

"Oh, hello, Sakura." Shizune smiled, walking into the room. "Training?"

"Yes." Sakura sighed again.

"Don't feel bad if you still can't do it. It took me months." Shizune encouraged. She collected a pile of paperwork.

Sakura sighed again and placed her hands back onto the scroll.

"Today's the day Naruto-kun's leaving, right? Aren't you going to say goodbye?" Shizune asked.

"No... it's okay." Sakura said, looking up to the ceiling.

_I know that he'll get stronger._

_I just need to make sure I do._

1010101010

Sasuke leaned back against the wall of the Uchiha Library, next to the door.

_Today's the day Naruto leaves..._

_Hn. Whatever._

He went back to the book he was reading with a slightly distracted look on his face.

"I thought you were here." Obito said, opening the door. "What a bookworm. You do know that you can take out the books?"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Translation: This is just a way to disappear for a bit. And, I didn't think of that." Obito rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to go say goodbye to Naruto?"

"No." Sasuke stated.

Obito sighed.

"I don't really feel like convincing you to come, especially since I'm not going either." Obito admitted. "See you, then..."

He raced out of the door.

1010101010

Naruto looked up at the Hokage Monument as he stood next to the gate of Konoha.

"Are you coming?" Jiraiya asked, standing in the gateway.

"Yup!" Naruto said cheerfully.

_No one came to say goodbye... _

_Well, I more or less visited everyone yesterday, anyways..._

_Huh?_

Naruto blinked as a bright pink colour seemed to explode on the Hokage Monument.

He noticed a small black-haired figure standing on top of the Hokage Monument and smiled.

"Come on, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed.

He turned around and raced after Jiraiya.

1010101010

_**IMPORTANT! I will not be updating next week, due to the fact I will be in a tent next week. Yes, a tent. More camping.**_

**You know, I've n****oticed Naruto's often forced to take a 'tsukkomi' position. **

**(What's 'tsukkomi'? Google it. Or watch Gintama. Or watch Sket Dance. Either's fine.)**


	47. Naruto's Return: Getting the Bells!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Sorry for not PM'ing any of you for reviewing... after I came back from camp, there were WAY too many reviews for me to PM all of them at once.**

**Anyways, I'll PM all of you this time.**

**I ran out of Naruto fanfiction to read... so, I moved on to Harry Potter fanfiction.**

**I'm amazed at how much I understand even though the only thing I know is that Harry Potter's the main character.**

**Well, a bit more than that, but you get the point.**

**It took me a while to figure out that no, Harry was not originally Slytherin... nah, not really. Joking. I watch the movies, even if I can't really get into the books.**

**I still haven't figured out if Snape really is that annoying in canon or if people just like bashing him though.**

Chapter 46: Naruto's Return: Getting the Bells

Kotetsu, who was on gate duty, noticed someone unfamilar coming through the gate. His hair was yellow, and he was wearing a hitaiate, which meant he was a ninja.

"Hey, you! Is this your first time in Konoha?" Kotetsu called out from his seat in the gatekeeper's shelter. Izumo dozed off on the desk next to him. "You have to sign in, especially if you're a ninja."

The ninja turned towards Kotetsu with surprise. He was wearing a short white coat zipped open over a dark orange shirt. He wore grey and white pants, with bandages rolled around his ankles. His sandals were a simple blue. Three lines were etched upon both his cheeks faintly.

"Naruto?" Kotetsu exclaimed after a moment of silence.

"I leave for two and a half years, and everyone forgets me." Naruto complained.

"Well... you got taller." Kotetsu said dumbly.

"It's been practically three years. Of course I got taller." Naruto pointed out. "I can go in, right?"

"Of course." Kotetsu laughed, waving him in.

Jiraiya ran after Naruto from behind him. "You didn't need to go that ahead..."

"Hello, Jiraiya-sama." Kotetsu nodded. "You can go in."

Jiraiya ignored him and walked in after Naruto.

Naruto climbed up a telephone pole near the Hokage Tower and stood on the top. He looked around the village.

"I'm ba-ck!" Naruto grinned. "Hm? Looks like Tsunade-no-bachan's face was carved on the Hokage Monument!"

"Hello, Naruto." a voice called. "You've gotten taller."

Naruto flipped his head around and looked at Kakashi, who laid back on the roof of the Hokage Tower lazily.

"You haven't changed at all." Naruto grinned. He jumped down onto the roof. "I've got something for you."

He ruffled around in the blue pouch on his waist and produced a green book. He showed the cover to Kakashi.

His eyes widened as he took the book. "This is..."

"... a very boring book." Naruto finished. "But you'd like it, right? Even the title's boring. What's Icha Icha Tactics even supposed to mean?"

Kakashi ignored Naruto and held the book in his hands with reverance. Kakashi's look brightened and looked at the first page.

_Oh, a promising start..._

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm going, then, Kakashi-sensei... I want to grab some ramen at Ichiraku's."

Naruto jumped off the rooftop and onto the ground lightly.

He raced down the street towards Ichiraku's Ramen.

Jiraiya scratched his head.

_I suppose that ramen obession is one thing I couldn't cure... whenever we could, he insisted on eating ramen._

He sighed.

Kakashi unhappily pulled himself away from his new book and jumped down from the roof to Jiraiya.

"I'm leaving him to you." Jiraiya whispered to Kakashi. "The Akatsuki might start moving again."

Kakashi nodded, watching the back of Naruto.

Naruto suddenly stopped. "Obito?"

Obito blinked and looked at Naruto. He was wearing a Chuunin vest over a navy blue long-sleeved shirt with orange trim. His pants were a dark shade of blue, with pouches of dirty orange.

He had grown as well... he was slightly taller than Naruto.

Obito grinned. "Naruto! You're back!"

"Obito!" Naruto grinned back.

"Where were you going?" Obito asked, walking beside Naruto.

"Ichiraku's." Naruto answered.

Obito laughed. "Sounds like you. Oh, yeah. I'm not living in your apartment anymore... I got my own."

"Really? Where is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'll show you it. Want to go now?" Obito asked.

"After ramen." Naruto insisted.

Obito rolled his eye and walked next to Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto." a voice said from above. "You're back."

Naruto looked up. "Hi, Sasuke."

Sasuke sat down on a tree branch above Naruto. He was wearing a loose black T-shirt and simple black pants. His pouches were light blue.

"Come down from there!" Obito exclaimed.

Sasuke shrugged and jumped down.

"What were you doing in the tree anyways?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I bet you saw Naruto and decided to look cool by climbing up in a tree." Obito inferred.

Sasuke twitched. "I did not."

"You didn't plan this or something, right?" Naruto demanded. "Because it's weird meeting you two really quickly."

"Pure coincidence." Obito shook his head.

"So, the only one who's left is Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered.

The three of them walked for a little while, before a voice called out from behind them.

"Naruto-niichan!" Konohamaru called out.

"Hm?" Naruto turned around, looking at Konohamaru. "Oh, Konohamaru!"

Konohamaru smirked. "Oiroke no Jutsu! Ninja Centerfold!"

With a puff of smoke, in place of Konohamaru a beautiful woman appeared.

Konohamaru undid the jutsu and went back to himself. "How was that?"

Obito had his hand over his nose suspiciously.

Sasuke attempted to maintain his bored and calm look, but the effect was broken by the single drop of red underneath his nose.

Naruto put his hand on his forehead and groaned. "Konohamaru... two things."

"What?" Konohamaru blinked.

"One. Make sure there are no females around when you do that, unless you want to be attacked." Naruto said, putting one finger up.

"Okay..." Konohamaru said.

"Two." Naruto put up another finger. "The only time you should really use that is when you're facing an enemy male ninja. Because seriously, 'one' is dangerous. Really dangero-"

Naruto jumped forwards suddenly as a fist hit the ground where he was.

It created a small crater.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto cried. "You nearly killed me!"

Sakura blinked. "How'd you know I was there? I was behind you?"

"It was obvious!" Naruto exclaimed.

Obito and Sasuke exchanged looks.

"I understand, Naruto-niichan." Konohamaru nodded, slowly paling. "This has become a good lesson."

He raced away before Sakura decided to look over at him.

"So, Naruto, who's really dangerous?" Sakura demanded, with a small smile.

"No one." Naruto said innocently.

"Oh, fine." Sakura let it go. "Wait, Naruto, did you get taller?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?" Naruto grumbled. "Of course I got taller."

"After all, you were really short before." Obito grinned.

"Shut up, Obito." Naruto complained. "Why did you have to get taller as well?"

Kakashi walked up to the four of them. "Now, now. Leave it to around there."

"Leave what?" Sasuke muttered.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled. "Did you know that Naruto was coming back today?"

"No, actually." Kakashi shrugged.

"Are we going to do anything?" Naruto demanded.

"Yes. We're no longer teacher and student." Kakashi explained. "We're fellow Konoha shinobi. But, nevertheless, I want to see how much you've improved."

He ruffled around in his pouch and produced three bells.

Kakashi's eye crinkled into an arch. "If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you won't get these bells."

"But Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto said. "...if we come at you with the intent to kill..."

His eyes narrowed.

"You might die." Naruto smirked.

Kakashi blinked in surprise at Naruto's words.

"Um...We're going to go to a training area, right?" Obito demanded, breaking the silence.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "Follow me."

1010101010

"Here?" Naruto blinked, looking around. "Isn't this..."

"...This is... nostalgic." Sakura commented.

Sasuke gave a mute nod.

_Back then, no one could even hear me... _Obito mused.

The four of them looked at the three logs placed in the middle of a clearing.

"Now, I'm sure you know what to do." Kakashi said, attaching the bells to his belt. "And yes, Obito, you get to join as well."

"Darn." Obito muttered.

"And you know, it wouldn't be fun without a incentive, you know..." Kakashi said. "So anybody who doesn't get a bell will have the dubious honour of completing as many D-ranked missions as Tsunade-sama deems necessary."

The four of them twitched.

"Okay, then. The deadline is by sunset." Kakashi stated. "Start!"

The four of them jumped into the trees.

"Okay, then. What should we do?" Obito asked.

"Well, first things first... what can you do?" Naruto demanded everyone.

"Um... I'm a medic nin now." Sakura explained. "I also have augmented strength."

"I've learned more genjutsu." Obito shrugged. "Lots more genjutsu. I've also learned a lot more fire techniques, etcetera."

"What have _you_ learned?" Sasuke retorted.

"Hm? Fuuinjutsu." Naruto answered offhandedly.

"Fuuinjutsu?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ero-sennin's a fuuinjutsu master after all..." Naruto shrugged.

_No need to mention the _other _things I learned right now._

"But you can't really use that in combat." Sasuke muttered.

"I can make explosions on command." Naruto pointed out. "And some other things on command. It would be a pain to explain all of them."

"You can make explosions on command?" Obito repeated with a grin. "How about paint explosions?"

"Easily." Naruto grinned back.

"Can you pick the colour?" Obito demanded.

"In my sleep." Naruto smirked.

"Enough about pranking." Sasuke retorted. "We need to get back on topic."

"Yeah. Well,_ I_ explained. Now you explain what you learned." Naruto retorted. "Did you learn anything during two and a half years?|

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course I did. I can do a lot of genjutsu. I've learned plenty of fire and lightning techniques as well. I learned the fire chakra nature too."

"Okay. Well, why don't we go with this..." Naruto leaned in and whispered something to the other three.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered.

"Sounds good." Obito agreed.

"Okay!" Sakura smiled.

"Just a second..." Naruto muttered, fishing around in his belt pouch. He produced a small pile of fuuinjutsu tags. He separated them into three groups. "Now, these are explosions tags. Take them."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Obito each grabbed a pile.

Naruto took out another three fuuinjutsu tags.

"If you have a chance, stick this on him." Naruto ordered.

Sasuke scoffed but grabbed a tag. The other two did the same.

"And I'll keep my tags." Naruto said, patting his pouch. "Okay. Let's go!"

1010101010

Kakashi read his new book in the Icha Icha series happily.

_I'm glad they're spending so much time planning... I'm already on the fourth chapter._

His eyes twitched as he took in the sound of rustling.

_Darn._

Kakashi put his book away with a sigh.

Four kunai hit the ground around Kakashi. He blinked and swiftly jumped away, seconds before the tags exploded.

He then turned around and blocked Sasuke's kunai with another kunai.

Sasuke scowled and continued on attacking Kakashi, who continued on blocking the attacks.

Kakashi's eye flashed for a moment and he ducked as Naruto jabbed his hand out from behind him.

"Two on one?" Kakashi commented, jumping back.

"Drat." Naruto muttered, putting the seal on his hand back in his pocket. "Plan changed. I couldn't get the seal on him."

"Great." Sasuke drawled sarcastically. His eyes became red. "Just look for another chance."

Naruto nodded, grabbed some explosion tag kunai, and threw them at Kakashi.

Kakashi dodged the kunai easily, leaving a trail of destruction behind him as the tags exploded.

He placed his hands into a handseal and sunk into the ground.

"Darn." Naruto complained. "He used some sort of Earth technique to escape."

Sakura's eyes lit up and jumped down from the trees. She smirked.

_This is my turn._

She punched the ground with all of her strength.

The ground cracked open, breaking into big pieces. And right in the middle, formerly underneath the ground, was Kakashi.

He was looking up with a shocked look on his face.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged glances.

"Sasuke... remind me to never anger Sakura again." Naruto stammered.

Sasuke nodded mutely. "Same here."

Obito jumped down from the trees. "Can I get a reminder as well?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded.

The three of them stared at Sakura for a while.

Kakashi jumped out of the ground.

_Tsunade-sama has really made a mini-me._

Naruto grabbed several kunai from his pouch and threw them at Kakashi.

Kakashi easily dodged the kunai and jumped into the forest.

"Hey! I'm not letting you go!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping after Kakashi.

"Hey! Naruto!" Sasuke snapped, swiftly following.

"You two! Wait a second!" Obito retorted, racing forwards.

Sakura blinked.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura cried in annoyance.

1010101010

"Darn it. We lost him." Naruto comnplained. "And we didn't manage to stick that seal on him. If I did, I would be able to find him _easily._"

"Is this some sort of tracking seal?" Obito asked, holding up the seal Naruto had given him.

"Something like that..." Naruto said with a little smile.

"But more importantly, we need to find Kakashi." Obito pointed out. He looked up at the sky. "Sunset shouldn't be too far away."

"True." Naruto muttered.

"Why don't we simply separate and try to find Kakashi on our own?" Sasuke suggested. "I'm pretty sure I can get the bells all by myself."

"I'm certain I can get the bells by myself." Naruto rolled his eyes. "But that's not the point."

"I'm the jonin." Sasuke retorted.

"Yes, but-" Naruto paused. "Wait. What did you say?"

"Sasuke was promoted a couple months ago." Obito explained.

Naruto twitched. "What?"

"Putting that aside, I agree with Sasuke." Obito said. "We need to find Kakashi, and we won't be able to find him by staying together. But I don't agree that we would be able to take him by ourselves. If we find him, we need to find the others."

Naruto shrugged. "I agree. But if you have a chance, stick that seal on Kakashi-sensei..."

"Yup." Obito nodded.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered.

The four of them jumped off into four different directions.

1010101010

Naruto froze as he saw a grey-haired figure in a clearing not far front where he was standing.

He slowly walked forwards, sneaking up towards Kakashi.

_Wait a second... something's strange._

_Why would he be just standing there?_

Naruto stopped, careful to not move his gaze from the supposed Kakashi. He placed his hands into a handseal and created a shadow clone.

The shadow clone raced towards Kakashi and attempted to grab the bells.

Kakashi easily dodged the clone's attempt to grab them.

Naruto silently watched the fight between his clone and Kakashi. He placed his hands into a handseal.

_"_Kaze no Yaiba. Wind Swords." Naruto muttered under his breath.

The wind swords hit 'Kakashi' head on... and disperced him with a puff of smoke.

"Knew it. It was a shadow clone." Naruto sighed.

_If there was one, there's probably a lot... no, wait. Kakashi-sensei has less chakra than me, so if I see Kakashi-sensei again, he's probably the real thing._

_But wait. Why did he waste his chakra making a shadow clone? It can't be just to confuse us._

_My shadow clone... the memories I got..._

Naruto slowly walked into the clearing and stopped... right in front of the rope trap Kakashi had set.

_Well, that explains things. I better be careful. Good thing my shadow clone didn't get caught, though._

_I won't find Kakashi-sensei by sunset if I just walk around._

_I better use shadow clones._

Naruto put his hands into a handseal, creating fifty shadow clones.

" 'Kay! Let's go!" Naruto grinned, his shadow clones scattering in separate directions.

1010101010

Obito yelped as a rope trap pulled him up into the air.

_Geez. I was paying so much attention to look for Kakashi I didn't bother looking at the ground._

He grabbed a kunai and easily cut the rope trapping him.

He jumped back down with a sigh.

_This is going nowhere. How are we supposed to find Kakashi in this forest?_

_"_Hi, Obito." a shadow clone of Naruto said, passing by.

Obito blinked. "Hi... Wait! Naruto! You should use your shadow clones!"

"Oh, I'm a shadow clone. Boss already thought of that." the shadow clone explained. "I'm going, then!"

The shadow clone raced off.

Obito sighed and continued on walking forwards.

1010101010

A shadow clone of Naruto ran into Sasuke.

"What are you _doing_?" Sasuke snapped in irritation. "Kakashi's right there!"

The shadow clone blinked and looked at Kakashi, who was standing a couple hundred metres away. Close enough to see, but not close enough to be noticed.

"This one looks real." Naruto muttered, looking at Kakashi. This Kakashi was engrossed in his book.

"Obviously. Why wouldn't he be real?" Sasuke retorted.

"I ran into a shadow clone of Kakashi." Naruto explained.

"And you thought that he was real?" Sasuke scoffed.

"You would've." Naruto snapped. "Besides, I sent a shadow clone to fight him."

"You use shadow clones too much." Sasuke muttered.

"Whatever." Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's nearly sunset. Isn't there more important things to do?"

"I suppose." Sasuke muttered, standing up. His eyes flashed and he started to walk towards Kakashi.

Kakashi blinked as he sensed the two of them near. He placed his book back into his pouch.

"It's practically sunset." Kakashi commented. "I doubt you'd be able to get the bells from me with only the two of you."

"You think?" Naruto smirked.

"Ha." Sasuke said sarcastically, staring at Kakashi with his activated Sharingan.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was intelligently avoiding meeting Sasuke's eyes. He pushed up his hitaiate to reveal his Sharingan and squeezed his other eye shut.

"Can you trap him in a genjutsu through the Sharingan?" Naruto demanded quietly.

"No." Sasuke muttered in irritation.

Naruto grabbed a few kunai and threw them towards Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't even need to dodge the kunai... they didn't go anywhere near.

"Nice aim." Sasuke muttered.

Four explosions flew up into the air, followed by four crashes as trees fell to the ground where Kakashi used to be.

Kakashi jumped into the trees seconds before it crushed him.

"You were saying?" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke ignored Naruto pointedly.

Kakashi jumped back down, staring at the fallen trees. "That might have been dangerous."

"You think?" Sasuke said coldly, jumping forwards, his hand stretched out.

Kakashi stepped back swiftly but his foot tripped against a piece of broken wood from the explosion.

_Darn._

Sasuke took advantage of the small moment of weakness to grab the bells. He quickly jumped back to Naruto.

He handed Naruto a bell.

"Thanks." Naruto grinned.

"You may have the bells, but aren't you forgetting something?" Kakashi looked up at the sky. "It'll be sunset in around five minutes, but Obito and Sakura are most likely nowhere near here."

Naruto and Sasuke paled in unision as they imagined how 'irritated' Sakura would be.

"Great." Naruto muttered.

"Just great." Sasuke agreed.

10101010

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke came out of the forest into the clearing where they started. The sun had already set, and the sky was steadily growing darker by the minute.

Obito, Naruto, and Sakura were already there and waiting.

Kakashi blinked in confusion as he looked at the Naruto who had come out of the forest with them. "Are you a shadow clone?"

"Yeah." that Naruto nodded. He walked up to the original Naruto and handed him the bell, then disperced.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment as he processed the memories.

"Um... we got the bells." Naruto muttered.

"Seriously?" Obito exclaimed.

"But..." Naruto said, his voice barely above a whisper. "It's already past sunset."

"What?" Sakura blinked.

Sasuke sighed. "We couldn't find you. You didn't get the bells before sunset. Therefore, while we don't have to do the D-ranks, you do."

"Oh." Obito muttered.

"Don't worry." Kakashi said cheerfully. "It was just a way to get you to take me seriously. You don't _actually _have to do the D-ranks. It wouldn't be fair, anyways, considering there were only three bells."

_I won't be so mean as to leave Sasuke and Naruto to Sakura's rage._

"Well, that's a relief." Naruto muttered.

Kakashi glanced at the sky.

"I suppose you four can go." Kakashi decided. "We'll meet tomorrow at the Hokage Tower at seven."

"Got it! Tomorrow at nine, right?" Naruto grinned.

"No, sev-" Kakashi attempted to correct Naruto.

Naruto ran out of the clearing.

Kakashi sighed.

"I blame you, Obito." he murmured.

"Uh huh." Obito said dismissively.

1010101010

**So, how was it? Horrible? So-so? Absolutely terrible?**


	48. First Mission: To The Sand!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**It's already summer... it's already been a year since I discovered fanfiction.**

**Well, technically I first discovered fanfiction a couple years back when I was looking for a obscure online manga... but it was AU and weird, so I completely ignored it.**

**If only it had been a Naruto fanfiction that I had seen back then...**

**On second thought, not Naruto. Back then I was still a total Bleach fan who ignored anything else. Which I regret. A lot**

Chapter 47: First Mission: To The Sand!

Naruto walked out of his apartment early in the morning. But, Naruto was used to waking up early by now.

Not that he had actually had to meet up with his team for a while yet. Kakashi wouldn't be there for ages, and neither would Obito.

Naruto walked down the staircase, grinning.

_Perfect chance to go to Ichiraku's! I couldn't go yesterday, since it was too late._

He walked down the street quickly.

"Hey! Naruto! You're back!" a voice called. He heard the sound of heavy footsteps.

Naruto turned around and stared. "Kiba? Who- wha- is that Akamaru you're riding on?"

Kiba blinked in confusion. He was no longer wearing a hooded coat... instead, he was wearing a black jacket matched with black pants. He was riding on a considerably larger Akamaru. "Yeah. Who else?"

"He got bigger!" Naruto stated dumbly.

"Really? Not that much..." Kiba shrugged.

"Not that much? He used to be 'this' small!" Naruto exclaimed, showing Akamaru's former size with his hands.

"Well, it happened over a while, you know... one day, Akamaru couldn't sit on my head anymore..." Kiba commented.

Naruto twitched.

_And people call _me _stupid._

Then he resisted a laugh as he imagined this giant Akamaru trying to sit on Kiba's head.

"You're up pretty early." Naruto commented.

"Yeah. I need to walk Akamaru." Kiba explained, laying a hand on Akamaru's head.

"I think he's walking _you_." Naruto muttered.

"Did you say something?" Kiba asked.

"Nothing. Anyways, I'm going to grab some breakfast before I meet up with my team." Naruto said, starting to walk away.

"Missions already? Wow. When did you get back?" Kiba exclaimed.

"Yesterday." Naruto grinned. "But _I_ want to go on missions."

Kiba shrugged. "It's your choice."

"See ya, Kiba!" Naruto grinned, running off... and very nearly bumped into Lee.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee exclaimed. "You are back! And I can see that you are more youthful than before!"

"Are you talking about my height?" Naruto asked in irritation.

"Your height has nothing to do with youthfullness!" Lee smiled.

"Is that even a word?" Naruto muttered. "And you haven't changed one bit. I'm going now."

"Wait, Naruto-kun! I wish to talk to you about your training!" Lee cried. "As fellow 'geniuses of hard work'!"

Naruto groaned and shunshin'd away.

"A-ah!" Lee stammered.

Kiba laughed. "I don't blame Naruto for running away."

"Naruto-kun did not run away!" Lee exclaimed. "He simply did not wish to be interupted from his morning training!"

"Is that what _you're _doing?" Kiba asked.

"Of course!" Lee exclaimed, smiling.

"Well, try your best." Kiba grinned.

_Typical Lee._

"Come on, Akamaru! Let's go!"

Akamaru barked and raced away.

1010101010

Naruto sighed as he glanced at a clock that was placed upon a post in the park he was in.

_I lost fifteen minutes talking with Kiba and Lee. From where I am, it's around thirty minutes to the Hokage Tower, twenty to Ichiraku's, and ten back to my apartment._

_The meeting time at the Hokage Tower is at seven. It's six right now. _

_Which means I have around three hours. It should be more than enough as long as I don't bump into anyone else. Ichiraku's and the Hokage Tower are in more or less the same direction, after all._

Naruto started to walk back towards the main street. He nodded towards a boy wearing a hood over his head.

"Naruto." the boy said.

Naruto stopped to glance back at the boy. He narrowed his eyes.

_I can't tell under the thick hood... but that sort of coat..._

_Maybe..._

"Um... Shino?" Naruto said hesitantly.

"Yes." Shino answered. "I see that you have retur-"

"Yeah, anyways, nice to see you!" Naruto interupted hastily. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, so see ya! We can talk later."

_I feel bad for Shino, but if I stay any longer I'm certain I'll be dragged into an either an awkward silence or be tormented with long, dragged out sentences that Shino seems to be fond of._

Shino tried to speak again, but Naruto had already left.

He sighed and a gloomy cloud appeared above his head.

1010101010

Naruto continued on walking down the street, his speed a little faster than normal.

_Judging by my luck so far, I'm certain to run into somebody else._

_I thought I had good luck, but I guess that only works with gambling._

_Let me see... I've run into Shino, Lee, and Kiba so far. _

_I wonder who next?_

Naruto nervously walked on. To his surprise, he reached Ichiraku's Ramen without any problems.

He sat down on the bench.

"Naruto!" Teuchi exclaimed, preparing the noodles for another customer. "You're back! You've gotten awfully taller!"

"Yup!" Naruto grinned. "I'll have the usual."

_For that matter, why does _everyone _mention my height?_

He looked at the customer beside him and blinked. "Chouji?"

"Yup!" Chouji smiled. "It's not a surprise to see you here. When did you get back?"

"Yesterday." Naruto answered. "I'm grabbing some breakfast before I meet up with my team."

"Same here." Chouji noddded. There were three empty bowls of ramen stacked in front of him, and he was starting on his fourth.

Naruto stared at the empty bowls in silence.

_Even I don't eat that much._

_...At least in the morning._

A bowl of miso ramen was placed in front of Naruto.

"Here you go!" Teuchi exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Naruto grinned. He quickly inhaled his ramen. He put a bit of money on the counter.

"See you!" Naruto said, before racing off.

Chouji nodded at Naruto over his fifth bowl of ramen.

Teuchi waved.

1010101010

Naruto sighed. Now all he had to do was make it to the Hokage Tower safely and on time.

_I have an hour or so, I suppose... even Kakashi-sensei should make it there pretty soon._

_It should be easy enough. _

_Ten minutes to the Tower. I could Shunshin, I guess, but then I would get there way too early._

Naruto raced down the street, hoping not to bump into anyone.

Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

"Hinata?" Naruto exclaimed as he passed Hinata on the street. Luckily enough, he didn't bump into her, although it was close.

"Hm?" Hinata said, looking up from the ground. Her face took on a red tinge. "N-naruto-kun?"

"Who else?" Naruto grinned.

_She didn't faint. I _knew _that I wasn't the reason she always fainted._

_Well, there's always the possibility that she simply stopped fainting but I was the cause before..._

She took a slight breath and looked up at Naruto. "I-it's been a while."

"Yup." Naruto answered.

_What time is it? I really need to look into getting a watch._

"Anyways, I'm in a little hurry." Naruto said. "I'll see you later, Hinata!"

"Y-yeah." Hinata stammered.

_Later? Really?_

Naruto waved goodbye and ran off.

Hinata smiled.

_I'm glad I got to meet Naruto._

1010101010

Naruto stopped in front of the Hokage Tower. Two people waited to the side of the door.

"Naruto! You're late!" Sakura exclaimed in irritation.

"So's Obito and Kakashi-sensei." Naruto pointed out. "And since we all know that they're going to be late... there's no reason in coming early."

"It's the principle!" Sakura insisted. "When you go into your own team, you're going to be one who's always late!"

"And when I go into my own team, I'll make sure to not be late." Naruto said simply, leaning against the wall.

"You think that you can get rid of habits that easily?" Sakura demanded.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"I give up." Sakura sighed. "There's no point in trying to convince you."

"Glad you understand!" Naruto said cheerfully. "Out of curiousity, when did you get here, Sasuke?"

"Half an hour ago." Sasuke answered.

"See, Sasuke was late too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"And she chewed me out as well." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, then it's fine." Naruto shrugged.

"So it's fine as long as you're not the only person?" Obito rolled his eyes, walking up to the three of them.

"Hi, Obito! You're pretty early." Naruto commented.

"No he isn't!" Sakura cried. "He's really late!"

"Anyways, I just realized something, but if Obito's in as well, don't we have five people instead of the usual four?" Naruto pointed out.

"True..." Obito murmured. "Well, I'm sure Tsunade-sama knows that."

"Well, technically, the _ghost _isn't there." Sasuke muttered.

"Shut up." Obito groaned. "How long is it going to take to get you to call me by my name?"

"Forever." Sasuke stated.

"Whatever." Obito groaned. He sat down on the ground with boredom.

"Did you replace me while I was gone?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Sometimes. But sometimes we all went on different missions with completely different teams." Obito answered. "I wonder how long Kakashi's going to tak-

That was when Kakashi decided to appear in a cloud of leaves. One would almost thing he planned it.

"Hello, everyone!" Kakashi said cheerfully. "Morning."

"You're late!" Sakura exclaimed. Alone.

"Give it up, Sakura-chan." Naruto sighed, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "You can never win."

Sakura twitched and clenched her fist.

Naruto jumped back swiftly and placed his hands in front of him protectively. "Now, now, Sakura-chan..."

"Let's go into the Hokage Tower." Kakashi suggested, saving Naruto from Sakura's anger.

"Yup, I agree." Naruto agreed, running into the Hokage Tower.

"Ch." Sakura muttered.

Obito twitched.

_She said 'ch'. She just said 'ch'. She definitely said 'ch'. _

"Come on, already." Obito muttered, running into the Hokage Tower after Naruto.

1010101010

The five shinobi walked into the Hokage's office, where Tsunade sat in the middle of a rather long desk. To her sides, a few different shinobi sat to aide Tsunade with her task to assign missions. One such shinobi was Iruka.

"Now..." Tsunade said, looking at the five of them. "First things first. Uchiha Obito."

"Yes?" Obito stated fomally.

"I have decided to keep you with Team Kakashi." Tsunade explained. "Teams usually consist of four shinobi, but it isn't too unusual to see a five shinobi one. There are a few others in fact. Considering the fact you worked quite well with Team Kakashi when Naruto was away and was short one person, I see no reason to assign you to a different team. Of course, if a different team is short one person, I may ask you or another member of Team Kakashi to sub in. Do you understand?"

Obito resisted grinning. "Yes."

Tsunade glanced at her missions scroll. "Now that's dealt with, I believe that that a mission to escort a carpenter to the Land of Vegetables that seems to be-"

"A carpenter?" Naruto interupted.

"Yes." Tsunade sighed.

_Now he's going to start complaining about how it's too easy of a mission._

"Reminds me of a certain mission to Wave." Naruto muttered.

Tsunade blinked. "Wave?"

"A couple years ago, we were assigned a supposedly C-ranked mission to escort a bridge-builder to Wave." Kakashi explained. "There were... _complications, _let's say... and it ended up being A or S-ranked."

"Exactly." Obito nodded.

"Hm. I see why you would like to avoid a repeat. Still, if you're a shinobi you're going to have to missions you dislike sometimes." Tsunade warned.

There were murmurs of agreement from the other shinobi to the sides of Tsunade.

"Yeah, but we already did D-ranks." Naruto retorted. "And I wasn't complaining about that."

Everyone mentally groaned.

"We're a team of chuunin and jonin." Naruto pointed out. "Should we really be going on a C-ranked mission? I mean, it's unlikely that there'd ever be a repeat of the Wave mission-"

"You never know." Sasuke muttered.

"-but there's nothing wrong in giving a genin team that mission." Naruto continued on, ignoring Sasuke. "I'm sure that you want me to be 'eased' into missions again, but have you forgotten exactly what I've been doing the past three years? Training."

Naruto paused to look around the room. "I mean, I'm sure that there are a lot of D-ranks to be done, but you can give a genin team a C-rank for a change you know."

He narrowed his eyes. "There's no reason for _us _to take this mission."

A dead silence fell onto the room.

Tsunade was the first to make a noise. She coughed. "Well, I see you've improved. At least in your skill to get out of D-ranks. Well, it's a C-rank this time, but the principle is the same."

Naruto twitched. "That's not the only thing I've improved in."

"I'm sure you've gotten stronger as well." Iruka smiled, then blinked in surprise. "You've gotten taller, too!"

Naruto resisted the urge to scream in frustation.

_Stop. Mentioning. My. Height._

"That worked much better than dropping to the floor and complaining." Sakura smiled lightly.

_Naruto, you aren't the same as before... I can tell._

_Of course, knowing Naruto he's going to then do some stupid thing to annoy me and make me rethink that._

_"_You can have a B-ranked mission then." Tsunade decided.

Naruto grinned.

"Let me see..." Tsunade looked at her scroll. "The-"

The door flew open and a black-haired kunoichi raced into the room. An urgent expression was on her face as she clenched the frame of the door tightly.

"The Sand's Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, has been taken by a certain organization!" the kunoichi exclaimed in one breath. She took another deep breath and spoke again. "The name of this organization is... the Akatsuki."

"Gaara?" Naruto cried. "... Kazekage?"

"Yes, but that's not important right now." Obito muttered.

"Why did no one tell me?" Naruto complained irritably. "But more importantly..."

Naruto trailed off, his face contorting into an expression of worry.

_Gaara..._

Tsunade placed the scroll back onto the desk.

"Team Kakashi." Tsunade said slowly. "I am now going to assign you your mission."

All five of them looked towards Tsunade.

"Your mission is to go to the Sand. Immediately. Find out what's happened, and aide them in what they require." Tsunade ordered. "Do you understand?"

"Yes!" the five of them chorused.

1010101010

After grabbing any essential equipment and supplies from their respective houses, the five shinobi gathered underneath the gateway out of Konoha. Tsunade and Iruka stood behind them.

Naruto had an impatient look on his face, and he barely resisted jumping from one foot to another in his urgency to go after Gaara.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was simply checking the state of his kunai with a disinterested look on his face.

Kakashi was still reading his book with an enthralled expression.

Sakura was worriedly looking around, her eyes flitting to and from various people.

Obito was tapping his foot on the ground, ready to leave. Obviously he had no qualms about hiding his impatience.

"The Akatsuki, huh." Kakashi murmured, not raising his face from the book.

"Haven't you finished that already?" Obito demanded. "I can never understand how you became such of a pervert while I was dead."

Iruka blinked in confusion.

"I grew up." Kakashi answered with amusement.

"Yeah, right." Obito muttered.

Jiraiya jumped down from the trees. "Are you going on a mission?"

"Where were you?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. Peeping."

"I was not." Jiraiya objected.

"Sure you weren't." Naruto scoffed. "It was a miracle I _didn't _become an outright pervert, hanging out with you."

"... and I had such hopes." Jiraiya sighed. "Unfortunately, you decided to go the other way."

"Unless it has to do with Ninja Centerfold and quickly disabling male enemies." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke scoffed. "As if that'd work."

"Oh, it does. It does." Naruto chuckled darkly.

Jiraiya groaned. "More importantly, Tsunade. The Sand's Kazekage has been taken by the Ak-"

"-We know." Naruto cut him off.

"Geez." Jiraiya muttered. "Why do I get the feeling your respect for me goes down by ten every time I do something perverted?"

"Because it does?" Naruto suggested lightheartedly. His face then darkened as he recalled Gaara. "We need to go."

"I agree." Sakura nodded. "We're going to leave now, Tsunade-shishou."

"Very well." Tsunade answered. "Go as quickly as you can."

"Wait a second. Naruto, come here for a minute." Jiraiya ordered.

"Okay." Naruto shrugged, walking up to Jiraiya. "What?"

"Be careful." Jiraiya explained.

"I kinda guessed." Naruto dead-panned.

"You know what I mean. You may have gotten stronger, but make sure you think things through." Jiraiya sighed. "When things get to your head, you tend to rush into things. And most of the time, you're strong enough to get out of it somehow, that might not work against the Akatsuki."

"I've got that technique." Naruto pointed out.

"True. But still. And keep that technique as a trump card. It's best that no one knows you know about it yet." Jiraiya warned.

"Oh, fine." Naruto muttered. "I'm going now."

Jiraiya walked past Kakashi and whispered something into his ear. "Make sure he doesn't get into _too _much trouble."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'll try my best."

" 'Kay, let's go." Naruto exclaimed. He raced forwards, leaping into the air.

Tsunade and Jiraiya silently watched them leave.

1010101010

The five members of Team Kakashi raced through the trees. Naruto's feet hit the the branch with a loud crack. It fell to the ground.

"Naruto, I understand that you might feel worried and harried, but now matter how fast you go it still will take three days to get to the village of the Sand." Kakashi sighed. "Not unless you can teleport."

Naruto didn't slow his pace. "You know perfectly well why I need to get to-"

"-Huh? What are you guys doing here?" a voice cut in.

"Hm?" Naruto blinked.

A blond-haired girl moved beside the other five. "Hi."

"Temari-san?" Sakura exclaimed.

Temari smirked. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto blinked. "Were you in Konoha?"

"Yes. I was there for the preparations for the upcoming Chuunin Exams." Temari explained.

"Oh. Yeah." Obito eyes widened and quickly explained what had happened to her brother.

Temari paled. "I need to get back to the Sand right now."

"That's where we're headed." Kakashi answered.

"I'll come with you." Temari said instantly.

"Let's hurry up." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto nodded mutely and raced forwards.

1010101010

**And so, the Sand mission starts... **


	49. Sakura's Skills: Danger That Closes In!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

IMPORTANT! _This is a horrible chapter._

**It is nearly exactly like canon. Basically, I wrote it because saying: And then they got to the Sand, healed Kankuro, and headed out to find Gaara. just didn't cut it.**

**Which is why if you perfectly remember the canon, you should just read the last few paragraphs and it should be fine.**

**Also, recently I have discovered this:**

* * *

**Should I replace **1010101010 **with that? I like that better anyways.**

**If I do, though, I think I'll want to change all the chapters, and that'll be a _huge_ pain however...**

Chapter 48: Sakura's Improvement: The Danger That Closes In!

Team Kakashi... plus Temari... arrived at the gates of the rather uncolourful village of the Sand. All the buildings were a shade of brown and white. Still, as it was the _hidden _village of the Sand, that was to be expected. After all, it was located in the middle of the desert.

Temari raced up to the gatekeepers of the Sand. "It's Temari. The people behind me are the reinforcements from Konoha."

"The reinforcements?" one gatekeeper said with concealed relief. "Very well. Come in. I'll take you to the hospital. There's someone you might want to see."

"Someone I might want to see?" Temari blinked, racing after the gatekeeper who had already started to run off.

"Kankuro! I'm sure you already know about Kazekage-sama, but Kankuro followed his kidnappers too far." the gatekeeper explained. "He got hit by poison of the kidnappers, and we still can't neutralize it. If things continue on like this... he can't have more than half a day left."

"First Gaara... now Kankuro too?" Temari said. She clenched her fists. _Why?_

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Let's hurry, Temari-san. I'll examine him."

"Oh, yeah." Naruto commented. "Sakura, you became a medic nin, right? Can you heal him?"

"I can't tell until I see him." Sakura answered.

The seven of them continued on running towards the hospital.

1010101010

Back in Konoha, Tsunade was sitting in her desk, a newspaper spread out on it. She stared at a lottery ticket located on top of the newspaper.

And stared some more.

And a bit more, for good measure.

Then she shifted her gaze towards the newspaper, which had the results of the lottery.

And she glanced back at her lottery ticket yet again.

_I won. _Tsunade thought in mute astonishment

_Third place, but never the less, I won._

_..._

_Nothing good happens when I win._

Tsunade paled.

_This is a bad omen._

She grabbed her teacup. Unfortunately enough, Shizune had forbidded Tsunade to drink sake during work. And had confiscated all her sake bottles to boot.

Which is why she was forced to drink tea.

Of course, that was when the teacup decided to crack. Another bad omen.

Tsunade paled further.

"Shizune! Shizune!" she called urgently. "Can you get Gai's team in here? I've got a mission for them!"

1010101010

Sakura raced into the hospital room where Kankuro was. Various shinobi ran around in the room, doing various jobs.

She threw down her bag and ran to Kankuro's side.

Meanwhile, a old woman stared at Kakashi, who had just entered the room. She was quite old... wrinkles covered her face and hands. But even with her age, her face currently had the darkest look that Naruto had ever seen.

"White Fang..." she murmured furiously. She jumped at Kakashi, fully intending to fight him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and he blocked the old woman's jabs. He hit the old woman with his spare leg and kicked her to the ground.

He then grabbed her hands and prevented her from moving.

"What do you think you're doing, attacking Kakashi-sensei so suddenly?" Naruto demanded with irritation. "We're here to help the Sand, you senile old hag!"

"Was there really any reason for you to come in?" Sasuke retorted. "You're just showing off."

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto snapped.

"She said 'White Fang'..." Obito commented. "Oh, I got it! Hey, old woman, you thought Kakashi was the White Fang! Which he isn't by the way."

"That's right, Chiyo." an old man walked up to Naruto and the old woman- Chiyo. "Look closely. The resemblance is startling, but this man is not the White Fang of Konoha."

Chiyo blinked and started laughing nervously. "As if! I was just pretending to be senile!"

Naruto twitched and let Chiyo go. She quickly stood back up.

_Why is the Sand letting a crazy old woman loose?_

"Still, you're pretty good." Chiyo complimented. "Even though I was holding back quite a bit, to be able to get me to the ground like that..."

"Yes, whatever you say." Naruto muttered, ignoring her.

"More importantly, I need to treat Kankuro-san!" Sakura exclaimed in irritation. "Can you keep quiet for a bit?"

"Okay." Naruto shrugged. He blinked. "Wait, that's Kankuro? I couldn't tell without the make-up."

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Sakura gathered green chakra in her hands and put one of her hands on his chest. With her other hand, she grabbed the poison that she had drawn out of Kankuro's body.

She placed it in a bowl and continued on the process. Eventually, she stood back and wiped her forehead.

"I've removed most of the poison." Sakura explained. "There's no immediate danger to his life now. But I still need to make an anitidote to the remments of the poison in his body."

"Well..." Obito whispered. "Looks like Sakura has become a full-fledged medic nin."

Naruto nodded.

"Can you gather the ingredients I ask you to gather?" Sakura asked, sitting down onto a chair.

Chiyo stared at Sakura. "You remind me of the slug woman."

"Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura smiled. "Well, she is my master after all."

Chiyo's eyes widened. "Ebizo..."

The old man, presumably Ebizo, nodded. "Time is still flowing."

"Exactly. Now, let's hurry up and go after the Akatsuki." Naruto retorted. "We're running out of time. Sakura, how long will it take for you to make an antidote?"

"Depends. Do you have the tomoshiri plant here?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, in fact. Not too much, but we do have it. I'll take you to the greenhouse." a ninja answered.

"Good. Naruto, it shouldn't take _too _long." Sakura answered. The two of them walked out of the room.

"So, as soon as Sakura's finished with that, let's go after them." Naruto grinned. He paused. "Wait a second. Does anyone actually know where they went?"

"Kankuro was the only one to follow after Kazekage-sama." a random shinobi answered. "Unfortunately enough, we have completely lost them."

Obito looked disaproving. "Let me get this right. Your _Kazekage _was abducted, and the only one to follow him was what? A single chuunin? Low-jonin at most?"

Most of the Sand shinobi in the room looked slightly ashamed, which was saying something.

"Just because he was kidnapped by a couple of S-ranked ninjas isn't an excuse." Naruto agreed.

"That seems like an excuse to me." Sasuke muttered.

"I-I'll have you k-know..." a weak voice stammered. "-that I'm a... j-jonin."

All the eyes in the room turned to the weak form on the bed.

"There were... t-two enemies. One who t-took Gaara... and the other. You c-can follow Gaara's scent... for the f-first. The other... caught h-his clothing in m-my puppet."

Kankuro rubbed his eyes and looked. The figure of a slightly familiar blond-haired ninja reflected in his eyes.

_Is that... Uzumaki Naruto? And next to him... it's the whole Konoha team from the Chuunin Exams, plus an unknown person._

"Kankuro!" Temari exclaimed, running to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... more or l-less." Kankuro said unconvincingly.

"Kankuro." Chiyo said, staring at Kankuro with a unreadable expression. "I have heard that one of the enemies you fought was Sasori. Is that true?"

"I don't know if... it's t-true or not..." Kankuro stated hesitantly. "But that's what he... called himself. S-sasori of the Red Sand."

"I see." Chiyo murmured.

"Can you tell us more about the Akatsuki you fought?" Kakashi asked. "If we are going to fight them, we need to know about them."

Kankuro nodded and started to speak. He slowly and steadily explained what he knew about the Akatsuki members he fought with. It wasn't much, but it was something.

After a while, Sakura returned with the antidote to the poison in Kankuro's body.

"Drink it _all _up." Sakura ordered. "Medicine always tastes bad."

"You know, someone should really make medicine that tastes good." Obito muttered. "It would make trips to the hospital much more enjoyable."

"Are you done?" Naruto said with a tinge of impatience. "Let's go."

Sakura grabbed her bag and nodded. "Okay. Let's go then."

Kankuro stared at Naruto.

_That's him._

_That's the person who managed to make Gaara change so much._

_From... that thing... to what he is now. What seems like a normal human trying to make up for things he did before._

_Just by beating him in a fight._

_Then again, I don't think anyone had ever beaten Gaara in a fight before, so that was probably a major milestone._

_But still._

_Gaara... he isn't that psychotic monster that passes for human anymore._

_He's..._

_He's..._

"Uzumaki... Naruto." Kankuro said quietly, his eyes scanning the bed. "Please. Please save my brother."

Naruto flashed one of his trademark grins. "Of course!"

The grin transformed into a small smirk. "After all, I plan on becoming Hokage someday. It would help quite a bit if the Kazekage owed a favour to me."

Obito twitched.

_You know, sometimes I wonder if everything Naruto does is all a ploy to manipulate people into getting him into the Hokage position._

_I mean, if you wanted, you could explain off practically all of his actions for something like that._

"Are you coming?" Naruto demanded.

Obito blinked.

_On second thought, there's no way Naruto would do that._

_Nah. There's no way Naruto would even _think _of that. He wouldn't think that way. Or that deep. Etcetera._

He ran after Naruto and the rest of his team.

1010101010

"Wait!" Temari called. The five Konoha shinobi stopped. "If you'd wait a bit, you could have a Sand shinobi with as well. I'm coming with you."

Kakashi blinked. "I suppose you may co-"

"Temari, you stay here. There's plenty for you to do." a voice from above called.

"Chiyo-baasama!" Temari exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm not just a old woman." Chiyo said, jumping down from the tall building she was standing on. She hit the ground with a heavy thump.

"You jumped." Obito stated with shock.

"Yes, she did." Naruto nodded, in a similar state.

"Besides. I've wanted to see my 'cute little' grandson for a while now." Chiyo smirked.

"..."

"G-grandson?" Naruto stammered. "One of the Akatsuki is your _grandson?_"

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to go with us?" Sasuke demanded. "After all-"

"I assure you, if it comes to killing him... I will not hesitate." Chiyo assured.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi discreetly hit Sasuke in the ankle. "We would be glad to have you on this mission."

Sasuke resisted the urge to kill Kakashi.

_It would cause too many questions, and there's too many witnesses. _he reasoned to himself.

_And it's not like anyone saw._

He noticed Naruto failing to resist a snicker from the corner of his eye.

_Scratch that._

"We need to go. We don't have a moment to waste." Kakashi turned around and started to run.

1010101010

Eerie eyes glowed in the darkness. "Is everyone here?"

A dark figure took in the people assembled. They were standing in a semi-circle around a statue. The lifeless form of Gaara was in the middle. "Yes."

"Very well. We should start the ritual." the original person stated. He seemed like the leader. "Make sure your real bodies are secure. It will take three days to complete it."

"Three days? Won't it take longer since Orochimaru is gone, un?" another figure demanded.

"If you think that, let's hurry up and start." yet another muttered.

"Zetsu." the leader stated. "Use your real body to survey our surrondings."

The so-called Zetsu nodded.

"Let us start." the leader decided.

1010101010

Gai and his team raced through the trees, heading towards the Sand.

"Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed. "Let's get to the Sand in two days!"

"No, one day!" Gai countered.

"Half a day!" Lee cried back.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Enough..." Tenten groaned. "No matter how fast you go, it still takes three days to get to the Sand."

Neji sighed. "Why has Fate forced us to deal with these hyperactive idiots?"

"Don't ask me." Tenten retorted.

_Why has 'Fate' forced me to deal with two hyperactive idiots and a Fate-obessed idio- er, person?_

The four of them continued on racing through the trees.

Meanwhile, a strange plant-like figure melted up from the trees. One half black, and one half white.

He... or perhaps it... stared at the retreating figures of Team Gai, then melted back into the tree.

1010101010

Naruto rummaged around in his pouch, producing a somewhat suspicious-looking seal from it. He discreetly put it at the bottom of the gatepost leading out of the Sand.

"Are you coming, Naruto?" Obito asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Naruto ran after his team out of the Sand.

Kakashi quickly summoned his dogs after they were a bit away from the village.

"I'm going to get my dogs to separate to find the scent of the Akatsuki who had captured Gaara." Kakashi explained. "Even though they may have separated, remember that our mission is solely to retrieve Gaara. Not to engage the Akatsuki in battle, if possible."

He recieved nods from his team.

Chiyo yawned. "Will you really be able to find the Kazekage using those dogs?"

"Yes." Kakashi said patiently. He waved a scrap of fabric over the noses of each of his dogs. "Separate. Come back when you find the scent. Guruko, you stay here. We'll follow you."

The seven other dogs ran off in opposite directions.

" 'Kay." Naruto nodded.

They moved forwards, following the dog.

"Um, Naruto..." Sakura said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Naruto said.

"The Akatsuki have been targeting you for a while, right?" Sakura blinked. "I mean, I know they tried to capture you before your training trip..."

"Uh, yeah, I guess..." Naruto shrugged.

"The Akatsuki?" Chiyo said with interest. "Why would they target you?"

"I'm a Jinchuriki. They target Jinchuriki. They target me." Naruto dead-panned.

Chiyo's eyes widened slightly.

_He's a Jinchuriki as well?_

"I think she didn't know you were a Jinchuriki." Obito pointed out.

"Yeah, but I wanted to see her expression." Naruto shrugged. "I was disappointed."

Chiyo twitched.

"What I was wondering..." Sakura said hesitantly. "Why did the Akatsuki wait three years to attack someone again?"

"Well, it was three years since _I _was attacked. Not necessarily three years since I_ someone _was attacked." Naruto shrugged. "There must be other Jinchuriki."

"True." Sakura admitted.

"And after failing to capture me _twice, _maybe they didn't want to risk failing yet _again._" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke scoffed. "Or they didn't want to go against Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"That too." Naruto amended.

"Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Chiyo repeated.

"Oh, I didn't say?" Naruto grinned. "I'm Ero- that is, Jiraiya of the Sannin's apprentice."

Chiyo's eyes widened slightly again. "I suppose you're not just a typical irritating brat."

"Why people always feel the need to insult me to compliment me?" Naruto said irritably. He turned back to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, do you know if one of your dogs have the Akatsuki's scent yet?"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded. "Gurako has, in fact. The one we're following."

Naruto stared forwards with an impassive expression.

_Gaara..._

All of them continued forwards, not noticing the plant-like person disappearing back into a tree.

1010101010

Pakkun took a breath as he ran after the first Konoha team he spotted around here.

Which, for better or worse, turned out to be the team of Maito Gai.

Pakkun barked furiously in an attempt to make them notice him.

"Pakkun?" Gai paused, turning around. "The dog of my youthful rival?"

"Hello." Pakkun stated, breathing hard. "I've got something to tell you."

1010101010

"There are two Konoha teams heading here." a cold voice said, one shadowy figure amoung many in the cave. He seemed to be the same as the plant-like figure that had been spying. "The first is leaded by someone named Maito Gai, I believe."

"Who is he?" the leader demanded.

"A skillful jonin from Konoha." the figure explained. "He is very adept with taijustu."

"Very well. I will use that techni-" the leader started.

"May I go instead?" a figure with gills demanded. It was obviously Kisame. "I have a bit of a... grudge against him, let's say."

The leader looked over Kisame. "Very well. You have a lot of chakra, even for among the Akatsuki, so this technique would work well for you. I will still need 30% of your chakra."

"Ch. Well, I still will be able to pay him back..." Kisame shrugged.

His eyes flew open, away from the cave.

"... for that kick." Kisame finished.

Meanwhile, back in the cave, the plant-like figure continued on talking.

"The other team includes a few interesting people. Such as, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, _and _two of few known Uchiha left- Uchiha Sasuke and Obito."

Nothing changed on Itachi's face at the mention of his little brother. Not to mention the Uchiha that the Akatsuki had discovered not too long ago.

Well, not that anyone could actually see his facial expression, considering the fact it was nothing but a black silouette with eyes.

"The Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi? Itachi, you and Kisame were in charge of capturing him." the leader commented. "But you failed twice."

Itachi mentally winced.

"Perhaps I should let someone else attempt this time." the leader commented. "Let's see..."

1010101010

"I see..." Gai murmured. "We are closer to the Akatsuki than Kakashi and his team?"

"Yes." Pakkun answered. "They were heading towards the Land of Rivers, in between Sand and Fire. Anyways, follow me. I'll explain more as we go."

Gai nodded and the four of them- plus a dog- raced forwards, following Pakkun.

They exited the forest, landing in the outskirts of the desert.

Pakkun sniffed the air and froze. "Someone's coming!"

Neji instantly activated his Byakugan. "Behind us!"

The five of them jumped forwards, taking cover behind a rock just as an explosion of dust and rock flew up.

From the cloud, the silouette of someone holding a large sword gradually grew clearer.

Gai's eyes widened. "That's..."

He paused and scratched his head. "Who?"

Kisame resisted the urge to jump at him and lop his head off right now.

"I'll just have to 'refresh' your memory, then." Kisame growled.

Team Gai all got into a fighting stance.

1010101010

"Stop!" Kakashi cried, just as his team entered a clearing in the forest.

Everyone instantly stopped.

"Hello. Kakashi of the Sharingan." a voice said.

Six pairs of eyes widened in unision.

A man walked towards the six shinobi. He wore the typical Akatsuki robes, showing that he was a member of that organization.

He wasn't any member of the Akatsuki they knew, however.

"Your bounty is quite high, you know?" the man stated. Barely any of his face was shown, all covered up a mask. The only part of his face visible was his eerie eyes and the space around it. His eyes were a discoloured shade of red, with pupil-less white-green irises.

"My name is Kakuzu." the man- Kakuzu said coldly. "And I'm afraid I'm going to kill you all."

1010101010

**Yup, I decided that I wanted to put Kakuzu in instead of Itachi.**


	50. Defeating Kakuzu: Akatsuki's Deception!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**You didn't _really _think I'd leave you with that horrible excuse for a chapter for a week, now would I?**

**You know, I've never actually said outright what gender I am, you know?**

**It's not on my profile either.**

**I mean, I think it's obvious, but that might be because I already know.**

**So, out of curiousity, do you guys think I'm a girl or a guy?**

Chapter 49: Defeating Kakuzu: The Akatsuki's Deception!

"Kakuzu?" Naruto repeated. "Why did you only know Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's the only one with a bounty." Kakazu rationlized. "I have no interest in you others, except for the fact I have to kill you all. Wait, which one of you is the Jinchuriki? I need to capture you."

"Kakashi-sensei, can I-" Naruto started, glaring at Kakuzu in irritation.

"No. We're going to fight together. He's a member of the Akatsuki." Kakashi pointed out, not even bothering to hear what Naruto was about to say. "He's stronger than he seems."

Naruto grumbled under his breath.

Kakuzu brought his arm up and his hand flew out from the elbow down. Black strings kept that hand attached to his arm.

The six of them scattered, and the hand flew back to his arm.

"Looks like we don't exactly have time to make a plan." Obito commented. "Still, six against one? Even though he's an Akatsuki, I feel _sorry _for him. Well, not really."

"Just don't get in my way." Sasuke retorted, activating his Sharingan.

"Oh, that's my line." Naruto smirked, placing his hands into a handseal. "Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba. Wind Swords!"

Kakuzu easily dodged the technique, wary of any other attack. He jumped back, leaving a large space between him and the Konoha team. He seemed to be doing nothing but analyzing the situation.

Naruto stared at Kakuzu. "Something's wrong."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt a slight bit of chakra from behind them.

"Scatter!" Kakashi ordered.

The six of them scattered without hesitation as the detached hand of Kakuzu flew out of the ground.

"Wow. This guy can detach his _hand_?" Obito commented.

Naruto jumped at the hand and attempted to stab it with a kunai. It wrestled itself out of Naruto's grasp and got dragged back down through the ground towards Kakuzu.

A devious smile appeared on Naruto's face for a moment, then disappeared.

_I'm going to finish this up quickly. _Kakuzu decided, taking off his cloak. His eyes flitted over his right arm for a split-second, and he noticed a white, steadily burning, tag on it. It was nearly completely burnt.

_That little-_

His eyes widened and he quickly lengthened his arm, leading it towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_Darn it! He noticed!_

"Get away!" Naruto snapped. "Explosion tag!"

Luckily enough, the tag exploded half-way between Kakuzu and Naruto.

Kakuzu cut off the threads that attached himself to his arm without hesitation the moment it exploded. He sucessfully managed to keep himself from butning to death.

Chiyo chuckled. "You're pretty good, I suppose."

"You didn't think that he might aim your explosion tag back towards us?" Sasuke said scathingly.

"Well, at least I managed to destroy his right hand! That's more than _you _did." Naruto retorted.

"I would've gotten him as soon as he looked in my eyes." Sasuke snapped.

"Sure you would've." Naruto scoffed. "Well, you can concentrate on hiding behind us as you attempt to meet your eyes with Kakuzu."

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke growled. "I don't need my genjutsu to fight someone like this."

"Enough arguing, more fighting!" Obito snapped.

"What's he doing?" Sakura said in confusion.

All of them stared at Kakuzu. Four ghoul-like figures floated up from his back. They appeared to be made out of the threads that criss-crossed Kakuzu's body and connected his limbs to it.

They all wore different masks, however.

"What _are _those?" Naruto muttered in disgust.

"Things we have to destroy." Obito retorted, placing his hands into a handseal. "Katon: Endan! Flame Bullet!"

"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu! Great Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke snapped in unision.

"Fuuton: Shinkuuha. Vacuum Wave!" Naruto said.

Kakuzu looked on impassively as the two of the four 'beings' blew techniques out of their mouths.

What seemed to be a small sea of fire completely destroyed the three weaker techniques.

"Um, I have a feeling that we might be in a bit of trouble." Naruto muttered. "Suiton: Shuuhen Mizumamori. Surronding Water Protection."

Kakashi blinked, looking at the gigantic water shield that surronded the six of them.

"Good, Naruto. But I rather doubt this'd be enough against a wind-enhanced fire attack." Kakashi pointed out, placing his hand into a handseal. In a second, he had moved through five handseals.

_Raiton: Raikou! Lightning Flash!_

The technique went into the water shield Naruto had put up.

"They say to fight fire with fire, but I guess you're fighting wind-fire with lightning-water." Obito commented.

Kakuzu's technique hit the lightning-enhanced water and was sucessfully disperced.

Naruto let the technique go, as smoke and steam floated through the air.

"Perfect chance." Naruto grinned. He closed his eyes for a moment, then raced through the makeshift smokescreen towards what he thought was Kakuzu.

"Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed, a blue glow lighting his face.

He thrusted his hand forwards to pierce a body.

Naruto frowned as he met less resistance than he expected. His eyes narrowed as the smoke and steam cleared enough for him to see the figure in front of him.

He discovered that there was a blob of black threads and a broken mask on the ground in front of him.

"Darn. Well, at least I got one of the weird things." Naruto muttered, jumping back to his team.

"Naruto, I'm going to take a page out of your book." Obito decided.

"Hm?" Naruto blinked.

"Hey! You! Kakuzu!" Obito exclaimed. "Where's Gaara!"

Naruto twitched.

"I did _not _act like that." he whispered.

"Keep on believing that if you want." Sasuke smirked.

"I wasn't one of the ones who captured him." Kakuzu answered.

"Why are you attacking us?" Obito demanded.

"Do I need a reason?" Kakuzu said coldly looked on towards Naruto. "You. Blondie."

"Yes?" Naruto said calmly.

"You destroyed my Wind Element heart." he narrowed his eyes, and something that resembled anger... no, irritation... flashed in the corners. "You'll replace it. Temporarily, that is. Do you know how difficult it is to find a heart of someone with the wind element? In fact, I think I'll replace my right arm you incinerated with yours as well."

"Heart?" Naruto said in confusion.

"I suppose I can give you the courtesy of explaining." Kakazu sighed. "I have five hearts. Well, four now. Each of them are in one of those, with one in mine. And each of them has a different chakra element."

He paused.

_Wait a second... since I'm using _that _technique to be here, then technically I didn't lose a heart..._

_Hm..._

_For that matter, I didn't lose a right arm either. Perfect._

_Whatever. I need to kill them anyways. I'll put Hatake Kakashi's body somewhere where it won't rot as much, then collect it later after the ritual finishes. For the bounty._

"Oh, so that's why you want my heart." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, I'll just make sure you don't get it then."

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Kakuzu said coldly.

One of the beings blew out a lightning technique.

The six of them dodged the technique.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"So, that means there's one heart in each of the beings, most likely." he commented.

"So, that means we have to kill him another... four times?" Obito raised his eyebrow. "Wonderful."

"That's stupid." Naruto retorted. "Let's just aim at his head."

"I agree with Naruto." Sasuke nodded.

Chiyo chuckled. "That's one way to get past that little problem."

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, thinking. "Okay. There's no point in just standing here. I'll go after Kakuzu, so can you-"

"No." Sasuke cut him off. "_I'll _go after Kakuzu."

"Sasuke, this isn't the time to argue..." Obito complained.

"I have my genjutsu." Sasuke explained. "I'll get Kakuzu under a genjustu, then attack him with my Chidori. Much better than your plan which was- what? Charge after Kakuzu with a Rasengan?"

Naruto growled. "That was not my plan, okay? Stop thinking that I'm the same as before. But I guess that might work better. Slightly.

He sighed. "Fine. I'll back you up."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, utterly serious. He lunged after one of the beings without a moment of hesitation.

The being opened its mouth and a lightning technique of some sort flew out.

"Fuudate! Wind Shield!" Naruto said quickly, creating a shield in front of him. The lightning technique and shield destroyed each other.

He grabbed a number of kunai from his pouch and threw them, one after another.

Explosions flew up.

The being easily dodged the small explosions. It might have been injured if it had been human, but this being seemed to be made out of moving black strings.

That didn't deter Naruto, however. It didn't even seem to worry him much.

He merely took out four more tag-attached kunai and threw them at the ground around the being.

The being made to escape again, but found it's way blocked by a translucent shield.

It swiftly turned to another direction, but Naruto had already set up another shield on that side.

In a matter of a second, the other two sides were covered with the shield, along with the top.

Naruto smirked.

The being opened it's mouth and did the same lightning technique again.

"Gee, is that the only technique you know?" Naruto retorted. He walked up to the shield slowly.

"You know what's interesting about this shield? Things can go in, but not out." Naruto grinned. Even if his opponent was probably non-sentient, he felt the need to talk to it. "It's hard to get people in here though. Aren't I lucky you seem to be dumber than most?"

The being continued on trying to escape.

"So. I wonder what would have happen if I threw this explosion tag?" Naruto smirked, lifting up a kunai. He threw it through the shield, causing ripples to appear.

"Five... four..." Naruto counted. "Three... "

There was an explosion, incinerating the being into nothingness.

Naruto twitched and muttered 'two' and 'one' underneath his breath.

Meanwhile, Obito looked at his opponent.

"How to deal with this..." Obito murmured.

_It's made out of strings, so unless I completely destroy it at once, it'll probably regenerate or something like that._

_Wait, Naruto just destroyed the mask and it melted... or something like that._

_So, basically, as long as I destroy the mask, it's fine._

Obito's eye narrowed.

_I might be able to use taijutsu, but those strings seem awfully dangerous, so I better stay with ninjutsu. After all..._

_...Can these things even fall under genjutsu? Doubt it._

The being didn't wait for Obito to finish musing. It opened it's mouth, an Earth technique coming out.

This technique was in the form of a a large spear.

Obito jumped back, the spear stabbing itself into the ground.

"Fine, then." Obito muttered, glaring at the being.

_I may not have super-strong techniques like the Chidori or Rasengan..._

He blinked once, his Sharingan activating.

_Or super-strong strength like Sakura..._

His hands floated into several different handseals.

_But I can still do this._

_Katon: Kasenshin! Thousand Needles of Fire!_

The chakra that Obito had let out narrowed into needles. It lit up with fire, and flew towards the being.

The being attempted to dodge the onslaught of needles, but eventually got hit.

The needles that went threw the black cloak of threads caused no damage, but a needle hit the mask.

It broke into little pieces, and the being fell onto the ground.

Obito grinned.

1010101010

Sakura glared at the being.

_I can't lose._

_I have to prove that I'm just as strong as Naruto and Sasuke... and Obito-san._

Her hands clenched.

_I'm not a dead weight anymore._

Her eyes narrowed and she jumped at the being in front of her.

Her fists met thin air as the being stepped back. She flipped in mid-air and landed lightly on the ground.

This being blew out a concentrated blast of fire.

Sakura dodged, the edge of her sandals a little blacker than before.

She glared at the being and took a breath.

_Calm down._

Her eyes narrowed and she aimed a kick at towards the being.

The being simply blew out another burst of fire.

Sakura jumped back yet again, dodging it expertly.

_Like I thought. Whenever I attack it, it gets me away from it with a blast of fire._

_As long as I keep on the offensive, I should be fine. I've got a plan. If I can call it that._

Sakura aimed yet another kick right underneath the mask.

The mouth opened, as if to blow out fire again.

Sakura already expected that. She already hit the being and kicked off into the air. Sakura clenched her fist and punched the being straight into the ground.

It didn't stand a chance as the mask cracked into little pieces.

She smiled.

1010101010

Kakuzu frowned underneath his mask as his last 'heart' was destroyed.

He had expected them to be more of a difficultly for them to defeat, but he didn't have as much chakra as usual, after all. They were connected partly to his chakra supply.

Kakuzu ducked as a blade of lightning flew over his head. He stared at the ground, avoiding the gaze of Sasuke.

_Things wouldn't be so easy for them if I had all my chakra. _

_However, enough time has passed that there's no way that they can reach the Jinchuriki before the beast is extracted._

_My only irritation is that I cannot gain the bounty for Hatake Kakashi. _

Kakuzu let his arms separate from his body, aiming the one with a hand still attached towards Kakashi.

The two of them promptly tried to attack his arms.

Kakuzu froze.

Not because he wanted to. Because he had to.

A throaty chuckle echoed from behind Kakuzu.

"Did you think that I was a senile old lady?" Chiyo smirked, her hands extended in front of her.

Blue threads attached themselves to various parts of Kakuzu.

She winced slightly as Kakuzu tried to escape.

"What are you waiting for?" Chiyo demanded. "Hurry up and finish him off!"

Kakashi nodded and powered up a Chidori. He stabbed it in the chest of Kakuzu, destroying his last heart.

Kakuzu fell to the ground as Chiyo let the chakra strings go.

A puff of smoke flew up, covering everyone and everything for a few moments.

Then it dispersed, and revealed the face of 'Kakuzu'.

"That's a jonin from the Sand." Chiyo commented, staring down at the body in shock. "Yuura. He's been working hard as a leader for years now. There's no way he's an Akatsuki spy."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Certain." Chiyo said.

"It can't be Henge." Naruto muttered.

"It has to be some sort of special technique." Obito commented. His eyes widened. "Wait, that means-"

"-Gaara's in trouble." Naruto finished. "They were trying to slow us down."

"They must have already started to extract the tailed beast." Chiyo stated.

"Extract." Naruto repeated mutely.

"Yes. Perhaps they want to make a new Jinchuriki." Chiyo answered.

"We must hurry." Kakashi murmured. "There's no time."

"Old lady." Naruto said in worry, his head starting to put the pieces together. "When someone extracts the tailed beast from the Jinchuriki..."

He hesitated, his eyes darkening.

"...does the Jinchuriki die?"

There was a moment of silence, before Chiyo answered softly. "Yes."

Naruto looked nothing but resigned.

"So, wait a second. If the Akatsuki get ahold of _Naruto, _then..." Obito let the sentence go unfinished.

Sakura's eyes widened.

_No._

"Stop worrying!" Naruto snapped, not wanting to worry them. "We'll save Gaara, okay?"

"We're worried about you-" Sakura retorted.

"-there's no reason to." Sasuke cut Sakura off. "Or do you not believe in Naruto? I'm sure that the Akatsuki will be so irritated with his annoying self that they'd let him go if they actually ever managed to capture him. Which I doubt."

"I'm glad you have such faith in me." Naruto said sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked. "Whatever you say."

Naruto turned around and looked towards the forest.

_Gaara..._

"Let's go." Kakashi said quickly. "We can't lose another moment."

There was a series of nods, and the six of them jumped into the trees.

1010101010

**Blah, blah, blah... Anything else to say?**


	51. Naruto's Fury: Gaara's Death!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Well, I'm pleased to say most people didn't think I was a guy.**

**I guess it's the 'Artemis' part. It is, _technically_, the name of a female greek goddess.**

**But you know, I picked the name from 'Artemis Fowl', not Percy- er, greek myths.**

**Chapter 50! Half a hundred! Well, technically that was the last chapter, since fanfiction thinks that the prologue is Chapter 1 after all.**

Chapter 50: Naruto's Fury: Gaara's Death?

Team Gai stared up at the giant rock that blocked the way into a cave. An old red gate was in front of this rock.

A lake surronded this rock, but the four members of Team Gai easily stood on the water.

They had sucessfully managed to defeat Kisame, who had been sent to stop them. Or rather, the person who Kisame had somehow taken over had tried to stop them.

As soon as 'Kisame' had been defeated, Pakkun had led Team Gai to the end of the scent trail.

Neji activated his Byakugan, looking into the cave. His eyes widened.

He brought his sight back to his team. "There's... it's hard to explain. But... I _can _see that Gaara is in there."

Pakkun nodded. "This is where the scent trail ends. He has to be in here."

Gai's eyes narrowed and he jumped at the rock, punching it as hard as he could.

Nothing happened other than what seemed like ripples flowing over the rock.

"A barrier." Gai murmured.

"What should we do, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, looking at the rock.

"First, we have to break the barrier!" Gai exclaimed.

"How should we do that?" Tenten asked.

"Well-" Gai started.

"That's a Five Seals Barrier." Naruto commented, jumping down from behind them, landing on the water without a splash.

The four members of Team Gai turned around.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura-san! Sasuke-kun!" Lee exclaimed with a bright look.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Obito grumbled.

Gai smiled slightly. "Kakashi. You're late."

"And that's _news_?" Sasuke muttered.

"Who are you?" Neji asked, looking at Chiyo.

"An adviser from the Sand." Naruto answered for her. "Anyways, more importantly, we need to save Gaara!"

"You mentioned the Five Seal Barrier." Kakashi commented. "Naruto, do you know about it?"

"Yeah. I think I saw it in a scroll once." Naruto answered. "If I remember correctly, there should be four other seals close to here with the same japanese character that's written on this one."

He pointed up at the seal that was attached to the rock.

"I'm pretty sure you have to remove them at the same time." Naruto continued. "Other than that, I don't really know."

"Exactly." Kakashi nodded, pleased. "Neji, can you find those seals for us?"

Veins pulsed around Neji's eyes as he activated his Byakugan.

His sight extended, and he easily located the four seals.

"Found them." Neji answered. "One's on a rock five hundred metres in the north-east direction. Another's on a tree three hundred metres in the south-east direction. The next is on a rock wall six hundred metres in the north-west direction, and the last is in a grove eight hundred metres in the south-west direction."

Gai nodded and opened his backpack. He brought out a few radio sets. "We'll stay in contact with these."

He handed the radio sets to his team members. "Kakashi. I'm sure my team is faster than yours, so we'll find the seals."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll leave you to it."

Gai handed Kakashi the last radio set. "We'll contact you when we're in place. Now, let's go! With the power of youth!"

The four of them scattered.

Naruto's hands clenched.

_I hate this._

_I can't do anything but stay here and wait._

_Gaara... you better be alright._

1010101010

Inside the cave, the silouettes of the Akatsuki members slowly disappeared.

"It's getting quite noisy outside." the leader commented. "Sasori. Deidara. Make sure you take care of them."

"There's another Jinchuriki outside, right? Sorry, Itachi." Sasori said unsincerely.

"What does the Jinchuriki look like?" Deidara asked.

Itachi paused. "He... The first person who yells at you. That'll be him."

He disappeared.

"What? How are we supposed to find him like that, un?" Deidara grumbled.

The last of the Akatsuki members that weren't actually there disappeared.

"Well, let's wait until they break in." Sasori smirked.

1010101010

Gai's voice came out of the radio set. "Ready!"

"Ready!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Ready!" Lee cried.

"In place." Neji said coldly.

Kakashi nodded, his hand over the seal. "Ready. Sakura, are you?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded, standing in front of the rock, ready to punch it.

"Okay. In three, two, one..." Kakashi counted down. "Now!"

The five of them ripped down the seals in near unision.

Sakura promptly punched the rock. It crumbled into little pieces, leaving the path clear into the cave.

The six of them ran into the cave.

"Were we too late?" Chiyo murmured, noting the motionless body of Gaara on the ground.

But in front of Gaara crouched two Akatsuki members.

Sasori, a hulking man with black hair. And Deidara, a young man with his blond hair tied in a ponytail.

Next to Deidara, a big white clay bird stood.

"So, which one of you is the Jinchuriki, un?" Deidara murmured quietly.

_The one that starts yelling at us first, hm?_

Naruto glared at the two Akatsuki members, and took a breath.

_Calm down._

Obito twitched. "Hurry up and talk! How long are we going to stare at each other?"

Deidara smirked. "So it's him, un."

Naruto hands clenched as he noticed the motionless body of Gaara behind the two Akatsuki.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Him." Naruto snapped, unable to keep quiet any longer.

Deidara looked at Naruto with disinterest. "We extracted the tailed beast from him."

He froze.

_No. It's not possible. No. No._

"No way." Obito whispered. "He's..."

"Yeah, don't you get it?" A slightly manical smile found itself on Deidara's face. "He's dead, un."

Naruto grabbed his arm and clenched it.

_Don't jump at them._

_Don't. They'll kill you in a moment if you don't think of a plan._

His knuckles turned white.

_Gaara..._

_He can't be dead. There's still a chance. There has to be._

_But that goes down every second._

_And getting yourself killed won't help._

Naruto slowly let his hand fall back to his side.

Sakura and Obito looked at Naruto worriedly.

Sasuke, on the other hand, simply scowled. He didn't show his emotions as usual.

Obito took a breath and a small, weak, smile floated onto her face. "If you think we're going to let you have Gaara, then you're wrong. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Then he grinned back. "Yeah!"

He turned his face towards the two Akatsuki. "And you better be ready!"

"Hm. It looks like the Jinchuriki wants this corspe back." Sasori smirked.

"Sasori no danna..." Deidara said. "... I'm pretty sure you won't like this, but I'll take care of the Jinchuriki."

Sasori glared at Deidara.

"You call those explosions art?" Sasori scoffed. "Art is something that survives a long time, into the future. Eternal beauty."

"I respect you, but nevertheless I believe art is the beauty of an explosion." Deidara countered.

The other six stared at the two Akatsuki with something that resembled shock.

_Hm... I wonder if my theory that the more confident and/or strong you are, the more nonchalent you are with battles is actually true? _Obito mused.

"Are you going to take us seriously or not?" Naruto snapped.

Sasori and Deidara ignored Naruto.

"Are you _trying _to annoy me?" Sasori demanded.

"I said that you wouldn't like it." Deidara pointed out. "My art is completely different from your... puppet show, un."

In saying those last words, Deidara quickly jumped onto his bird before Sasori stabbed him with the tail that had come out of his body.

In the bird's beak was Gaara.

"See ya, Sasori no danna!" Deidara said cheerfully, flying away.

His bird swallowed Gaara with a gulp.

The moment Deidara's bird had left the ground, Naruto grabbed a kunai.

He threw it at Deidara's bird, and it firmly lodged itself into the soft clay.

"Was there any point in that?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Naruto answered.

Then disappeared in a yellow flash.

Kakashi and Obito's eyes widened. Their gaze went up to the bird, where they saw Naruto climbing up the tail to Deidara.

"He didn't tell me he learned _that_!" Obito complained. "Kakashi, I'm going after him."

Kakashi nodded. "What are you waiting for?"

Obito raced out of the cave and after the bird.

Sasuke hesitated for a moment, then ran after Obito.

Kakashi sighed.

_Will the three of them really be alright against an Akatsuki member?_

Chiyo's eyes narrowed. "That technique... I recognize it. I've never seen it in person, but I heard many rumors about it during the last war."

"More importantly, there's an Akatsuki member in front of us." Kakashi said quickly, before Chiyo could say any more. "This really isn't the time."

Sasuke let it go, for now. He looked at Sasori and activated his Sharingan.

He frowned.

_His chakra seems a little odd._

Sakura stared at Sasori.

_Just by looking at him, I can tell he's much stronger than me._

_How much more experience he has._

_How many kills._

Sakura shook her head slightly.

_But I got stronger. _

_Just because he's stronger than me doesn't mean I can't beat him._

Chiyo looked at Sasori with an unreadable expression.

_Sasori..._

"Stay behind me!" Chiyo snapped as she threw out several kunai in front of her. They floated in the air for a moment, then raced towards Sasori.

Sasori's tail flew out and blocked all of the kunai easily.

Unfortunately, in exchange the back of his cloak was ripped apart, revealing a horrific sight.

The sight of a wooden face with a tail coming out of the mouth.

"What in the world?" Kakashi murmured, staring despite himself.

"That isn't his real body." Chiyo said resignedly. "It's merely a puppet."

"A puppet?" Sakura in surprise. "But I don't see him behind... this thing."

"His real body is _inside _the puppet." Chiyo explained. "His puppet is like his armor. And I recognize that puppet. It's Sasori's favourite."

"So if we want to do anything, we need to get Sasori out of the puppet." Kakashi commented, his eyes narrowing. "I shouldn't hold back against an Akatsuki member."

He pushed up his hitaiate, revealing a spinning Sharingan.

"Do you know anything about possible traps and mechanisms?" Kakashi asked.

Chiyo shook her head. "It's a slightly different shape from the puppet I know. It's possible that there's more or altered mechanisms."

"So we have no advantage." Kakashi murmured.

Chiyo nodded.

"Sakura." Kakashi decided. "Your strength is the best way to break open the puppet."

She nodded, determined.

"If you don't dodge all the attacks, you're dead." Kakashi said brusquely. "It's likely that all the weapons are covered in poison."

Sakura considered telling them that she had two vials of the antidote, but decided against it. Sasori was listening.

Chiyo brought her hands to her head and undid her bun. Her hair fell around her face.

"Let's go." Sakura said, any hint of doubt erased from her voice.

1010101010

Deidara stared at the blondie who climbed up onto his bird. "How'd you get up here, un?"

Naruto's eyes flashed, revealing his badly concealed fury. "You don't need to know that. All _you _have to do is give back Gaara."

Deidara scoffed. "And why would I do that? The only thing I'm going to do is capture your black-haired friend that's running after us."

Naruto glanced back, and Deidara swiftly used his moment of distraction to push Naruto off the bird.

Naruto looked back, but it was too late. He was already falling through the air.

"Naruto!" Obito cried, jumping towards the falling figure of Naruto.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut.

_Come on, you can do it... it's no different from when you're on the ground._

_Teleport! Unless you want to die, do it! _

Deidara smirked, looking at the falling figure of Naruto.

_He's dead. Now, more importantly, how did he get on my bird in the first place? _

_I guess he must have jumped on as I flew past him._

His mouth opened slightly as he saw a bright flash of yellow replace the falling figure of Naruto.

_Wha-_

Deidara's bird leaned to the right as Naruto weighed it down.

_How'd he get up here again? No, not important. I'll throw him off._

He leaned in and urged his bird to move faster, and faster.

Naruto gritted his teeth and stabbed another kunai into the clay. He held down tightly.

_I've gotten this far. I can't fail now._

_I have to save Gaara and he's in the middle of this bird thing._

Blood trailed down from his hand as the sharp edge of his kunai scratched Naruto's left hand. But something like that wouldn't stop Naruto.

Gradually, the shrieking wind slowed down to a harsh breeze. Naruto took a breath of relief.

Deidara walked over to where Naruto was desperately hanging on.

"You're still not thrown off... un?" Deidara commented. The look in his eyes changed from mild irritation to crafty. "Then all I have to do is push you off."

He brought his foot down onto Naruto's hand.

Naruto involuntarily let go. He was now hanging on the bird with one hand.

Deidara smirked. He kicked the other hand off, and dropped a little clay bird after Naruto.

Naruto scowled as he noticed his kunai falling down beside him.

_Well, that destroys that chance._

The little clay bird flew beside Naruto.

_Huh? What's this?_

Deidara put his hands in a handseal and smiled insincerely.

"Art is an..." Deidara started.

An orange explosion burst out of the bird.

"...explosion!" he finished, with a smirk.

_Now to take care of the Jinchuriki... hm? _

Deidara scowled as he noticed that Naruto had appeared next to Obito and Sasuke, who was still following the bird a couple hundred metres back.

Currently, Deidara was flying over a small canyon with plenty of pillars for shinobi to land on.

_That blondie sure is hard to kill. I'll give him that._

1010101010

Sakura, Chiyo, and Kakashi got in various fighting positions.

Then they struck.

The three of them raced forwards.

Sakura paled as a flurry of kunai, gleaming with poison, very nearly hit her.

Luckily enough, her instincts came in and she managed to duck.

Then just as she managed to recover from the flurry of kunai, another mechanism came in. A number of chains flew out, with a pointed blade at the end of each one.

This one, Kakashi blocked easily with his Sharingan and two kunai.

"Now, Sakura!" Kakashi cried, as Sakura neared Sasori.

Sasori smirked, and his tail came up, ready to hit Sakura.

Chiyo lifted up her hands and _pulled._

Sasori's tail froze, kept in place by the chakra threads that Chiyo had attached to his tail. He scowled. "You old ha-"

He was cut off by Sakura's punch to his puppet. It broke into little pieces, completely destroying the puppet.

Sakura smiled and jumped back.

1010101010

"Where is it?" Obito demanded, still running after Deidara's bird.

"Where's what?" Naruto said innocently.

"You know what! How'd you get it on me, anyways?" Obito said in irritation.

"This isn't the time." Naruto retorted. "I can tell you where it is later. But now, we _need _to save Gaara."

"You do realize all we're doing is 'saving' a corspe?" Sasuke retorted.

Naruto glared at Sasuke fiercely. "He's still alive! He has to be!"

"Naru-" Obito started.

"Stop deluding yourself!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly.

"Gaara or whatever... he's dead!" Sasuke said brusquely. "And nothing can change that! What is it going to take for you to realize that? Someone who's dead, is dead!"

"That's right, Naruto." Obito said softly.

Naruto blinked once. Then he started to speak hesitantly. "Wow, Sasuke, you sure said a lot."

Sasuke silently glared at him.

Naruto gritted his teeth, looking straight up at the bird. "I was trying to ignore the truth. To pretend it didn't exist."

He said the next words as if he was eating something he disliked. "Thanks, Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's hands clenched. Killing intent surronded Naruto, thick and suffocating.

"And now." Naruto's eyes narrowed, all trace of his normal cheerfulness gone. "He has to pay."

His eyes slowly faded from their normal cerulean blue to a piercing red.

1010101010

Sasori shook off the last remnants of the puppet that was destroyed.

"You destroyed one of my favourite puppets, girl." Sasori said mildly as he stepped out of the broken puppet. "You'll pay for that."

"That's impossible." Chiyo whispered, staring at the figure of Sasori.

"I didn't realize that he was quite so... young." Kakashi commented, staring at the figure of Sasori.

Indeed, Sasori seemed no older than nineteen. His short hair was a shade more similar to pink than red. His eyes stared at Sakura threateningly.

"That's impossible." Chiyo repeated. "He must be at least thirty-five by now. He can't look like that. It's impossible."

"You've said it a number of times... but here I am." Sasori smirked. His eyes remained wide open.

Kakashi brought his hitaiate back over his Sharingan eye.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said in surprise. "Why did you cover up your Sharingan?"

"My new technique needs to be charged." Kakashi explained. "Until then, I can't use my Sharingan eye."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

Sasori sighed. "You got me that time, I admit. But I won't be defeated that easily."

He brought out a scroll. "This is one of my favourite puppets. After all, it was pretty hard to kill him."

Smoke flew out of the scroll.

Chiyo's eyes widened. "That is... the Third Kazekage."

Kakashi placed his hand on his Sharingan eye.

_Not yet... a little longer. _

"You killed the Third Kazekage?" Chiyo growled. "It's been twenty years since he disappeared. And to discover that _you _had killed him?"

"Oh, don't get into a fit, dear Grandmother." Sasori drawled. "You'll be _dead_ in a bit, after all."

He manipulated the puppet to run towards Chiyo. Blades came out of its right arm, in the shape of a claw.

Chiyo jumped back, the blades ripping the edges of her clothing.

One of Sasori's fingers twitched, and the puppet returned to him.

"That was just the start." Sasori smirked. Another twitch of his fingers and the arm of his puppet opened, revealing a seal.

Chiyo's eyes widened. "On, no."

The arm doulbled, tripled, quadrupled, in a matter of seconds. In less than a minute, there were hundreds of arms.

Kakashi grabbed Sakura's arm and threw her to the side roughly. There wasn't any time to do much else.

The hands burrowed into the ground, creating a small 'forest'. Sakura was right next to the edge. If Kakashi hadn't thrown her, she would've been stuck in the forest.

Sakura stared at the 'forest' in mute shock. "Thanks, Kakashi-sensei."

"Don't mention it." Kakashi's eye crinkled into an arc. He turned his gaze towards Sasori.

Sasori looked disgruntled. "Well, I suppose it's time to take things seriously."

He twitched his finger, and the puppet opened its mouth.

Sand started to float out of the puppet's mouth.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Is that..."

He swiftly pushed up his forehead protector, revealing a tightly closed eye.

"Sakura, Chiyo-sama, step back." Kakashi ordered, his face turning towards Sasori.

His Sharingan eye flew open.

And it was no longer a simple three-tomoe one.

1010101010

"Okay, here's the plan." Obito quickly said, before either Naruto or Sasuke got any ideas.

"You have a _plan_?" Sasuke drawled.

Obito paused. He didn't, actually. But he _had _succeeded in holding back the two of them for a grand total of... two seconds.

A chill went across Obito's back, as killing intent gathered in large amounts next to him.

_This feeling... Naruto?_

He flipped his head towards Naruto quickly. He paled as he regarded the vicious expression on Naruto's face.

And the piercing red eyes.

"Naruto. Calm. Down. Now!" Obito said, his voice revealing his worry. "You're getting poses- I mean, influenced by the Kyuubi!"

"I'm just angry!" Naruto snapped. "I'm not-"

"Explain your red eyes, then!" Obito snapped back. "And the marks on your cheeks are getting _awfully _prominent."

Obito's words somehow pierced through the haze of fury and anger Naruto was stuck in.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, and the red in his eyes faded slightly.

Obito looked at Naruto hopefully.

Then the haze came back, stronger than ever. Naruto's eyes returned to their former vibrant red.

Sasuke frowned, a contemplative look on his face.

"Naruto, look at me." Sasuke ordered.

"Why should I?" Naruto retorted.

"Look at me _now_." Sasuke snapped. He and Naruto were too far apart for him to force Naruto to look into his eyes.

"No!" Naruto said stubbornly, his gaze focused on the back end of Deidara's bird. So far, Deidara hadn't made any attempt to attack them.

"Enough of this." Sasuke muttered. "We don't have any _time_."

He jumped in front of Naruto. A dangerous move, considering the fact they were jumping on thin columns in a canyon.

Naruto quickly stopped, but unfortunately his eyes met Sasuke's. He froze.

Sasuke found himself in a dripping sewer tunnel. A bubbling red substance seemed to be leaking out of a cage in front of him.

Next to him was Naruto. A normal Naruto, without the red eyes.

"Sasuke? What are _you _doing in here?" Naruto demanded.

"No time, not important." Sasuke dismissed, staring at the bubbling red substance. It gradually formed into a head.

Naruto blinked in mute astonishment... and fright.

Sasuke, on the other hand, walked up to the head- Kyuubi's head- fearlessly. He glared straight into its eyes.

"Naruto doesn't want you here, you little acne-riddled fox." Sasuke said scathingly. "And as Naruto is even _more _untolerable with you in the background, I'm sending you back where you belong."

"Those eyes..." the Kyuubi murmured. "You remind of Uchiha Madara."

A frown flashed on Sasuke's face for a moment, then was replaced with a scoff. "Whatever."

His eyes flashed, and the chakra receeded before the Kyuubi could make another comment.

The two of them returned to their senses, still staring at each other.

Naruto's eyes were back to their clear blue.

He gritted his teeth. "I can't believe I'm saying this again, _already,_ but... thanks."

Deidara's bird swerved back and perched upon a column.

"Aren't you going to follow me... un?" Deidara demanded. "I suppose I'll have to attack you myself."

"Attack us yourself?" Obito repeated.

Sasuke scoffed, his scarlet eyes staring up at Deidara defiantly.

"I'm completely awake now." Naruto smirked, twirling a couple of kunai in his hands. "I don't care if you're an S-ranked Akatsuki member, or the Godaime Hokage. Against the three of us..."

"...you don't stand a chance." Obito finished.

1010101010

**I'm going to say a few random words.**

**Fezes are cool. So are bowties.**


	52. Kakashi's Sharingan: Naruto's Disbelief!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hm. I have nothing to say, so let's talk about random sentences I just made up!**

**"Just because _I _can't do something doesn't change the fact that _you _suck at doing that something."**

**"The sky is purple through rose-tinted glasses."**

**P.S. I actually _like _this chapter. I'm actually _confident _about it. Confident, I tell you! I'm still checking my window for flying pigs... tell me if you see any, please?**

**P.P.S. Well, technically I'm only confident about the second part. The first part... not so much. It's not as if I'm going to be confident about the _whole _chapter. Now that would be just ridiculous.**

**P.P.P.S. In fact, the first part of the chapter is horrible, in my opinion. Oh, how I suck at writing fighting scenes...**

**P.P.P.P.S. Actually, now that I think of it, I don't really like the second part that much either. So much for the flying pigs.**

Chapter 51: Kakashi's New Sharingan: Naruto's Disbelief!

The area around Sasori warped and swirled.

"What... is... this?" Sasori said slowly, his face running like ink around a certain point.

_I need to get away from this... technique. It's dangerous. _

_Those Doujutsu techniques are nearly always dangerous, and this seems more dangerous than most._

Sasori desperately tried to escape from Kakashi's technique, but to no avail.

His left foot was sucked into the centre, preventing his escape permanently.

Suddenly, the technique was cut off as Kakashi covered up his eye.

Kakashi winced with slight pain.

"That's an extraordinary technique." Chiyo murmured, staring at the disfigured form of Sasori.

"Something's wrong. Why isn't there any blood coming out?" Sakura asked, staring at the remains of Sasori's leg. He was currently managing to stand up with the help of his puppet.

Sasori glared at Kakashi. "You're... ah, I see. Kakashi of the Sharingan."

He brought out a scroll. With a small puff of smoke, another puppet appeared.

He ripped off the leg of this puppet and stuck it on the stump of his leg.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"So, you see?" Sasori growled. "There's no point. I can replace any part of my body with my puppets."

He discarded the disformed puppet.

A look of understanding and horror came floated onto Chiyo's face.

"Sasori... what did you do to yourself?" Chiyo whispered.

Sasori lifted up his hands. The puppet of the 'Third Kazekage' slowly walked forwards.

"You already know that answer, do you not, dear Grandmother?" Sasori drawled sarcastically.

"What?" Sakura blinked.

"He's a puppet. He turned himself into a living puppet." Chiyo explained, a look of horror still upon her face. "It'll be near impossible to kill him."

Kakashi took a breath.

_I can't let him recover again. I need to aim properly._

His Sharingan eye flew open, looking straight in the middle of Sasori's body.

A flash of expression came over Sasori's face.

_Damn it!_

Sasori's body ran like ink for a second time. It was too late for him to run, however.

Kakashi's technique dragged Sasori involuntaily to who-knows-where. He couldn't move fast enough to escape the technique, and he was helpless.

Sasori disappeared. Well, mostly.

A single arm clattered onto the ground, unattached to anything.

Sakura opened her mouth, then closed it again. She repeated the process another few times.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Kakashi answered nonchalently.

"I'm glad that you're on our side." she said truthfully.

Kakashi paused, absorbing that statement. He recalled Sakura's super-strength.

"I agree." Kakashi murmured. Then he collapsed onto the ground.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried, running up to him.

"I'm fine." Kakashi muttered, somehow managing to get back up. "That technique just takes a lot out of me."

_I just need to last for a little while longer. _

_Although, I doubt I'd be much of a help in this state._

"Shouldn't we help the others now?" Chiyo asked mutely, staring at the arm of Sasori.

_Sasori... _

Sakura's eyes widened. "That's right! Naruto!"

1010101010

"...you don't stand a chance." Obito finished, glaring at Deidara.

Sasuke sighed. "And Naruto, stop twirling those kunai. You look ridiculous, considering the fact you're not going to use them."

Naruto smirked. "Who says I'm not going to use them?"

He threw the two kunai in his hands towards Deidara. Seals fluttered behind them.

Deidara noticed the seals, and easily dodged the two kunai.

"Explosion tags?" Deidara murmured, as a kunai whistled over his head with inches to spare.

_He doesn't understand the meaning of the art of explosions._

He snuck his hand into his bag. A mouth opened on his hand and greedily munched on the clay.

Deidara whipped his hand out of his bag, and his hand spat out a flurry of birds.

Obito blinked once, his Sharingan spinning slowly, then his hands were a blur.

Kunai stabbed the middle of all the birds, creating a giant explosion- that harmed no one.

He scowled.

_Now I have to buy more kunai... _

Sasuke placed his hands into a handseal, then several others. His hands were a mere flash.

"Raiton: Tengumo no Inazuma." Sasuke snapped. "Lightning Bolts of Heaven's Cloud."

Deidara swore as the lightning bolt hit his clay bird's wing. Another one grazed the tail.

The bird... along with Deidara... started to fall to the ground.

But the lightning continued on coming down, relentlessly. Whether it was pure luck or the little control Deidara had retained over the bird, not one lightning bolt suceeded in hitting Deidara himself.

Deidara jumped off the bird and onto the edge of the canyon. The bird's wings were covered in holes, and couldn't fly any longer.

Naruto jumped at the bird, his hands in a handseal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted, desperately pushing the bird onto a column.

The bird managed to land on the column, but Naruto fell into the canyon.

Then he felt the sensation of hands grabbing his ankles.

"Hurry up and get up, Boss!" Naruto's shadow clone called out.

Naruto nodded and disappeared in a yellow flash, landing next to Obito.

His shadow clones dispersed.

"Distract him!" Naruto ordered, jumping to the column where he had pushed the bird.

Obito didn't need clarification about who was 'him'. He jumped on one column after another, towards Deidara. Sasuke followed.

Deidara frowned, his eyes darting from left to right.

_I don't have enough clay to make another bird._

_But I'm facing two Sharingan-wielding ninja, one a Jinchuriki, and another strong shinobi._

_Still, one of them looks awfully like Uchiha Itachi. I suppose the Uchiha are all related, but still._

_It's best if I make... a tactical retreat._

_I have enough clay leftover for a clay clone. I'll switch myself with my clone when I see a chance, then explode my clone._

Deidara ran into the forest, his hand already in his clay bag.

Sasuke and Obito followed Deidara in the forest a few seconds later.

Meanwhile, Naruto ripped open the bird desperately. He still had the slight hope that Gaara was alive, no matter how slight.

Naruto ripped off the rest of the clay, revealing the cold body of Gaara.

He hesitantly put his finger on Gaara's neck, checking the pulse.

He froze for a moment, then stood up.

_There's no time for sadness, at least now. _

_I need to go after Deidara._

Naruto jumped from the canyon into the forest.

1010101010

Deidara breathed a small sigh of relief as he left his clone in a clearing.

_Time to hide._

He jumped into the bushes, seconds before Sasuke and Obito landed in the clearing.

Sasuke looked around the clearing with a critical eye. He ignored the clay clone in front of him.

"Ghost..." Sasuke muttered.

Obito nodded, having seen the same thing. His hands fell into a handseal.

Deidara smirked, looking at Obito triumphantly.

_Yes, do that... and seal your fate._

"Wind Ropes." Obito intoned.

_You know, Naruto, your technique is always the best to capture people._

Deidara's eyes widened as he felt a tightness around him.

"So. What should we do with this ridiculously simple-to-capture Akatsuki member?" Obito commented, walking straight at the real Deidara. He had captured the clone at the same moment as Deidara, so there was currently no danger from the clone.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as if to say _Isn't it obvious?_

"How... did you find out where I am?" Deidara choked out. The ropes were wound tightly around him.

Sasuke and Obito exchanged looks of exasperation, and pointed at their respective eyes or eye.

"...Oh." Deidara muttered.

_I hate Uchiha._

_And I can't even explode my clone, because I can't make a handseal._

_I hate to say this... but things look pretty bad._

That was when Naruto decided to burst into the clearing, with a look of intense fury on his face.

"Where's that ba-" Naruto started, before he noticed two Deidaras on the ground.

"Don't attack that one." Obito ordered, nodding at the 'Deidara' standing up. "If it's made out of the same material as the clay he was using to explode stuff, the minute we touch it..."

"...Boom." Naruto finished, walking up to the other Deidara.

"Naruto?" Obito blinked, looking at Naruto. He paled at the look in Naruto's eyes.

His eyes were cold and merciless, with no hint of the warmth and happiness that always danced in the corners. The killing intent that danced around his every step would easily intimidate any genin and perhaps even some chuunin.

"Step back." Naruto ordered. "He's mine."

Sasuke nodded without a word of objection. He stepped back.

_Has Naruto finally found out the wonders of vengance? I'm a little jealous he can get it so easily._

Obito stepped back as well, looking at the furious face of Naruto mutely.

"Naruto..." he started, his voice tinged with worry and a fair amount of fright.

_What's this feeling? It's like... this isn't Naruto anymore..._

"Don't say anything. Don't do anything." Naruto said, his eyes looking at nothing but the steadily paling face of Deidara. "Not now."

Naruto lifted up his hand, and a swirling sphere of chakra formed, near effortlessly.

Deidara considered begging for mercy, but he would never do something like that. Besides, it wouldn't help, judging by the look on the blondie's face.

_So this is the way it ends._

_Not against Uchiha Itachi._

_Not against some SS-ranked ninja from Iwa trying to track down me._

_Against some blondie from nowhere. All because I underestimated the three of them. If I went out from the start, they wouldn't have stood a chance._

_Next time... no, there's not going to be a next time, is there?_

Deidara made one last effort to break out of the wind ropes, but to no avail. Obito wasn't about to let him go.

Obito himself, was resisting the urge to take his hands out of the handseal and to hold Naruto back.

He had an awful feeling. Seeing Naruto like that... it was wrong.

_This isn't Naruto. It's all... this... _

Sasuke took a step forwards, to put himself right next to Obito.

"Ghos- no. Obito." Sasuke muttered. He looked at Naruto, then back at Obito. His gaze was one without emotion, as usual. "Naruto's not the same as before. You should realize that. And while it _is_ a little... strange... there's no need to act like this."

"Act like _what_?" Obito muttered back.

"With an expression on your face that looks like someone just murdered your best friend." Sasuke said coldly.

Obito bit his lip.

_That seems a good enough explanation of how I feel right now._

"...don't." Obito said, clearly and loudly. "Don't, Naruto."

Naruto froze for a moment, his Rasengan moments from piercing Deidara.

"If you do this..." Obito said hesitantly. "I don't why, but I feel like... this is wrong."

Naruto looked back at Obito, his hand still moments from piercing Deidara.

Then he grinned. A move so cheerful, and so just _Naruto _that any worries Obito may have had disappeared.

"I have to do this, Obito. And not just for Gaara. For anyone else that he _might _attack in the future. Like me and other Jinchuriki." Naruto explained. "And if I don't, someone else is."

He turned back towards Deidara, his resolve wavering for a moment.

Then he shook his head, and plunged the Rasengan into Deidara's chest.

He took his hand out, now coloured scarlet.

Deidara fell to the ground, blood trailing from the wound in his chest. The clay clone that he had made was destroyed, falling into a pile of white clay.

Naruto stared at his hand mutely.

_What do you think you're doing? You decided to do this, didn't you?_

_It's not like this is the first time! You did it before, right?_

_You... killed those Sound shinobi, don't you remember?_

Naruto just continued on staring at his scarlet-red hand in a state of shock, ignoring his mind's desperate exclamations.

Obito put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's go." Obito muttered. "Where's Gaara's body?"

Naruto didn't answer, but simply nodded mutely.

_Of course, that's why. Last time... I just wanted to keep Sasuke in Konoha. Just make sure he didn't leave, he wasn't taken._

_This time... the only thing that drove me was fury. Cold, hard fury. For Gaara. For anybody else that might be taken in the future. For me. _

_I wanted to kill him. I really, truly, wanted to kill him. Not to protect someone. For revenge._

Naruto slowly started to walk out of the forest. That was when his sardonic side took over.

_Oh, just great. I'm turning into Sasuke._

1010101010

Sakura, Kakashi, and Chiyo were jumping in the canyon. From the little traces that Naruto, Obito, and Sasuke had left, Kakashi had managed to figure out which way they had gone.

And true to Kakashi's tracking, after a few minutes of running, they spotted the body of Gaara.

He was lying on the ground next to the canyon.

The three of them instantly noticed Gaara lying on the edge of the canyon, and jumped to his side.

To no avail.

Kakashi had a sad look in his eye as his fingers felt the pulse... or rather, the lack of it.

"Is he...dead, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura whispered.

Kakashi gave a slight nod.

Sakura deflated. "Oh. I see. Does Naruto..."

"I suspect he does. This is on the trail." Kakashi murmured.

_I just hope that Kyuubi hasn't broken through..._

Chiyo looked at the body of Gaara.

_I'm just a old granny. No one really needs me anymore._

_On the other hand... the Godaime Kazekage... that's one person that really is needed._

She recalled the technique that she had developped.

"Let's bring him back to the Sand." Sakura murmured.

Kakashi agreed.

A rustle sounded from the forest, and three shinobi appeared from inside it.

Sakura looked at the three of them.

_Sasuke-kun and Obito-san seem to be alright. But Naruto..._

Naruto's usually cheerful face was replaced by a slightly blank look. His hand seemed to be stained a shade of red.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"What happened to Deidara?" Kakashi asked at the same time.

Naruto looked at Gaara and his hands clenched. The blank look melted away.

_I did the right thing, so stop brooding over it._

Naruto made a handseal, and a couple of Kage Bunshin appeared.

"Let's take him back to the Sand." Naruto said emotionlessly.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Sakura said with worry, looking at Sakura. "This isn't like you."

Naruto attempted to keep his emotions in check, but failed. His hands clenched.

"Why Gaara." Naruto burst out, his voice revealing the anger and sorrow within. "Why is it _Gaara. _He became the Kazekage! The Kazekage! But no, he has to _die_!"

Chiyo sighed. "Be quiet, Uzumaki Naruto."

"It's your fault." Naruto whispered, his fury bleeding through his voice. "You Sand shinobi. Why'd you put that... monster... in Gaara? It wasn't like it was attacking the village or anything. You just wanted to make a weapon."

Chiyo winced. "It's not like-"

"Yes it _is_." Naruto growled.

"Why are you taking this so personally?" Chiyo asked in exasperation. "You're from different villages. In my day you'd be enemies."

"Because _that-" _Naruto pointed at the motionless figure of Gaara on the ground. "-might have been me! I'm a Jinchuriki as well! And you guys just think that we're nothing more than monsters! That's why!"

Chiyo's eyes widened.

"... We don't think that you're a monster." Obito retorted. "And we don't... didn't... think that about Gaara either."

"Gaara wouldn't have become the Kazekage if everybody thought that." Sakura added.

Sasuke's face darkened.

_Naruto... a monster?_

_There are plenty of people worse than Naruto. Naruto's worst point is the fact he's a little annoying._

_Plenty of people..._

A small smile danced upon Chiyo's face.

_That's all I needed, really. To know that he really was wanted._

_I've lived a long life, especially for a shinobi._

_I was the one who sealed the One-Tail, Shukaku into Gaara._

_Perhaps this way I can make amends._

Chiyo walked up to Gaara.

"What are you going to do to him?" Naruto snapped.

"Heal him." Chiyo answered, crouching down next to him.

Naruto scowled. "That's impossible. He's _dead_."

"I have a technique called Kishou Tensei." Chiyo murmured. A pale blue light surronded her hands as she placed it on Gaara's stomach.

"Ki...shou?" Naruto repeated, running through possible meanings of those two words.

Sakura's eyes widened. "One's Own Life?"

Chiyo gave a nod.

"Then..." Obito started. "You're..."

"You're exchanging y-your life for his?" Naruto stammered.

Chiyo gave another nod.

"You don't need to do that!" Sakura cried. "You're basically commiting suicide!"

"I would die soon enough anyways." Chiyo murmured, her concentration nearly completely on the technique. "I'm an old woman."

"Don't object." Kakashi said gently. "She chose this herself. You're insulting her if you object any more."

Naruto opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed his mouth.

"I've made many mistakes during my life." Chiyo said, her eyes still concentrating on Gaara. "This is a way to set things right."

Everyone simply watched Chiyo silently.

"Uzumaki Naruto... you _will_ become the Hokage. And your gift will aide you greatly in your task." Chiyo said. "The future will be different with you there."

_Gift? _Naruto thought, but didn't comment.

"And Sakura..." Chiyo continued. "You'll become a great kunoichi. You have spirit. I'm sure you'll become a better kunoichi than even your master."

Tears formed in the corners of Sakura's eyes.

"And one last thing." Chiyo said. "Naruto, you understand Gaara's suffering. _I _was the one who sealed Shukaku into Gaara. I'm partly responsible for his suffering."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Help Gaara for me, please." Chiyo smiled. "I'm not bringing him back to life so he can suffer more."

Naruto nodded quietly.

Chiyo continued on smiling, one last time. Then the blue glow faded, and she fell to the ground.

As Chiyo's eyes closed, Gaara's opened.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed with joy.

"Naruto?" Gaara in confusion. "What?"

"We came to save you." Naruto grinned.

Gaara sat up in shock.

"You didn't think that the Sand would just _leave _you, did you?" Obito grinned.

"Speaking of the Sand... we need to get you back, don't we?" Kakashi murmured.

1010101010

Naruto came out of the forest, Gaara leaning on him. Two of Naruto's shadow clones held Chiyo's body up. Sakura, Obito, Sasuke, and Kakashi walked out from behind them.

Gaara's eyes widened, and his mouth opened in pure shock.

"Kazekage-sama!"

"Gaara-sama!"

"You're alive!"

In front of Gaara was a scene that he'd seen in his dreams.

A huge crowd of people. And they were all there for him.

A person rubbed his eyes, tears falling. "I really thought that Kazekage-sama was going to die..."

"Stop crying! He's alive, isn't he!" another retorted, his voice full with relief.

Temari and Kankuro walked up to Gaara.

"You're always causing us trouble, aren't you?" Kankuro smiled. "It just proves that you'll always be my little brother."

"Hey! Watch your mouth! He _is _the Kazekage!" Temari said jokingly.

Gaara stared around the clearing some more, in disbelief.

_This is real?_

_This is real._

His arm came up to his eyes. Tears started to fall, and Gaara made small crying sounds.

Naruto simply grinned.

Kankuro placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "It's alright now."

Gaara continued on crying softly.

"Naruto... Uzumaki Naruto..." Kankuro said. He hesitated for a moment. "Thank you."

"If you're going to thank anyone, thank the old lady." Naruto murmured. "She gave her life for him."

"Chiyo-sama?" Kankuro stammered, looking at the figure held up by two 'Naruto's. "She's... dead?"

The five Konoha shinobi wore identical expressions of regret and sorrow. Well, except for Sasuke, of course.

"Kazekage-sama!" three girls exclaimed, running towards Gaara. "Are you alright?"

Naruto intelligently stepped aside as the three girls jumped at Gaara.

"Wow. Become the Kazekage and girls are all over you." Naruto muttered.

"Who cares if he's a Jinchuriki or not?" Obito added.

Naruto looked over the crowd of people talking, smiling, and some even weeping.

He grinned.

_Gaara... _

_You aren't alone anymore._

1010101010

**FINALLY! From now on, this story is going to start to deviate from canon majorly.**


	53. New Mission: The Strange Village!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**You know, I really need to think of a more interesting disclaimer.**

**"I don't own Naruto" really gets boring, ya know?**

**How about... "I do not own Naruto."**

**See, I separated the "don't". Isn't it _so _much more interesting now? *sarcasm***

Chapter 52: New Mission: Strange Village!

An alarm clock buzzed.

Naruto yawned, stretching. He was sitting up in his bed, as sun streamed in through the window.

Team 7 had returned to Konoha the other day. Most of them didn't have enough injuries to warrant a hospital stay, but Kakashi had been quite tired out because of the Mangenkyo Sharingan he used.

He was forced to stay in the hospital for a week, and was still in the hospital.

Sasuke had been _very _curious about where exactly Kakashi had obtained the Mangenkyo, but had been convinced to let it go until Kakashi got out of the hospital. Which was today.

_Still... _Naruto thought, starting to change. _I hope that Tsunade-no-bachan gives us a mission._

_I'm really running out of money and could even use a few D-ranks._

_On second thought, maybe I can get some of my shadow clones to do it for me. They wouldn't like it... they are _me _after all... but my supply of cup ramen is running out and I need more kunai._

1010101010

Team 7 stood in front of Tsunade in the Hokage's Office. Obito and Naruto wore identical expressions of impatience, while Sakura merely looked normal.

Sasuke was trying his best to make sure no hint of emotion fell upon his face, but failing. His eyes betrayed a hint of his inner impatience. Kakashi was just standing up formally.

"Team 7." Tsunade said, looking over the five shinobi. "I have read five different reports about what happened on the mission. Certain facts were a little... interesting."

The five of them exchanged looks.

"First things first. Naruto." Tsunade said seriously. "Is it true that you were in danger of being taken over by the Kyuubi?"

"_What?_" Sakura exclaimed in horror. "Naruto! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important." Naruto muttered. "I wasn't taken over, anyways."

"You would've been if I hadn't been there." Sasuke retorted.

"Bu-" Sakura started.

"Ah, yes." Tsunade nodded, cutting Sakura off. "That's another thing I wished to discuss. Is it true that you, Sasuke, managed to hold back the Kyuubi to get Naruto to come back to his senses?"

"I used my Sharingan." Sasuke answered. "And it wasn't really holding back the Kyuubi. Just a tiny bit of its chakra."

Tsunade nodded, satisfied. "Do you think that you could do that again, if anything like this time happens again?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good." Tsunade said. "Now, Kakashi. Are you completely rested and healed?"

"The doctors told me not to go back to dangerous missions right away, but I'm more or less fine." Kakashi answered.

Tsunade ruffled through the scrolls on her desk. "I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission, and there's nothing you can do about it. Understand?"

"Could I have some D-ranked missions as well?" Naruto asked.

Obito choked and started coughing. "What?"

"I need money." Naruto explained. "And I can use my shadow clones."

"As you're probably going out of the village, I'm afraid that's impossible." Tsunade explained. "But haven't you gotten the payment for the Sand mission yet?"

"Ah, yes. As I was in the hospital for a week, I forgot to give you the payment for that mission." Kakashi recalled. "I'll give you all your share after this."

Naruto blinked.

_I didn't really consider that a mission... it was more of a favour for a friend._

"Now, as I said, I'm going to give you a C-ranked mission and I want no complaints." Tsunade insisted, her eyes flashing dangerously."If the medic nins at the hospital want Kakashi to take it easy, he's going to."

No one spoke up. Who would, considering the fact that Tsunade was now smiling innocently while crushing a paper scroll in her other hand?

"Let's see..." Tsunade murmured. "I'll give you this mission. A village called Aoizu is having problems with disappearing villagers. It's suspected that a wild animal is the cause. It's less than half-a-day's travel from here. Your mission is to destroy the wild animal."

"Knowing us, we're probably going to run into a conspiracy to take over Fire Country." Obito muttered.

"Seconded." Naruto muttered back.

"And try to complete your mission without complications." Tsunade growled.

"We do!" Naruto claimed.

"We _always _do!" Obito agreed.

"It's because Naruto's luck only works on gambling." Kakashi murmured quietly.

"You're dismissed." Tsunade said quickly, before one of them started up an arguement.

1010101010

And so, Team 7 did the same thing as they always did before a mission. They grabbed their favourite books...er, well, Kakashi did.

They also made sure that their kunai supply was full and not sticking out of the pouch in _either _direction, lest there be some... unfortunate accidents. And of course it was merely an unfortunate accident that Naruto's kunai happened to be sticking out of his pouch when he happend to bump into Sasuke once. Mere coincidence.

They made sure that they had a few ramen cups. Well, everyone other than Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and Obito did.

And they made sure their plans to respectively ignore and confront a certain person about a certain Mangenkyo Sharingan were well on its way.

When Team 7 headed out towards the town of Aoizu, there was silence for a little while as they jumped through the trees.

Then Sasuke decided to speak up.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said coldly.

"Hm?" Kakashi said lazily.

"Where. Did you get. The Mangenkyo Sharingan." Sasuke stated.

"Mangenkyo?" Kakashi said innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about." Sasuke snapped. "And I know what you need to do to get it."

"What you need to do to get it?" Kakashi repeated.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Stop avoiding the question!"

"Avoiding the question?" Kakashi repeated again.

"Give it up, Sasuke... he's not going to answer." Naruto laughed.

"You don't understand." Sasuke retorted, a dark look in his eyes. "To get the Mangenkyo Sharingan... you need to kill your best friend."

Naruto's mouth opened into a small 'o'. He was stunned speechless. "What? Why does Kakashi-sensei have something like that?"

"I thought that I was your best friend." Obito complained. "And I'm not dead."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at Obito pointedly.

"Not _anymore_." Obito amended.

"But you did die." Sakura pointed out desperately. "Would that count? There's no way Kakashi-sensei would kill his best friend."

"You don't have to kill your best friend to get the Mangenkyo." Kakashi said simply.

"Yes, you do." Sasuke insisted.

"No." Kakashi shook his head. "You simply have to feel the emotion of losing the one closest to you."

Naruto unconsciously floated up into Sasuke's head for some reason.

"So I guess I would count." Obito commented. "But why would you get it _now, _years after my death?"

Kakashi didn't answer.

"Give it up." Obito decided. "When he doesn't want to answer, he won't."

"He sounds like Sasuke." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke twitched.

Team 7 continued on jumping through the trees towards the town of Aoizu.

1010101010

The five of them arrived in the town a little bit before sunset. The town was near-abandonned, though whether this was from the wild animal attacks or not was still unknown.

"Well, isn't this a cheery town." Obito muttered, looking around.

The 'town' consisted mostly of a fair amount of small houses and stores. There were a little less than a hundred buildings. But at least a quarter of those buildings were abandonned and broken.

"We're supposed to go to the house of Sakano Ouji." Kakashi said, glancing at the mission scroll. "Unfortunately, it doesn't say where exactly this house is so we're going to have to ask around."

In hearing those words Naruto promptly walked up to the first house to the right and knocked on the door.

The door opened a crack and a brown eye stared at Naruto. "Yes?"

"Do you know where... uh... Sakano Ouji lives?" Naruto asked politely.

"Seventh house to the left." the person answered.

"My left or-" Naruto started.

The person slammed the door shut.

"Well, that was polite." Obito raised an eyebrow.

"Very." Naruto agreed sarcastically.

"Do they really think hiding behind a _wooden _door would save them from a wild animal which probably has _claws _and is probably much larger than _they _are?" Sasuke drawled.

"They obviously do." Naruto shrugged. "But this wild animal might not have claws."

The five of them started to walk down the main street towards the 'seventh house to the left'.

Obito knocked on the door lightly.

The door opened a crack and regarded the hitaiate of Obito. "Are you the Konoha shinobi?"

Obito nodded. "Are you Sakano Ouji?"

"Yes." Sakano said, widening the door to let Team 7 in. He seemed to be a robust middle-aged man with greying hair and brown eyes.

Sasuke looked around the interior of the house with a critical eye.

_While it's true that this house itself isn't that wonderful, that's no excuse to not bother to clean._

True to Sasuke's thoughts, the interior of the house was quite dirty. It was as if the owner didn't care about what it looked like anymore.

Sakano glanced out the door nervously. "It's getting late. Perhaps you would like to rest for now."

"While we would like to do that, things like wild animals usually appear during the night, yes?" Kakashi said smoothly.

Sakano nodded. "It's true that the... wild animal... has always appeared during the night."

"As it stands, two of us will rest while the other three guard the village. One of us will switch every hour." Kakashi explained. "Do you understand?"

The rest of Team 7 nodded.

"But, Kakashi-sensei, you're resting first." Sakura said. "Tsunade-shishou said that you have to make sure you take it easy."

"There's nothing wrong with that." Kakashi answered, obviously realizing that there was no point in arguing. "I'll take the first switch, however."

"Who else will rest first, though?" Obito commented. "Not me."

"Someone else can." Sakura said generously.

"No, no, Sakura-chan, you can." Naruto quickly said.

"I agree. As long as it's not me." Sasuke muttered.

Kakashi, sensing that the four of them were about to get into a long-winded and ridiculous argument, stepped in. "_I'll _pick who rests first. Naruto, you come with me."

"Wh-at?" Naruto complained. "Why?"

"Because you're in front of me, and I don't feel like thinking about who to pick." Kakashi replied.

Naruto grumbled but didn't argue any further.

"Now, I don't have any wireless radios on hand, so we're going to have to just do without them." Kakashi explained.

Naruto paused. "Actually, I might have an alternative."

"Hm?" Kakashi blinked.

Naruto sat down onto the ground and brought out a brush, a few slips of paper, and a inkwell.

"How does sealing work, anyways?" Obito said curiously.

Naruto smirked. "Well, you see, by channeling chakra into lines, dots, and circles, various patterns create different effects. For example, the Sakata pattern, named after Sakata Yuji, consists simply of various dots and is usually used in-"

"-Forget I asked." Obito cut in.

Sakura stared at Naruto in bewilderment. "Are you really Naruto?"

"I _think_ I am." Naruto said sardonically. "Does that count?"

"Uh, yes." Sakura nodded.

_This is a bit bizarre... then again, I suppose everyone has to grow up some time._

The other members of Team 7 and Sakano looked with interest at Naruto's work.

Naruto dipped his brush into the inkwell. He shook off the excess ink, then drew a straight line from one end to another.

He paused, thinking, then continued on drawing various patterns.

"No, wait! I can't believe I forgot I have to connect all five of them!" Naruto groaned. "Then I have to use a full spiral instead of a half-one! This one's useless..."

He scrapped the seal he had been making and started on a new one. A few minutes later, Naruto finished the five seals.

He handed one to each of his teammates.

"Channel chakra into them to talk to everybody." Naruto explained. "There's probably a way to talk to people individually while connecting all seals, but I can't think of it right now. Besides, we need to contact each other only in an emergency, and we would probably want to talk to everybody at once."

Sasuke looked at his seal doubtfully and channeled chakra into it. "Hello?"

Obito jumped as Sasuke's voice came out of his seal.

"Looks like it works." Kakashi commented.

"Impressive." Sakano murmured, staring at the seals in wonder.

"We'll go out, then." Obito grinned. "See you in a hour."

Naruto grumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like complaining.

Obito laughed and ran out the door.

1010101010

Eerie, discoloured eyes flashed in the darkness.

"So. Tell me, what Konoha ninja have we trapped here?" the holder of the discoloured eyes asked... no, demanded.

In front of him, a small man cowered. "I don't know their names."

"I'm not asking their names!" the holder of the discoloured eyes snapped. "I'm asking for a description."

"I-it's a team of five." the small man stammered. "A lazy-looking grey-haired man, a pink-haired girl, a c-cheerful blondie, and two black-haired boys."

Those horrible eyes widened in recongnition. "A _pink-_haired girl? Tell me, does this grey-haired man have only one eye?"

The small man nodded slightly.

The holder of the discoloured eyes chuckled. And chuckled some more.

_There's only one team that fits that description._

_Only one._

"Listen carefully. The plan has changed." the holder of the discoloured eyes ordered. "Bring this information back to your pathetic excuse for a village."

The small man cowered some more and listened carefully to the instructions.

1010101010

Obito walked through the village, a small frown decorating his face.

_Something's strange about this village._

_I mean, these abandonned and destroyed buildings... the buildings didn't seem to be destroyed by a wild animal like a large bear or wolf._

_It's almost as if something _landed_ on the buildings and crushed them._

_But that's strange. It's not as if the animal could jump onto this tall... erm, semi-tall... buildings._

_Not unless it were a really big animal..._

Obito paused, his eyes catching a glinting object on the ground, even in the dying light.

He swiftly strode towards the glinting object and picked it up.

He regarded the item in his hand with interest. It seemed to be grey-green in colour and had a muted shine. It was in the shape of a deformed circle, and wasn't too heavy. It was slightly larger than the width of his hand.

_What is this? I've never seen this sort of thing before..._

_I'll show it to Kakashi later. Maybe it has something to do with that animal._

Obito pocketed the object and continued on his way. He checked the time.

_I wonder what Naruto's doing?_

1010101010

Naruto sneezed, rubbing his nose.

"It is quite cold in here." Kakashi commented, leaning on the wall. "Sakano-san, it must be hard for you."

"I'm used to it." Sakano said stiffly. He was sitting on a chair in the same room as them.

He stayed there for another few moments before the atmosphere was too much for him and he left.

"Do I really have to wait two hours before going out?" Naruto asked... for the upteenth time.

"Yes." Kakashi said irritably. "How many more times are you going to ask?"

"Logical explainations why I should be out there didn't work." Naruto shrugged. "You should've just given in."

"Are you trying to _annoy _me into giving in?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Yes, obviously." Naruto grinned cheekily. "Took you long enough to guess."

Kakashi simply looked resigned.

There were another few moments of silence as Naruto fiddled around with the seal in front of him.

"I was wondering. That seal of yours." Kakashi nodded towards the seal Naruto's hands fiddled with. "Doesn't it eliminate the need for radio headsets?"

"No, actually." Naruto shook his head. "Because it would rather be a bad idea for anybody without large chakra reserves to use it."

"Hm?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"A little bit of my chakra is constantly running through those five seals." Naruto explained. "There was no distance limit on these things originally, but since I didn't really want to accidently pass out, I adjusted it accordingly so there's a one kilometre limit."

"You do know that's dangerous?" Kakashi drawled.

"No more than making a few shadow clones." Naruto shrugged.

"I daresay it's slightly more dangerous than that." Kakashi murmured, but didn't argue.

That was when the seal lit up with a blue glow, and a voice came out of it.

"I think I see something!" Sakura's voice cried. "I'm at the edges of the town, near the forest. I just saw something escape into it."

"What?" Naruto's eyes widened.

1010101010

Sakura had been walking along the outskirts of Aoizu. When the three of them- Sasuke, Obito, and her- had come out of Sakano Ouji's house, they had each picked direction to go.

Sasuke had gone over towards the small marketplace in the middle of the town. Obito had gone over to the east end of the town, and Sakura herself had gone over to the west end of the town.

And so, she had headed over to the west side, which happened to be right next to the ominous forest.

The trees loamed over Sakura, the creepy effect enhanced by the swiftly setting sun.

So, she was walking along the west side of the town, her hands touching her kunai pocket for comfort.

That was when she spotted... something... in her corner of her eye. Sakura flipped her head as quickly as she could to look at the figure.

All she could spot was the back-end of a bushy tail.

Sakura grabbed the seal she had received from Naruto and activated it, her chakra making the seal glow a light blue.

"I think I see something!" Sakura cried, starting to run fearlessly into the forest after the figure. "I'm at the edges of town, near the forest. I just saw something escape into it!"

She vaguely heard Naruto's incredulous voice, and Obito's surprised one a few seconds later.

"Wait, Sakura... you don't know what it is." Kakashi pointed out, his voice coming out of the seal.

"I agree." Sasuke seemed to agree with Kakashi's statement.

"Nah, it should be fine. It's just a wild animal!" Naruto's cheerful voice came out of the seal. "Go on, Sakura, this is the best way to find it. I'll come aft-"

"-nuh uh. I'm closer, I'll go." Sasuke muttered. "Sakura, you were on the west side, right? I'll be right there."

Some small part of Sakura was overjoyed that her precious Sasuke-kun was coming to save her.

She pushed it away back into the corners of her mind.

_I got stronger so I _wouldn't _have to be protected by Sasuke-kun and Naruto anymore._

"Don't worry!" Sakura said in a light tone, her feet tapping the ground softly.

"Wait, Saku-" Kakashi started, but was cut off by Sakura stopping the chakra flow into the seal.

She put the seal back into her pocket as Kakashi's voice came out of the seal again.

1010101010

Kakashi gave up on getting a response from Sakura and put the seal back onto the ground.

"I think that Sakura's been spending too much time with you guys." Kakashi groaned. "She was influenced by your rebellious nature."

"And that is bad... why?" Naruto grinned.

"It's important for a ninja to listen to his commanding officer." Kakashi explained.

"I listen. Most of the time, in fact." Naruto pointed out. "I was joking."

"You _are_ much better lately." Kakashi admitted.

"You see, the only time I don't listen is when I really, really, think that I'm better off not listening." Naruto explained. "And that isn't _that _often."

Kakashi sighed. "And if I order you to not go?"

"I won't listen, of course." Naruto grinned, jumping up.

"What if I tell you that there's a high possibilty that what Sakura saw was nothing more than a raccoon, or something like that." Kakashi suggested.

"There's still a possibility that Sakura's in trouble." Naruto muttered.

Kakashi sighed. "What if I tell you that the reason Sakura cut off the chakra to her seal is probably because she wanted to prove herself to you guys?"

That made Naruto pause.

"She wants to prove that she's not useless anymore." Kakashi murmured. "That she didn't train the last three years for nothing."

Naruto reluctantly stepped back. "I _don't _think Sakura-chan's useless. Her medical skills are amazing! And she's gotten really strong as well!"

"Exactly." Kakashi smiled. "That's why you should just leave this to Sakura."

Naruto sighed and sat back down.

_Kakashi-sensei's right. I should leave Sakura-chan to it._

1010101010

**So, originally I planned to let you know what colour the 'evil person's' eyes were, but I figured it would give you a hint so I decided against it.**


	54. The Town's Strangeness:Sakano's Cooking!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**You know, I always figured that people would _update _more in the summer.**

**But school's started already, and nope, people didn't particularly update more.**

**Update more? Who would even think of such a thing?**

**No, I know better now.**

**Summer is a time for new authors to think they can write stories, publish them, and then stop updating as soon as school starts.**

Chapter 53: The Town's Strangeness: Sakano's Cooking!

Sakura sighed for the upteenth time that morning. The five members of Team 7 were walking in the small marketplace of Aoizu. Kakashi had suggested information-gathering about the wild animal they were trying to find.

"Come on, Sakura-chan! It was dark, and cold, and creepy." Naruto rationlized. "It's not your fault."

Yesterday night, Sakura had followed the... animal... through the forest.

Unfortunately enough, Sakura had lost track of the animal she was following.

And to make things worse, even when Sasuke had made his way to where Sakura was, it turned out that it was _likely _that it was the animal of a ninja. There were a few human footsteps.

Then the track has disappeared, further confirming the suspicions that the person was a ninja.

And Sakura had _lost _the animal that would've led her to this ninja.

Which resulted in the depressed state Sakura currently was in.

"Yeah." Obito agreed. "Seriously, stop brooding about it."

"Brooding, huh?" Naruto nodded. "That's a good description. Of Sasuke."

Sasuke twitched and shot a glare towards Naruto.

"Don't deny it, Sasuke." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're _always _brooding. About- that is, um... you-know-who."

Sasuke didn't answer, but appreciated Naruto's attempt to avoid saying _his _name.

"Hey, Kakashi, where exactly are we going to find information about this wild animal?" Obito asked.

"There's several ways." Kakashi answered. "One, ask someone. Two, ask someone else. Three, ask another person. Four, ask-"

"-I get it." Obito muttered. "Gee, what a time to gain a sense of humor."

Kakashi hummed something under his breath and walked towards one of the stands.

"Fresh carrots!" a plump lady called out. "Fresh veg-"

"-hello." Kakashi cut in.

"Hello to you, as well." the lady smiled. Her eyes revealed an unreadable emotion at the sight of the hitaiate, but she quickly composed herself. "Would you like to buy some vegetables?"

"Sure." Kakashi answered smoothly. "Those tomatos look good. How much is five?"

Naruto and Obito shot Kakashi twin incredulous looks.

Kakashi's eye crinkled into an arch.

"That'll be seven hundred ryo." the lady answered, placing the tomatos into a bag.

Kakashi handed the money over without a word of complaint.

"So, I was wondering... you've been having problems with wild animals lately, haven't you?" Kakashi said casually.

The lady stiffened at the mention of wild animals, much to Kakashi's interest.

"Y-yes." the lady stammered.

"Any idea what sort of animal it is?" Kakashi asked.

"Um... it's very big." the lady edged. "Anyways, I'm very busy."

She pointedly ignored the five of them and continued her attempts to sell her goods.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked.

Kakashi's eye narrowed. "Come on, let's go."

He gently pushed his team away from the stand.

"What was with her?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"I don't know. But what's certain is... something's not normal about this... wild animal attack... this town claims to suffer from." Kakashi murmured.

"Why can't we _ever_ have a normal mission?" Obito sighed.

"I guess because that would be boring." Naruto groaned.

"We can assume that we're not going to get any information from anyone." Naruto muttered.

"We'll just have to look for clues in the forest, I suppose." Kakashi sighed. "Which might be slightly difficult considering the fact we don't have a clue on what sort of... 'animal'... we're dealing with."

_Clues? _Obito thought.

"Oh, yeah, yesterday I found this thing near some ruins." Obito fished around in his pocket and showed Kakashi the circular object he had found yesterday.

Kakashi took it and frowned. "I'm afraid I have no idea what this is."

He handed it back.

"What is it? A plate?" Naruto asked.

Obito shrugged, slipping it back into his pocket.

"Why don't we attempt to ask a few more people before making an assumption?" Sasuke muttered. "It was one person."

"...True." Naruto admitted.

Kakashi paused, glancing at the sky.

"I suppose you're right." Kakashi agreed. "We'll meet up in around a half hour here."

The four of them nodded and separated.

1010101010

Naruto yawned as he walked over to the seventh person he was going to ask in the last ten minutes.

"Hi!" Naruto said cheerfully, his hitaiate hidden in his pocket.

He was also wearing a Henge. If people didn't know he was a ninja, all the better.

"Hello." the gaunt man smiled at Naruto. "I haven't seen you around here."

"Yeah, me and my... friend... are just passing through." Naruto grinned.

The gaunt man frowned and leaned in. "If you know what good for you, you might want to leave quickly."

Naruto blinked. "Why?"

He looked around nervously. "Just... we've had problems with... giant animals... lately."

A questioning look was on Naruto's face.

The gaunt man just shook his head and quickly walked away.

_Well, that was slightly more informative than the last time. _Naruto thought. _I wonder what these people have against ninja?_

He shrugged and walked over to the eighth person he was about to question.

1010101010

The rest of Team 7 asked around as well. Obito had the intelligent idea of asking Sakano Ouji, the one who had requested this mission, about the wild animal in question.

Sakano didn't have much information, though. He explained... albeit rather nervously... that no one really knew what this wild animal was.

Apparently that was part of the request... to find out what exactly was terrorizing the village.

"But really, why does everybody tiptoe aroaund the subject like it doesn't exist?" Naruto complained, after hearing Obito's report.

"I suppose they want to pretend it doesn't exist." Sakura shrugged.

"Makes sense." Naruto admitted.

"We'll go into the forest." Kakashi said swiftly. "We'll have to look for tracks."

The five of them headed into the forest. As soon as they reached the forest, Kakashi summoned his dogs.

However, their noses weren't as useful when they had no idea what they were looking for, and no scent to follow.

After all, in a forest, there were many wild animals, making it impossible for the dogs to follow any one scent.

Team 7 ended up staying in the forest for the whole day, to no avail. The most they found was a irritated bear and a fluffy bunny.

Albeit a very aggresive bunny, but a bunny nevertheless.

By the time the five of them made their way out of the forest, it was late evening, and they were all tired and annoyed.

"Well, that was pretty useless." Naruto groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Seconded." Obito agreed. "How in the world are we supposed to find this wild animal without any tracks or anything?"

"_Obviously, _we're just going to have to wait until the animal attacks again." Sasuke drawled.

"I got that much." Naruto rolled his eyes. "It was _Obito _who didn't."

Obito twitched. "Stop making me look like an idiot."

"Why?" Naruto said innocently. "It's fun."

Sakura laughed at their antics.

"Nevertheless, Sasuke is right." Kakashi said. "We have no choice but to wait for the animal to attack again, then try to kill it."

"We should've just done that in the first place." Obito grumbled.

"We needed something to do during the day." Sakura explained.

"Yeah, I guess." Obito said doubtfully.

Kakashi simply shook his head in resignment at the four of them. "We'll grab some dinner, then we'll wait around the outskirts of the village for the animal."

"I can't believe we're going to this much trouble just for a stupid wild animal." Naruto sighed.

"We can't do anything unless we find the animal." Sakura pointed out. "Which means that there's nothing we can do."

"I know, I know." Naruto groaned.

The five of them continued on walking towards Sakano's house to grab something from their backpacks.

Kakashi opened the door, and entered the house. The rest of the team came in soon after.

"Oh! You're back!" Sakano said cheerfully, his voice echoing from a different room.

Naruto blinked and headed towards Sakano's voice.

"I made dinner for you guys." Sakano explained. He stood in front of a table with a simple dinner on it. "It's not fancy."

Naruto grinned. "Wow! Thanks, Sakano-san!"

Sakano smiled slightly, a tinge of guilt sneaking into his eyes.

_I'm sorry._

"You're very nice to make dinner for us." Sakura smiled, sitting down. She picked up a pair of chopsticks on the table.

If anything, the tinge of guilt just transformed into a full-blown guilty feeling.

The rest of them sat down at the table as well and began eating.

Obito poked at a piece of pickled radish, then swiftly mushed it into nothingness.

_Pickled radish is disgusting._

Naruto meanwhile, ignored the vegetables as he munched on a piece of scrambled egg.

In a few minutes, the five of them finished eating.

Sakura yawned widely. "I'm a little tired..."

"Yeah, me too..." Naruto muttered, a small yawn escaping out of his mouth.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, trying to prevent a yawn from coming out.

Obito paled, as he looked at everyone.

_Oh no. I'm tired as well. That can't be natural..._

Kakashi's eye widened as he felt sleepiness come over him. "Sakano-san... did you-"

"I'm sorry." Sakano whispered, his voice full of regret. "I really am sorry."

The shocked faces of Team 7 simply served to stab a knife of guilt further into Sakano.

Naruto tried to stand up, but the drug that Sakano had put into their food had already done it's work. He fell to the ground, fast asleep.

The rest of the team were slouched on the floor as well.

"You seem like nice people." Sakano murmured. "So I'm sorry. It was this, or more buildings would be destroyed... more people would die. Namely, me."

There was no answer from the fast asleep team.

"Somebody will come to capture you soon." Sakano continued.

He started to leave the room.

"I'm sorry." Sakano apologized, one last time.

1010101010

Unlike the other members of his team, Naruto woke up a mere thirty minutes later. The drug was intended to last for two hours, if not disturbed.

The main reason was the fact that Naruto was picky about his food.

In other words... he _didn't _eat his vegetables.

A very bad thing to do. However, it was a lucky coincidence that Sakano had inserted most of the sleeping drug in the vegetables.

However, he also put some in the rice, something that Naruto _did _eat. That was what caused Naruto to fall asleep for thirty minutes.

As the other members of his team ate both the vegetables and the rice, they going to be out for a while longer.

Nevertheless, Naruto still managed to wake up... and before the 'someone' came to capture them.

Naruto's eyes flew open suddenly.

_Wha- that is- What happened?_

His eyes scanned the room, as he felt the feeling of ropes tied around his hands.

_Who tied... me up?_

He noticed the fast-asleep figures of Obito, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi on the ground.

_Why are they... all... asleep?_

Naruto blinked blearily again.

_Enough... of this._

He hit his head onto the floor, jolting himself awake.

"Oh, right." Naruto muttered with distaste. "Sakano."

_Now to get out of these ropes._

With little difficulty, Naruto slipped out of the ropes. For one, they weren't tied too tightly.

_I need to wake up the rest of my team._

_But I can't yell... what if someone else comes? I'm sure that I could defeat anyone who would come, but it might be best to keep quiet for now._

Naruto walked up to Kakashi first. He figured as Kakashi was a jonin, he might be more prone to waking up.

_Hm... now how to get Kakashi up..._

A devious smirk floated up onto Naruto's face. He put his hands over Kakashi's face.

_Concentrate water chakra to my hands..._

A small waterfall fell out of Naruto's hands, soaking Kakashi's head completely.

He stayed asleep.

Naruto scowled.

_Fine, then. I'll do _this _then. He'll have to wake up then._

He grabbed the edge of Kakashi's mask and pulled it down.

Another mask was underneath.

Naruto scowled.

_I'll just take them all off at once._

Naruto dug his fingers into Kakashi's face, then started to bring down all of the remaining masks.

He hesitated.

_No way... I'm really... he's not stopping me? Wow. _

He ripped down the masks in surprise. And stared at Kakashi's face.

"It's kinda... disappointing." Naruto muttered, staring at Kakashi's rather typical face.

_Ah, whatever._

He pushed the masks back up.

_I'll have to do my secret technique, then, hm?_

Naruto stood up and lifted up his foot. Then he kicked Kakashi in between the legs. Hard.

Impressively, Kakashi didn't yell out. Naruto, on the other hand, very nearly did as Kakashi kicked Naruto point-blank in the face.

He probably would've punched him, but his hands were still tied up.

Naruto fell to the ground,with a muffled thump.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as he sat up. "Have you woken up the rest of them?"

"No, not yet." Naruto grumbled, rubbing his back as he stood up. He concentrated water chakra into his hands. "I'm about to."

He took a few steps, towards Sasuke, then let the water fall.

Drips of water fell off Sasuke's fast-asleep face.

_Well, I guess I have no choice. _Naruto thought with a grin. _I'll have to do this. _

Naruto placed his hand onto Sasuke's mouth to prevent him from yelling out.

Then he lifted up his foot and kicked Sasuke in between the legs as well.

Sasuke's eyes flew open as a muffled yelp came out of his mouth.

"Wakey, wakey..." Naruto murmured, lifting up his hand. "Keep quiet, 'kay?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, but relucantly obliged.

"Now help me wake up Obito and Sakura." Naruto whispered. "I'll take Obito."

He quickly jumped over to Obito before Sasuke could object.

Sasuke shot yet another killer glare towards Naruto before escaping his ropes. He headed towards Sakura very slowly.

_Now, how to wake her up without dying... a long and painful death._

He stared at Sakura like one might stare at a sleeping dragon. And really, she wasn't that different.

_I need a ten-foot long pole. _Sasuke thought dryly.

That was when a loud yelp escaped Obito's mouth.

Everyone in the room except for the still-asleep Sakura promptly blanched.

There was the sound of running footsteps, and Sakano threw the door open.

Kakashi quickly knocked him out before he could say anything.

Sakano hit the floor, Kakashi unsympathic to his plight. Especially considering the fact he had caused it.

Naruto glared at Obito pointedly. "Why'd you yell out?"

"Why do you think?" Obito snapped. "You kicked me in th-"

"-it got you up, didn't it?" Naruto snapped back.

"Stop arguing and help me get Sakura up." Sasuke stated, a tinge of irritation sneaking into his normally calm voice.

"Oh, I'll watch the door to make sure that no one else comes." Naruto said smoothly. "Kakashi-sensei, could you help them wake up Sakura-chan?"

Obito had a betrayed expression on his face.

"Ah, I'll help you, Naruto." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Oh, okay." Naruto shrugged.

"Now, you two, hurry up and wake up Sakura." Kakashi ordered.

Obito shot another glare towards Kakashi, then headed towards Sakura.

"So, who do you think'll get hurt?" Naruto muttered.

"I'd say Obito. He's more likely to wake her up." Kakashi murmured.

On cue, Obito was punched across the room and hit the wall.

"Oh. You were right." Naruto commented.

Sakura yawned as she woke up. She looked around blearily. "O-obito-san! I'm sorry! I was still half-asleep..."

She walked up to Obito, and green chakra surronded her hands.

"Thanks." Obito said, shooting a glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke would've whistled if he didn't think that was childish.

Obito stood up as Sakura finished her healing.

"So, what should we do now, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kakashi paused. "Well, from what I see, we have two options."

Everyone looked at Kakashi with impatience.

"One, we go back to Konoha to report what has happened." Kakashi explained.

He looked at the unenthusiastic faces of his team.

"I think I already now what you think of that." Kakashi muttered. "Option two is to wait here to see if anybody comes, and to figure out what exactly Sakano wanted."

"Option two." Naruto decided.

"Seconded." Obito grinned.

"Agreed." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura simply nodded.

"Okay, then." Kakashi sighed. "We should-"

"-I suppose Sakano couldn't even do his job properly, hm?" a quiet voice stated.

Kakashi flipped around, and stared at the figure standing a number of metres away in the hallway.

"Hello, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." a smug voice said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"You're..." Naruto stammered.

1010101010

**_No update next week. My teachers have gone on a homework spree._**

***insert evil laughter***

**If you guess right about who he/she is, I'll confirm your suspicions. If you guess wrong, well, oh well. I think it's pretty obvious though.**


	55. Sasuke's Idiocy: Kabuto's Capture!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**It has always been my desire to write a fanfiction that's completely crack.**

**With OOC characters.**

**And no need to pay attention to canon.**

**I especially think that whenever I have to look something up a hundred times to make sure that it's canon-compliant. **

**Or when I discover on one of my Narutopedia reading sessions that the Konoha Council consists of two people, Koharu and Homura, and no one else.**

**Or when someone points out a non-canon-compliant part of my story.**

Chapter 54: Sasuke's Idiocy: Kabuto's Capture!

"You're..." Naruto stammered, out of shock and surprise rather than fear. "...K-kabuto?"

Kabuto smirked, his eyes flitting over the five people in front of him. "I was under the impression that you were drugged, but that's what you get when you use someone like Sakano."

At that moment, he poked the body of Sakano with his foot.

"Wait..." Obito said, shock tinging his voice. "Orochimaru? What?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama was the one who ordered Sakano to drug you." Kabuto shook his head in mock resignation. "It was rather surprising that you didn't fall for it, though."

"Yeah, well-" Naruto started, completely ready to deny that they were caught under the sleeping drug.

"We did fall for it." Sakura cut in, completely ruining Naruto's plan.

"Oh?" Kabuto's eyebrow raised. "Then I suppose the amount was a little too small, then."

"Or maybe we're just awesome like that." Obito muttered under his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded.

"Ah, yes. Interesting story, that." Kabuto said. "You see, someone... with information about Orochimaru... was in this village, see. And it wouldn't do for him to tell his little secret to any ninja, now would it?"

"You killed him?" Obito said in disgust.

"Now, why would I ruin such a good specimen by killing it?" Kabuto smirked. "I used him for my experiments."

"I still don't get it." Naruto murmured.

"Well, to retrieve this person, Orochimaru-sama summonded some snakes to intimidate them." Kabuto explained. "Then, he somehow managed to get the fearful loyalty of this village for some reason. And so, he decided to use this chance to capture some Konoha ninja. Of course, he didn't realize that you, Sasuke-kun, would be here."

"No, no." Naruto shook his head. "I don't get why people always get the _irresistable _urge to explain all their 'evil plans' to their enemies when they could just keep quiet and leave their enemies in the dark. You must be stupid or something."

"I see you're just as irritating as ever, Naruto-kun." Kabuto said dryly. "Now, I suppose that you won't agree to me taking Sasuke back to Orochimaru-sama, now will you?"

"In your dreams." Naruto snapped.

"I thought so." Kabuto muttered. "Despite what some people might think, I'm not suicidal."

_Though I probably could take care of them if I really wanted to. _Kabuto thought.

"Suicidal?" Obito muttered.

"Well, I agree." Naruto murmured back. "He's against five ninja, including three that have the Sharingan, one who's a Jinchuriki, and another who's just really strong."

"But Sasuke-kun..." Kabuto smirked. "I do have something you might want to know."

"Wind Ropes." Naruto muttered, his hands in a handseal.

Kabuto quickly dodged the capturing technique. "Now, that isn't very nice, now is it?"

"Uh huh." Naruto scoffed. "Now, give us one reason why we should just... let you go."

Kabuto scowled.

_I thought that Naruto-kun would just... let me go. I suppose that he's not as naive as before._

_Still, no problem._

"Were you not listening?" Kabuto drawled. "I know something you... or rather, someone here... would want to know."

"And what's that?" Naruto demanded, creating some more wind ropes, that were again dodged by Kabuto.

"The approximate location of Uchiha Itachi." Kabuto answered.

The atmosphere in the room darkened in an instant at the sound of those two words.

"Wh-what?" Obito choked out, shooting a glance at Sasuke in worry.

He was perfectly justified to be worried.

Sasuke had a perfectly neutral expression on his face. Neutral, and cold. Completely cold.

And the killing intent surronding him was a good sign that he _wasn't _happy.

"Where." Sasuke growled.

"Calm down, Sasuke-" Kakashi started.

"Shut up!" Sasuke snapped, his eyes betraying pure fury. "Just shut up! Now where is he?"

He directed the last words towards Kabuto.

"I'll tell you if you come with me." Kabuto smirked. "And if you try to capture me... well, let's say that my mouth is closed. They... that is, Kisame and Itachi... happen to be close to the Fire Country border because they're currently in process of trying to capture another Jinchuriki."

Naruto had to admit that it sounded somewhat convincing. Key word: Somewhat.

"Look, Sasuke, you can't tell if he's telling the truth or not." Naruto pointed out. "I mean, I know that-"

"-No, you don't know!" Sasuke retorted. He looked around, staring at each and every one of them.

"I don't care if I don't know." Naruto snapped, losing his temper. "_You _don't know. You're going to risk your life on the words of _Orochimaru's _henchman, who, by the way, wants to take over your body?"

Sasuke paused, Naruto's words sinking in.

Well, the words that implied that there was no guarantee that Itachi was where Kabuto said he was.

"And _you_." Naruto turned towards Kabuto. "I'm assuming that you're only going to let Sasuke go with you?"

"Correct." Kabuto agreed.

"Uh huh." Naruto raised an eyebrow, turning towards Sasuke. "You can't trust him. He's obviously just going to lead you towards Orochimaru."

"You're right." Sasuke whispered.

"Then you're not going to go with him?" Naruto said hopefully.

Sasuke shook his head. "But... this is a chance. I might not get another one. I have to take any chance I can."

Naruto scowled. "You're crazy if you think I'm just going to let you go."

"You don't get it." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Get what?" Naruto demanded.

"I'm already gone." Sasuke explained. "Why don't you try saying 'kai'?"

1010101010

"So, was it alright for you to just leave them behind?" Kabuto demanded, running just ahead of Sasuke in a forest.

_Not that I'm complaining. In fact, it's better this way._

Guilt filled Sasuke's face for a moment, then it disppeared. "Yes. So, how far away is... _him_?"

He looked at Kabuto with a distrustful expression.

"Around a couple hours away." Kabuto answered. "Depending on if he's moved much or not."

_How childish, Sasuke-kun. Really. Not even saying his name?_

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, his eyes flitting over the ground that flew underneath his feet.

Kabuto resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

_He's ridiculously childish._

_And idiotic._

_The Sharingan is wasted on him._

_Perhaps this just happens when he's blinded by his anger of Itachi. But nevertheless..._

_...what sort of idiot follows a known enemy to who-knows-where just because of a few words?_

_I bet on that, however. As soon as I realized that no, Team 7 wasn't fast asleep, I knew that I had one chance to get out _with _Sasuke-kun._

_But it doesn't matter that the Sharingan is wasted on him._

_Orochimaru-sama will be sure to use the Sharingan properly._

_After he takes over Sasuke-kun's body, that is._

1010101010

"I'm already gone." Sasuke explained. "Why don't you try saying 'kai'?"

Naruto paled, instantly realizing the meaning of his words. "What? When?"

Obito scowled and activated his Sharingan, breaking through the genjutsu. Kakashi did the same.

"He's gone." Obito muttered. "Wow. I didn't even notice him activating his Sharingan."

"Same here." Kakashi sighed. "We're going to have to go after him."

"Ah, yes." Obito placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and channeled some chakra into him, breaking the genjustu. He then walked over to Sakura and broke the genjutsu over her as well.

Naruto clentched his fists. "He... how could he do that?"

"Well..." Obito groaned. "We can chew him out as much as we want as soon as we find him."

"I mean, seriously, it's obvious that he's lying..." Naruto trailed off, but he still muttered things underneath his breath. "Stupid idiot... who cares about revenge... Sharingan... Kabuto..."

Obito laughed slightly at the sight of Naruto.

"Do any of you have something that has Sasuke's scent?" Kakashi asked.

The three of them exchanged looks.

"Not me." Obito muttered.

Sakura shook her head regretfully.

"How about that rug Sasuke was lying on?" Naruto suggested.

Kakashi blinked once. "Yes, that might work."

He quickly summoned Pakkun, his dog. Explanations were given, so Pakkun could understand the situation. He gave the rug Sasuke was on a sniff, and set off.

With the rest of Team 7 right behind him.

1010101010

A few hours had passed since Kabuto and Sasuke had exchanged words. They had run through the trees, each thinking their own thoughts.

Needless to say, Sasuke's thoughts went from Itachi, to revenge, to guilt, to doubt, then back to Itachi again. Then back to doubt.

Obviously Itachi was a major theme in his thoughts.

Kabuto, on the other hand, was mostly thinking cheerfully about how Orochimaru-sama was finally going to get his hands onto Sasuke. And sometimes about some experiments he was in the middle of.

Kabuto blinked, recognizing some of the trees and rocks around them.

_Ah. We're nearly there._

He stopped.

"I'm afraid, Sasuke-kun, that your blond-haired teammate was quite right." Kabuto smirked. "You shouldn't have trusted me."

"I see." Sasuke sighed. "Well, he was right on two counts."

"Two counts?" Kabuto said with surprise.

"The fact you're stupid." Sasuke drawled. "Did you really need to explain that you had lied? You should have incapitated me while you could've. Even though I'm assuming that Orochimaru must be close to here..."

Kabuto smirked, impressively keeping his composure. "Really, Sasuke-kun, all I hear is the desperate whinings of a defeated enemy."

"And how exactly was I defeated?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh, please, Sasuke-kun." Kabuto wore a superior expression on his face. "I could incapitate you whenever I wished. Not to mention that I knew that you would suspect something if I asked you to go into Orochimaru-sama's hideout."

"You just showed me the approximate location of his hideout, you do realize?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"It's still quite a ways way from here." Kabuto lied. "And you won't be able to tell anyone that information anyhow."

"Really. I could defeat you if I wanted." Sasuke scoffed. After a moment of thought, he added. "Easily."

Kabuto merely looked amused. "Oh, Sasuke-kun... you do need to be taught a lesson."

"But you do realize..." Sasuke paused for more impact. "While _I _can attack you with the intent to kill, _you _can't kill me. After all, I _do _need to be alive for your Orochimaru-sama to take me over, right? And you can't injure me too much as well... if you want to make me Orochimaru's new body."

Kabuto realized that Sasuke's words were completely true. He mused over the words for a few moments.

"But you don't seem to realize something." Kabuto pointed out. "I specifically said that I could easily _incapitate _you. I _am _a medic nin after all. Do you really think I couldn't give you a non-fatal wound that would incaptiate you, then heal you before Orochimaru-sama takes your body over?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I still have an advantage."

"I could defeat ten ANBU easily." Kabuto said mockingly. "What chance do you have?"

Sasuke's hand snuck to his pouch unconsciously, touching a certain kunai he had taken from Naruto.

Then he withdrew the hand, his eyes narrowing.

_I don't need any help. Especially... from Naruto._

"Oh, shut it." Sasuke snapped. His eyes turned a bright red, the Sharingan swirling inside. He sneered. "I'm going to kill you."

1010101010

The four remaining members of Team 7 followed Pakkun, jumping through the trees. Of course, they were greatly hindered by the fact Pakkun was running on the ground, and had to sniff on the ground occasionally to find the scent.

"I knew I should've stuck a seal on Sasuke when I had the chance." Naruto muttered in irritation. "But no, I figured Sasuke would kill me if he ever found out so I decided not to..."

"Wait, why did you stick a seal on me without my permission, but didn't stick a seal on Sasuke?" Obito demanded. "How does that work?"

"Look, you don't have revenge-taking tendensies." Naruto pointed out. "Any other stupid questions?"

"Naruto..." Sakura murmured. "I know I don't want to ask, but did you put a seal on me as well?"

"No. You have punching-people-when-angry tendencies." Naruto shook his head.

Sakura twitched and resisted the urge to... prove Naruto right... especially when they needed to hurry up and get to Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said, deciding to get some confirmation of his suspicions. "Did you place a seal on _me?_"

"Um..." Naruto paused. "...I'm not going to answer that question."

"Where?" Kakashi demanded.

"Don't bother. I still haven't gotten it out of him either." Obito muttered. "And I still haven't _found _it either."

Meanwhile, on the ground, Pakkun paused to sniff at a tree.

"This way!" he called out, then raced in a diagonal direction.

1010101010

Kabuto made sure to not look in Sasuke's eyes. While he didn't have much personal experience with the Sharingan, he did know that he was sunk if he met eyes with Sasuke.

He channelled chakra into his hands, forming a chakra scalpel.

Sasuke looked at the chakra surrounding Kabuto's hands.

_Well... for now, it's probably better to stay away from those hands. I don't know what sort of technique it is, after all._

_I'll go with long distance attacks for now. That technique he's using looks like a short distance attack after all._

_"_Katon: Senkajyou no Jutsu!" Sasuke said, his hands going through a few handseals. "Fire Style: Thousand Fire Rope Technique!"

He blew, and out of his mouth hundreds of thin fire ropes flew out straight at Kabuto.

Kabuto flew to the ground and rolled out of the way as the ropes flew over his head.

"Yes, stop, drop, and roll." Sasuke mocked. "Not that it'll help you."

The ropes changed their direction and headed straight towards Kabuto.

Kabuto jumped up into the trees, narrowly escaping being fried. His sandals were slightly burnt however.

"Hm." Sasuke muttered, the ropes disappearing into nothingness. "I guess it won't be that easy."

"Obviously." Kabuto sneered. He jumped at Sasuke, his hands reached out.

Sasuke moved to the side, the jab missing him completely. He then aimed a jab towards Kabuto with his hand, his other hand grabbing a kunai.

Kabuto smirked, his hands aiming seemingly towards Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke expected it, though, and dodged to the side.

But Kabuto wasn't trying to hit Sasuke's chest. He moved his hand downwards and swiped at Sasuke's ankle.

Sasuke's eyes widened as jolts of pain came from his ankles, and he was forced to fall to the ground becuase of the pain. He spared a glance at his ankles, which _looked _fine. No blood. No evidence of any injury.

But he couldn't stand on them

"What did you do?" Sasuke growled.

Kabuto smirked. "Now, now... why would I tell you that? All you need to know is..."

He lazily walked towards Sasuke.

"... it's over." Kabuto drawled.

Here, Kabuto made an elementry mistake. True, Sasuke couldn't move his legs. True, Sasuke seemed helpless to whatever Kabuto might want to do to him.

But nevertheless, Kabuto did the one thing you must never, ever, do in a fight.

He let his guard down.

1010101010

Orochimaru had a number of hideouts in the Fire Country, and a number outside of the Fire Country.

This hideout was merely one of many. But it was the one he was hiding in right now.

However, Orochimaru knew perfectly well that he was a missing nin. It was perfectly reasonable to predict that if any Konoha ninja found his hideout, they would break in with large forces.

Which is why Orochimaru had several exits out of each hideout. It was no different for this one. Kabuto had went to one of the many exits... one that was farther away from the village in order to separate Sasuke and his team as much as possible.

Which is why he was nowhere near the exit Kabuto and Sasuke were fighting at.

He had exited out of a exit close to the village, and was at the house of Sakano. He had wondered what was taking Kabuto so long.

And he was not very happy, to make an understatement.

"Where are they?" Orochimaru demanded, a cold smile on his face.

Sakano paled, staring at Orochimaru with fright. "I... erm..."

"Yes?" Orochimaru asked.

"Um..." Sakano quickly thought up a lie. Impressive, considering the fact he was standing in front of Orochimaru. "Someone came and took them all."

Well, no one said anything about it being a very _creative _lie.

"Interesting." Orochimaru drawled, seeing through the obvious lie easily.

_It's obvious that this imbecile won't be anymore help to me._

_Kabuto would have come here, I'm certain. But then what?_

_Perhaps he's returned to the hideout._

"I'll be paying a visit here later." Orochimaru said, a creepy smile on his face.

Sakano gulped.

1010101010

Sasuke looked straight into Kabuto's eyes.

Kabuto had a moment to think- _Oh, damn it- _before he was trapped in a genjutsu.

Sasuke took a deep breath and spared a glance to his ankles again.

_What in the world did he _do_ to me?_

_The only thing I can think of is that he somehow managed to cut something inside my ankle._

_No, that's impossible..._

_Maybe it's some sort of localized genjutsu or something... no, I would break through something like that in a second._

_I suppose my first theory must be true..._

_Now, what should I do? I can't keep Kabuto under a genjutsu forever... and I can't move._

Sasuke took out a seal from his pouch.

_I suppose I have to. _he thought irritably.

"Hey! What are you doing with that seal?" a voice exclaimed from behind Sasuke.

Sasuke flipped around, his face revealing a mixture of emotions. Relief flashed on his face for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by an impassive face so quickly that Naruto thought it was his imagination.

"I took it from you. I was curious about what it did." Sasuke answered.

"If you had one of my Hiraishin seals, you should've activated it!" Naruto complained.

"Hiraishin seal?" Sasuke said innocently. "That teleportation technique you have?"

"Yes." Naruto retorted.

"I didn't know." Sasuke lied.

Naruto twitched, obviously thinking this unlikely. "Seriously-"

"More importantly, I have a Kabuto here who's under genjutsu." Sasuke snapped.

"Huh?" Obito blinked, suddenly noticing that Sasuke was lying on the ground and had made no attempt to get up. "Um... Sasuke... what happened?"

"I can't keep him under genjutsu forever." Sasuke drawled.

"Ah, yes." Kakashi nodded. He produced some rope from someplace or other, and proceeded to tie Kabuto up.

Naruto stared with slight facination at the amount of rope Kakashi used.

"Isn't that overkill?" Obito asked, staring at Kabuto.

"Look at it this way, Sakura." Kakashi said, tying a bit more rope around Kabuto's hands. "All ninja can get out of ropes easily. If we don't do this much, then he'll escape."

"True." Obito had to admit.

Sasuke let the genjutsu go, and Kabuto opened his eyes.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke. "Are you injured anywhere, Sasuke-kun?"

"My ankles." Sasuke drawled. "I don't know what exactly Kabuto did to them, but I can't stand on them."

Sakura nodded, looking at the ankles with a slightly confused expression.

Then her expression cleared. "Did he cut your ankles with chakra?"

"Yes." Sasuke nodded.

"Then I think it might be the 'chakra scalpel." Sakura explained. "Though I've never heard of it used in combat. He must be a very skilled medic ninja to do that."

"What does it do?" Sasuke demanded.

"It probably cut something in your ankle." Sakura explained. "Don't worry, I can heal it."

She brought her hands over the ankles and green chakra surronded them.

"So." Kabuto said calmly. "What are you going to do with me?"

_They're probably going to bring me back to Konoha to interogate me about Orochimaru-sama._

"There's no point in telling _you _that." Naruto said cheerfully. "We're not idiots."

Kabuto ignored the jab.

_He won't be that happy with me. But I'm useful, after all, especially for experiments._

_Nevertheless, it's unlikely that Orochimaru-sama would waste his time to save me._

_I'll have to get out of this myself._

_In fact, I better hope that Orochimaru-sama doesn't find me, because there's a high chance he'll just kill me to keep his secrets secret._

"We're taking you back to Konoha." Kakashi answered. "You probably can guess that much yourself."

Kabuto scowled, and tested the ropes. They were tight. No chance of escaping.

"_Obviously_." Kabuto drawled. "I'm not an idiot... unlike _you_."

"Let's knock him out." Obito suggested. "He's annoying."

"Agreed." Naruto nodded.

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, I'll knock him unconscious, but not because he's annoying."

"What difference does it make as long as he's knocked out?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

A jolt of worry flew through Kabuto.

_If they knock me out, then they won't revive me until I'm in Konoha._

_It'll be very hard to escape from Konoha._

"You don't want to do th-" Kabuto started.

He was cut off as Kakashi swiftly knocked him out.

"Let's go." Kakashi said, holding onto a rope connected to Kabuto.

"Oh, hello, Sasuke-kun." a smooth voice drawled. Footsteps could be heard as he walked up to Team 7.

The five of them turned around as one.

"Orochimaru." Naruto growled.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to let me take Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said.

"Over my dead body." Naruto snapped.

"No way!" Sakura cried.

"Thirded." Obito agreed.

1010101010

**Uh huh. Kabuto's captured.**

**For now, which doesn't really mean much considering the situation they're in, hm?**


	56. Obito's Injury: Team 7's Escape?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**So, at this point I'm just counting down the days until 'The Son of Neptune', comes out, which is in my opinion, the book I've been looking forwards since forever.**

**(Not as much as I looked forwards to 'The Atlantis Complex' (from Artemis Fowl) of course, though)**

**(Yes, my name comes from Artemis Fowl, in case you forgot. I explained this in an earlier chapter)**

**('The Son of Neptune' is for the continuation of the Percy Jackson series, in case you didn't know)**

**(If you don't know what Percy Jackson is, go google it)**

Chapter 56: Obito's Injury: Team 7's Escape?

"Orochimaru!" Naruto cried, glaring at him.

"Naruto-kun." Orochimaru acknowledged.

"Am I the only one who thinks it may be a bad sign that Orochimaru adds 'kun' to Sasuke and Naruto's names?" Obito muttered. "I mean, it sounds like he considers them little kids... creepy much?"

"Normally, I would say you're paranoid..." Naruto admitted.

"Hey!" Obito complained.

"...but considering the fact Orochimaru's been trying to bite Sasuke's neck for a while now, I think I'll have to agree with you." Naruto admitted.

"He's been trying to put a _curse seal _on me by biting my neck." Sasuke objected.

"So? What makes you think I was implying anything else?" Naruto said with surprise. "You must have a sick mind, Sasuke."

Sasuke's hand twitched towards his kunai.

"And why are you trying to defend Orochimaru, anyways?" Obito asked curiously.

"Point." Sasuke muttered.

Orochimaru simply ignored Naruto and Obito's conversation. He wasn't interested in what ridiculous assumptions the two of them made.

"You do know that I could probably defeat you all with minimal effort?" Orochimaru drawled, deciding to try to intimidate them into handing over Sasuke. "You'd be better off handing Sasuke-kun over to me and saving both of us the trouble of fighting."

Sakura shot a glare towards Orochimaru. "You aren't serious, are you?"

"I think he is." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm being generous here. Usually I kill and leave." Orochimaru said. "But you have killed off a number of Akatsuki members for me."

Naruto glared at Orochimaru. "No. Way."

"And I'm not going willingly." Sasuke growled.

Sakura simply shot a fierce glare at Orochimaru.

"I see. How unfortunate." Orochimaru sighed mockingly.

Kunai flew out from Naruto's hands, seals flying out from behind them.

Orochimaru easily ducked down, the kunai not even touching him. They hit the trees behind him, exploding with thick spider threads and red flames.

"Not even a warning?" Orochimaru smirked. "Not that it matters."

He bit his finger, drawing blood. He drew a line on the tattoo on his arm.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_. Orochimaru thought, placing his hand on the ground.

A gigantic puff of smoke appeared, covering everything.

"Uh oh." Obito murmured.

The smoke gradually disperced, revealing the figure of a gigantic snake. Orochimaru stood on top of it.

"Yes, uh oh." Naruto agreed. "But we can defeat it! Be positive!"

"In this situation?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Against Orochimaru of the _Sannin_?"

Kakashi lifted up his hitaiate, revealing the always active Sharingan.

"All of you, listen to me very carefully." Kakashi ordered. "It may be the difference between life and death."

Everyone turned to Kakashi and looked at him intently.

1010101010

Orochimaru watched the five of them discuss something with a tinge of boredom.

_Now, how should I start?_

_I can't just crush them with this snake, as Sasuke-kun is with them. Perhaps I could separate the rest of the team from Sasuke, but then again that would be difficult._

_I'll have to use the snake differently._

His eyes spotted a familar grey-haired figure leaning against a tree unconscious.

_It's his own fault for getting caught. If Kabuto gets caught up in the backlash, it doesn't matter._

_More importantly, I suppose I can start with attacking them in a typical fashion..._

A malicious chuckle escaped Orochimaru's mouth as he looked at the team in front of him.

_They won't stand a chance._

1010101010

"So, do you get it?" Kakashi asked, in a deceptively calm manner. "And will you listen?"

"It's the best chance we have." Naruto decided, with not a hint of hesitation. "Especially since Orochimaru's not going to just let us go with Sasuke with us."

Sasuke shot a half-hearted glare towards Naruto.

"You know it's true." Naruto pointed out. "Anyways, it's not time for that right now."

"You're not going to argue?" Kakashi said with surprise.

"Rather than trying to convince yourself that _yes, _I'm agreeing to this..." Naruto started. "Let me repeat. It's not time for that right now."

"I agree." Obito nodded. "Hey, are you sure you can control the toad? For that matter, are you sure that you can _summon _a big toad?"

"Control?" Naruto scoffed. "Doubt it. But toads apparently don't like snakes much, which should help. And for being able to summon a big toad- I have better chakra control _and _more chakra than before. I'd say I can."

"And Sasuke-" Kakashi started to speak.

"-I know." Sasuke said with visible irritation. "I'd say that Orochimaru has more or less given up on giving me a curse mark at this point."

"This is _Orochimaru_ we're talking about, Sasuke. Would he give up so easily?" Obito murmured under his breath. No one heard his words, however.

Naruto walked forwards and bit his finger. A glob of blood formed on it, and he swiftly placed his hand on the ground.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!" Naruto yelled out, gathering all the chakra within him.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, seemingly at Naruto's antics. He seemingly had forgotten that Naruto could summon toads for a moment.

But Team 7's luck in Orochimaru's arrogance couldn't last that long, of course. As soon as the puff of smoke indicating the appearance of a summon trailed up into the air, Orochimaru made his move.

Obito noticed a dark, slithering, figure on the ground at the last minute and narrowly escaped being bitten by the snake.

"Snakes!" Obito cried, taking out a kunai and swiping at one. "Be careful!"

"Yes, I _kind _of noticed." Sakura sniped, crushing one underneath her foot.

"No need to take it out your stress on me..." Obito grumbled as he gave up on destroying the snakes with his kunai and did a fire technique.

"Sorry." Sakura said with a tinge of remorse. Then she quickly destroyed yet another snake that had snuck up on her.

"Hurry up and go, would you, you three?" Obito said, deposing of another small swarm of snakes. "I can take care of things here."

Sakura looked torn between helping out Obito, and continuing on with the plan.

"Fine, let's go." Sasuke decided, grabbing Sakura's arm.

Sakura quickly shook her head, in an attempt to erase any doubts. "You're right."

"I'm not going to die because of a few snakes." Obito rolled his eyes. "I didn't think you thought so little of me."

"We don't." Kakashi quickly put in. "Which is why we're leaving, _now._"

The three of them left, not even Sakura giving Obito a second glance.

1010101010

Naruto gave the toad beneath him a curious glance. It wasn't Gamabunta, and whether that was a blessing or a curse was still unknown. It was a shade of turquoise, and its- nose? Snout?- was high in the air.

"Who are you?" the toad rumbled.

"Me? Uzumaki Naruto, at your service." Naruto swiftly answered. Toad or not, it was always a good idea to be polite. Especially when you were about to ask them to fight against a psychotic shinobi and his pet snake. "Who are _you?_"

"My name is Gamahiro." Gamahiro answered. He took a look around his surrondings. He let out a small sigh.

"Why can't I ever be summonded for fun?" he murmured softly.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing." Gamahiro replied, letting out another long-suffering sigh. "Very well. I assume that you wish for me to fight with that snake in front of me."

"Uh, yeah." Naruto admitted, scratching his head. He had learned in his dealings with toads that it was best to let them to pierce things out, then tentively ask for help. "If it's not too much trouble."

Being polite helped a huge lot, as well, even though it didn't exactly come naturally to Naruto.

"No, it's fine." Gamahiro answered. "I happen to have a grudge of sorts against this particular snake. Though you might want to get off my back."

Naruto noticed the two giant swords on Gamahiro's back for the first time.

He considered arguing, but decided against it. Besides, by getting off Gamahiro's back he could help his team more.

"Fine." Naruto decided, leaping off his back.

Gamahiro crouched on his hind legs and grabbed his two swords.

"Hello." the snake sneered.

"Oh, hello." Gamahiro scoffed. He jumped towards the snake.

"Attack!" Orochimaru ordered swiftly.

The snake grumbled something underneath his breath, but complied. He opened his mouth wide and lunged towards Gamahiro.

Gamahiro whipped out his swords and blocked the snake's fangs.

Venom dripped down from the fangs, and fell on the ground. It dissolved, creating small burnt spots on the ground.

Gamahiro pushed forwards with all his might, and the snake reared back.

The snake hissed at Gamahiro, who simply pointed his sword towards the snake.

101010101010

Orochimaru smirked at the sight of Obito being left alone to fend off the snakes.

_Still, he is quite competent. _Orochimaru had to admit. _At this rate he'll defeat most of the snakes in a minute or two._

_I can't have that._

He noted the other members of Team 7 sneaking around on the ground, but ignored them.

Orochimaru swayed slightly as the snake he was on attacked the toad yet again.

_This is an inconvenient situation. I better get off._

Orochimaru jumped off the snake, landing on the ground lightly.

His mouth opened, and the end of a blade poked out.

Then it raced out in a blur of silver and white straight towards Obito's heart.

1010101010

Obito let out a sigh of relief. What seemed as the last of the snakes was destroyed in a burst of flame.

_Well, now that's over with. _Obito thought cheerfully, turning around. _I guess I can-_

Obito froze. His eyes flitted down to his chest uncomprehendingly.

A sword stuck out of it, gleaming with blood.

He turned his gaze to behind him. The sword extended along a long way to Orochimaru's mouth.

Obito let out a laugh, pained and sardonic.

_Just my luck. All this distance, and he still manages to hit me in the chest._

The sword suddenly disappeared from Obito's chest as Orochimaru drew it back.

Obito let out a pained cry.

Blood stained his shirt, making the dark blue even darker.

He let out a small smile, ignoring the gradually softening voices of friends, and fell to the ground.

1010101010

Naruto stared at the fallen figure of Obito in shock. He watched as Obito's eyes closed.

_No._

_No._

_No._

Naruto continued to stare at Obito, disbelievingly.

Red chakra burst in existance around Naruto. His eyes were slitted and red, and his whisker marks thickened visibly.

A red tail of chakra poked out behind him.

He cried out and raced towards Orochimaru.

1010101010

Guilt blossomed up in Sakura's heart as she watched Obito fall.

_I'm not going to die because of a few snakes. _Obito's voice echoed in her head. _I didn't think you thought that little of me._

She clenched her fists as she ran to Obito.

_If I was there... if I argued a little more about helping him..._

_This wouldn't have happened. _

_I could've stopped it._

_At the very least, I could've been next to him when it happened._

_I could've healed him the instant the sword had left his body._

She squeezed her eyes closed for a moment.

_No. Don't think about what _could've _happened._

_Just... just get to him. Heal him. Quickly!_

She let out a burst of speed.

That was when she heard Naruto cry out.

1010101010

Kakashi paled as he saw the red chakra surround Naruto.

But he wasn't a jonin for nothing.

His mind raced, and he grabbed a piece of paper from his kunai pouch.

Jiraiya's voice echoed in his heaed.

_If Kyuubi's chakra escapes from Naruto's body, in a bout of fury or sorrow... __use this. But it will only work when the chakra is still in the form of 'one-tail'._

_Anything after that, and it's going to be dangerous._

Kakashi jumped towards Naruto. Luckily enough, he was closer to Naruto than Naruto was to Orochimaru.

His arm reached out- and hit Naruto's back.

101010101010

Sasuke stared at Obito falling. Falling to the ground. Blood pooling out.

_I told myself that I wouldn't let myself lose anyone precious to me again._

Fury welled up in his head, threatening to take him over.

Somewhere in the back of his head, a voice pointed out that he had just admitted that Obito was important to him

He ignored it, and desperately grasped at his rationality. All he suceeded was being. undecisive.

He saw Sakura run to Obito.

He saw red chakra surronding Naruto.

He saw Kakashi stick a slip of paper on Naruto's back.

And Sasuke made his decision.

_He'll pay. Oh, Orochimaru will pay._

Sasuke saw red.

1010101010

Orochimaru was pleasantly surprised that he had actually managed to hit Obito on mark.

Considering the fact he was quite a ways way from Obito, that was quite the feat.

Of course, then something that completely destroyed his good mood had to happen.

The toad stuck its sword in his snake.

The snake disappeared with a puff of smoke, perhaps dead and heavily injured at best.

Orochimaru looked severely irritated.

_On the bright side, that Jinchuriki looks quite worn-out._

_Not to mention that the toad's done what it needed to. It shouldn't stay for much longer._

The toad jumped in front of Orochimaru, blocking his view of Team 7.

Orochimaru scowled.

_Well, so much for that. Not that it matters._

The toad gave what seemed like a glare towards Orochimaru.

He chuckled darkly.

_I'll have to teach this toad a lesson._

1010101010

Naruto was pale and breathing hard. His eyes were wide.

Kakashi stood behind Naruto, silently watching Naruto catch his breath for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi finally demanded, watching Naruto with worry in his one eye.

"Fine." Naruto lied, standing up. He tried his best to act fine, standing up straight.

"Is Obito..." Naruto said, fright entering his voice.

"Sakura's trying to heal him right now." Kakashi answered. "But it'll be useless if we don't get away from Orochimaru. Who is conveniently distracted by your toad right now."

Kakashi looked at Naruto pointedly.

"I understand." Naruto quickly answered. He made five shadow clones. Then, he Henge'd them into Team 7.

"Only four." Kakashi shook his head. "I'll be staying here."

At that moment, he noticed Sasuke striding determinedly towards the toad... and Orochimaru.

"Wha-" Naruto started.

"-Er, just a moment." Kakashi cut in, running over to Sasuke.

Naruto blinked in confusion, then followed Kakashi.

"Get out of my way, Kakashi." Sasuke growled. "Now."

Kakashi sighed.

"Did you forget the plan?" Kakashi demanded.

"Oh, the plan." Sasuke sneered. "Well, I need to make Orochimaru pay. Get out of my way."

"Obito's not dead yet, but he _will _be if you don't get over here." Naruto snapped.

"He won't die because of me." Sasuke retorted, looking impatient. "Just go bring him back to Konoha. I'll stay here."

Naruto shot Sasuke a freezing look. "You're being a spoiled brat."

"...what?" Sasuke stammered.

"You're trying to abandon everyone for a stupid revenge scheme. You're acting like a spoiled brat." Naruto retorted, dropping a kunai onto the ground discreetly.

Sasuke bristled at the cutting statement.

Naruto briskly walked up to Sasuke and grabbed his arm. "Now, let's go. Come on. Kakashi-sensei?"

"I told you. I'm staying." Kakashi said calmly.

"_What?_" Naruto cried. "Why?"

"I'll distract Orochimaru." Kakashi answered. "While your toad is doing a good job of that, Naruto, it won't last."

"But-" Naruto objected.

"This is an order." Kakashi stated calmly. "You said before that the only time you don't listen to orders is when you really, really, think that you're better off not listening. If you ignore my orders and try to take me with you, we'll all get killed or captured. And Obito doesn't have time for that."

Naruto looked horribly torn.

Sasuke scowled and tried to struggle away from Naruto's firm grip on his arm.

"You do realize that every moment Obito doesn't get to a hospital, his state gets more volatile?" Kakashi pointed out.

That cinched it for Naruto. "Fine."

He dragged Sasuke off to the side. Sasuke reluctantly let Naruto bring him along.

Kakashi's eye crinkled into an arc. He lightly pushed his forehead protector back up, revealing the Sharingan.

Three shadow clones walked up from behind him. They were Henge'd as Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Kakashi noted a water shield discreetly surronding all three. Another shadow clone was pretending to be unconscious on the ground, while being Henge'd as Obito.

Kakashi walked past the toad who had impressively held its ground for two minutes.

"You might want to go now." Kakashi said, talking to the toad.

_Because Orochimaru most definitely looks irritated, and if you don't leave now, you'll die._

The toad looked at

Orochimaru watched Kakashi apathetically.

"Oh, hello." Kakashi said cheerfully, walking towards Orochimaru.

1010101010

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath.

"Oh, shut it." Naruto murmured. "Sakura, how's Obito?"

Sakura brought her hands away from the body of Obito.

"He needs to get to a hospital." Sakura said with worry. "But I've stopped the blood coming out. But he's still bleeding inside, I think. He was really lucky- the sword somehow missed the lungs and heart. He's in a dangerous state."

"Can Obito move?" Naruto asked.

"No. Definitely, no." Sakura shook her head.

Naruto hesitated, realizing that he didn't have too much chakra left. But he shook his head, erasing any of his doubts.

"I'll use Hiraishin to get Obito to Konoha." Naruto decided, placing his hand on Obito's arm. "I _can _bring other people along with me, except it takes a lot of chakra. Look, Kabuto's over... there somewhere."

Naruto vaguely gestured towards the trees.

Sakura paled as she watched Naruto's face. His face had almost no emotion on it, merely a tinge of determination.

_Naruto's completely serious._

_This is bad. This is really bad._

"My shadow clones have Kabuto tied up." Naruto continued. "And Sakura. Whatever you do, _make sure Sasuke comes with you. _Orochimaru wants Sasuke, and Sasuke has a tendancy to go on revenge sprees when he feels like he has the justification. Feel free to punch him in the head, just make sure that he can still walk."

Sakura nodded.

"Glad you see you trust me." Sasuke murmured. He really didn't want to listen to what Naruto said, but unfortunately Naruto was right. He knew better than to argue right now.

"When I get back to Konoha, the first thing I'll do is tell people about the situation." Naruto continued. "If. I. Can. It's really possible that I'll faint from chakra exhaustion. It would be _best _if you managed to get Kabuto back to Konoha, but if it comes between escaping and Kabuto, you know what to do."

"What about Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura demanded.

Naruto flinched slightly. "He's a jonin. He can take care of himself. Now, I'm going. Obito...you know. I have to hurry."

"...good luck." Sakura murmured.

"You need it more." Naruto grinned. "You go first. My shadow clones are Henge'd as us, so that'll slow down Orochimaru somewhat. But if I fall unconscious from chakra exhaustion, then they'll disappear. You need a head start, since I'm not sure that I'll be able to stay conscious."

Sakura nodded, while Sasuke gave a grunt that could be interpreted as a positive answer.

The two of them left Naruto and Obito and headed further inside the forest.

Naruto cautiously watched behind him, trying to figure out when it would be a good time to leave.

Then the toad he had summoned disappeared.

Naruto closed his eyes. Chakra poured through his body.

A flash of yellow later, and there was no trace of the two ninja.

1010101010

The Konoha hospital was used to ninja coming in a regular schedule. It was a hospital in a _ninja _village after all. The hospital and it's staff regularly had to deal with injuries, chakra exhaustion, and a large number of troubling diseases.

So, yes, they were completely used to ninja coming through the door with injuries and injured teammates.

They were even completely used to ninja coming through the _window _with injuries.

What they _were _not used to, however, were ninja appearing out of seemingly nowhere in the lobby. With a flash of yellow that was usually associated with the Yondaime Hokage.

The hospital staff were professionals, though. They wouldn't let a little thing like _teleportation _prevent them from treating a patient.

As the staff moved towards the two ninja, the blond-haired one fell to the ground.

After a short one-over of the two ninja, the staff quickly called for a stretcher. While the blond-haired one seemed to suffer from chakra exhaustion, some of the more experienced nurses assured the others that this was a typical occurance. Though the minor injuries that covered his body were slightly worrying.

The problem was the black-haired one. He needed medical treatment immediately. Someone had stabbed him with a sharp object, presumably a sword, right in his chest.

Somehow, the black-haired one had gotten some medical treatment, but not nearly enough. He needed very advanced medical techniques.

A medic ninja gently placed the black-haired ninja on the stretcher, and hurried him towards the care he needed.

Meanwhile, another medic ninja brought the blond-haired ninja to a room on the third floor.

She healed some of the minor injuries that covered his body, then left him to sleep.

1010101010

Sasuke and Sakura ran through the forest, swiftly heading towards Konoha.

Kabuto was with them, unconscious. Sakura had knocked him out (with a sedative), and he was currently being dragged behind the two of them.

To be precise, he was currently being dragged behind _Sasuke_, who had done a simple wind technique that he had... learned... from Naruto.

It was a few hours to Konoha. While neither of them were suffering from major injuries, they were quite tired.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said, a tinge of worry evident in her voice. "Do you think that Kakashi-sensei-"

"-he's a jonin. He can take care of himself." Sasuke cut in, repeating Naruto's words unconsciously.

"You're right." Sakura sighed.

The two of them continued on running through the forest, unaware of the predicament Kakashi currently found himself in.

1010101010

Blood spurted out of Kakashi's mouth, staining the ground red.

Orochimaru chuckled madly, walking up slowly towards Kakashi.

The shadow clones of Team 7 had disappeared as soon as Naruto had fainted from chakra exhaustion.

Luckily enough, by then Sasuke and Sakura weren't close enough to Orochimaru for him to sense.

And so, Orochimaru assumed that the other members of Team 7 had left quite a while ago.

Needless to say, he was not too happy.

"You know." Orochimaru murmured. "I did want a male mid-aged ninja for one of my experiments."

Kakashi paled visibly and tried to stand up. His legs failed him, however. He had fought well, but after extended use of the Sharingan he didn't have much energy left.

"Don't worry." Orochimaru said, his voice mocking. "You'll survive for a bit longer yet."

1010101010

**I had to do _way _too much searching to find a place in the body which might cause someone to faint, but still survive without any permanent damage. Obito, you better be grateful for the time and effort I spent to find a somewhat plausible way you could survive. **

**Though I'm certain I'm going to get a review or two complaining about something or other. Always do.**

**Then again, I could've just not stabbed him with the Kusanagi Sword, but I'm just evil ilike that.**


	57. Obitos Impatience: Narutos Stubbornness!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Let's see here... so, out of curiousity and utter randomness (more of the latter than the former), what colour do you think Itachi's socks are?**

**Personally, I think black socks is most likely. After all, it's nice and neutral.**

**Then again, a navy blue is also possible. After all, Uchiha seem to like blue.**

**And of course the third option: Itachi doesn't wear socks. *laughs***

Chapter 57: Obito's Impatience: Naruto's Stubbornness!

Water dripped down the ceiling of the room Kabuto was in. He sat in a rusty metal chair, ropes tied tightly around him.

The waterdrop hit the ground with a small splash.

_One... two..._

Kabuto broke off his counting of the waterdrops abruptly.

_I need to get out of here. I'm going insane._

Kabuto had been brought to Konoha and thrown into the interogation room. Well, he assumed that he had been. He hadn't been conscious. He had woken up in the room, with vague memories of what happened beforehand.

The interrogator hadn't been nice, to say an understatement. But Kabuto had shut his mouth, no matter what they had done.

Not that they had been too harsh, considering what they _could've_ done.

_Perhaps they think that I'm still a loyal Konoha ninja on the inside, working for Orochimaru because of his clever manipulations... _

Kabuto let out a soft chuckle as he tested the strength of the ropes. They were tight, very tight. Shinobi could easily escape out of the typical ropes, after all.

Not to mention the chakra shinobi could all use.

That was around when Kabuto noticed the fact that he couldn't use chakra.

A faint frown decorated his face.

_I should've checked that right away. I must have been slightly distracted to forget an importnat thing like that._

_I suppose it was too much to hope for that the so-called 'nice' Konoha shinobi to leave me without chakra inhibitors. _

_They must not be _complete _idiots._

Kabuto tested the ropes again.

_Then again, maybe they held back at the start because they believed that I was still injured and they didn't want to lose any possible information out of me... yes, that's more likely. Konoha or not, no shinobi village would hold back on a traitor without a proper reason._

He calmly gave up on the ropes and looked around the room some more, noting every nook and cranny. Not that there were many. It was a simplistic rectangular room, painted a shade of burgandy, that was starting to peel. Directly above Kabuto a single light-bulb shone, and directly in front of him there was a single door.

_Yes, this is going to be difficult. I've been in difficult situations before but this... well, this tops them easily._

He scowled as he discovered that he had absolutely no possible way to escape.

_I'll have to wait._

_They'll make a mistake. They will. They must._

1010101010

Obito gritted his teeth, punching the wall of his apartment. He instantly regreted it as sharp tinges of pain shot out from his knuckles. A small amount of blood dripped out as well.

Not to mention the fact that the wall itself didn't escape unscathed. Cracks made their way through the wall.

_Note to self: stuff in manga and anime don't work out the same in real life. _Obito thought dryly, examing his knuckles. The blood had already stopped, as it wasn't much of a injury.

He scowled to himself, remembering the reason why he had attempted to punch a wall in the first place.

_Because I'm useless._

Obito brought back his hand, about to punch the wall. Then he remembered what had happened not one minute ago, then decided against it.

He let out a heavy sigh and leaned back on a small chair in the room he sat in.

It had been around a week since that disastrous mission. His chest injury was mostly healed. He had been told several times per day for the last week how lucky that he had been.

Apparently the sword had narrowly missed both his heart and lungs, though it still caused quite a bit of damage.

Obito ran a hand through his hair.

_Really. I'm useless._

_I mean, Sakura's gotten stronger. She's amazing at healing, not to mention her brute strength._

_Sasuke makes any of my _pathetic _attempts at genjutsu seem just that. Pathetic._

_Naruto's just Naruto. He never has any trouble learning new techniques, and he just gets stronger and stronger._

_And Kakashi..._

Obito winced. He didn't want to think about Kakashi.

_It was your fault. _a traitorous voice murmured in Obito's head. _It _is _all your fault._

Obito stood up and paced around the room.

_All I did was get stabbed in the chest with a sword._

Obito glanced down at his chest unconsciously. Then he shook his head and looked back up.

He bit his lip and clenched his hands. Small red half-moons formed in the palm of his hand.

He stormed out of his hospital room, a determined look on his face.

_Naruto's not the only person who doesn't like hospitals._

1010101010

Obito had easily escaped the hospital. Really, a little Henge and no one even noticed him 'escaping' the hospital.

A few minutes later, Obito stopped, realizing that he had _absolutely _no idea where to go... or even where he was going.

"Well, that was stupid." he muttered to himself, looking up at the sky.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

Obito scratched his head, his eyes flitting around as he accessed his options. He started walking again, obviously making a decision.

_I guess I might as well head towards a training area._

_I'm healed enough. I just need to make sure to not agitate my injury too much._

He walked briskly through the streets. He had been living in Konoha all his life- he knew where to go to easily. It got to the point where he could probably navigate the village with his eyes shut and half-asleep.

So, naturally, Obito let his eyes wander through the street as he walked. There was a small crowd, but Obito easily navigated through the mass of people.

Then Obito squinted suddenly as a ray of light found its way into Obito's eyes.

He moved to the side, letting the light fall behind him. Obito looked over to where the light had come from, slightly curious about where it came from.

He blinked as his eyes took in the shiny metal of a sword.

He stared at it, fascinated.

_A weapon. Of course._

Then he turned away from the sword, reality coming back.

_It would take years to even be able to use a sword properly. Don't be silly._

But he hesitated.

_Well, I suppose there's no harm in taking a look at some of the sword-using scrolls in the Uchiha Library..._

_Maybe if I had used a sword, I wouldn't had been stabbed, and Kakashi wouldn't had been killed. _the traitorous voice murmured.

Obito scowled.

_He might not be dead! There's no guarantee! Orochimaru could've captured him or something!_

Even in his head, it simply sounded desperate.

Obito walked up to the weapon store, staring at the sword some more.

"What's so interesting about that sword?" a familiar voice said suddenly.

Obito literally jumped, and turned around to glare at whoever who had talked. Then he simply rolled his eyes as he took in a familiar head of blond hair.

"Hi, Naruto." Obito greeted.

Naruto flashed one of his trademark grins. "So?"

"You're trying too hard." Obito murmured.

"What?" Naruto blinked, his mouth still in a seemingly cheerful smile.

"Stop acting so happy!" Obito near-yelled at Naruto, clenching his hands. He took a deep breath, and turned his gaze back towards the ground.

There was a small moment of silence between the two of them.

"What else am I supposed to do?" Naruto said quietly, finally. "It's not as if I'm the type to mope around gloomily, and I'm not the type to just be angry at the world in general. I might as well act happy-go-lucky, and try to cheer other people up."

Obito flinched at Naruto's words. "Sorry, I just-"

"-It's fine." Naruto interupted, his voice already regaining a tinge of cheerfulness. "Anyways, so what _is _interesting about that sword? You don't use swords."

"Oh, er..." Obito took another glance at the sword, realizing what Naruto was asked.

He turned away from the sword and walked away. Naruto quickly followed.

"Nothing." Obito lied.

"Hm." Naruto shrugged. "Okay."

He didn't press the matter, but Naruto's gaze was on Obito's chest.

_He probably thinks that I'm just musing about my injury. _Obito thought dryly.

"Where are you going?" Naruto demanded.

"To train." Obito answered, increasing his pace slightly.

"Weren't you just in the hospital?" Naruto said pointedly.

Obito had a sudden coughing fit which somewhat sounded like 'hypocrite'.

"Okay, I get it." Naruto laughed. "Anyways... I had something I wanted to tell you."

Obito looked at Naruto curiously. There appeared to be some actual cheerfulness in his face.

Did that mean...

Obito quickly chased away the meager hopes that had popped up. There was no point in getting hopeful.

"You know how Sasuke and Sakura managed to bring back Kabuto?" Naruto said slowly.

"What? Did... did they get something out of Kabuto?" Obito asked, hoping desperately that the answer was yes.

"Apparently..." Naruto said hesitantly. "Orochimaru wanted a male shinobi for one of his experiments. So, there's a possibility that..."

"Great." Obito sighed. "So he's either being experimented on or dead, huh."

Despite his gloomy words, Obito couldn't help but be slightly hopeful.

"Do we have any idea where he is?" Obito inquired.

"Well, technically, no..." Naruto said hesitantly.

"But..?" Obito asked.

"Kakashi has my seal on him. Technically, I could go to him anytime." Naruto explained. "But I'm not an idiot... I know that it would be a bad idea to just jump over to who-knows-where all by myself. Or with someone else, but that would deplete my chakra reserves..."

A brief scowl flitted over Naruto's face.

"Plus, Tsunade-no-bachan forbid me to go by myself." Naruto said. "She said that she's 'looking into the situation', and to not do anything rash."

"Well, we can't do anything right now, then." Obito muttered.

He paused for a moment, then added lightly:"Glad to see you're _thinking, _at least."

"Hey!" Naruto mock-complained. "I always think!"

Obito gave Naruto a small smile, then waved goodbye. He continued on walking down the street, but his destination was no longer the closest training ground. It was the Uchiha Library that he was heading towards.

_Because, it would be better to learn something new, anyways. _Obito thought dryly.

1010101010

A bead of sweat shone in the sunlight as it made its way to the ground. It melted into the ground, unnoticed and ignored.

The source of this bead of sweat was none other than a certain black-haired, slightly stuck-up, Uchiha.

In other words, it was Sasuke.

He stood in front of a number of trees, glaring at them like they were Itachi himself. Well, perhaps not that fiercely. A little less fiercely than that.

While the cause was still as yet unknown, it was quite interesting that Sasuke held a Chidori in his hand.

Then he thrusted it forwards, and lightning flew out in hundreds of directions.

The trees were never going to be able to be glared at again.

In fact, considering the state of the blackened stumps, it was doubtful they would ever _grow _again.

But on the other hand, there was a smug expression on his face.

Before he collasped onto the floor with slight chakra exhaustion, of course.

Well, then again, the smug look didn't exactly disappear. And it probably wouldn't for a while yet.

He tried to sit up, looking at the blackened stumps some more.

_Well... I think my technique worked. _Sasuke thought dryly, lying back down as his attempts to sit up failed.

Sasuke had been working on that technique for a while. For a couple months, in fact, before Naruto had come back.

It had started when he was distracted while powering up a Chidori. Kakashi had called out to him, and he had lost control of it by accident.

The lightning chakra had gone every which way as Sasuke had poured way too much into the Chidori. It had burnt the area around him in a ten metre radius around him.

And Sasuke was severely injured, and stayed in the hospital for two weeks.

But as soon as he had gotten out of the hospital, he had worked hard on trying to reproduce that effect. More controled, of course.

And after two months of work, he had finally managed to finish it.

Hence the smug look on his face.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and passed out.

1010101010

Sakura had been rather randomly felling trees in the forest to train. While this might not seem like much training, it actually did help. Since Sakura's abnormal strength was the result of chakra, continuing on punching various trees one after another for a long time helped increase her reserves.

While this could also be done by merely tree climbing, it was more interesting and more of a work-out if Sakura punched trees.

Of course, tree-climbing was more environmentally friendly, but since when did ninja care about things like that? In fact, it was a miracle the 'Village Hidden in The Leaves' wasn't the 'Village Which Used To Be Hidden in The Leaves', considering how much Konoha ninja used the trees for their training.

But more importantly, back to Sakura.

So, she had been randomly knocking down trees in the forest. When she suddenly saw a flash of light from farther down in the forest.

Of course, there was a high possibility that it was just another shinobi training, but Sakura couldn't just leave it. Nope, no chance. For some reason, all ninja gained an inborn sense of curiousity that cannot be defied.

And thus, Sakura found herself walking towards the approximate area of where the flash had come from.

After a minute or two of walking, she exited into a newly made 'clearing' of sorts burnt black.

And on the ground was the unconscious form of Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, running up to Sakura. She looked over Sasuke in worry, but she quickly realized that he was merely suffering from chakra exhaustion.

She gave a small sigh of relief, then considered what to do next. She could always just leave Sasuke here, but then again that was never an option. She could also temporarily leave Sasuke here to get help, but that would involve _leaving Sasuke _for an extended period of time.

As such, the only possibilty left was to bring Sasuke... all by herself... to the hospital.

Sakura let out another sigh, this one of irritation, as she picked up Sasuke's arms and started to drag him out of the forest.

_What I would give for a shadow clone..._ Sakura thought dryly, as she dragged Sasuke out of the forest.

Needless to say, Sasuke probably wouldn't be too happy about being saved in such a undignified manner, but if Sakura had her say then he would never know.

1010101010

Naruto stared at the rectangular white piece of paper in front of him with irritation. He stabbed his brush viciously onto the paper and painted it black.

He paused, as he realized that may not have been the best decision considering the fact that the area _around _this piece of paper was now pitch black as well.

He sat up to grab a towel from the kitchen to wipe up the mess he had made in his fit of anger.

_Where's Ero-sennin when you _need _him? _Naruto thought viciously. _Probably peeking at girls._

_Why is it that I can make the Self-Camouflaging Seal, but not this stupid Chakra Hiding Seal?_

Naruto walked over to his bookshelf and grabbed a book. The title boldly declared 'Seals for Hiding'.

_The Chakra Hiding Seal is a seal of intermediate difficulty. Before attempting this seal, it is recommended to understand the theory behind the Chakra Storing Seal on page 24, and the Chakra Sealing Seal on page 34... _Naruto read. He skimmed through the rest of the introuduction.

_... what makes this seal so difficult isn't the intricate design, though that may be a part of it. This seal is a variation of the Chakra Sealing Seal, and with the slightest error, the seal will either end up sealing your chakra instead of merely hiding it..._

"Yes, I got that..." Naruto murmured.

_...It is suggested to start with the design shown below, rather than in the order most sealers would chose..._

Naruto blinked in surprise, his eyes looking towards the bottom of the page.

"Well, I didn't think of doing it that way." Naruto muttered to himself. He went back to his desk to attempt the seal again.

_Maybe if I show that I can do this seal, Tsunade-no-bachan will let me go save Kakashi-sensei. _Naruto thought hopefully.

His eyes narrowed, a stubborn glint entering them.

_And even if she doesn't, I'm going anyways._

1010101010

Tsunade placed her hands together, looking towards Yamanaka Inoichi and Morino Ibiki. They were part of Konoha's Interrogation Squad, and the ones assigned to gain information from Kabuto.

"Did Kabuto say anything... interesting?" Tsunade demanded.

"You could say that." Ibiki growled.

"We found out the location of three of Orochimaru's hideouts in the Land of Fire, for one." Inoichi said.

"Not that he was that receptive to physical torture..." Ibiki muttered.

"I eventually broke my way into Kabuto's mind." Inoichi continued on explaining. "It took a long while to find any useful information, but I eventually did."

"...And?" Tsunade questioned curiously.

"One hideout was close to the village of Aoizu." Inoichi said. "But as that one was possibly compromised when Team 7 was there, it's unlikely that Orochimaru is still there."

"And the other two?" Tsunade prodded.

"There was one right on the border between the Land of Waterfalls and the Land of Fire." Inoichi continued. "And the last we found was located somewhere near Ushiuta."

Inoichi placed a small scroll upon Tsunade's desk.

"There are finer details in there." Inoichi explained.

Tsunade nodded, opening the scroll. "Very well. You may go now."

Inoichi and Ibiki left the room.

_Now, what to do with this information..._

"Tsunade-no-bachan!" Naruto cried, running into the room as soon as they left.

Tsunade groaned, placing her face in her hands. "What now, Naruto? No, I won't let you go find Kakashi-"

"-It won't take more than a couple of minutes at most." Naruto insisted.

"No." Tsunade said firmly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go." Naruto demanded.

Tsunade sighed. "You have no idea what you're jumping into. It's very possible that Orochimaru would be right in front of you... or somewhere nearby. As soon as you teleport to him, anyone nearby could sense your chakra."

"So, hypothetically, if I could make myself unnoticable, then you'd let me go." Naruto drawled.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, looking towards Naruto suspiciously.

"Hypothetically, yes." Tsunade answered.

"Great!" Naruto grinned, holding out two complex seals. "Now, take a good look at these seals."

A look of shock appeared on Tsunade's face.

_He couldn't have possibly..._

Naruto channelled chakra into the seals, making them glow with a blue light.

He gradually faded from view.

Tsuande stared at the spot where Naruto used to be... no, still was. If she squinted, she could somewhat see a silouette of Naruto in front of her.

"And you can't sense me either, can you?" a cheerful voice floated out.

Tsunade frowned, discovering that what Naruto said was true.

"There's got to be a catch." Tsunade demanded.

"Er... well, I kinda have to keep on channeling chakra into the Self-Camouflaging Seal, or it wears out." Naruto admitted, stopping the flow of chakra and becoming visible again. "But other than that..."

Tsunade frowned. "Naruto..."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't go... other than that 'it's dangerous'." Naruto snapped.

"There's no guarantee that Kakashi's still alive!" Tsunade said brusquely.

Naruto flinched, then just scowled.

"All the more reason to go _right now._" Naruto insisted.

Tsunade looked longingly at the sake bottle stashed underneath her desk. Then back up towards Naruto's determined face.

"And really, if you don't let m-" Naruto started.

"-Fine." Tsunade said relucantly.

"-e go, I'm just going to- wait, what?" Naruto said with surprise.

"I hate these situations." Tsunade said bitterly. "No matter what I say, you're going to go. I suppose I should be glad you actually bothered to tell me."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Great!"

He firmly held the seals and poured chakra into them. Then, he closed his eyes tightly and disappeared with a flash of yellow.

Tsunade sighed.

_You did the right thing. _Tsunade convinced herself. _Besides, Kakashi needs to be found, anyways._

101010101010

Naruto appeared in a small, inclosed space in a pile of miscellaneous things. He looked at the ground, and picked up the newest Icha Icha Book that was among the pile.

_Well, I suppose that Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be reading the book in his current situation... so I got teleported to here. Knew I should've stuck the seal on his clothing somewhere._

_...wait, what am I sitting in?_

He looked sharply at the ground. It included quite a bit of things that Naruto recongnized as Kakashi's.

Naruto noticed double doors right in front of him.

_I see. I'm in a cupboard of some sort._

He slowly opened the cupboard's doors and snuck out. Naruto took in his rather bizarre surrondings. He seemed to be in a laboratory of some sort. Large, transparent tubes dotted the room randomly.

He raced up to the closest one in shock, looking inside. He barely resisted the urge to throw up as he realized that there was a _person _in there.

Naruto resisted the urge to break open the tube at once. That would definitely alert Orochimaru and anyone working for him that someone was here.

_Look for Kakashi-sensei. Don't get distracted. Every moment that passes, you're losing more chakra._

_... the fact that you have enough chakra to last you for a week and more of invisibility doesn't make a difference._

_Stick a seal somewhere. Then, you can always come back later, even if Kakashi-sensei's things are destroyed._

Naruto nodded to himself and stuck a seal on the bottom of a wall.

Then he walked briskly around the room, trying desperately to not break open all of these horrible tubes.

He suceeded.

Though Naruto didn't know if he should hate himself for that.

After a thorough examination of the room, he discovered that Kakashi wasn't in any of the tubes.

That was probably a bad sign. As Kakashi's stuff was in the room... what might have happened didn't bear thinking about.

Naruto hesitated. He had thought that as soon as he got here, he could grab Kakashi and leave. This was unexpected.

Naruto's logical side told himself to leave, right now.

His other side ignored the little rational voice in his head.

He determinedly walked through the door and out of the room. Naruto exited into a long, dimly-lighted corridor.

_Wish I had one of Kakashi-sensei's dogs right now... could use someone to track him down._

_Maybe I should make a few Kage Bunshin. It's not like it'll be much of a drain on my chakra._

Naruto made a few shadow clones, and they separated.

1010101010

Meanwhile, back in Konoha... Obito shuddered suddenly, placing the scroll he was looking at down.

_I wonder why. _Obito mused. _I just got a bad feeling._

1001101010

**And, cut.**

**I've selected an ending for this story... I'm not sure exactly when it will be, but there will be an ending sometime.**


	58. Team 7's Discovery: Naruto's Hiding!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**So, I was in my Art class. We were doing a satire of the Mona Lisa.**

**I was doing a ninja Mona Lisa- (hey, don't look at me like that!) and the person beside me was doing a Mona Lisa that looked very familar.**

**When I asked if she was doing a Doctor Who Mona Lisa, she simply produced a (fake) sonic screwdriver from her backpack. **

**(True story.)**

Chapter 58: Team 7's Discovery: Naruto's Hiding!  
(a.k.a. I Can't Think Of Good Titles That Fit In The Chapter Title Bar)

Kakashi's eyes blinked open, disorientated for a moment as he looked around. He quickly blinked away the last of his sleep and looked around his surroundings.

He was checking if anything had changed while he had slept. It had happened before. Orochimaru seemed to enjoy playing with his mind like that.

Once, when he had woken up, there was a snake on the ground. He couldn't move- much- as he was tied very tightly to a chair.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, Orochimaru had sent a non-venomous snake. Though he had been bitten quite a bit.

Orochimaru seemed to enjoy messing with Kakashi's mind.

Orochimaru wasn't starting on the more... physical... experimentation yet.

Kakashi recalled Orochimaru's words.

_Why, I won't be able to finish all my experiments if I start with the more... intense... ones first. _

_I'm afraid I'm going to have to start with the smaller ones first. But rest assured that we'll get to them soon enough._

If Kakashi hadn't been a jonin, he would have promptly shuddered.

That being said, Orochimaru seemed to be experimenting on ways he could make things easier for him and perhaps his henchmen.

Orochimaru had (daily) cast various unknown jutsu on him. He had noted all the effects on Kakashi, (usually resulting in extreme pain to some part of the body) and then sometimes redid the same jutsu.

Currently, Orochimaru was withholding food and water from Kakashi for yet another experiment. To Kakashi's surprise, he hadn't _actually _gotten thirsty or hungry yet. Well unless you counted the occasional jolts of pain around his head.

That wasn't to say that Kakashi had sat around and took all this experimentation without any resistance. He wouldn't deserve to be called a jonin if he did that.

Unfortunately, the first thing Orochimaru had done was to place a chakra-inhibiting seal on Kakashi, so really there was a minimal amount of things he could've done.

He had attempted to get out of the ropes. Usually he did manage to get out of the ropes at least once a day, but he also got knocked out with sleeping gas at least once a day. When he woke up, he was tied up on the chair. Again.

After escaping from the rope, Kakashi walked around the room. He attempted to break open the walls or door with his chair. Unluckily, both the door and walls remained irritably solid.

After four days, Kakashi had to admit to himself it was impossible to escape unless someone let him go. Or if someone took this annoying chakra seal off. Unfortunately, seals like that were set so the wearer couldn't take it off themself.

Well, that wasn't to say that he had completely given up. No, nowhere close.

Orochimaru did come into this prison at least once a day. Kakashi somehow enjoyed hitting Orochimaru's foot with his chair. While still tied to the chair, of course. Orochimaru wouldn't come into the room while he was free.

Speaking of Orochimaru, the door was opening.

"Hello, Kakashi." Orochimaru stated, amusement evident in his voice.

Kakashi didn't answer. He wouldn't give Orochimaru the satisfication. He briefly considered trying to hit Orochimaru on the foot again, but figured he was too far away from him to do that.

"You might be interested to know something... interesting." Orochimaru said.

Kakashi yawned in faux boredom. Unfortunately, Orochimaru didn't notice at all. Stupid mask.

"Someone has decided to make an appearance. I'm not exactly sure who it is, and how he or she managed to get in here, but I have my suspicions." Orochimaru drawled. "Perhaps one of your _students_ using a certain... technique."

Outwardly, Kakashi's expression didn't change.

Inwardly, he was panicking.

_Naruto, that _idiot_!_

"I believe he came to save you. I have to admit those disguising seals worked quite well. Unfortunately for him, I monitor all doors. And when he performed a jutsu, his seals failed tempor" Orochimaru paused, seeing if Kakashi would react. Seeing no reaction, he continued. "It's a shame he won't be getting out himself, let along with you."

A smile that couldn't be classified as anything but pure evil formed on Orochimaru's face.

"I _did _want a Jinchuriki to play around with." Orochimaru finished.

_That sounded wrong. _Kakashi managed to think, even through his inner panic.

Kakashi slowly brought his arms out of the ropes he had been struggling with.

Orochimaru turned around and started to walk out of the door.

_I have to get out! _Kakashi thought desperately, jumping out of the chair.

Orochimaru smirked and slammed the door shut. Kakashi stopped right before he hit the wall.

_Damn it!_

Kakashi clenched his fists.

He desperately hoped that Naruto would just _leave._

But Kakashi knew Naruto well enough to know that he would never do that.

1010101010

"Excuse me?" Obito said in disbelief. "You _what_?"

Tsunade sighed, looking at the remaining members of Team 7. Namely, Sasuke, Sakura, and Obito.

"I had no choice." Tsunade sighed. "He let the blood go to his head, and he would've gone no matter _what _I said."

"And he calls himself _smart._" Sasuke muttered with irritaton.

"How could you just let him go!" Obito cried. "Why didn't you at least hold hi-"

"-him back so we could convince him not to go!" Sakura cut in.

"-m back so I could've gone with him!" Obito finished at the same time.

Sakura shot a glare at Obito.

"Twin idiots." Sasuke murmured. "And the _Uchiha _is worse."

"What, do you think that we should just leave Kakashi?" Obito said hotly.

"No, but-" Sakura objected.

"-that's what it sounded like." Obito interupted. His eyes flashed. "I won't just let Kakashi die if he's still alive!"

"Obito, you should still be in the hospital." Tsuade said sternly.

"Is this the time to be talking about that?" Obito snapped.

Sakura walked over to Obito and flicked her fingers on his chest.

Obito promptly coughed up an alarming amount of blood onto his clothing.

"Yes, hospital." Sakura said sternly.

Sasuke looked on, a sympathetic glint in his eyes.

"That doesn't..." Obio said weakly, his hands on his knees. As he clenched his knees, his knuckles turned white. "This isn't... You agitated..."

"I... what?" Sakura said without remorse. Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "If I could do that, any enemy could as well. Easily."

Sasuke noted a major flaw in that statement, mainly Sakura's abnormal strength, but wisely opted to stay silent.

Tsunade looked down on at the scattered sheets of paper on her desk. She started to tidy them up, for a distraction more than anything else.

"It doesn't make a difference." Tsunade said emotionlessly. "There's no way to go after him."

A pained look flashed on Tsunade's face. The cause of all this must be the necklace. She knew that it was cursed, yet she still gave it to Naruto. If Naruto ended up dead, it was her fault.

Obito gave up on standing up and fell to the ground. The pain was barely bearable. He shot a glare towards Sakura, who ignored it.

Sasuke scowled, finally deciding to speak up. "How long has it been since he left?"

"An hour, more or less." Tsunade answered quickly.

"Then it's still possible that he's simply searching for Kakashi." Sasuke said logically. "If the seal was put somewhere _not _on Kakashi's clothing or body, then it's perfectly possible that Naruto's just walking around Orochimaru's hideout."

"Exactly." Obito agreed.

Sakura seemed slightly more hopeful, but she couldn't help but add in her own two cents.

"You do know that Naruto doen't exactly have the best lu-" Sakura said.

She was cut off by a bright flash of yellow light in front of her.

"Ouch..." Obito muttered, looking at the figure who had landed on top of him.

Naruto looked nervously underneath him. "Um...hi?"

1010101010

A soft sound echoed through the corridor.

Naruto twitched and quickly flipped around. His eyes narrowed as he looked carefully behind him.

There was no one there, save a few drops of water.

Naruto briefly scowled to himself as he went back on his way.

He wondered if the shadow clone he had sent back had reached Konoha.

_Well, of course it did. Hiraishin is a _teleportation _technique- it would've reached Konoha in literally seconds._

Naruto shook his head at his silliness, and continued briskly on his way.

_How big is this place, anyways? I've been walking around for ages... I mean, I don't even know if Kakashi-sensei's here!_

_...or if he's even alive._

Naruto chased away that morbid thought. He had to stay positive. He had to _hope. _And if there was one thing that Naruto was good at, that was being positive.

He scanned the walls around him intently. Naruto couldn't miss anything.

A few moment passed, then the memories of a dispersed shadow clone flew through his head.

His eyes widened with shock and horror, and Naruto started running.

His shadow clone had thought that it had found Kakashi.

But Orochimaru had found the shadow clone first.

1010101010

"_Naruto_!" Sakura cried loudly, her eyes flashing.

"Wait, wait- I'm just a shadow clone, take it up with the boss." Naruto... or rather, his shadow clone sputtered out quickly. The sight of the furious Sakura would be enough to make anyone pale, and the shadow clone was no exception.

He stood up, getting off Obito. He muttered a short apology before looking back towards Sakura.

Sakura had calmed down slightly, though she was still obviously angry... and worried."Where is-"

"Is Naruto alri-" Obito said at the same time.

The two of them trailed off as they realized that the other was talking as well.

"The boss is alright, at least he was a few minutes ago." the shadow clone explained. "He's in Orochimaru's hideout."

"Can you take someone with you back to the hideout?" Sasuke put in suddenly. "You should, shouldn't you? After all, _Naruto _could bring back Obito to Konoha with him..."

Obito resisted the urge to cheer. It would be rather inappropriate, even though Sasuke _had_ finally called him by his name.

The shadow clone looked pointedly nervous. "Er, yes, I suppose I could... we haven't exactly perfected the technique, per se, so that's why it takes more chakra than it should... but I mean, one person should be... that is..."

"You're babbling." Sasuke noted with interest. "Why are you babbling?"

The shadow clone blanched at Sasuke's piercing look.

"Well, it's kinda... that is, the boss probably wouldn't want you to come." the shadow clone finally muttered.

"Why not?" Obito demanded.

The shadow clone muttered something under his breath.

"I'll disperse you if you don't talk." Sakura threatened.

"You _can't _disperse me. I'm your only chance of getting to the boss." the shadow clone said logically.

"I hate it when Naruto's smart like that." Obito muttered.

The shadow clone looked smug.

"What point is there in _not _telling us?" Sasuke asked.

"Look, he just doesn't... er, he..." the shadow clone sighed. "He blames himself for Kakashi-sensei's capture and wants to bring him back himself. Without endangering anyone else."

There was a moment of silence at that statement.

"That idiot." Sasuke muttered.

Obito scowled.

Sakura merely sighed.

And Tsunade looked on, deep in thought.

1010101010

When Naruto had appeared in Tsunade's office, a wave of relief flew through her body. The necklace _hadn't _killed off Naruto. It wasn't her fault. He was fine, albeit without Kakashi.

Then she learned that 'Naruto' was just a shadow clone, and the worry came back.

_There's something strange about Naruto's shadow clones... Shadow clones are supposed to be a copy of the original, _including _the personality._

_Unless..._

"Are you acting?" Tsunade demanded curiously, leaning in.

"Erm..." the shadow clone said, a very faint tremor in his voice. "Is one of you going to come or not? And I wouldn't suggest Sasuke- he has the Sharingan and Orochimaru wants the Sharingan. I guess that rules out Obito too..."

There was a slight frown on Tsunade's face, but that slight frown didn't nearly express how torn she was.

But she knew what she should do as Hokage.

"No." Tsunade said firmly. "Naruto has already gone- I cannot allow another Konoha shinobi to go into a potentially and probably dangerous situation."

"Get rid of of the 'potentially and probably' and you've more or less summed it up." the shadow clone interjected morbidly. "Now, I'm going to see if anything's changed."

It made another shadow clone, then dispersed itself.

The new shadow clone looked around the room with a look of shock and horror.

"There's a problem." it said. "Orochimaru's found one of us. And the boss is going after him."

1010101010

Naruto ran through the hallway, briefly pausing at each crossroad to figure out which why he should go. Luckily, all the shadow clones had been specifically told to watch the way they were walking, and to note any 'landmarks' on the walls.

He glanced at a relatively scar on the wall and his eyes widened.

The scar was one of the last things the shadow clone had seen before turning a corner and unluckily running right into Orochimaru.

But not before hearing the sound of talking and a slammed door.

Naruto knew that he had to be careful.

_In fact, I _should_ go back... _Naruto's rational voice pointed out. _Orochimaru knows you're here._

Naruto's stubborn side won out, however. He determinedly continued on.

He turned the corner cautiously... to an empty hallway.

Naruto frowned. There was no sign of a door.

_Maybe a hidden door?_

_Then again, maybe I'm just in the wrong spot. I could've turned a wrong corner somewhere... I mean, it's possible that there's lots of scars like that in this place..._

Naruto carefully examined the left side wall for any tell-tale cracks of a door. There were none.

He then examined the other wall carefully. Naruto still couldn't see any cracks.

Naruto clenched his fists in disappointment.

_I better go back. Now that Orochimaru knows I'm here, I shouldn't stay much longer._

Footsteps echoed down the corridor, gradually getting louder. At that sound, Naruto quickly flattened himself against the wall and kept quiet.

A robust brown-haired ninja walked past with a scowl on his face. He didn't give Naruto a single glance.

Naruto's hand ran over a slight, straight, bump on the wall.

His eyes widened and he flipped around. His hands ran over the long bump. He couldn't see it at all, but he could easily feel it.

And the bump was in the shape of a door.

Naruto's eyes widened, and he pushed on the wall. Naturally, nothing happened.

He took a deep breath and placed his hands in a handseal.

_I have to hurry once I do this. There's no way no one will notice this chakra surge._

"Fuuton: Daifuuou! Great Wind Push!" Naruto whispered.

The door- and quite a bit of the wall around it- flew inwards.

Naruto poked his head in the newly formed hole.

"Hi. Anyone there?" he said cheerfully.

Kakashi's eye widened as he stared at Naruto.

"Naruto?"

1010101010

_**IMPORTANT: No update next week.**_

**Basically, my teachers thought it'd be fun to have five different tests within two weeks. Along with lots of homework. **

**I**** just _love _high school, you know?**


	59. Naruto's Return: Obito's New Weapon!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I really need to re-read all my stories sometimes... **

**I was looking through Bleach stories, as usual, and I was clicking on random stories, as usual.**

**So, I clicked on another _seemingly _random story, and read it. It was _somewhat _interesting and _somewhat _familiar so I looked at the author.**

**...it was me. **

**Moral of the story: Always re-read your stories, or you get into awkward situations.**

**Then again, the bottom half of my stories are stories that I want to bury in the far corners of my memory...**

Chapter 59: Naruto's Return: Obito's New Weapon!  
(a.k.a. I-really-need-better-chapter-titles)

Naruto placed a brief smile on his face, then hurried over to Kakashi. Kakashi was currently leaning against the wall, a shocked expression on his face. A chair was knocked onto the ground, ropes pooling around it.

"Are you alright?" Naruto said worriedly. "You don't have a tail or something, right?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto in disbelief. "A _tail_?"

"Had to ask." Naruto muttered. "You never know with Orochimaru. Where's the seal?"

"...seal?" Kakashi repeated. He was still in a minor state of shock.

"The chakra inhibiting seal. I'm assuming that Orochimaru put one on you?" Naruto said impatiently, tapping his foot.

"Oh. Yes. It's on my leg." Kakashi quickly blurted out, his jonin training _finally _kicking in. He gave a slight cough, trying to regain some of his dignity.

Well, as much dignity he could have after around a week stuck in a small room and tied to a chair most of the time. And after being struck speechless in seeing Naruto, who was _rescuing _him.

Not to mention the fact that his own _student _was rescuing him.

_Not my student. _Kakashi mentally corrected. _He's just another Konoha ninja now: an equal. _

_...__you're still the leader of Team 7, even if technically you're not their teacher since they're all chuunin and jonin now._

_...Naruto's a chuunin._

Kakashi supressed a wince at the thought.

_I'm never going to hear the end of this from the other jonin, am I?_

_Oh, just forget about that for now. I'm escaping, that's what's important._

Naruto ripped off the seal with an irritated look on his face.

"Can I mention that I hate these seals?" Naruto muttered.

Echoing explosions could be heard, some distant and some slightly closer.

"Did you do some distractions, or is that Orochimaru?" Kakashi demanded, enjoying the fact that he could actually use his chakra for the first time in a little over a week. Not that there was anything to use it for right now, but it was the fact that he _could _that was important.

"Me. Aren't super-powered, multi-coloured explosions a wonderful thing?" Naruto said cheerfully, holding out his hand to Kakashi. "Take it. We need to get back pretty quickly, before the explosions get closer."

"...multi-coloured?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but grabbed the hand.

On second thought, he probably shouldn't have bothered asking. This was _Naruto._

Naruto gave him another brief smile of amusement, before taking a deep breath.

"I really need to practice taking other people with the Hiraishin." Naruto murmured softly, before doing the technique.

Kakashi felt the rather strange feeling of being flattened, and returning to his normal state.

His surroundings faded from the grim walls of Orochimaru's hideout to the Hokage's Office.

More specifically, right on top of Obito.

* * *

Naruto looked around with unexpected cheerfulness.

"Hey, I'm getting better at this taking people along with me thing!" Naruto exclaimed.

Then he noticed Sakura's murderous look. Presumably for doing something that was... maybe a little stupid. Just a little.

Naruto fell to the ground and pretended to be unconscious. Unfortunately, as he was still on Obito, that meant his head hit Obito's arm.

Obito reflextively pushed Naruto (and Kakashi) off. Impressively, Naruto managed to stay limp and pretend to be unconscious.

Kakashi stood up and dusted himself off- then collapsed to the floor. Extended periods in Orochimaru's presence could do that.

Obito's mouth widened in slight surprise and he quickly crawled over to Kakashi.

"Are you alright?" Obito asked Kakashi worriedly. "No, stupid question. We need to get you to the hospital."

He turned around and looked at the fallen form of Naruto. "And Naruto, stop pretending to be unconscious. It's not going to save you from Sakura..."

"Damn. I _knew _I should've Hiraishin'd straight to the hospital." Naruto muttered, turning around and sitting up. "Can I justify my reasons at least, before I die?"

"I'm not going to kill you." Sakura said matter-of-factly.

"Okay, you're going to beat me up badly, then." Naruto decided.

"No." Sakura groaned.

"Uh... hurt me badly?" Naruto asked. By this point, it was obvious that he was merely joking.

"Do you really think that bad of me?" Sakura demanded, crossing her arms.

There was a short moment of silence.

"... I'm going to tactfully not answer that question." Naruto said cheerfully.

"I'm going to scold you sternly once we get Kakashi to the hospital." Sakura said insistently.

"Oh, really?" Naruto said cheerfully. "That's better than I thought it would be!"

Obito looked at Naruto with a obviously malicious smile. "Do you really think Sakura's the only one you have to worry about?"

Sasuke had a typical apathetic look on his face, but he was twirling a kunai in his hand.

Tsunade smiled, though there was nothing cheerful about it. She punched the desk, breaking it neatly into two.

Naruto blanched.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama!" a young ninja ran into the Kazekage's office through the door.

The Kazekage's office was a large circular room. There were small circular windows on the walls, and a small desk near one edge of the room.

Behind the desk, the current Kazekage, Gaara, was sitting down. He had a calm look on his face as he regarded the ninja that had raced into his room.

He got used to ninja randomly running into his office after a few years as Kazekage.

"Yes?" Gaara asked politely.

"There's..." the ninja paused to take a deep breath. "There's... I mean, there was..."

Gaara didn't lose his temper. If it were something important, the ninja would spit it out sooner rather than later.

"There was a huge explosion near the Sand-Fire border!" the ninja eventually sputtered out.

Ah. There, he finally explained what had him in such a state.

"A... huge... explosion?" Gaara repeated, prompting the ninja to continue.

"Yes!" the ninja exclaimed. "Really huge!"

"... I see. And what was the cause of this... huge... explosion?" Gaara demanded. Clearly, this ninja was in need of a bit more prompting than he had originally thought.

"Er, I don't know." the ninja admitted. "But it was big. And colourful. And-"

"-what my student _means _to say is that we believe that the explosion may be connected to the Akatsuki that have been spotted passing through the country." a voice interupted smoothly. Another ninja entered the room, a tall man. "I apologize for Sasui's antics, Kazekage-sama. While he is quite fast, he tends to get excited easily."

"It's fine, Hokori." Gaara said calmly. "Could you elaborate on what happened?"

"My team and I were coming back from a C-ranked mission in the Land of Rock," Hokori explained. "When we spotted a gigantic explosion a kilometre or two from where we stood. It was quite large."

"Yes, I believe I've understood that the explosion was... big." Gaara said, amazingly keeping his composure. "Continue."

"It was quite colourful as well." Hokori continued.

"Colourful?" Gaara repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, colourful. Literally. It was a rainbow of flames." Hokori explained.

"I see." Gaara stated, shooting Hokori with a freezing look. Usually that would be enough to get the recepient to hurry up and get to the point and/or say something useful.

Not this time, however.

"After most of the flames had died down, we went closer." Hokori said. "But what was interesting was the fact that the area seemed to have collapsed _inwards:_ as if there were tunnels."

"Ah." Gaara murmured. He was privately thankful that Hokori had _finally _gotten to the point. "And there were no tunnels recorded there?"

"My other student has gone to check the Suna library for any record of tunnels in that area." Hokori answered. "She should be here soon."

"I see. And the connection with the Akatsuki?" Gaara asked, looking at Hokori with an apathetic look.

"It seems as though that is the most likely." Hokori explained.

"Still, we should not make assumptions." Gaara decided. "Perhaps we should contact Konoha about this: the explosion _was _located on the Sand-Fire border, correct?"

"Er, yes." Hokori nodded.

At that moment, a young kunoichi entered the room.

"Hokori-sensei!" the kunoichi exclaimed. "There weren't any tunnels recorded in the maps."

"As I thought." Hokori nodded. "What should we do, Kazekage-sama?"

"You and your team may leave." Gaara said, dismissing the three of them with a wave of his hand. "I will expect a full mission report from you soon, Hokori."

"Very well." Hokori nodded. "We will take our leave."

The three of them swiftly left the room.

If Gaara were the typical person, he would've groaned at the thought of the paperwork that would most definitely be involved with this sort of case.

As he was _Gaara,_ he merely twitched his lips in a downwards fashion.

He stood up and strode towards the door. He needed to find his assistant.

* * *

Two days had passed since the now semi-infamous 'Don't Worry, Naruto's Still An Idiot' mission. Abbreviated as the DWNSAI mission, it relieved most of the Rookie 9 who were kind of worried about Naruto. And basically anybody who knew Naruto.

After all, he came back from the training trip _smart _and stronger. While the strength wasn't much of a surprise, the semi-smartness was. It was a relief that the Naruto they knew was still most definitely an idiot. In the reckless sense, that is.

Needless to say, no one said the unofficial name of the mission in front of Naruto himself.

Scratch that, it was official. Tsunade herself put that name on the mission report she had spitefully made Naruto do.

Naruto had attempted to argue that Tsunade had given her permission to go. Tsunade had pointed out that Naruto had more or less _blackmailed _her into letting him go. And if he wanted to insist that much that it was official, then he should have no problems doing a mission report.

Naruto had shot back that he should receive mission pay then.

Tsunade had given him one ryo.

This mission was also made into a lesson for the Academy students. Iruka took great pleasure in teaching the students that even if the results are satisfactory, it is a severely bad idea to go against your commanding officer. Iruka's various stories of Naruto were probably enough to scare the students to listen to their commanding officer's orders without question.

Which, if he really thought about it, was kind of a bad idea. But Iruka figured they would grow out of it. Probably.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a relatively large room in the Hokage Tower, a large bird landed. This room was the room where messages were sent and received to and from different villages.

Every village had their own distinctive type of bird, for easy recongnition. Birds from different countries were prioritized, as it was unusual for separate countries to converse with each other for trivial reasons.

And the bird that had just landed in Konoha was most definitely from Sunagakure, of the Land of Wind.

A young kunoichi took the scroll from the bird and opened it. The shinobi working in the mail room were authorized for various levels of security. All scrolls were required to be marked with a mark from the international security system, so the mail openers knew which scrolls they were authorized to open.

The kunoichi skimmed through the letter, noting the '_Dear Hokage-sama' _on top and the '_Sincerely, the Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand' _on the bottom.

"Hey!" the kunoichi yelled out. "Someone take this letter to Tsunade-sama!"

Another shinobi ran up and accepted the scroll. He hurried out of the room and headed towards the Hokage's office.

Things were as efficient as possible in the mail room.

* * *

Tsunade acknowledged the messenger with a slight nod as she accepted the scroll. She dismissed the messager with a wave of her hand.

She opened the scroll and scanned the letter carefully.

_'Dear Hokage-sama,_

_Although you may not be aware, there was a large explosion two days ago.'_

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Where?" she muttered.

'_It was located on the Wind-Fire border, and according to a Sand team who witnessed this spectacle, wasn't the typical explosion._

_It apparently was a 'colourful' explosion.'_

Tsunade re-read the last line. She opened one of the drawers on her desk where she kept the mission reports she hadn't gotten around to reading yet.

She took out Naruto's mission report and checked for any mention of an explosion.

It was there. The report clearly stated that 'Before I left, I had my shadow clones attach explosion tags everywhere.'

Tsunade groaned. "I hope you don't cause an international incident..."

_'It would be useful if you had any information about this incident._

_Also, the Akatsuki have been briefly spotted in the Land of Wind. While it is uncertain where they were and are heading, I would suggest informing Naruto to be careful.'_

"Better and better..." Tsunade murmured.

_'Sincerely,_

_The Fifth Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand.'_

Tsunade let out a gusty sigh and picked up a brush.

'_Dear Kazekage-sama...'_

* * *

Obito stood in front of a store situated in a busy street. The store front consisted of two windows, each displaying a weapon. In between the two windows, there was a rather bland beige colour.

He took a breath and tentatively opened the door. A bell rang, clearly echoing through the store.

"Welcome!" a cheerful voice cried. A robust man walked out from behind the counter. "What are you looking for today?"

"Er, the chuunin kunai and shuriken set, please." Obito answered, looking around the store. It was covered with weapons. "Hey, what's that?"

He pointed towards what seemed like a watch.

"It looks like a watch." Obito commented.

"Ah, first time here is it?" the man said, his tone still quite cheerful. "I'm Hui. And my weapon store is semi-famous for stocking unusual weapons."

"Unusual weapons?" Obito said, his eyes betraying his surprise.

"Yes. For example, yes, that's a watch." Hui explained, walking over to grab the watch. "But if you channel a bit of chakra in this thing..."

A silver mass of threads flew out of the watch, straight towards Obito. Obito dodged the mass, which was now evidently a net.

"Ah, sorry." Hui apologized, a red tinge colouring his cheeks. "I didn't think."

"No problem." Obito said nervously. If anything brushed against his chest with too much pressure, he would end up coughing blood.

"And what about that... glass of water over there?" Obito asked curiously.

"That's just a glass of water." Hui deadpanned.

"...oh." Obito stated. "And I guess that yo-yo is just a yo-yo?"

"Oh, no." Hui shook his head, the cheerfulness entering his voice again. "That's one of my more interesting creations, though one of the less useful. The string is metal and made out of the same metal as chakra blades."

"Chakra blades? Oh, those blades that're made out of metal that make it easier to channel chakra through?" Obito recalled.

"Yes. The end piece is designed to shoot out small needles when it comes in contact with chakra." Hui continued proudly. "Not that useful if they were just needles, but if you stick tranquilizer or poison on them..."

"Woah." Obito's eye was shining. "That's so cool! Why is it not that useful?"

"It's pretty hard to use." Hui explained. "You need a whole lot of practice, _and _it's not exactly light."

"How much?" Obito asked, his eye still shining.

"You want it?" Hui said with surprise.

"I might not use it, but it seems so _cool_!" Obito grinned.

Hui laughed. "Tell you what. I'll give it to you for a discount, but under one condition."

"What?" Obito asked, looking at Hui hopefully.

"That you use it." Hui said with insistance.

"But how the heck am I supposed to use it?" Obito asked, looking at the yo-yo. "I was thinking about getting a sword... eventually... if I could find anyone to teach me how to use it..."

"You're that Uchiha that appeared out of nowhere a few years back, right?" Hui asked.

Obito blinked. "Uh, yeah. How'd you know?"

"My daughter knows you, and that hitaiate wearing style is quite distinctive. And as you're not Hatake Kakashi..." Hui trailed off.

"... I have to be Uchiha Obito." Obito finished. "I get it. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"If you used a sword, unless your opponent used a sword as well, the typical ninja would try to stay away from you." Hui pointed out. "Isn't that a bad thing for you, since you have the Sharingan, and it's easier to get eye contact close up?"

"Good point." Obito murmured, starting to pace the room. "I didn't think of it like that. But I thought you said that _you _made it? Does anyone actually know how to use it?"

"Well, I do." Hui answered.

Obito paused for a moment, then sighed.

"Oh, whatever." Obito groaned. "It's not like I have anything better to do, and I have some money left over from the last few missions I did. How much?"

Hui smiled.

* * *

**You know, Tenten's family (or last name, for that matter) hasn't been revealed yet, right?**

**So I figured I might as well take the 'cliche' route and make Tenten's father the owner of a weapons store...**


	60. Naruto's Research: Obitos YoYo Training!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**TV tropes will ruin your life.**

**Or at least make you lose track of time so much that you forget about writing a story.**

**I heard it had some good fanfiction recommendations, then I made the mistake of clicking on a trope itself.**

**And another one. Then I opened another tab. Then another window.**

**Eventually, I hit 'TV Tropes Will Ruin Your Life', and realized that I really needed to get back to writing the chapter...**

Chapter 60: Naruto's Research: Obito's Yo-Yo Training!

Naruto groaned and hung upside down from his chair. His hair barely touched the floor, and he threw the scroll back onto the simple table.

"This is _stupid!_" Naruto cried out, relatively loudly.

A glare was promptly shot at Naruto. He closed his mouth, and sent an apologetic look back.

Naruto was currently sitting in the library. It wasn't his favourite spot, especially when he just _couldn't _find what he was trying to find.

Namely, any information about the Rasengan. But because of the sheer lack of any scrolls and/or books about the subject, he had given up quite a while ago.

He had gone on to searching for interesting scrolls about sealing. There was also a irritating lack of those scrolls as well, though there were a few somewhat engaging ones.

Naruto sighed and sat up from his chair. He pushed it back, trying to make as little noise as possible.

He didn't want to be kicked out of the library... again.

_Not that there's any useful information here. _Naruto thought irritably, making his way to the door. He shot a grin at the librarian, hoping to get back in her good books.

The librarian, who was the very epitome of a stereotypical librarian, simply glared at Naruto from below her glasses. She returned to her book, completely ignoring him.

Naruto scowled slightly, but wasn't detered. Hey, he was used to a couple glares or two. Well, perhaps a few more than a couple...

He shook his head, trying to get himself back on topic.

_Enough about sealing for now... _Naruto decided, taking a step outside the library. He winced as the bright sun hit his eyes.

Naruto quenched the childish desire to yell, "It's burning, it's burning!", and continued on walking down the street.

He had browsed through most of the book stores in Konoha for the past week. He had finally hit the library, in the dubious hope that there would be something useful.

While perhaps there might've been something useful in the library, Naruto was only a chunin. There was a limit to what he could view in the library.

Naruto had the sneaking feeling that the only reason he wasn't already a jonin was because of his tendancy to not listen to his superiors.

And his tendancy to... er, jump into things.

Nevertheless, his access to certain library books and scrolls were limited.

What he was doing, exactly? He wanted to know more about the Rasengan.

After poking and prodding at Sasuke about his 'new' technique, he finally admitted that he had to asked Kakashi about how Kakashi had _created _the technique before being able to adjust it.

As such, he had promptly started his research on the Rasengan.

His irritably non-useful research on the Rasengan.

_Ero-sennin's not here, so there's no one I can talk to who knows the Rasengan... _Naruto mused to himself, rolling his eyes at the thought of 'Ero-sennin'. And the thought of him doing something perverted _yet again._

"Wait a second," Naruto murmured to himself, stopping in the middle of the street. "We're allowed to visit Kakashi-sensei starting from today, aren't we?"

He nodded and grinned, heading towards the hospital.

_If Kakashi-sensei doesn't know anything, I'm just going to brainstorm by myself to figure out how to make the Rasengan better. _Naruto decided, a scowl forming on his face for a brief moment.

* * *

Naruto walked into the hospital, smiling at the receptionist.

The receptionist didn't smile back. He had enough trouble with Naruto sneaking out of the hospital to not have a nice impression of Naruto.

"Yes?" the receptionist asked, looking at Naruto with barely concealed distaste.

"Do you know what room Hatake Kakashi is in?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." the receptionist answered.

Naruto waited for a moment, then realized that the receptionist wasn't going to talk.

"Can you tell me what room Hatake Kakashi is in?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes." the receptionist replied, clearly finding this ridiculously amusing.

Naruto waited for yet another moment, then resisted the urge to groan.

"What room is Hatake Kakashi in?" Naruto demanded, his eyes flashing.

The receptionist sighed, disappointed that he couldn't avoid a direct question like that.

"He's in room 248. That's on floor-" the receptionist relucantly answered.

"-two." Naruto cut in. "Yes, I know."

He quickly left the front hall and headed towards the second floor.

After a couple minutes of walking, he easily reached Kakashi's hospital room.

He pushed open the door, his hand raised in greeting.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto grinned.

Kakashi was sitting up in his bed, reading a familiar green-covered book. His eyes didn't go up from his book as he murmured a greeting back.

"So, I have a question..." Naruto trailed off, sitting on a chair next to Kakashi's bed.

Kakashi sighed and put his book down. He looked up at Naruto. "What is it?"

"It's about the Rasengan. Do you know anything about it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Er... I suppose I do." Kakashi answered, a slightly confused look in his eye. "Why?"

"Sasuke's been shoving it in my face in his own way that he's improved the Chidori and I haven't improved the Rasengan." Naruto explained. "Stupid, considering the fact that I've got a whole lot more of _actual _techniques..."

A smirk floated onto Naruto's face.

"Those cat ears and whiskers only disappeared after five days..." Naruto recalled. "It was hilarious."

Kakashi wisely decided he didn't want to know.

"So, then I showed him my Oodama Rasengan-" Naruto continued on.

"You have a _big ball _Rasengan?" Kakashi cut in.

"It's not my fault I have bad naming sense." Naruto muttered. "Anyways, I don't use it much since it uses more chakra and most of the time the regular Rasengan works just as well... but technically it's classified as an improvement of the Rasengan."

"And I assume that Sasuke didn't take it that way?" Kakashi sighed. The rivalry between the two of them was so tiring sometimes. But then again, this would be a good chance for Naruto to perhaps _complete _the Rasengan.

"I'm sure he would've taken it that way if I had shoved it in his stomach." Naruto muttered murderously.

"Now, I highly suggest you don't kill your teammate and _friend_..." Kakashi cautioned, stressing the 'friend'.

"I wouldn't really kill him..." Naruto objected, looking unsincere.

Kakashi sighed slightly. "Let's go back to the topic. The Rasengan, was it?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded, scowling. "I spent a whole week looking for books and scrolls about the Rasengan, but I found practically nothing. And I have no idea where to start."

"Well, first things first, Naruto, do you know that the Rasengan is basically Change in Chakra Form taken to the highest level?" Kakashi asked.

"What?" Naruto said with surprise. "Seriously? I didn't realize, but now that you mention it sort of makes sense..."

Naruto trailed off, a pensive look on his face.

"Wait, Change in Chakra Form isthe part of a technique that changes the form of chakra in a technique... or something like that, right?" Naruto clarified.

"Yes, that's exactly it. It is called Change in Chakra _Form_." Kakashi nodded. "But I won't tell you any more."

"... what?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"I have the sneaking feeling if I tell you now you're going to end up dying of chakra exhaustion trying to finish the technique." Kakashi pointed out dryly, picking up his book.

"But-" Naruto objected.

"- I'll be out of the hospital in a week. Apparently my insides are a mess, but it's nothing they can't heal." Kakashi explained. "Besides, you always insist that you're smart, don't you? I'm sure you won't be idiotic enough to do so much training you completely run out of chakra, right?"

Kakashi let Naruto muse that over for a moment, then said the cinching phrase.

"I'm sure _Sasuke _wouldn't do something like that..." Kakashi said, his eye crinkling into an arc.

Naruto scowled, standing back up. "Fine. I'll wait."

He flipped around and stormed out of the hospital room.

Kakashi sighed and leaned back on his pillow. His eyes were still on his book, but he couldn't concentrate on the antics of Oga and Kuneida.

_I hope he doesn't do anything stupid... _Kakashi thought with little hope.

* * *

Sakura had a small frown on her face as she entered Training Ground 52.

Her day wasn't going too well. To start out with, she couldn't find any of her teammates. Naruto was probably either eating ramen or training, Obito was who-knows-where, and Sasuke was probably either training or brooding.

To make things worse, she went to five different training areas, and they all were being used already.

Sakura groaned as she saw the figure punching a tree.

The figure turned around, revealing a familiar face.

"Ino?" Sakura said, surprise in her voice.

"Hi, Sakura." Ino greeted, pausing his training.

"Uh, I'll be going." Sakura said, sighing. "Hope the training area next to this one isn't being used..."

"No, wait." Ino said. "Do you want to train together? I was looking for someone to train with anyways..."

Sakura blinked, then walked towards Ino. A relieved smile was on her face. "Thanks. I've visisted five training areas today and not even one was free."

"Oh, bad luck." Ino murmured. She got into one of the more simple taijutsu stance. "Taijutsu duel, then?"

"Sure." Sakura answered, getting into a taijutsu stance as well.

Ino made the first move. She jabbed at Sakura with her hand.

Sakura dodged the hand easily, then ducked as Ino jabbed at her again. Sakura kicked out her foot, trying to hit Ino's ankle.

Ino backed up, avoiding the kick. But Sakura followed the kick with a punch striaght to the stomach.

Ino flew through the air, heading straight for a thick tree trunk. She took a split second to flip around and land back on her feet.

Sakura raced towards Ino, her arms ready to hit her.

Ino brought up her hands and stood in a defensive stance. She blocked Sakura's jab with a wince of pain, then jumped back- straight into mud puddle.

She slipped and fell, covering herself with brown splashes of mud.

Ino spat out a bit of mud.

Sakura laughed brightly and walked up to Ino. She held out a hand. "Want to try again?"

Ino reluctantly took the hand and stood back up. "Fine. But this time we're using jutsu as well."

Sakura still had a smile on her face. "Sure."

* * *

Naruto paced around in his apartment, biting his lip.

_As if I'm going to just sit around and wait for Kakashi-sensei to get out of the hospital. _Naruto thought, forcing himself to stop pacing. His foot continued on unconsciously tapping the floor.

_Now, let me think... So, Rasengan is the highest form of Change in Chakra Form, right?_

_So that must be significant somehow..._

_Wait a second, I think I read something about this is a book somewhere._

_Something about making techniques... _

Naruto walked over to his bookshelf and took out a book aptly titled 'Making Techniques: The How, the What, the Why'.

He took a glance at the table of contents, and quickly found the chapter he was looking for.

Naruto carefully read the introduction to the chapter. It outlined how the best techniques were made by combining Change in Chakra Nature and Change in Chakra Form.

A feral smile slowly spread across Naruto's face.

"So." Naruto murmured. "_This _is what Kakashi-sensei was talking about."

* * *

Obito threw the yo-yo up and down in his hand. He was standing in a small training ground with Hui.

"You were right when you said it was heavy." Obito commented, his hand stinging slightly.

Hui smiled. "Now, first I'll teach you how to open this thing."

"...open?" Obito said with confusion.

"Yes." Hui said. "Put the yo-yo down."

Obito shrugged and placed it down onto a tree stump in front of him.

"Now, you see this blue dot right here? In the red stripe?" Hui asked rhetorically. "Now, you take a kunai..."

He lifted up a kunai and pushed it into the blue dot.

The yo-yo sprung open, revealing many circular compartments holding needles of medium length.

Obito's eye shone. "No matter what people say, yo-yos are cool. _Especially _this one."

Hui laughed. "Now, you see, once you run out of needles you just refill it by opening up this compartment. You see how there's three different strings for the yo-yo?"

Obito gave a nod.

"Each one connects to a different compartment. The string with the red ring connects to the normal needles. The green ring connects to the thicker needles." Hui explained. "And the blue ring connects to the 'chakra needles'."

"Chakra needles?" Obito repeated, hoping for clarification.

"You see this seal here?" Hui asked, pointing at one of the compartments.

"Yeah." Obito answered, looking at the compartment in question.

"It took me a while for me to find someone who could do a seal like this, but I eventually did." Hui said cheerfully. "I don't understand the mechanics that well, but basically it converts your chakra into a needle, then forces it out as new chakra flows in."

"So, while the normal needles need to be refilled often, the chakra needles make sure that the weapon is never completely useless?" Obito asked.

"Basically, yes." Hui nodded.

"Hm." Obito looked at the needle compartments with interest. "Hey, could I put something else in here?"

"For example?" Hui inquired.

"Rolled-up explosion tags." Obito said.

"I suppose it would be possible. But it would be best to roll it around an actual needle or the tag won't go anywhere." Hui answered.

"Got it." Obito nodded. "Now how do I close this thing?"

"All you have to do is push it together." Hui replied, doing just that. The yo-yo went back together with a loud click.

"Now what are we going to do?" Obito asked impatiently.

Hui handed the yo-yo back to Obito. "First things first, practice using the yo-yo. Without chakra."

Obito nodded.

"Try to hit that... tree over there." Hui said, pointing at a tree.

"That tree?" Obito asked, pointing at a different tree.

"No- oh, whatever. Yes, that tree." Hui sighed. "There's too many trees here."

"Which string should I use?" Obito demanded, looking at the three round rings available for use.

"It doesn't matter." Hui replied, leaning against a tree trunk. "Just make sure that you don't use your chakra."

Obito put up his hand and threw the yo-yo towards the tree. It didn't get anywhere near. In fact, the weight of the yo-yo made it hit the ground half-way to the tree.

"What?" Obito complained. "This is impossible!"

"Exactly. Lesson 1: Without chakra, the yo-yo's useless." Hui said condescendingly. "You see, the chakra gives the yo-yo the necessary... push... to get the yo-yo where it needs to be."

"You could've told me that in the first place." Obito muttered, walking over to the yo-yo.

"Lesson 2: By channelling chakra into the string, and sharply pulling back your hand, the yo-yo automatically returns to your hand." Hui called out.

Obito scowled as he picked up the yo-yo. "You could've told me that in the first place as well."

Hui smiled cheerfully.

Obito walked back to Hui, fuming. "What now?"

"Lesson 3: The yo-yo goes in the direction you want by channelling chakra into one of the strings, and throwing the yo-yo." Hui explained.

Obito placed his finger into the blue ring, then channelled chakra into the string. The whole yo-yo glowed a shade of light blue.

"Now try to hit that tree again." Hui suggested.

Obito narrowed his eye, then threw the yo-yo.

Blue needles shot out of the yo-yo, hitting various trees and the ground. They embedded themselves in the things they hit.

The yo-yo itself hit the edge of the tree trunk and burrowed its way right through.

The remnants of Obito's irritation faded away as he stared at the neat hole in the tree trunk.

"Woah..." Obito murmured. "Now that's _cool_."

"You see, it's not too hard to aim. " Hui explained. "It's the other part that's hard."

"Other part?" Obito asked curiously.

"Well, while it's impossible to control the metal needles, it's possible to control the chakra needles." Hui said.

"Huh? How in the world is _that_ possible?" Obito asked.

Hui held out his hand, obviously asking for the yo-yo.

Obito reluctantly handed it over.

He channeled chakra into the yo-yo and threw it towards a tree. Blue needles flew out of the yo-yo, but this time they didn't hit things randomly. All of them hit the tree, utterly obliterating the middle of the tree trunk.

"This is the result of years of training." Hui said, enjoying the look on Obito's face. It had been a while since he taught someone who actually was geniunely interested in what he taught. "However, you have the Sharingan."

Obito scowled. "I'm not using my Sharingan. That's cheating. "

Hui raised his eyebrow, surprise evident on his face. "Well, that's a view that most Uchiha didn't share."

"I'm not most Uchiha." Obito muttered, crossing his arms.

"I agree that you may be justified in not wanting to use the Sharingan to take techniques that other people took a long, long, time to master." Hui said. "But I'm giving you express permission to do this. Besides, it's a waste of my time _and _yours if you refuse to use your Kekkei Genkai."

Obito sighed, looking terribly unhappy. "Fine."

_I know it's stupid. _Obito thought, reluctantly activating his Sharingan. _But the Uchiha were a bunch of stuck up little- well, they were stuck up._

_I always tried to find as many ways as possible to distance my personality and _myself _from that... that superiority complex._

_And not using the Sharingan to copy every single technique I saw helped do just that._

_Kakashi told me that it would help my training, and told me to stop being so stubborn._

_Sasuke called me an 'Uchiha Naruto'. I think he meant it as an insult, but, really, I don't care._

Obito sighed again.

_This is my chance. I have to get over my downright refusal to copy techniques on purpose._

_I mean, sometimes I can't help but copy them..._

_I have to get over this... mental block. Or whatever._

He was jolted out of his musings by a sharp 'Are you listening?' from Hui.

"Er, yes." Obito answered.

"Now, I want you to learn this chakra controlling technique." Hui said, looking skeptical. "It's one of the more advanced chakra controlling techniques. I'll perform it right now."

Hui lifted up a finger, and a blob of blue chakra was formed around the finger. It floated up from the finger and zipped around his hand before dissipating.

"You try now." Hui said.

Obito lifted up a finger and channeled chakra into it. With some effort, he managed to make it float up and around his finger.

"I want you to practice this everyday. This is something that you need to be able to do in your sleep." Hui ordered. He looked up at the sky. "We'll stop here today."

Obito fished around in his pouch and handed Hui some money. "When next?"

"In a week's time. I expect you to have this down perfectly." Hui said sternly, taking the money.

Obito grinned. "Got it."

* * *

**Now for something that hasn't happened in a while:**

**Shinobi Zukan Orange! **

**(Hey, anyone feel like figuring out when the last OMAKE was?)**

* * *

Gaara opened up the scroll that he had just recieved. It had a red line on the edge, showing that it was for the Kazekage's eyes only.

_Dear Kazekage-sama..._

_I'm afraid to tell you that I most certainly know the cause of these explosions._

Gaara blinked, staring at the letter.

"This is a bad sign." Gaara murmured.

_Recently, Hatake Kakashi, Konoha jonin, was kidnapped by Orochimaru, missing-nin and former member of the Akatsuki._

"Hatake... Kakashi..." Gaara thought out loud. "Naruto's sensei?"

_Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha chuunin, unfortunately decided to recklessly race into Orochimaru's hideout to rescue his sensei [Hatake Kakashi] from Orochimaru._

"Oh, dear." Gaara blurted out without thinking. His eyes widened and he quickly closed his mouth. He looked around carefully to make sure no one had heard the ridiculous phrase that had escaped him

There was no one there, but you could never know with ANBU.

He coughed self-consciously, then continued on reading.

_Uzumaki Naruto suceeded in saving Hatake Kakashi..._

"No one but Naruto could do that." Gaara murmured, lost in thought. Then a single thought burst through his reverie. "Wait, a chuunin saved a jonin?"

_...who had fortunately not been harmed too much. _

"Hm. Konoha ninja must be losing their touch." Gaara commented.

_Before leaving the hideout, Uzumaki Naruto had planted several dozen of his own personally modified explosion tags..._

"Personally modified?" Gaara said, shock tinging his voice. If he had eyebrows, then he would've raised them. As such, he had to settle with widening his eyes.

A sand shinobi opened the door. "Kazekage-sama? Is something wrong?"

"Er, no." Gaara answered, resisting the urge to send the shinobi an icy glare. "Just talking to myself."

"...That... erm... _is _the first sign of insanity..." the shinobi muttered quietly.

Gaara stopped resisting his urge and shot the shinobi an icy glare.

The shinobi yelped and left the room.

Gaara smiled creepily and continued on reading.

_...causing the 'colourful' explosions that was witnessed._

_Uzumaki Naruto meant no harm and meant no disrespect to the country of Wind or Sunagakure._

_He was merely attempting to hinder Orochimaru, Konoha S-rank missing nin, from doing other nefarious deeds._

Gaara would've laughed if he were the laughing type. He would've smiled cheefully if he were a smiling cheefully type.

As such, he settled with smiling psychotically.

He sometimes wondered if he should make more of an effort to laugh and smile properly.

Then again, it helped with intimidating and threatening people.

"Nefarious deeds?" Gaara murmured in disbelief. "The Hokage is really laying this on thick."

_Sincerely, The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade of the Sannin._

Gaara really wished he could raise an eyebrow.

_Of course I wouldn't complain about something like this, considering the circumstances. _Gaara mused to himself. _Not to mention that Naruto is the one who did this._

He grabbed a brush and a blank scroll and started writing a letter towards Tsunade.

**And, fin.**

**Thanks everyone for 2000 reviews! ^_^**


	61. Sasukes Mission:Naruto's Rasen Training!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Hey, does anyone know any decent Bleach stories to read?**

**See, I already dug through most of the decent and half-decent Naruto and Harry Potter stories...**

**... and from first glance, Bleach stories are practically all romance.**

**Yay. [sarcasm mode]**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but it seemed like a good place to stop it.**

Chapter 61: Sasuke's Solo Mission: Naruto's Rasengan Training!

(a.k.a. Oh-God-These-Titles-Are-Getting-Worse-And-Worse)

Naruto scowled, clenching his wrist. He looked around the clearing. Irritation seemed to form a dark aura around his body.

Put that together with the irritation of the forty-odd shadow clones in the clearing, and any person walking past would have promptly gotten an uneasy feeling.

"Damn it!" Naruto cried, falling onto the ground. "This. Isn't. Working."

He had been trying to get the wind chakra in the Rasengan for two weeks now.

Kakashi had gotten out of the hospital the week before, but Naruto refused to get any more help from him. Kakashi had tried to supervise Naruto's training, several times. However, Naruto just snuck off by himself.

As he was working alone, and wouldn't want to be dragged from the clearing because of chakra exhaustion, he was using a minimum amount of shadow clones.

Besides, he knew well the dangers of this type of training. He didn't want to be called an 'idiot' yet again for not being cautious enough.

Which is why an orange toad was sitting at the edge of the clearing, with express orders to go get somebody, if Naruto collapsed or something.

Naruto sat down with a scowl.

_Maybe I'm doing this wrong. Maybe trying to combine two orbs is the wrong thing to do. _Naruto mused. _Maybe I need to make the wind chakra into a ... cube!_

Naruto shook his head at the ridiculous thought, then continued on brainstorming.

_I've tried everything I could... no, maybe I've caught onto something. Maybe it's the _shape _of the chakra that's the problem._

He stood up, channelling wind chakra into his hand. With some effort, he managed to change the chakra into a flimsy star-shaped blob.

"Hm..." Naruto murmured, slowly sharpening the star of wind chakra. It floated a few milimetres above his hand.

He let the chakra disperse into the air, and sat back down. He resumed his brainstorming.

_Well, that was fun but useless..._

That moment, a jolt of pain shot through his mind. He felt the backlash of twenty clones dispersing at once.

Twenty clones that had been heavily using chakra, and were all a bit injured from that particular training.

Twenty clones that were quite exhausted.

Naruto vaguely noted the memory of a shadow clone losing control of their Rasengan before blacking out.

The orange toad watched with wide eyes as Naruto fell to the ground.

He raced out of the clearing to find someone that could help.

* * *

Kakashi was heading towards Training Ground 13, one of the training grounds that had the fewest trees in it. If Naruto wanted to train with shadow clones, this would be the easiest place.

An orange toad jumped towards Kakashi urgently. "Naruto's collapsed!"

Kakashi blinked, staring down at the orange toad. "Naruto?"

Then the second part of the statement sunk in.

"Collapsed?" Kakashi repeated sharply.

The orange toad nodded.

"Take me to him." Kakashi ordered.

The orange toad nodded again, jumping back the way he came.

Kakashi quickly followed.

* * *

Kakashi crossed his arms, sighing. He looked at the scene in front of him in resignment.

"Oh, Naruto..." Kakashi groaned, visably displeased. "I should've known."

Naruto was lying on the ground, small cuts and bruises all over him.

Kakashi figured that Naruto had trained everyday since he had mistakenly given him too much information.

Yes, most definitely mistakenly.

"I should've known." Kakashi repeated, picking Naruto up. Naruto made a small noise of pain in his semi-unconscious state.

"I better get him to the hospital..._" _Kakashi said, turning around.

"Way to state the obvious." the orange toad murmured.

Kakashi looked at the orange toad with an irritated look. "You can go now."

The orange toad scowled and poofed away.

Kakashi quickly left the clearing.

* * *

Obito was standing in Training Area 24, a training ground with many trees and few clearings. He was currently standing in one of those few clearings, right next to Hui.

There were ten targets set up around Obito and Hui. Obito was holding a yo-yo, ready to hit one of the targets.

"Go!" Hui cried out.

Obito nodded and threw the yo-yo. Blue chakra needles shot of the yo-yo.

He bit his lip and concentrated on controlling the needles. Some of the shot off into the forest, but just as many hit the targets. The yo-yo itself completely obliterated the target it hit.

"Very good. Amazing, in fact." Hui exclaimed, clapping his hands. He seemed absolutely overjoyed. "I can't believe that you got this down this fast."

"Actually..." Obito pointed to his eye. "I completely suck considering what I have."

"But you weren't using your Kekkei Genkai when you controlled those needles." Hui pointed out. "All you did was copy the steps to learn how to do that."

"Well, yes." Obito admitted, bringing the yo-yo back to his hand. "The point of this is to make people think that I can't use the Sharingan, then hit them with a genjutsu when they least expect it."

"Which is why you didn't want to train with the Sharingan." Hui said, nodding. "You told me already. You know... I think I've trained you all I can with this weapon. All that you need to do is improve your aim."

Obito hesitated for a moment, then relucantly agreed. He fished around in his pouch and took out a few ryo.

"Here you go." Obito said, grinning. "Thanks for training me."

"No problem. It'll be nice to know that my weapon is being used." Hui smiled. He turned away from Obito and started to walk out of the clearing.

"You'll always be welcome in my weapon store!" Hui called back.

"Thanks!" Obito grinned. He waved goodbye.

* * *

Sasuke shook his purse, hoping that some money would miraculously come out.

Nothing came out.

He sighed.

He supposed he could go to the bank to get some more money.

Or, he could go see if he could do a mission. As a jonin he could technically take on solo missions. And really, was it so much to ask to do something by himself for once? Training was useful, but after two weeks he wanted to do a mission.

That cinched it. He was going to go on a mission, or else.

As Kakashi was forbidden to go out of the village for another two weeks, Obito obsessed with that... yo-yo, and Naruto trying to improve on the Rasengan, it wasn't as if anyone on his team would currently want to go on a mission.

Other than Sakura, perhaps. But he felt like being alone and brooding for a while.

Sasuke paused, remembering what exactly he had been doing for the past two weeks.

A very slight tinge of red, nearly invisible, coloured Sasuke's face.

He felt like being alone and brooding _on a mission,_ Sasuke inwardly corrected.

Sasuke left his apartment, heading towards the Hokage Tower.

After a few minutes of walking, he reached the Hokage Tower. There was a short line-up to get into the office, but Sasuke waited patiently.

A few more teams went in and out the Hokage's office, then Sasuke entered.

"Hello, Sasuke." Tsunade greeted, looking up at Sasuke. "What are you doing here for?"

"I want to take on a mission." Sasuke answered.

"Alone?" Tsunade said with surprise.

"The rest of my team- other than Sakura- are currently busy." Sasuke answered. "Besides, Kakashi can't go on a mission for another two weeks, correct?"

"True." Tsunade admitted, picking up a mission scroll. "I'll give you a high C-rank."

Sasuke nodded. "What is it?"

Tsunade threw the mission scroll towards Sasuke. He deftly caught it.

"Your mission is to guide a low-ranking dignitary to the Country of Tea." Tsunade explained.

"Low-ranking _dignitary_?" Sasuke repeated. "I thought dignitaries were supposed to be high-ranking."

"Low-ranking among dignitaries." Tsunade amended. "Still high-ranking compared to the average person, but not as much as the typical dignitary."

Sasuke opened the scroll, skimming over the details and looking over the map.

"It'll probably take a week or two to get to the village of Chasui." Sasuke commented, closing up the scroll. "When will we leave?"

"As soon as possible." Tsunade answered. "This dignitary arrived yesterday and has been waiting since. He's in the Kuugumo Hotel- go there quickly."

Sasuke nodded and left the room.

* * *

The Kuugumo hotel loomed in front of Sasuke. He had taken a brief detour to grab what he needed for a long trip.

He entered the hotel. The Kuugumo hotel was the second most expensive hotel available in Konoha. The fact that the dignitary was staying in the _second _most expensive hotel contributed to the fact that this dignitary was low-ranking.

The hotel lobby was blue-themed, with azure hangings coming down from the ceiling. There were several circular windows placed in strategic places to let sunlight enter.

Sasuke walked up to the receptionist, who shot him a haughty look. "Yes?"

"I'm a shinobi hired by..." Sasuke took a glance at the scroll. "Kudamono Ryoku. He's in room... 136, I believe."

The receptionist hit a bell, summoning a member of the staff. She rapidly conversed with the other staff member, then sent him off upstairs.

"He should be down soon." the receptionist said. She looked reluctant as she added. "You can sit on a chair over there."

She gestured towards a group of heavily ornate chairs in the middle of the lobby.

Sasuke briefly sneered at the excessive decorations.

"I'll remain standing." he answered curtly.

The receptionist scowled. "Suit yourself."

Sasuke watched the staircase intently, as he had nothing else to do.

A round figure walked down the staircase. He had a permanent red flush on his cheeks. He wore obviously expensive clothing, but they weren't exactly immaculate.

Sasuke decided that Kudamono Ryoku was a slightly lazy individual.

He walked up to Ryoku, schooling his expression. "Hello, Kudamono-sama. I am Uchiha Sasuke: I will be your escort to the Country of Tea."

Kudamono nodded haughtily. "I was expecting a team, but I suppose you'll do. An Uchiha, are you?"

"Yes." Sasuke replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Rank?" Kudamono demanded.

"Jonin. I assure you, my skills are more than adequate to protect you from any possible attacks to yourself." Sasuke said, trying to be as formal as possible. This was a dignitary, however low-ranking. How he acted could affect future requests for Konoha ninja.

Kudamono hummed, not sounding convinced. "Well, I suppose you'll do."

Sasuke resisted the urge to inform him that he had already said that.

"Let's- er, I suggest we take our leave." Sasuke said icily. He had been around this man for less than five minutes, and it was already obvious that they would _not _get along.

_I don't need to get along. _Sasuke decided. _I simply need to complete my mission._

"Yes, I suppose that would be a good idea." Kudamono agreed. He waved his hand.

A servant came out from behind a pillar. He was pushing a small cart loaded with belongings.

"Hell-" the servant started to speak.

"-be quiet." Kudamono ordered. "Follow me, you two."

Sasuke gritted his teeth.

_Stabbing him with a kunai isn't a good idea, stabbing him with a kunai isn't a good idea..._

* * *

A brown-haired shinobi ran through the trees. His light blue kimono billowed behind him. He was clenching a wooden pipe in his right hand.

Mere seconds later, five ninja ran right in his footsteps. They wore Kirigakure headbands.

"Give yourself up!" one of them called towards the blurred blue figure in front of them. "You can't run forever!"

The brown-haired shinobi did not answer. He felt no need to get into a screamed 'conversation' with hunter nin that probably had explict orders to kill him.

He agilely dodged the kunai that the hunter nin had decided to through. He sped up.

In less than two minutes, the brown-haired shinobi escaped into a clearing.

"We have you now." one of the hunter nin said triumphantly, taking a step towards the brown-haired shinobi.

"You know." the brown-haired shinobi said quietly, speaking for the first time. He was completely calm and collected. "I never understood a ninja's need to stop and talk in the middle of a battle."

He brought the pipe to his mouth and blew.

Two bubbles formed around him- one inside the other. He quickly floated up into the sky.

The hunter nin didn't make any effort to attack the bubbles. In fact, they didn't even seem surprised. They had evidently dealt with this technique before.

Which revealed much about the competence of these hunter nin. After all, if they knew that the brown-haired shinobi could do this technique, why didn't they attempt to subdue him as soon as he reached an open clearing?

The brown-haired shinobi let a small smile float onto his face.

"We'll get you eventually, Utakata!" a hunter nin yelled.

The brown-haired shinobi- Utakata- gave the hunter nin a cheerful wave.

He gradually floated off into the sky and away from the hunter nin.

* * *

**So, fess up. I bet most of you just went to Google and searched up 'Utakata Naruto'.**

**Or you've just done it right _now_.**

**Or _now._**

**Or... I think you get it now.**


	62. Yamato's Appearance: Naruto's Idea!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**'Namikaze Artemis' is a Google search item! Which is a stupid thing to be happy about, but I am.**

**No, really. If you type in 'Namikaze A' in Google, the first thing that pops up is 'Namikaze Artemis'.**

**So unless there's some other Namikaze Artemis on the Internet...**

**...which I doubt... that Yahoo account's mine too...**

**... which means that somebody's been searching my pen name. Yay.**

Chapter 62: Yamato's Appearance: Naruto's Idea!

(a.k.a. Maybe This Is All A Dream And When I Wake Up My Chapter Titles Will Be Better)

Kakashi and Naruto were currently engaged in a glaring match. Naruto was sitting up in a hospital bed, his hands clenching the blankets. There was a tense silence in the air.

"You are _not _going to train anymore without a responsible shinobi watching you." Kakashi insisted, finally breaking the silence. "The way you train: it causes chakra exhaustion _ridiculously _easily, and-"

"- and nothing." Naruto interupted sharply. "I wasn't being careful enough. It was just a single mistake on my part- I'll have to make sure to be more careful next time. Besides, I summoned a toa-"

"-did you stop to consider other people?" Kakashi demanded. "Did you stop to consider how much irritation you would cause other people who would've ended up bringing you to the hospit-"

"-in other words, you?" Naruto snapped back, his voice rising. "If it worries you that much, I'll make a seal or something that'll automatically burn up if my chakra levels get really low!"

A elderly nurse slammed the door to Naruto's hospital room open, a furious expression on her face.

"This. Is. A. _Hospital_." the nurse growled, gritting her teeth. "Shut up."

Kakashi and Naruto both nervously nodded.

The nurse slammed the door shut as she left the room.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Kakashi spoke up again.

"Naruto, you know that the Ky... er, your 'special condition'!" Kakashi said, somehow managing to convey his emotion while keeping a level and normal tone of voice. "What happens if something happens?"

"Nothing's happened yet." Naruto said coldly.

"I know you're not that stupid, and you're just being stubborn." Kakashi retorted. He sighed and turned away from Naruto's bed. He placed one hand on the room's sliding door.

"I'm talking to the Hokage about getting an ANBU to watch you. You must understand that there's a possibility of... something bad happening with your seal." Kakashi said finally, slowly opening the door. "If you try to 'escape' the hospital, expect to be brought back by an ANBU agent."

Kakashi left the room, closing the door behind him.

Naruto scowled, crossing his arms. He flopped back down onto the hospital bed.

* * *

Orochimaru sat down on a simple chair in a dark and grimy room.

He was scowling.

Somehow, he had managed to escape from the explosions. The same couldn't have been said about his various experiments.

Orochimaru's scowl deepened.

He had recieved more injuries than he was confortable with, especially with Kabuto gone.

Yes, Kabuto. Without Kabuto, he had lost his main medic ninja, not to mention one of his most useful henchmen.

He probably was dead by now. Orochimaru had to admit that he was worried.

Not about Kabuto, of course, but about what information he might have revealed about Orochimaru himself. While Kabuto was useful, it wasn't as he couldn't be replaced.

Replaced with sub-par henchman, true, but replaced nevertheless.

Orochimaru had briefly considered retrieving Kabuto, but had decided against it. He had then considered sending one of his henchmen to kill Kabuto, but had decided against that as well.

The assasin would probably fail and end up captured as well. 'Nice' village or not, Konoha was awfully cruel towards traitors and people who consorted with traitors.

Orochimaru scowled.

He wouldn't ever tell a henchman that much again.

This was an important lesson.

* * *

Ibiki walked into Konoha's most high security containment cell.

A thin man looked up at Ibiki. He had stringy grey hair and a manical look in his eyes. His cheeks were very hollow. He was tied to a rusty metallic chair.

Water dripped down the ceiling of the small room. It plopped down into the corner, where there was a large puddle.

The man gave a high, crazy, laugh.

Ibiki looked at the man calmly. "Yakushi Kabuto."

"Is that my name? Hm, maybe it is?" Kabuto said insanely.

"I know you're acting. I'm sure your mind is somewhat... broken... but not this much." Ibiki said coldly. "Which is, by the way, quite an accomplishment. I commend you."

Some of the manical light in Kabuto's eyes dimmed.

"What do you want?" Kabuto asked, his voice hoarse.

"Just informing you about your impending execution." Ibiki drawled. "Why, we've spent so much time together I felt that I might as well give you that courtesy."

"Lies." Kabuto said instantly.

"Hm. True." Ibiki admitted, no change in his tone of voice. "I actually wanted to see if there was any last bits of information you could give me."

"If I were a lesser man, I would tell you to go to hell." Kabuto spat. "I'm going to die either way: I might as well make you frustrated."

Ibiki gave Kabuto a cold look. "I've been told much worse in my time in the Torture & Interrogation Unit."

He started to fish around in his pouch.

"By much lesser men than you."

* * *

Sasuke let out a nearly soundless sigh, trudging along the dusty path. Tall trees surronded Sasuke, Kudamono, and his servant on both sides.

He fell back to walk next to the servant.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked brusquely.

"Er... Tama Negi." the servant answered, looking up at Sasuke with surprise. He was probably shocked that someone like a Konoha jonin ninja would even talk to a mere servant like him.

"Tama... Negi." Sasuke repeated incredulously. "Unfortunate name."

Tama winced. "Please. I've heard _all _the 'onion' jokes you can think of. What do you want?"

"... what makes you think that I want something?" Sasuke said coldly, dully surprised that the servant had figured out that he had wanted something.

Perhaps the servant wasn't as dim-witted as he had assumed. Then again, he hadn't had enough time to paint a proper picture of Tama in his head.

"Please. You're a high-ranking Konoha ninja! Why would you talk to someone like me if you didn't want something?" Tama exclaimed quietly.

Kudamono, who was still walking up ahead, looked back towards the two of them with an irritated look.

"Hurry up!" he snarled. "I thought you were supposed to be guarding me?"

"If any enemies were to close in onto us, the middle would be the best place to be." Sasuke said smoothly. "It would allow me to protect both you and your things easiest."

Kudamono hummed, sounding doubtful. He didn't argue more however, and continued on walking on the path.

"So. What do you want?" Tama asked curiously.

Sasuke let out an unaudible sigh, then reluctantly answered him bluntly. "Is Kudamono completely clean? Is there any chance of high-ranking shinobi from other shinobi villages coming after him?"

"Why ask me?" Tama demanded. "Why not ask Kudamono-sama?"

"Just answer the questions." Sasuke said sharply.

"Fine." Tama grumbled. "Kudamono-sama is practically completely clean. He... might've occasionally taken a bribe or too, but other than that he's fine."

"Interesting." Sasuke murmured.

"I don't know if he's done more than that when I wasn't watching, though. But I don't think there's any shinobi who would want to bother assasinate him." Tama finished.

"Okay. Good." Sasuke nodded, increasing his pace.

"...Thank you." he added, as an afterthought.

Tama smiled.

Sasuke scowled, deep in thought.

_I'm getting too used to Naruto missions. Not every mission is going to involve S-ranked ninja from other shinobi villages._

_I just need to take care of any bandits that might attack us. _

_Easy._

_... Hopefully._

* * *

A few days passed, and back in Konoha, Naruto was released from the hospital.

He had attempted to leave the hospital earlier several times, but true to Kakashi's words, an ANBU had brought him back each time.

Naruto did manage to avoid the ANBU reasonably easily, but there were a limited amount of places he could go. It wasn't as if he was planning to leave the village, after all.

But _finally, _he was allowed to leave the hospital and start training.

Naruto was standing in a clearing, in front of a cat-masked ANBU.

"So, what do I call you? Cat, or something?" Naruto demanded. His ill temper was evident in his voice.

"You can call me... Yamato." the ANBU answered. "Hokage-sama informed me to let you refer to me as such."

"Yamato, huh? I guess that's not your real name though..." Naruto shrugged. "So, what's your job then?"

"My _mission_ is confidential." Yamato said, his voice completely monotone.

Naruto muttered something that cannot be written under his breath.

"Fine, then. I can guess." Naruto grumbled. "Why aren't you hiding somewhere like a typical ANBU then?"

"Confidential." Yamato repeated.

"You just like saying that word, don't you?" Naruto demanded.

"Confidential." Yamato said again. There was a nearly unnoticeable tinge of amusement in his voice.

"Okay, it's official. You just like saying that word." Naruto groaned. "What now?"

"I suggest you start training." Yamato deadpanned.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned away from the cat-masked ANBU.

"You might want to step away." Naruto informed, his hands forming a familiar cross shape.

Yamato blinked behind his mask.

Naruto didn't bother yelling our the technique, prefering to surprise Yamato.

Fifty clones appeared with a small puff of smoke around Yamato.

One landed right on top of Yamato.

"Sorry about that." Naruto said unsincerely, looking back towards the sprawled form of the ANBU. "I can't control exactly where the shadow clones land."

Yamato pushed the shadow clone off and stood up self-consciously.

"I'll back up slightly." Yamato said coldly. He disappeared, leaves swirling in his former spot.

The shadow clone which had been on Yamato scowled. "Gee, he can't take a joke."

"I agree." Naruto nodded, a faux pensive look on his face. He grinned. "Now let's train!"

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened as he sensed shinobi nearing their current position. Kudamono was walking in front of him, Tama was walking behind him. They were still in the forest.

He raised his hand instinctively. A few seconds later, when Tama shot him a confused look, he realized that no one in his current company understood what he meant.

Back with his team, everyone would have stopped instantly. That motion meant stop.

"Stop!" Sasuke hissed. "Shinobi coming!"

Tama obediently stopped, but Kudamono opened his mouth as if to speak.

Sasuke jumped towards Kudamono and slapped his hand on Kudamono's mouth, effectively silencing him.

Five shinobi jumped down from the trees. They all wore Kiri hunter nin masks.

In fact, they all wore the exact same thing. Grey ninja armour, black undershirts, and masks with red marks on them.

Sasuke looked towards the hunter nin distrustfully.

"Who are they?" Tama whispered. He was obviously attempting to be quiet, but it sounded more like a stage whisper.

"Hunter nin. From Kirigakure." Sasuke answered, not bothering to be quiet. "What do you want?"

He directed the last question towards the hunter nin.

One of the hunter nin walked up. "We have no qualms with you."

"Yes, I _guessed _that." Sasuke drawled sarcastically.

"Have you seen a brown-haired shinobi around here? Mid-twenties, pale skin, and wears a purple kimono." the hunter nin described. "So?"

"I haven't seen any shinobi other than you five." Sasuke said coldly. "I would appreciate it if you would let my client and I go on our way."

"Where are you going?" a different hunter nin demanded.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Sasuke answered calmly. "Goodbye."

Sasuke gave the five hunter nin a curt nod of farewell. He motioned towards Kudamono and Tama to follow him around the hunter nin.

They both followed, albeit a bit nervously.

"The nuke-nin is heading towards the Land of Tea!" yet another hunter nin called out. One with a female voice this time. "If you're heading there, be wary!"

"Warning noted." Sasuke called back. "_Goodbye_."

There was a scowl on his face.

"Just keep quiet. They're ninja from another country and village- it's always best to be careful around them." Sasuke muttered towards Kudamono and Tama.

The three of them quickly walked away from the hunter nin. After a minute or two, the hunter nin jumped back into the trees.

* * *

Naruto bit his lip, a thoughtful look on his face. He was still in the training area and was watching one of his shadow clones attempt to combine wind chakra and the Rasengan together.

The shadow clone moved his hands fiercely, forming a blue sphere in his hand. He took his left hand away from the Rasengan, and channeled wind chakra into his palm.

The shadow clone pushed the two masses of chakra together: and created a small explosion that knocked the shadow clone down and promptly dispersed it.

"Hm..." Naruto hummed, musing over his findings.

_The point is, I'm just going in circles._

_I try to combine the wind chakra with the Rasengan, and they make an explosion._

_Every. Single. Stupid. Time._

_Maybe it's the amount of chakra that's the problem._

_No, the Rasengan has to have that much chakra, and I've already tried lessening the amount of wind chakra._

_Chakra control maybe? But that's something I really can't help at this point... tree climbing and water walking only go so far with my chakra reserves._

Naruto quickly formed the Rasengan in his hand, and studied it.

_Maybe... of course! Why would I combine two balls?_

_I need to change the shape of the wind chakra._

He flattened out his hand, wind chakra forming a thin blade at the edge.

Naruto edged it into the Rasengan, but it was destroyed almost immediately. At least it didn't explode.

_Well, that was a failure..._

"Naruto!" a voice rang out.

Forty Narutos turned towards the sound of the voice.

"Sakura?" Naruto- the original Naruto- said with surprise.

Sakura waved, walking towards Naruto. She weaved through the various shadow clones. She was holding a basket.

She finally reached Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I thought you might like something to eat." Sakura answered. She scowled. "I wanted to bring you some extra-powered protein pills, but Obito tasted them. He burnt them all up. Five hours of experimentation, lost!"

"Experimentation?" Naruto repeated, trying to sneak a peek in the basket.

"I've been spending the last couple weeks experimenting with poisons and nutrients." Sakura explained.

"Cool!" Naruto exclaimed. He gave up on trying to sneak a peek in the basket. "What did you bring?"

"Like I said, I was planning to bring some extra-powered protein pills, but Obito burnt those up." Sakura said irritably. "So I brought rice balls instead."

She took off the towel on the basket with a flourish, revealing eight neatly placed rice balls. She put the basket on the ground.

"Rice balls? They kind of look like jelly doughnuts." Naruto commented.

"Jelly doughnuts? They look nothing like jelly doughnuts!" Sakura snapped, crossing her arms.

"Well, they both have a core of something, with something around..." Naruto trailed off, his eyes widening. "...them... Of course!"

He crammed the rice ball in his mouth, munching quickly.

"Fank hou." Naruto said, his mouth full of rice.

Sakura sighed. By now she was used to Naruto's random tendancies.

"Did you think of something?" she asked.

Naruto swallowed. "Yup. I just have to figure out how to make it work..."

He stared at a shadow clone, a pensive frown on his face.

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed, his face lighting up. There would have been a lightbulb above his head if he were in a comic.

His hand snaked out to Sakura's basket and snagged another rice ball. He stuffed it in his mouth.

"Hou 'ight fant to shep hack." Naruto muttered, his mouth full of rice.

Sakura sighed. "I can't understand a thing you're saying."

"Hou..." Naruto swallowed. "... might want to step back."

"Oh. Okay." Sakura picked up her basket and ran back. She placed the basket back onto the ground. "I'll leave the basket here! Eat them later!"

She hastily escaped into the forest. A smart idea, especially considering the destructive properties of many of Naruto's 'good' ideas. Especially when Naruto told you to step back.

Not that they weren't good, of course. It was the fact that they were destructive that was the problem.

Naruto waited until Sakura left the clearing, then called over a shadow clone.

"Okay, listen up." Naruto said in a commanding tone. He whispered furiously to his shadow clone.

After a few moments, the shadow clone stepped back. He looked expectant.

Naruto channeled chakra into his hand, a white blob of chakra glowing gently. With a bit of effort, he made it float a few centimetres above his hand.

The shadow clone moved his hands quickly, forming a Rasengan around the wind chakra.

Naruto slowly brought the large mass of chakra away from the shadow clone. It was delicate work trying to keep the chakra stable.

He managed to keep it stable for around five seconds, before it dispersed itself.

Naruto was thrown back onto the ground, small cuts appearing all over his body.

He simply laughed.

While Naruto may have not completed the technique: far from it, in fact: he had managed to get one step closer to the completion of the technique.

Naruto stood up and brushed himself off.

"Hey, you!" Naruto called out towards another shadow clone. "Come over here!"

* * *

In an cave in an unknown location, six Akatsuki members stood, one next to the other. They all had identical attire and identical eerie eyes.

"The Six-Tails Jinchuriki is heading towards the Land of Tea." the first member said. He had medium-length, spiky orange hair. He had eyes that were completely lavender. Metal rods were stuck into his nose.

"Yes." another member answered. However, he had long and orange hair.

"Where are the other Akatsuki members?" a third Akatsuki member asked monotonely. This one had his orange hair tied up into a ponytail.

"They are busy trying to capture other Jinchuriki." a fourth replied. The fourth was bald.

"We must capture this one ourselves." the fifth decided. He had short, neatly brushed orange hair.

The sixth nodded.

"We _will _capture the Six-Tails ourselves." the sixth agreed. He had spiky hair that was slightly shorter than the first member's.

The six of them jumped out from the cave in unision.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT: There will be no update next week.**_

**My teachers have decided to go on... _yet another_... test and project spree. Yay.**


	63. The Two Meet:The Technique's Completion!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**You know, I like fantasy and sci-fi, but at heart I'm a mystery geek.**

**I used to think I like fantasy/sci-fi the best, but then I realized that mystery appealed to me more...**

**I really need to start talking about something useful here... Maybe I'll start putting up hints about what's going to happen.**

**Like ****** ** ***** ** ***** ****.**

Chapter 63: Sasuke Meets Utakata: The Technique's Completion!

(Give Me A Break You Know I Thought This Up In Two Seconds. Literally)

Sasuke waved goodbye to Kudamono and Tama. He was more than happy to see the stuffy noble and the irritating servant go away.

After a fortnight spent in their company, Sasuke was almost geniunely longing for Team 7's companionship.

Not that he would ever admit it, of course. He did have a reputation to maintain.

Nevertheless, Sasuke wanted to get back to Konoha. And quickly.

Aside from the fact that he was missing out on a lot of training, he was certain that if he stayed away from Konoha too long he would run into trouble.

_Or... _Sasuke mused. _Something bad is going to happen in Konoha. Naruto _is _still there. I think._

Sasuke's feet softly hit the large dirt road he was walking down.

Chasui was a rather large town that was surrounded by grassy hills. Luckily, that meant that Sasuke could spot any shinobi trying to attack him from far away.

After all, it wasn't as if anybody would drop down from the sky.

* * *

Utakata was floating in the air above the hills of the Country of Tea.

He gently leaned against the wall of the bubble he was in, and stared up at the shimmering thin wall of the bubble.

He twirled his pipe around nonchalantly in his hand.

Then his eyes widened with slight shock and surprise. He was about to run straight into a sparrow.

While the sparrow would do no damage to the bubble itself, the bubble could do some damage to the sparrow.

It wasn't as if it would do any harm to move his bubble a couple metres down.

Utakata concentrated on dropping the bubble. His hands clenched. One of his arms involuntarily jerked down.

Unfortunately, it was the arm with the hand that was holding his pipe. The pipe pierced through the wall of the bubble and broke it.

In an instant, Utakata found himself freefalling through the air.

A small cry- more of surprise than fear- instinctively came out of his mouth.

He uttered a curse before quickly bringing his pipe to his mouth.

Utakata quickly formed a protective bubble around his body. While he was still freefalling, he had slowed down a little and was in no immediate danger.

Until, of course, he realized that there was a black-haired figure right underneath him.

Utakata uttered another vile curse.

He hoped that the man would move, because he had seconds before he made a somewhat gentle landing.

* * *

Sasuke stopped suddenly, a frown on his face.

He was sensing a shinobi approaching.

Approaching... from above. Which made no sense at all.

He turned his face skywards. Only to be faced with a swiftly descending bubble.

His eyes widening, he quickly jumped to the side. A second later, the bubble landed on the ground.

It bounced once, bounced again, then broke. Sasuke watched as the shinobi burst out of the bubble.

The shinobi lightly landed on his feet and looked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke took a deep breath.

_That's the last time I tell myself something like that. _

_'__There's no way that anyone would drop down from the sky?'_

Sasuke laughed slightly. It was an somewhat unhinged laugh.

"I... apologize?" the shinobi said hesitantly, staring at Sasuke.

The voice cut through Sasuke's minor breakdown. He quickly calmed down and looked over the shinobi.

He was a young man wearing a purple-grey kimono. He had pale skin and dark brown hair.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, his hand sneaking into his kunai pouch.

"Purple kimono, brown hair, mid-twenties, in the Country of Tea." Sasuke said calmly, pointing his kunai towards the shinobi. "Seems suspicious."

A brief look of surprise flitted over the shinobi's face. "I'm afraid you must be mistaken."

"What's your name?" Sasuke demanded, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"My name is Houmatsu." the shinobi said smoothly, without any sign of hesitation.

Sasuke realized two problems with his question. One, the shinobi could easily lie. Even though the shinobi- the so-called Houmatsu- seemed to be telling the truth. Or he just could be a good liar.

Two, he did not actually know the name of the missing nin that the Kiri hunter nin were hunting.

"Where's your forehead protector?" Sasuke demanded.

'Houmatsu' stayed quiet for a moment, then sighed.

Sasuke didn't ask what 'Houmatsu' was sighing about. He merely waited.

"You shinobi from the big ninja villages assume that all shinobi have to be part of a village." 'Houmatsu' explained. "I was individually trained by my master."

"And where are you going?" Sasuke said calmly. He had only a brief description of the missing nin. There was no way that he could know for certain that this was him or not.

But he would try his best to see if 'Houmatsu' was the missing nin.

"I'm heading towards the Country of Hot Springs. Vacation." 'Houmatsu' quickly answered.

"I see." Sasuke muttered.

The point was that the missing nin was from Kiri. He was from Konoha.

Konoha and Kiri did have a truce, but he had no true obligation to find a missing nin from Kiri.

The truth was that Sasuke was somewhat bored. He would have never bothered with all this otherwise.

"Fine." Sasuke said. He turned away from 'Houmatsu'. "Goodbye."

'Houmatsu' cheerfully waved goodbye and headed in the opposite direction.

"Wait." Sasuke said loudly.

'Houmatsu' froze.

"You're going to the Country of Hot Springs. You need to go through the Land of Fire to get there." Sasuke said calmly. "In other words, you should be going the same direction as me."

'Houmatsu' let a scowl appear on his face for a brief moment. Then he turned around with a faux smile on his face.

"You're completely right." 'Houmatsu' said. His voice was completely blank. "I just lost track of my direction when I fell down."

"From the sky." Sasuke muttered irritably. He raised his voice slightly. "So I suppose we're heading in the same direction?"

* * *

Naruto grinned, looking at the trail of destruction that his new technique had left behind.

There was a medium-sized clearing that he had newly made.

The unique thing about this new clearing was the fact that it wasn't burnt at all. It was just completely clear.

The grass had been all stripped away. There was nothing but dirt on the ground.

Some of the trees around the clearing had huge craters in their trunks.

The grin faded, replaced by a faint smirk that twitched on Naruto's face.

"Hey, _Ya_mato-san." Naruto said cheerfully. "Having fun?"

The only answer was the wind whistling through the trees.

Naruto laughed slightly. He flipped around and headed out of the clearing and back towards Konoha.

* * *

"So I suppose we're heading in the same direction?" the Konoha shinobi asked mildly. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, by the way."

Utakata had a faint frown on his face. He _could _just reapply his jutsu, but with the Akatsuki and the Kiri nin coming after him, he could be seen from kilometres away. The clouds that had covered him before had already been blown away.

Although he wasn't in a forest, he was in between a few hills. There was a much less chance of being spotted on the ground.

"Yes, I suppose." Utakata agreed. There was no sign of his irritation in his voice.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and kept on walking. Utakata reluctantly followed him.

"So." Sasuke murmured. "I don't particularly want to engage in conversation. Therefore, don't try."

Utakata blinked once, taken aback by Sasuke's bluntness.

"Very well." Utakata answered.

Sasuke started to run. Utakata sped up as well, wanting to be out of the Country of Tea as fast as possible. After all, now that everyone after him thought that he was in the Country of Tea, he would have to get out as fast as possible.

They ran for around an hour. By that time, they were only less than two kilometres away from the border.

That was when a few silouettes emerged from the edge of the forest. They were around five kilometres away, so it was hard to see who they were.

Sasuke stopped quickly. Utakata stopped a few moments later.

Sasuke brought one hand out of his pocket and shaded his eyes. His already-pale skin blanched ever so slightly.

"Akatsuki." Sasuke spat out, noting the bright red clouds on the pitch black cloaks. "You might want to run."

Utakata's eyes widened. "You know who the Akatsuki are?"

"_You _know who the Akatsuki are? I wouldn't think an... 'individual' ninja would." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I heard rumors of them on one of my missions." Utakata answered after a moment of contemplation.

"...The point is you should run." Sasuke retorted. He was obviously skeptical of Utakata's answer.

"No, you should run. They're aft-" Utakata cut himself off. He desperately hoped that Sasuke didn't notice his major slip.

"They're after _you_?" Sasuke said, barely managing to keep the shock out of his voice.

Utakata inwardly swore.

_Out of _all_ the Konoha shinobi I could have run into, I _had _to run into one of the few who seems to know quite a bit about the Akatsuki._

* * *

Jiraiya laughed lecherously, crouching down behind the fence separating the men and woman's side of the hot springs.

"_Peeper!_" someone yelled from behind Jiraiya. Someone with a rather familiar voice.

There were some piercing shrieks and the sound of many women running away.

Many items soared over the fence. Wash tubs, shampoo bottles, towels...

"_Icha Icha_?" the same voice said incredulously. "_Women _read this... ridiculous stuff?"

Jiraiya turned around, a fierce scowl on his face.

"What do you think- oh, Naruto." his dangerous tone regressed to a resigned one when he realized who it was.

Naruto threw the orange-covered book straight at Jiraiya. It bounced off his forehead, leaving a red mark.

"I am not going to bother to ask you if you'll ever stop doing perverted stuff." Naruto vowed.

"Really?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

Naruto lasted for a grand total of thirty seconds before reluctantly demanding: "Are you ever going to stop doing perverted stuff?"

"No." Jiraiya replied, standing up. "And I have something to tell you."

"Can this wait until we get _out_ of the hot springs and _away _from the possibly vengeful women you angered?" Naruto snapped.

Jiraiya paused, mulling it over.

"Good point." he finally said. "Let's go."

* * *

"They're after _you_?" Sasuke said, trying his best to keep the shock out of his voice. He somehow managed the difficult feat.

He hit the so-called 'Houmatsu' with a piercing look.

"No." 'Houmatsu' said weakly.

"Really." Sasuke said sarcastically. "_Really_. Well, I suppose you wouldn't mind showing me your stomach and channeling some chakra?"

Sasuke noted with interest that 'Houmatsu's' expression, while more or less calm, had an obvious tinge of surprise.

"I don't know what you're talking about." 'Houmatsu' answered.

"This isn't the time to be arguing anyways." Sasuke muttered, shooting a glance at the steadily approaching Akatsuki. "I have a vendetta against some Akatsuki. I don't know if these are those Akatsuki, but I don't really care."

He scowled. "They're coming here anyways. I'll _kill _them. So you go run away or whatever. If you really are a Jinchuriki, if you get captured that means that they're one step closer to whatever their motive is."

"_Or._" 'Houmatsu' said calmly. "Why don't we stop pretending to have the moral upper ground over each other, and simply fight the Akatsuki together. After all, it's unlikely that either of us would succeed in escaping."

"... Point." Sasuke agreed. "But only if you tell me your _real _name."

"Houmatsu's my real name." 'Houmatsu' stated firmly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

'Houmatsu' sighed in faux resignment. "It's Awashibuki."

Sasuke resisted the urge to groan. "Whatever. Just get ready."

'Houmatsu' placed his pipe on his mouth and blew a protective bubble around them. "This should protect us from most things, including reasonably large explosions."

Sasuke's expression darkened visibly.

"The Akatsuki aren't most things," he murmured.

* * *

***looks up from pile of homework***

**Oh, hi there. I just have to finish my français langue essay, study for my Science test, and finish my sciences humaines project. Not to mention complete a couple English paragraphs. **

**I'll do my best to get up another chapter next week, but don't be surprised if there isn't.**

**On the bright side, winter break starts next Saturday... **


	64. The Akatsuki Near: Despair Closes In!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! (and a belated Happy Hanukkah and... Happy Kwanzaa? (No one around me celebrates Kwanzaa, so I don't really know how to say it. I figure 'Happy' is a pretty good bet.)**

**(You know, I should've just written 'Happy Holidays'. But then again, it is Christmas tomorrow.)**

**I drew a picture of Naruto from this story on DeviantArt... meh, I was bored. The link's on my profile.**

**Thanks to _operagirl76 _for being the beta reader for this chapter. You really helped. **

Chapter 64: The Akatsuki Near: Despair Closes In!

(a.k.a. I'm- Really- Scraping- The- Bottom- Of- The- Barrel- Now- For- Titles)

"Jinchuuriki of the Six-Tails, Utakata." the Akatsuki member in front, with his bright short orange hair, said. His voice was emotionless and cold.

"Hello to you too," Sasuke snarled angrily. His eyes scanned the six Akatsuki members, but none of them were Itachi. Unfortunately.

He also gave _Utakata _a slight glare. "Hello, _Utakata._"

Utakata seemed completely unapologetic at the fact that his lie was revealed.

Sasuke noted that the Akatsuki all seemed to look quite similar, with their orange hair and weird facial piercings. Inwardly, he gave the name 'Irritating' to the Akatsuki member who was talking.

The Akatsuki member, newly dubbed 'Irritating', ignored him and simply continued his monologue. "I am going to create a new world. For that, I need _you_."

Sasuke would have smiled had the situation not been so dire. He could just imagine Naruto complaining about the creepy undertones of that statement.

"To be more precise... I need the Tailed Beast within you," 'Irritating' continued, pointing towards Utakata.

"I see," Utakata said calmly. "I'm afraid if you hoped that would make me give up, it didn't."

Sasuke glanced at Utakata again. "Hey, how strong is this bubble barrier?"

He gave a nod towards the bubble that surrounded the two of them.

"It should withstand most strong explosions," Utakata answered.

"Not exactly very trustworthy, considering it's the _Akatsuki _we're up against," Sasuke said calmly. "When one of them starts to attack, we're running."

Utakata stared at the bald Akatsuki member in shock. "Look at him!"

The bald Akatsuki member, whom Sasuke aptly named 'Baldy', had clenched his left hand tightly. Then he sharply pulled on it, ripping it _away _from his arm.

However, his left hand was still attached to his body by a thick metal wire.

Every few centimetres, there were pairs of small metal cylinders. 'Baldy' pointed his arm towards the two of them.

Sasuke's eyes locked onto the metal cylinders. He proceeded to swear.

"Missiles," Sasuke spat. "We better scatter."

Dozens of missiles flew towards Utakata and Sasuke, bright red fires lighting the ends.

Sasuke quickly burst his way out of the bubble. Utakata hesitated for the briefest moment, but jumped out of the way just in time.

The missiles flew right between the two of them, and then turned back. They divided themselves into two groups: half headed towards Utakata, and half headed towards Sasuke.

The reflection of the steadily nearing missiles could be seen in Sasuke's wide, completely shocked eyes.

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto were sitting in a room in Naruto's apartment. A cracked wooden table was placed in between them, painted a shade of dirty orange.

Jiraiya poked at an unknown fuzzy substance that was stuck on Naruto's wooden chair.

"What's this?" Jiraiya asked, looking at it doubtfully.

"Well, it's _very _dangerous," Naruto said sarcastically, pulling out another chair across from Jiraiya. It made a slight scraping sound as Naruto dropped himself on the chair.

Jiraiya poked at the substance again, and then finally pushed it off. He examined the chair a little more closely, then he finally sat himself down.

"Did the chair meet your standards?" Naruto drawled, leaning his chin on his palm. He had a bored expression on his face. "I didn't think you were that... uh, finicky?"

"I'll have you know that I'm very finicky. You just didn't know," Jiraiya retorted haughtily.

"Uh huh," Naruto said skeptically. "So. What did you want to tell me?"

A serious look instantly flew onto Jiraiya's face. "Yes, let's get to business."

After thirty seconds of silence, Naruto let out a gusty sigh.

"And..." Naruto said pointedly, letting his sentence trail off.

Jiraiya blinked, turning his gaze away from the window and back towards Naruto. "Ah, yes. I've received new information about the Akatsuki."

Naruto's eyes narrowed noticeably. A cold glint entered them.

Jiraiya swiftly continued his explanation. "The Akatsuki have been moving much more lately. Do you know how many Tailed Beasts there are?"

"Nine," Naruto replied. A faint white tinge coloured his face. "How many Jinchuuriki are left?"

"As you might know, Jinchuuriki are kept top secret most of the time," Jiraiya said calmly. "But, with my spy network I've confirmed the capture and later demise of three Jinchuuriki, not including Gaara. There have been rumors of the Jinchuuriki of the Two-Tails being captured as well."

"Well, Gaara survived after all, even though the Tailed Beast was captured." Naruto added in, trying to be nonchalant despite his obvious shock.

"Yes. I've gotten confirmation of the capture of the Three-Tails as well," Jiraiya continued. "The Three-Tails didn't have a Jinchuuriki."

"How the heck does that work?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'm a little vague on the details," Jiraiya answered. There was a slightly apologetic tone to his voice.

Naruto shrugged, somewhat disappointed. "Ah, well. It doesn't matter."

"Yes. Currently, the only confirmed non-captured Jinchuuriki are the Six-Tails, the Eight-Tails, and you" Jiraiya concluded.

"Has there been any sign of the Akatsuki in the Land of Fire?" Naruto asked sharply.

"And now we reach the crux of the matter," Jiraiya said seriously. "Yes, the Akatsuki have been spotted. Two groups, in fact. The first, larger group headed over to the Country of Tea."

Naruto got up and started pacing. He couldn't deal with all this for much longer.

"And the other group?" Naruto demanded.

"They haven't been spotted leaving the Land of Fire," Jiraiya replied, looking towards Naruto with sympathetic eyes. "It's uncertain who exactly they are, but they aren't Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Have they attacked anyone yet?" Naruto asked reluctantly. He was almost certain of the answer.

"No, actually, from what I know," Jiraiya answered. "But it's only a matter of time."

Naruto bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. The coppery taste filled his mouth.

"People are going to get killed..." Naruto stopped his pacing for a moment to look up towards the ceiling. "...because of me."

"Loo-" Jiraiya stood up and slammed his hands onto the table.

"- I know, I know. I can't go after them, can I?" Naruto asked rhetorically. "I realize that people are going to die, indirectly or not, because of me. But I can't keep on thinking about that, or I won't be able to go forwards."

Jiraiya visibly deflated as he sat back down. He looked at Naruto with slight pity.

"As long as you understand," Jiraiya murmured.

"Anything else to say?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya realized that there wasn't really any point in him sitting down a few seconds ago.

He stood back up.

"No. Just make sure that you don't head out of Konoha anytime soon, and be careful." Jiraiya started to head out of the door. "I doubt that they would try to attack Konoha, but they might sneak in."

Naruto shot Jiraiya a bright grin.

"Got it!" he said cheerfully.

Naruto watched Jiraiya walk back down the rickety staircase from his doorway. Then, he returned into his apartment.

He promptly grabbed a convenient ink pot and brush. He held the brush in his mouth as he slammed the door shut behind him.

_I've got my new technique to use on the Akatsuki._

_But that doesn't mean that it won't hurt to stock up on some custom explosion seals._

* * *

Utakata told himself that swearing wasn't the answer.

Nevertheless, he inwardly swore as he blew many consecutive bubbles to slow down the missiles.

The missiles broke through the bubbles with little resistance, much to Utakata's shock and displeasure.

He ducked down, the missiles flying over his head.

Utakata wished in vain for some convienient trees. However, the forest was still several hundred metres away: there was no way Utakata could reach the forest before the missiles hit him.

He jumped up as the missiles returned to attempt to hit him.

Utakata brought his pipe to his mouth and blew one more large bubble. The bubble encased the missiles.

The skin of the bubble was completely crisscrossed with blue chakra veins.

The missiles swiveled around towards Utakata within the bubble, but in that moment, the bubble exploded.

Utakata dropped to the ground just in case the missiles weren't destroyed.

But somewhat to his amazement, the technique had worked.

He stood up, looking around for Sasuke. He saw him twenty-odd metres away, apparently already having dealt with the missiles.

Utakata decided against going towards him. After all, the Akatsuki could get them both in one swoop if they were together.

"Duck!" a voice snapped.

His shinobi instincts kicked in and he dropped to the ground.

A metal saw-like weapon flew over his head. Utakata ran back and stared at the bald Akatsuki member in horror.

The bald one had taken off his cloak and had revealed that he had three faces on his head. One face was deliriously happy, another was quite angry, and the final had a blank and neutral expression.

And a large metal tail loomed over the bald Akatsuki member's head.

"What _is _this thing?" Utakata muttered to himself, bringing his pipe to his mouth.

* * *

Red seeped into his eyes as Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

He swiveled to the side automatically. The missiles flew past Sasuke.

Sasuke grabbed a kunai and threw it straight towards one of the missiles. It was knocked back easily, which Sasuke more or less expected.

_It's likely that most of my lower ranking techniques won't be able to destroy the missiles. _

_The easiest and quickest way to get away from the missiles is the classic- get the missiles to explode against something else._

_But against what? There are no trees nearby..._

Sasuke's eyes flitted towards the ground. The image of Kakashi briefly floated up into his mind.

_Of course._

"Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu," Sasuke murmured. "Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Technique."

Sasuke dropped into the ground. The missiles hit the ground above him, and they exploded.

He quickly returned to above ground and dropped into a taijutsu stance.

His eyes narrowed. He looked around the clearing urgently.

Sasuke's eyes alighted upon 'Baldy' racing towards Utakata.

He briefly mused that being bald wasn't exactly the most striking characteristic of the Akatsuki member anymore, before yelling out a single word.

"Duck!"

Sasuke silently watched as 'Baldy's metal tail swept right where Utakata's head was a second ago.

The slightest sigh of relief managed to escape Sasuke's mouth. Then, his eyes widened as he was forcefully dragged backwards by some unseen force.

Sasuke swore as he futilely struggled against the hold of the technique.

His eyes flitted towards the remaining five Akatsuki as he practically _flew _past them.

He placed his hands into a handseal.

_I'm going way too fast... I'm going to have to do a technique with considerable force to stop myself._

"Katon: Daikasetsu!" Sasuke snapped, his hands changing from one handseal to another. "Fire Style: Grand Fire Cuts!"

Two giant fire blades flew out of Sasuke's hands in the shape of a cross.

Sasuke had managed to slow himself down somewhat, but he was still speeding towards the forest.

In other words, he was less than a minute away from collision with a tree.

At that moment, he felt himself slow ever so slightly.

Sasuke glanced back towards the Akatsuki. He saw 'Irritating', the one who had been talking, bring his hands back.

_So I'm not being pushed by a technique anymore. It should be possible to stop myself._

Sasuke shot out the technique again and again, but it did practically nothing but destroy a bunch of trees. He was gradually slowing down, but nowhere near fast enough to stop himself.

_On the bright side, destroying those trees gave me a bit longer to figure out something to do. _Sasuke mused.

_Come on, I have to know something that'll work._

He ran through his arsenal of techniques.

_I need to soften the blow. So, I need water techniques... damn it all, I don't know many. _

_Think! Or you'll be stuck with dozens of broken bones!_

If someone had been watching Sasuke, they would have noted the slight widening of his eyes as he found a technique to use.

_Thank you, Kakashi, for using this technique when training with me... though I didn't exactly appreciate it at the time._

Sasuke didn't bother muttering the name of the technique, as he really was running out of time.

A relatively large amount of some jelly-like substance formed in front of Sasuke. He slammed into the substance and broke right through. However, the substance had done its work. It was soft enough that Sasuke had come out relatively unscathed, and he had managed to stop.

Although there was a Sasuke-shaped hole in the substance.

Sasuke quickly turned around and started running back towards the Akatsuki. He scowled profusely as he looked towards the Akatsuki.

_As if I'll let them win before I drag out the location of Itachi out of them. I've lost quite a bit of chakra with that fiasco, but I can still fight for a while more._

Sasuke looked at the figures in the distance again, this time more carefully. He blinked once, confused.

_Wait... where did that Jinchuuriki go?_

But at that moment, a hand reached out and clenched Sasuke's arm, effectively stopping his movement.

"Stop," a voice hissed.

* * *

Utakata ducked back, his hands scrambling for his pipe. His pipe had fallen to the ground, unluckily, and he had to hurry before that bald, mutant Akatsuki member attacked again. Utakata was lucky that the other Akatsuki members hadn't decided to join it yet.

But then again, it was merely a matter of time. If he could barely hold his own against one, then he would have no chance against two or more.

And that Konoha shinobi, Sasuke, had disappeared off somewhere too. Utakata dread to imagine what had happened to him.

However, he had more pressing matters at hand at this moment. Namely, trying to survive.

Utakata's hand closed around his pipe, and a surge of relief flooded him.

He placed the pipe to his mouth and blew. He blew as hard as he could, melding chakra into the bubbles.

Dark, ink-filled bubbles filled the air in front of him. They surged towards the bald Akatsuki member, who didn't bother to duck.

They completely surrounded the Akatsuki member, and formed a gigantic bubble around him. The bubble gradually filled up with the same dark liquid that was in the other bubbles.

After the giant bubble had filled up to the top, the bubble promptly popped with an explosion of black.

Utakata waited for the smoke to clear with bated breath. This was one of his strongest techniques, but then again, he was against an Akatsuki member here.

They weren't given S-ranks for nothing.

Finally, the smoke cleared enough for Utakata to see that there was nothing there. He gave a sigh of relief. The technique had worked.

Then he felt a jolting pain in his legs. He looked down, not understanding for the longest moment. There were large, bloody cuts all over his legs that weren't there a mere second ago.

Suddenly, Utakata realized that his legs couldn't hold him up anymore. Consquently, he fell to the ground- and looked right up towards the bald Akatsuki member, who seemed to not have any injuries at all.

His eyes widened with shock... and despair. His strongest technique had not worked. At all.

As blood steadily dripped out of his leg wounds, Utakata could start to feel his consciousness drift away. He fought to stay awake, but inevitably, his eyes closed and he fell unconsious.

* * *

**Yes, there will be an update next week. So I won't leave it on a cliffhanger for two weeks...**

**_Who else is excited for the Doctor Who Christmas Special_?**


	65. The End of the Fight: Return to Konoha!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I wonder if lots of people will swear to murder me because of this chapter...**

**There's some parts that'll probably make people go 'squick', so consider yourself dully warned. For those of you who didn't understand that: non-descriptive decapitation. And stuff. This is pretty unusual chapter for me, but I felt it was necessary. This is completely different from what I had planned... I blame the lack of sleep.**

Chapter 65: The End of the Fight: Return to Konoha!

(a.k.a. One Of These Days I'll Think Of A Totally Awesome Title. One Day)

Sasuke twisted his neck backwards to glare at whoever had his wrist in a tight grip.

His eyes landed on a semi-familiar grey mask.

"Hello, hunter nin." Sasuke struggled out of the hunter nin's grip. He scowled towards the hunter nin, and towards the other hunter nin behind him. "Now, I'll be going."

Sasuke felt the tell-tale sensation of a kunai digging into the back of his neck. He slowly snuck his hand into his kunai pouch.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," the hunter nin said coldly. "You see, that shinobi is a missing nin from our village. I mentioned him, did I not? And so, it is in our best interests to let him be killed. And having you possibly manage to save him... is not exactly a good idea."

"Unfortunately for you, I hate Akatsuki. And if I had a choice... like, right now... I'd side with a missing nin anyday," Sasuke snapped. He dropped to the ground and swiped a kunai towards the hunter nin's ankles.

Blood spurted out of the injuries. The hunter nin yelped sharply and fell to the ground.

The other hunter nin made to run after Sasuke, but it was too late. He had already disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Damn it all." the original hunter nin spat out. "I'll go after him. We need to get Utakata's head, after all."

* * *

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sasuke realized that this was a bad idea.

Attacking six Akatsuki, with unknown techniques and powers was crazy and insane at best. It was downright suicidal at worst.

But hate had clouded Sasuke's mind. The Akatsuki were connected with Itachi. He hadn't been actively searching for Itachi for a while.

However, the moment he saw a clue, his logic flew out of the window.

A tiny little voice in his mind told him that he was being hyperactive and impulsive. It told him that he was being like _Naruto_.

Sasuke was too far gone, unfortunately. Even the thought of being like Naruto wouldn't stop him.

With three tomoe turning in his eyes, he ended his Shunshin technique. A blindingly bright Chidori was glowing in his hand.

He jumped towards the closest Akatsuki member, his right hand reached out.

The closest Akatsuki member happened to be the young man with long orange hair tied back into a ponytail. He turned around, and mouth opened slightly.

Sasuke's hand sunk into something. It was much harder than Sasuke had thought it would be. However, ashes fell around Sasuke as whatever he had hit was disintegrated.

Sasuke's eyes widened visibly as he realized that the long-haired Akatsuki member wasn't the one disintegrated.

In fact, he stood in front of Sasuke with no injuries at all.

Sasuke glared fiercely towards the Akatsuki member, whom he spitefully named 'Annoying', as 'Irritating' had already been taken.

"Where's Itachi?" Sasuke growled, his eyes wide and furious.

'Annoying' didn't answer, but merely waved a hand.

Sasuke instantly dropped into a defensive stance, wary of any oncoming attack.

His chakra levels had descended from 'uh oh' to 'damn it all' after that technique.

Sasuke realized, somewhere in his hate-clouded mind, that he had to finish this up quickly, or run. Any other option would cause him to most likely die.

Just as logic almost managed to take control of Sasuke's mind, he spotted a movement in the corner of his eye.

A regular-sized ox was hurtling towards Sasuke. It was brown-furred with large, study horns.

But Sasuke didn't note anything further, as he desperately leaped towards the side. He landed on the ground with a puff of dust.

The resulting jolt was more than enough to knock some sense back into his mind. Unfortunately, his pride wouldn't let him run away.

That was about when he spotted Utakata, who was lying on the ground with a hunter nin standing over him.

* * *

"Wait." the hunter nin said calmly, staring at the five Akatsuki members that closed in on him. The hunter nin whipped out a sword from who-knows-where, and placed it next to Utakata's neck. "You want to kill him, right? Just let me take the head."

Utakata didn't flinch a bit. His eyes remained closed, and blood slowly dripped down a small cut on his cheek.

But if someone looked closely, one could see a tiny bit of orange chakra leaking out, somewhere from his body.

The Akatsuki member with the short, spiked hair raised his hand quickly.

The hunter nin swiftly channelled chakra into his sword. A blue glow surrounded the blade, leaving a sharp edge.

He swiped the blade sideways.

The hunter nin's eyes widened underneath his mask suddenly.

He was being pulled by some unknown force through the air.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes widened. He felt the hateful pull that he recognized, and he flew through the air.

On the bright side, he was safely away from the rampaging ox.

On the other side, he was heading straight towards a grey-masked hunter nin.

Sasuke winced, moments before the collision.

The two of them collided with a loud bonk.

Sasuke had been knocked around, cut, bruised, and had even rammed into a jelly wall.

The knock to his head was the last straw.

Black spots dotted Sasuke's vision. He staggered around slowly and aimlessly, nearly falling down.

His feet hit a hole in the ground, and he finally tripped down to the ground.

Sasuke's head hit the ground with a omnious crack.

* * *

Meanwhile, the hunter nin managed to somehow stay standing, though he was wobbling. He was currently regretting his decision to go back to collect Utakata's head.

After all, while he would have faced humiliation and possible punishment if he had returned to the Mist without Utakata, at least he would be alive.

And considering the mood of the Akatsuki members, this possibility was getting smaller and smaller.

He only hoped that his team would do the intelligent thing and return to the Mist.

The hunter nin started to stagger towards the forest in a last-ditch attempt to escape. Of course, as he was moving very slowly, there really was no hope for him to escape.

A wide blade broke through the hunter nin's chest. All he could feel was pain, excruciating pain.

Then the blade slid out of his body, and he felt nothing more.

* * *

The apparent leader of the currently present Akatsuki walked up to the lifeless and decaptitated body of Utakata.

He kicked the chest of Utakata, turning him over.

"Dead," the leader said, his voice monotonous. "The tailed beast was killed instantly along with the Jinchuriki. It did not have any time to heal the container and save itself. Though it appears as if the tailed beast was attempting to heal previous injuries when it was destroyed."

His lavender eyes bore into various burn marks that were quite noticeably left by a tailed beast's chakra.

The leader motioned for one of the other Akatsuki members, the large and bald one with the large metal tail.

"Pick it up," the leader ordered. "We may still have some use for it."

The bald Akatsuki member strode over to the corpse. He threw the corpse onto his back and walked to the side. He barely showed any difficulty in moving, even though he was supporting a whole body's worth of weight more.

The member picked up Utakata's other piece of his body with no distaste at all. He returned to the leader silently.

"We must return," the leader decided, not specifying exactly where to return. Nevertheless, no one needed to know any further.

The five other Akatsuki members followed the leader back to the forest, leaving the scene of destruction behind them.

* * *

Some distance away, a litter was being carried along the path. Four young men wearing navy blue traditional japanese clothing were holding up the litter in the air. Around the litter, there was a team of Konoha shinobi obviously protecting the person inside.

Inside the litter, a somewhat pudgy man sat in a cross-legged position. He had short, dark grey hair covered underneath a tall, mauve hat.

A small beard was hanging from his chin. He wore a decorative hakama with alternating stripes of sunset orange and mahogany.

As he flipped a page in the newest edition of Icha Icha, his eyes landed on a glitter in the distance through the thin veil that was separating him from the outside.

"Stop!" the man ordered.

The litter jolted to a stop and very nearly fell over.

"Is something not to your satisfication, Daimyo-sama?" a voice called out.

"What is that in the distance?" the apparent Daimyo inquired, sticking his hand out of the veil and pointing it towards the glitter in the distance.

Outside, one of the shinobi, a redhead wearing loose-fitting brown clothing, lifted a telescope up.

His eyes widened.

"It's one of us," the shinobi reported. "There's a Konoha shinobi on the ground. I can't tell if he's alive or dead, but I can see the leaf sign. Suzuka, do you know any shinobi that missions in the Country of Tea?"

"I'm not a living logbook!" a kunoichi snapped back, presumably Suzuka. Her blue hair was done up in a bun. "Daimyo-sama, may I go-"

"-Oh, go, go." the Daimyo said dismissively. "This is much more interesting than returning to the Land of Fangs. And you servants, place me down. I can't concentrate on Ich- my book with all the jostling."

The four servants placed the litter down on the ground with quite a bit of relief.

Suzuka raced towards the figure on the ground. After around half a minute of running, she reached the almost motionless body.

She frowned imperceptibly as she noted that this body seemed to be Uchiha Sasuke.

Suzuka realized that she really couldn't bring him all the way back to where the Daimyo and her team. She wasn't the clone expect in her team, and her clone knowledge consisted of the basic Bunshin.

She wasn't expecting the shinobi to be still alive, after all.

Her team watched Suzuka run back to them, grimly expecting her to report the death of the shinobi.

"He's alive. Barely," Suzuka reported. "But he probably needs medical attention, quickly, judging by his injuries. I didn't want to drag him here, since that might worsens his injuries."

"Do you know who he is?" one of her teammates asked, already taking out bandages. He appeared to be in charge of medics for the team.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I believe," Suzuka answered. She turned towards the litter. "Daimyo-sama, will it be a problem if there is a... short delay?"

The only answer was some lecherous laughter.

"...Daimyo-sama?" Suzuka repeated in a somewhat incredulous tone.

"Oh?" Finally, there was an answer. "Oh, yes, yes, go on. Actually, now that you mention it, why don't we drop by Konoha? Perhaps I'll be lucky and Jir- the author of my favorite book series will be there. You people met me in the capital of the Country of Tea, so I didn't get the chance to visit Konoha."

Suzuka blinked in surprise. "Thank you, Daimyo-sama."

"Think nothing of it," the Daimyo replied.

Suzuka stepped back a few steps back, then promptly asked one of her teammates a question.

"Where's the closest hospital to here?" she muttered.

"Considering our proximity to the Fire border, Konoha probably is the best idea," the teammate, the redhead, answered.

Another one of the shinobi team, this time a green-haired young man wearing shinobi armour, sidestepped to his other teammate.

"Will the Land of Fangs be alright with a Daimyo like that?" the shinobi whispered to the redhead.

"I heard that the Land of Fangs has a good council," the redhead murmured back. "And apparently a hugely paranoid one. They hired Konoha shinobi to protect the Daimyo because of our... 'nice' reputation."

"I knew that reputation would pay off someday," the green-haired one muttered triumphantly.

The shinobi with the medical knowledge glared over at the three of them. His brown hair was almost standing on end.

"You three," he snapped. "Make sure you protect the Daimyo while I'm gone."

"Just because you're team leader doesn't mean you're so much better than us." the redhead muttered. "We're jonin as well."

The shinobi gave one last glare towards the two of them, then ran towards Sasuke.

* * *

The next day, Sakura walked into the Konoha hospital's lobby, a small smile on her face. She often worked at the hospital when she had the spare time.

She gave a small wave to the receptionist as she opened the door to the staff room. The receptionist gave a nod towards Sakura, then turned back towards his desk.

As Sakura put on a coat on top of her normal clothting, she heard someone yell for critical attention for a shinobi.

She finished putting on a pair of gloves then hurried out of the staff room. Perhaps there was something she could do to aid in healing whoever needed critical attention.

Sakura swiftly walked out of the staff room just in time to see Sasuke being placed on a gurney.

She froze in shock. She blinked twice, just staring as Sasuke was taken from the lobby and into a hallway. If she had been holding anything, she would've promptly dropped whatever it was.

Sakura resisted the urge to cry out Sasuke's name. To her surprise, it was a rather small urge, and she had no problem preventing herself from doing that.

She took a slow, deep breath.

Her eyes landed on someone with quite a bit of blood over his clothing. As no one in the hospital seemed to be asking him about his injuries, she figured that it was likely that he was the one to bring Sasuke here.

She jogged towards the green-haired shinobi. She would have run, but she was still in a hospital.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked. The words spilled out of her mouth almost ridiculously quickly. "Were you the one to bring Sasuke here?"

The green-haired man looked down towards Sakura, blinking in surprise. "Uh, yeah. Do you know him?"

"I'm his teammate." Sakura answered. She opened her mouth slightly, as if to ask something, then closed it again.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what happened to him," the green-haired man said apologetically, guessing what Sakura was thinking. "We found him in the Country of Tea near the Fire border, like that."

"I see," Sakura murmured. "Thank you for bringing him back."

"Meh, it was nothing." the green-haired man brushed Sakura's thanks away. "The Daimyo we were escorting luckily wanted to head into Konoha."

"You were escorting a _Daimyo_?" Sakura said incredulously.

"A Daimyo of a small country, and he was pretty laid back," the green-haired man clarified. "Speaking of which, I better get back to my team. Hope... Sasuke... survives!"

The green-haired man waved at Sakura as he raced out of the hospital.

Sakura sighed and looked back towards the hospital hallway for a moment.

She briefly considered going back to help heal Sasuke. However, by this time medic ninja probably already started to heal him. She couldn't budge in at this point.

She bit her lip.

_I better go tell Obito and Naruto about this. _Sakura thought.

She looked down at her hand.

_After I get out of this clothing._

* * *

**You know, that shinobi team was basically put in just so I could save Sasuke... Ah, well. They probably won't appear again after Sasuke sucessfully returns to Konoha.**

**By the way, the Daimyo of the Land of Fangs really exists. He appears in episode 177 of _Naruto._ And, he really does like Icha Icha.**


	66. Akatsuki's Meeting: Sasuke's Recovery!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I apologize for not updating last week.**

**Be straight with me: _how many of you still want to read this story? _**

**I've been getting bored of this plotline for a while, and to me it seems to be going on a downward spiral.**

**I want to know what you guys think, sincerely. None of this 'you shouldn't write it if you don't want to'. I. Want. _Your._ Opinion.**

Chapter 66: The Akatsuki's Meeting: Sasuke's Recovery!

Two men walked in a forest. Moss-covered trees towered around them, occasionally dropping leaves of various shades of green. A relatively strong wind blew high above them.

While there were many notable characteristics of these two men, the first thing that someone would notice would be the bright red clouds on their somewhat dusty black cloaks.

The second thing someone would notice would be the bizarre appearance of the first man.

His eyes had no pupils, and his irises were a shade of light green. Where there would normally be white, was replaced by a discoloured red. Not much of his face was visible, as it was mostly covered by a dark blue mask and a deep grey hood.

His Waterfall forehead protector had a sharp line cutting through the symbol.

It was Kakuzu, the Akatsuki member that Team Kakashi had "fought" back in the Land of Wind.

The other man looked relatively normal, with short, purple-grey hair. He wore a forehead protector from the Village of Hot Springs, which also had a sharp cut in the symbol.

Relatively normal: apart from the large scythe with three sharp red blades that he held in his hand, of course.

"Hey, Kakuzu," the other man said, in a sharply irritated tone. "Where are we going, anyways?"

"... We should be there soon," Kakuzu answered simply.

"And the Jinchuuriki will be there?" the other demanded, stepping down a little bit harder than he needed to. A puff of dust flew up around his foot and landed on the edges of his cloak.

"Perhaps..." Kakuzu said, his answer not revealing much. "I wouldn't know."

The other one scowled and opened his mouth again, as if to say something else.

"Shut up, Hidan," Kakazu muttered, his hand twitching.

The two of them emerged from the forest. They looked up at the large, intricate gate in front of them. Two opposing statues faced a giant sign declaring the words 'Fire Temple'.

"A temple?" Hidan said doubtfully, looking up at the large sign. "... Do you really think the Jinchuriki will be here?"

"... This isn't a normal temple," Kakuzu replied. "So-"

Kakazu's words were cut off by a drawling voice.

"Hello, Hidan, Kakazu," the voice greeted. After a moment, the same voice, yet somehow different, spoke up again. "Hello."

Hidan stabbed his scythe into the ground and reluctantly turned around.

"What do you want, Zetsu?" Hidan growled.

Kakuzu turned around as well, a disinterested expression on his face.

There was the most curious figure embedded in a tree branch above them. Half white and half black, with yellow, staring, eyes, he made quite the picture. Not to mention the Venus Flytrap-like leaves that extended on either side of his body. These were a shade of discoloured olive green.

Zetsu smiled, but it wasn't a nice smile. It had an obviously maniacal hint to it.

"Oh, I came to inform you that there's going to be an Akatsuki meeting soon, so you better find somewhere relatively safe," the white Zetsu said mildly.

"Indeed," the black Zetsu added.

"I suppose that another Jinchuuriki has been captured," Kakuzu commented.

"No, actually," the white Zetsu replied. "You'll learn more during the meeting."

"... Wasn't there another thing?" the black Zetsu commented.

"Yes," the white Zetsu agreed. "We kind of forgot to tell you, but the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is a Konoha shinobi in his mid-teens."

"...And you couldn't tell us that before?" Kakuzu muttered. "Time is money, you know."

"Enough with the money," Hidan snapped. "That's why we're running behind schedule!"

"Don't get into that argument again," the white Zetsu ordered. He slowly started to sink back into the trunk.

"We need to inform the other Akatsuki members," the black Zetsu pointed out.

"Yes," the white Zetsu agreed. "Goodbye."

The last bit of discoloured green disappeared into the tree branch.

Kakuzu regarded the branch for a moment longer.

"... Let's go sit down, I suppose," Kakuzu decided, already turning around and heading back into the forest.

Hidan scowled.

"And I suppose that you know exactly where to go?" Hidan said irritably, hoisting his scythe onto his shoulder.

"More or less," Kakuzu answered. He disappeared into the trees, Hidan following soon after.

* * *

"So... the Six-Tails is destroyed," a backlit figure sat on a windowsill. The room was dimly lit by a few candles, and it was slightly grimy.

A blue-haired woman rested on a wooden chair in front of the figure. She looked towards the figure with an apathetic expression.

"Yes," the woman answered.

The figure jumped down from the window, revealing his orange, spiral mask. A blood-red Sharingan spun in a single eyehole.

"My plans will be set back: possibly _years,_" the Sharingan-wielding man muttered furiously. "There's no guarantee that the Six-Tails will reform anytime soon..."

"What should we do?" the woman asked mildly.

"We'll continue on capturing the remaining Jinchuriki, I suppose," the man muttered. He briefly adjusted the spiral mask on his face.

"Tobi thinks that we should go to the meeting now!" the same man exclaimed brightly. He was evidently the exact same person as before, but his tone of voice had completely changed. In fact, even his body posture had altered: it was much less threatening than before.

The woman's eye twitched ever so slightly as she regarded the man's complete transformation. Nevertheless, there was no surprise in her expression.

"I agree," the woman sighed.

* * *

One after another, black outlines of various Akatsuki members appeared in the dark cave. The first pair who arrived were evidently Itachi and Kisame. Soon after, Kakuzu and Hidan appeared.

"Oi, where's everyone el-?" Kisame complained, his yellow eyes flashing. He cut himself off as he saw the other Akatsuki members arriving.

At the end, there were eight Akatsuki members in the cave.

"Tobi wants to know what this meeting is for!" the man with the spiral mask exclaimed. His name was probably Tobi: though the way he refered to himself in the third person was quite strange.

A spiky-haired figure: the leader of the Akatsuki spoke up.

"The Six-Tails has been destroyed."

There was some muttering at that statement.

"Who failed to capture their target?" Itachi inquired.

"... That is not important at this point," the leader said, after a moment of silence. "Who is in charge of capturing the Eight-Tails currently? Kisame and Itachi, correct?"

"Yeah." Kisame answered.

"Finish capturing it quickly,' the leader ordered. "Although we cannot collect all tailed beasts for an unknown amount of time, once the Six-Tails reforms, we will simply have to capture it to have collected them all."

"I see. And the Nine-Tails... Hidan and Kakuzu?" the leader asked rhetorically. "Do the same."

"Yeah, yeah..." Hidan said dismissively. "Is the meeting over yet?"

"The rest of you..." the leader said coldly. "Just make sure that you're ready at any moment."

He disappeared, leaving no traces of his presence.

One after another, the other Akatsuki silouettes disperced.

* * *

Five days passed.

Sasuke's eyes blinked open, staring uncomprehendingly at the plain white expanse in front of his eyes.

He blinked again, sleep still clouding his mind.

In the background, he could hear the sound of rain pattering onto a rooftop.

Sasuke blinked a third time, as some of the memories from before he woke up returned to him.

He quickly sat up, looking around sharply. White blankets pooled around his knees: white blankets that Sasuke recongnized.

_This is ... the hospital?_

Sasuke mused to himself. His eyes landed on the window.

The familiar Konoha landscape assaulted his eyes, although it was a bit blurry from the rain.

His hand ran through his hair near his forehead, briefly brushing against the bandage around his head. Sasuke lightly kept his hand there as he concentrated on recalling exactly what had happened.

_Oh, yes._

_That Jinchruriki._

_The Akatsuki... six of them. What was I thinking?_

_..._

_Why was I so weak? _

He fell back onto the bed with a loud thump. He promptly winced as jolts of pain shot through his body.

For the first time, he noticed that he wasn't wearing his clothing. He was wearing a set of loose-fitting, white pajamas.

Sasuke lifted his shirt up slightly, and noted the white bandages that crisscrossed his torso.

_What is it with the Konoha hospital and putting bandages everywhere? _Sasuke mused, as he also spotted a few bandages wrapped around his wrists.

Sasuke stared back up at the smooth white ceiling.

_I wonder how long its been?_

_... I should find someone. A doctor or a nurse. Tell them that I'm awake._

He sat back up for the second time in five minutes. But this time, he threw the blankets off completely.

Sasuke lightly placed his bare feet on the ground. He pushed slightly, testing to see if his legs could support the weight.

Feeling no immediate pain, Sasuke attempted to stand up.

The key word: attempt.

His knees buckled, and he tripped back onto the bed.

"Ouch," Sasuke muttered, wincing again.

The sliding door slid open, and a brown-haired nurse stuck her head into the room.

Her eyes landed on the evidently awake form of Sasuke.

"... You're awake!" she exclaimed.

"...Yes," Sasuke dead-panned. His voice was quite hoarse and quiet: for some reason, his voice didn't work properly.

"Lay back down!" the nurse exclaimed, rushing over. "You've been asleep for nearly five days!"

Sasuke's eyes, which were half closed, promptly flew wide open.

"F-five days?" Sasuke stammered, his voice still horribly hoarse.

"Yes," the nurse replied, impatiently watching Sasuke get back into the blankets. "I'll go get a doctor to check you out, so stay here!"

She flipped around and strode out of the room. The door softly slid shut behind her.

Sasuke blinked, staring at the closed door for a while longer.

_Check me out?_

_... Oh._

He rubbed his eyes, attempting to rub out the sleep.

_I'm still half-asleep._

* * *

"What?" Obito exclaimed, slamming his hands loudly onto the receptionist's desk.

He suddenly felt the piercing glare of the receptionist, and laughed self-consciously.

"Er, sorry about that." Obito rubbed the back of his head. "Anyways, so Sasuke's _finally _awake? Took him long enough."

"Yes, I suppose." the receptionist said in a bored tone. "He's in room 20-"

"- I need to go tell Sakura and Naruto!" Obito interupted, turning away from the receptionist. He speeded his way out of the hospital door. The doors swung shut behind him.

The receptionist twitched, evidently irritated.

Another shinobi walked up to the receptionist's desk: this time, it was Naruto.

"Has Uchiha Sasuke woken up yet?" Naruto asked curiously. "Obito seemed pretty worked up about something- he left before I could ask him, though."

"Yes, he's awake," the receptionist snapped. "Room 205. Go away."

"... You're really short tempered, aren't you?" Naruto muttered. "I'm surprised you haven't been fired yet."

The receptionist remained blissfully unaware of the insult that had been shot his way.

Naruto was just about to climb up the staircase to the second floor when Obito came running in with Sakura.

"Hey, Naruto!" Obito yelled.

Obito suddenly got a feeling that quite a lot of people were glaring at him.

He laughed self-consciously again.

The two of them made their way to Naruto, who was waiting at the foot of the staircase.

"You could've told me you were going to the hospital," Obito complained, crossing his arms.

"Sorry." Naruto grinned. "Still, you were pretty quick."

The three of them made their way up the staircase.

"I was heading towards the hospital anyways," Sakura explained. "You told me earlier that you were heading towards the hospital too, so we didn't waste time looking for you."

"... but we _might _have..." Obito muttered in a tone of false irritation.

"Sasuke- he's alright now, right?" Sakura murmured to herself, her eyes clouded.

"Did you say something, Sakura?" Naruto asked, turning back to glance at Sakura.

"No," Sakura answered quickly.

Naruto shrugged. "Okay. I must have misheard."

"It was Room 205, right?" Obito asked for clarification.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. The three of them arrived at the second floor and promptly made their way to Sasuke's room.

Naruto slid the door open, to reveal a doctor in light green clothing sitting next to Sasuke.

Brown hair stuck out of the cap on the doctor's head. He finished scribbling down something on the notebook in his hand.

He turned around to look at the three shinobi that had entered the room.

"Oh, hello," he greeted. "Are you Uchiha-san's friends?"

Obito gave the doctor a brief nod.

"I'm afraid-" the doctor started to stand up, placing his notebook in a pouch on his belt.

"- is something wrong with Sasuke?" Sakura asked worriedly. She bit her lip tightly.

"Does he have a permanent injury?" Obito asked.

"I know! Does he have amnesia?" Naruto suggested, a grin on his face.

"... My voice is h-hoarse, idiots," Sasuke said irritably.

The doctor smiled lightly. "Yes. He should be fine in a couple of days."

"That's great," Sakura said with evident relief. Her face crumpled, and she quickly brought her hand up to hide her face. "T-that's... I thought... Sasuke..."

She took a breath to compose herself and swiped her arm across her face.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized, red tinging her face.

"It's fine, Sakura!" Naruto grinned brightly. "You must have been really worried."

"And o-of course you two..." Sasuke paused for a moment as he coughed ever so slightly. "...aren't worried at all."

He had a disgruntled expression on his face. Obviously, he wasn't exactly finding it fun having a hoarse voice.

"Meh." Obito dismissed Sasuke's claim. "I go by the code: if a person isn't old, and hasn't died instantly, then they'll survive. It saves me a lot of worry."

"The hospital staff said that you'd probably be alright, and I figured you were too stubborn to die just yet," Naruto replied, a wide smile on his face. "And I was right."

The doctor opened the sliding door. "Don't make him talk too much. It'll take longer to get back to normal, after all. And don't stay too long. Uchiha-san needs his rest."

"Okay," Naruto said, still smiling.

The doctor left the room, but barely made another sound while doing so.

There was a short silence before Sakuta spoke up.

"Sasuke... What happened to you?"

* * *

**That seems like a good place to end the chapter as any. Anyways, if you haven't read the A/N on top, you really should.**


	67. The Akatsuki's Attack: Obito's Mission!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**After reading what people thought, I've more or less decided to give it something of a conclusion. **

**It'll probably leave quite a few ends untied, but consider it an anime ending. You know, those animes that get cancelled because they're not popular? Yeah, like that.**

**Except the ending isn't going to be Team Kakashi yelling to the sunset 'We're going to keep on fighting the Akatsuki forever!'**

**It's kinda a Downer Ending, to tell you the truth. **

**To tell you the truth, recently, one of the stories I was following avidly (Speed Demon by Caffeinated Star, if you must know.) was put on indefinite hiatus. It really disappointed me.**

**Which is why I'm going to at least attempt to put some sort of a conclusion to this story. Of some sort.**

Chapter 67: The Akatsuki's Attack: Obito's Mission!

(a.k.a. Oh-Go-To-Hell-I'm-Giving-Up-On-These-Chapter-Titles)

Obito grumbled indiscernible words under his breath as he headed out the main gate of Konoha in the morning.

The gatekeeper, Kotetsu, gave a small wave to him as Obito passed through the gate.

"You seem to be in a bad mood!" Kotetsu yelled towards him.

Obito briefly wondered why someone he barely knew was talking to him, then he realized that gatekeeping was the most boring job ever.

"... I suppose," Obito said dryly, not elaborating further. He stepped out of Kotetsu's line of view and outside of the village.

The reason for his bad mood was simple. He was on a D-rank.

To be specific, he was on a number of D-ranks.

He was leery of dipping into his savings too much, but after a while of no missions, he was seriously running out of money.

But at the same time, he really didn't want to go on a long mission. Sasuke would likely be released from the hospital soon, after all.

He really didn't feel like cat-hunting, obviously. No one enjoyed cat-hunting.

Someone happened to want a whole bunch of odd-jobs done around their land, which was located around two hours (when walking) away from Konoha.

Looking at the map he had been given, he figured it would take him a hour at most to reach the property. The D-ranks themselves would probably only take a few hours, so he could easily be back in Konoha by midday.

He took another glance at his map before stepping off the path and into the trees.

* * *

Tsunade lounged in her chair. She shut her eyes for a moment, her face facing the ceiling.

Of course, her figure couldn't be seen from behind the piles of paperwork.

She knew that it had been a bad idea to slack off paperwork for the past three days.

She _knew _that it had been a bad idea.

And yet, she had slacked off anyways.

Tsunade let out a loud, gusty sigh in hopes that someone would come in and entertain her.

Her hopes were not granted, much to Tsunade's disappointment.

She sat up straight and placed her hands into a cross-shaped handseal.

Two shadow clones poofed into existance next to Tsunade.

They reluctantly started to attack the pile of paperwork, each holding a red stamp in their hand.

Tsunade herself slammed down a stamp onto an official-looking document. Then again, it _was _an official document, so evidently, it looked official.

At that moment, Kakashi decided to walk through the door. His nose wasn't stuck in Icha Icha, and his expression seemed relatively serious.

"...Hokage-sama?" Kakashi said hesitantly, staring at the pile of white on Tsunade's desk.

A large part of the white mass was pushed off the desk, revealing Tsunade. The papers spread across the floor in a large mess.

The sound of rustling papers could still be heard. Evidently, Tsunade's shadow clones were still working on the paperwork.

"Hello, Kakashi. You weren't on any missions lately, were you? What do you want?" Tsunade asked brusquely.

"Sasuke regained consciousness," Kakashi said dryly. "You wanted to know what had him in such a state?"

"Ah, yes." Tsunade recalled. "So?"

Kakashi basically summarized what Sasuke had told him about the Akatsuki and his fight. He had visited Sasuke earlier in the day, where Sasuke had explained what happened to himself.

Tsunade nodded after hearing Kakashi's explanation. "So, a Jinchuriki was killed. This will through a wrench into the Akatsuki's plans."

"Yes," Kakashi agreed. "Do you know how long it takes for the tailed beasts to reform- or is it destroyed forever?"

"No idea," Tsunade replied, waving him away.

Kakashi took the rather obvious hint and headed towards the door.

"- Wait," Tsunade said abruptly. "You know of the attacks on a few Konoha teams lately right?"

"...Yes," Kakashi answered, a serious look in his visible eye. "I didn't know any of them personally, but it's quite the serious issue."

"One of the surviving shinobi awoke the other day," Tsunade said sharply. "The attackers were apparently a pair of two cloaked men. That were asking about the Jinchuriki."

"The Akatsuki won't give up on Naruto, then." Kakashi merely had a resigned look on his face. "I suppose that's to be expected."

"I just thought you might want to know. Tell Naruto, if you want." Tsunade stepped back behind her desk. "You can go now."

Kakashi gave Tsunade a brief nod before leaving the room.

* * *

Obito ran his arm over his brow as he looked over his work with a critical eye.

After he had arrived at the employer's property, he basically did a bunch of cleaning up. The amount of dust in the house and the surounding sheds was just ridiculous.

He thought that cleaning stuff would be the easiest D-rank ever. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

It was already sunset by the time he managed to clean up the area successfully. All he had to report to the employer and he could leave.

A brief chat, and his employer let Obito go. He seemed more or less satisfied with Obito's work.

Nevertheless, the sky had changed from the red-orange of early sunset to purple-blue of nightfall. It wasn't as if Obito was afraid of the dark. But nevertheless, he didn't want to stay in the darkening forest for too long.

He traveled in silence for a while longer, the forest darkening even further for each minute that passed.

His feet pushed harder against the branch, propelling him towards the next tree over.

As his feet landed on the branch, Obito froze, just in time. If he had stopped a few instants later, it was very possible that the would be a large cut on his torso.

From what, exactly? From the three-bladed crimson blade that currently prevented his movement, of course.

Even as various thoughts flitted through Obito's mind, the blade moved up to his neck.

"I have a few questions for you." a drawling (male) voice said.

Obito moved his head to the side, attempting to see his assailant.

"Stop," the man ordered, touching the blade ever so slightly onto Obito's neck. "Don't turn."

Obito gulped, his eyes widening. "G-got it. What do you want to know?"

"... Good that you've decided to cooperate," the man said smugly. "Now, my question is simple: who's the Jinchuriki?"

Obito's eyes instantly narrowed.

"I'll never tell you anything about Naruto!" Obito exclaimed hotly. Seconds later, he realized his mistake.

"Damn." Obito muttered.

"You _know _the Jinchuriki?" the man said in a surprised tone. Then his tone darkened. "Perfect."

Obito ducked down, whipping his foot out to trip his attacker. His foot hit something hard, and he heard a sharp cracking sound.

Though he heard a sharp swishing noise above his head, he didn't bother checking to see the blade hit anything.

But at the same time, Obito didn't run. He was still at least a half-hour away from Konoha.

There was no chance that he would arrive in Konoha before his assailant caught up with him. He was average in shinobi speed.

His hand grabbed the yo-yo in his pouch as he jumped backwards to an adjacent tree. Obito threw the yo-yo towards the figure hidden in the shadow of the tree.

Nearly hidden. But Obito could still see red clouds on the man's cloak, even in the dimming light.

Obito swore profusely.

Blue, glowing needles shot out of the yo-yo and towards the man. The man deflected the needles easily with his three-bladed scythe.

The yo-yo returned to his hand, and Obito promptly threw it again. However, the man had already jumped away: the yo-yo burrowed its way into the tree trunk.

Obito quickly twisted his wrist backwards. As soon as the yo-yo returned to his hand, he jumped down from the tree.

His hand touched the ground lightly as he landed. A small dirt cloud surrounded him.

Obito took off running, and not a moment too soon. A scythe swiped the air where Obito's legs were a split-second before.

_I've got only one chance._

_But is it too dark?_

He channeled as much blue chakra as he could into his hand. The surrounding area lit up with the blue glow.

Obito could finally see the Akatsuki member properly. The member's mahogany eyes met Obito's pure black ones for the briefest second. Unfortunately, Obito didn't have his Sharingan activated. He noted the member's shoulder-length, blond hair somewhere in the back of his mind.

"Nice of you to show me your location!" the man cried out, swiping his scythe.

Obito lightly jumped backwards, clenching his yo-yo tightly in his right hand. His left hand remained surrounded with glowing chakra.

"Hurry up and let me cut you!" the Akatsuki member yelled, glaring towards Obito.

"As if." Obito snapped. He took a deep breath and ran towards the Akatsuki member.

The man's eyes widened ever so slightly at Obito's sudden assault, but didn't falter in his movements. He swung his scythe towards Obito, who ducked down.

Obito activated his Sharingan and stared straight into the man's mahogany eyes. Chakra coursed through his body, weaving a genjutsu over the Akatsuki member.

The Akatsuki member's eyes's glazed over. He was completely frozen in place.

Obito spared a moment to catch his breath, then speeded off through the forest. He had no idea how long he could hold the genjutsu, especially as the distance between the Akatsuki member and him lengthened.

But those thoughts that ran through his mind were interupted by something.

They were interupted by the horrid pain that cut through his body.

Obito fell to the ground with a large thump, his eyes closing. Crimson blood, nearly invisible in the dim light, pooled around him.

Behind him, Kakuzu stood, blood splatters covering his cloak. While they were invisible on the black cloak, the splatters nevertheless proved one thing.

The fact that he had attacked Obito and possibly fatally injured him.

* * *

**I really need to stop procrastinating now...**


	68. Sasuke's Irritation: Obito's Capture!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**I apologize for not updating for so long. It's not exactly a long chapter...**

**Consider it a reverse birthday present. (It's my birthday today. ^_^)**

**I try typing this story, and my hand starts twitching and attempts to write that HP plot bunny in my head. **

**That plot bunny has taken over my mind- I think about it all the time... part of the reason I want to 'complete' this story. Note the quotations.**

Chapter 68: Sasuke's Irritation: Obito's Capture!

(Only-A-Few-More-Of-These-Chapter-Titles-Left~!)

Naruto viciously stabbed a tree with a wind-chakra powered kunai. It really did nothing but create a bunch of holes in the trunk: it wasn't as if it helped him train or anything.

However, in the empty training clearing he was standing in, no one was there to notice his non-training.

But then again, the mindless stabbing of the tree did aid Naruto with one thing. It helped lessen Naruto's frustration somewhat.

Naruto stabbed the tree one last time, the burst of wind-chakra enough to knock it down.

He sighed and slid his kunai back into his pouch.

Kakashi had told him about the Akatsuki yesterday, and he wasn't exactly happy about the fact.

Having to stay in Konoha was irritating, but it wasn't the main reason he was so frustrated.

It was the fact that people were being _killed _or nearly killed because of him.

He jabbed his hands into his grey pockets, a scowl on his face. After a few minutes of walking, he found himself in front of Ichiraku's Ramen.

He let out a sigh as he sat down on the bench next to another customer munching on some ramen.

"Oh, hello, Naruto," Teuchi greeted. "You're here quite early today."

"It's already nine," Naruto answered dryly. "I just usually have ramen for lunch. Same as usual, please."

"One miso ramen, coming up!" Teuchi said cheerfully.

Naruto rested his chin on his hand, a pensive look on his face.

A slender hand quickly pushed aside the cloth with the sign on it. Sakura's face poked through, an obvious pale tint to it.

"Naruto? Finally found you," Sakura said in short, matter-of-fact sentences. Her hand reached out and grabbed Naruto's arm. "It's Obito. You need to come with me."

"Obito?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Wasn't he going to finish a bunch of D-ranks outside Kono... ha..."

_Akatsuki._

_No, don't jump to conclusions!_

"What happened?" Naruto asked urgently.

Sakura remained silent, biting her lip.

"_What happened?_" Naruto repeated, his eyes wild.

"Just come," Sakura said, avoiding the question. She let go of Naruto's arm and walked away from the stand.

"Sorry! Something's come up!" Naruto quickly apologized to Teuichi and jumped up from his seat.

"Wait, Naruto!" Teuchi called out.

Naruto paused for a brief moment, his back already facing Teuchi

"Tell me later if anything's happened to Obito, will you?" Teuchi asked. "He's still one of my good customers."

Naruto gave Teuchi a curt nod and ran out of the stand.

Teuchi looked towards his other customer, who was still slurping down his ramen nonchanlently, and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Obito's eye cracked open. His eye scanned his surroundings, taking in the damp, mossy rock that surrounded him.

He had no good memories of rocks. Well, that wasn't exactly true, but suffice to say that he didn't really like rocks. He had died under a rock.

Luckily, these rocks were part of a wall. It was unlikely that they would break apart and crush him.

As Obito could see sunlight filtering into the cave he was in, he was probably somewhat close to the entrance.

Obito struggled against the ropes that binded his wrists and ankles, to no avail. He winced as a jolt of pain shot through his back.

He sighed and resigned himself to stay here for now. As he had survived, he assumed that whoever had captured him wanted something from him.

_Likely, information. _Obito thought. He scowled. _That's one thing I'll never give away. Though... I can't imagine what sort of information about Naruto would be useful..._

_Techniques, I suppose?_

The sound of footsteps broke through his musings. They slowly, steadily, grew louder until the Akatsuki member came into view.

Obito's eye scanned over the figure.

"Er... Kannouji, was it?" Obito said innocently. "Say, aren't you that weirdo with five hearts?"

Kakuzu didn't even bat an eye. "Kakuzu."

"So..." Obito said, dragging out the word. "What do you want with me?"

Kakuzu didn't even give him an answer.

An irritated expression flitted across Obito's face. "What? Not even giving me an answer? Wow, you really need to improve your social skills."

Kakuzu ignored Obito and faced the opposite direction, forcing Obito to stare at Kakuzu's back.

"Five hearts, huh?" Obito commented. "Are you trying to make up for something? Like, I don't know, your -"

"You are here to lure the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi," Kakuzu cut in. "Failing that, we will extract information from you."

"Hm." Obito didn't show his inner turmoil at Kakuzu's statement.

After all, knowing Naruto, he would jump straight into danger to save him. Despite claiming to be smart, if someone he cared about was in danger...

"Well, good luck with that." Obito said scathingly. "How do you plan to get Naruto here, anyways?"

Kakuzu went back to ignoring Obito.

* * *

Sakura ran through the hallway of the Hokage Tower, Naruto right on her tracks. She pushed the doors open, revealing Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tsunade.

"Tsunade-no-bachan!" Naruto exclaimed. "What happened?"

After the briefest moment of hesitation, he asked another question.

"Where's Obito?"

Tsunade had a grim expression on her face as she pushed a scroll forwards on the desk.

Naruto walked up to the desk and scanned the scroll. His face turned the slightest bit white, but he remained composed. He took a deep breath.

"Naruto, keep calm an-" Sasuke said in a sharply irritated tone, before he was cut off.

"- it's obviously a trap." Naruto said.

Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow. "Obviously. I thought that might have been lost on you, though."

Naruto let out a brief scoff. "That much is obvious. Really, demanding that I meet them at this spot-"

Here, Naruto waved towards the scroll, where there was a makeshift map.

"- can't be anything but a trap." Naruto finished.

"What are we going to do, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked. There was the barest hint of desperation in his voice. "There's no way that we can let Naruto go anywhere near the Akatsuki."

"Now, who said anything about that?" Naruto said sweetly. "It would be idiotic to go to an obvious trap- but it's not as though the Akatsuki know about Hiraishin."

"No," Tsunade said without a moment of hesitation. "You are not jumping into this sort of situation _again. _Orochimaru was one thing, but the Akatsuki are even worse."

Naruto's expression darkened, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"And what makes you think that I won't do just that?" Naruto asked coldly. "Obito's in trouble. He's likely going to die. Why would I leave him? Unless you just _want _him to die."

Kakashi winced at the scathing statement.

"Do you really think that Obito would want you to get captured along with him?" Tsunade snapped, slamming the desk. Papers flew every which way as the desk broke into two. The two pieces fell on the ground with a loud crash.

Tsunade glared at the desk as though it was its fault that it broke.

"That's the third one this month..." she muttered.

"That's assuming that I get captured." Naruto retorted, pointedly ignoring the broken desk.

Sakura, who had been quiet up to this point, finally spoke up.

"I, I don't want for Obito-san to die." Sakura said haltingly, looking towards the ground. She clenched her hands into fists and looked straight at Naruto. "But can you guarantee that you'll survive? That going to save Obito won't just cause both of your deaths?"

"I-"

"- You _can't_." Sakura cried out. She repeated the words, this time softer. "You can't. And if I have to pick between both Obito-san dying, and both of you dying, "

A pained expression twisted Naruto's face. His hand slipped into his pouch, counting his supplies.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said quietly.

"As if I'd let you leave like this again, you _idiot_!" Sasuke burst out suddenly, gripping Naruto's arm.

Naruto had no time to react. The two of them disappeared in bright yellow flash.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto appeared right on top of Obito's feet.

Obito yelped involuntarily, staring at the two of them. Naruto turned around to look at Obito, a bright grin flashing on his face before being replaced with a more serious expression.

Naruto and Sasuke quickly got off Obito's legs. Obito gave a small sigh of relief as the weight on his legs disappeared.

Naruto flipped out a kunai. He expertly cut through the ropes around Obito's wrists and ankles.

"Okay," Naruto muttered, grabbing Obito and Sasuke's respective arms. "Let's g-"

"Get down!" Obito snapped, seeing black threads in the corner of his eyes. He forcibly slammed Naruto onto the ground, Sasuke quickly following.

The black threads flew above the three of them, burrowing into the rock wall. Cracks spiraled out from the hole, causing an ominious rumbling sound.

Obito paled. He stared with a frozen expression as the first rocks started to fall.

"Come on, Obito! Sasuke!"

Naruto's urgent voice echoed in Obito's ears. He pulled on Obito's arm towards the exit.

_Damn it all! What am I doing?_

Obito shook his head furiously and followed Naruto.

* * *

A bright white Chidori formed in Sasuke's hand. He lunged towards the figure blocking the entrace.

The Chidori collided with something, pushing it out of the way.

Sasuke jumped out of the cave, landing on the ground. Thick dust clouds covered the area, making it hard to see anything.

His ears took in the sound of two people landing behind him.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke demanded, glancing back for a moment before scanning the area for the Akatsuki.

"Fine," Naruto answered.

Obito merely gave a grunt.

"That technique..." a voice said from inside the steadily diminishing cloud of dust. "...is quite strong. And extremely irritating."

A bright rod of lightning burst out of the cloud and towards Sasuke.

He jumped backwards, letting the lightning stab the ground.

The last of the clouds disappeared, and the three Konoha shinobi stepped into a defensive stance.

"Another Uchiha..." a scythe-wielding Akatsuki commented. "So that means the blondie is the Jinchuuriki."

"Oh, shut up." Naruto snapped. He glared towards the two Akatsuki members.

"Uchiha Sasuke. He has a small bounty because of the Sharingan. Nothing noteworthy, though." Kakuzu said.

Sasuke started to feel somewhat irritable.

_Nothing noteworthy?_

"I'll show you nothing noteworthy!" Sasuke sneered, clenching a kunai in his right hand.

* * *

**It's short, but I figured I'd better update before people started to think the story was discontinued.**

**I don't really like A/N chapters, after all...**


	69. Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Uh... Hello?**

**This would have been up a lot faster if I hadn't gotten... a little... obsessed with reading a certain webcomic before it started updating again. I succeeded.**

**This isn't a chapter. This is what I finished before re-reading my story and saying "Oh my God, this f- sucks." Well, it's not the whole thing, I cut off a several hundred words because they sucked.**

**I couldn't write anything more. **

**But I wrote out what I planned to do for the rest of the chapter. This would have been originally the last chapter.**

**I know anyone who actually gives a damn about this story is probably cursing my guts for not finishing up the chapter.**

**But it's harder than you would think it would be. **

Chapter 69: Last

"I'll show you nothing noteworthy!" Uchiha Sasuke sneered, a kunai clenched in his hand. The Jinchuuriki and the other Uchiha were standing right behind him.

Kakuzu let out a small snort of irritation. "Hidan. We're finishing this quickly."

"Shut up," Hidan snapped. "You don't need to tell me, you ba-"

"-Hurry up then," Kakuzu said, cutting Hidan off. Two mask-wearing beings flew out of Kakuzu's body, disintegrating after a moment.

Hidan was scowling as he raised his three-bladed scythe.

"Hidan," Kakuzu said brusquely. "Don't kill them. I need their hearts."

"I thought we were finishing this up quickly?" Hidan said snidely. "I'll make sure the Jinchuuriki stays alive, obviously, but nothing else."

He jumped towards the Konoha shinobi.

Meanwhile, black strings flew out of Kakuzu's body and towards Uchiha Sasuke and the other one.

Both activating their respective Sharingan, they dodged the strings that came at them one after another.

Kakuzu almost smirked.

* * *

**A brief summary of what would have happened:**

* * *

Naruto would have attempted to get to Sasuke and Obito in order to return to Konoha (by using Hiraishin), but the two Akatsuki would have kept them both occupied.

Eventually, Naruto would have used his improved Rasengan technique on Hidan and Kakuzu. The technique would have succeeded in severely injuring the two Akatsuki members, but they would have survived nevertheless.

Using their powers, of course. Damn, those things are as irritating as hell.

Kakuzu would have been down to a single heart by that point, and evidently would have been irritated as hell.

Obito, Naruto, and Sasuke would have nearly managed to get back together to escape, but the Akatsuki would have conveniently recovered and cut off Obito from the other two.

Obito, being the self-sacrificing idiot like the typical Shounen character, would have told the two of them to escape without him.

Naruto, stupidly not abandoning his friends like the typical Shounen character, would have refused.

This would have caused Obito to take extreme measures.

He would have very matter-of-factly inform Naruto that there would be a whole lot of rainbows in a few minutes, so Naruto would need to leave.

Now.

Naruto, understanding the meaning of Obito's words- even if the Akatsuki members remained completely clueless- would have continued desperately in his attempts to convince Obito to try to escape.

The Akatsuki would have finally stopped standing around and not doing anything, and attack Naruto.

Obito would have activated the explosion tags, and would have snapped at Naruto to leave already.

Naruto, finally seeing the hopelessness of the situation, would have escaped with Sasuke, using Hiraishin.

Obito would have hurried the explosion of the explosion tags, causing the Akatsuki and surrounding trees to completely blow up.

He would have attempted to go with a smile.

But the last expression on his face would have been simply a small frown.

_The (Pseudo) End._

* * *

**I think I broke the record for amount of 'would have's in one chapter.**

**So this is the pseudo-end of Uchiha Obito Ghost, eh? I can't say I'm unhappy about that. **

**I apologize to any and all people who actually liked this story, and wasn't just reading this half-heartedly.**

**The end may be pseudo, but there won't be a 'real' one.**


	70. Someone, not me, Has Written An Epilogue

**It's been a while, eh? Anyhow, I'll get to the point. **

**Zweistein Viervogel has written a small epilogue for the story. **

**Link's on my profile. (Or will be, once updates it.) If the link isn't on my profile yet, just Google the pen name. **

**It won't hurt to check it out, right? :) **


End file.
